Trahison
by Turie-chan
Summary: Trahi, ils l'avaient tous trahi ... Maintenant seul et livré à lui même, que peut-il faire? Se tourner vers la seule personne capable l'aider, l'ennemi déclaré de tous les shinigami? Car n'est-il pas dit que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis?
1. Prologue: Trahison

Voilà un petit OS sorti de nulle part pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.  
Bien entendu, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, sinon, il a fort à parier que l'histoire aurait tourné autrement. XD

Bonne lecture. ^^

**TRAHISON.**

Une silhouette courrait entre les ombres des bâtiments blancs, l'échine courbée, la tête baissée, elle zigzaguait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Derrière, raisonnaient les coups assourdissants de l'alarme du Seireitei, comme si quelqu'un frappait sur une casserole géante avec un marteau. Des hurlements et des bruits de pas retentissaient derrière lui, l'obligeant à fuir toujours plus rapidement, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les ombres de la ville.

Ichigo courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, la main droite serrée sur son épaule ensanglantée. Le poids de son zanpakutô sur son dos lui paraissait plus difficile à porter que d'habitude. Ses cheveux en désordre collaient contre son front humide tandis qu'il courrait à s'en arracher les poumons. Ses poursuivants étaient sur ses tallons, il pouvait entendre leurs cris et leur respiration rauque derrière lui. Il était tout près. Il voyait la forme flou du portail devant lui. Il savait qu'il le trouverait certainement gardé contre lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Hors de question de laisser les shinigami remettre la main sur lui. Hors de question de retourner dans cette cellule avec ce type dégénéré pour le torturer.

Une ombre se dressa devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Le rouquin regarda rapidement autour de lui pour trouver une solution, mais n'en vit pas. Les murs étaient trop hauts pour tenter de les escalader, et dans son état d'épuisement, il avait déjà des difficultés à utiliser le shunpô. Pas le choix, il devait se battre. Il serra les poings sans ralentir sa course.

- Arrêtez, beugla le type devant lui.

_"Laisse-moi faire, majesté!_ Siffla une voix dans son esprit.  
Trop fatigué, le rouquin ne parvint pas à contenir le hollow qui essayait de prendre le contrôle. Le shinigami qui lui barrait la route eut juste le temps de voir l'éclat flamboyant de ses yeux d'or avant que le poing de la créature ne fuse vers l'avant. La violence du coup fut telle que le poing du vizard brisa la lame du sabre du shinigami avant de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, l'envoyant valser des mètres plus loin. Sans accorder la moindre attention au shinigami au sol, le vizard continua sa course en direction du portail. Le regain d'énergie fourni par Shirosaki, permit à Ichigo d'atteindre la plate forme sans être rattrapé par ses poursuivants.

A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva personne pour garder le portail. Tout du moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce qu'un pétale de cerisier flotte devant ses yeux. Il s'arrêta net et s'empara de son zanpakutô à temps pour écarter de lui la tempête de lames rosâtres qui s'abattit sur lui. Il ne parvint pas à tout arrêter et des pétales lacérèrent ses bras et ses épaules, augmentant la rage qu'il ressentait déjà.

- Toujours là où il faut, hein, Byakuya, grogna le jeune homme.  
Le noble apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, l'air tout aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Un rictus hargneux se dessina sur les lèvres du vizard.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, commença le shinigami, je dois t'arrêter et ...

- Me renvoyer en prison? Compte là dessus, Byakuya. Si tu te mets en travers de ma route, je t'abattrai comme un chien.  
Le noble ne daigna pas répondre, il se contenta de placer sa lame devant lui. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ichigo se jeta sur lui avec un force inouïe. Le noble n'eut que le temps de voir ses yeux flamboyer d'un éclat doré avant que le massif zanpakutô du vizard ne s'abatte sur lui. Ichigo ne resta pas sur place pour vérifier l'état de sa victime, il profita de ce répit pour se ruer vers le Senkaimon. Il ouvrit le portail de son zanpakutô au moment où Byakuya se relevait. Le noble libéra une nouvelle fois une nuée de pétales roses mais Ichigo eut le temps de s'engouffrer dans le passage avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

Malgré sa fatigue, Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'élancer dans le dangai. La tête lui tournait, mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure. Plus vite il serait de l'autre coté, plus vite il parviendrait à se mettre à l'abri. Ses poursuivants n'allaient certainement pas le laisser s'enfuir, mais il pensait avoir plus de chance de leur échapper une fois dans le monde des vivants. Il courut le long du passage, s'obligeant à ne pas ralentir malgré la douleur dans son coté gauche. Il sentait le sang chaud et visqueux couler sur sa peau, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Plus tard. Il verrait ça plus tard, quand il serait à l'abri.

La lumière de la lune apparut à l'autre bout du tunnel, incitant Ichigo à accélérer l'allure. Il ne découvrit que trop tard que le dangai s'ouvrait haut au dessus des immeubles de Karakura. En tant normal, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes mais dans son état, il ne parvint pas à se maintenir en l'air et tomba lourdement en direction du sol. Les branches dénudée d'un arbre ralentirent sa chute avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Le choc l'assomma et il resta inconscient sur l'herbe froide du parc, camouflé par un épais buisson.

Ca lui sauva certainement la vie, car les shinigami envoyés pour le ramener passèrent près de lui, sans même le remarquer. Le jeune homme était trop faible pour que son réiatsu soit repérable, même par un capitaine. Les shinigami fouillèrent la zone pendant un long moment avant de déplacer leurs recherches vers la maison familiale du vizard, pensant que, s'il cherchait un abri, c'est là qu'il irait en premier. Ils avait vidé les lieux depuis un moment quand le rouquin reprit connaissance.

Ichigo resta un instant au sol, étourdi et épuisé, avant de se forcer à se relever. L'aube pointait, colorant le ciel bleuté de rouges flamboyants. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se montrer au dessus des immeubles. Ichigo se leva difficilement et fit quelques pas hésitants. La tête lui tournait faisant danser le monde autour de lui. Il prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre pour rester debout et attendit que le parc cesse de tourner autour de lui pour se remettre en marche.

Tandis qu'il avançait difficilement, il songea que c'était une bonne chose que personne ne puisse le voir. Il était dans un état effroyable, revêtu d'un uniforme de shinigami trop petit pour lui, déchiré, son hakama en lambeaux, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies sanglantes, les pieds nus blessés par les déchets traînants dans le dangai, son épaule gauche en miettes et ses bras couverts de lacérations dues au shikai du Kuchiki. Même son visage était méconnaissable. Nul doute que dans cet état, il aurait foutu la trouille aux passants croisant sa route.

Il traîna la jambe jusqu'aux limites du parc puis prit la direction de la clinique de son père. La ville commençait à se réveiller, les premiers travailleurs matinaux marchaient le long des trottoirs pour prendre le métro le plus proche ou se rendaient à leur bureau à pied. Quelques voitures commençaient à aller et venir dans les rues et les premiers magasins ouvraient leurs portes. Ichigo ne fit pas attention à tout ça, il essayait de scruter les alentours pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par un ennemi, quel qu'il soit.

Quand il arriva devant la clinique de son père, il était déjà l'heure pour ses soeur de se rendre à l'école. Ichigo, cependant n'approcha pas de la maison. Une escouade de shinigami montait la garde devant la porte, prête à le recevoir. Il resta à bonne distance, le regard fixé sur la maison, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis que la colère s'emparait à nouveau de lui. De quel droit ces maudits shinigami osaient-ils venir ici pour le chercher? Qu'ils aillent au diable. Il resta un moment à observer en silence, camouflé dans les ombres d'un jardin voisin. A huit heure pile, il vit ses soeurs sortir de la maison pour se rendre à l'école. Karin lança un regard hargneux vers Hitsugaya qui montait la garde devant la porte et Yuzu éclata en sanglots. Ichigo sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, il devait abandonner sa famille derrière lui pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Son père était peut-être shinigami mais que pouvait-il contre tout le Seireitei? Son coeur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses soeurs adorées.

Tout ça par la faute de ce vieux fou!

Avant de s'en allers, il vit son père sortir les poubelles et retourner dans la maison en claquant la porte au nez des shinigami auxquels il n'adressa pas un regard. Ichigo tourna les talons, le coeur lourd et remonta la rue en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir des shinigami.

Où aller à présent?

Chez Urahara? ... Il n'avait pas lever le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide quand les shinigami l'avaient arrêté. Il espérait trop pouvoir retrouver sa place perdue de capitaine en brossant Yamamoto dans le sens du poil. Et puis Ichigo ne lui faisait plus confiance, hors de question d'aller chez lui.

Chez les vizards? ... Eux aussi l'avaient abandonné à son sort sans bouger. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Aizen et à mener leur vengeance à bien à leur place. Ichigo ne voulait plus avoir à faire à eux. Ils s'étaient servis de lui et l'avaient abandonné sans un remord une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de lui. Ils avaient certainement quitté leur repaire pour échapper aux shinigami mais même s'il avait su où les trouver, Ichigo ne les aurait certainement pas rejoint.

Alors où aller?

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez Chad, Inoue ou Ishida, pas plus que chez aucun autre de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis, ce qui arriverait certainement si les shinigami le découvraient chez eux. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à échapper au sort qu'on leur réservait au Seireitei.

Ichigo erra un moment dans les rues de la ville en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était seul. Il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Tous les repaires qu'il avait réussi à se forger à la suite de sa rencontre avec Rukia Kuchiki avaient disparu. Il ne lui restait rien, que sa force déclinante et son esprit fiévreux.

Les shinigami l'avaient trahi, les vizards l'avaient trahi, Urahara, son mentor,l'avait trahi, même ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Il se souvenait de tous les événements avec une clarté incroyable. Il s'était battu contre Aizen. Un combat d'une rare violence qui ne les avait laissé indemne ni l'un ni l'autre. A la fin, complètement épuisé, Ichigo avait été dans l'incapacité de donner le coup de grâce au traître et avait laissé Ichimaru l'emmener sans pouvoir réagir. Ichigo s'était alors évanouie et quand il s'était réveillé, quelque jours plus tard, il avait découvert qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule du Seireitei, accusé de trahison. Au début il avait cru à une blague mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'en était pas une. Il était à présent considéré comme un danger pour la Soul Society et devait être éliminé. Les shinigami avaient pris peur en voyant ses capacités et sa puissance et cherchaient à les faire disparaître.

Ironique n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo avait passé les semaines suivantes attaché à une table dans une cellule de la douzième division tandis que le monstre qui servait de capitaine lui faisait subir toute sorte de tortures dans le but de trouver l'origine de sa force. Personne n'était venu l'aider. Personne n'était même venu le voir. Pas même ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. La veille, profitant de l'inattention de ses tortionnaires, le rouquin était parvenu à s'échapper de sa prison, avec l'aide bienvenue de son hollow. Après s'être emparé d'un uniforme pour camoufler sa nudité, il avait récupéré son zanpakutô et s'en était servit pour se débarrasser de son collier. Sa nuque saignait toujours à l'endroit où ce fichu collier lui avait arraché la peau presque jusqu'à l'os. Une fois libéré de l'instrument, il prit le chemin de la fuite. Ils avait tué plusieurs officiers dans sa tentative dont le monstrueux capitaine de la douzième division. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il aurait pu tuer quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route, l'influence et la colère de Shirosaki, sans aucun doute.

Et voilà où sa fuite l'avait conduit: nulle part, sans aucun endroit où se réfugier. Le rouquin poussa un soupir et cogna plusieurs fois l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Que devait-il faire? Où pouvait-il aller? Il était seul à présent. Il songea qu'il allait lui falloir trouver un endroit calme où se cacher le temps de se rétablir puis disparaître. Mais comment faire sans corps ni gigai à sa disposition?

_"Allons, majesté, tu te poses trop de questions alors que la solution est juste sous la main"_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_"Tu connais l'expression "les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis" non?"  
_Ichigo haussa un sourcils, se demandant si le hollow lui conseillait bien de faire ce qu'il pensait.

_"Ouais, c'est ça, majesté. Je suis certain que ce__ type __serait ravi de nous accueillir."  
_Ichigo fronça les sourcils encore d'avantage qu'à l'habitude.

- C'est un traître je te signale, il veut détruire cette ville.

_"Non, majesté, ça c'est ce que les shinigami ont raconté, mais on ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Et les shinigami__ nous __ont déjà prouvé qu'ils mentent sans honte pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent."  
_Ichigo resta muet.

_"Majesté ... ce type, c'est le seul qui ne t'a jamais menti!_"  
Le rouquin sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte que le hollow avait raison. Aizen ne lui avait jamais menti. Contrairement aux shinigami, Aizen lui avait dit franchement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec lui: en faire la créature spirituelle la plus puissante des trois mondes, en échange de sa loyauté. Le rouquin se souvint de leur combat. Aizen lui avait aussi dit que les shinigami ne le laisseraient pas vivre après la guerre, s'ils la remportaient, parce qu'il était trop dangereux pour eux. Ichigo était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il avait eu raison.

Le rouquin se pris la tête entre les mains et serra nerveusement les poings sur ses cheveux en bataille, comme pour les arracher de son crâne. Que devait-il faire? Pouvait-il vraiment trahir tous ses amis? Et pouvait-il encore les considérer comme ses amis? Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Ils n'avaient même pas protesté quand le vieux l'avait livré au fou furieux de la douzième. Il se souvenait encore du regard dégoûté que Rukia avait posé sur lui au moment où on le faisait sortir de la salle de réunion des capitaines. Renji ne l'avait même pas regardé, quand au autres, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient tous l'abandonner comme ça à cause de son masque. Il en était écoeuré.

Sentant la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge, il releva la tête. Une brusque envie de vomir le prit. Son estomac se tordit violemment. Son dernier repas remontait à trois jours maintenant, il n'avait par conséquent rien à vomir, ce qui rendait ses crampes d'estomac encore plus douloureuses. Il mourrait de faim et se sentait capable de sauter sur la première âme venue pour la dévorer. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage en ordonnant mentalement à Shirosaki de ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour lui envoyer des pensées aussi répugnantes. Seul le rire grinçant du hollow lui répondit. Ichigo ferma les yeux, épuisé, laissant son esprit vagabonder loin de ses soucis présents juste pour un petit moment.

Comment put-il perdre à ce point la notion du temps? S'était-il endormi? Il ne le sut pas, la seul chose qu'il comprit c'était que les shinigami l'avaient retrouvé. Il sentait le réiatsu glacial et violent comme le blizzard du bébé capitaine s'approcher de lui par la droite. Il eu juste le temps de sauter sur ses pieds, qu'une avalanche de glace s'abattit sur lui sans prévenir. Ichigo parvint à l'esquiver d'un shunpô.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, grogna Hitsugaya en approchant. Je suis venu pour te ramener au Seireitei où tu seras jugé par le tribunal du Gotei.

- Et exécuté, je présume, ricana le rouquin.  
Hitsugaya pointa sur lui la lame de son zanpakutô.

- Si telle est la décision du capitaine général, oui, tu seras exécuté.  
Ichigo était à la fois indigné, surpris et enragé de constater que sa possible exécution ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Hitsugaya, avec qui il avait pourtant combattu. Brave petit soldat, va!

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis différent de vous? Demanda le rouquin avec un sourire sarcastique.

- La différence n'a pas le droit d'exister au Soul Society, répondit le gamin, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment.  
Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la poitrine du vizard.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir, minus?  
Les yeux du jeune capitaine flamboyèrent de colère. Il se jeta sur Ichigo sans réfléchir, comme il l'avait déjà fait sur Aizen. C'était bien ce que le vizard attendait. Il esquiva en partie la lame de glace et se rua sur Hitsugaya sans se soucier de son bras gauche en partie figé. Il lança vers le jeune capitaine une coup poing d'une telle violence qu'il sentit la mâchoire du shinigami craquer sous ses phalanges. Hitsugaya fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres de là, assommé.

- capitaine, s'écria une femme.  
Ichigo vit la rousse Matsumoto surgir entre lui et le jeune shinigami, arme au clair.

- Ichigo, ne m'oblige pas à employer la force.  
Un rire aigrelet et grinçant s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre nous, stupide femelle, fit la voix dédoublé du vizard.  
Matsumoto n'eut que le temps de pousser une exclamation de surprise en voyant les yeux d'or du roux. La seconde suivante, elle était au sol, à quelque mètre de son capitaine.

- Bon! C'est pas que je m'ennuies avec vous, fit Shirosaki, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Bye!  
Le hollow leva la main et gratta l'air pour ouvrir un Garganta. Il traversa la faille entraînant son maître trop faible pour essayer de résister.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le désert sans fin du Hueco Mundo que Ichigo parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Shirosaki ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il se retira dans l'esprit du vizard en résistant juste pour la forme. Une fois de nouveau maître de lui même, Ichigo regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Saleté de hollow! Qu'allait-il faire à présent. La forteresse blanche à demie ruinée n'était pas très loin. Avec un soupir agacé, Ichigo se dirigea dans cette direction, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un hollow affamé en cours de route: il ne savait pas s'il avait encore assez de force pour se battre après avoir pris soin de Hitsugaya et Matsumoto.

Il marcha longtemps, des heures, certainement, ou tout au moins ce fut son impression, mais la forteresse ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher. Il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé et le poids du réiatsu flottant dans l'atmosphère pesait lourd sur ses épaules et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il sentait ses plaies saigner tandis que son corps, perclus de douleurs se traînait lamentablement dans le sable. La chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête et le sable tranchant s'immisçait sans pitié dans ses blessures. Ses jambes lui paraissaient de plus en plus lourdes et il trouvait presque impossible de faire un pas de plus vers l'avant. Il trébucha sur le sable et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il tombait. Il ne se releva pas, restant immobile, étendu sur le sable blanc du désert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ichigo était encore inconscient, une silhouette se découpa sur le ciel noir et une ombre fut projetée sur le corps du rouquin. Une longue main osseuse s'enfila dans son shihakushô trop petit et chercha un instant son pouls.

- Maaa! Ichigo-chan, en voilà un état pitoyable! Me demande ce que le capitaine va en dire.  
Ichimaru retourna le vizard et le souleva sans faire d'effort.

- On reeeentre, chantonna-t-il pour ses gardes du corps.

Les quatre arrancar nouvellement créés hochèrent la tête en silence, se demandant pourquoi leur leader emmenait un shinigami à Las Noches au lieu de l'achever sur place.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Autour de lui tout était blanc. D'un blanc aveuglant. Grognant, il ferma les paupières et plaça une main sur ses yeux afin de se protéger de la lumière. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger sur sa droite et une voix grave se fit bientôt entendre:

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, content de voir que tu décides enfin à te réveiller.  
Le rouquin se redressa brusquement sur son lit, oubliant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son corps eut tôt fait de le lui rappeler et le roux se plia en deux en gémissant.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, fit la voix, d'un ton amusé.  
Ichigo lança un regard noir vers Aizen, assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre. Le menton posé sur le poing et le coude sur le bras du siège, il semblait trôner. Ichigo sentit une furieuse envie de lui arracher de la face son horrible petit sourire condescendant.

- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, puis-je te demander ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Euh, je ...  
Le vizard baissa la tête et ses poings se resserrèrent violemment sur ses draps. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire, violents, implacables. Il grinça des dents tandis que sa gorge se serrait dangereusement. Non! Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce qui s'était passé l'abattre comme ça. Pas question!

- Les shinigami t'ont rejeté, j'imagine! Fit le maître des lieux sans se départir de son sourire.  
Ichigo serra les dents, mais son silence fut comme un aveu pour le traître. Aizen resta muet un moment, laissant le temps au jeune homme de se décider à lui parler. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait entendre. Il connaissait bien les autorités du Seireitei et leur peur de ce qui pouvait échapper à leur contrôle.

- Ils disent ... il disent que je suis un danger pour Soul Society, articula difficilement le roux.

- A cause de tes capacités et de ton hollow, je suppose.  
Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Alors te voilà ici, avec l'ennemi de toutes choses existantes.  
Impossible de louper le sarcasme de ces derniers mots.

- Ce n'est pas mon choix, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Oh? C'est vrai?

- C'est ce stupide hollow. C'est lui qui m'a amené ici.  
Un petit rire se fit entendre et Ichigo fusilla Aizen du regard.

- Ton hollow semble avoir plus de jugeote que toi.  
Le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il se rendit soudain compte que le traître avait changé. Ses cheveux était à nouveau courts et ses yeux avait repris leur teinte chocolat habituelle. De plus, il semblait fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

- Après notre petit duel, Gin s'est vu dans l'obligation de me séparer du Hogyoku.  
Ichigo leva un sourcil mais le traître ne se répandit pas en confidences sur la signification de cette phrase. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence pesant entre les deux hommes.

- Maintenant que tu es ici, puis-je te demander quelles sont tes intentions, fit Aizen au bout d'un moment.  
Ichigo soupira avant de se rallonger dans le lit et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque:

- Je sais pas, répondit-il en toute franchise. J'ai pas réfléchi jusque là.  
Il laissa passe un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je suppose que si je ne te rejoint pas, tu vas me faire jeter dans une cellule, comme les shinigami.  
Ichigo ne remarqua pas le tic nerveux qui secoua la paupière droite du traître à cette affirmation.

- En cellule? Non, peut-être pas. Je suis un homme civilisé, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais il est certain que si tu ne t'allies pas avec nous, nous ne pourrons pas te laisser repartir, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de t'avoir face à nous dans la prochaine bataille.  
Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi je m'en mêlerais? Je suis un danger pour les shinigami, je ne vais certainement pas leur filer un coup de main après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait.  
Le sourire triomphant de Aizen s'accentua.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je dois l'avouer.  
Ichigo tourna la tête vers Aizen.

- Tu sais, Kurosaki-kun, ma proposition tient toujours. Je peux te rendre plus puissant que n'importe quel shinigami.

- Mouais, j'y penserai, grommela le rouquin.  
Aizen laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour en parler.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en boitant un peu.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition, Kurosaki-kun et souviens toi, le refus n'est pas une option.  
Il n'y avait aucune de menace dans sa voix, mais le jeune homme ne put empêcher un frisson de lui remonter le long de l'échine. Aizen quitta la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Ichigo soupira. Il était dans de beaux draps. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Pouvait-il réellement rejoindre le traître et tourner son sabre vers ses amis?

_"Anciens amis, majesté, ils t'ont trahi les premiers, n'oublies pas."  
_Ichigo soupira.

_"Ils disent que tu es un danger pour la Soul Society. Montre leur à quel point ils ont raison,_ ricana Shirosaki dans son crâne.

- La ferme, grogna l'adolescent.  
Il décroisa les bras avant de se tourner sur le coté, la tête calée sur sa main droite. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait ne penser à rien encore pour un moment. Il se savait dans une position délicate mais que pouvait-il faire? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Les shinigami ne lui avaient pas laissé d'autres solutions que les trahir pour survivre. Était-ce ce qui avait incité Aizen à les trahir, lui aussi?

A vrai dire il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était la colère de Shirosaki qui le dévorait comme un feu ardent. Il ne voulait même plus y résister. Les shinigami allaient voir ce qu'il coûtait de les défier. Ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait.

- Allez au diable, fit la voix dédoublée du vizard.  
Un ricanement grinçant s'éleva du lit.


	2. Chapter 1: Las Noches

Bonjour à tous.  
Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite à Trahison, alors je me suis mis un grand coup de pied aux fesses et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:

LAS NOCHES

Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit alors qu'il suivait un couloir d'un blanc éclatant, illuminé par de nombreuse torches. Ichigo ne se souvenait pas que les couloirs de la forteresse des arrancar étaient si bien éclairés. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'admirer le paysage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris le temps de marcher dans un couloir de Las Noches lors de sa précédente visite. Il avait passé son temps à courir dans tous les sens pour retrouver Orihime, et à se battre. On ne pouvait pas dire que la décoration était extraordinaire, murs et plafonds blancs et sol de marbre noir, ce n'était pas vraiment au goût du jeune homme qui aimait les couleurs voyantes, mais le calme qui régnait dans la forteresse était reposant. Chez lui, avec son père, ses soeurs, un tas de mod-soul et des shinigami envahissants, tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de connaître un tel calme. C'était même tellement calme qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être enfermé dans un tombeau.

Le jeune homme suivait le couloir sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il se sentait mieux en se réveillant, tout à l'heure, et avait décidé de ne pas rester couché plus longtemps. Il n'avait rencontré qu'un seul arrancar, une sorte d'infirmière qui ne lui avait pas semblé très dangereux et qui essaya de le garder dans la chambre, en vain. Il en avait assez des odeurs d'hôpital qui l'entourait et était sorti sans écouter les protestations de la créature. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les lacérations provoquées par Senbonzakura étaient en bonne voie de guérison et son épaule ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il avait même retrouvé la mobilité de son bras gauche momentanément paralysé par la glace de Hyôrinmaru. Enfin, dernière chose encore mais non la moindre, la colère de Shirosaki semblait s'être calmée. Il ne ressentait plus les envies de meurtres qui l'avaient pris lorsqu'il s'était échappé des geôles de la douzième division. Toutefois, sa propre colère restait encore vive dans son coeur.

Arrivé à un croisement, il hésita un instant avant de prendre l'un des couloirs au hasard. Plusieurs arrancars croisèrent son chemins mais ils s'enfuirent tous devant lui comme des animaux apeurés. Ichigo se demanda ce qui leur prenait. Soit ils avaient peur de lui, soit Aizen avait donné des ordres pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Aizen? ... Il était où celui là d'ailleurs? Ichigo ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre. Ichimaru était venu le voir deux fois. Une fois, visiblement sur ordre d'Aizen, pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il était avec eux, et un autre fois pour lui apporter des friandises qu'il ramenait du monde des vivants. Ca avait surpris le rouquin qui s'était soudain retrouvé à discuter avec le traître de tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé que Ichimaru soit un si bon interlocuteur, agréable et amusant.

Mais qu'en savait-il d'abord? Tout ce qu'il savait des traîtres lui avait été appris par les shinigami et il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que les shinigami n'hésitaient pas à mentir quand ça les arrangeait. Il avait cru Rukia quand elle lui avait dit que Ichimaru était un monstre pervers qui n'aimait rien de plus que faire souffrir les autres en profitant de la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Rukia était son amie, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Oui mais voilà, tout avait changé. Les shinigami lui avaient montré leur véritable visage: des menteurs qui se servaient de lui et qui n'avaient pas hésité à essayer de se débarrasser de lui quand il n'avait plus eu d'utilité. Alors pourquoi continuer à croire ce qu'ils lui avaient dit? Autant se faire sa propre opinion des deux traîtres, maintenant qu'il était là.

Il continua à suivre le couloir, se demandant vaguement où il menait et espérant qu'il ne se retrouve pas soudain face à face avec des Ménos en vadrouille dans la forteresse. Il n'avait pas son zanpakutô et ça l'irritait vraiment. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans sa chambre, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule chose près de son lit, le kimono qu'il portait. Un yukata de soie blanc orné de pétales argenté tombant sur son épaule et sur tout son coté gauche. Un beau vêtement, un peu trop grand pour lui cependant. Le rouquin se demandait à qui il pouvait appartenir.

Ichigo arrivait à un nouveau croisement entre plusieurs couloirs lorsqu'il sentit un réiatsu particulièrement important venir sur sa droite. Il se tourna dans cette direction pour voir arriver Gin Ichimaru qui trottinait en chantonnant à mi voix, un sachet de biscuit sous le bras. Il en croquait d'ailleurs un au moment où son regard se posa sur Ichigo. Le rouquin ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait sourire autant tout en croquant dans un cookie.

- Ichigo-chaaaaan! Chanta le traître en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme.  
Le rouquin le laissa faire, encore un peut surpris de ne pas prendre un coup dans le dos.

- Je ne savais pas que le capitaine t'avais autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai pas attendu son autorisation, répondit Ichigo.  
Gin haussa un sourcil avant de se fourrer un autre biscuit dans le bec.

- Je vois. Tu prends des initiatives, Ichigo-chan.  
Le rouquin se contenta de lui lancer un regard sévère, ce qui ne sembla pas troubler Gin. Il grignota un instant son cookie sans quitter Ichigo des yeux.

- Où comptais-tu aller comme ça?  
Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- j'en sais rien, j'voulais juste sortir de cette chambre et me dégourdir les jambes.  
Le sourire de Gin s'accentua.

- Tu es du genre qui ne tient pas en place, pas vrai, Ichigo-chan.

- Certainement, soupira le gamin en se demandant pourquoi il laissait ce type lui donner du "chan".  
Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres du traître, comme s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées du rouquin.

- Si tu nous rejoins, tu auras bientôt de bonne raison de bouger, crois moi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Ichigo préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque et s'efforça de regarder ailleurs ce qui accentua encore le sourire de Gin.

- Viens, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.  
Ichigo se tourna vers Gin qui s'éloignait déjà. Après avoir poussé un soupir, le rouquin lui emboîta le pas, enfournant machinalement ses mains dans les manches de son yukata.

Gin guida Ichigo à travers un enchevêtrement de couloirs et bientôt l'adolescent fut incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Il était bel et bien perdu et regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude. Son guide le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon, au sein d'une tour, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. A sommet, Ichigo découvrit une immense porte de bronze. Gin la poussa de la main, ouvrant sans mal le massif battant qui ne laissa échapper qu'un léger grincement. Un large couloir s'étendait devant eux, si long que le rouquin pouvait à peine voir ce qu'il y avait au bout. De chaque coté, de grandes portes blanches étaient soigneusement fermées, empêchant Ichigo de voir ce qu'elle camouflaient. Toutefois, les numéros noirs peint sur chacune des portes lui permirent de deviner où ils se trouvaient.

- Ce sont les quartiers des espada, annonça Gin, confirmant les soupçons du rouquin. Pour l'instant, ils sont un peu à l'abandon.

- A l'abandon? Interrogea Ichigo, surpris.

- Ouaip! On a plus que trois espada. Tes amis ont tué tous les autres.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, soupira, Ichigo, les sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'habitude.  
Gin retint un ricanement moqueur.

- Trois espada? Continua Ichigo pour changer de sujet.

- Ouaip! Quand on est revenu de notre petite excursion sur Terre, j'ai laissé le capitaine se reposer et je me suis chargé de réunir ce qui restait de notre petite armée. Malheureusement, j'ai retrouvé que trois espada, dont un que je pensais mort depuis longtemps!  
Il s'éloigna en chantonnant, laissant Ichigo se poser des questions. Ils abordaient un escalier à l'extrémité du couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Méfiant Ichigo se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une forme blanche et verte se rua sur lui en criant:

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Il se retrouva au sol, le visage enfouit dans une masse chaude et moelleuse, tandis que deux bras le serraient à l'étouffer.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Nelliel? Fit-il en essayant vainement d'échapper à la prise de la femme arrancar.

- Je crois que tu l'étouffes, Nel-chan, intervint Gin.  
L'arrancar leva la tête vers lui avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle lâcha le pauvre adolescent qui se releva en titubant un peu.

- Nelliel! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, fit-il quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Tu fais à nouveau partie des Espada?

- Oui, c'est drôle, hein. J'ai été la première surprise quand Aizen-sama m'a proposé de reprendre ma place. Surtout que je ne suis pas encore très fiable.

- Comment ça? Interrogea le rouquin, surpris.

- Elle veut dire qu'elle n'arrive à maintenir sa forme adulte que pendant une période limitée, expliqua Gin, qui semblait s'impatienter.  
Nelliel confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre un air attristé.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, fit-elle en fixant le sol.  
Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir irrité et regarda ailleurs:

- T'y es pour rien.  
Il y eut un instant de silence gêné que Gin rompit bientôt:

- On continue?  
Il piocha un nouveau biscuit dans son sachet et le croqua aussitôt. Ichigo hocha la tête l'air morose et Nelliel le fixa d'un regard peiné. Gin tendit son sac de cookies vers Ichigo qui en prit machinalement un. Nelliel, qui se méfiait un peu de la nourriture ramenée du monde des humains, déclina l'offre. Haussant le épaules, Gin se tourna vers l'escalier et gravit les premières marches, l'adolescent et l'arrancar derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur un nouveau palier qui ressemblait à une sorte de terrasse. Un grand hall rectangulaire pavé de marbre donnait sur un immense balcon surplombant le désert. Quatre immenses portes étaient visibles de part et d'autre du hall, chacune gardé par deux arrancar. Au dessus d'eux le plafond ressemblait à un ciel d'été traversé de quelques nuages cotonneux. Ichigo leva les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Une illusion placée là par le capitaine, expliqua Gin. Il dit que c'est plus agréable qu'un plafond blanc... Et puis, il lui fallait bien faire un essai avant de créer le grand dôme.  
Ca lui arracha un petit rire.

- Nous sommes dans les quartiers des maîtres de Las Noches, continua-t-il. C'est ici que nous vivons, le capitaine et moi.  
Il désigna la porte la plus éloignée d'eux, sur leur droite.

- Les appartement d'Aizen sont là.  
Il désigna ensuite la porte située face à la précédente.

- Et les miens sont là.  
D'un geste de la main, il montra la porte situé à leur droite.

- Tôsen vivait là.  
Il se tourna vers Ichigo:

- Si tu nous rejoins, tu auras le droit de prendre ses quartiers!  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcil en lançant un regard d'avertissement au traître.

- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas utiliser les anciens quartiers de quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourras être mon voisin. Tôsen avait refusé parce qu'il disait que je suis insupportable.  
Ichigo préféra ne rien dire. Gin inclina la tête sur le coté en faisant une moue étonnée.

- Tu pourrais dire le contraire au moins, chouina-t-il.  
Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna sans répondre. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Roh lala! T'es vraiment pas drôle, Ichigo-chan! Se plaignit Gin avant de le suivre.  
Gin les rattrapa à l'étage des espada.

- Viens, fit-il. Je pense que le capitaine aimerait te voir.  
Se résignant à la rencontre inévitable du maître des lieux, Ichigo poussa un soupir avant de suivre le traître dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs.

Ichigo songeait qu'il lui serait tout à fait impossible de s'y retrouver dans la forteresse sans une bonne carte des lieux quand Gin s'arrêta brusquement devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées le rouquin ne s'en rendit pas compte et heurta le dos de l'ancien capitaine. Il recula de quelques pas, surpris, tandis que Gin se tournait vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Ichigo-chan, je te pensais pas aussi pressé de rencontrer le capitaine.  
Ichigo marmonna quelques chose d'incompréhensible qui n'incita pas Gin à arrêter de sourire comme un idiot. Le petit rire de Nelliel se fit entendre dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Où sommes nous? Demanda-t-il à la place.  
Devant eux se dressait une massive porte tout aussi blanche que les murs du couloir. Une pression spirituelle anormale coulait de la salle qu'elle fermait, mettant le rouquin mal à l'aise.

- C'est la salle du Hogyoku, répondit Gin en se massant la nuque d'une main. C'est ici que Sosuke crée les arrancar à partir de Ménos.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Quelques chose dans le ton de Gin ne lui plaisait pas. Y percevait-il vraiment de l'inquiétude?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Gin passa la main sur la porte. Une sorte de sceau apparu en lignes lumineuses sur la surface. Ichigo ne vit pas ce que fit l'ancien capitaine mais après quelques instants, le sceau disparut et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Ichigo découvrit alors une vaste salle, presque entièrement plongée dans la pénombre. Il remarqua quelques piliers massifs s'élevant autour de la pièce et disparaissant dans l'ombre qui camouflait le plafond. Au centre de la pièce, cependant, un halo lumineux tombant du plafond, entourait une silhouette qui se tenait debout à coté d'un tas informe.

La première réaction de Ichigo fut de se précipiter au secours de l'infortunée créature ainsi torturée mais Gin le retint d'un geste.

- Regarde, ordonna-t-il simplement.  
Le rouquin allait protester mais l'ancien capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'avança vers l'étrange duo. Ichigo le suivit à contre coeur. Il sentit une main tiède se glisser dans la sienne et son regard croisa celui, rassurant, de Nelliel. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. Il lui fut reconnaissant d'être là car, il devait l'avouer, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cette salle, avec ce réiatsu étouffant pesant sur lui, en compagnie de deux traîtres et d'un ... d'un quoi au juste?

Comme ils approchaient de lui, Aizen leva la tête et lança un regard vers eux. Ses yeux, toujours couleur chocolat, nota Ichigo, se posèrent un instant sur lui et il eut l'impression qu'un sourire jouait sur les lèvres du traître, mais il ne put le vérifier. Aizen tourna à nouveau son attention vers la créature qui remuait faiblement à ses pieds.

- Vous arrivez à temps, fit-il simplement. J'allais le déballer. Tu veux assister au spectacle, Kurosaki-kun?  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils encore d'avantage. Gin qui se tenait juste devant lui s'écarta et lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour un tas de chairs était en fait une forme vaguement humaine, couverte de bandages, prisonnière d'une étrange cage de verre. Il s'approcha d'avantage, sentant toujours la main de Nelliel dans la sienne. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir voir ce qui allait suivre mais avait-il le choix? Si Aizen n'était pas armé, Ichimaru l'était, lui, et de toutes façons, Ichigo n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Sans un mot, il regarda Aizen s'éloigner de la forme et sortir du halo de lumière pour se diriger vers un autre coin de la pièce. Il passa simplement la main au dessus du sol devant lui et, à la stupéfaction du rouquin, une sorte de long tube en verre émergea du sol.

- Tu vois, je te fais confiance, Kurosaki-kun, annonça Aizen avec un sourire sarcastique. Je te montre même où je le garde.  
Ichigo lança un regard perplexe vers le tube tandis que Aizen l'ouvrait d'un geste de la main. Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait dans cet étrange écrin.

- Le Hogyoku?  
C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis son entrée. Aizen se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire arrogant avant de s'emparer de la pierre et de retourner près de la prison de verre où attendait la créature. Ichigo comprit à ce moment qu'il allait assister à la création d'un arrancar.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de chance en ce moment, fit Aizen en observant le hollow prisonnier. Depuis que tes amis et toi êtes venus nous rendre une petite visite, on ne peut pas dire que les nouveaux arrancar soient très convainquants.  
Ichigo en déduisit que les dernières créations d'Aizen n'étaient pas à la hauteur des anciens espada.

Mi-curieux, mi-dégoûté, Ichigo regarda Aizen approcher le Hogyoku du hollow prisonnier. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une série de minuscules tentacules étaient sortis de la pierre et s'introduisaient à présent sous la peau de la main du traître. Aizen, cependant, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gin, remarqua le rouquin. Il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait autant inquiéter le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent.

Aizen déposa le Hogyoku sur la structure de verre et celle-ci vola en éclat. Surpris, Ichigo bondit en arrière et se retrouva dans les bras de Nelliel qui sembla aussi stupéfaite que lui. Le hollow poussa un cri de douleur tandis que son corps se fissurait comme la coquille d'un oeuf sur le point d'éclore. Le fait est que des morceaux de cette "coquille" se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet arrancar sortait de son corps de hollow comme un papillon de sa chrysalide. Dans une explosion d'énergie, le corps du hollow fut vaporisé et quand Ichigo baissa la main qui protégeait ses yeux ce fut pour voir le corps nu d'un adolescent plutôt maigrichon se tenir à la place du hollow.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser la moindre question. A ce moment, Aizen recula de plusieurs pas en titubant et bascula vers l'arrière. Aussitôt Gin apparut derrière lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ichigo et Nelliel assistèrent à la scène, stupéfaits. Pendant une longue minute, Aizen resta ainsi, à demi inconscient dans les bras de Gin. Sa main droite était à vif et du sang coulait abondamment sur ses vêtements. Le Hogyoku gisait au sol, complètement abandonné. Après quelques instants, Nelliel lâcha la main de Ichigo et se précipita aux cotés des traîtres.

- Aizen-sama, vous allez bien?  
Intrigué, Ichigo s'avança à son tour. Gin aida Aizen à se redresser et le supporta jusqu'à un fauteuil placé dans un coin de la pièce. Aizen semblait en bien piètre état et le rouquin devait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme ça un jour. Nelliel déchira un morceau de son uniforme d'espada et s'en servit pour penser sommairement la main blessée du traître. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre ni que faire. Aux vus des réactions de Gin et de Nelliel, ce malaise n'était pas normal.

Après quelques minutes d'attente anxieuse, le traître finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il essuya son visage humide d'une main tremblante et se redressa dans son siège. Il était pâle et tremblait légèrement. Sa respiration saccadée sifflait sinistrement dans la salle silencieuse.

- Ca va, assura-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.  
Gin se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air agacé.

- Non, ça ne va pas, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec son ton doux et moqueur habituel. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. T'es encore trop faible pour contrôler ce truc et il te vole le peu de forces que tu parviens à récupéré entre deux arrancarisation. Dans ton état actuel, ça finira par te tuer.  
Malgré son épuisement et son évidente faiblesse Aizen le fit taire d'un regard impérieux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arrêter, Gin, rappela-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Les shinigami se préparent à un nouvel assaut et peuvent attaquer n'importe quand. Nous n'avons plus assez de forces pour les repousser. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous sommes obligé de renforcer nos rangs coûte que coûte.  
Gin ne répondit rien, mais son regard glissa discrètement jusqu'à Ichigo. Il reconnaissait bien là son supérieur, parvenir à changer un défaillance visible en une chance pour eux. Car il n'avait aucun doute que son petit discours était destiné à faire réfléchir le rouquin et à l'inciter à s'allier avec eux. Gin ne put qu'admirer la présence d'esprit et le don de l'ancien capitaine pour la manipulation. Encore un peu et il pensait que Aizen avait préparé tout ça dès le début, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- C'est vrai, admit Gin, mais c'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas résoudre le problème. Aizen se leva mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il vacilla à nouveau, obligeant Gin à le soutenir encore une fois. Quand il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il s'écarta de son lieutenant et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Gin, tu veux bien amener Ichigo à mes quartiers plus tard dans la journée? J'ai à lui parler.  
Il n'attendit pas la confirmation de son comparse et quitta la pièce. Ichigo ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il boitait encore d'avantage que quand il l'avait vu sortir de l'infirmerie quelques temps plus tôt.

La porte se referma derrière Aizen, plongeant la salle dans le silence. Ichigo se demandait ce qui venait de se passer. Gin et Nelliel avaient l'air aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre ce qui n'était guère rassurant. Leur situation était-elle aussi désespérée que ça? Il ne pouvait le dire. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'arrogant et confiant Aizen aussi affaiblit. Il entendit Shirosaki grincer des dents dans son esprit quand il songea que les shinigami seraient ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Des chouinements retentirent dans la salle, interrompant la réflexion de ses trois occupants. Leur attention se tourna alors vers le quatrième présent qu'ils avaient déjà oublié. L'arrancar nouveau né se traînait sur le sol, visiblement incapable de bouger correctement dans son nouveau corps. Sous le regard visiblement agacé et déçu de Gin, la créature roula sur le dos et leva ses mains devant son visage pour les contempler. Il agita chacun de ses doigts en riant comme un bébé, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde. Gin poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers lui.

- Quel est ton nom, arrancar, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'a l'habitude.  
Ledit arrancar roula de nouveau sur le ventre et souleva son buste sur son coude avant de lever un regard hébété vers l'ancien capitaine.

- Ton nom? Répéta Gin.  
L'arrancar laissa échapper une série de borborygmes incompréhensibles avant d'annoncer, d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines:

- Mu ... Murado ... Murado Kovu ...  
Gin ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Un autre Wonderweiss, comme si on avait besoin de ça, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
Se tournant vers la porte, il appela:

- Grimmjow!  
Ichigo écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'ancien sexta espada entra dans la pièce par une porte dissimulée dans les ténèbres. Grimmjow, cependant ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard incisif avant de se tourner vers Gin:

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux Ichimaru?

- Amène ça à Ezra, qu'elle s'en occupe.

- OK!  
Grimmjow attrapa le frêle arrancar par la peau du dos et se le cala sous le bras avant de ressortir de la salle sans se retourner.

- Tout ça pour ça, soupira Gin en se baissant pour ramasser le Hogyoku.  
Il se hâta de le replacer dans son tube avant que la pierre ne commence à vampiriser ses forces.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda soudain Ichigo, irrité d'être le seul à ne rien comprendre.  
Gin se tourna vers lui et l'observa un instant d'un air pensif.

- Après tout pourquoi pas, soupira-t-il.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil laissé libre par le départ d'Aizen.

- Après votre duel, j'ai ramené le capitaine ici, commença-t-il. Il était dans un état ... Enfin, tu sais bien, tu l'as vu. Ce que t'as pas vu, par contre, c'est le Hogyoku qui en a profité pour absorber les dernières forces du capitaine.

- Absorber?

- Oui. Tant que le capitaine le contrôle, il peut s'en servir pour augmenter sa puissance mais s'il en perd le contrôle, quand il est trop épuiser par exemple, c'est le Hogyoku qui va essayer de se servir de lui, en s'appropriant sa force.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été obligé de séparer le capitaine du Hogyoku en le lui arrachant de la poitrine. Ca a faillit l'achever, d'ailleurs. Tu as pu voir le résultat. Le capitaine a du mal à récupérer ses forces et à se remettre de ses blessures. A chaque fois qu'il se sert du Hogyoku pour créer un arrancar, cette foutu pierre absorbe le peu de force qu'il a put retrouver.  
Ichigo hocha brièvement la tête:

- Mais il ne peut pas arrêter d'en créer, c'est ça.  
Gin poussa un profond soupir.

- Ce qu'il a dit est vrai: nous ne sommes pas en position pour repousser les shinigami s'ils attaquaient maintenant. D'un autre coté, les arrancar les plus récents sont ... totalement incapables de rivaliser avec les anciens espada.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je vois, votre situation n'est pas meilleure que la mienne.

- Je crains que tu ai raison, Ichigo-kun.  
Pourtant, à l'étonnement du rouquin, Gin ne lui demanda pas de se joindre à eux pour lutter contre les shinigami. Il laissait peut-être cette corvée à Aizen? La seule chose qu'il fit fut de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Nelliel, ramène Ichigo-kun à sa chambre, je passerai le chercher plus tard pour l'emmener voir Aizen.

- Oui, Ichimaru-sama.  
Là dessus, le traître quitta la salle les laissant seuls.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo était revenu dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure après s'être promené un moment avec Nelliel dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Il avait ainsi pu remarquer que certaines parties de la forteresse, particulièrement touchées par les nombreux combats qui y avaient eu lieu, étaient en pleine reconstruction. Des arrancar de bas niveaux s'activaient pour remettre remparts, murs, couloirs et autres parties du bâtiment debout.

Après que Nelliel l'eut déposé devant la porte de sa chambre dans l'hôpital de Las Noches, Ichigo avait profité de son temps libre pour prendre une bonne douche et se détendre un peu. Lorsqu'il sortit de la minuscule salle de bain attenant à sa chambre, son kimono blanc avait été remplacé par un autre, orné de fleurs de chrysanthème bleu pale. Ichigo se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir ces vêtements dont il ne pouvait qu'admirer la qualité. En revanche, toujours aucune trace de son zanpakutô, ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque le regard fixé au plafond tout aussi blanc que les murs quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa tandis que Gin entrait sans attendre la réponse. Ichigo ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il venait faire: il le savait parfaitement. L'heure était venue d'un petit tête à tête avec Aizen. Ichigo se leva sans un mot et suivit Gin hors de la chambre.

Ils retournèrent à l'étage où résidaient les maîtres de Las Noches. L'ancien capitaine frappa trois coups brefs à la porte et attendit en silence. Ichigo ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, plongé dans ses pensées et Gin ne semblait pas d'avantage enclin à faire la conversation, lui si affable en temps normal. Son silence était suffisant pour faire comprendre à n'importe qui que le moment était à la fois important et critique. Ichigo commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir nerveux. Pour être honnête, il aurait voulu retarder ce moment encore un peu. Il se sentait certes mieux mais pas encore assez pour faire face au traître.

Après un instant d'attente, qui parut une éternité au rouquin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un arrancar de petite taille est d'allure androgyne. Il resta un instant planté en travers du passage, son regard scrutateur posé sur les visiteurs. Après un instant de silence pesant, il s'inclina finalement devant Gin.

- Entrez, Ichimaru-sama, Aizen-sama vous attend, ainsi que votre ... invité.  
Il posa sur Ichigo un regard dédaigneux avant de s'écarter pour laisser les deux shinigami entrer dans l'appartement de son maître. Gin passa devant lui sans lui accorder d'importance et Ichigo le suivit en rendant à l'arrancar son regard méprisant. Celui-ci claqua la porte derrière eux pour bien manifester son mécontentement.

Gin traversa le luxueux appartement sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, certainement habitué à visiter les lieux. Ichigo, en revanche, lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, ébahit par ce qu'il voyait. Les appartements d'Aizen ressemblaient d'avantage à la suite d'un hôtel cinq étoiles qu'aux quartiers du commandant d'une armée rebelle tel que Ichigo les imaginait. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en entrant ici, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas à ça.

Tandis que l'arrancar allait et venait dans l'appartement, faisant semblant de vaquer à ses occupations, le regard toujours fixé sur le rouquin, Gin frappa à une autre porte. La voix d'Aizen répondit aussitôt, l'autorisant à entrer. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix un peu enrouée du traître. Allait-il si mal que ça?

Gin ouvrit la porte et entra, invitant Ichigo à le suivre. Encore une fois, le rouquin s'attendait à tout, sauf à être introduit dans la chambre du traître et à le trouver alité. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte en voyant Aizen assis sur son lit, le dos calé sur plusieurs oreillers, les couvertures remontées sur ses jambes. Il ne portait plus son uniforme blanc d'arrancar, remplacé par un kimono de soie gris clair, un haori de la même couleur posé sur ses épaules. S'approchant du lit, à la suite de Gin, Ichigo remarqua la main droite du traître posée sur les couvertures, inerte. Un bandage qui commençait à se tinter de sang enserrait la main blessée et remontait le long de son avant bras pour disparaître entre les plis de sa manche. Son visage était pâle et ses trait tirés, lui donnant un air vraiment épuisé.

- Sois la bienvenue dans ma retraite, Kurosaki-kun, fit-il avec un sourire las.  
Il désigna de sa main valide un siège placé près de son lit. Ichigo hésita un instant et Gin le poussa vers le lit d'un geste de la main. Le rouquin lui retourna un regard acéré qui fit simplement s'épanouir l'éternel sourire de l'ancien capitaine. Ichigo se tourna à nouveau vers Aizen pour voir que le regard chocolat du traître était posé sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il s'avança et s'assit sur le siège qui lui était réservé.

- Bon, je vous laisse, fit Gin en se retournant.  
Il adressa aux deux autres shinigami un petit geste de la main par dessus son épaule en guise de salut.

- Reste donc, Gin, invita Aizen. Ca te concerne aussi, après tout.  
Le ton était poli mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était bien un ordre. Gin lança un regard à son acolyte alité par dessus son épaule avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Ce qui venant de lui devait s'apparenter à un "oui, capitaine". Le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent s'empara d'une chaise placée dans un coin de la chambre et vint s'installer à coté de Ichigo.

- Bien, soupira Aizen en se calant plus confortablement contre ses oreillers.  
Il posa son regard ardent sur Ichigo qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement devant l'intensité de ce regard.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Kurosaki-kun, commença le traître. Je veux que tu te joignes à nous pour combattre la Soul Society. Comme tu t'en es certainement rendu compte, nous sommes dans une situation précaire. Il ne nous restent que peu d'arrancar et ceux que je crée ne sont pas assez forts pour faire face à un capitaine. Si les shinigami attaquaient maintenant, ils auraient la tâche facile. Le seul qui soit encore capable de leur tenir tête en ce moment, j'en ai peur, c'est Gin. Comme tu le vois, je suis un peu affaibli et d'aucune utilité en cas de bataille.

- Vous me pensez capable de tenir tête à tout le Gotei? Interrompit le rouquin, sceptique.  
Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Aizen.

- Non, bien sûr que non ... En tout cas, pas encore.  
Au moins il était franc, songea Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais si te joins à nous, nous allons prendre ton entraînement en main.

- "Nous"? Qui ça "nous"? Interrompit Gin.  
Aizen lui lança un regard agacé

- Toi et moi, Gin, soupira-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.  
Les sourcils argentés de l'ancien capitaine disparurent sous sa frange tout aussi argentée.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi prompt à m'entraîner dans tes plans sans me demander mon avis, remarqua Gin d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-boudeur.  
Un soupir s'échappa de la poitrine d'Aizen qui préféra tourner à nouveau son attention vers Ichigo.

- Je ne te parle pas d'un petit entraînement sans intérêt comme ceux que tu suivais chez Urahara ou avec les vizard, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Mais d'un véritable entraînement, capable de faire augmenter tes capacités à leur meilleur niveau.

- Urahara a dit que je suis déjà à mon niveau maximum, et que si je continuais à forcer, je risquais de perdre mes pouvoirs.  
Un rire sarcastique suivit cette affirmation et Ichigo lança un regard acéré vers Aizen.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu n'as toujours pas compris? Urahara et tes "amis" vizard t'ont mentis. Ils ont tous peur de toi, de tes capacités, de ta force. Ils ne veulent pas que tu atteignes ton plein potentiel. Ils ne t'ont enseigné que le stricte minimum pour te permettre de me vaincre, en taisant tout le reste.  
Ichigo baissa la tête et serra les poing sur son kimono. Lui avait-on dit la vérité une seule fois depuis que tout avait commencé?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Kurosaki-kun, avec nous tu vas pouvoir rattraper tout ce qu'on t'a caché.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe, murmura le rouquin. Ceux que je pensais être mes amis, même ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec le Seireitei ... ils m'ont tous mentis depuis le début. Urahara savait ce qui allait se passer. Il le savait tellement qu'il a voulu cacher sa saleté de pierre dans l'âme de Rukia, mais quand il a compris qu'il avait échoué, il s'est servi de moi. Il ne m'a pas entraîné pour que je puisse sauver Rukia, il l'a fait pour que je répare ses conneries. Depuis le début, il se sert de moi. Et c'est pareil pour les vizard, la seule chose qui leur importait c'était que je mène leur petite vengeance à bien pour eux parce que eux n'en étaient pas capable. Et moi je suis tellement stupide que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains et serra convulsivement les doigts sur ses mèches rousses.

- Je suis vraiment trop con.

- Ne dis pas ça Ichigo-chan, intervint Gin de sa voix joyeuse habituelle. Tu es jeune et tu es tombé sur des manipulateurs. Je connais ça très bien.  
Aizen lui lança un regard en biais auquel Gin répondit par un sourire amusé.

- Bref, reprit Aizen en détachant lentement son regard de son acolyte. Maintenant que tu es ici, c'est à toi de choisir, Kurosaki-kun. Tu peux te joindre à nous et te venger du traitement qui t'a été infligé ou tu peux rester tranquillement ici et attendre que les shinigami nous anéantissent tous.  
Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Dis comme ça c'était évident que le choix semblait logique, mais pour lui ça ne l'était pas.

- Que ferez vous de moi si je refuse? Demanda-t-il.  
Aizen ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Ichigo, comme pour essayer de lire ce qui se passait sous sa tignasse rousse.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de te garder enfermé dans les appartements qui te seront donnés.  
Le roux haussa un sourcils.

- Et? C'est tout? Pas de cellule humide et sombre, pas de torture, pas de prise de mes amis en otage pour me faire changer d'avis?  
Un sourire amusa étira les lèvres d'Aizen.

- Rien de tout ça, affirma-t-il. Tu me prends pour un monstre?  
Ichigo préféra se taire, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Cet Aizen aimable était moins effrayant que celui qu'il avait affronté quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, Gin émit un petit rire sarcastique qui lui valu un regard agacé de la part d'Aizen.

- Et si j'accepte, repris Ichigo d'une voix lente, comme s'il faisait attention à choisir ses mots, que ferez vous de moi?  
Il n'osa pas regarder Aizen et ne vit donc pas le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandir.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous chargerons de supprimer les lacunes de ton entraînement. Tu apprendras à mieux utiliser ton reiatsu, à développer et maîtriser ton bankai et à utiliser le kido.  
Aizen se tut un instant pour observer le jeune homme qui se tassa légèrement sur son siège sous l'ardeur de son regard.

- Je peux même t'aider à atteindre la pleine maîtrise de ton masque, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave son regard impénétrable fixé sur le rouquin. Et te donner accès à des capacités que Hirako et sa clique sont incapables d'imaginer.  
Ichigo essaya de rester imperturbable face au traître mais c'était vraiment difficile sous ce regard ardent. Aizen attendit un instant avant de continuer.

- Je vais faire de toi la créature spirituelle la plus puissante des trois mondes.

- Comment?  
Aizen émit un petit rire.

- Ca je ne te le dirai que si tu nous rejoins.  
Ichigo resta muet.

- Je ne te demande pas de prendre ta décision sur le champ, reprit Aizen d'une voix douce comme la soie. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Les shinigami t'ont certes trahi mais tu les as longtemps considéré comme tes amis. Je conçois que même après ce qu'ils t'ont fait tu éprouves certaines réticences à te retourner contre eux. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain, même heure, pour faire ton choix. Si tu as des questions, tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux.  
Aizen lui offrit un dernier sourire.

- Gin, peux-tu le ramener à sa chambre?  
Celui-ci se leva et attendit que Ichigo fasse de même. Le rouquin le suivit jusqu'à la porte, mais au moment où il en franchissait le seuil, la voix d'Aizen le fit sursauter.

- Réfléchit bien, Kurosaki-kun.  
Le ton de sa voix était étrange, à mi-chemin entre le conseil et la menace. Ichigo ne se retourna pas et sa hâta de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre Gin qui l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gin vint chercher Ichigo à l'heure prévue et le jeune homme le suivit en silence. Il avait les traits tirés et la mine de celui qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit. En réalité, il avait très peu dormi. Il avait passé des heures dans son monde intérieur à écouter les discours de Shirosaki, mais ça n'avait pas été inutile car il avait pris sa décision. Il se sentait plus léger, libéré d'un grand poids. Et c'est sans appréhension qu'il se planta face à Aizen.

Le traître avait quitté son lit, mais sa main droite, toujours inutile était à présent maintenue contre son torse par une pièce de tissus nouée derrière sa nuque. Il était assis derrière un immense bureau d'acajou, une pile de papiers posée devant lui. Une carte du Soul Society et du Seireitei occupait tout un mur derrière lui tandis qu'une carte du Hueco Mundo couvrait le mur à sa droite. Ichigo comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du maître de Las Noches.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, annonça-t-il avec un sourire aimable.  
Ichigo remarqua que son visage avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué. Aizen lui désigna un fauteuil placé face à lui. Ichigo entendit Gin fermer la porte de la pièce au nez de l'arrancar désagréable qu'ils avaient croisé la veille. L'ancien capitaine vint s'asseoir sur un coin de bureau à la gauche de Aizen. Celui-ci posa son pinceau sur son support et plaça les coudes sur la table. Lentement, il entrelaça ses doigts et posa le menton dessus, le regard fixé sur Ichigo.

- Alors Kurosaki-kun, as-tu réfléchis à ma proposition?  
Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe d tête.

- Et?  
La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Le regard d'Aizen était calme et doux, très différent de celui qu'il avait lors de leur duel. Gin avait incliné la tête sur le coté, fixant lui aussi Ichigo du regard et le rouquin put apercevoir l'éclat de glace de ses yeux bleu entre ses mèches argentées. Tous les deux semblaient très calme pourtant Ichigo sentait la tension dans leurs réiatsu qui l'enveloppaient comme un courant d'air tiède. Il constata à ce moment qu'aucun d'eux ne portait d'arme, peut-être pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de vouloir le menacer, mais le rouquin savait parfaitement que même privés de leurs armes, ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement dangereux. Il n'avait toutefois pas à s'inquiéter.

Avec un sourire mauvais que le traître n'aurait pas renié, Ichigo planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux chocolat d'Aizen. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant d'attendre, mais au petit sourire qui apparut soudain sur son visage, Ichigo compris que le traître connaissait déjà sa réponse.

- J'accepte!


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Bonjour à tou(te)s.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé encore une fois aussi longtemps sans publier de chapitre. La raison est simple: je pars mercredi en voyage et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à tout préparer et à tout mettre en ordre, temps que je ne pouvais pas consacrer à mes fics. Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'ai quand même pensé à vous, avec ce chapitre que je suis contente d'avoir pu finir avant mon départ.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

PS. J'ai également créé un blog afin de mieux vous parler de mes fics. Si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profile. J'essaierai d'y mettre des articles avec des infos régulièrement. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2:

CONFRONTATION.

Le gong sonna, mettant un terme aux bavardages qui raisonnaient dans la pièce. Une porte s'ouvrit au fond et tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction. Silencieusement, les huit capitaines entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Yamamoto les y attendait déjà, assis sur son fauteuil, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Silencieusement, les autres shinigami prirent leurs places habituelles sur deux rangs, bien que ceux-ci soient toujours aussi clairsemés. Le vieux frappa le sol de son bâton et Sasakibe se hâta de sortir en refermant la porte.

Ces réunions de capitaines, autrefois simple formalité, avaient pris l'apparence de véritables conseils de guerre depuis la trahison d'Aizen. A la fin de la bataille de Karakura, les shinigami avaient pensé qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer un peu: après une telle défaite le traître ne viendrait pas les attaquer de si tôt. Mais avec l'incident survenu avec Kurosaki ces dernières semaines, les réunions étaient plus nombreuses, occasionnant la préparation de véritables plans de chasse à l'homme. D'ailleurs, Kurosaki était devenu un sujet sensible dont les capitaines discutaient à présent avec sérieux et inquiétude. Il avait réussit à prendre la place d'Aizen dans les principaux sujets d'inquiétude du Gotei. La priorité était de récupérer le rouquin avant qu'il ne puisse occasionner d'avantage de dégâts que ce qu'il avait déjà provoqué.

Un instant le vieux fit peser son regard solennel sur ses pairs, attendant que son larbin quitte les lieux. Ce n'est que quand les pas du vice-capitaine eurent disparus dans le couloir, que le vieux se décida à prendre la parole.

- Rapport, lança-t-il de sa voix chevrotante mais autoritaire.  
Un instant, Soi Fon rentra la tête dans les épaules comme sous l'effet d'un coup de fouet; le Vieux n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ces derniers temps. Elle se tourna vers Yamamoto et toussota un instant à la fois pour s'éclaircir la voix et pour se essayer de se débarrasser de la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Les nouvelles qu'elle apportait seraient loin de satisfaire le commandant.

- Mes hommes ont fouillé toute la ville à sa recherche, mais Kurosaki reste introuvable. Ses amis et sa famille ont été placé sous étroite surveillance, mais il n'a pas encore essayé de reprendre contact avec eux. Nous n'avons aucune trace de lui, il semble avoir complètement disparu depuis qu'il a attaqué le capitaine Hitsugaya, il y a deux semaines.  
Cette remarque amena une minute de silence pesant sur la salle. Tout le monde pensait la même chose sans oser le dire.

- Il est évident qu'il a quitté le monde des vivants pour le Hueco Mundo, lança Soi Fon d'une voix hargneuse, comme pour se disculper de son échec.  
Aussitôt des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle et Yamamoto dû frapper le sol de son bâton pour ramener le silence.

- Je crains que ce ne soit une possibilité, accorda Yamamoto.  
Il se pencha en avant sur son siège et prit appui sur son bâton, couvant ses troupe d'un regard acéré.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous allez monter une équipe et mener une inspection au Hueco Mundo, rapportez immédiatement tout ce qui vous parait suspect. Si vous trouver la moindre preuve de la présence de Kurosaki Ichigo dans ce monde, revenez me prévenir immédiatement.

- Oui, capitaine.  
Yamamoto se tourna ensuite vers Soi Fon

- Vous, capitaine, continuez votre enquête dans le monde des humains. Si vous trouvez Kurosaki, il va sans dire qu'il devra immédiatement être arrêter et ramener au Seireitei pour y être juger pour le meurtre du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Je veux que vous retrouviez les vizard.

- Bien monsieur.  
Yamamoto claqua son bâton sur le sol d'un geste impérieux et les capitaine comprirent que la réunion était finie. Tout le monde quitta les lieux en silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo roula sur le dos, essoufflé. Au dessus de lui, Aizen le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, le front trempé de sueur. L'ancien capitaine leva une main tremblante et essuya son front avec la manche de son haori blanc. Il s'avança de quelques pas et tendit la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever. Ichigo prit cette main tendue et laissa Aizen le tirer en avant. Une fois sur pied, il se baissa pour ramasser son zanpakutô.

- Tu fais des progrès, Ichigo-kun, félicita le traître en remettant son propre zanpakutô au fourreau. J'ai bon espoir que tu atteignes la complète maîtrise de ton reiatsu dans les prochaines semaines. Quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons passer à ton bankai.  
Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête, encore trop essoufflé pour parler.

Ça faisait une dizaine de jour, à présent qu'il passait ses journées à s'entraîner avec l'un ou l'autre des deux traîtres. En homme méthodique et patient qu'il était, Aizen lui avait préparer tout un programme destiné à lui faire atteindre sa pleine puissance rapidement, sans avoir à trop forcer son corps et son âme. Tous les jours, le rouquin pratiquait des exercices aussi différents que la méditation ou le combat au sabre, dans le but de lui apprendre à garder la maîtrise de son énergie quelle que soit les circonstances. Il semblait que l'ancien capitaine était un bon professeur car Ichigo commençait à savoir agir sur son reiatsu de manière à en faire monter ou baisser l'intensité à volonté. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le faire disparaître totalement, comme Aizen le faisait, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de pratique avant qu'il y parvienne si il en croyait les paroles de son professeur.

En revanche, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était aussi doué pour le kido. Bien que Gin soit patient et indulgent avec lui, Ichigo ne parvenait pas lancer le moindre sort. Il arrivait cependant à former une boule d'énergie bien ronde et bien nette dans sa main, ce qui était encourageant. Cependant, au profond ennui du jeune homme, Gin passait des heures à lui faire répéter les chants des différents sorts car il lui paraissait évident que le rouquin n'était pas près de lancer un sort sans incantation de si tôt. Si tant est qu'il lance un sort un jour. Gin avait rarement vu de shinigami aussi peut doué pour le kido, même au sein de la onzième division.

Aizen se passa une main dans les cheveux pour rejeter en arrière les petites mèches qui tombaient sur son front, signe qu'il s'était bien démené pour échapper aux attaques de plus en plus précises de Ichigo. Quand il voyait le jeune homme bouger avec cette souplesse féline et frapper son sabre avec cette force brute, l'ancien capitaine se disait que, finalement, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la défaite qu'il avait subi face au gamin. Ichigo avait un immense potentiel que les shinigami avait faillit gâcher bêtement, mais lui ne le laisserait pas se perdre. Il avait de grands projets pour lui.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers son siège. Tu vas faire un peu de kido avant de pouvoir te reposer.  
Ichigo essaya de protester mais Aizen le fit taire d'un regard.

- Tu dois progresser, c'est important.  
Il se pencha et prit sur l'assise de son siège une serviette blanche avec laquelle il s'essuya le visage, les cheveux et la nuque.

- C'est à mon tour si je comprends bien! Fit Gin avec un sourire carnassier.  
Il était assit en tailleur sur une colonne effondrée non loin du siège de son comparse, un paquet de dorayaki (1) sur les genoux. Il grignotait tranquillement tout en regardant Aizen et Ichigo échanger coup pour coup. Il devait avouer que c'était un spectacle très divertissant, en tout cas bien plus que de compter les nuages dans le ciel d'encre du Hueco Mundo. Et pour cause, il n'y en avait jamais.

- En effet, c'est à toi, répondit simplement Aizen en s'asseyant.  
Gin mit son paquet de gâteau de coté et sauta de son perchoir. Il se dirigea vers Ichigo qui replaçait son zanpakutô, qui avait reprit son aspect habituel, dans son dos. Il lui lança une gourde que l'adolescent attrapa au vol.

- Tiens, bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.  
Ichigo but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de renvoyer la gourde à Gin.

- Où on s'était arrêté? Demanda Gin en se grattant le front de ses long doigts fins.  
Ichigo bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ce qui ne sembla pas perturber le shinigami plus que ça.

- Ah oui, fit Gin, faisant mine de se souvenir. Tu peinais à lancer un simple Byakurai.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard noir.

- Reprenons, tu t'es entraîné?

- Non!

- Ca a le mérite d'être franc, remarqua Gin en riant. Enfin, bref, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Réticent, Ichigo s'exécuta tout de même et se concentra comme Gin le lui avait appris. Il récita le chant, se concentrant pour ne pas se tromper. Gin le regarda faire, impassible. Il ne sourcilla même pas quand Ichigo lança le nom du sort à voix haute et provoqua une explosion qui le jeta au sol.

- Ah lala! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué.  
Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds d'un mouvement rageur.

- J'en ai assez de ce truc, ça ne marche jamais. J'abandonne.  
Là, Gin haussa un sourcil.

- Je te pensais pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement Ichigo-chan, persifla Gin.  
Le rouquin se tourna vers lui avec tout l'air de vouloir l'étriper à mains nues.

- De toutes façons j'ai pas besoin de ce truc.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, fit Gin. Le kido n'est pas facile à maîtriser, c'est vrai, mais ça peut te sauver la vie. Que ferais-tu si tu perdais ton zanpakutô? Tu ne peux pas affronter tous les shinigami à mains nues. Un bon sort bien placé te donnerait assez de temps pour récupérer ton arme. Tu n'es pas obligé de baser ton style de combat dessus, mais le connaître ne peut pas te faire de mal.  
Ichigo soupira en se massant les tempes pour essayer de se calmer.

- Ton problème, repris Gin, c'est que tu te concentres plus sur les mots que sur ton reiatsu.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard noir:

- Il faut bien, si je ne veux pas me planter, râla-t-il. De quoi j'aurai l'air si je me trompe de formule.  
Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin:

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Ichigo-chan. Les mots n'ont aucune importance. Tu pourrais chanter la Cucaraja que ça ne ferait aucune différence si ton reiatsu garde le bon rythme.  
Le rouquin semblait complètement perdu.

- Le chant n'est qu'un moyen mnémotechnique pour se rappeler de la fréquence des ondulations dans le reiatsu du lanceur.  
Gin s'assit au sol, invitant Ichigo à en faire autant.

- Regarde, c'est simple en fait, chaque sort nécessite une fréquence pour être lancé, et chaque fréquence est différente, le chant ne sert que de moyen de se souvenir quelle fréquence provoque quel sort, c'est pour cette raison que des shinigami expérimentés peuvent lancer des sorts sans prononcer le chant. Il leur suffit de retenir la fréquence et de la reproduire.

- Fréquence? Questionna Ichigo avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui, tu vois, la fréquence est composée de modulations dans le rythme du reiatsu, des vagues plus ou moins amples. Regarde, on peut schématiser ça comme ça.  
Il traça une ligne droite sur le sol dans la poussière avec son doigt.

- Admettons que cette ligne représente le reiatsu moyen d'un shinigami qui s'apprête à lancer un sort. Voici ce que devient cette ligne lorsqu'il prononce le chant.  
Au dessus de la ligne droite, Gin traça une autre ligne composée de vagues plus ou moins prononcées, un peu comme la courbe d'un graphique mathématique.

- Tu vois, chaque mot représente une position sur la courbe.  
Il récita le chant du sort que Ichigo venait de rater en posant son doigt sur chaque sommet et chaque creux que formait la courbe à chaque mot prononcé. Ichigo se gratta le front, un air de profonde concentration sur le visage.

- C'est comme pour la marrée, continua Gin, un ensemble de vaguelettes successives peuvent mener à une déferlante. Cet ensemble de vaguelettes forme la fréquence et la fréquence complète provoque le sort.

- Et chaque sort à une fréquence différente de celle des autres, compléta Ichigo.

- Exactement.  
Gin se leva et épousseta son long haori du plat de la main.

- Je te montre avec la formule. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur mon reiatsu, je vais essayer de faire assez lentement pour que tu saisisses la technique.  
Il entama le chant. Les yeux fermés, Ichigo se concentra sur l'énergie émanant de l'ancien shinigami, la sentant fluctuer à chaque mot, montant et descendant en rythme. Il s'imagina les crêtes déchiquetées d'un sommet montagneux. Une explosion d'énergie indiqua que le sort fusait dans la salle. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai saisis le truc, annonça-t-il.  
Gin lui adressa un sourire. Ichigo se mit à l'oeuvre, se concentrant pour retrouver la bonne fréquence. Il s'escrima pendant deux longues heures sans parvenir à lancer le moindre sort correctement. Gin songeait à le libérer pour qu'il aille se reposer quand une immense vague de flammes bleu jaillit devant le rouquin.

- Félicitation, Ichigo-chan, c'était un Sôkatsui!

- C'était l'autre sort que je voulais lancer, râla le rouquin.  
Gin retint le rire qui montait en lui et se tourna vers Ichigo, un sourire moqueur menaçant de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sera pour demain. Tu es fatigué, va donc prendre une bonne douche et te reposer un peu.  
Ichigo se dirigea vers la porte de la salle en bougonnant.

- Je dois avoir un livre ou deux sur le kido, fit Gin derrière lui. Je te les prêterai.  
Le jeune homme quitta la salle sans se retourner. Gin se rapprocha de Aizen qui les avait observé depuis sa place. Il avait posé la tête sur son poing et un sourire satisfait était visible sur son visage.

- Il progresse bien, remarqua Gin en sautant sur sa colonne pour récupérer son paquet de dorayaki. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lancerait un Sôkatsui si vite, même si c'est par accident.  
Aizen hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, il fait de gros progrès, c'est encourageant.

- Je n'aurait peut-être pas dû aborder la technique si rapidement, fit pensivement Gin une main fourrée dans le sac de papier. J'ai peur de lui avoir embrouillé l'esprit avec mes explications.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ichigo est un garçon intelligent, il a compris ce que tu lui as expliqué. Ce sont les shinigami qui le prenaient pour un imbécile. Si on lui donne une chance de comprendre ses capacités, il ne la laissera pas passer.  
Gin croqua dans un gâteau en hochant la tête:

- Chi tu le dis, fit-il, la bouche pleine.  
Aizen se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air indulgent.

Après avoir quitté la salle d'entraînement, Ichigo regagna directement ses quartiers. Maintenant qu'il n'occupait plus la chambre de l'hôpital où il avait passé ses premières nuits dans la forteresse, il avait ses propres quartiers. Aizen avait visiblement voulu montrer clairement le rang qu'occupait à présent le rouquin dans la hiérarchie de Las Noches en lui attribuant l'appartement vide voisin de celui de Gin. Les arrancar avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'un simple shinigami avait de si particulier pour mériter un tel honneur, mais aucun n'avait osé s'y opposer.

Pour le moment, l'appartement était plutôt vide et impersonnel, mais Aizen avait permis à Ichigo de le décorer et de le meubler comme il voulait. Ichigo, cependant, n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça et le laissait en l'état. Du reste, il n'y passait que peu de temps, trop occupé par ses entraînements, qui lui prenaient la majeur partie de ses journées.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur lit et ôta ses bottes. Il portait un uniforme blanc d'arrancar semblable à celui d'Aizen, hormis en ce qui concernait la ceinture, bleu foncé au lieu d'être rouge. Au début, il s'était sentit un peu mal à l'aise de porter ces vêtements, mais son malaise se dissipa bien vite. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Abandonnant ses bottes et ses chaussettes sur le sol, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. Il retira son haori et le laissa en vrac sur un fauteuil avant de dénouer son obi bleu, tout en marchant, et le laissa tomber au sol juste devant la porte. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et acheva de se déshabiller. L'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris lui fit du bien. Bien qu'il refusa de le montrer devant Aizen, il était épuisé. Son corps était perclus de douleurs. Il fallait dire que ni Aizen ni Gin ne l'épargnaient au cours de l'entraînement. Il avait rarement autant travaillé. Même les entraînements des vizard n'étaient pas aussi difficiles. Penser ainsi à ses anciens alliés réveilla la colère latente de Shirosaki qui grogna hystériquement dans son esprit.

- La ferme, ordonna le rouquin.  
Un ricanement lui répondit, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Ichigo soupira. La colère de son hollow ne se calmait pas et la moindre allusion à ceux qui les avaient trahis suffisait à la réveiller. C'était épuisant de lutter contre lui pour l'obliger à se calmer.

Las, Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il s'empara de son gel douche et commença à se savonner, massant ses jambes et ses bras endoloris. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de n'avoir personne pour lui masser le dos. Shirosaki laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur que le rouquin fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Après avoir lavé puis rincé ses cheveux, Ichigo sortit de sa douche et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche. Il s'essaya énergiquement avant de frotter ses cheveux humides. Un instant, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il ressemblait toujours au gamin à qui Rukia Kuchiki avait transmis ses pouvoirs, seul ses cheveux roux avaient poussés et tombaient maintenant dans sa nuque. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi éloigné de l'adolescent qu'il était à cette époque. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'était écoulé que huit mois depuis sa rencontre avec la shinigami. Il avait l'impression qu'un siècle avait passé. Où était sa vie, à présent?

Il se détourna du miroir en serrant les poings puis jeta sa serviette humide dans le panier à linge avant de quitter la salle de bain dans laquelle planait de la vapeur dû à l'eau chaude de la douche. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il traversa sa chambre et se dirigea vers son armoire dans laquelle il prit un kimono. Aizen lui avait donné beaucoup de choses en dehors de son appartement, les vêtements en étaient une. Bien entendu le rouquin n'aurait pas dit non à des vêtements plus à la mode, des jeans troués, des T-shirt aux couleurs voyantes, des baskets confortables, ce genre de chose. Mais il se contentait des kimono choisis par le maître des lieux. Ils manquaient peut-être un peu de couleur, mais ils étaient tous magnifiques. Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. A plat ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller moelleux, il se sentit bien. Il se serait bien endormi, là, tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était encore trop énervé après son entraînement pour trouver le sommeil. Il tourna un peu la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre. Les seuls choses qu'il pouvait voir étaient la lune éternelle du Hueco Mundo ainsi que l'étendu noire du ciel surplombant un morceau de désert blanc. Pas une étoile ne venait percer la monotonie du ciel d'encre. Ce monde donnait vraiment l'impression d'être perdu au milieu du néant. Et ce silence assourdissant! Lui qui avait l'habitude d'entendre la rumeur des rues animées de Karakura avant de s'endormir, trouvait ce silence pesant. Il avait subitement l'impression d'être le seul survivant d'un monde ravagé par une apocalypse inconnue C'était réellement angoissant. Il se demanda ce qui était le pire: ce silence implacable ou les hurlements et les gémissements des créatures torturées par ce cinglé dans les sous-sols infectes de la douzième division.

Assaillit par les immondes souvenirs de sa captivité et de ce que ce Kurotsuchi lui avait fait subir, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya d'éloigner ces visions atroces de son esprit. Il serra convulsivement les poings sans se rendre compte que ses ongles entaillaient la paume de ses mains. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête: les geignement, les cris, les hurlements de douleurs, les pleurs, les épouvantables odeurs de sueur, de sang, d'urine, d'excrément et la puanteur infecte de la peur. Cette peur que lui même avait éprouvé. Cette terreur débilisante, paralysante, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, de réagir, de bouger. Mais le souvenir le plus vivace dans son esprit restait la souffrance. Ce taré de shinigami lui avait fait subir ces putains d'expérience sans prendre la peine de l'endormir avant. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, des lames coulaient le long de son visage. La colère grandissait en lui et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son reiatsu commençait à s'échapper par vagues noires et menaçantes autour de lui. Un ricanement grinçant se fit entendre tandis que l'adolescent se redressait. Ses pupilles dorées se découpant nettement sur le fond noir de ses yeux.

Souplement, le vizard se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche féline, toute fatigue oubliée. Avide de vengeance, il leva lentement la main pour ouvrir un Garganta. Il allait ouvrir le portail quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Gin qui avait l'air affolé.

- Ichigo-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Le vizard se tourna vers lui, un rictus effrayant sur le visage. Gin recula d'un pas en voyant ses yeux d'or, reconnaissant la créature sauvage qui avait faillit arracher la jambe de Sosuke.

- Ichigo-kun?  
Un rire grinçant se fit entendre.

- Désolé, il est absent pour le moment, fit la voix nasillarde de Shirosaki. Laisse lui un message et je lui transmettrai ... peut-être.  
Voyant ce que le vizard s'apprêtait à faire, Gin se jeta sur lui pour le ceinturer. Tous les deux s'effondrèrent sur la table basse du petit coin salon, la réduisant à un tas de petit bois. Un instant, ils luttèrent au sol, Gin essayant de maîtriser le vizard et Shirosaki essayant de lui échapper. Au prix d'un violent effort, Gin parvint à immobiliser son adversaire, d'une prise que n'aurait pas renié un champion de catch. Coincé, Shirosaki répliqua de la seule manière qu'il pouvait: il planta ses dents dans l'avant bras du traître lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du vizard quand il sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue. Sourire qui se tordit en un rictus hideux quand Gin attrapa une poignée de cheveux roux et tira dessus pour obliger le vizard à lever la tête. Pendant un instant, Shirosaki essaya de se débattre, mais sentant qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage dans cette situation, décida de laisser tomber ... pour le moment.

Gin desserra sa prise sur le corps du vizard quand il le sentit s'affaisser contre lui, comme s'il perdait connaissance. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux après un instant et Gin constata avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient repris leurs couleur noisette habituelle. Ichigo s'agita un instant, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ichimaru, grogna-t-il, un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'empêche ton hollow d'aller vous jeter entre les mains des shinigami.

- Hein?  
Avant que Gin ai eu le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit, une voix mécontente se fit entendre depuis la porte restée ouverte.

- Vous vous amusez bien?  
Ichigo se redressa d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille. Aizen se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air mécontent. Ichigo se rendit soudain compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Lui et Ichimaru se vautrant sur le tapis ... Qu'est-ce que le maître de Las Noches allait imaginer?

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, bafouilla-t-il.  
Mais sa voix se tut d'elle même sous le regard ardent que lui lançait Aizen. Il baissa la tête.

- Ah lala! Faut perdre cette méchante habitude d'intimider les autres, capitaine, ricana Gin en se relevant.  
Le regard perçant du traître se braqua aussitôt sur lui, mais ça ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu as une bonne explication, j'espère Gin!

- Ouaip! Monsieur le hollow de Ichigo-chaaan, avait décidé de faire une petite visite aux shinigami. J'essayais juste de l'en empêcher et regarde ça, il m'a mordu!  
L'ancien capitaine exhiba son bras droit ensanglanté ou une blessure était nettement visible sur sa peau pale. Aizen haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, il avait sentit ce reiatsu noir et meurtrier, tout le monde dans la forteresse l'avait certainement sentit. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'était précipité sur place. A vrai dire, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus: que le hollow ne tente quelque chose de stupide et fasse échouer tous leurs efforts pour rendre Ichigo plus fort. Il allait lui falloir apprendre très rapidement au gamin à mieux maîtriser son hollow. La maîtrise qu'il en avait était assez bonne mais restait nettement insuffisante quand la créature se laissait ainsi emporter par la colère qui brûlait en elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Aizen sembla réfléchir à la situation. Ichigo n'en menait pas large, honteux d'avoir laissé Shirosaki prendre le contrôle et menacer de se jeter entre les griffes des shinigami. Gin se contentait d'essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de sa morsure avec la manche de son haori. La voix d'Aizen rompit le silence après un moment:

- Je pense qu'un changement dans ton entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal, Ichigo-kun, commença-t-il, réfléchissant toujours. Il est temps que tu apprennes à contrôler ton hollow dans toutes les circonstances. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'il gâche nos dernières chances en se lançant dans une expédition punitive hasardeuse contre les shinigami.  
Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

- Nous commencerons demain, acheva Aizen.  
Encore une fois le rouquin hocha silencieusement la tête. Aizen lui posa la main sur l'épaule en un geste rassurant et lui adressa l'un de ces sourires troublants qu'il lui adressait parfois, avant de quitter la chambre. Ichigio se tourna vers Gin dont la manche était à présent teintée de rouge.

- Désolé pour ça, fit le rouquin en désignant la manche d'un geste.

- C'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre, affirma le mordu avec un sourire moqueur.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas, se sentant vraiment ridicule. Sans se départir de son sourire, Gin lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir à son tour.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les shinigami attendait dans l'arrière boutique, que le propriétaire des lieux daigne se montrer. Adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Hitsugaya observait ceux qui seraient ses compagnons pour cette mission. Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de surveillance et de récolte d'informations mais son groupe laissait d'avantage penser qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre Las Noches d'assaut. Pas moins de sept shinigami s'étaient portés volontaires pour cette mission: sa propre vice-capitaine pour commencer ainsi que le vice capitaine de la neuvième division, qui ne la laissait plus faire un pas toute seule depuis ce qu'il avait pris pour une tentative d'assassinat de la blonde par le traître Ichimaru. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, qui semblait nourrir une colère personnelle à l'encontre de Kurosaki. Il y avait aussi Madarame, qui ne cherchait sans doute rien d'autre qu'une bonne bagarre et qui se baladait sans sa moitié, pour une fois. Unohana avait aussi insisté pour qu'il emmène un membre de sa division, un certain Yamada, au cas ou ils devraient se faire soigner. En revanche, Hitsugaya ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux derniers membres de son groupe s'étaient joint à eux. Il était évident que Kira vouait toujours une grande admiration à son capitaine, le gamin se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le Vieux lui faisait toujours confiance, il était évident qu'il trahirait lui aussi si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Quand à Rukia Kuchiki, elle avait passé outre l'interdiction faite par son frère pour rejoindre la mission. Elle seule savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Hitsugaya détestait avoir à faire équipe avec des shinigami dont il doutait des motivations et de la loyauté. Mais son équipe avait été approuvée par Yamamoto et il n'avait vraiment rien à faire contre ça.

Hitsugaya ignorait ce qu'ils allaient trouver au Hueco Mundo. Yamamoto en avait interdit l'accès après la bataille de la fausse Karakura, si bien que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'y passait. Les seules indications qu'ils avaient venaient des caméras espions que Kurotsuchi avait placé autour de Las Noches avant de quitter le Hueco Mundo. Elles leur avait permis de repérer une certaine activité au sein de la forteresse, principalement des arrancar essayant de réparer les dégâts dus aux combats, mais pas de déterminer si Aizen ou Kurosaki s'y trouvaient. D'ailleurs plusieurs d'entre elles avait été détruites depuis la bataille de Karakura, signifiant que les arrancar avaient des choses à cacher. Le petit capitaine espérait découvrir quoi.

Une porte coulissa non loin de lui, attirant l'attention de tous les shinigami présents. Urahara s'avança vers eux, le visage en partie camouflé par son chapeau. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, cet homme ne lui inspirant plus aucune confiance.

- Ooooooh de la visite! Fit le commerçant d'un air enjoué. Mon magasin est honoré de recevoir tous ces nobles shinigami.  
Hitsugaya quitta l'appui du mur et s'approcha de l'exilé.

- Trêve de fausses politesses, Urahara, nous ne somme pas venus pour jouer avec vous! Grogna-t-il avec sa mauvaise humeur coutumière.

- Oh? Dans ce cas que puis-je faire pour vous, capitaine Hitsugaya?

- Envoyez nous au Hueco Mundo.  
Le commerçant haussa les sourcil d'un air idiot, certainement surpris par cette demande.

- Au Hueco Mundo, répéta-t-il. Pour quoi faire?

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Kurosaki Ichigo y a trouvé refuge.  
Aussitôt l'air idiot du shinigami exilé laissa sa place à un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Kurosaki peut nous avoir trahi pour rejoindre Aizen?

- Il serait idiot s'il ne l'avait pas fait, répliqua Hitsugaya d'un ton glacial. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où il pourrait nous échapper et il le sait très bien.  
Un silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Hitsugaya, prenant ça pour une hésitation de la part du commerçant, tira un rouleau de parchemin de la veste de son kimono et le tendit à Urahara.

- Voilà l'ordre signé par Yamamoto de nous ouvrir exceptionnellement le portail vers le Hueco Mundo.  
Urahara l'ignora. Il se détourna en soupirant et se dirigea vers sa boutique. Les shinigami le suivirent quand il ouvrit la trappe menant à la salle souterraine. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le fameux portail. Urahara l'ouvrit sans un mot. Les shinigami échangèrent un regard déterminé avant de s'approcher.

- Le portail restera ouvert jusqu'à votre retour, annonça Urahara avec calme et sérieux. Vous le retrouverez à l'endroit même où vous arriverez.  
Hitsugaya hocha silencieusement la tête et s'élança le premier dans le passage.

Urahara regarda les shinigami disparaître les uns après les autres. Il resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le portail, même après que le dernier shinigami, un maladroit du nom de Yamada, eut traversé le passage. Il semblait soucieux.

- Ah lala, soupira-t-il en tirant son chapeau sur ses yeux. Ichigo tu me déçois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses vendre ton âme à Aizen!

- Ca t'étonne? fit une voix derrière lui. Moi pas. Ce petit a saisit la seule chance qui lui restait, après que vous l'ayez tous trahit. S'il revient pour se venger, vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

- Ne dis pas ça, Yoruichi, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.  
Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit:

- On a toujours le choix, Kisuke.  
Le commerçant ne répondit pas et resta le regard silencieusement fixé sur le portail.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un qui tambourinait avec insistance à sa porte. Encore groggy le jeune homme s'arracha à ses couvertures accueillantes et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, sans se soucier de son yukata largement ouvert sur la poitrine. Il bâilla en se passant une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, grogna-t-il, comme son visiteur continuait à frapper avec insistance.  
Ouvrant la porte, le rouquin tomba nez à nez avec un arrancar qu'il reconnu comme étant le serviteur mal embouché d'Aizen. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que le hollow lui voulait, il ne lui adressait jamais la parole sans y être obligé.

- Oui? Demanda le rouquin plus froidement que nécessaire.

- Aizen-sama souhaite vous voir, Kurosaki-sama. Tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?  
L'arrancar, cependant, ne répondit pas. Sa mission achevé, il regagna les quartier de son maître sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

Jurant entre ses dents, Ichigo claqua la porte avec mauvaise humeur et, décidant que Aizen pouvait bien l'attendre quelque minutes, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un uniforme propre avant de se rendre chez le traître. Quand il frappa à la porte, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche, l'arrancar de service lui ouvrit. Ichigo retint un ricanement devant l'air outré de la créature. Certainement était-il le seul à oser faire attendre Aizen ainsi après une convocation.

L'arrancar amena Ichigo jusqu'au bureau de son maître avant de le laisser devant la porte sans un mot. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner avant de frapper. La voix d'Aizen lui répondit aussitôt, l'invitant à entrer. Ichigo obéit et rejoignit l'ancien capitaine dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise il ne le trouva pas seul. Un arrancar qu'il avait parfois croisé dans les couloirs, mais dont il ignorait le nom, se tenait aux cotés du maître de Las Noches.

- Ah, Ichigo-kun, nous t'attendions, fit Aizen en souriant.  
Ichigo s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel était assis le traître.

- Ichigo-kun, voici Ramiro, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera ton serviteur.  
L'arrancar s'avança et s'inclina devant Ichigo.

- Je suis Ramiro Serrano, onzième arrancar. C'est un honneur d'être à votre service, Kurosaki-sama.

- Euh ...

- Ramiro ne sera pas uniquement dédié à ton service, mais aussi à ta protection, précisa Aizen.  
Le regard de Ichigo se détacha de l'arrancar pour se poser sur le traître.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, protesta-t-il, un peu vexé.

- Ce qui s'est produit hier soir m'incite à penser le contraire, répliqua Aizen sans perdre son calme.  
A ça, le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Ramiro a pour mission d'empêcher ton hollow de faire des bêtises jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrises complètement, continua Aizen.  
Ichigo hocha la tête, encore honteux de ce qui s'était produit la veille.

- Je comprends.  
Aizen se contenta de sourire, satisfait de constater que le jeune homme se rangeait à son avis sans difficulté.

- C'est parfait, tu ...  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le serviteur d'Aizen.

- Aizen-sama, Szayel-sama vous demande de toute urgence à la salle de surveillance, des shinigami ont été repéré dans le désert, non loin d'ici.  
Le visage du traître s'assombrit aussitôt. Il se leva avec un calme étonnant pour la situation puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends, intervint Ichigo, je viens.  
Aizen sembla peser le pour et le contre puis accepta d'un hochement de tête. Le rouquin lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il quittait le bureau pour gagner la salle de surveillance. Enchaînant les shunpô sur les talons du traître, le jeune homme remarqua que si Aizen boitait, ça ne semblait pas affecter son utilisation du shunpô.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de surveillance, ils y trouvèrent Szayel, assis derrière les écrans de surveillance ainsi que Gin. L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division semblait soucieux, ce qui prouvait que cette intrusion n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Aizen s'approcha des consoles et jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans.

- Alors, ces shinigami? demanda-t-il.

- Ils se trouve dans le secteur 15 ouest, informa Szayel. J'ai repéré l'ouverture d'un portail dans le secteurs 3 des Dunes Mouvantes.  
Ichigo s'approcha à son tour et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand ils vit Rukia et Abarai accompagner les envahisseurs. Il serra les poings si fort que ses articulations craquèrent. Dans son esprit, le rire dément de son hollow devenait de plus en plus assourdissant.

- Ce cher Hitsugaya, sourit Aizen. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours à mettre son nez dans des histoires qui le dépassent. Qui as-tu envoyé, Gin?

- Ceux que je trouvais: Grimmjow et Nelliel.

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Rejoins-les.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'eux.

- Chasse-les ou tue-les, peu m'importe.

- Je m'en chaaaarge! Chanta le traître.  
Il se tourna vers la porte puis se figea:

- Ichigo-kun n'était pas avec toi?  
Aizen se retourna vivement mais ne put que constater, lui aussi, la disparition du rouquin.

- Maudit gamin, il ne se tiendra jamais tranquille ma parole. Gin, empêche le de s'attirer trop d'ennuis.

- Je m'en charge, acquiesça le traître soudain redevenu sérieux.  
Il quitta la pièce si rapidement qu'il sembla disparaître comme par magie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La chaleur écrasante du désert se mêlait à un vent implacable, chargé de particules de sable abrasive, pour rendre l'endroit invivable. Les shinigami se demandaient comment il pouvait faire si chaud dans un monde qui n'avait pas de soleil, tandis qu'il cheminaient entre les dunes en direction de l'immense forteresse blanche visible dans le lointain. A leur tête, Hitsugaya pestait intérieurement contre ce monde infernal et contre la bêtise de Urahara. Cet abruti n'aurait pas pu les amener plus près de leur destination? Il avait fallut qu'ils tombent à des kilomètres de la forteresse.

Ils enchaînaient les shunpô, les sens en alerte, prêts à toutes éventualités. Ils sentaient la présence de dizaine de hollow autour d'eux, mais aucun ne se montra. Le danger semblait les serrer de prés, prêt à surgir de partout à la fois. Les shinigami étaient tendus, nerveux et pressés d'en finir avec cette mission. Aucun d'eux ne parlait et c'est tout juste s'ils osaient respirer. Les missions en territoire ennemi étaient toujours dangereuses, surtout quand des hordes de hollow veillaient dans les ténèbres en attendant le moindre moment de faiblesse pour frapper.

La forteresse se rapprochait lentement mais inexorablement. Les shinigami n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse prouver la présence de traîtres en ces lieux, encore moins celle de Kurosaki. Ce qui ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là, au contraire. Aizen était un homme prudent et s'il était toujours au Hueco Mundo, nul doute qu'il avait pris ses dispositions afin que ses ennemis ne le trouvent pas avant qu'il soit totalement rétabli de ses blessures. Yamamoto n'avait pas donné d'ordres en ce qui concernait Aizen, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hitsugaya. S'il le trouvait, il le tuerait de ses propres mains afin de venger Hinamori et tous les autres shinigami que le traître avait blessé ou tué. C'était toujours mieux que de le traîner au Seireitei pour le remettre au vieux.

Les shinigami n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres des murs menaçants de Las Noches quand le reiatsu d'une puissance étouffante d'un espada les arrêta comme s'ils se heurtaient à un mur. Les shinigami alarmés, tirèrent leur zanpakutô de leur fourreau et cherchèrent leurs adversaires du regard. Une haute silhouette se découpa sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre au sommet d'une dune toute proche. Un rire dément se fit entendre.

- Regardez moi ça, de petits shinigami venus d'eux mêmes se jeter dans la gueule du loup!

- Grimmjow, cracha Rukia en faisant un pas en arrière. Tu étais mort!  
Son sourire psychotique en place, l'arrancar disparu de leur vue en utilisant le sonido et réapparu soudainement derrière la petite shinigami. Rukia n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Les nouvelles faisant état de ma mort étaient exagérées, minus, susurra l'arrancar à son oreille.  
Il s'écarta vivement avant que la gamine ne se retourne en fendant l'air de son sabre. La lame ne trouva que le vide.

- Tu es vraiment lente, minus, ricana l'arrancar.  
Une lame se posa alors sur son épaule.

- Et toi tu es idiot de venir nous défier seul, grogna Hitsugaya.

- Qui te dis que je suis seul, morveux?  
Comme pour répondre à cette question, c'est à ce moment que Nelliel se montra. Les shinigami se regroupèrent, sur leurs gardes.

- Nell! S'exclama Renji stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je pensais que t'étais notre amie!  
La femme arrancar lui lança un regard glacial:

- Vu ce que vous faites de vos amis, je préfère nettement être votre ennemi, shinigami, répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi glaciale. De cette manière, je n'aurai pas à m'étonner de prendre un coup dans le dos.

- Tu parles de Kurosaki, grogna Renji en réponse.

- Ah? Fit l'arrancar avec mépris. Parce qu'il y en a d'autres que vous avez trahi de la même manière?  
Ce n'était pas une question et ça n'appelait aucune réponse. C'était simplement la manière de Nelliel de dire que le comportement des shinigami envers Ichigo était immonde.

- Ca veut dire qu'il est avec Aizen? Intervint Hitsugaya.  
Grimmjow en profita pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et s'évapora littéralement de la vue de ses adversaires pour réapparaître près de Nelliel. Hisagi et Matsumoto se précipitèrent pour couvrir Hitsugaya qui se relevait en crachant le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, lança Nelliel en couvant le petit capitaine d'un regard menaçant. Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, grogna Renji.  
Il s'élança vers les espada d'un shunpô, sabre brandit. Grimmjow se contenta de lever la main et un flash de lumière bleu éclata quand il lança un cero contre le shinigami. Surpris par la vitesse de l'arrancar, le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver le fut frappé de plein fouet par le rayon d'énergie.

- Renji, s'écria Rukia, alarmée.  
Le shinigami roula dans le sable, inconscient. Le haut de son shihakushô, réduit à l'état de lambeaux fumants, pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules. Son torse présentait les traces d'une sévère brûlure. Rukia se rua vers lui en même temps que le shinigami de la quatrième division, Yamada Hanatarô. Sans perdre de temps, il commença à soigner les blessures de Renji.

- Il est plus fort que la dernière fois, ragea Rukia en se relevant.  
Grimmjow observait la main avec laquelle il avait lancé le cero d'un air dubitatif.

- Et encore, fit-il en posant son regard d'azur sur la shinigami. Je me suis retenu.  
Il fuit suivre cette affirmation d'un rire menaçant.

- Nous venons uniquement pour Kurosaki, intervint Hitsugaya en s'avançant. Si vous l'avez, rendez le nous ...

- Sinon, quoi? Interrompit Grimmjow. Tu vas me mettre une vilaine fessée? Comme si tu pouvais!  
Hitsugaya lui lança un regard noir.

- De toutes façons, Kurosaki est hors de notre portée, et hors de la votre aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow se contenta de son sourire mauvais. Hitsugaya ouvrait le bec pour reprendre la parole lorsqu'il fut coupé net par un reiatsu si puissant qu'il lui coupa presque la respiration.

- On parle de moi à ce que je vois! Fit une voix étrange, aiguë, dédoublée.

- Oh non, se lamenta Nelliel.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Kurosaki, grogna Hitsugaya.

- En personne, répondit le vizard avec un sourire cruel.  
Il descendit la dune sur laquelle il était perché d'une démarche impériale avant de se planter face aux shinigami médusés.

- Vous me cherchiez? Me voilà!

- Kurosaki Ichigo, commença Hitsugaya. Vous allez me suivre au Seireitei où vous serez jugé pour le meurtre du capitaine Kurotsuchi ainsi que pour rébellion et trahison.

- Crève!  
Sans laisser à personne le temps de réagir, Ichigo s'élança vers Hitsugaya d'un shunpô étourdissant. Le jeune capitaine ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense avant que le vizard ne surgisse devant lui comme une furie. D'un coup d'épaule, Ichigo envoya Hitsugaya rouler à des mètres de lui, presque assommé.

- Capitaine, s'écria Rangiku.  
Elle se jeta sur Ichigo, arme brandit au dessus de sa tête. Sa lame s'abattit sur le rouquin mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvre, Ichigo envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la blonde, l'envoyant rejoindre son capitaine. Presque aussitôt, une lame mordit sa chair, lui perçant l'épaule gauche. Ichigo tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inexpressif de Hisagi. Utilisant Haineko, qu'il tenait toujours par sa lame, Ichigo poignarda le shinigami et l'abandonna sur le sol. Madarame s'avança nonchalamment, sa lance sur les épaules, l'air sûr de lui.

- Tu me dois une revanche, Kurosaki, affirma-t-il d'une voix belliqueuse.  
Grimmjow s'interposa, l'air tout aussi belliqueux.

- Héééé! T'as l'air balaise, toi, lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu tiendras p't'être plus longtemps que l'autre!  
Madarame pointa sa lance sur lui, acceptant le combat et l'arrancar disparu dans un nuage de poussières, fondant sur le shinigami comme un prédateur affamé. Ichigo se détourna d'eux avec un soupir et reporta son attention sur les autres shinigami encore debout: Kuchiki Rukia, qui avait été son amie et l'avait trahi comme les autres et un blondinet en qui il reconnu le vice-capitaine de la troisième division: Kira Izuru. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se battre, ainsi Ichigo se dirigea vers Hitsugaya, toujours assommé sur le sable, se proposant par là de l'achever.

- Ichigo, appela Rukia.  
Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, son visage arborant une expression figée et glaciale, ses yeux dorés emplis de haine et de rancune. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

- I ... Ichigo ... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Tu n'as pas rejoins Aizen!

- Il se trouve que si, répondit le vizard d'une voix tranchante.

- Nais c'est notre ennemi!

- Non, Kuchiki, c'est votre ennemi, plus le miens  
Devant l'air perdu de la gamine, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner:

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser dépecer vivant par votre débile maquillé, simplement parce que le vieux l'avait ordonné? Et puis tien, c'est vraiment étonnant de te voir aussi désarmée, prête à fondre en larmes parce que j'ai rejoins Aizen. Quand le vieux con m'a condamné à mort tu n'as pas été aussi émue, il me semble. Je me souviens même que tu as quitté la salle sans un regard en arrière. Tu préfères donc me voir mort plutôt qu'aux cotés d'Aizen?

- Mais ... Mais, tu n'as pas le droit  
Un nouveau ricanement lui glaça le sang.

- Ah, tien donc! Ainsi vous pouvez librement trahir ceux qui se battent pour vous, mais moi je n'aurais pas le droit de vous trahir! Vous vous prenez pour qui, vous, les shinigami?  
Rukia baissa la tête:

- Ichigo ... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir te combattre. Danse, Sodeno Shirayuki!  
Ichigo regarda la lame de Rukia changer d'apparence sans bouger un muscle.

- Première dan ...  
Nelliel apparut soudainement devant elle et attrapa la lame à pleine main.

- C'est moi ton adversaire, shinigami!  
Rukia recula, lançant un regard hargneux vers l'arrancar.

- Je ne laisserai plus aucun d'entre vous faire de mal à Ichigo!  
Sur ses mot, elle tira son zanpakutô et s'élança contre Rukia.

Ichigo les regarda un instant échanger coups pour coups avant de tourner son attention vers les autres. Grimmjow avait pris Madarame en un contre un et semblait dominer le duel. Yamada s'affairait toujours aux cotés de Renji tendis que Hitsugaya et Hisagi reprenaient leurs esprits un peu plus loin. Le regard du rouquin se posa alors sur le seul shinigami qui restait: Kira. Le shinigami pointa son zanpakutô sur Ichigo arborant son habituelle expression triste et préoccupée.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, fit-il. De tous tu es vraiment le dernier que j'aurai pensé pouvoir nous trahir un jour. Je suppose que tout arrive.  
Ichigo ne se fatigua même pas à répondre. Sans conviction, Kira fit un pas vers lui.

- Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi, mais je crains n'avoir pas le choix.  
Il se mit en garde et Ichigo se contenta de l'observer un instant sans bouger. Kira hésita un instant avant d'attaquer. Ichigo esquiva d'un pas de coté et profita de l'élan du shinigami pour le jeter au sol d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Kira mordit la poussière avant d'avoir comprit ce qui se passait.

- Shinigami, ricana Ichigo. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point vous étiez pathétiques.  
Kira se releva, sabre en main:

- Tu n'es pas, le Kurosaki que nous connaissions, tu es un monstre!  
Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du vizard:

- Le Ichigo que vous connaissiez est mort, répondit sa voix dédoublée avec une ironie cruelle. C'est vous qui l'avez tué.  
Sur ces mots, Ichigo s'empara de son zanpakutô et lança un Getsuga Tenshô sur le blondinet. Kira parvint à le bloquer mais la force de l'impact le fit déraper en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Ichigo fit quelques pas dans sa direction, zanpakutô posé sur son épaule quand un cri retenti sur sa droite. Un sourire sarcastiques au lèvre, il vit Hisagi le charger, malgré sa blessure. Au même moment, le vizard sentit un froid glacial dans son dos. Il se retourna à temps pour voir Hitsugaya lancer vers lui un de ses dragon de glace. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il leva Zangetsu pour parer l'attaque de Hisagi. Au même instant, le dragon s'abattit sur lui. Un éclair argenté dansa devant ses yeux, détruisant le dragon instantanément.

- Ah lala, Ichigo-chan, tu en as une mauvaise habitude de toujours te mettre dans des situations impossibles, fit la voix de Gin à sa droite.

- Ichimaru! Grogna Hitsugaya avec rancoeur.  
Gin ramena Shinsô à sa taille habituelle. Ichigo repoussa Hisagi d'un mouvement d'épaule et lança un regard acéré au nouveau venu. Trop absorbé par l'apparition soudaine de Gin, personne ne remarqua le regard admiratif que Kira lança vers le traître.

- Le capitaine ne va pas être content, présagea Gin en soupirant. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas en place.

- Tu es venu pour me faire la leçon, grinça le jeune homme.

- Plutôt pour te ramener.  
Un grognement fut la seule réponse du rouquin.

- Je e charge de Hitsugaya, annonça Gin.  
Ichigo hocha la tête, comprenant que les autres étaient pour lui. Il se tourna vers Hisagi qui revenait à la charge tandis que Gin s'éloignait d'un shunpô, entraînant Hitsugaya derrière lui, afin de se battre sans gêner ou être gêner par Ichigo et ses adversaires.

Le rouquin para d'un geste l'attaque que le balafré lança vers lui puis le repoussa d'un simple mouvement des épaules. Hisagi recula de plusieurs pas, surpris par la force du jeune homme. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le vizard était au Hueco Mundo et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Aizen, vu qu'il était à présent certain qu'il n'était pas prisonnier, mais il était indéniable qu'il n'était plus le même. Sa colère et sa force n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait du jeune homme. Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi Ichigo était aussi en colère contre eux, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin ne pouvait pas accepter son sort sans broncher. Après tout, c'était pour le bien des trois mondes, non?

Ichigo, de son coté, se moquait bien de savoir ce que ses adversaires avaient dans le crâne. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui à présent c'était de les écraser comme des insectes. Enivré par la colère de Shirosaki et par la sienne, le vizard attaqua avec une violence incroyable. Pris au dépourvu, Hisagi para le massif zanpakutô de son adversaire d'un mouvement réflexe et ne put que s'en féliciter. S'il n'avait pas levé sa lame devant lui, il aurait probablement été décapité. Il se mit hors de porté d'un bond et observa Ichigo de loin. Les yeux d'or du vizard se posèrent sur lui et le shinigami put voir un sourire sarcastique se peindre sur ses lèvres. Non, décidément, il n'y avait plus rien de commun entre le garçon qui avait mis le Seireitei sens dessus dessous pour libérer Kuchiki Rukia et cette créature qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était d'avantage hollow que shinigami, à présent, exactement comme le commandant Yamamoto l'avait prédit! Il ne pouvait permettre l'existence d'une telle créature!

Faisant fi de ses blessures et du sang qui coulait le long de sa poitrine, imprégnant son shihakushô, Hisagi se redressa et pointa son zanpakutô sur le vizard.

- Fauche, Kazeshini!  
Le sabre se divisa en deux faux pourvues de deux lame et réunies par une chaîne. Ichigo considéra le zanpakutô sans la moindre émotion visible. En un éclair, Hisagi disparu de son champ de vision pour réapparaître juste devant lui. La faux siffla à ses oreilles. Ichigo leva Zangetsu pour parer mais avant même que les deux armes entre en contact, Hisagi lança une autre attaque avec sa deuxième faux. Le rouquin se jeta au sol au moment où l'une des lames luisait devant ses yeux. Kazeshini trancha quelques uns de ses cheveux au passage mais ne ne le toucha pas. Ichigo dérapa dans le sable et enchaîna avec un shunpô pour se mettre à distance. Hisagi se retourna au moment où le rouquin enchaînait avec un Getsuga Tenshô. La lame d'énergie fonça droit sur le shinigami à une telle vitesse que celui-ci n'eut que le temps de se jeter de coté pour l'esquiver. L'attaque du vizard percuta la dune sur laquelle se tenait Hisagi et souleva un tel nuage de sable que la visibilité fut réduite à néant tout autour d'eux.

D'un geste de la main, Ichigo plaça son masque sur son visage pour se protéger du sable abrasif, puis se rua dans le nuage. Pratiquement aveuglé le shinigami ne le sentit approcher que trop tard. Un formidable coup de poing l'envoya voler hors du nuage.

- Hisagi! S'écria Kira en se précipitant pour couvrir son camarade.  
Ichigo émergea du nuage, zanpakutô en main et masque placé sur son visage. Kira se tourna vers lui et pointa son zanpakutô dans sa direction.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Kurosaki mais je ne te laisserai pas menacer mes camarades.  
Il appela son zanpakutô et Wabisuke prit son étrange forme de crochet. Le blondinet se rua ensuite contre le vizard. Ichigo para le premier coup sans difficulté. Il enchaîna ensuite plusieurs attaques désordonnées sans se soucier de savoir s'il touchait son adversaires ou non. Un peu étonné par cette tactique plutôt étrange, Ichigo se contenta de parer les coups du shinigami. Il allait répliquer lorsque soudain, son zanpakutô lui échappa des mains.

- Tu n'as pas été très bien renseigné, on dirait, constata Kira en regardant Ichigo. Mon zanpakutô, Wabisuke, a une capacité très spéciale. Celle de doubler le poids de ce qu'il touche à chaque coup porté.  
Derrière son masque, les yeux de Ichigo doublèrent de volume.

- Tu voilà dans l'incapacité de te servir de ton arme. Rends-toi, Kurosaki.

- Crève, répliqua le vizard de sa voix dédoublée.  
D'un shunpô étourdissant, il se jeta sur le shinigami. Kira recula de deux pas pour se préparer à la riposte mais le poing de Ichigo s'abattit sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Le blondinet fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, le visage en sang. Tandis que le shinigami se recroquevillait sur le sable, crachant plusieurs de ses dents, le vizard s'approcha de lui d'un pas tranquille, laissant son zanpakutô derrière lui. Arrivé près du shinigami, Ichigo leva une main et la pointa sur Kira. Une boule d'énergie rougeâtre commença à s'y former. Comprenant ce qu'il préparait, Kira sentit une peur électrisante le traverser. Se rassemblant comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur une proie, il bondit hors de portée du cero. Ichigo se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais comme il pointait un nouveau cero vers lui, une chaîne cliqueta à ses oreilles. Il eu juste le temps d'esquiver avant que l'une des faux de Hisagi ne tombe lourdement sur le sable à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Vous commencez à me saouler!

- T'as encore rien vu, fit une voix.  
Avant de comprendre, Ichigo se retrouva piégé au coeur d'un nuage de cendre et de sable tranchant comme des rasoirs. Le nuage se mit à tourbillonner sur lui-même, comme une tornade, déchirant son kimono blanc et lui infligeant de profondes coupures sur tout le corps. Ichigo parvint à s'en extirper en se projetant en l'air d'un shunpô. Le corps ensanglanté, les vêtements complètement déchiquetés, il profita de son élan pour lancer un cero vers les shinigami. En réponse, l'un des faux de Hisagi fusa vers lui. Ichigo parvint à l'esquiver en modifiant sa chute d'une torsion des reins. Ayant anticipé la manoeuvre, Hisagi choisit ce moment pour lancer son autre faux. Encore une fois, Ichigo parvint à esquiver la lame de justesse, mais Hisagi tira un coup sec sur la chaîne qu'il avait en main et celle ci s'enroula autour du rouquin comme un serpent. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne, Hisagi jeta le rouquin saucissonné au sol.

- A toi, Ran, cria-t-il.  
La blonde hocha la tête et leva la tsuka de son zanpakutô à présent dépourvu de lame. Aussitôt, le nuage de sable et de cendres s'abattit sur un Ichigo impuissant.

-Héééé! Il nous le faut vivant, rappela Kira, inquiet de voir la rage que la blonde mettait dans son attaque.  
Les deux autres ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, ou il décidèrent de ne pas y faire attention.

- Vivant ou mort, je ne vous le laisserai pas, fit une voix étrangement douce.  
Une puissance implacable s'abattit sur tous les belligérants, interrompant les combats.

- Ai ...Aizen, cracha Hitsugaya avec hargne.

- Hitsugaya-kun, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
Le maître de Las Noches s'approcha d'un pas clame, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa boiterie.

- Je vais te demander de relâcher Ichigo, Hisagi-kun.  
Au lieu de ça, le shinigami fit un mouvement pour attaquer le nouveau venu. Aizen leva lentement la main. Hisagi ne le vit pas bouger, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'attaque. Il se retrouva soudain au sol, une profonde entaille en travers de l'abdomen. La chaîne de Kazeshini se brisa net, comme un fil coupé par un sabre, libérant un Ichigo en piteux état.

- AIZEN! Gronda Hitsugaya.  
Le petit capitaine apparut brusquement au dessus du traître, son zanpakutô brandit.

- Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru! Appela le shinigami.  
Aizen se contenta de faire exploser son reiatsu, sans bouger un muscle, désintégrant le dragon de glace avant que celui l'ai atteint. Hitsugaya retomba sur lui, prêt à frapper. Aizen arrêta la lame d'une main, un petit sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Hitsugaya-kun. Toujours aussi incapable de comprendre quand tu devrais renoncer.  
De sa main libre, Aizen traça rapidement une figure cabalistique devant lui.

- Kurohitsugi, prononça-t-il d'une voix calme.  
Le sort se referma sur Hitsugaya.

- Capitaine, s'écria Rangiku.  
Le corps ensanglanté du jeune capitaine retomba dans le sable. Inerte.

La blonde semblait prise entre deux feu: secourir son capitaine ou mener à bien la mission. Avec Aizen sur place, la donne venait de changer dramatiquement. Aizen et Gin étaient tous deux capable de tous les balayer d'un geste. Avec le capitaine Hitsugaya, Abarai et Hisagi blessé, Kira hors de combat également, ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance de pouvoir vaincre les deux traîtres et les deux espada restant pour ramener Kurosaki au Seireitei. Ils étaient peut-être supérieurs en nombres mais pas en force.

- On se repli, ordonna-t-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

- Quoi? Brailla Madarame. On commence seulement à s'amuser.  
Malgré ces fanfaronnades, pas besoin d'être médecin pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état que les autres. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas épargné non plus. Son shihakushô en lambeau ne suffisait pas à cacher les nombreuses blessures qui zébraient son corps.

- On se repli, lança Matsumoto d'une voix autoritaire.  
Les shinigami encore conscients se concertèrent du regard avant d'obtempérer. Kira aida Hisagi à se relever et le supporta un instant avant de s'éclipser d'un shunpô avec lui, non sans avoir lancé un regard vers Gin avant de disparaître. Madarame faussa compagnie à Grimmjow qui manifesta son mécontentement en lui lançant une suite d'injures fleuries, et s'empara de Abarai avant de quitter les lieux. Tandis que Rukia et Yamada suivaient les autres, Matsumoto s'empara du corps de Hitsugaya et le jeta sur son épaule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours en vie. En quelques secondes, les shinigami plièrent bagage et disparurent du champs de bataille.

- Quoi, on les laisse partir comme ça, grogna Grimmjow, de mauvaise humeur.

- Inutile de les poursuivre, ordonna Aizen.

- Pourquoi?  
Sans répondre, Aizen fit quelque pas vers Ichigo qui se relevait péniblement.

- Tu vas bien, Ichigo-kun?

- J'ai connu mieux.  
Il releva la tête et croisa le regard que le traître posait sur lui. Il s'attendait à ce que Aizen soit furieux contre lui après son incartade qui aurait pu s'avérer désastreuse, mais certainement pas au sourire doux que Aizen lui adressait. Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se trouvant très stupide. Il pensait que des excuses s'imposaient mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour formuler le moindre mot, Aizen tomba à genoux devant lui puis s'effondra lentement dans le sable.

- Hé là!  
Gin apparut près d'eux, l'air inquiet. Il se pencha sur le traître inconscient et l'ausculta rapidement.

- Ca va, il est vivant et il respire normalement, mais ces efforts l'on vidé de ses forces.  
Il s'assit sur ses talon en soupirant et passa une main sur front ensanglanté.

- Je m'en doutais, c'était du bluff!

- Du bluff? Répéta Ichigo en observant le corps inerte d'Aizen avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Sosuke est apparu devant les shinigami comme si de rien n'était, mais je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré assez de force pour les affronter. Il comptait sur l'impression qu'il allait leur faire et sur la peur que sa force leur inspire toujours pour les faire décamper.

- C'est pour ça qu'il les a laissé partir.

- Oui! S'ils nous avaient obligé à combattre au lieu de s'enfuir comme ils l'ont fait, on aurait eu de sérieux ennuis.  
Gin laissa passer un instant avant d'ordonner.

- Rentrons, nous devons ramener Sosuke à l'abri au plus vite.  
Ichigo hocha silencieusement la tête. Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute, s'il ne s'était pas laissé débordé par sa colère et celle de Shirosaki, rien ne serait arrivé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mieux se contrôler ou il finirait par se jeter dans les filets des shinigami.

* * *

NOTES:  
1- Dorayaki désigne une pâtisserie japonaise confectionnée à base de pâte ressemblant à la pâte à gaufre, le kasutera, et de pâte de haricot rouge,l'anko. Cette pâtisserie est également appelée mikasa dans certaines régions.


	4. Chapter 3: L'archange

Bonjour à tous.  
Me voilà de retour de mon voyage avec un petit chapitre écrit entièrement au Québec. XD  
Si vous souhaitez voir l'image ayant inspiré Urielle, rendez-vous sur mon blog où je la posterai d'ici peu. ^^

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3:

L'ARCHANGE.

Ichigo déambulait seul dans les couloirs obscurs de Las Noches. Sur son passage, les arrancar s'inclinaient et le saluaient respectueusement. Le jeune homme en était toujours surpris, jamais les shinigami ne lui avaient accordé autant d'égards, au contraire. C'était tout juste s'ils ne lui marchaient pas dessus pour bien lui montrer que, finalement, il n'était rien de plus pour eux qu'une pièce rapportée dans leur petit monde. Étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place au sein de la forteresse, les premiers temps où il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être là avaient laissé leur place à un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque là. C'était une sensation étrange, un peu déroutante, mais pas déplaisante. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait quand il débarquait au Seireitei. Si on lui avait dit avant tout ça qu'il trouverait un jour les arrancar plus accueillants que les shinigami, il en aurait certainement rit. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ça ne l'étonnait plus du tout. Pour les shinigami, il n'avait toujours été qu'un pion aisément sacrifiable alors que pour les arrancar, il était à présent un chef, au même titre que Aizen et Ichimaru.

Ca faisait quatre jours, maintenant, que la "rencontre" avec les shinigami avait eu lieu. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit les regards haineux que Hisagi, Matsumoto et Rukia lui avaient adressé. Même Grimmjow ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça à son arrivée à Las Noches. Les shinigami lui avaient définitivement tourné le dos. Il se rendit compte avec surprise que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Il se fichait bien d'eux et de ce qui pouvait leur arriver à présent. Il se souciait plus de ce que Aizen allait pouvoir lui dire.

Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu depuis cet incident avec les shinigami, quatre jours plus tôt. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu conscient, car, le jeune homme avait rendu deux visites au maître de Las Noches, mais ce dernier était toujours plongé dans le sommeil quand il passait le voir. Après que Gin et Ichigo l'eurent ramené à Las Noches, inconscient, Aizen avait été placé dans une chambre de l'infirmerie de la forteresse sous les soins de Szayel. L'arrancar leur avait alors assuré que la vie de Aizen n'était pas menacée et qu'il s'en remettrai rapidement avec une transfusion de reiatsu. Ichigo avait assisté, médusé, à l'opération, qui se résuma à l'installation au dessus du lit du blessé d'un flacon contenant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la lumière liquide et d'une aiguille dans le bras de Sosuke. Une manoeuvre à laquelle le rouquin avait pu assister des dizaines de fois dans la clinique familiale. En revanche, Ichigo avait été stupéfait d'apprendre qu'on pouvait transfuser du reiatsu comme on le faisait sur Terre avec du sang. Gin lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une découverte de Urahara, améliorée par Kurotsuchi, et tout d'un coup, cette technique intéressa beaucoup moins le rouquin.

Après avoir passé les derniers jours à dormir et a récupérer, Aizen était à présent assez rétabli pour les convoquer Gin et lui, à une petite réunion. Nul doute, pour Ichigo qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles pour son comportement. Même si Gin ne lui en avait pas fait la moindre remarque, le jeune homme savait que c'était de sa faute si Aizen était dans cet état. S'il avait réussi à garder le contrôle de son hollow, il ne se serait pas jeté sur les shinigami comme un prédateur et ne se serait pas mis en danger inutilement. Aizen n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir le sortir de la situation délicate dans la quelle il avait encore réussi à se mettre et à les mettre tous. A présent les shinigami savaient quatre choses avec certitude. Premièrement: Aizen était toujours en vie et prêt à reprendre ses plans là où ils avaient été interrompu. Deuxièmement: lui, Ichigo, l'avait rejoint et était prêt à lui apporter son aide dans lesdits plans, quels qu'ils soient. Troisièmement: au moins deux espada étaient toujours en vie et prêt à le protéger contre eux. Enfin, à cause de lui, les shinigami savaient également qu'ils étaient toujours établis dans ce qui restait de Las Noches. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent en nombre pour essayer de les éliminer.

Tout ça par la faute de son stupide hollow.

Essayant de ne prêter aucune attention au ricanement suraiguë que ce dernier lâcha dans son esprit, Ichigo s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'Aizen occupait toujours dans l'hôpital de Las Noches. Il hésita un instant avant de lever le poing pour frapper. Ses phalanges n'eurent pas le temps de toucher la surface de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, révélant un Gin arborant une expression surprise. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à Ichigo avant de lancer par dessus son épaule:

- Tu as raison, il est bien là!  
Laissant le rouquin se demander ce que ça pouvait bien dire, Gin recula pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Muet, Ichigo lança un regard interrogatif dans la direction du renard. Celui-ci lui adressa son énigmatique sourire et alla s'asseoir sur un siège placé près du lit d'Aizen. Celui-ci était adossé à plusieurs oreillers, les couvertures couvrant seulement ses jambes. Son yukata, légèrement ouvert sur sa poitrine, lassait entrevoir la cicatrice que Gin lui avait infligé en lui arrachant le Hogyoku.

- Tu es satisfait? Demanda le maître des lieux, se tournant vers son lieutenant.

- Hum ... Ouaip!  
Aizen se tourna à nouveau vers Ichigo et lui adressa un sourire accueillant que la pâleur anormale de sa peau et les traits tirés de son visage rendirent moins chaleureux qu'à l'habitude.

- Gin ne voulait pas croire que j'avais senti ton reiatsu dans le couloir, expliqua-t-il.

- Mouaip, fit l'autre en tirant de la manche de son haori un sachet en papier. Szayel a dit que tu pourras regagner tes appartements quand tu seras capable de ressentir à nouveau les reiatsu t'entourant, mais je sais que tu es capable de mentir pour sortir d'ici.  
Visiblement, malgré la surprise que la présence de Ichigo derrière la porte lui avait causé, Gin pensait nettement que Aizen bluffait pour rentrer chez lui.

Sans se soucier du regard acéré que lui lança son ancien supérieur, Gin ouvrit le sac de papier et jeta un coup d'oeil à son contenu. Plongeant la main dedans il en tira un long tube rose et blanc en quoi Ichigo cru reconnaître un sucre d'orge. Sans attendre, il s'enfourna la confiserie dans le bec et la suça un instant avant de tendre le paquet vers Aizen:

- Tu en veux?  
L'ancien capitaine fronça les sourcils, visiblement outré que son subordonné puisse le prendre pour un gamin friand de sucrerie, et se tourna vers Ichigo sans lui répondre.

- Assieds toi Ichigo-kun, nous devons discuter d'un projet très important.  
Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur le siège placé près de celui de Gin, sans prononcer mot. Il se sentait oppressé, anxieux, comme s'il attendait que son procès commence. L'estomac noué, il ne put même pas prendre l'une des confiseries que Gin tendait vers lui. Pas vexé pour autant, le traître referma le sachet et le remit dans sa manche.

- Ichigo-kun, je veux que tu commences ton nouvel entraînement dès demain. Normalement, il était prévu que tu suives cet entraînement avec moi, mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Gin va donc s'occuper de toi. C'est très important, je veux que tu travailles avec sérieux et application. Nous ne pouvons permettre à ton hollow de nous mettre encore en danger comme il l'a fait il y a quelque jours.  
Ichigo, qui s'attendait à pire, se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Aizen l'observa un instant en silence avant de prendre une inspiration pour continuer.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai une mission importante pour Gin et toi.

- Tu veux que je l'emmène, interrompit Gin, visiblement surpris.

- Tout à fait, Gin.

- Mais, c'est trop dangereux! Elle pourrait le ...  
Aizen l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Soupirant, Gin se tut, son visage montrant cependant clairement son désaccord. Aizen laissa échapper un soupir las avant de commencer.

- Le récent incident avec les shinigami nous a mis en face d'une réalité que nous connaissions déjà mais que nous n'avions pas encore eu à affronter. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas en état d'affronter les shinigami. Nous sommes trop faibles et trop peu nombreux pour leur tenir tête en l'état actuel des choses. L'autre jour, j'ai réussi à leur faire suffisamment peur pour les faire décamper sans avoir à les combattre, mais ils vont revenir d'ici peu de temps pour achever ce qu'ils ont commencé: la destruction de Las Noches et de tous ceux qui y vivent. Il nous manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour espérer résister aux prochains assauts des shinigami: il nous manque des alliés les surpassant en puissance.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Gin, cependant, n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

- Il nous faut des allié capables de tenir les shinigami à l'écart, le temps que je reprenne assez de force pour créer assez d'arrancar afin de les repousser, et le temps que Ichigo soit prêt à les affronter.

- Tu veux des protecteurs, quoi! Intervint Ichigo.  
Il était curieux de savoir ou tout ça allait mener.

- Ichigo-kun, sais-tu ce qu'est un Vasto Lorde? Demanda Sosuke en se tournant vers lui.

- La dernière forme de l'évolution d'un Menos Grande.

- C'est exact, approuva Aizen en hochant la tête. Des hollow très puissants et très dangereux. Les shinigami les craignent car certains sont aussi puissants que des capitaines. Tu te souviens de Ulquiorra, le Cuarta espada?  
Ichigo hocha la tête, l'air sombre: comment oublier la créature qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine à mains nues.

- C'était un Vasto Lorde, informa Aizen, ainsi que tous les espada situés au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie de Las Noches.  
Ichigo se rappelait vaguement d'avoir entendu parler d'eux: une jolie fille à peau sombre qui avait donné des difficultés à Hitsugaya, un vieux qui avait réussit à priver Soi Fon de l'usage de l'un de ses bras et celui qui été venu chercher Inoue après son combat contre Noïtora. Un type si rapide qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à l'arrêter.

- Cependant, continua Aizen, ce n'était que de jeunes Vasto Lorde, bien loin de ce dont sont capable les plus anciens de cette catégorie de hollow.  
Gin s'agita un instant sur son siège à la droite de Ichigo.

- Il en existe quatre, ici au Hueco Mundo, qui pourraient être plus âgés et bien plus puissants que Yamamoto. J'envisage de les recruter depuis longtemps, mais ils sont difficiles à convaincre. Gin a déjà rencontré l'un d'eux, une femelle qui vit au nord d'ici.  
Il se tut et se tourna vers son bras droit qui ne semblait toujours pas d'accord avec l'idée de mêler Ichigo avec cette histoire de recrutement.

- Les shinigami l'appellent l'archange, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Un flagrant manque d'imagination de leur part si vous voulez mon avis, vu que la demoiselle ressemble effectivement à un ange. Si elle a un autre nom, personne ne le connait, vu qu'elle ne l'a jamais prononcé devant quelqu'un qui soit en état de s'en souvenir à la fin de la rencontre. Les premiers rapports faisant état de son existence remontent à environ six ou sept cent ans, mais il est indéniable qu'elle existait déjà bien avant cette date. Elle a été classé comme hollow de catégorie 5, c'est à dire extrêmement dangereux. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'au cours de ces cinq cent dernières années elle a tué deux capitaines et une dizaine de shinigami, des officiers, pour la plupart. Pour sa décharge, on peut constater qu'à chaque fois elle était en état de légitime défense.  
Il laissa passer un instant.

- D'une manière générale, cette femelle est une créature plutôt calme. Elle n'attaque pas les shinigami à vu comme la plupart de ses semblable et préfère les éviter, ne se montrant que quand il le faut et ne se battant que quand on l'y oblige. Sa force, cependant, ne fait aucun doute. Elle est bien plus forte que la plupart des capitaines. Sa présence vous glace le sang et l'intensité de son reiatsu est bien supérieur à tout c que j'ai pu ressentir au Soul Society.  
Il passa ses longs doigts fins sur son front, réfléchissant.

- Je l'ai rencontré deux fois. La première s'est assez bien passée, elle a écouté ce que j'avais à lui dire sans rien tenter contre moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. La deuxième fois, par contre a été une pure catastrophe. J'étais avec Tôsen et il a commis l'erreur de se comporter avec elle comme il le faisait avec tous les arrancar de Las Noches: en faisant comme si elle était une sorte d'insecte nuisible. Inutile de préciser qu'elle l'a très mal pris et qu'elle avait la force nécessaire pour le lui faire savoir. Je pense que si elle nous a laissé quitter son domaine vivants, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais là!  
Ichigo se demanda si Gin n'avait pas pris un gros coup sur la tête.

- Elle t'aime bien? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.  
Gin se contenta de lui lancer l'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils mais se retint de dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Aizen les observa un instant en silence avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Réussir à s'allier cette créature serait un avantage décisif pour nous. C'est la mission que je vous confie, allez la trouver et ramenez la. Ne revenez pas sans elle.  
Gin se leva en soupirant comme si tous les malheurs du monde venaient de tomber sur ses épaules. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Ichigo se leva à son tour, adressa un regard à Sosuke avant de suivre Gin dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence. Ichigo pouvait voir au pli présent sur le front de Gin que celui-ci était soucieux, cependant, il ne posa aucune question. Il comprenait l'importance de cette mission mais ne pouvait qu'en deviner la difficulté. Son coeur tremblait d'effroi à l'idée de rencontrer une créature assez puissante pour intimider le renard. Il préférait ne pas imaginer à quoi il allait avoir à faire. Il avait eu son content de hollow hideux alors qu'il servait encore de shinigami remplaçant dans les rues de Karakura. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Vasto Lorde de cette force? Certainement pas à une gentille petite fée!

_"__A un cauchemar, majesté!_ Ricana Shirosaki dans son esprit.  
Le rouquin essaya de ne pas prêter attention au rire dément de son hollow.

Gin ramena Ichigo à sa chambre et lui conseilla d'aller prendre son zanpakutô. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de combattre le Vasto Lorde qu'ils devaient recruter, mais la créature ne leur laisserait peut-être pas le choix. Sans compter que le voyage jusqu'à son domaine ne serait certainement pas de tout repos. En sortant de ses quartiers, le rouquin trouva Gin qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Adossé à un mur, les mains dans les manches, l'air soucieux, le renard n'offrait pas une image habituelle à qui le regardait. Ichigo le rejoignit et Gin quitta l'appui du mur pour reprendre sa marche sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ichigo le suivit donc en silence, un peu agacé par son comportement. Ils quittèrent la forteresse blanche en utilisant un Garganta qui les déposa dans le désert très loin de leur point de départ. Les immenses bâtiments n'étaient plus visibles nulle part.

Ne sachant ou aller, Ichigo se contenta de suivre Gin qui marchait dans le sable, les mains dans les manches, l'air encore plus courbé que d'habitude. Ils cheminaient entre les dunes depuis une vingtaine de minutes, déjà, quand le rouquin en eut soudain assez de ce silence pesant.

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, remarqua-t-il pour lancer la conversation. Ce hollow est si terrifiant?  
Gin tourna la tête vers lui avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on venait de tirer de force de ses pensées.

- Hein? ... Non! Terrifiant n'est pas le mot en fait ... Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est ... Hum ... fascinante? ... Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire l'impression qu'elle donne en fait. Tu le verras bien par toi même.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi cette tronche de six pieds de long?

- Pour plusieurs raisons en fait: d'abord, on est pas certain de revenir avec elle, alors que son aide est cruciale si on veut résister aux shinigami. Ensuite, la chose la plus importante: c'est un hollow.  
Ichigo le regarda avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui et alors?  
Gin laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé le jour où je t'ai amené dans la salle du Hogyoku?  
Ichigo réfléchit un instant avant que la scène ne lui revienne en mémoire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'ils comprenait enfin ce qui perturbait son acolyte.

- Un hollow de cette puissance, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera à Sosuke s'il tente de la métamorphoser en arrancar dans son état?  
Ichigo préféra ne pas répondre, mais Gin acheva tout de même:

- Ca le tuera à coup sûr.  
Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- Pourquoi aller la chercher dans ce cas?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Gin. Dans notre situation soit nous la ramenons, soit nous laissons les shinigami nous détruire tous.  
Ichigo secoua la tête.

- Mais c'est stupide: Aizen y passe de toutes façons ...  
Gin hocha lentement la tête.

- Il ne nous reste qu'à lui faire confiance pour trouver un plan pour s'en tirer. Et à espérer!  
Ce genre de défaitisme n'allait pas du tout avec le caractère habituellement joyeux de l'ancien capitaine. Ichigo sentit une violente colère monter en lui et l'impérieuse envie de le secouer pour le réveiller le saisit.

- On a qu'à rentrer et dire à Aizen qu'on l'a pas trouvé, fit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air décidé.  
Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de Gin.

- Et tu imagines pouvoir mentir au capitaine sur une affaire de cette importance?  
Ichigo serra les lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

- Même s'il te croyait, il nous renverrait la chercher demain, et le jour suivant, et encore après ... jusqu'à ce qu'on cède, ou que les shinigami reviennent.  
Le coeur de Ichigo battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, à coups puissants mais lents, comme s'il sonnait le glas pour Aizen.

A son tour plongé dans le silence et l'inquiétude, Ichigo repris sa marche derrière Gin. La guerre ... il pensait naïvement qu'elle se jouait toujours sur les champs de batailles, armes à la main. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le camp de Aizen Sosuke, Ichigo commençait à comprendre qu'elle se jouait aussi dans un bureau ou dans une salle de réunion, où des hommes préparaient minutieusement des stratégies plus géniales les unes que les autres pour défaire leurs adversaires. Aizen était intelligent, rusé, patient et puissant, le chef idéal, du point de vue de Ichigo. Il savait aussi bien se battre que préparer la stratégie de ses troupes. Mais à quoi tout ça allait leur servir, s'il était voué à mourir maintenant? Qu'est-ce que ce sacrifice pouvait leur apporter? C'était stupide. Las Noches avait besoin d'un leader, pas d'un protecteur.

- C'est de ma faute, songea-t-il, amer. Si j'avais été plus fort, si j'avais pu me contrôler, on en serait pas là. Mais non, il a fallut que je me jette dans les bras de ces abrutis de shinigami, comme le pire des idiots.

_"Tu deviens vexant, Majesté,_ persifla Shirosaki dans son esprit.

- Ferme-là, gronda mentalement le rouquin. C'est toi le responsable de tout ça.

_"Comme tu es injuste envers moi, mon Roi, moi qui essayais juste de te donner ce que tu voulais: la vengeance!_

- Elle aurait pu attendre!

_"Allons, ne dis pas ça. Tu as aimé chaque seconde de cet affrontement avec les shinigami. La rage t'enivrait comme un alcool, elle décuplait tes forces et t'a permis de leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de nous trahir. Tu devrais être fier au contraire._

- FERME TON CLAPET, PARASITE! Hurla le rouquin, hors de lui.  
La rage qui coulait en lui lui donna une telle force qu'il expédia le hollow dans les tréfonds de son esprit avec une telle violence, que même Shirosaki en fut surpris.

Essoufflé, Ichigo se redressa pour voir Gin le regarder avec tant de stupéfaction qu'il en avait les yeux grands ouverts. Un instant Ichigo resta muet, reprenant un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu si longtemps. Son regard cuivré rencontra les iris de glace du renard qui l'observait, un sourcil arqué en signe de confusion.

- C'est ce stupide hollow qui fait des siennes, expliqua simplement le rouquin. Mais là, on va être tranquille pour un moment.  
Gin hocha la tête sans poser de question et se contenta de reprendre sa marche dans le désert. Ichigo lui emboîta le pas, fulminant intérieurement contre son locataire indésirable.

Leur marche ne dura plus longtemps avant que Ichigo ne voit se dresser devant lui la chose la plus étonnante qu'il ait pu voir au Hueco Mundo depuis son arrivé. Au milieu d'un immense cercle de sable vitrifié se dressait un pic dont la surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir luisait sous le croissant de lune. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils en observant l'étrange monument vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

- Du verre?

- Nop, de la glace, répondit simplement Gin.  
L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogatif mais le renard n'y fit pas attention. Il continua sa marche sans se retourner. Ichigo le suivit en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu élever ce monolithe de glace en plein milieu du désert et surtout, pourquoi ladite glace ne fondait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour de glace, non sans quelques glissades pour Ichigo, Gin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ichigo observa la surface lisse qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Aucune ouverture n'était visible, ni porte, ni fenêtre. Il passa la main sur la surface et la retira aussitôt, le froid mordant lui brûlant les doigts. D'étranges volutes de vapeur s'échappaient des murs avant de se volatiliser dans l'air brûlant et sec du désert, mais aucun ruissellement d'eau n'était détectable à la surface du mur.

- Ca ne fond pas?  
Gin secoua la tête.

- Tant qu'elle sera là pour la maintenir, la glace fondra pas.

- Et par où on entre?  
Gin leva les yeux vers le ciel et Ichigo l'imita. Au sommet de la tour une plate-forme était visible, comme le nid d'un aigle sur lequel on aurait bâtit une coupole de glace.

- Elle vit là haut? S'exclama le rouquin. Mais il faut des ailes pour y aller!

- Précisément, répondit Gin avec un petit sourire. Mais t'inquiète pas, on aura pas à monter.  
Sur ces mot, il relâcha son reiatsu d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Pris par surprise, Ichigo tituba un instant sous le poids de l'énergie libérée par l'ancien capitaine. Il ouvrait la bouche pour riposter mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Un reiatsu d'un froid glacial répondit à Gin, tombant vers eux depuis le haut de la tour.

- Elle arrive, prévint Gin.  
Ichigo recula de quelques pas, le souffle coupé autant par l'intensité du reiatsu du hollow que par le froid sibérien qu'il générait. Des volutes de brouillard tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux alors que le froid s'intensifiait. De la glace se forma sous leur pieds, remontant le long des murs de la tour tandis que leurs souffles s'élevaient devant eux en nuages de vapeur. Ichigo commença à grelotter en se disant que Hitsugaya pouvait aller se faire voir avec son zanpakutô. Il avait trouvé son maître.

Il y eut un doux frôlement dans l'air, comme celui d'une robe de soie sur le carrelage d'une salle de bal, puis un tintement de clochette. Gin se retourna lentement, les mains bien en vue pour ne pas provoquer la créature qui venait de les rejoindre. Ichigo, tendu comme un ressort prêt à se rompre, en fit autant, une étrange boule au creux du ventre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la créature la plus incroyable qu'il ai jamais vu.

Un archange, avait dit Gin? ... Eh bien, c'était tout à fait ça. Le hollow qui lui faisait face n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait croisé au cours de sa courte carrière en tant que shinigami remplaçant. Loin d'avoir à faire à un monstre hideux, il voyait là une créature magnifique auréolée de puissance et de mystère. Elle était proprement terrifiante, mais ce n'était pas terreur qu'on pouvait ressentir face à un hollow normal, c'était la terreur qu'imposait un être pourvu d'une force supérieure, à ceux qui ne pouvaient que l'admirer de loin sans espérer l'approcher un jour.

Ichigo comprenait à présent pourquoi Gin avait du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire ce hollow. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait face à elle. De l'intimidation? De la fascination? De la crainte? ... il ne savait pas. En tout cas il était certain d'une chose: cette créature qui aurait certainement pu le balayer d'un geste de la main ne le menaçait en rien. Au contraire, elle se tenait face à eux, avec calme et assurance. Elle dégageait une aura de sérénité et de confiance en soi qui rappelait un peu celle d'Aizen.

- Te revoilà, capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei, fit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce.  
Gin inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ichigo le laissa prendre la parole, se contentant d'observer le hollow.

Elle était d'assez grande taille, quelques centimètres de moins que Gin et avait une forme humaine aisément reconnaissable. Indéniablement femelle, sa poitrine généreuse sans être massive et la courbe parfaite de ses hanches le prouvaient sans mal. Repliées dans son dos, deux paires d'ailes aux plumes aussi lisses et luisantes que les murs de sa tour expliquaient enfin à Ichigo le pourquoi d'un nid perché si haut et dépourvu d'accès par le sol. Au bout de ses bras, de longues mains terminées par des griffes courbes prouvaient que la créature restait malgré tout un redoutable prédateur. Elle ne portait comme vêtement qu'un simple morceau d'étoffe drapé autour d'elle comme une toge, laissant son dos nu et ses ailes libres. Malgré la simplicité de son accoutrement, ce hollow restait impressionnant, imposant le respect par sa seule présence. Mais le plus impressionnant dans son apparence était certainement son masque.

Son masque était entièrement blanc mais paraissait sculpté avec une telle finesse qu'il parvenait sans mal à faire passer une expression d'une telle intensité qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Mais ce n'était pas la terreur qu'il exprimait, ce n'était pas la haine, ni la colère ... Non! Il exprimait la tristesse. Une tristesse si profonde qu'il était difficile de trouver des mots pour la décrire. En voyant ce masque, Ichigo sentit une étrange impression l'envahir, comme s'il avait soudain l'envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa propre tristesse que ce masque exprimait. La mélancolie qui se dégageait du hollow le saisit et il en oublia son impressionnante aura de puissance brute.

- Viens-tu encore pour essayer de me recruter? Demanda-t-elle à Gin. Il est vrai que vous semblez en avoir besoin, si les dernières rumeurs courant dans le désert sont exactes.

- Je ne mentirais pas en affirmant que nous n'avons pas cruellement besoin de ta force, répondit le renard, sa malice habituelle envolée pour laisser sa place à une inquiétante sincérité.  
Le hollow détourna la tête pour regarder un point indéfini parmi les dunes de sable blanc.

- La nouvelle de l'invasion des shinigami et de la défaite de votre maître est parvenue jusqu'ici, reprit-elle, toujours sans regarder Gin. Pour qui sait l'écouter, le vent du désert est une intarissable source d'informations. Les shinigami qui ont détruit votre forteresse ont fait une incursion sur mon territoire. Ils sont cependant restés suffisamment loin de mon nid pour que je tolère leur présence, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça ne durera plus très longtemps. En venant vous installer ici, vous avez inutilement attiré l'attention des autres shinigami sur ce monde. Auparavant, ils y venaient rarement et j'y étais tranquille. Mais les incessants vas et viens de leurs troupes ces derniers temps annoncent clairement que ma tranquillité est terminée.  
Le regard du hollow se posa alors sur Ichigo.

- Tu m'amènes un cadeau pour m'inciter à te suivre? Demanda-t-elle à Gin.

- Hein? Mais non, s'écria le rouquin, indigné.  
Le masque du hollow était figé dans cette douloureuse expression de tristesse, mais Ichigo eut l'impression de voir ses yeux sourire.

- Où se trouve ton camarade de la dernière fois, celui qui ne sait pas se taire quand il le devrait?

- Tu veux parler de Tôsen? Il est mort.

- Ho! ... Ce n'est pas étonnant, il était trop arrogant pour vivre très longtemps parmi les arrancar.  
Tout ça prononcé avec un calme impérial tranchait nettement avec les colères brutales de Grimmjow dès qu'on prononçait le nom du shinigami aveugle devant lui.

- Es-tu prête à nous suivre cette fois? Demanda Gin.  
Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de détourner à nouveau le regard vers le désert.

- Pourquoi me mêlerai-je d'une guerre qui ne me regarde pas?

- Que penses-tu que feront les shinigami s'ils gagnent cette guerre? Ils chasseront tous les hollow pouvant représenter une menace pour eux.

- J'existe depuis près de deux mille ans et les shinigami ne m'ont jamais vraiment pourchassé. Tant que je reste dans mon coin, ils me laissent en paix, c'est ainsi que ça marche entre nous.  
Gin eut un sourire cruel qui n'était pourtant pas destiné à son interlocutrice.

- Ca c'était avant que des hollow se joignent à Aizen pour devenir des arrancar et se battre à ses coté. Les shinigami ne prendront pas le risque que ça se reproduise, ils élimineront toute menace avant qu'elle puisse à poser des problèmes. Demande donc à Ichigo-chan, ajouta-t-il en désignant le rouquin d'un geste de la main. Il a combattu pour eux, il était leur allié, leur ami, mais les shinigami ont vu une menace en lui et il l'ont trahit sans le moindre remords pour l'éliminer.  
A nouveau, le regard du hollow se posa sur l'adolescent mais elle ne posa pas la moindre question. Un silence persistant s'abattit sur le trio.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on est plus efficace ensemble que seul? Tenta Ichigo après un moment.  
De nouveau le regard du hollow se posa sur lui, mais cette fois il se faisait scrutateur et inquisiteur. Ichigo n'osa pas se dérober à l'intensité de ce regard perçant.

- Étrange, remarqua, le hollow après un instant de silence. Tu as deux âmes!  
Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa avant d'avoir lancé le moindre mot. Expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa nature de vizard serait assurément trop compliqué et bien trop dangereux si elle s'avariait ne pas les rejoindre. Aizen serait certainement content de lui s'il voyait qu'il commençait à apprendre la prudence.

- Je pourrais vous envoyer balader en vous disant que je peux très bien faire face seule aux shinigami, mais la vérité c'est que je déteste être seule autant que je déteste les autres hollow.  
Ce fut au tour de Gin de subir le poids de ce regard perçant.

- Que me proposes-tu en échange de ma liberté?

- Une puissance comme t'en as jamais rêvé!  
Un petit rire suivit cette affirmation.

- Allons! Si la puissance était une source de motivation pour moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais arraché ce masque de mon visage.  
Un sourire de comploteur naquit sur le visage de Gin.

- Il fait chaud, à Las Noches, affirma-t-il.  
Ichigo haussa les sourcils, stupéfait par cette affirmation: le désert était bien plus étouffant que leur forteresse. Pourtant, ça sembla intéresser le hollow.

- Chaud?

- Oui! Tu auras tes propres quartiers et tu pourras en décider la température. Et nous avons des bains bien chauds et une piscine chauffée.  
Ichigo entendit un ricanement grinçant quelque part, dans son esprit.

_"Il l'invite en __vacance__, ou quoi?_ Persifla Shirosaki.  
Ichigo le fit taire en l'enfermant dans un recoin obscur de son esprit.

- Même s'il fait chaud chez vous, ça ne changera rien pour moi, répondit le hollow à la proposition de Gin. Grelotter de froid au milieu du désert, telle est ma malédiction.  
Le rouquin comprit soudain que cette créature souffrait d'avantage de son reiatsu polaire que ceux qui l'approchaient.

- Une fois transformée en arrancar, intervint-il, tu pourras apprendre à faire taire ce froid.

- J'en ai tellement rêvé!  
Gin hocha un sourcils tandis que Ichigo reprenait:

- Si tu te joins à nous, nous ne pourrons rien te promettre que la souffrance de la guerre, mais au moins avec nous tu ne seras plus seule, tu auras une famille, des gens sur qui compter. Tout ce que tu auras à faire en retour c'est les protéger.  
Gin n'était pas certain que Ichigo avait tout compris à Las Noches, où les arrancar étaient d'avantage rivaux que frères et où leur leader n'hésitait pas à les tuer lorsqu'ils ne lui servaient plus à rien. Mais il avait remarqué que la principale force du rouquin était ses amis et cette confiance mutuelle qu'ils partageaient tous. A Las Noches, Ichigo n'avait pas ses amis près de lui et certainement que ce lien lui manquait. Gin était à la fois stupéfait et impressionné par l'ouverture d'esprit du jeune homme: proposer ainsi à l'un des hollow les plus dangereux du Hueco Mundo de devenir son ami c'était du courage incroyable ... ou de la stupidité pure. Pourtant l'argument sembla faire son effet.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée d'être seule.

- Alors viens avec nous. Nous ne formons certainement pas une famille parfaite et nous passons plus de temps à nous taper dessus qu'à nous entraider, mais au moins, plus aucun d'entre nous n'est seul.  
Il y eut un instant de silence absolu durant lequel Gin retint son souffle. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était en suspend, comme si le destin de toutes choses existantes dépendait de la réponse de ce hollow, comme si un simple non pouvait suffire à entièrement détruire les trois mondes. Dans ses manches trop longues pour lui, ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent douloureusement. Il serra les poings un instant puis:

- C'est d'accord!  
La pression accumulée tout au long de l'entretient se relâcha d'un seul coup et il se sentit trembler. Un gamin de seize ans venait de réussir là où par deux fois il avait échoué, il y avait de quoi se sentir humilié, mais il ne ressentait rien de tel. Il était reconnaissant à Ichigo d'avoir osé prendre part à la conversation avec des arguments que lui-même n'aurait même pas pensé à avancer. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il en oublia momentanément les risques que la métamorphose de ce Vasto Lorde en arrancar faisaient peser sur la vie d'Aizen.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

L'arrivée de la nouvelle recrue de Aizen à Las Noches ne laissa personne indifférent. La plupart des arrancar vint voir cette nouvelle alliée dont on disait qu'il permettrait de remporter la guerre facilement, à commencer par Grimmjow, visiblement à l'affût d'un nouvel adversaire. La nouvelle venue se laissa approcher et observer sous toutes ses coutures avec une patience que Ichigo n'avait jamais vu chez un hollow. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, cependant, Grimmjow tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot. C'était, chez lui, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un accueil cordial.

Nelliel, en revanche, se montra beaucoup plus aimable. Elle prit le hollow en charge et se proposa de lui faire faire le tour de Las Noches tandis que Gin et Ichigo allaient faire leur rapport à Aizen. Ce dernier se montra satisfait de savoir enfin l'une de ces cibles entre ses murs, prête à l'aider, et s'il n'alla pas l'accueillir lui même, ce fut uniquement parce Szayel venait de le relier à une dernière transfusion de reiatsu avant de le laisser regagner ses quartiers.

Ce fut Szayel qui fut envoyé par Aizen afin de prendre les dispositions concernant l'arrancarisation de la créature. Cela se traduisit par une série d'examens visant à évaluer le reiatsu du futur arrancar et de préparer la salle du Hogyoku en conséquences. Il revint à la fin de la journée avec ses résultats et, à la déception de son maître, déclara qu'il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours pour tout mettre en place. Il lui fallait notamment renforcer les protections de la salle afin que le colossal reiatsu du Vasto Lorde ne vaporise pas toute la tour.

Passé l'euphorie de la réussite, Gin redevint bientôt inquiet, ce qui se traduisait, chez lui, par un silence pensif et un regard dans le vague qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. De son coté, Ichigo n'était pas plus joyeux, mais sa façon de l'exprimer était très différente de celle de l'ancien capitaine. Il était d'humeur sombre, querelleuse et faisait fuir presque tous les arrancar autour de lui. Seul Grimmjow y trouvait son compte car il eut, pendant cette courte période d'attente, l'occasion d'affronter le rouquin à deux reprises. Les deux rencontres, se soldèrent par un match nul, mais l'arrancar qui avait pu dépenser son surplus d'énergie et se faire une idée plus précise de sa nouvelle force, n'en demandait pas plus, pour l'instant. Il pouvait enfin rivaliser avec le rouquin.

Ichigo n'était pas en reste. Il n'y allait pas de main morte à l'entraînement et Gin s'en tira deux fois avec des brûlures fort douloureuses aux bras et aux mains. Aizen assista à l'incident avec un haussement de sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son protégé avait soudain cette rage à dépenser. Ichigo, cependant, se garda bien de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

A la grande satisfaction de Aizen, après quelques jours d'aménagement, la salle du Hogyoku fut prête pour l'arrancarisation du Vasto Lorde, auquel Aizen avait donné le nom de code "Urielle". Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'encombrer de tout l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait encore parmi les occupants de Las Noches et allait et venait dans la forteresse comme elle voulait. Les premiers jours, quelques imbéciles se mirent sur son chemin pour la défier. Quelques membres arrachés à mains nues, quelques os fracturés et deux morts suffirent à apprendre aux arrancar que ce hollow là étaient extrêmement dangereux, même pour eux.

Aizen rencontra Urielle en tête à tête, dès que Szayel le laissa regagner ses appartements. Ils s'entretinrent pendant de longues heures mais rien de ce qu'ils se dirent ne quitta le bureau de l'ancien capitaine. Gin et Ichigo, d'abord absents, furent bientôt conviés à les rejoindre. Le quatuor passa presque une après midi complète enfermé dans le bureau à discuter. Beaucoup de questions furent posées sur cette rencontre et autant de rumeurs se mirent à circuler mais les seuls qui surent avec précision ce qui fut dit ou décidé durant cette petite réunion, c'est à dire les quatre concernés, Grimmjow, Nelliel et Szayel, gardèrent si bien le silence que personne ne put se vanter d'avoir des renseignements à donner.

Un soir, Aizen et Szayel convoquèrent Urielle dans la salle du Hogyoku afin de commencer la préparation de l'arrancarisation du hollow. Ca dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles même Gin et Ichigo furent priés de rester à la porte. Gin connaissait la procédure par coeur et n'insista pas quand il fut refoulé. Ichigo, cependant, resta un moment dans le couloir à se demander ce que Aizen avait pu trouver comme parade afin d'éviter d'être vidé de son énergie par le Hogyoku.

Quand Aizen quitta la salle, quelques heures plus tard, laissant à Szayel le soin de terminer les préparatifs, il trouva Ichigo assis au pied d'une colonne non loin de la porte. Les jambes remontées contre son torse, les bras autour des genoux et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, l'adolescent dormait d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, Sosuke s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua doucement.

- Ichigo-kun? ... Ichigo-kun, tu ne peux pas rester là!  
L'adolescent ouvrit un oeil et fixa l'ancien capitaine d'un regard ensommeillé.

- Allez, je te ramène chez toi!  
Encore trop endormi pour être surpris, Ichigo ne broncha pas quand Aizen le souleva pour le porter comme une jeune fille. L'incongruité de la situation n'atteignit même pas son cerveau endormi. Il se laissa faire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Eh bien, Ichigo, tu t'inquiètes donc tellement que tu es prêt à passer une nuit entière dans un couloir sombre?  
Le vizard marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pardon, tu disais?  
Ichigo bâilla, cligna des yeux un instant et leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du traître.

- Gin m'a dit que si tu tentais l'arrancarisation d'Urielle, ça te tuerait.

- Il a raison, admit Aizen sans se départir de son charmant sourire. Même si j'avais été au meilleur de ma forme, il y a des risque que cette arrancarisation ne se déroule pas correctement. Urielle est très puissante et elle le sera bien d'avantage une fois séparée de son masque. L'énergie que ça va libérer risque fort de nous tuer tous si personne ne parvient à la canaliser correctement. Il y a aussi de fortes chances que le Hogyoku soit inutilisable pendant quelques temps après ça.  
Ichigo s'arracha à regret à la contemplation de ce sourire confiant pour plonger son regard dans les yeux chocolat de Sosuke.

- Tu parles d'une opération qui va certainement te tuer mais tu ne la crains pas. Comment tu fais pour être si confiant?  
Un petit rire accueillit ses paroles.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ichigo, tout est prêt, il ne m'arrivera rien.  
Ichigo plongea le visage dans l'uniforme d'Aizen et pressa son front contre l'épaule du traître.

- J'espère, murmura-t-il.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la confortable impression de tranquillité que dégageait l'ancien capitaine. Bercé par son pas inégal mais ferme, Ichigo ne tarda pas à replonger dans un sommeil plus tranquille.

Sosuke laissa échapper un petite rire quand il se rendit compte que sa charge dormait profondément sur son épaule. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait l'honneur d'une telle confiance. Hinamori c'était parfois endormie sur son dos, quand il la ramenait chez elle après une longue soirée de travail acharné sur la paperasserie du vieux, mais elle ne comptait pas. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains et, contrairement à Ichigo, elle n'avait encore jamais vu sa véritable nature quand elle le faisait. Kaname ne se serait jamais permis de s'endormir devant quelqu'un d'autre, confiance ou non! Plus jeune, Gin s'était parfois endormi en sa présence, même connaissant son véritable visage, ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de dormir. Ichigo et lui étaient plus proche qu'ils ne semblaient le voir. Tous les deux lui faisaient confiance et Aizen savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance en retour. Ils étaient devenus ses collaborateurs les plus proches, les plus précieux aussi.

Aizen ramena Ichigo à ses quartiers sans se soucier du regard que leur lançaient les quelques arrancar qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. Il déposa Ichigo sur son lit mais ne prit pas la peine de le dévêtir, se contentant de lui retirer ses bottes avant de tirer les couverture sur son corps. Le rouquin protesta dans son sommeil quand la chaleur du corps de son porteur laissa sa place au froid de ses draps. Ca amena un sourire presque tendre sur le visage du traître. D'un geste de la main, il chassa quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui tombaient sur le visage de l'adolescent puis resta un instant à l'observer.

Il appréciait vraiment Ichigo, sa fougue, sa force mais aussi l'attention qu'il portait à ses amis l'avaient toujours impressionnés. Il s'était servit de lui comme un leurre pour camoufler ses activités aux shinigami et obtenir le Hogyoku plus facilement et était même prêt à se débarrasser de lui sans un remord. Mais ce fichu rouquin se fichait bien de ses plans bien préparés et du rôle qu'il voulait lui faire jouer. Il était venu mettre son grain de sel dans ses plans, comme il était venu libérer Rukia: avec une déconcertante insolence. S'il l'avait attaqué ce jour là, sur la colline su Sôkyoku, c'était par réflexe, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que le gamin allait revenir le défier après son combat contre le capitaine Kuchiki. Toutefois, en croisant son regard acéré, brillant de détermination, Sosuke avait sentit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qui l'avait obligé à détourner sa lame et à laisser le gamin vivre. S'il avait su que son pion était un pareil jeune homme, un si fier combattant, il aurait certainement pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui avant ce moment funeste. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. En s'élevant dans les cieux, son regard était resté braqué vers le sol. Mais ce n'était pas Ukitake qu'il regardait, ce n'était pas les shinigami ... C'était cet humain qui avait osé le défier pour sauver son amie et qu'il laissait à moitié mort dans la poussière.

Depuis ce moment où son regard avait croisé la première fois celui de Kurosaki Ichigo, il n'avait plus voulu qu'une chose: que le rouquin le rejoigne pour se tenir à ses cotés. Et à présent, grâce aux shinigami, c'était chose faite et bon sang! il le jurait, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper à nouveau.

Constatant que son protégé était bien endormi, Aizen lui adressa le petit sourire chaleureux qu'il réservait autrefois à Hinamori, éteignit les lumière et tourna les talons en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Groggy, il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là et essayait vainement de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Son corps était plein de crampes et de douleurs dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine vu que l'entraînement de la veille avait été suspendu pour cause d'arrancarisation. Se souvenant qu'il devait y assister, le vizard se hâta de prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant de se précipiter vers la salle du Hogyoku.

En chemin, son esprit ne cessa de le torturer à propos de la soirée de la veille. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important c'était produit mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il espérait juste que son hollow n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Les ricanements moqueurs qu'il entendait dans son esprit depuis son réveil ne lui disaient rien de bon.

En arrivant devant la porte, il constata qu'elle était scellée pour l'opération, ce qui prouvait qu'il était très en retard. Il ouvrit le sceau comme Gin le lui avait appris et pénétra dans la salle. La première chose qu'il vit fut le dos de Gin, puis la forme prostrée d'Urielle dont les ailes semblaient avoir perdues toutes leurs plumes sous les épais bandages de contention qui la recouvraient. Se tournant sur sa droite, il vit enfin Aizen qui se tenait près du réceptacle de verre, la pierre à la main.

- Eh bien, Ichigo-kun, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je pensais qu'on ne te verrait pas!  
L'adolescent s'excusa vaguement mais Aizen l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est rien, on allait justement terminer.  
Le coeur du vizard se mit à battre lourdement dans sa poitrine tandis que Aizen s'approchait de Urielle, le Hogyoku à la main. Cependant, à la surprise du jeune homme, il s'arrêta à quelque pas de la cage de verre du Vasto Lorde et tendit la pierre à Gin.

- Allez, Gin, à toi l'honneur!  
Avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de demander de se jeter d'une falaise, le renard s'approcha de la cage. Ichigo remarqua que sa malice et sa jovialité habituelles avaient laissé leur place à une expression d'intense concentration ... et de contrariété. Du bout de ses longs doigts fins, il fit rouler le Hogyoku contre sa paume et laissa les tentacules de la pierre s'infiltrer sous sa peau, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Tout se passa alors tellement vite que Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de tout enregistrer. Gin plaça la pierre sur la cage de verre et celle-ci vola en éclat. Un flot d'énergie d'une puissance incroyable s'en échappa comme du gaz sous pression d'une conduite fissurée. Un froid glacial s'abattit sur la salle et de la glace se forma partout autour d'eux à une vitesse incroyable, montant le long des murs et des colonnes et figeant toute la salle.

Au milieu de ce désastre, Gin semblait figé dans la position qu'il avait lorsqu'il plaça le Hogyoku dans la cage. Ses cheveux et ces sourcils étaient couverts de givre et de minuscule glaçons brillaient accrochés à ces cils. Sa peau était blanche comme neige. Pendant un instant, Ichigo le cru mort, complètement congelé. Cependant, il fit un mouvement, porta la main à son front avant de s'effondrer sur le dallage glacé, inerte.

- Et merde!  
L'adolescent se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Aizen l'y rejoignit. D'une main, il écarta les pans figés de l'haori de son lieutenant et vérifia son pouls.

- Il est vivant, annonça-t-il avec un regard vers Ichigo. Mais il est gelé, il faut le réchauffer au plus vite.  
Ichigo répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir chercher Szayel qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin lors d'une arrancarisation.

Aizen leva la tête. La brume de glace régnant dans la salle lui avait camouflé le résultat de l'opération. Il fronça les sourcils et une moue dubitative apparue sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur la statue de glace qui avait été son espoir de vaincre les shinigami. Il ne savait trop s'il s'agissait d'une réussite ou d'un cuisant échec.

Ichigo revenait avec Szayel et plusieurs de ses fracciones quand un craquement sec se fit entendre. Aizen se tourna à nouveau vers la statue de glace et constata que la surface se fissurait rapidement. Des morceaux se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol où il se volatilisèrent en brouillard en émettant un léger sifflement. Aizen s'approcha d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur la créature qui s'extirpait de la carapace de glace comme un papillon de sa chrysalide.

Dire qu'elle était belle ne suffisait pas à rendre justice à ce qu'il voyait. De grande taille, légèrement plus petite que lui, et d'allure athlétique, la jeune femme aurait certainement détourné plus d'un regard sur son passage. La courbe généreuse de sa poitrine était accentuée par une taille fine et des hanches bien dessinées. De longes jambes galbées lui donnaient une allure élancée et svelte. Ses longues mains griffues avaient laissé leur place à des doigts de taille normale pourvus d'ongles courts. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui semblait l'intriguer à la façon dont elle inspectait ses mains. Son visage était fin et attrayant, pourvu de deux grands yeux d'un bleu limpide qui évoquaient à Aizen les cascades glacées des terres encore sauvages du Rukongai. Des pommettes rondes, un petit nez discret et des lèvres pulpeuses sur une bouche aux proportions idéales lui donnaient un petit air de poupée de porcelaine. Elle se tenait droite et fière devant lui, drapée dans sa nudité, dévoilant une peau pale d'une douceur de pêche, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu argenté de givre lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux étant tout ce qui la voilait au regard des autres.

Sans se soucier des yeux braqués sur elle et des réactions qu'elle provoquait, elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle même, essayant d'apercevoir son reflet dans les miroirs de glace l'entourant. Elle inspecta un moment son visage, enchaînant les grimaces et les petites mimiques, l'air surprise de toutes l'expressivité de ses traits. Ca devait la changer de son masque figé. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux à la fois pour en inspecter la couleur et pour en éprouver la douceur. Quelques pas maladroits indiquèrent à Aizen qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore l'équilibre de son nouveau corps, dépourvu d'ailes.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, nouvelle alliée? Demanda Aizen après un instant.  
L'arrancar se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le fixa un instant de ses yeux bleu avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

- Le nom que je portais en tant que humaine n'a plus aucune signification aujourd'hui et les shinigami m'en ont donné tout un tas qui n'ont pas plus d'importance à mes yeux. Appelles moi comme tu le souhaites.  
Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Urielle Angelis, première née des Archanges.  
L'arrancar nouvellement créé et nommé inclina simplement la tête en guise d'acceptation.


	5. Chapter 4: L'homme ou le monstre?

Bonsoir à tous.  
Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère XD).

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et de n'avoir pas répondu à vos commentaires, mais je devais passer un concours important la semaine dernière et mes révisions ont pris la majeur partie de mon temps libre. Mais maintenant c'est derrière moi, et j'ai à nouveau du temps à consacrer à mes fics et à vos réponses. ^^

Un petit mot pour vous dire que si la description de l'uniforme compliqué de Urielle vous parrait obscure ou incompréhensible, j'ai posté l'image qui l'a inspiré sur mon blog. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

L'HOMME OU LE MONSTRE?

Des hurlements hystériques étaient audibles dans tous le bâtiment. Affolés, shinigami de garde et infirmières se précipitèrent dans le couloir où ils furent soulagés de rencontrer leur capitaine. Unohana Retsu s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre d'où provenaient les cris, un air inquiet remplaçant le sourire rassurant habituellement visible sur son beau visage. Kotetsu Isane la suivait de près, l'air encore plus inquiète que sa supérieure. Rassurés les cinq shinigami s'inclinèrent devant les deux femmes.

- Capitaine, vice-capitaine, ça provient de la chambre du capitaine Hitsugaya, annonça inutilement l'un d'eux.

- Je m'en occupe, assura la femme capitaine, soulageant les épaules de ses shinigami d'un poids trop lourd pour eux.  
Les deux médecins s'approchèrent de la porte tandis que les hurlements s'intensifiaient, de même que le froid mordant et les volutes de brume glaciale passant sous la porte. Unohana entra sans frapper, trouvant son jeune patient assis sur son lit, livide, serrant dans ses mains crispées la couverture qui le recouvrait. Face à lui, des larmes baignant son visage déformé par la fureur, se tenait Hinamori Momo, armée d'un oreiller qu'elle semblait visiblement sur le point de lui lancer, comme elle l'avait déjà visiblement fait avec d'autres objets gisant au sol, couverts de glace.

Le regard doux mais ferme de Unohana passa du jeune capitaine à son amie, une menace sourde suintant de son reiatsu. Tous les deux s'étaient complètement figés dès son entrée, les yeux exorbités. Toute douce et prévenante qu'elle fut, Unohana Retsu était crainte pour sa fermeté et la menace latente qu'elle savait provoquer pour calmer les patients les plus difficiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était l'un des plus anciens et des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei. Sous son regard ferme Hitsugaya se tassa sur lui même, et laissant tomber la posture belliqueuse qu'il avait encore deux secondes plus tôt, s'adossa contre le bois de sa tête de lit avec un soupir las et agacé. Hinamori se laissa choir sur une chaise et plaça les mains sur son visage à la fois pour ne pas voir les regards réprobateurs et furieux braqués sur elle et pour cacher ses larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Unohana d'une voix trompeusement douce.  
Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, bien que relativement douce sa voix contenait nettement une nuance menaçante. Hitsugaya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard d'un air buté. Hinamori était toujours occupée à pleurer silencieusement dans son coin.

- Vous comprenez, j'espère, qu'un hôpital est un lieu de repos et de recouvrement pour des personnes très affaiblies? Je ne peux tolérer de tels hurlements dans cet endroit, vous dérangez tous mes autres patients.  
Hitsugaya se contenta de bougonner quelques chose d'inaudible tandis qu'une Hinamori reniflante se répandait en excuses humides.

- Je crains ne plus pouvoir autoriser vos visites, Hinamori-kun, si elles mènent toutes à ce genre de scène inutile.

- Excusez-moi, sanglota la jeune fille, ses pleurs redoublant.  
Les mains toujours plaquées sur le visage, elle s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre sans rien dire de plus. Unohana se tourna de nouveau vers Hitsugaya qui regardait toujours obstinément par la fenêtre. Elle ramassa l'oreiller que Hinamori avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite et s'approcha du lit.

- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous, capitaine? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant le coussin derrière le dos du blessé.

- Pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses? Grogna le gamin. A cause d'Aizen, bien entendu.  
Unohana fronça les sourcils.

- Hinamori-kun n'a toujours pas compris quel était le véritable visage de cet homme?  
Grognement d'approbation.

- Je me demande si le pouvoir d'Aizen est à ce point puissant ou si Hinamori est tout simplement stupide, soupira-t-il.  
Bien que son reiatsu lança des vagues de fureur contenues autour de lui, il s'inquiétait réellement pour son amie, et Unohana le savait parfaitement.

- Vous savez, mon expérience médicale m'a appris qu'il était long, difficile et douloureux de se débarrasser d'une addiction.  
Cette fois, Hitsugaya se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, comme toujours.

- Vous voulez dire que Hinamori est accroc à ce type?  
Unohana hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que tous les premiers amours sont aussi difficile à oublier.  
Hitsugaya la fixa avec des yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Unohana se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire énigmatique avant de jeter un oeil aux pansements qui couvraient le torse du jeune shinigami.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous agiter ainsi, vos blessures saignent à nouveau.  
Furieux de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question, le jeune capitaine lui décocha un regard noir qui n'eut aucun impact sur elle.

- Veillez ôter votre yukata, je vais soigner vos blessures et changer vos bandages.  
Agacé, le gamin fut tenté de refuser et de l'obliger à lui répondre mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui n'incitait pas du tout à ce genre de bravades.

Hinamori se rua hors de la caserne de la quatrième division comme un ouragan. Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle ne vit pas la masse noire se dresser devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Hinamori se sentit tomber, entraînant dans sa chute la malheureuse shinigami qu'elle venait de percuter. Elle se retrouva soudain le visage plongé dans quelque chose de chaud et moelleux. Une main se posa dans son dos.

- Hinamori-chan? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
Relevant la tête, Hinamori rencontra le regard limpide de Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Matsumoto-san?  
La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit sur ses tallons tandis que la blonde s'asseyait en tailleur devant elle. Les yeux de Rangiku inspectèrent la fille qui lui faisait face, notant ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son visage baigné de larmes et ses cheveux en désordre. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- C'est horrible Matsumoto-san.

- Tu t'es disputée avec le capitaine Hitsugaya?  
Hinamori hocha silencieusement la tête, serrant les poings sur son hakama tandis que des larmes tombaient de son visage pour s'écraser sur le dos de ses mains serrées.

- Il disait toutes ces choses horribles sur le capitaine Aizen ... J'étais tellement en colère ... je l'ai giflé ... Il s'est mis à me hurler dessus ... J'ai crier, moi aussi ... Je lui ai lancé tout ce que je trouvais ... J'étais tellement en colère ... Si le capitaine Unohana n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui faire.  
Elle sanglota un instant en silence sous le regard alarmé de la blonde.

- Pourquoi? ... Pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre? Pourquoi personne ne se rend compte que le capitaine n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit.  
Rangiku fronça les sourcils mais Hinamori ne le vit pas, continuant ses lamentations larmoyantes.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ... Le capitaine n'est pas un homme mauvais ... Quelqu'un doit le manipuler ... Oui c'est ça ... quelqu'un le manipule ... Je suis certaine que c'est Ichimaru qui est derrière tout ça ...  
Entendre le nom de son ami d'enfance provoqua une douleur sourde dans la poitrine de la blonde. Son regard se fit vague, lointain, et les mots de Hinamori n'étaient plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement auquel elle ne faisait plus attention. Des souvenirs de son passé commun avec l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

_"Gin, que s'est-il passé pour que tu nous trahisses tous comme ça? Pourquoi es-tu devenu si distant avec moi? Qu'est ce que tu peux avoir derrière la tête?_  
Le départ de son ami, son frère, avait été un choc pour elle et elle n'aurait certainement pas pu le surmonter si Shûhei n'avait pas été là pour l'épauler. Quel amour il avait été pour elle, si patient et si doux. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne l'ai pas quitté, effrayé et ennuyé par ses préoccupations au sujet d'un traître. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Hinamori continuait à déblatérer ses absurdités au sujet de son ancien capitaine, mais elle avait cessé de pleurer. A la place, un regard décidé avait pris place sur son visage. Elle parlait de se rendre au Hueco Mundo pour convaincre le traître de revenir et pour prouver la félonie de Ichimaru et l'innocence d'Aizen. Rangiku tilta quand ces paroles trouvèrent enfin leur chemin dans son cerveau.

- Allez au Hueco Mundo? S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit la brune avec détermination. Je vais demander au commandant Yamamoto de me laisser prendre part à la mission.  
Rangiku écarquilla les yeux. Une mission de surveillance avait été décidé quelques jours plus tôt et un groupe d'éclaireurs devait gagner le désert pour s'introduire dans la forteresse et espionner les arrancar et les traîtres. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Hinamori s'y joigne. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, elle n'était pas prête à se battre et encore moins à rencontrer Aizen. Elle risquait simplement de tout faire rater.

- Oh, je suis désolée, Hinamori-kun, mais les membres de cette mission ont déjà été choisis.  
Ce qui était un pur mensonge mais plus pour longtemps, Yamamoto devant donner sa sélection dans la soirée. Une déception sans borne se peignit sur le visage de la brunette.

- Oh! Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

- Ce n'est rien, tu feras partie de la suivante, assura Matsumoto tout en priant pour que ça n'arrive pas.  
Hinamori se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Aller, viens, on va s'amuser un peu, tu as besoin de penser à autre chose, c'est pas possible d'avoir un air aussi triste sur un si joli minois.  
Sans laisser à la plus jeune le loisir de protester, Rangiku se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers sa taverne favorite.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose se passait derrière son dos et que toute la forteresse était au courant sauf lui. Il détestait voir les arrancar discuter entre eux et s'arrêter subitement en le voyant approcher pour reprendre aussi sec quand il avait le dos tourné. L'envie lui prenait parfois d'en attraper un et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans leurs crânes de hollow. Le jeune homme était certain de n'avoir rien fait sortant de l'habitude, ces derniers jours, tout du moins rien qui ne puisse attiser l'intérêt des arrancar à ce point. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Urielle de se joindre à eux? Ca lui paraissait peu probable mais il ne voyait rien d'autre afin d'expliquer le comportement des arrancar. Pour dire la vérité, ça le perturbait un peu. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, surtout quand, de toute évidence, il était concerné.

Agacé, il marchait à grands pas dans l'un des couloirs de la forteresse sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à Las Noches quand les entraînements étaient tous annulés les uns après les autres. Parfois une bagarre éclatait entre les arrancar mais ces derniers s'arrangeaient le plus souvent pour se battre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il n'était pas rare qu'un Numéro disparaisse du jour au lendemain et qu'on ne retrouve de lui qu'un fragments de masque abandonné dans un coin désert de la forteresse. Au début, ces disparitions avaient perturbé Ichigo, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétait, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, tout en jurant de surveiller de prêt tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui ... Qui pour l'instant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Démoralisé à cette pensée, il tourna dans un couloir pour gagner l'un des balcons surplombant le désert. Une alarme sonna quelque part dans son esprit lorsqu'il capta le reiatsu agressif et âpre de Grimmjow. N'ayant aucune envie d'en découdre avec la panthère, le vizard se ravisa et continua sa route en ligne droite, espérant que l'arrancar ne l'avait ni vu ni repéré. La chance semblait être de son coté, Grimmjow était trop occupé à faire une petite crise d'autorité face à deux Numéros tétanisés pour le remarquer.

Ichigo continua ses déambulations sans but. Il se disait que cet endroit manquait vraiment d'endroit où passer un peu de temps. C'était une idée à creuser, peut-être ça intéresserait Aizen. Plongé dans ses pensées, le rouquin sursauta lorsqu'une vois cristalline retentit derrière lui.

- Hello, Ichigo-kun!  
Arraché à sa réflexion, l'adolescent se retourna pour voir Urielle s'approcher d'un pas aérien.

Elle portait son uniforme d'arrancar tout neuf et Ichigo ne put qu'admirer le résultat. Cet uniforme ressemblait à un kimono de femme, comme les jeunes japonaise en portaient parfois aux festivals. D'un blanc éclatant, les revers du col, sur la poitrine et ceux des amples manches, doublés de tissus gaufré, rappelait le bleu argenté de ses cheveux. Son kimono cependant, s'il était long du coté gauche, ne lui arrivait qu'en haut de la cuisse du coté droit. Sa jambe droite était galbée dans un bas qui s'arrêtait juste quelques centimètres sous le revers du kimono. Un ruban blanc noué en un noeud compliqué le maintenait à sa place. Elle portait également sous son kimono un haut moulant, rappelant par sa forme le haut d'une robe chinoise, dont les manches noires étaient visibles sous les longues manches de son kimono. Le col chinois dépassait également de son kimono remontant dans son cou, fermé par une épingle d'argent à laquelle pendait un petit grelot. En guise de obi, elle portait une large ceinture de soie bleu foncé par dessus laquelle elle fixait une épaisse pièce de tissus noire qui remontait de ses hanches à sa poitrine en moulant parfaitement sa taille de guêpe, et qu'elle fermait à l'aide d'un obijime de soie tressée rouge dont les extrémités étaient agrémentées d'un grelot. Elle avait coupé sa frange pour qu'elle ne lui retombe plus sur le visage mais s'arrête au niveau de ses sourcils. Elle était simplement coiffé d'une longue queue de cheval qui lui tombait presque jusqu'au genou, retenue sur le haut de son crâne par un mince ruban bleu noué en un noeud complexe formant plusieurs boucles. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière comme un voile de givre.

Ichigo la regarda approcher sans bouger, encore un peu ébahit de la facilité avec laquelle l'arrancar s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était arrancar et pourtant elle avait déjà acquis la maîtrise de ses compétences de base: sonido, garganta, cero, entre autre, pourtant, toujours aucune trace de zanpakutô, ce qui inquiétait un peu Aizen.

- Tu as l'air un peu perdu! Remarqua-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Pas vraiment, je sais pas quoi faire, c'est tout.

- Comme ça on est deux.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la voûte camouflée dans les ténèbres au dessus d'eux.

- Un si grand refuge et il n'y a rien d'autre à y faire que se battre dans les coins sombres.

- Ou murmurer sur mon passage, ajouta le rouquin, pensif.  
L'arrancar haussa un sourcil argenté et inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, perplexe, mais le jeune homme ne pensa pas à lui traduire ce que cette remarque sibylline pouvait signifier.

- Ca manque d'endroit où se réunir, continua Urielle, soudain pensive.  
Ichigo hocha la tête d'un air absent. Tous les deux restèrent ainsi perdus dans leurs pensées respectives pendant un instant avant que Urielle ne réagisse.

- Bon, fit-elle en claquant des mains, ce n'est pas en restant debout sans rien faire que ça va changer.  
Ichigo se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- J'en sais rien, j'en suis toujours au stade de la visite, en fait.  
Marcher sans but dans les couloirs semblaient être la principale occupation des résidents des lieus, après les combats clandestins loin des yeux de leur maître. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, Ichigo décida d'accompagner l'Archange, ne serait-ce que parce que rester seul en ce moment, lui donnait le cafard. Quelque chose semblait horriblement faux autour de lui sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre quoi. Peut-être étai-ce dû au silence anormal de son hollow.

Si Ichigo n'avait jamais remarqué que, toutes ennuyeuses qu'elles soient, les choses à Las Noches pouvaient changer avec la violence des vents du désert, il s'en rendit compte à ce moment. Ils ne se promenèrent pas très longtemps dans la forteresse avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'emploi du temps du rouquin en la personne de Gin. Comment le renard s'y prenait-il pour toujours le retrouver où qu'il soit, ça restait un mystère pour Ichigo. Toujours est-il qu'il leur tomba dessus au détour d'un couloir, comme il le faisait souvent.

- Ichigo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!  
Un soupir s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme alors qu'il se tournait vers le nouveau venu.

- Gin, t'es déjà sorti de l'infirmerie?

- Comme tu vois, Ichigo-chan.  
Il adressa au rouquin l'un de ses sourires grimaçants habituels avant de se tourner vers Urielle. Ichigo constata avec satisfaction que la vue de l'arrancar suffit à couper le sifflet du renard.

Il avait fallut deux jours à Gin pour se rétablir de l'arrancarisation qu'il avait pratiqué. Mis à part un peu de fatigue persistante et un bandage protégeant la brûlure due au froid qu'il avait à la main droite, il se portait bien. Confiné entre les quatre murs d'une chambre de l'infirmerie de Las Noches, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de voir les résultats de son travail. Un instant, il resta figé, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur l'arrancar. Ichigo haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Gin reprit ses esprits et se redressa, son habituel sourire à nouveau à sa place sur son visage.

- C'est pas bien de sécher l'entraînement, Ichigo-chan, le capitaine n'est pas content!  
Le rouquin lui lança un regard étonné;

- Je pensais qu'il était annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Plus maintenant!  
Gin ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une explosion de joie à ce sujet et il avait raison. Ichigo se renfrogna immédiatement et marmonna un vague "allons-y!" avant de tourner les talons. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Urielle les suivit.

Aizen les attendait dans la salle qui servait habituellement aux entraînements. Il accueillit Ichigo avec son habituel sourire chaleureux. Le rouquin se posta face à lui, arme en main, prêt à commencer tandis que Gin et Urielle prenaient place sur des débris à la périphérie de l'arène.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Ichigo-kun.

- Je pensais qu'y avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui.  
Aizen ne le blâma pas et se contenta de dégainer son zanpakutô sans perdre son sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, on va commencer l'entraînement visant à te donner la complète maîtrise de ton hollow.  
Ichigo essaya d'ignorer les ricanements déments de Shirosaki dans son esprit.

- Ca risque de prendre du temps et de te demander beaucoup de patience, j'espère que tu es prêt!  
Le vizard hocha la tête en se disant que, de toute façon, même s'il ne l'était pas, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son hollow mettre tout le monde en danger.

- Allons-y!  
Il leva son arme et Aizen en fit autant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ichigo pour comprendre que l'idée d'Aizen était de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements en contrant ses attaques et contrecarrant tous ses mouvements. Il cherchait délibérément à le mettre en colère pour obliger Shirosaki à se manifester. Dans quel but? Le rouquin n'en savait encore rien, mais il sentait nettement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre. Il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de son locataire tout en faisant des efforts pour esquiver les coups d'Aizen. Mais force était de constater que le plan marchait trop bien.

- Continue Ichigo-kun, bas toi pour le contrôle, encouragea Aizen.  
Ichigo ne parvenait plus à concentrer son attention sur lui tout en essayant de combattre la volonté de plus en plus implacable de son hollow. Il sentait Shirosaki commencer à prendre le dessus malgré ses efforts.

- Essais de te concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable capable de calmer ta colère, conseilla Aizen en attaquant de nouveau.  
Ichigo para en essayant de se forcer à penser à sa mère. Le souvenir de Masaki l'avait toujours apaisé et réconforté. Cette fois, cependant, ça ne lui fut pas d'une grande utilité.

Assis sur la colonne effondrée qui lui servait toujours de point d'observation, Gin assistait au spectacle en compagnie d'une Urielle un peu perplexe. L'arrancar ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le maître de Las Noches cherchait à obtenir en harcelant le rouquin de cette manière. Elle sentait bien le reiatsu de plus en plus sombre et menaçant émanant du gamin mais ne comprenait pas vraiment sa provenance. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si Aizen continuait comme ça encore longtemps, il allait certainement s'en mordre les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que Aizen cherche à faire avec le petit?

- Il veut forcer le hollow à se manifester pour que Ichigo-kun apprenne à mieux le contrôler.  
L'Archange fronça les sourcils.

- Quel hollow?

- Celui de Ichigo-kun, tiens! Répondit Gin, comme si c'était une question idiote.  
Voyant le regard perplexe posé sur lui, il se rendit soudain compte que Urielle ne connaissait pas encore les capacités du rouquin.

- Ichigo-kun est un vizard, une créature qui a brisé les barrières entre shinigami et les hollow.

- Comme moi, alors?  
Gin secoua lentement la tête:

- Non, pas comme toi. Contrairement à toi qui a arraché ton masque pour gagner des capacités de shinigami, Ichigo-chan, lui, a acquis un masque et un hollow pour gagner des capacités des hollow.  
Cette fois Urielle sembla comprendre.

- Ah, je vois. Et c'est ce hollow qui pose des problèmes.

- Voilà.  
Retournant au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Gin plongea la main dans son kimono pour en tirer un sac en papier.

- Tiens, t'en veux? Demanda-t-il en présentant le sac à sa voisine.  
Elle considéra avec méfiance les petits pains ronds qu'il contenait.

- Ca vient du monde des vivants, expliqua Gin, c'est des beignets.  
Il en pris un dans lequel il croqua.

- C'est bourré de confiture.  
Urielle inspecta les pâtisseries un instant avant de se laisser convaincre.

- Hum ... C'est drôlement b ...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vague de reiatsu d'une noirceur et d'une puissance incroyable envahit la salle, leur coupant le souffle. Gin bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

- Ca devait arriver! Grogna-t-il.  
Non loin d'eux, Ichigo, les yeux dorés et noirs, lançait un ricanement grinçant.

- Tu aimes les jeux dangereux, shinigami, grinça la voix aiguë et nasillarde de Shirosaki.  
Aizen fronça les sourcils, constatant que le gamin avait perdu la bataille et laissé son hollow prendre le contrôle. Le hollow leva le bras et chargea son énergie dans son sabre, dans le but d'envoyer un Getsuga Tenshô contre Aizen. Gin se précipita pour l'en empêcher mais Urielle fut la plus rapide. Elle surgit comme par enchantement devant le vizard possédé et lui décocha un tel coup de poing qu'il traversa presque toute la salle sans toucher terre. Il percuta un mur, qui faillit s'effondrer sous le choc, et s'affaissa au sol, assommé.

- C'était ça le hollow? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Gin et Aizen. J'ai jamais rien senti de pareil de ma vie. Cette chose est certainement plus puissante que moi.

- Oui, admit Aizen. Le hollow de Ichigo-kun est très puissant, c'est pour ça qu'il doit apprendre à le maîtriser au plus vite.  
L'arrancar hocha lentement la tête.

- Amènes le à l'infirmerie, Urielle-chan, veux-tu. Et s'il continue à faire des siennes maîtrise-le. Mais veille à ne pas faire de mal à Ichigo.  
Elle hocha la tête et attrapa le rouquin inconscient pour le jeter sur son épaule avant de quitter la salle d'un sonido.

Resté seul avec Gin, Aizen se dirigea vers son siège sur lequel il prit une serviette. Il s'en servit pour essuyer son front trempé de sueur et barré d'un mince filet de sang. Le petit c'était bien battu, mais pas assez efficacement. Il passa la serviette dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le siège avec un soupir.

- C'est ce que tu voulais? Demanda le renard.

- Biens sûr que non, tu le sais bien. Mais c'est un passage obligatoire pour Ichigo afin d'arriver à la parfaite maîtrise de son hollow.

- Et s'il t'explosait en pleine figure comme une bombe? Tu y as pensé?  
Aizen ferma les yeux un instant avant de répondre.

- Aucun risque, je fais confiance à Ichigo.

- Ah ... Et à quel point?  
Aizen rouvrit les yeux pour darder un regard acéré vers son bras droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, Gin?  
Son ton comportait nettement un avertissement mais Gin décida de passer outre.

- Allons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lança le renard avec un sourire évocateur.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu parles de ces rumeurs, n'est-ce pas?  
Évidemment que Aizen les connaissait, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la forteresse, ou presque. Cependant, il avait décidé de ne pas accorder la moindre attention à ces rumeurs que ce soit pour les confirmer ou pour les infirmer. Pour toute réponse, Gin lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Aizen poussa un soupir en se demandant où il allait chercher cette patience incroyable.

- Gin, fit-il avec calme, malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait. Il ne se passe rien entre Ichigo et moi, qui ne dépasse le cadre de la relation entre un maître et son élève.

- Si tu le dis, fit le renard avec un sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte en adressant un signe de la main à son ancien supérieur.

- Content de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un.  
Aizen s'étonna lui même de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire. Las, il regarda Gin quitter la salle avec un nouveau clin d'oeil. Il comprenait à présent à quel point Gin pouvait être irritant quand il le voulait. Ichigo n'était que son élève, point. A cette pensé quelque chose sembla se réveiller en lui.

Il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que c'était de la déception.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Ichigo tamponnait doucement une entaille sur son épaule avec la solution antiseptique prescrite par Szayel la veille. Aizen n'y avait pas été de main morte ces derniers jours et le corps du rouquin était couvert d'ecchymoses et de petites entailles. Au bout de quatre jours, Szayel en avait eu assez de perdre son temps à soigner les petits bobo du jeune homme et l'avait renvoyé chez lui avec une bouteille de désinfectant, un paquet de coton chirurgical et des pansements stériles, avant de retourner à ses occupations nettement plus intéressantes. Le point positif était que ces séances musclées semblaient épuiser Shirosaki autant qu'elle le fatiguaient lui et le hollow ne se faisait plus remarquer aussi souvent qu'avant.

Il appliquait un pansement sur la coupure qu'il soignait quand des coups raisonnèrent à sa porte. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, Ramiro, son serviteur et surveillant, pouvait le faire lui même. Tandis qu'il enfilait le haut de son kimono, une voix joyeuse lui parvint par la pote restée entrouverte. Se penchant pour jeter un coup d'oeil par l'ouverture, il vit Urielle entrer d'un pas sautillant. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Ramiro laissant transparaître un enthousiasme débordant qui surpris même le rouquin. Son serviteur tenta vainement de convaincre l'Archange de revenir plus tard, chose qu'elle ne semblait pas penser envisageable. Ichigo se demanda ce qui pouvait susciter tant d'enthousiasme chez cette créature habituellement calme.

- Ca va, Ramiro, je m'en occupe, dit-il en sortant.  
Urielle se tourna vers lui.

- Ah, te voilà! Fit-elle. Viens voir, j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et sortit des appartement du rouquin comme un ouragan. Ichigo fut surpris de constater la force incroyable qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ces doigts fins. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait jamais pu desserrer l'étau fermé sur son poignet.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?  
Sans ralentir l'allure, l'arrancar annonça, avec le ton enjoué d'une petite fille à qui on venait d'offrir un cadeau.

- La salle, la salle commune, tu sais, on en avait parlé.  
En réalité, c'était plutôt elle qui en avait parlé, Ichigo se contentant d'écouter en s'interrogeant sur le caractère de cette étrange arrancar. Elle le traîna ainsi jusqu'à un couloir que Ichigo ne connaissait pas. Le rouquin se demanda combien de temps l'arrancar avait passé à explorer la forteresse.

- C'est là! Fit-elle en ouvrant une porte.  
Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur puis se tourna à nouveau vers Urielle.

- C'est vide! Constata-t-il.

- Pour l'instant, oui, mais je vais demander à Aizen de nous faire une salle commune avec tout ce qu'il faut.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil, non parce que l'arrancar n'avait pas donné de titre à son maître, elle ne le faisait jamais, mais parce que son idée semblait encore plus tordue maintenant qu'il était mis devant.

- Il n'acceptera jamais.

- On verra bien!  
Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se figea soudain pour laisser sa place à un froncement de sourcil furieux. Son reiatsu se cristallisa autour d'elle en une brume glacée qui couvrit les mur et le sol d'une fine pellicule de glace.

- Des shinigami, siffla-t-elle.

- Quoi? Ici?  
Elle hocha la tête, puis tourna lentement sur elle-même, aux aguets.

- Par là, lança-t-elle.  
Elle s'élança en sonido, Ichigo sur ses talons.

Sans ralentir, ils franchirent des couloirs, dégringolèrent des escaliers et parcoururent une distance incroyable dans le labyrinthe de la forteresse. Ichigo ne connaissait absolument pas le secteur dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent, mais Urielle semblait savoir où aller, utilisant ses sens comme un radar pour localiser les shinigami. Elle s'arrêta au début d'un long couloir et fit signe à Ichigo d'en faire autant.

- Ils ne sont pas loin!  
Et le fait est que quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'une demi douzaine de shinigami déboucha dans le couloir. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'ils portaient l'uniforme particulier des forces spéciales de la deuxième division. Assassins, espions, il ne savait pas avec certitude, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser passer et encore moins repartir.

Le groupe de shinigami s'arrêta en les voyant leur barrer la route. De sa place, légèrement derrière Urielle, Ichigo pu voir leur yeux s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'arrancar. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel les deux groupes se regardèrent sans bouger, puis les shinigami tirèrent leurs armes. Ichigo leva la main pour en faire autant mais celle ci ne se referma que sur le vide. Une sueur froide s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Zangetsu dans ses appartement.

- Laisse, fit Urielle en s'avançant vers les shinigami. Je m'en occupe.  
Un ricanement s'éleva au dessus du groupe.

- Oh oui, fit l'un des types. Je veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi, chérie.  
Urielle lui lança un regard encore plus glacial que le reiatsu qu'elle laissa s'échapper.

- J'ai là de quoi refroidir tes ardeurs ... "chéri"! Répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle tendit la main devant elle et les shinigami réagirent en s'éparpillant dans le couloir. Deux d'entre eux s'élancèrent contre elle. Avec un charmant sourire, qui paraissait totalement déplacé dans ce contexte, elle claqua simplement des doigts. Aussitôt un enfer de glace s'abattit sur le groupe de shinigami. Le froid glacial et la pression implacable qui déferlèrent sur le couloir coupa le souffle de Ichigo, comme s'il avait reçut un violent coup de poing. Il eut l'impression que l'air s'échappait de ses poumons et qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à reprendre son souffle. Mais le phénomène s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, comme si un poing géant qui le serrait dans sa poigne d'acier se desserrait d'un seul coup, le libérant. Il recula de quelques pas, sonné.

Devant lui, Urielle se tenait immobile au milieu du couloir, observant les résultats de son intervention. Les volutes de brumes glaciales qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux s'évaporèrent. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Des shinigami, il ne restait que des statues de glaces figées dans les expressions et postures qu'ils avaient au moment où l'attaque de l'Archange les avait atteint. Pas un seul n'y avait échappé. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Incroyable!  
Urielle scrutait à nouveau les environs de Las Noches de ses sens aiguisés, à la recherche d'autres shinigami. N'en trouvant pas, elle se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Devons-nous prévenir Aizen?

- Inutile, je suis là, répondit l'intéressé.  
Il s'avança dans le couloir, suivit de Gin, lui même précédant Grimmjow et Nelliel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant d'inspecter les statues de shinigami dispersés dans le couloir.

- C'est très décoratif! Remarqua Gin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Lui aussi gardait les yeux fixés sur les shinigami.

- Va y avoir du rab de dessert pour ce soir, fit Grimmjow en ricanant. Du sorbet de shinigami!  
Il fit suivre cette remarque d'un éclat de rire presque dément. Aizen ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de ses hommes et se tourna vers Urielle et Ichigo, posant son regard chocolat brillant de malice sur l'arrancar.

- Puis-je avoir des explications?  
Ichigo laissa à Urielle le soin de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Aizen l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'elle se tut, il resta pensif un instant avant de demander:

- Tu as senti la présence des shinigami?  
Urielle répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu as senti les shinigami ici, à Las Noches, dont l'épaisseur des murs étouffe et brouille les reiatsu?  
Urielle hocha à nouveau la tête. Aizen se tourna vers Gin, quêtant visiblement son avis:

- Les Vasto Lorde sont très territoriaux. Ils surveillent toute l'étendue de ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur territoire avec une attention accrue, prêt à chasser toutes créatures qui en franchissent les limites sans autorisation.

- Intéressant, murmura Aizen.  
Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aperçoit une possibilité nouvelle et inattendue que son plan n'avait pas pris en compte, et ça semblait le réjouir.

- C'est parfait, vraiment, murmura-t-il avec un sourire de comploteur.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers les shinigami.

- Ils sont morts?

- Non. Ils sont en stase.

- Combien de temps ils peuvent rester là dedans?

- Indéfiniment. Sauf si je décide de les libérer, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.  
Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit.

- Bien, bien. Voilà qui nous ôte une épine du pied, toutefois, la menace reste pressante. Tant que les shinigami peuvent entrer dans ce monde, nous ne seront pas tranquille. Ca nous amène à un plan que je prépare depuis un moment déjà. Gin ...  
Gin sembla comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

- Tu veux que j'aille fermer le portail?

- Précisément. Mais tu n'iras pas seul, Ichigo et Urielle vont t'accompagner.  
L'arrancar haussa simplement un sourcil. Ichigo quand à lui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Débrouillez vous pour attirer Urahara hors de son fichu magasin et détruisez son portail.

- D'accord, fit simplement Gin.  
Urielle échangea un regard avec Ichigo l'air de se demander si toutes les missions étaient lancées de cette manière, c'est à dire sans aucune préparation.

- Quand y allons nous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dès que vous serez prêt.  
Gin leur fi signe de le suivre et tous les trois s'en allèrent, laissant Aizen contempler les shinigami congelés.

Ils revinrent aux quartiers des maîtres de Las Noches où Ichigo alla chercher son zanpakutô. Urielle ne manifestant toujours aucun signe d'en posséder un, elle se contenta d'attendre que les deux autres aient fini leurs préparatifs. Quand ce fut fait, Gin les emmena hors de la forteresse où il demanda à Urielle d'ouvrir un garganta. L'arrancar hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. La faille s'ouvrit devant eux et ils purent la franchir sans encombre.

De l'autre coté il faisait encore jour, un crépuscule d'hiver tintait de reflets sanglants un ciel bas et morne. La fine couche de neige qui couvrait le sol craqua sous leurs pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Tandis que Urielle regardait autour d'elle, visiblement intéressée par ce qui l'entourait, Ichigo cherchait à se repérer.

- Il y a des shinigami, par là! Remarqua-t-elle.

- Ce sont les troupes de la deuxième division, répondit Gin. Ils surveillent toujours la famille de Ichigo-chan. Au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de retourner chez lui.  
Le vizard laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, fit Gin, ils sont pas autorisés à quitter leurs postes de surveillance. Ils se mêleront probablement pas de notre petite affaire.  
Urielle inclina la tête sur le coté mais ne dit rien. Gin scruta les alentours pendant un instant, avant de décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il semblait que leur présence n'avait pas été repérée. Ca leur faciliterait la tâche.

- Ichigo-kun, tu viens avec moi chez Urahara, ordonna Gin. Urielle, toi, tu l'attires ici et tu l'occupes le plus longtemps possible.

- Dois-je le tuer?

- Fais comme tu le sens. Attends qu'on s'éloigne suffisamment d'ici avant de l'attirer.

- D'accord.  
Ichigo et Gin s'éclipsèrent en shunpô. Urielle les suivit un instant grâce à ses sens aiguisés, puis, quand elle jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas être repérable par sa cible, elle libéra son reiatsu. En général, c'était encore plus efficace qu'un appel. Un peu de reiatsu dans l'air et hop! Tous les shinigami présent dans le coin débarquaient comme par enchantement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le pâle soleil d'hiver commençait à disparaître derrière les immenses buildings entourant la boutique. Le ciel qui avait été gris et maussade toute la journée, reprenait vie en arborant des couleurs sanglantes. Insensible à cette image, Urahara se tenait sur le seuil de son magasin, les sens en alerte. Le calme inhabituel régnant sur la ville ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ca ressemblait d'avantage, pour lui, au calme précédant la tempête. Son instinct de shinigami ne la laissait pas en paix, lui soufflant que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à se passer. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait passé toute la journée à aller et venir dans son magasin, tournant comme un lion en cage, incapable de fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait tenaillé toute la journée, ne le lâchant pas une minute, et se faisait plus pressent à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les façades de verre des immeubles.

La boutique était silencieuse. Tessai aidait les shinigami à traquer les vizard et Yoruichi avait disparu depuis quelques jours, partie faire elle seule savait quoi, elle seule savait où. Urahara ne pouvait que déplorer la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux depuis cette histoire avec Kurosaki. L'ancien shinigami savait parfaitement qu'elle lui reprochait son rôle dans l'arrestation du gamin, elle le lui avait assez souvent fait savoir comme ça, mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le mieux sur le coup. Le regrettait-il? ... Peut-être, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il était vrai que le gamin lui manquait. Sa fougue, son assurance et sa grande gueule avaient su séduire l'exilé mais pas au point de lui faire regretter de l'avoir livré aux shinigami en échange d'un billet de retour au Seireitei qui tardait à venir. Et maintenant, le gamin était avec Aizen. L'idée d'avoir contribué à la création d'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance ne l'avait même pas troublé. Après tout, Kurosaki n'était pas du genre à se venger, pas vrai?

Il ignorait à quel point il se trompait.

Planté devant sa porte, il huma l'air comme un limier à la recherche de la piste du gibier. Il sentait les ennuis venir comme s'il pouvait les voir. Il y avait dans l'air un relent nauséabond qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, pas plus que ce reiatsu qu'il avait sentit une minute plus tôt. Ca avait été bref, l'énergie spirituelle s'était manifestée à peine une seconde avant de disparaître complètement, comme une lampe qu'on allume et éteint aussitôt. Ca avait été si bref qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'identifier la nature de ce reiatsu ni de le localiser. Il était donc là, à la recherche de ce reiatsu étranger, son mauvais pressentiment augmentant en intensité à chaque seconde passant. Tendu comme un arc, il attendait. Il ignorait quoi, mais il allait se passer quelque chose. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

Se forçant à sourire, il retourna à l'intérieur du magasin. Le silence qui y régnait était aussi anormal que l'inquiétude visible dans son regard troublé. Son balai à la main, Ururu le regardait de son air niais habituel tandis que Jinta faisait semblant d'épousseter une étagère qui se trouvait à vingt bons centimètres du chiffon qu'il agitait dans le vide. Tous les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Urahara ne se força pas plus longtemps à prétendre que tout était normal, ça ne trompait personne. Son inquiétude refit surface sur son visage.

- Je sors, dit-il simplement en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte. Veillez bien sur la boutique en mon absence.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il franchit la porte, sa canne à la main. Les deux gamins restèrent immobile, les yeux fixés sur le dos du shinigami exilé.

Urahara marcha un instant dans la rue sans vraiment savoir où il allait et ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait quitté le magasin si précipitamment. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester sans rien faire alors que ses sens de shinigami lui hurlaient de se bouger. Partir à la recherche de ce fameux reiatsu était bien beau mais par où commencer? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Soupirant, il baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux d'un geste las.

A ce moment, comme pour le narguer, le reiatsu étranger éclata dans l'atmosphère, puissant, glacial, mais emprunt de sérénité. Cette même sérénité que le marchand avait déjà pu ressentir dans l'énergie émanant d'Aizen. Figé sur place pendant un instant, l'ancien capitaine prit le temps d'étudier la signature de cette énergie. Rassuré, il constata que ce n'était pas celui du traître mais immanquablement celui d'un arrancar. Un arrancar très dangereux et très puissant.

- Et merde! Jura-t-il.  
Il s'élança aussitôt en shunpô dans la direction de l'arrancar.

Restée seule après le départ de Gin et Ichigo, Urielle laissait couler son énergie hors d'elle, comme un appât pour attirer à elle le shinigami qu'elle devait occuper. Le calme des lieux avait quelque chose d'apaisant et elle regrettait un peu de devoir le briser de cette manière, mais si c'était pour protéger Las Noches et Aizen, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Tandis qu'elle attendait son adversaire, elle observait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue dans le monde des vivants et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça avait bien changé, au point d'être méconnaissable.

- Tout a tellement changé, remarqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Le monde tourne!

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas qu'il va tourner en faveur de ton maître, arrancar, tu risques d'être déçue, lança une voix moqueuse derrière elle.  
Urielle se tourna en direction de la voix et se retrouva face à un à ridicule blond à chapeau qui pointait une canne vers elle. Haussant un sourcil devant l'allure de son adversaire, elle vit ses yeux verts s'ouvrir démesurément et ses lèvres en faire autant tandis qu'il la regardait. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi tous les mâles qu'elle croisait réagissaient ainsi.

- Il tournera en sa faveur, répondit-elle avec calme, repoussant cette question dans un recoin de son esprit. Même si je dois le forcer pour ça.  
Le shinigami déguisé lui adressa un regard acéré de sous les bords de son chapeau.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda Urielle bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple commerçant, répondit Urahara avec un sourire moqueur.  
Urielle le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de se détourner.

- Aucun intérêt dans ce cas.  
Ébranlé, et vaguement vexé, Urahara s'avança vers elle, ignorant sciemment le danger d'un tel geste.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'un arrancar vient faire seul dans le monde des vivants? Demanda-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

- Qui sait? Répondit Urielle en haussant les épaules. Je suis peut-être venue pour envahir ce monde.

- Toute seule?  
Urahara déploya son éventail d'un coup sec et s'en servit pour camoufler son sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi pas? J'en suis capable.  
Le sourire du shinigami exilé s'effaça tandis que son éventail s'abaissait lentement dévoilant un air de plus en plus inquiet.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.  
Urielle se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres:

- Quelle importance ça peu avoir?  
Urahara libéra son zanpakutô de la canne qu'il portait et le pointa sur l'arrancar.

- Aucune, j'aime simplement savoir qui j'affronte.  
Urielle ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur la pointe de Benihime qui brillait d'une lueur sanglante dans le crépuscule.

Urahara faisait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'arrancar comme celui-là. Il s'attendait à tomber sur un fou furieux prêt à détruire et a tuer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais pas sur une femme calme et, visiblement, dépourvu d'intentions belliqueuse. Sans compter qu'elle était vraiment belle...

Belle?

Venait-il de penser que cette arrancar était belle?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée idiote de son esprit, il fixa à nouveau les yeux sur son adversaire qui c'était de nouveau détournée de lui pour regarder le ciel, indifférente à sa présence. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être aussi calme quand un shinigami pointait son zanpakutô sur vous? Était-elle aussi dangereuse qu'il le ressentait quand il la regardait? Et pourquoi était-elle là? Aizen n'aurait certainement pas envoyé l'un de ses serviteurs sur Terre pour rien.

- Je te demande une nouvelle fois: que viens-tu faire ici?  
Urielle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Sais-tu a quel point le désert blanc et le ciel noir sont lassant? Je suppose que non.  
Urahara haussa un sourcil.

- Tu viens juste pour admirer le ciel?

- Je le faisais souvent quand j'étais hollow, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais plus maintenant.  
Décidément, cette arrancar était étrange ... étrange et troublante. Urahara détestait ne pas être capable de lire son adversaire, il détestait ne pas savoir commet réagir. Il sentait que cette arrancar était aussi dangereuse qu'elle était belle, mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Tant qu'elle ne l'attaquait pas, il ne serait pas capable de découvrir quelles étaient ses capacités. Il allait donc lui falloir prendre les devants. Il leva Benihime, prêt à frapper, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, elle disparu de sa vue. Pris par surprise, il la chercha frénétiquement des yeux. Un doigt glacial se posa alors sur sa nuque. Il se raidit instantanément, prêt à toutes éventualités.

- Vous, les shinigami, vous êtes incapable de voir un adversaire potentiel sans prendre les armes. Et vous vous étonnez que cette guerre vous soit tombée dessus.  
Elle accentua la pression sur la nuque du marchand, faisant courir un frisson glacial le long de son échine. Urahara n'osait pas bouger, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Je ne te menaçais pas, alors pourquoi vouloir m'attaquer?

- Je suis joueur, répondit Urahara avec un sourire moqueur.  
Un reniflement de dédain lui répondit.

- C'est un jeu dangereux dans lequel tu t'engages, shinigami. Le genre de jeu dans lequel le perdant ne vit pas suffisamment longtemps pour se plaindre.  
Elle laissa couler un peu de son énergie vers Urahara et une mince couche de glace se forma sur sa peau et ses vêtements.

- Votre mépris pour ce qui n'est pas comme vous me dégoûte, grogna Urielle en accentuant encore la pression sur la nuque de Urahara. Vous parlez de nous comme des monstres assoiffés de sang qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix, mais vous ne valez guère mieux que nous. Vous êtes prêt a détruire tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans le petit moule de perfection que vous avez créer, y compris vos propres alliés.

- De quoi tu parles?  
Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Urahara en dépit du froid glacial qui l'entourait. Urielle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres frôlent l'oreille du shinigami exilé.

- Ichigo-kun, souffla-t-elle, confirmant ce que le blond pensait.  
D'un mouvement, il se retourna fendant rageusement l'air de sa lame. Urielle esquiva et s'éloigna d'un sonido. Les yeux d'émeraude du marchand lançaient des éclairs de colère vers l'arrancar qui n'en semblait pas le moins d monde troublée.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de lui, gronda le blond.

- Pourquoi? Aurais-tu honte de ce que tu lui as fait?  
Urahara se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

- Pourquoi aurais-je honte? J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, point. C'était un monstre.  
Un sourire sardonique vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'Archange.

- Qui est le pire monstre, dis-moi? Celui qui est qualifié comme tel par la morale bien pensante? Ou celui qui l'a créé?

- Et qui es-tu pour me poser cette question? Brava le commerçant en essayant de cacher le trouble que cette question avait provoqué en lui.  
Un monstre? En était-il vraiment un? Avoir voulu récupérer ce que Aizen lui avait pris il y avait si longtemps faisait-il de lui un monstre au même titre que cette créature qui se tenait devant lui? Il ne s'était pas posé la question. Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé la bonne chose à faire. Kurosaki avait échoué dans le rôle qu'il lui avait donné, il n'avait pas réussit à vaincre Aizen, il ne l'avait pas vengé. Il lui était devenu inutile. Sans compter que les shinigami en voulait aussi au gamin d'avoir échoué, et ils lui en voulaient encore d'avantage d'être un monstre à moitié hollow. Quand ils l'avaient arrêté, il n'avait pas bougé pour le protéger. Sa déception était encore trop vive en lui et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche d'avoir aidé un monstre à échapper au Seireitei alors que Yamamoto venait de lui certifier qu'il allait certainement pouvoir regagner la Soul Society après un si long exil. Le gamin était devenu une charge inutile, pourquoi s'en encombrer quand l'avenir vous tendait les bras. Oui, il avait sacrifié Ichigo pour regagner son monde et récupérer son haori de capitaine. En quoi cette arrancar se permettait-elle de l'en blâmer?

Urielle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite à sa bravade. Les yeux fixés sur lui, elle l'observait avec attention, comme sil elle pouvait clairement voir son tourment intérieur. La vérité, c'est qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il réalise sa lâcheté n'était pas son but principal. Elle faisait ce pour quoi Aizen l'avait envoyé sur Terre, elle tenait Urahara occupé pendant que Gin et Ichigo détruisait le portail. Qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'un bonus dans son plan. La vérité est qu'elle l'aurait volontiers remercié d'avoir été si lâche. En trahissant Ichigo comme il l'avait fait, il avait contribué à l'arrivée du rouquin à Las Noches et, par là-même, à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue. Sans Ichigo, elle serait toujours un hollow perché au sommet d'une tour de glace dans le désert. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir amené à Las Noches et était prête à détruire tous ses ennemis pour le protéger.

Il se passa un instant de silence et d'immobilité totale pendant lequel les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, s'envoyant mutuellement des malédictions silencieuses. Urahara n'avait pas l'intention de s'en laisser compter par cette arrancar. D'un petit sourire sarcastique, Urielle l'invita à venir essayer de l'en empêcher.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La vision de la boutique de Urahara, toujours aussi tranquille et vide de clients, amena un flot de souvenirs malvenus dans l'esprit de Ichigo. S'il avait su le destin que lui réservait Urahara quand il avait pour la première fois mis les pieds dans cet endroit, il se serait abstenu. Au final, l'aide du commerçant ne lui avait valu que des ennuis. La colère qu'il essayait de garder à distance explosa d'un coup dans son coeur et une subite envie de réduire cet endroit maudit à un tas de ruine fumantes le saisit soudain. Un instant, le rire suraiguë de son hollow couvrit les bruits de circulations en provenance de la rue derrière lui. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et se força à penser à quelque chose d'agréable pour chasser son locataire et le renvoyer dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Pour une raison inconnue, ce fut le visage souriant et confiant d'Aizen qui lui apparut en image.

Troublé, le rouquin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir que Gin le fixait de sous ses paupières à demi-closes, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation. Ichigo secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique. Haussant les épaules d'un air un peu intrigué, Gin le suivit.

La boutique était tout aussi sombre et déserte qu'il s'en souvenait. Un instant le jeune homme se demanda comment Urahara et toute sa clique pouvaient vivre sur Terre depuis plus d'un siècle avec une boutique qui ne leur rapportait jamais rien. Il fallait croire que le trafic d'objets spirituels en provenance du Seireitei, rapportait bien. Franchissant le seuil, le rouquin jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis il fit signe à Gin de le suivre. Il le guida jusqu'à la trappe menant au sous sol de la boutique et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il se laissa tomber dans l'ouverture et atterrit avec souplesse sur la pierre du sous-bassement. Il chercha un instant le portail des yeux tandis que Gin se laissait glisser le long de l'échelle.

- Là! Fit-il en désignant le gigantesque cadre vide trônant au milieu de l'immense salle.  
Il fit un pas en avant en direction de leur cible lorsque Gin l'attrapa soudain par l'épaule et l'attira en arrière en dégainant son zanpakutô de sa main libre.

- Montrez-vous, les morveux, ordonna-t-il.  
Les sourcils froncés, Ichigo vit Ururu et Jinta surgir de derrière les rochers. Instinctivement, Ichigo porta la main à son zanpakutô avant d'hésiter un instant. Gin ne se laissa pas abuser par les gamins et porta la première attaque, forçant Jinta à retourner se planquer derrière les rochers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, intervint Ichigo en se précipitant vers le renard. On ne peut pas tuer ces gosses!

- Maaah, Ichigo, t'as toujours pas tilter? ... Ce sont pas des gamins, ce sont des mod-soul dans des gigai spéciaux.  
Ichigo en resta figé de stupéfaction, ce qui permit à Ururu de le prendre pour cible à l'aide de son étrange lance rockets. D'un coup d'épaule, Gin projeta Ichigo hors de portée des projectiles avant de s'éclipser d'un shunpô juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol à l'endroit où tous les deux se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt.

- Sales morveux, grogna la voix dédoublée du vizard. J'ai jamais pu vous sentir.  
Il fit suivre ses mots d'un Getsuga Tenshô qui coupa littéralement la salle en deux. Jinta cria de surprise devant la force de l'attaque. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva, camouflant les assaillants à la vue des défenseurs. Ichigo en surgit comme un diable de sa boite et lança vers Jinta un coup de son sabre. Le gamin leva sa batte géante pour parer mais la violence du choc l'envoya rouler loin de Ichigo. Gin lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, tenant Ururu en respect grâce à Shinsô, et fronça les sourcils en voyants les yeux dorés du vizard.

- Ichigo-kun?

- T'inquiètes, Gin, tout va bien, je l'ai sous contrôle.  
Sans en rajouter, Ichigo bondit vers Jinta qui semblait retrouver ses esprits. Gin le regarda faire, esquivant sans mal une nouvelle volée de projectiles lancée sur lui par Ururu. Force était de constater que les entraînements du rouquin n'avaient pas été inutiles. Sa vitesse avait incroyablement augmenté, laissant le mod-soul impuissant face à ses déplacements éclairs. Le renard espéra que le hollow ne vienne pas mettre son grain de sel dans ce combat.

Jinta agitait en l'air sa batte géante, sans parvenir à toucher le vizard qui tournait autour de lui comme un insecte agaçant. Depuis quand cet imbécile de rouquin était devenu rapide à ce point? Il ne comprenait pas un tel changement, lui qui le considérait toujours comme un gros balourd complètement stupide.

- Alors, morveux, on la ramène moins qu'avant, hein? Ricana le vizard.  
Le mod-soul grogna de rage et balança sa batte avec force pour frapper le sol. L'onde de choc se propagea dans la direction de Ichigo et explosa sous ses pied, le soulevant du sol. Jinta choisit ce moment pour se lancer vers son adversaire, batte brandie au dessus de sa tête. Mais avant qu'il ai pu le toucher, Ichigo disparu de sa vu. Pris au dépourvu, le mod-soul ne parvint pas à esquiver le Getsuga Tenshô envoyer vers lui. La force de l'impact le projeta si haut que son dos heurta le plafond de la salle. Il retomba sur le sol, à moitié assommé.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Gin guida sa lame dans la direction de la gamine à la robe rose. Shinsô décrivit un large arc de cercle et trancha tous les projectiles envoyés contre son maître avant qu'ils ne le touchent. L'air indifférent, les yeux vides, Ururu tira une nouvelle salve dans sa direction. Manipulant son zanpakutô avec dextérité et précision, Gin détruisit la plupart des projectiles et esquiva les autres.

- Ca ne va pas, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. On perd trop de temps avec ces deux marionnettes.  
Il chercha Ichigo des yeux et le vit occuper à esquiver les coups de son adversaire.

- Ichigo, finis-en maintenant.  
Le vizard se tourna vers lui puis reporta son attention sur Jinta sans répondre. Gin jura, pensant que le hollow du jeune homme en faisait encore à sa tête.

- Ennemi repéré, fit une voix dénuée d'émotions juste à son oreille. Destruction! ... Destruction!  
Gin tourna la tête pour voir Ururu debout près de lui, le regard éteint, comme celui d'une machine sans âme. Elle avait laissé tomber son arme et se contenta de lancer vers le shinigami traître, un formidable coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler dans la poussière à des mètres d'elle. Il se redressa en titubant un peu, sonné par le choc et n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu son zanpakutô avant de voir la gamine surgir devant lui. Un nouveau coup de pied le projeta contre Ichigo. Son dos percuta le rouquin avec une telle force que, pendant un instant, il en eut le souffle coupé. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, pèle mêle. Gin entendit Ichigo râler mais ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits. Cette morveuse tapait comme une brute, même Zaraki était plus doux! Jinta profita de leur immobilisation temporaire pour leur sauter sur le poil, batte levée au dessus de sa tête. Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds, et para l'attaque du mod-soul de son sabre avant de projeter un formidable Getsuga Tenshô vers lui.

Gin était à peine sur ses pieds que Ururu lui tomba dessus comme la foudre. Il esquiva le coup d'un shunpô et le pied de la gamine ne frappa que le sol y provoquant un large cratère. Esquivant le mod-soul, Gin cherchait Shinsô du regard, enchaînant les déplacements erratiques en shunpô pour offrir moins de facilité à son adversaire. Il parvint à repérer son arme grâce au reiatsu qu'elle dégageait et se jeta dessus. Il avait à peine mis la main sur son wakisashi que Ururu revenait à la charge, agissant comme un robot. Gin esquiva, agacé, et répliqua dans la foulé, sans laisser au mod-soul le temps de réagir. La lame fusa vers l'avant et perfora la poitrine de la gamine. Les yeux morts de la gamine ne se baissèrent même pas pour regarder les dégâts, ils restèrent fixés sur le visage de Gin avec cette expression figée, cette complète indifférence qui mettait mal à l'aide. C'était comme si rien de ce qui pouvait se passer n'avait d'importance pour elle. Elle n'était rien qu'une marionnette, un robot dont le seul programme était de défendre les lieux. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Gin dégagea Shinsô du corps de la poupée de manière à ce que la lame la coupe en deux. Le gigai modifié s'affaissa mollement et la pilule du mod soul roula sur le sol.

- Ton copain et toi, vous nous avez fait perdre trop de temps, fit Gin en s'approchant.  
D'un coup de talon, il écrasa la pilule, la réduisant à l'état de poudre verdâtre. Un cri retenti derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir un Jinta fou de rage se jeter sur lui. Le morveux n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, cependant. Un Getsuga Tenshô le frappa avant qu'il ne touche Gin et le projeta contre un rocher qui s'effondra sous le choc et l'ensevelit entièrement.

- Le portail maintenant, ordonna Gin tandis que Ichigo s'approchait.  
Le rouquin hocha la tête.

Il s'approchèrent de l'immense cadre vide et l'observèrent un instant en silence. Il ressemblait à celui que Urahara avait créer pour permettre à Ichigo d'aller sauver Rukia et le rouquin pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement du même. Furieux, il serra le poing sur son arme et la leva d'un geste. Gin le laissa faire, regardant simplement les deux Getsuga Tenshô du vizard réduire le portail à un tas de pierre informe.

- Voilà qui est fait, fit-il. On va être tranquille un moment, maintenant. Allons récupérer Urielle et rentrons.  
Las, Ichigo se contenta de hocher la tête en replaçant Zangetsu dans son dos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Urahara restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'arrancar, attendant le moindre geste de sa part pour réagir. Urielle l'observait de loin, sans montrer le moindre signe de vouloir attaquer. Elle attendait simplement le signal de Gin. Ca faisait plus de vingt minutes que Ichigo et lui étaient partis, l'arrancar commençait à se demander ce qui leur prenait tant de temps. Ce blond à chapeau avait-il laisser son fameux portail sous la surveillance d'autres shinigami? C'était possible. Ce type n'avait l'air d'être du genre à laisser les choses au hasard.

L'arrancar leva un sourcil quand une sonnerie retentit. Sans la quitter des yeux, Urahara plongea la main dans son kimono vert pour en sortir son soul-pager. Sentant son estomac se nouer sous l'effet du stress que cette sonnerie provoqua en lui, il ouvrit le clapet. Sur l'écran seuls deux mots s'étalaient, mais il faillit s'étouffer en les lisant:

**_"BOUTIQUE ATTAQUEE!"_**

Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur l'arrancar qui le regardait, l'air un peu étonné. La réalité le frappa avec la force de la foudre lorsqu'il comprit.

- Une diversion. Merde!  
Il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa en shunpô sans plus se préoccuper de l'Archange. Il devait retourner à la boutique au plus vite pour la protéger. Cependant, Urielle n'était pas prête à le laisser faire. Surgissant devant lui, elle lui coupa la route, l'obligeant à freiner court.

- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser passer.  
Urahara se mit en garde.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'y obliger.  
Il leva son zanpakutô et projeta vers elle une lame d'énergie sanglante. Urielle l'esquiva d'un sonido, mais, ce faisant, elle laissa filer le shinigami exilé.

- Petit malin, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle claqua des doigts et un mur de glace coupa la route de Urahara, l'obligeant à changer de direction. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas et contourna l'obstacle de quelques shunpô. L'arrancar s'élança à sa poursuite, visiblement ravie.

- J'adore chasser.  
En fait de chasse, elle s'adonna plutôt à une longue course poursuite avec le shinigami, lançant de temps à autres des aiguilles de glace vers lui ou lui bloquant la route par des murs de glace. Elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser mais à lui faire perdre le plus de temps possible afin de permettre à Gin et Ichigo d'achever leur mission.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la boutique, Urahara se précipita vers la porte mais fut arrêté net par un puissant reiatsu, comme par un champ de force. Il recula de quelque pas, laissant sortir ses visiteurs importuns.

- Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas ce chère Urahara? Chantonna Gin, un sourire acide aux lèvres.  
Ichigo lança un regard assassin en direction de son ancien mentor, puis il se tourna vers Urielle qui venait de sauter du toit.

- Good timing, Urielle-chan! Remarqua Gin de sa voix chantante. On vient juste de terminer.

- Terminer quoi? Intervint Urahara, encore essoufflé par sa course poursuite avec l'arrancar.

- Ca, tu vas devoir le chercher par toi même; Urahara-san, répliqua Gin, usant toujours de son ton chantant horripilant.  
Il s'éloigna de la porte de la boutique pour se rapprocher de Urielle. Elle le regarda approcher tandis que Ichigo fixait Urahara d'un regard froid et indifférent.

- Tu saignes, remarqua l'Archange en pointant un index vers le front de Gin.

- Hein? ... Oh, oui, c'est pas grave. Cette cave était pleine de rats hargneux.  
Il adressa un sourire terrifiant à Urahara qui sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- Qu'as-tu fais à Jinta et Ururu, monstre?

- Rien qu'ils n'aient pas mérité, répondit Gin avec un haussement d'épaule moqueur.  
Urahara se tourna vers Ichigo:

- Comment as-tu pu le laisser les tuer, Kurosaki-kun?  
Il fallut à Ichigo un effort considérable pour garder sa colère, et son hollow, sous contrôle, et ne pas sauter sur le marchand pour l'étriper sur place.

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, répondit la voix dédoublée du vizard. Je l'ai aidé!  
Jamais Urahara n'avait eu l'air aussi stupéfait devant témoins.

- Tu es devenu comme lui, soupira Urahara, qui semblait soudain accablé. Tu es devenu comme Aizen, un monstre!

- C'est toi qui me dis ça? grogna le vizard dont le reiatsu commençait à s'échapper de son corps en vague meurtrières. C'est toi qui ose me dire ça? Toi qui m'a vendu aux shinigami en échange d'une place de capitaine, alors que c'est toi qui a fait de moi un vizard. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'ils m'ont fait? Ce que ce taré de Kurotsuchi m'a fait endurer? Tout cette souffrance à cause de toi Urahara, et tu te permets de me juger? J'ai plus de compte à te rendre, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour rester en vie. Et tu sais quoi? ... Je ne regrette rien.  
Urahara leva son zanpakutô et le pointa sur Ichigo:

- Je suis navré, Kurosaki-kun, mais je dois te détruire, tu es devenu mon ennemi.

- Ouais, grinça le vizard avec hargne. Je le suis devenu à l'instant même où tu as échangé ma vie contre un haori.  
Ichigo porta la main à son zanpakutô mais Gin s'interposa avant qu'il ai pu le dégainer.

- Nous devons partir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Les renforts ont senti ta présence, ils rappliquent dare-dare.  
Dans son état de colère, Ichigo n'avait pas senti les shinigami s'approcher de leur position à toute vitesse. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Gin d'un geste rageur et replaça son zanpakutô dans son dos. Il lança vers Urahara un regard emplit de haine et de fureur.

- Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.  
D'un signe de tête, Gin fit signe à Urielle d'ouvrir le garganta et tous les trois s'éclipsèrent au moment où les shinigami débarquaient en force, laissant un Urahara complètement abasourdi et vaguement coupable derrière eux.

Personne ne remarqua la haute silhouette de Isshin s'éloigner lentement dans les ombres toutes proches, un sourire amer sur le visage.


	6. Chapter 5: Découvertes

Chapitre 5:

DECOUVERTES.

La grande porte s'ouvrit devant lui en grinçant et Urahara jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Alignés à leur place attitrée, les capitaines restant, ainsi que les vice-capitaines remplaçant les absents, le regardaient sans bouger. Une curieuse impression de déjà vu s'empara du nouveau venu qui fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, harmonieux, félins. Il savourait les sensations qu'il ressentait comme quelqu'un savourait la douceur d'une après-midi de printemps après être resté enfermé dans une chambre pour cause de maladie. Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien de sentir à nouveau les sensations de son corps spirituel et l'énergie flottant dans l'air du Seireitei. Coincé dans son gigai depuis si longtemps, Kisuke en avait presque oublié ce que c'était. En un mot, il se sentait revivre.

Il se planta face à Yamamoto qui l'observait en silence, assis sur son fauteuil, les deux mains appuyées sur son bâton. Un silence religieux planait sur la salle, personne n'osait piper mot. Les visages autour de lui étaient graves pour la plupart, souriant pour quelques uns, indifférent pour Kuchiki, ou même carrément hostile comme celui de Soi Fon. Urahara savait que la nouvelle de sa réintégration au poste de capitaine de la douzième division n'avait pas plu à tous ses collègues, mais il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas eux qui prenaient les décisions.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença Yamamoto, Urahara Kisuke a été restauré dans dans ses fonctions de capitaine de la douzième division, raison pour laquelle à partir d'aujourd'hui, il assistera aux réunions au même titre que vous.  
Hochement de tête silencieux de la part de tous les participants, hormis Soi Fon qui se contenta d'un reniflement de dédain et un regard assassin.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, le capitaine Urahara reprend les titres, fonctions, responsabilités et travaux laissés vacants par Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Son aide et ses connaissances nous seront précieuses dans la guerre que nous livrent le traître Aizen et ses sbires.

- Il a été drôlement efficace pour protéger le portail, lâcha Soi Fon d'une ton hargneux.  
Urahara ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, ignorant simplement la présence de l'épine planté dans sa fesse qu'était la capitaine de la deuxième division.

- Cette perte regrettable a déjà fait l'objet d'une enquête, capitaine Fon, répondit Yamamoto d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Celle-ci a prouvé que le capitaine Urahara a fait ce qu'il devait faire dans ces conditions.  
Nouveau reniflement de dédain de la part de l'emmerdeuse qui semblait nettement penser que Yamamoto était prêt à passer l'éponge sur la perte du portail dans le but de s'emparer des capacités et du savoir détenus par Urahara. Et elle avait raison de penser ainsi.

- D'ailleurs, reprit le vieux, parlez nous de cet arrancar que vous avez combattu, capitaine, que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet?  
Urahara ne prit pas la peine de préciser qu'il n'avait pas combattu l'arrancar, mais attendu pendant vingt minutes qu'elle se décide à attaquer. Les autres capitaines n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Elle est très belle.  
Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la salle, les autres capitaines le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Même Kuchiki avait haussé un sourcil à cette déclaration.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se justifia l'ancien exilé en agitant les mains devant lui.  
Il se frotta la nuque avec un rire idiot tandis qu'une énorme goûte de sueur apparaissait sur sa tempe droite.  
Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver son sérieux.

- Oui, elle est belle, continua-t-il, dangereusement belle. Le genre de beauté qui vous gèle les entrailles et vous hurle "danger imminent" aux oreilles. Vous savez rien qu'en la regardant qu'il faut se méfier d'elle comme de la peste. Elle est incroyablement dangereuse.

- Mais encore, pressa Yamamoto guère satisfait de ces renseignements.

- Elle n'a pas daigné se présenter mais Ichimaru l'a appelé "Urielle" devant moi. Et elle manipule la glace mieux que le capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers le prodige qui fronça les sourcils, vaguement vexé par cette affirmation.

- Elle a juste claqué des doigts et ça a suffit pour faire apparaître un mur infranchissable devant moi. Un revers de main et c'est une tempête d'aiguilles de glace qui me tombait dessus. Je ne sais pas d'où Aizen la sort et pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé pendant la bataille de Karakura, mais une chose est certaine. Si ce que j'ai ressenti en l'affrontant est vrai, cette arrancar est plus puissante et plus dangereuse que n'importe lequel de ses anciens espada.  
Un nouveau moment de silence suivit cette affirmation.

- Je vois, fit simplement Yamamoto.

- Si cette arrancar est si puissante, pourquoi Aizen ne lance-t-il pas une offensive directement contre nous? Demanda Komamura en un long grognement qui fit presque trembler les vitres.

- Bonne question, souligna Kyôraku en tirant son chapeau sur ses yeux.  
Yamamoto fronça les sourcils, lui même ne connaissant pas la réponse.

- Je pense qu'il ne le peut pas encore, fit Urahara, pensif. Je crois que ses troupes ne sont pas encore assez nombreuses et performantes pour ça. La bataille de Karakura lui a causé de grandes pertes. Cette arrancar est certainement la seule arme qu'il possède à l'heure actuelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, renifla Soi Fon, toujours aussi hargneuse.  
L'ancien commerçant ne se tourna même pas vers elle pour répondre.

- Le simple fait qu'il ait envoyé Ichimaru et Kurosaki détruire le portail alors qu'il aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel arrancar à leur place.

- Il marque un point, intervint Ukitake, pensif.

- C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle il a fait détruire le portail, remarqua Hitsugaya. Parce qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque que nous lancions un assaut contre sa foutue forteresse avant qu'il ne soit prêt à nous recevoir.

- On s'est fait avoir en beauté, fit Kyôraku avec un petit rire amusé.  
Yamamoto lui lança un regard assassin qui coupa net son rire et le mua en une toux gênée. Le vieux se tourna ensuite vers Urahara:

- Capitaine, je compte sur vous pour poursuivre les travaux de votre prédécesseur. Je vous demande de porter une attention particulière à deux de ses projets en cours: l'élaboration d'un virus destructeur de reiatsu ainsi que la construction d'un canon à kido.  
Urahara fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans cet ordre lui déplaisait. Un virus et un canon? Voilà la nouvelle manière des shinigami de combattre leurs adversaires? La lâcheté de tels procédés le frappa de plein fouet, mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il était un capitaine à nouveau et les capitaines devaient obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur, quels qu'ils soient.

- Un problème, grinça Soi Fon, soupçonneuse.

- Aucun, répondit le blond en se forçant à sourire.

- Bien, fit Yamamoto. Vous veillerez aussi à ce qu'un nouveau portail soit construit.  
Urahara se tourna vers lui.

- Ici ou sur Terre.

- Ici, bien sûr, je ne veux pas que le monde des vivants soit à nouveau chamboulé à cause de cette fichue guerre.  
Un pli soucieux se dessina sur le front du nouveau capitaine.

- Un problème? Questionna Yamamoto.  
Urahara réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Je crains qu'un portail qui relie directement le Seireitei au Hueco Mundo ne soit difficile à construire. Vous voyez, la différence de ...

- Combien de temps il vous faut? Coupa le vieux d'un air agacé.  
Encore une fois Urahara réfléchit soigneusement à la question.

- Hum ... Plusieurs semaines, peut-être plusieurs mois.  
Agacé par cette réponse, Yamamoto fit claquer son bâton sur le parquet.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que vous vous occupiez uniquement de ces trois projets: le portail, le canon et le virus.

- Bien commandant.  
Sur un geste du vieux, Urahara rejoignit sa place à coté de Hitsugaya.

- Bon, passons à la suite, ordonna Yamamoto.  
Il tourna la tête vers Soi Fon. Encore enragée que ses hommes aient laissé filer les traîtres Kurosaki et Ichimaru après la destruction du portail, elle s'était lancée elle même dans une expédition punitive sur Terre.

- Mes homme surveillent toujours la famille de Kurosaki, annonça-t-elle, mais il ne montre aucun signe de vouloir les revoir un jour.

- Aizen le lui a probablement interdit, fit remarquer Urahara, il doit savoir que nous attendons qu'il se montre pour le capturer.  
Soi Fon lui lança un regard hargneux.

- On sait ça, pas la peine de nous faire des remarques stupides.  
Urahara se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'oeil, histoire de la faire encore plus enrager.

- Et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que vous avez réussi, capitaine Fon, intervint Yamamoto.  
La harpie se renfrogna soudain et tourna son regard mauvais vers son supérieur.

- Nous pouvons être certain que Kurosaki ne trouvera plus refuge sur Terre que ce soit à Karakura ou ailleurs. En effet, j'ai personnellement veillé à la destruction de son corps et du mod-soul qui l'animait.  
La plupart des autres capitaine la regardèrent avec un air mi-stupéfait, mi-dégoûté.

- Quelle belle victoire, ironisa Urahara. Une coquille vide et un mod-soul. Ca va vraiment nous aider à gagner cette guerre.  
Soi Fon semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper vivant.

- Au moins on est certain qu'il ne puisse plus se réfugier sur Terre, cracha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Mouais, enfin, seulement si Aizen n'a pas une armée de gigai a sa disposition.  
Là, pour une fois, la morveuse en eut le bec cloué.

- Ca suffit, intervint, Yamamoto. Je vous prie de garder votre hargne pour vous, capitaine Fon. Et vous capitaine Urahara, je vous demande de ne pas jeter inutilement de l'huile sur le feu.  
Pendant un instant tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard sans rien dire.

- Continuons, ordonna le vieux. L'équipe que vous avez envoyé au Hueco Mundo vous a-t-elle contacté, capitaine Fon?

- J'avoue que non, mais vu que nous avons perdu le contact, je ...

- Je vois, interrompit Yamamoto, vu les circonstances, je me vois contraint de les déclarer disparus en mission. Vous prendrez les mesures habituelles, capitaine Fon.

- Bien, fit-elle sans afficher la moindre émotion.  
Personne ne sembla s'offusquer de l'abandon d'un groupe de shinigami en territoire ennemi.

- Avez vous trouvé les vizard?

- Pas encore capitaine, mais je suis sur une piste sérieuse.

- Excusez moi, mais que voulez vous au vizard? Demanda Urahara, surpris.

- Et bien, puisque leur petit pantin s'est montré aussi inutile que nous le pensions, peut-être accepteront-ils de se joindre à nous contre Aizen, cette fois, répondit Soi Fon en le couvant d'un regard brillant de méchanceté.

- Vous avez condamné Kurosaki à mort pour être un vizard, et aujourd'hui vous cherchez d'autres vizard pour vous fournir de l'aide? S'écria Urahara ébahit par tant de culot. Où est la logique dans tout ça?

- On te demande pas de comprendre, grogna Soi Fon.  
Urahara laissa échapper un petit rire ouvertement moqueur.

- Enfin, s'ils acceptent de vous aider tout en sachant le sort que vous réserviez à Kurosaki, c'est qu'ils sont complètement stupides.

- Ca suffit, intervint Yamamoto en libérant brusquement une partie de son reiatsu.  
La plupart des capitaines courbèrent l'échine sous la violence de cette énergie brûlante comme les feux de l'enfer. Seuls Kyôraku et Ukitake parvinrent à rester debout.

- Il n'auront pas le choix s'ils veulent continuer à vivre, gronda le vieux, furieux. Et on ne vous demande pas votre avis Urahara, alors gardez le pour vous.  
Urahara leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait laissé tomber Ichigo, puis il chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Yamamoto baissa l'intensité de son énergie avant de se tourner vers Kuchiki pour l'interroger sur la recrudescence d'attaques de hollow dans le Rukongai et leurs liens supposés avec Aizen.

La réunion, fut longue, lente et fastidieuse, Yamamoto interrogeant longuement chacun des capitaines restant sur ses missions et les actions entreprises contre les troupes d'Aizen. Maintenant que le Hueco Mundo était isolé, ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire à ce dernier sujet, à moins que lesdites troupes ne se rendent sur Terre.

Urahara ne fut pas fâché que le vieux se décide enfin à ajourner la réunion. Il mourrait de faim et les cris déchirants que produisait son estomac lui valaient des regards de plus en plus furieux de la part de son voisin Hitsugaya. Il était sur le point de sortir quand Soi Fon le bouscula sans ménagement, lui lançant au passage le regard le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait. L'ancien exilé l'ignora simplement, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction d'entrer dans son petit jeu stupide. Une main l'aida à se redresser et le blond leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Ukitake.

- C'est bon de te revoir parmi-nous, Urahara-kun, dommage que les circonstances soient si mauvaises, déclara-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Tu es libre pour le déjeuner, Shunsui et moi allons justement au Pavillon d'ébène, tu veux te joindre à nous?  
Le blond accepta l'invitation avec reconnaissance, ne voyant pas le regard noir que lui lança Hinamori en passant près de lui.

La shinigami continua son chemin sans se préoccuper des autres, à commencer Hitsugaya à qui elle n'avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dispute de l'hôpital. Les shinigami étaient des imbéciles, de son point de vue, et elle avait honte d'en faire parti. Depuis qu'elle assistait aux réunions en tant que capitaine intérimaire de la cinquième division, elle n'avait entendu parler que plans de bataille et de projets visant à détruire les traîtres. Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à se battre, personne ne semblait penser qu'il puisse être possible de résoudre cette situation sans se battre. Pourquoi n'envoyait-on pas tout simplement une mission de négociation au Hueco Mundo pour discuter avec Ichimaru afin d'obtenir pacifiquement sa reddition et la libération de son précieux capitaine? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. A croire que les shinigami se délectaient de la mort et de la souffrance de leurs adversaires comme les hollow le faisaient. Et son pauvre capitaine était prisonnier au milieu de ce conflit stupide. Elle ne désespérait pas trouver un moyen de le libérer et le ramener au Seireitei. Mais c'était une tâche difficile quand personne ne lui faisait confiance, pas même son soit-disant frère.

Quelqu'un, derrière elle, l'appela. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de Hitsugaya, Hinamori l'ignora et continua sa route vers les grandes portes de la caserne. Une second appel n'arrêta pas d'avantage sa progression. Il fallut le bruit d'une course dans son dos et un poing se fermant sur son épaule pour la stopper. Se retournant vivement, elle tomba presque nez à nez avec Kira qui la regardait de son air de cocker habituel.

- Oh, Kira-kun, je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était Hitsugaya.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira le blondinet. Tu as un moment libre, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais pas ici.  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Kira jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. A l'autre bout du couloir, Hitsugaya les surveillait d'un air soupçonneux tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation entre Unohana, Zaraki et Hisagi.

- Viens, fit Kira en attrapant Hinamori par la main et en l'entraînant derrière lui.  
Trop surprise, elle ne pensa même pas à protester.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune fille, ils ne se dirigèrent ni vers la caserne de la troisième division ni vers celle de la cinquième. Kira l'entraîna, sans la lâcher, vers l'un des endroit les plus isolé du Seireitei au pied de la colline du Sôkyoku. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une pierre dans un petit creux dans la paroi. Perplexe, Hinamori leva les yeux vers lui et vit, à son air concentré qu'il scrutait les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Quand il en la certitude, il se pencha vers elle. Elle cligna des yeux d'une façon un peu stupide quand il planta ses yeux bleu dans les siens.

- Veux-tu m'aider à comprendre pourquoi nos capitaines nous ont trahis? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
D'abord, Hinamori fut assommée par cette question. Elle le regarda un instant, bouche bée, comme une carpe koi tirée de sa marre. Après une longue minute de silence abasourdi, le cerveau de la jeune fille se remit en marche, directement branché sur son discours favoris:

- C'est de la faute de Ichimaru si le capitaine Aizen est parti, s'écria-t-elle en se redressant, les poing serrés, prête à se battre avec le suppôt de son pire ennemi. C'est lui qui a ...  
Kira mit un terme à la diatribe d'un geste.

- Et si je te disais avoir la preuve que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a été obligé à quoi que ce soit?  
Encore une fois, la gamine cligna des yeux d'un air idiot. Kira fourra une main dans la veste de son kimono et en tira ce qui semblait être un carnet relié de cuir, usé par le temps et par l'usage.

- J'ai trouvé ça quand j'ai dû ranger les affaires du capitaine Ichimaru. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un truc sans importance et j'ai faillit le remettre aux enquêteurs avec le reste de ses affaires, et puis, j'ai trouvé ça.  
Il ouvrit le carnet à une page et la montra à Hinamori. Sur la feuille jaunie, d'élégant kanji s'étalaient en colonnes bien nettes formant un message adressé à Kira.

_"Mon petit Izuru, je savais bien que tu étais un petit curieux. ^^  
Mais ta curiosité t'a amené à ouvrir ce carnet et je ne peux que l'en féliciter.  
Tu dois certainement te poser des tas de questions concernant mon départ, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose: ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. C'est celle des shinigami et des mensonges qu'ils nous font avaler pour cacher leur véritable nature.  
Je t'expliquerais bien tout ça par moi même, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que tu imagines que je te mens pour le plaisir de jouer un jeu mental dément et pour__ t'attirer __de notre côté contre ton gré. Si tu suis notre petite enquête, au capitaine Aizen et à moi-même, tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte par toi même que je ne te mens pas. Tu verras la vérité par toi même et tu pourras en juger en ton âme et conscience.  
Je te fais confiance, Izuru.__  
Ichimaru Gin.__"_

Hinamori relu le texte deux fois avant de finalement relever les yeux vers le blond. Il referma doucement le carnet en en caressa la couverture.

- Je n'y crois pas, le capitaine n'aurait jamais rien fait en commun avec ce monstre, trancha Hinamori d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.  
Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux dans son refus de voir la vérité. Kira lui colla alors une autre page du carnet sous le nez.

- Je pourrais y croire aussi s'il n'y avait que l'écriture du capitaine Ichimaru dans ce carnet mais ce n'est pas le cas. Voici l'écriture du capitaine Tôsen. Je l'ai comparé avec d'anciens rapports de la neuvième division. Il y a peu de pages de sa main mais ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il était dans la confidence, lui aussi.  
Hinamori allait protester quand Kira lui montra une troisième page du carnet.

- Tu reconnais ça?  
Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandirent démesurément. D'un geste hésitant, elle prit le carnet et admira la belle écriture élégante et si agréable à regarder qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Capitaine Aizen! ...  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Plus de la moitié du carnet est de sa main, ce qui tend à prouver qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il le faisait sans contrainte.  
Hinamori ne répondit pas et garda les yeux fixés sur la page jaunie. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura l'encre, comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de tisser un lien avec son capitaine disparu. Ses yeux parcoururent les colonnes étalées sur la page. Un nom se trouvait en tête de la page: Anataki Shimio, suivit d'une série de chiffres et de plusieurs séries de combinaisons de lettres et de chiffres. La jeune fille parcouru toute la page sans comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

- Ca n'a aucun sens.

- Au contraire, pour celui qui sait ce dont il s'agit, ça a beaucoup de sens.  
Hinamori regarda Kira sans comprendre.

- Tu n'ignores pas que la troisième division a la garde des archives du Seireitei.  
Il désigna les séries de combinaison chiffres-lettres d'un doigt:

- Ce sont des références de classement dans les archives. Et ça ...  
Il montra les séries de chiffres:

- Ce sont des dates. Cette fille, Anataki Shimio était une shinigami de la première division. Elle n'avait aucun rang et venait du Rukongai, rien qui puisse la distinguer des autres. Si ce n'est qu'elle a été portée disparue en mission à cette date.  
Il montra la première ligne.

- Mais, en réalité, elle n'a pas disparu.  
Hinamori leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite.

- Elle a été envoyé au Nid d'asticots, sans procès, sans avertissement, sans avoir commis un seul crime. Elle y a été exécuté dans le plus grand secret à cette date.  
Il désigna la dernière ligne.

- Mais ... Je ne comprend pas ... qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

- Absolument rien ... Si ce n'est posséder un zanpakutô capable de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de ceux qu'il blessait.  
Les yeux de Hinamori s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Cette capacité a été jugée dangereuse par quelqu'un de haut placé et cette fille a été enfermée et exécutée juste parce qu'elle représentait une menace potentielle aux yeux de ce "quelqu'un".  
Cette révélation tomba sur la tête de Hinamori comme un mur de briques.

- Mais ... le capitaine ... son zanpakutô ...

- Oui, admit Kira, il a bien caché ses capacités à la fois parce qu'il savait que ça lui servirait dans ses plans et que ça pouvait aussi le condamner à mort.

- Mais ... comment c'est possible ... Ce n'est pas vrai ... La Chambre des Quarante six ne peut pas permettre une chose pareille ... Et on le saurait ... non?  
Ce dernier mot ressemblait d'avantage à une supplication qu'à une question.

- Ce carnet prouve que non. Sous ma caserne, bien planqué parmi des millions de volumes d'archives, les preuves nous attendent. Veux-tu poursuivre cette enquête avec moi et découvrir ce qui a poussé nos capitaines à trahir, au risque de perdre tout ce en quoi tu crois?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Détournant la tête, elle regarda ailleurs un moment. Kira attendit sa réponse sans tenter de la forcer, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider.  
Le blondinet lui accorda un sourire.

- C'est très dangereux, tu es certaine de vouloir te mettre en danger. Si nous sommes découverts, nous serons certainement exécutés pour trahison.

- Au point où j'en suis, murmura Hinamori.  
Kira se contenta de hocher la tête.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le désert blanc s'étendait aussi loin que le regard de Gin pouvait porter. Pas âme qui vive n'était visible. Rien ne venait briser la monotonie du paysage, pas un rocher en surplomb, pas un arbre, pas un creux de ruisseau asséché ... rien de rien. Ce désert était le vide absolu.

- Je déteste ce monde, soupira Gin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu es certaine que c'est ici?  
Urielle le regarda avec un sourire discret.

- Je déteste ce monde moi aussi, mais c'est mieux que d'être mort, non?

- Je suppose, répondit le renard, sans vraiment avoir fait attention.

- Et oui, c'est bien quelque part par ici.  
Elle reprit sa scrutation des lieux à la recherche de la tanière de leur cible.

Ils n'était pas là pour combattre des hollow mais pour en recruter un. Enivré par son succès avec Urielle, Aizen les avait tous deux convoqué dans son bureau, le matin même, pour les envoyer chercher un Vasto Lorde qu'il souhaitait voir rejoindre les Archanges aux cotés d'Urielle. Cette dernière connaissait bien la créature qu'ils cherchaient. C'était un petit hollow aussi ancien et puissant qu'elle même. C'était l'un des quatre maître du Hueco Mundo. Des siècles plus tôt, alors que les shinigami commençaient à peine à s'organiser en armée, les quatre plus puissants Vasto Lorde du Hueco Mundo, s'étaient mis d'accord sur le partage du désert blanc entre eux et chacun avait pu y établir son territoire sans sans se préoccuper des trois autres. Conscients qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se sortir sans dommage d'une guerre les opposant, ils avaient pris la résolution de ne pas s'attaquer mutuellement et de ne pas dépasser les limites de leurs territoires. Cet accord, que n'importe quel shinigami aurait jugé impossible était toujours actif quand Urielle avait rejoint Aizen, abandonnant son territoire d'origine aux autres. Ce départ avait causé un déséquilibre dans l'ordre établi du Hueco Mundo, et les trois Vasto Lorde restant commençaient à bouger, ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Aizen. A présent, il voulait que Urielle essaie de convaincre ses anciens alliés de le rejoindre.

Urielle scruta l'horizon vide de point de repère pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Près d'elle, Gin attendait tranquillement qu'elle lui dise où ils devaient aller. Urielle n'était pas venue souvent dans cette partie du désert, mais elle savait parfaitement où leur cible avait établi ses différents repaires.

- C'est par là, fit-elle en désignant un point sur leur droite.

- Allons-y alors.  
Ils se remirent en route.

Arrivés par garganta quelques minutes plus tôt, ils ne marchaient pas depuis très longtemps. Toutefois, ils se trouvaient dans une partie du sud du Hueco Mundo qu'ils connaissaient peu. Ils étaient très loin de Las Noches et il y avait fort à parier que l'influence de la forteresse et de ses dirigeants n'était pas encore arrivée jusque là. Pour l'instant, cependant, aucun hollow ne s'était encore montrer pour leur barrer la route.

- C'est le coin le plus ennuyant du Hueco Mundo, déplora Gin qui n'aurait pas dit non à une petite embuscade, histoire de se distraire un peu.  
Urielle se contenta de sourire.

- Mieux vaut se méfier de ce qu'on souhaite, ça pourrait arriver.  
Gin se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil, mais elle ne lui adressa qu'un petit sourire.

- Il faut croire que ton amie fait bien le ménage chez elle, remarqua-t-il, aucun hollow dans les parages, elle leur fait peur?

- On leur fait tous peur. La plupart du temps les hollow ne s'approchent pas de nos repaires. Les seuls à le faire sont les nouveaux arrivants et les inconscients.

- Ca ne fait pas beaucoup de proies.

- Pas besoin. A notre niveau les petits hollow communs ne sont rien de plus que des amuse-gueule à peine capable de caler une dent creuse. Ce qui nous nourrit réellement c'est l'énergie ambiante dans l'atmosphère. Si nous avions besoin de chasser pour nous nourrir, on aurait vite exterminé tous les hollow de ce monde, sans parler des humains dans le monde des vivants.  
Un petit rire se fit entendre. Urielle se tourna vers Gin:

- Qu'il y a -t-il de si drôle?

- Juste la bêtise des shinigami.  
Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Les shinigami prétendent que tous les hollow se nourrissent d'âme humaines, même les plus puissants d'entre eux, et que plus ils sont puissants plus ils ont besoin d'âme pour survivre, raison pour laquelle, ils doivent impérativement être détruits pas les courageux petits shinigami.

- C'est stupide, si c'était vrai, les mondes seraient totalement vidés des âmes y résidant et il n'en resterait plus rien. La vérité c'est qu'a un moment de leur évolution, les Vasto Lorde n'ont plus besoin d'âme, l'atmosphère du Hueco Mundo leur suffit. En revanche, pour les autres ...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Gin avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Pour un shinigami c'est une pure hérésie. Ils n'admettront jamais ça, car admettre ça c'est avouer que leur éducation repose sur des mensonges et qu'ils ne savent rien du monde qui les entoure.

- Les shinigami se mentent à eux même?  
Gin secoua la tête.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, seuls les dirigeants connaissent cette vérité mais ils la gardent soigneusement sous silence, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Les shinigami sont dressés pour croire à leurs mensonges sans poser de question et ils sont admirablement doués pour ça.

- Pas étonnant que votre monde marche sur la tête, marmonna l'arrancar, agacée.  
Puis quelque chose sembla faire tilt dans sa tête:

- Mais toi, tu es un shinigami, tu as reçu le même dressage que les autres. Pourquoi tu sais tout ça, alors que, visiblement, tu devrais l'ignorer.  
Gin eut un petit sourire de comploteur.

- En tant que capitaine de la troisième division, j'étais également chargé de la garde des archives du Seireitei. Je n'étais pas sensé y entrer mais j'ai toujours été curieux.

- Et Aizen cherchait des secrets bien cachés, je suppose.

- Tout à fait, approuva Gin avec un grand sourire de connivence.  
Urielle lui rendit son sourire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

L'arrancar de service lui lança un regard hargneux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, mais Ichigo l'ignora superbement. Il entra dans les quartiers d'Aizen sans s'y être fait annoncer, ce que l'autre lui reprochait vertement. Ichigo essayait de ne pas faire attention à sa litanie tandis qu'il traversait l'appartement en direction du bureau du maître.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous pointer comme ça, sans prévenir le maître, grognait l'arrancar dans son dos. Personne ne peut venir ici sans y être invité!

- On pari? Répondit simplement le rouquin en frappant à la porte.  
L'autre soufflait de rage comme un taureau furieux, accroché aux basques du jeune homme. Ichigo sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et se serait bien retourné pour l'envoyer balader, mais Aizen l'invita à entrer au même moment. Le rouquin poussa la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Personne! Il regarda un instant autour de lui avant d'aviser Aizen, assis sur un étrange siège blanc, sur le balcon de la pièce.

- Ichigo-kun? Interrogea celui-ci en posant sur sa cuisse le livre qu'il lisait. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le jeune homme, soudain incertain. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu.  
Un reniflement dédaigneux retentit derrière lui et il faillit se retourner pour flanquer son poing dans la figure du larbin, mais Aizen ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu as bien fais de venir, fit-il avec son sourire chaleureux. Apporte nous du thé, Lorn, ordonna-t-il à son larbin.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard triomphant tandis que l'arrancar quittait la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Assieds-toi, Ichigo-kun, invita Aizen en désignant le fauteuil bizarre face au sien.  
Le rouquin s'approcha et franchit la fenêtre ouverte. Le balcon d'Aizen donnait sur le désert blanc et la vue aurait pu être formidable si elle n'était pas aussi monotone. Ichigo s'installa sur le fauteuil désigné par Aizen et lui lança un regard indécis.

- Que veux-tu Ichigo-kun.

- J'en sais rien, marmonna le rouquin. C'est juste que ... Y'a rien à faire, ici.

- Tu t'ennuies?

- Un max, ouais.  
Cette affirmation arracha un petit rire à Aizen.

- Tu devrais lire un peu, ça aide à passer le temps.  
Il tendit son livre à Ichigo. Celui-ci le regarda un instant l'objet avant de se détourner pour contempler le croissant de lune luisant dans le ciel d'encre.

- Je vois, fit Aizen d'un ton amusé, tu n'es pas fan de lecture, c'est ça.  
Ichigo se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Vas-y, fit le traître en ouvrant son livre.

- Pourquoi Urielle-chan est-elle si différente des autres arrancar?  
Aizen ne leva pas les yeux de sa pages pour demander:

- Différente dans quel sens?

- Bah! ... D'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas de masque? Tous les autres ont un fragment de masque ... Je veux dire: Grimmjow a ce morceau de mâchoire, Nelliel-chan son masque à corne ... Mais Urielle, elle a rien de tout ça.

- Urielle est le premier exemple d'arrancarisation parfaite. Elle est plus proche du shinigami que n'importe quel autre arrancar. Plus proche du shinigami que toi tu peux l'être du hollow. Plus les hollow sont puissants, plus ils ont de chance de subir une arrancarisation parfaite, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ca dépend également du Hogyoku, de son humeur au moment de l'opération, de la maîtrise de celui qui le manipule, de beaucoup de choses en fait. Le fait que Gin ne le maîtrise pas aussi bien que moi, a certainement été un point important dans l'arrancarisation de Urielle. J'ai plutôt tendance à le retenir à le brider pour qu'il ne cause pas de catastrophe, par conséquent, il n'a pas la marge de manoeuvre qu'il faudrait pour arriver à une arrancarisation parfaite. Mais avec Gin, il a pu faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre. Aizen l'observa un instant avant d'ajouter:

- Mais dans tout ça, le critère le plus important, celui qui est déterminant dans l'arrancarisation d'un hollow, et qui détermine la perfection de l'opération et de l'arrancar en résultant, c'est que le hollow en question n'ait plus dévoré d'âme depuis des longtemps. Plus son dernier repas d'âmes est éloigné dans le temps, plus parfaite sera la créature créée par le Hogyoku.  
Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment-ça, ils faut que le hollow n'ai plus dévoré d'âme depuis longtemps? Les hollow ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, non? C'est comme ça qu'ils remplacent leur coeur manquant, non? C'est ce que Rukia m'a raconté.  
Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

- En effet, c'est ce que fait la plupart des hollow. Mais ce n'est que la solution de facilité. Les hollow peuvent parfaitement vivre sans avoir à se nourrir d'âmes. C'est très rare, mais certains parmi eux sont assez lucides pour comprendre ce qu'ils font et parmi ceux là plus rares encore sont ceux qui ont la volonté nécessaire pour accepter de subir la souffrance afin de ne plus se nourrir d'âme.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Tous les hollow ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés d'âmes, comme le prétendent les shinigami, continua Aizen. Il arrive que des hollow cessent complètement de s'en nourrir pour tirer leur subsistance des particules spirituelles abondantes dans l'air du Hueco Mundo. C'est un processus lent et douloureux pour eux d'en arriver là. Ca peut s'apparenter au sevrage d'une drogue. Mais plus ils parviennent à s'en éloigner, plus ils deviennent lucides et capables de développer leur personnalité propre. Quand il devient Vasto Lorde, un hollow, quelle que soit la méthode utilisé pour évoluer, cesse également de se nourrir d'âme car il n'en ressent plus le besoin.

- Mais Grimmjow a dit que les Addjuchas devaient dévorer de nombreuses âmes afin de ne pas retomber définitivement au stade du Gillian stupide et sans personnalité.

- C'est vrai, admit Aizen. Mais c'est la solution de facilité car elle permet d'éviter la souffrance et elle est beaucoup plus rapide que la méthode du sevrage mais les effets, toutefois, comme Grimmjow l'a souligné, sont réversibles. Ils ne le sont pas dans la méthode du sevrage.

- Ils sont rares comment?

- Urielle est la seule que j'ai rencontré en plus d'un siècle de recherche. Mais ses trois compères, ceux qui se font appeler les Maîtres du Désert sont comme elle, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'essaie de les recruter.  
Ichigo hocha la tête, troublé.

- Et les shinigami ... commença-t-il.  
Il s'arrêta, incertain et su en regardant Aizen que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Ils ne veulent pas reconnaître l'existence de hollow exceptionnels comme Urielle. Ils préfèrent les mettre tous dans le même sac et les détruire tous. Ca évite les remises en question trop gênantes! Leur monde repose sur leur petite guèguerre permanente avec les hollow, savoir que certains d'entre eux sont capable de redevenir presque humain reviendrait à admettre que les tuer est un crime. Hors les shinigami ne sont pas des criminels, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, n'est-ce pas, grogna le rouquin.  
Pendant un instant son reiatsu fluctua dangereusement. Aizen lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

- Est-ce tout, Ichigo-kun?

- Non, en fait, j'ai autre chose à te demander, répondit le rouquin, ragaillardi par la discussion.  
A ce moment on frappa à la porte et quand Aizen donna l'autorisation d'entrer, le larbin se pointa avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table entre les deux shinigami. Dans le silence absolu qui suivit son entrée, il servit le thé aux deux hommes avant de sortir. Aizen prit l'une des tasses avant de reposer son regard sur le rouquin.

- Que voulais-tu me demander?  
Ichigo hésita un instant, maudissant l'arrancar d'être arrivé à ce moment là et de l'avoir coupé dans son élan. Il regarda un moment le fond de sa tasse, comme si son contenu pouvait lui apporter son aide.

- Ma ville ... Karakura ... Je veux dire ... enfin, tu vas vraiment la détruire.  
Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel, Aizen fixa Ichigo avec une expression qu'on lui voyait rarement: la stupéfaction.

- Détruire Karakura? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

- Le vieux schnock a dit que c'était la seule façon de créer cette stupide clé.  
Aizen compris soudain de quoi parlait le vizard.

- Ah oui je vois ... Oui! une déduction logique de la part de Yamamoto, mais complètement fausse. La méthode de création de l'Ôken par le sacrifice de cent mille âmes, c'est ça?  
Ichigo hocha la tête. Aizen lui adressa un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

- Non, pas besoin de détruire Karakura, rassures-toi.

- Ce n'est donc pas la clé que tu veux.

- Si, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à créer quelque chose que je possède déjà.  
Sur ces mots, il but une longue gorgée de thé sans quitter Ichigo des yeux. Le rouquin cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises comme si les mots avaient du mal à trouver un chemin vers son cerveau. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser.

- Tu as la clé.

- Je suis certain que Yamamoto ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de sa disparition, répondit-il avec un sourire de comploteur.  
Ichigo en resta cloué sur place. Aizen posa sa tasse sur la table.

- Tu es capable de garder un secret, Ichigo-kun?  
Le rouquin, encore sans voix, se contenta de hocher la tête. Aizen se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous les deux rentrèrent dans le bureau puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Aizen emmena le vizard dans sa chambre et s'approcha d'un mur.

- Regarde!  
Il passa la main devant un tableau affreusement moche représentant un paysage campagnard. Le tableau était tellement quelconque que Ichigo ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Libérant une partie de son reiatsu, Aizen fit un mouvement complexe de la main. Ichigo haussa un sourcils en voyant le tableau disparaître. Un rayon lumineux bleuté descendit du plafond pour créer un halo aux pieds de Ichigo. Aizen fit un nouveau mouvement de la main et un objet descendit lentement dans le rayon lumineux: une clé étrange en quoi Ichigo reconnu le fameux Ôken.

- Incroyable, fit-il en tendant la main vers la clé.  
Aizen l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

- N'y touche pas. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la tirer de cette lumière. C'est un kido très dangereux que seul celui qui l'a lancé peut dissiper.  
Ichigo baissa lentement la main sans quitter Aizen des yeux. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis le gamin sembla retomber sur Terre.

- Mais si tu l'as, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé?

- Tu veux dire, quand je suis allé à Karakura?  
Le rouquin répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Tout simplement parce que la clé ne suffit pas, il faut aussi trouver le portail qu'elle ouvre et ça, je ne sais pas où il se trouve.  
Aizen repassa la main devant le tableau et la clé remonta dans sa cachette dans le plafond. La lumière disparut. Aizen invita Ichigo a quitter la chambre. Il regagnèrent le balcon.

- Pourquoi avoir lancé une offensive sur Karakura dans ce cas? Demanda Ichigo perplexe.

- Je pensais avoir trouvé sa cachette, mais je me suis trompé. Tu vois, je suis certain que le portail se trouve quelque part à Karakura, mais où exactement, ça c'est plus problématique.  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix allez dans cette dimension royale et prendre la place du Roi?  
Aizen ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit le temps de finir sa tasse de thé tout en pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre. Ichigo attendit sans rien dire, pensant que le maître de Las Noches ne voulait pas lui répondre.

- J'y suis né, fit alors Aizen.  
Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi?  
Aizen se pencha en avant et posa doucement sa tasse sur la table.

- Je suis né dans la dimension royale et j'ai fait parti de la garde royale.  
Ichigo le regarda, abasourdi.

- J'en ai été exilé. Quelqu'un s'est senti menacé par ma ma force et les capacités de mon zanpakutô. Les shinigami du Seireitei et ceux de la dimension royale ont ça en commun: éliminer toute menaces potentielles par la force et sans se poser de question.  
Aizen se leva et retira son haori. Sans un mot, il dénoua son obi pour libérer la veste de son uniforme et la fit glisser de ses épaules pour dévoiler son dos. Sur son omoplate gauche, Ichigo vit une étrange marque, semblable à une brûlure, composée d'arabesques compliquées qui semblaient former un sceau. Un sceau appliqué sur le corps de Aizen à l'aide d'un fer rouge.

- Ils m'ont fait ça, fit le traître en remettant sa veste. Ils ont scellé la majeur partie de mes pouvoirs avant d'ordonner mon exécution, mais mon bourreau me connaissait bien et m'a laissé partir au lieu de me tuer. Je me suis réfugié au Soul Society plus mort que vif. Si une femme de Rukongai ne m'avait pas trouvé et adopté je serais sûrement mort.  
Il renoua son obi et remis doucement son haori.

- J'étais à peine plus âgé que toi quand c'est arrivé.  
Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixé sur un Ichigo hébété.

- Enfin relativement parlant, précisa-t-il.  
Il laissa un moment à Ichigo pour absorber cette nouvelle. Il comprenait aisément que ça ne soit pas facile. De grand traître il passait soudain à trahi.

- Ne parle de ce sceau à personne, seul Gin est au courant.  
Ichigo hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il se passa un instant de silence durant lequel tous les deux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

- Alors nous somme pareils, tous les deux, fit Ichigo d'une voix lente, l'air toujours accablé. Les shinigami nous ont trahi tous les deux parce qu'ils nous craignaient.

- En effet, approuva Aizen.  
Il observa Ichigo un instant. La tête posée sur le poing, le coude planté sur le bras de son fauteuil. Il semblait débattre de quelque chose d'important. Le silence s'installa sur le balcon. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, puis Aizen se pencha en avant et posa une main sur la cuisse de Ichigo pour attirer son attention. Le rouquin baissa vers lui un regard interrogatif.

- Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire de mon exile, la véritable histoire. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne. Seul Gin est au courant de tout, mais je veux que tu saches toi aussi, je veux que tu connaisses la vérité sur les shinigami, leur véritable visage. Je veux que tu saches ce qui nous attend. Mais il ne faut pas que ce que je vais te raconter arrive jusqu'aux oreilles des shinigami. Promets moi de ne rien dire à personne.  
Le maître de Las Noches avait un air sérieux que Ichigo ne lui avait encore jamais vu. L'affaire devait être de la plus grande importance, ainsi le rouquin hocha-t-il la tête.

- Promis.  
Aizen se rassis dans son fauteuil et pris une profonde inspiration.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vide!

L'antre était complètement vide. Pas de trace du hollow même si certains indices permettaient de penser qu'il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. C'était la cinquième tanières que Gin et Urielle visitaient et toujours aucune trace du hollow qu'ils cherchaient. Un soupir échappa au shinigami tandis que ses yeux scrutaient le terrier au parois de verre.

- Il y en a encore combien?

- C'est le dernier, fit Urielle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il semble qu'on tombe au mauvais moment, elle est certainement partie faire le tour de son territoire.

- On a qu'a l'attendre ici.

- Ca risque de prendre du temps.  
Gin se contenta de hausser les épaules et se laissa glisser le long de l'un des murs de verre pour s'asseoir sur le sable figé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une tanière creusée à coups de cero dans le sol sableux du désert, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une aussi grande. Encore une preuve de la force du hollow qu'il étaient venus rencontrer.

- La patience a été une qualité indispensable dans votre plan, je suppose, remarqua Urielle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Oui, on peut le dire. Le capitaine prépare sa vengeance depuis plus de deux cent ans.  
Un lent sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

- Je n'ai attendu que deux jours pour me venger, murmura-t-elle.  
Gin se tourna vers elle, surpris et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était ailleurs. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait plongée dans de lointains souvenirs. Des souvenir douloureux, à en croire les traits figés de son visage.

- C'est tellement loin tout ça, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ça continue à me hanter?  
Sans attendre de réponse, car elle n'en cherchait pas vraiment, elle se pencha lentement vers Gin et enfouie son visage dans son épaule. Ses mains remontèrent lentement pour agripper la grande manche du shinigami. Figé, ne sachant trop comment réagir, Gin hésita un instant entre la réconforter et la chasser. Sa main gauche, celle que l'arrancar ne tenait pas en otage, s'agita un instant dans l'air alors que son propriétaire se demandait que faire. Un sanglot étouffé raisonna dans la grotte de verre, ajoutant à la confusion de Gin.

Après un instant de totale perplexité, l'ancien shinigami parvint à libérer en partie le bras auquel Urielle s'était accrochée. Un peu hésitant, il l'enroula autour de la taille fine de l'arrancar qui sanglotait en silence sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas vraiment que faire, ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, ainsi se contenta-t-il de caresser le dos de la jeune femme en espérant que ce geste suffise à la calmer. Il ignorait ce qui la mettait dans cet état et n'était pas certain de vouloir l'apprendre. Il fallait certainement bien des horreurs et des déceptions pour parvenir à ébranler ainsi un hollow de cet âge et de cette force.

Pour tout dire, Gin n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voulait plus aimer par crainte d'être à nouveau blessé et il se rendait compte que Urielle prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées. Certes l'arrancar lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle était agréable et facile à vivre et on pouvait avoir avec elle des conversations sérieuses, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les habitants de Las Noches, loin s'en fallait. Sans compter qu'elle était belle, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Gin se rendit compte que, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ils étaient devenus amis. Il était rare qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien. Mais ça devait s'arrêter là. Il fallait que ça s'arrête là.

Après un instant, il se rendit compte que le corps de l'arrancar ne tressautait plus, signe qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Il continua machinalement à lui caresser le dos. Elle semblait apprécier l'attention et Gin n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle se mette soudain à ronronner. Après un instant, elle tourna la tête mais resta appuyée contre son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est rien, fit simplement Gin, faute d'autre chose de mieux à dire.  
Elle resta dans cette position, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Gin, leurs corps fermement collés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Combien de temps, Gin aurait été incapable de le dire, une heure ou deux, peut-être davantage. Gin avait fermé les yeux pour les protéger de la chaleur sèche du désert qui les faisait souvent souffrir. Il lui fut impossible de dire s'il s'était endormit ou non, mais il ne reprit conscience de la réalité que lorsque la voix douce de Urielle chuchota à son oreille:

- Elle arrive.  
Il ouvrit in oeil tandis qu'elle se redressait et se leva à son tour. Il s'étira lentement, en faisant attention à ses muscles ankylosés. Il était perclus de douleurs, son bras droit était complètement engourdi et il ne sentait même plus ses doigts. Si ce hollow les obligeait à se battre, il était dans de beaux draps. Soupirant, il se dit que c'était toujours comme ça avec les femmes: elles profitaient de lui avant de le laisser souffrir.

Tandis que Gin secouait son bras et sa main engourdis pour les réveiller, Urielle fit quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte de verre. Gin sentit soudain le reiatsu puissant et brûlant comme l'enfer d'un Vasto Lorde qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant Urielle.  
Toujours incapable de fermer le poing droit, il changea Shinsô de place dans son obi afin de pouvoir la dégainer plus facilement de la main gauche en cas de danger. Urielle ne bougeait pas, à l'affût. Gin savait qu'elle suivait les déplacements de leur cible pour ne pas la perdre, ni être surpris.

- Elle nous a senti, annonça-t-elle.  
Effectivement, Gin sentit le reiatsu brûlant s'approcher d'eux plus vite qu'un arrancar en shunpô. Quelques instant plus tard il la senti s'arrêter à quelques pas de l'entrée de la grotte. Elle sembla hésiter un peu avant de se décider à entrer avec prudence.

- Qui est là? Fit une voix méfiante.  
Gin haussa un sourcils en entendant cette voix chaude et grave presque masculine.

- C'est moi, Wildfire, Archange.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- Angie-chan? Ca fait un sacré bout de temps.  
Le hollow que Urielle venait de nommer Wildfire, du nom de code que les shinigami lui avait donné, s'avança vers eux. Le croissant de lune projeta un instant un immense ombre sur les murs de verre de l'abri et Gin ne se rendit pas compte qu'il serrait nerveusement les dents. Puis au fur et à mesure que le hollow s'avançait, l'ombre se réduisit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans son repère. Gin pencha la tête en avant en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Au lieu du colosse que le reiatsu et l'ombre projetée les murs lui avait fait craindre, se tenait devant lui un petit bout de hollow pas beaucoup plus grand que Kuchiki Rukia.

- Wildfire, sourit Urielle, prouvant qu'ils ne se trompaient pas de hollow.  
Pour l'instant, la petite créature était trop occupée à dévisager Gin pour faire attention à elle. Séparé par trois ou quatre mètres, le shinigami et le hollow s'observaient en silence, chacun attendant de voir la réaction de l'autre.

On aurait pas pu faire plus différent de Urielle que ce hollow là. D'allure humaine, la créature avait un teint joliment cuivré malgré le manque de Soleil du Hueco Mundo et certaines parties de son corps semblaient couvertes d'une légère fourrure rousse. Ses bras nus se terminaient par des mains fines aux doigts délicats qui ne semblaient pas fait pour tuer si ils n'étaient pas pourvus de longues griffes recourbées. Elle marchait pieds nus et ses pieds, griffus eux aussi, semblait embraser le sol quand elle marchait. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient dans son dos en longues boucles écarlates qui lui atteignaient les fesses. De petite taille et dépourvu d'ailes, elle possédait néanmoins un masque pourvu d'une impressionnante paire de cornes arquées, retombant dans son dos presque jusqu'à sa taille. Gin se dit que ça devait être gênant tout en observant les ornements d'un rouge sanglant. La seule partie de son corps qui semblait dépourvu de couleur était son masque. Un masque bien différent de celui que Urielle avait porté. Aussi finement ciselé que celui de l'arrancar, le masque de ce hollow exprimait un sentiment de joie presque indécente dans ce monde de tristesse. Il portait quatre fines lignes rouge sous son oeil droit, comme de petites griffures. Derrière les orbites vides de son masque, des yeux de rubis flamboyaient d'un feu ardent. Elle portait, en guise de vêtements une pièce de tissu enroulée autour de sa poitrine et une autre qui faisait office de jupe mais n'était pas assez longue pour cacher ses cuisses. Gin aurait été incapable de dire que ce hollow avait terrifié les shinigami pendant des siècle, s'il n'avait sentit son reiatsu colossal émaner d'elle par vagues brûlantes.

Après un round d'observation qui dura plusieurs minutes, le hollow sembla se détendre, le shinigami n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de lui sauter sur le poil. La main de Gin s'éloigna lentement de son zanpakutô pour aller se camoufler à nouveau dans sa manche. Wildfire aurai pu prendre ça pour une tentative de sortir une arme camouflée mais elle n'était pas paranoïaque. Abandonnant le shinigami elle se tourna vers Urielle pour la première fois depuis son arrivé et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Angie-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes ailes? ... et de ton ... masque ...  
Elle souffla ce dernier mot, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait penser.

- Partis, se contenta de répondre Urielle avec un petit sourire contrit.  
Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le hollow inspecta la nouvelle apparence de son ancien camarade. Urielle le laissa faire sans broncher.

- Alors c'est vrai, ces rumeurs? Tu as vraiment rejoint les troupes de ce shinigami dont tout le monde parle.

- En effet.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Il m'a offert certaines choses que je ne pouvais refuser.  
Wildfire fixa l'arrancar de son regard brûlant.

- Comme quoi?

- Une famille.  
Gin n'avait jamais vu un hollow avoir l'air aussi choqué que celui-là. Tout du moins, il imagina que le hollow avait l'air choqué car son masque gardait son expression de gaieté figée. Ses yeux en revanche fixaient bien Urielle d'un air interloqué.

- Une famille? C'est pour ça que tu as sacrifié tes ailes et ta liberté.

- Je n'ai rien sacrifié du tout, fit Urielle avec un sourire.

- Angie ...  
Urielle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas mais j'étais tellement fatigué d'être seule, tellement fatigué d'avoir toujours froid. Je crois que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour ça. Attendu d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, d'avoir un endroit que je puisse appelé "maison" au lieu de cette tour de glace déprimante. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose, que ma vie a de la valeur. J'ai remplacé tout ce vide, ce néant immense qui était mon existence depuis mon arrivée ici par quelque chose de valable. Je sers enfin à quelque chose.  
Elle ajouta avec un haussement d'épaules:

- Si ça signifie perdre momentanément mes ailes, alors soit.

- Et ton ami, qu'en pense-t-il? Demanda alors le hollow en désignant Gin.  
L'ancien capitaine, qui avait assisté à tout l'échange sans intervenir, tourna les yeux vers elle et dut faire un effort pour retenir l'un de ses sourires habituels de refaire surface sur son visage.

- J'en pense que nous manquons cruellement de combattants capables de tenir en respect un capitaine. Les shinigami finiront par rouvrir l'accès à ce monde, mieux vaut nous préparer.  
Le regard flamboyant du hollow se posa sur lui.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle est pour toi, un petit soldat de plomb avec lequel tu peux jouer? Pour nous elle était un seigneur.

- Mais pour nous aussi, répondit Gin. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais Urielle est devenue une amie. Et crois moi, peu peuvent se vanter de l'être devenu.  
Urielle lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Cette éloquente déclaration est destiné à me faire envisager de vous rejoindre.

- Pas vraiment. Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne. C'est tout. Mais il y a bien quelque chose que je peux t'offrir pour te faire réfléchir ... Par exemple, si tu nous rejoins, tu n'auras plus à supporter cette jolie paire de cornes qui m'a l'air bien gênante.

- M'en parle pas! Les plus belles cornes du Hueco Mundo. Totalement inutiles. Et elles sont si lourdes à porter que j'en attrape des torticolis.  
Ce fut au tour de Gin d'esquisser un sourire.

Le hollow resta muet un moment observant l'arrancar et le shinigami, tour à tour. Elle devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée au vif. La métamorphose de Angie, de "Urielle" comme le shinigami l'avait appelé, était saisissante. Elle semblait plus puissante et dangereuse que jamais. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimerait bien lui ressembler. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme et qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de changement. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, au contraire, elle ne pouvait qu'y gagner.

- Je veux bien vous suivre.

- Hum? ... quoi?  
Gin fut stupéfait qu'elle se décide si facilement.

- Je suis curieuse de voir où tout ça va mener. Mais attention, je ne promets rien avant d'avoir rencontré votre chef

- Je vois, fit Gin, pensif. C'est naturel. Nous allons te mener à lui.  
Le hollow inclina la tête. Gin lança un regard vers Urielle et, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, celle-ci ouvrit un garganta à destination de Las Noches.

Wildfire les suivit sans se faire prier et manifesta un certain intérêt pour Las Noches lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent par la porte principale qui se referma hermétiquement derrière eux. Le hollow aurait pu interpréter ça comme une tentative de coercition mais elle était trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle pour faire attention. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs, les arrancar se retournant sur leur passage pour observer la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci leur rendait la pareil avec la même curiosité.

Gin avait décidé d'amener leur nouvel invité directement chez Aizen afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'étage des appartements des maîtres de Las Noches. Le hollow marchait tranquillement derrière eux, sans faire de difficulté. Tous les trois étaient silencieux. Ils arrivaient à l'intersection de plusieurs couloirs quand Wildfire s'arrêta net et leva la tête pour humer l'air autour d'elle.

- Hum! Ça sent bon, j'ai faim!  
Gin se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé en signe de surprise et d'alarme. Un hollow affamé était toujours dangereux, surtout un hollow de ce niveau.

- Tiens, voilà Grimmy, fit Urielle au même moment, tournée dans la direction opposée.  
Effectivement l'espada venait à leur rencontre, avançant à grands pas vifs.

- Vous voilà quand même, grogna-t-il, l'air mécontent. Le grand manitou commence à s'impatienter, il m'a envoyer vous attendre ici avec un message. Il veut qu'vous alliez directement chez lui avec votre nouveau jouet.  
Tout en disant ces mots son regard bleu électrique glissa vers la nouvelle recrue d'Aizen. Un instant ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis, le hollow fit claquer sa mâchoire.

- Casse-croûte, fit-elle sans quitter Grimmjow des yeux.  
Celui-ci recula d'un pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait attaquer ou non. Le hollow cependant ne semblait pas décidé à se jeter sur lui pour essayer de le dévorer.

- Tu ne peux pas le manger, intervint Urielle. C'est ton frère à présent.  
La créature regarda Grimmjow un instant, une lueur de sourire dans les yeux, puis un petit rire amusé lui échappa.

- C'était pour rire. Désolée! Je ne mange plus de hollow depuis longtemps, ils ont un sale goût.  
Grimmjow la couvait d'un regard halluciné, comme si c'était la créature la plus stupide qu'il ait rencontré jusque là.

- Merci pour le message, intervint Gin pour empêcher l'irascible d'ouvrir son clapet et risquer de fâcher leur invité. On file tout de suite chez Aizen.  
Grimmjow referma la bouche, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir ouvert, puis tourna les talons en grommelant des propos acerbes contre "les folles sorties de nulle part".

- Z'ont pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour, chez vous.

- C'est sûr, remarqua Gin, l'air ailleurs. Surtout Grimmjow.  
Ils reprirent leur marche, Wildfire regardant derrière elle la haute silhouette sculpturale de Grimmjow disparaître au bout du couloir.

Quand Gin frappa à la porte des appartements d'Aizen, il fut surpris de voir Ichigo venir lui ouvrir. Le rouquin lui lança un regard effrayant qui l'aurait fait reculé si Gin n'en avait pas vu de pire. Le jeune homme semblait de très mauvaise humeur, comme révolté par quelque chose d'inattendu, et, un instant, Gin se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

- Hello Ichigo-chan, ft-il comme si de rien n'était. J'amène une nouvelle alliée.

- Entre, Gin, entre, fit la voix d'Aizen derrière Ichigo. Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez passés tous les deux.  
Ichigo s'écarta de la porte afin de laisser entrer Gin, Urielle et la nouvelle venue. Aizen se tenait devant eux, son sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Le regard posé sur le hollow qui regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, il s'avança d'un pas claudiquant.

- Bienvenue à Las Noches, Gabriella, accueillit-il avant même de savoir si elle allait les rejoindre ou non.  
Intrigué, le hollow se tourna vers lui.

- Gabriella, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme pour savourer chaque syllabe. J'aime ce nom.  
Le sourire d'Aizen s'accentua alors qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges qui entourait la table ronde occupant le centre de la pièce.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant.  
Il croisa les jambes et regarda sa nouvelle recrue s'installer face à lui. Le plus dur allait commencer.


	7. Chapter 6: Le crime de Masaki

Bonjour à tous. ^^  
Voici le nouveau chapitre. Désolée du retard. ^^'

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6:

LE CRIME DE MASAKI.

L'arrancar regardait son maître accrocher des guirlandes brillantes et colorées aux murs sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand Aizen l'avait désigné pour être le serviteur et le protecteur de Kurosaki-sama, Ramiro s'attendait à devoir faire beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à être envoyé sur Terre pour aller y acheter des décorations de Noël. L'arrancar ne savait même pas ce qu'était Noël mais visiblement ça avait l'air d'être important pour son jeune maître.

L'arrancar n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que le rouquin n'était plus lui même ces derniers jours. Il avait constamment l'air pensif et triste et passait la majeur partie de son temps seul dans ses quartiers. Au début, Ramiro avait mis ça sur le dos des entraînements de plus en plus durs que subissait le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir que ça. Ramiro avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais le rouquin avait préféré se murer dans son silence. Même Ichimaru-sama ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de sa morosité.

Ramiro commençait à s'inquiéter et se demandait s'il ne devait pas en parler avec Aizen-sama, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il était autorisé à faire ou non. Il n'était pas certain que le maître de Las Noches ait réellement donné son accord pour sa petite excursion dans le monde des vivants mais il n'avait pas eu les moyens de refuser de s'y rendre. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme et veillait sur lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas facile. Ichigo avait une nette tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et beaucoup d'arrancar se demandaient souvent pourquoi Aizen-sama le laissait faire sans le rappeler à l'ordre.

L'arrancar fut soudain tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de son maître. Secouant la tête, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé en sursaut, Ramiro se tourna vers Ichigo et remarqua que le rouquin le regardait, comme s'il attendait une réponse.

- Pardon, vous disiez?

- Viens m'aider à attacher ça au lieu de rêver, répondit le rouquin.  
L'arrancar baissa les yeux vers ce que son maître avait entre les mains et vit une longue guirlande dorée qui brillait à la lumière des lampes. Un instant, Ramiro se demanda ce que le jeune homme lui voulait avant de réaliser qu'il allait être mis à contribution dans la décoration de l'appartement.

- Euh! ...  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil et l'arrancar s'avança avec réticence. Il prit le bout de la guirlande que le vizard lui tendait et l'enroula mollement autour d'un pied de lampe en albâtre. Ichigo accrocha l'autre extrémité de la guirlande autour de la soeur jumelle de la lampe et laissa pendre le flot en une longue arabesque qui reliait les deux lampes d'un trait d'or scintillant. Sitôt fini, le jeune homme en tira une autre d'une boite en carton et retourna à l'assaut de ses meubles sous le regard perplexe de l'arrancar.

Non, vraiment, Ramiro ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son maître.

Après les guirlandes, Ichigo déballa des boules de formes, tailles et couleurs différentes. De grosses boules dorées et rouges scintillantes et d'autre de la couleur de l'argent brillantes comme des miroirs. Certaines rondes, d'autres ovales et d'autres encore en forme de gouttes. Il y avait tellement de sortes différentes que le rouquin aurait pu ouvrir un magasin. Ramiro le regarda accrocher les boules à divers endroits stratégiques. Quand il eut terminé, Ichigo se planta au milieu du salon et observa le résultat de son travail sans un mot, les sourcils froncés. Il ne paraissait guère satisfait et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant bruyamment. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes plantés sur les cuisses, le visage enfouit dans les mains. L'arrancar l'observa un instant, ne sachant que faire, puis il s'avança vers le rouquin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Ichigo? Vous avez l'air préoccupé depuis quelques temps.  
Ichigo releva la tête et resta un instant muet, le regard fixé sur l'arrancar qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ramiro, penses-tu que Aizen me laisserait aller sur Terre?  
L'arrancar ouvrit la bouche, l'air surpris, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Euh ... Je ne peux le dire, maître, c'est à Aizen-sama que vous devriez poser la question, répondit-il finalement quand il eut retrouvé la maîtrise de sa voix.  
Ichigo baissa le regard sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire.  
Sur ses mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous comptez lui demander ça tout de suite? S'écria Ramiro, presque affolé.

- Pourquoi pas? Répondit Ichigo d'une voix lasse. Autant le faire pendant que j'en ai le courage.  
Il quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un arrancar abasourdi.

Ichigo traversa le hall d'un pas pas vif et décidé et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte des quartiers d'Aizen. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Lorn qui vint lui ouvrir, son habituel air désapprobateur placardé sur le visage. Ichigo passa devant lui sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'arrancar n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'il était inutile de râler, Ichigo n'en faisant qu'à sa tête avec l'approbation bienveillante du maître des lieux.

- Comment va, Lorn? Bien j'espère! Lâcha le rouquin au moment ou l'arrancar ouvrait le bec.  
Lorn, visiblement outré, s'en alla sans un mot et retourna faire ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu. Satisfait, Ichigo s'approcha du bureau d'Aizen. Il levait la main pour frapper lorsqu'une voix interrompit son geste. La porte était entre ouverte et Aizen n'était visiblement pas seul.

- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça, disait le traître. Avec Gabriella, nos forces sont suffisantes pour faire face aux raids probables des shinigami. C'est très prometteur, tu ne trouves pas? Au stade de hollow, elle dégage déjà assez de reiatsu pour chauffer tout Las Noches.  
Aizen laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Urielle n'a pas encore demandé à partager une chambre avec Gabriella, elle qui cherche toujours des endroits chauds et douillets pour nicher.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas avec Gabriella que Urielle aimerait partager une chambre, répondit une voix féminine que Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu.

- Hum? Fut tout ce qu'Aizen trouva à répondre.

- Roh, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont elle regarde Gin-kun! S'il était l'une de ces friandises dont il raffole, elle le dévorerait sans doute.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Aizen reprenait la parole.

- Gin est assez grand pour décider seul s'il veut bien se laisser "dévorer" ou non.  
Un rire cristallin se fit entendre, puis:

- Et toi?

- Comment ça, moi?  
Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine, comme si quelqu'un reposait brusquement une tasse dans une soucoupe.

- Et bien, toi et Ichigo-kun?

- Que vient faire Ichigo là-dedans, Kyô?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- Ichigo est mon élève, affirma Aizen.  
Pour une raison étrange, Ichigo sentit une vague de regret le traverser en entendant ça.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ce qu'il en pense, fit la voix féminine, il est derrière la porte.  
Un instant l'appréhension s'empara de Ichigo tandis que le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repousse raisonnait dans la pièce. Le pas irrégulier caractéristique d'Aizen s'approcha de la porte. Ichigo chercha vainement un endroit où se cacher, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette conversation. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui. Aizen se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air aussi surpris que le rouquin.

- Ichigo-kun? Que fais-tu là?

- Euh ... Et bin ... je voulais ...

- Fais le entrer, fit la voix féminine.  
Aizen s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Assise dans un fauteuil faisant face au bureau d'Aizen, se tenait une jeune femme que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu à Las Noches. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains ondulés qu'elle avait attaché sur sa nuque à l'aide d'un long ruban rouge. Ses yeux, couleur chocolat, ressemblait à ceux d'Aizen, tout comme les traits délicats de son visage souriant. Elle portait un luxueux kimono de soie rouge décoré de phoenix d'or et serré à la taille par un obi qui se déployait dans son dos en un large noeud d'un jaune brillant.

- Enchantée, Ichigo-kun, fit-elle avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'Aizen. Ca me fait plaisir de te rencontrer face à face.  
Aizen reprit sa place derrière son bureau.

- Ne l'ennuie pas avec tes histoires, Kyô.

- T'es pas drôle, fit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de Gin.  
Aizen laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

- Kyôka Suigetsu, mon zanpakutô. Enfin, l'une de ses nombreuses apparences.  
La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Aaaaah!

- Bon, je vous laisse en tête à tête, fit le zanpakutô. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Amusez-vous bien.  
Elle adressa un sourire évocateur à Ichigo avant de disparaître. Un instant de silence suivit son départ.

- J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était trop bavarde, soupira Aizen.  
Ichigo hocha machinalement la tête, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Ichigo-kun?  
Le rouquin se souvint soudain de la raison de sa venue.

- Je me demandais ... si tu me laisserais aller sur Terre?  
Aizen haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par cette question.

- Pour quelles raisons?  
Ichigo réfléchit un instant, cherchant les mots qui pourraient l'aider à gagner l'approbation du maître.

- C'est juste que ... Ca va être Noël sur Terre et je n'ai encore jamais passé Noël loin de ma famille.  
Il baissa la tête afin de ne pas voir le regard que l'ancien capitaine posait sur lui avant d'ajouter:

- Ma famille me manque.  
Il y eut un instant de silence pesant. Ichigo ne releva pas la tête, mais il sentait le regard perçant, et certainement désapprobateur, de Sosuke peser sur lui. Il resta muet pendant un moment et Ichigo se dit que ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Cette fête est si importante pour toi, que tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour ça? Fit Aizen après un moment. Tu sais que les shinigami surveillent constamment ta famille en pensant que tu pourrais avoir l'idée stupide d'aller lui rendre visite. Ils n'attendent que ça pour te capturer.  
Ichigo ne répondit rien, serrant silencieusement les poings sur son hakama.

- Tu savais portant que te joindre à moi imposait certains sacrifices, continua le traître.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ichigo, les yeux toujours baissés.  
Aizen se tut et observa longuement le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Ichigo avait changé depuis son arrivée. Il avait gagné en force et en maturité et commençait à réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Son contrôle sur son hollow s'était accru et il y avait un moment que le locataire indésirable du vizard ne s'était pas manifesté. Il avait même gagné assez de contrôle sur son reiatsu pour réussir à lancer des sorts basiques sans incantation. Mais pour l'instant, il ressemblait d'avantage au gamin indécis et déboussolé qu'il avait accueillit à Las Noches quelque semaines plus tôt.

Sosuke connaissait la loyauté du jeune homme envers ses amis et sa famille et il n'était pas étonnant que celle-ci lui manque. A force de l'entraîner et de le voir lui tenir tête avec une bravoure incroyable pour un si jeune shinigami, Aizen avait oublié que, justement, Ichigo n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui avait besoin du soutient de sa famille. Quand Ichigo avait accepté de se joindre à lui, Aizen lui avait promis qu'il ne serait jamais prisonnier à Las Noches. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Autoriser Ichigo à voir sa famille équivalait à le jeter entre les griffes des shinigami qui surveillaient Isshin et ses filles. Lui interdire allait certainement ébranler la confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui et ça, Aizen refusait que ça se produise.

Le silence s'éternisait, signe que le maître de Las Noches était la proie d'une intense réflexion. Ichigo n'osa pas le déranger, même si les arguments en faveur de sa demande se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon quémandant une faveur devant un professeur particulièrement intimidant. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le mettre en colère. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, ce que Aizen pouvait penser de lui avait une grande importance pour Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Aizen était devenu aussi important pour lui que l'était sa famille.

- Gin et Urielle t'accompagneront, annonça soudain l'ancien capitaine, comme à regret. Mais si ça tourne mal, retour immédiat ici, compris?  
Ichigo leva vivement la tête et rencontra enfin le regard d'Aizen. Il avait l'air mécontent mais il n'était ni en colère ni déçu. Il semblait surtout inquiet.

- Merci, répondit simplement Ichigo, faute d'autre chose à dire.  
Aizen se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aizen accorda à Ichigo une visite de trois heures à sa famille, la veille de Noël. Comme convenu, Gin et Urielle devaient l'accompagner afin de le protéger en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Aizen avait également réquisitionné Grimmjow et Nelliel qu'il comptait envoyer à Karakura afin de détourner l'attention des shinigami. Ils avaient ordre de ne pas toucher aux vivants mais pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient des shinigami présents en ville.

Quand Ichigo entra dans la salle du trône, inutilisée depuis son arrivée, Aizen, Gin et Urielle étaient déjà sur place et discutaient à mi-voix. En s'approchant d'eux, Ichigo remarqua la présence de Gabriella dans un coin. Le hollow cornu n'avait pas encore subit d'arrancarisation, Szayel s'occupant toujours de la préparation de la salle du Hogyoku en vu de l'opération. Ichigo, comme tous les autres habitants de Las Noches, avait parfois l'impression que le hollow était partout à la fois tant elle débordait d'énergie en courant dans tous les coins. Elle ne les avait rejoint que depuis deux jours mais elle avait déjà eu le temps de visiter la forteresse d'un bout à l'autre. Elle avait aussi eu l'occasion de couper quelques têtes, tout comme Urielle à son arrivée. Parfois, Ichigo se demandait si les arrancar étaient capables d'apprendre des erreurs commises par leurs semblables.

Quand Ichigo arriva devant lui, Aizen l'accueillit d'un sourire qui semblait un peu crispé. Gin avait son habituel sourire sur les lèvres, mais lui aussi semblait inquiet. Urielle, quand à elle, semblait aussi calme qu'elle l'était toujours.

- Ichigo, fit Aizen, tu es prêt?

- Oui.  
Le jeune homme se sentait vaguement honteux d'être la cause d'une telle expédition, mais la perspective de revoir son père et ses soeurs était suffisante pour faire rapidement disparaître ce petit moment de honte.

- Ne manque plus que Grimmy et Nelliel, fit remarquer Gin avec son habituel sourire.

- Szayel va vous accompagner, informa soudain Aizen. Il doit se rendre dans le monde des vivants pour y installer sa dernière invention.  
Ichigo se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. Aizen dû s'en rendre compte car il ajouta:

- Ca nous permettra de surveiller les mouvements des shinigami à Karakura.  
Le rouquin se contenta de hocher la tête. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Grimmjow qui entra dans la salle d'un pas conquérant, suivit de Nelliel et de Szayel. Ce dernier avait un énorme sac sur le dos et une sacoche tout aussi impressionnante pendait de son épaule droite.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, fit Aizen en s'avançant vers le centre de la salle. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors en route.  
Il se tourna vers le trio que formaient Gin, Ichigo et Urielle.

- Quand à vous, au moindre problème: retour immédiat.  
Ichigo approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Tu ne viens pas?  
Aizen haussa un sourcil.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas.  
Vaguement déçu, Ichigo hocha à nouveau la tête.

Aizen lança un regard impérieux vers Urielle et l'arrancar, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, leva la main et ouvrit un garganta. Ichigo échangea un dernier regard avec Aizen avant de s'engager dans le passage, suivit de Gin et Urielle. Grimmjow, Nelliel et Szayel les suivirent en silence. Sosuke allait se détourner du passage quand Gabriella passa près de lui.

- Moi aussi je veux aller sur Terre, fit-elle en trottinant vers le passage.

- Hep là! Intervint le shinigami en l'attrapant par l'une de ses cornes.  
Chagriné, le hollow se tourna vers le maître de Las Noches.

- Je veux aller jouer avec les shinigami.  
Aizen ouvrit lentement la bouche, encore surpris par la liberté que Gabriella se permettait de prendre. Il lâcha la corne du hollow.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas, soupira-t-il.  
Un allié de plus ne serait peut-être pas de trop pour aider Grimmjow et Nelliel à détourner l'attention des shinigami. Gabriella, satisfaite, battit des mains en sautillant sur place.

- Ne touches pas aux vivants ni au âmes, ordonna Aizen. Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux des shinigami.

- Oki!  
Avec ça, Gabriella sauta dans le portail qui commençait à se refermer. Aizen laissa échapper un soupir las puis quitta la salle en espérant que tout se passe bien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin de Noël clignotaient joyeusement tandis que la télé diffusait un drama en sourdine. La table basse du salon croulait sous les friandises et les amuses-gueules et dans un coin des paquets aux emballages colorés et brillants attendaient d'être ouverts, pourtant la joie était loin d'être de mise dans la maison familiale. Revêtu d'un habit rouge de Père Noël, Isshin avait bien essayé d'amuser ses filles, mais un coup de poing de Karin avait rapidement mis fin à ses pitreries. La tristesse et la morosité avaient repris leurs droits dans la maison, comme c'était le cas depuis les funérailles de Ichigo, quatre jours plus tôt.

Bien sûr, Isshin savait parfaitement que le corps mis en terre n'était qu'une coquille vide et que l'âme de Ichigo était à l'abri au Hueco Mundo mais comment expliquer ça à ses filles? Karin semblait se douter de quelque chose, mais sans certitude, elle avait l'air aussi perdu qu'après la mort de sa mère. Son attitude distante et fière à bras avait pris un rude coup et, même si elle se cachait, Isshin savait qu'elle pleurait toutes les nuits. Yuzu avait beaucoup pleuré, elle aussi, et le jour de l'enterrement, son père avait cru qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais le choc, mais la fillette s'était montrée plus forte qu'il l'avait pensé. Elle qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère, fondait en larmes sans crier gare, surtout quand elle se trouvait dans des endroits ou dans des situations qui lui rappelait son frère. Isshin l'avait même surpris en proie à une véritable tempête de larmes, le visage enfouit dans un T-shirt de son frère, la veille tandis qu'elle faisait la lessive. Assise sur le fauteuil face à lui, elle se forçait à lui sourire mais personne n'était dupe, même si ni Isshin ni Karin ne faisaient pas la moindre remarque quand elle revenait de la cuisine les yeux gonflés et humides de larmes.

Isshin s'en voulait profondément de faire subir ça à ses filles alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce qui avait été tué par les shinigami n'était pas son fils. Il savait que l'esprit de Ichigo était toujours vivant quelque part, même s'il ne pouvait venir les voir. Il se demandait souvent s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de revoir Ichigo et s'il allait bien. Quelle idée d'aller se joindre à Aizen, franchement! Isshin devait avouer que, même s'il n'approuvait pas le choix de son fils, il le comprenait. Ichigo avait fait la seule chose possible pour rester en vie. Pour dire la vérité, Isshin n'était pas surpris par la tournure des évènements. Il connaissait bien les shinigami et leurs mentalité stupide. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait déserté. Ca et Masaki. Si Isshin s'était rangé aux cotés des shinigami durant la bataille de la fausse Karakura c'était uniquement parce qu'ils se proposaient de protéger la ville de la destruction et non parce qu'il était dans leur camp. Il ne devait rien aux shinigami, au contraire, et ne voulait strictement rien avoir à faire avec eux.

A cause d'eux, il avait perdu Masaki et Ichigo.

Le micro-onde sonna et Yuzu murmura une vague excuse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Durant son absence, Isshin et Karin échangèrent un regard silencieux. Pendant quelques minutes les bruits de plats et d'ustensiles retentirent dans la pièce voisine puis Yuzu fit sa réapparition, portant un gros saladier débordant de pop-corn encore fumant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de la cuisine, ses yeux semblaient plus rouges et gonflés qu'en y allant. Elle posa le saladier au centre de la table, parmi les gâteaux, biscuits, confiseries et autres sucreries que Isshin et ses enfants avaient coutume de manger la veille de Noël en guise de repas.

- Et voilà, fit-elle en tirant de son tablier deux bouteilles de nappage qu'elle posa près du saladier.

- Ca a l'air délicieux, ma chérie, fit Isshin en minaudant. Papa est pressé de goûter ça.  
Karin leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la télé d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

Isshin s'agenouilla devant la table basse et se servit d'un peu de tout dans une assiette creuse que Yuzu avait préparé spécialement pour ça. Il incita ses filles à en faire autant et celle-ci s'exécutèrent silencieusement, visiblement à contre-coeur. En dépit des efforts de Isshin, l'ambiance restait morose, glaciale. L'ancien shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses filles avec tristesse. Yuzu lui rappelait tellement Masaki et Karin se comportait de plus en plus comme Ichigo, cachant son coeur d'or sous sa carapace distante. Une boule lui serra douloureusement la gorge et il posa son assiette pleine sur ses genoux. Sans le vouloir, toutes les deux lui rappelaient douloureusement ceux qu'il avait perdu à cause des shinigami. Elles étaient tout ce qui lui restait à présent et il se jura de les protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait les menacer. Il les protégerait mieux qu'il n'avait protéger Ichigo et Masaki.

Le "pique-nique" de Noël, qui aurait dû être joyeux, commença en silence. Yuzu reniflait de temps à autre et gardait la tête baissée pour que personne ne voit ses larmes. Karin ne desserrait les dents que pour enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche. Les deux fillettes mangeaient peu, du bout des lèvres, à petites bouchées hésitantes. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Isshin que les délicieuses confiseries qui s'étalaient sur la table allaient finir à la poubelle.

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'Isshin regardait son assiette sans la voir. C'était Noël, bon sang! Un jour que sa famille avait toujours fêté dans les rires, l'amusement et la bonne humeur. Une fête qu'ils auraient dû passer à se goinfrer de bonbons et de gâteaux en regardant la télé. Il se souvint la larme à l'oeil que l'année précédante, Ichigo lui avait lancé un bol de glace à la vanille à la tête parce qu'il se plaignait, en plaisantant, de son attitude distante devant le poster de Masaki. Il lui avait fallut quatre jours pour retirer de ses cheveux tout le caramel que son fils avait versé dans la glace avant de s'en servir comme d'une arme. C'était dur pour lui de se dire que ça n'arriverait probablement plus. Une vague d'abattement le saisit mais il refusa d'y céder. Obéissant à une arrière pensée, il se colla des grains de pop-corn sur le visage avant de se tourner vers ses filles.

- Regardez, les filles s'écria-t-il. Papa s'est transformé en méchante sorcière!  
Il se leva et tendit les mains vers les gamines.

- Je vais vous manger, fit-il en grognant lugubrement.

- T'es ridicule, fit Karin agacée. Et puis c'est Noël, pas Halloween, espèce de crétin.  
Et elle ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de pied dans la figure de son père qui se retrouva dans son fauteuil, les grains blancs qu'il avait collé sur sa peau à présent écrasés sur parquet. Yuzu qui se serait habituellement jeté sur son père pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien se leva brusquement.

- Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
Elle se précipita à la cuisine, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Isshin se redressa dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il semblait tellement las et abattu que Karin retint la remarque cinglante qui la démangeait.

Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles rien ne se fit entendre hormis les hoquets de Yuzu, étouffés par la porte de la cuisine. Isshin avait essuyé on visage pour le débarrasser du caramel et des pop-corn qui y était resté collé, et regardait à présent son assiette sans la voir. Il ne savait plus que faire pour redonner un peu de gaieté à ses filles. C'était le Noël le plus déprimant de sa vie. Même celui qui avait suivi la mort de Masaki n'avait pas été aussi sinistre. Il se passa une main sur le front et se leva pour aller consoler Yuzu quand un reiatsu d'une force incroyable explosa comme une bombe non loin de la maison. Karin laissa échapper un couinement de surprise, signe qu'elle l'avait senti, elle aussi. Isshin ne s'en occupa pas, les sourcils froncés il essayait d'identifier ce reiatsu. C'était celui d'un hollow, et pas n'importe lequel, un hollow très puissant qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

- Cette sensation, se plaignit Karin.  
Elle se leva et fit mine d'aller à la fenêtre, mais Isshin l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il hésita un instant. Le hollow s'arrêta non loin de la maison et Isshin sentit aussitôt les reiatsu des shinigami qui les surveillaient s'élancer contre lui pour l'intercepter. Le reiatsu du hollow commença alors à s'éloigner à une vitesse stupéfiante. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Karin le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés:

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ancien shinigami, inquiet. Peut-être que ...  
Il fut interrompt par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- J'y vais, annonça Yuzu depuis la cuisine.  
Suspicieux et inquiet, Isshin se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pas la peine, ma chérie, j'y suis déjà.  
Il ouvrit la porte et ...

- Papa!  
Isshin ouvrit des yeux immenses, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté. Des décorations de Noël égayaient la nuit d'un noir d'encre de leurs halos colorés et des fenêtres luisaient d'une lueur dorée aux façades des immeubles. Quelques flocons de neige dansaient dans le vent glacial de l'hiver. Du coin de l'oeil, Ichigo vit Urielle fourrer ses mains dans les amples manches de son kimono blanc et serrer les bras contre sa poitrine en frissonnant.

- Fait pas chaud par ici, remarqua-t-elle.  
Grimmjow et ses acolytes arrivèrent un instant après eux.

- Tiens? Fit Urielle en remarquant que le garganta restait ouvert.

- Bon, fit Grimmjow au même moment. Nous, on se charge des shinigami et ...  
A ce moment, Gabriella débarqua au petit trot.

- Tu fais quoi ici, toi? Grogna Grimmjow avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Je viens vous aider à tenir les shinigami à distance.  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Gabriella ajouta:

- Aizen-sama est d'accord.

- Bon, puisque tu es là, intervint Gin, tu vas rabattre les shinigami vers Grimmjow et Nelliel. Ensuite, occupez les le plus longtemps possible.  
Tous les trois hochèrent la tête.

- Moi, j'ai du boulot, je pars de mon coté, fit Szayel en tapotant son sac de la main.

- D'accord. Grimmjow et Nelliel, vous savez quoi faire.  
Nouveaux hochement de tête de la part des arrancar.

- Gabriella, tu viens avec nous. En route!  
D'un sonido les arrancar s'éclipsèrent, laissant les quatre autres sur place. Ichigo échangea un regard avec Gin puis ils se mirent en route en direction de la clinique Kurosaki.

Ichigo était nerveux, il ne cessait de faire tourner autour de son doigt l'anneau que Szayel lui avait confié et qui faisait complètement disparaître son reiatsu pour le rendre indétectable par les shinigami. Il se demandait comment son père allait le recevoir après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas certain que Isshin accepte sa décision de se ranger aux cotés d'Aizen. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si son père le jetait dehors. Sans doute retournerait-il à Las Noches noyer sa déception et son chagrin dans l'entraînement et dans sa haine des shinigami.

Gin leur fit signe de s'arrêter sur un toit proche de la clinique et leur indiqua silencieusement une direction de son long index. Les trois autres regardèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait et virent, tapis sur un autre toit, un groupe de shinigami qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

- On dirait que Szyel avait raison: la dixième division a remplacé la deuxième, remarqua Gin à voix basse.  
Ichigo serra les poings en voyant les cheveux blancs et l'haori de Hitsugaya se découper sur le ciel nocturne.

- A toi, Gaby, amuses-toi bien, ajouta Gin avec un clin d'oeil.  
Le hollow lui répondit d'un geste de la main et s'éclipsa à une vitesse foudroyante avant de réapparaître sous le nez des shinigami en faisant exploser son reiatsu comme un feu d'artifice d'une force qui faillit les jeter à genoux. De leur place Ichigo, Gin et Urielle purent voir Hitsugaya tirer son sabre de son fourreau et s'élancer à la rencontre de Gabriella , ses troupes sur ses talons.

- Sosuke a bien raison, remarqua Gin avec un sourire moqueur. On peut toujours compter sur ce cher Hitsugaya pour faire ce qu'on attend de lui.  
Il fit signe aux autre de le suivre et, tandis que Gabriella entraînait les shinigami vers Grimmjow et Nelliel, il se dirigea vers la clinique.

Arrivée devant la porte, Ichigo hésita un instant avant de sonner, anxieux de connaître la réaction de son père. Quand il leva la main vers la sonnette, elle tremblait tellement qu'il faillit manquer le bouton. Il se passa un instant avant que la voix de Isshin ne retentissent derrière la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Papa? Appela Ichigo, le coeur battant.  
Isshin resta en travers de la porte, figé par la surprise, les yeux exorbités fixés sur ses visiteurs.

- Qui c'est papa? Fit la voix de Yuzu depuis la cuisine.  
Isshin ne répondit pas, toujours sans voix.

- On devrait entrer avant que les shinigami ne se lassent de courir derrière Gabriella et ne rappliquent par ici, intervint Gin.  
Isshin tourna la tête vers lui, semblant remarquer sa présence pour la première fois.

- Papa? Fit la voix de Karin au même moment.  
Ca sembla enfin faire réagir Isshin. Il secoua la tête et ses yeux semblèrent se remplir de larmes.

- Ichigo!  
Il lâcha enfin la porte et, ouvrant les bras, saisit Ichigo et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

- Ichigo, mon fils! Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais.

- Papa, souffla le rouquin, soulagé.  
Leur accolade dura un instant. Ils venaient de se lâcher lorsque Yuzu sortit de la cuisine en essuyant son visage avec son tablier rose.

- Qui c'est, papa? Demanda-t-elle.  
Son regard tomba alors sur Ichigo. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et toutes couleurs disparurent de son visage. Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé puis tomba évanouie sur le carrelage.

- Yuzu, ma chérie, s'écria Isshin.

- Yuzu, cria Ichigo au même moment.  
Tous les deux s'élancèrent vers la gamine, laissant le champ libre à Gin et Urielle pour entrer. L'arrancar ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une gamine aux cheveux noirs qui la regardait avec surprise.

- T'es qui, toi?

- Urielle Angelis, première née parmi les Archanges, et toi?  
La gamine ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner vers le remue-ménage qui raisonnait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle pâlit alors violemment et Urielle cru qu'elle aussi allait s'évanouir, mais la gamine parvint à se reprendre.

- Ichi-nii?  
Ichigo se tourna vers elle.

- Karin!

- Ichi-nii!  
La gamine se jeta sur le rouquin et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ichi-nii, je savais que tu n'étais pas mort.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois mort?  
Karin leva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant?

- Plus tard, Karin, ordonna Isshin en soulevant Yuzu dans ses bras.  
Il se rendit au salon et déposa la fillette sur le canapé. Les invités surprises l'y rejoignirent tandis qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans les placards pendant un instant puis il revint avec une petite fiole à la main.

- Tenez, fit-il en la tendant à Urielle. Faites lui respirer ça.  
Sans vraiment comprendre, l'arrancar fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Yuzu se réveilla brusquement en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Tiens, bois ma chérie, ça te fera du bien, ordonna Isshin en lui tendant un verre.

- Ichi-nii, tu es vivant, s'écria la petite en ignorant le breuvage.  
Ichigo s'assit sur le canapé à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Karin s'assit de l'autre coté du rouquin et se blottit contre lui. Urielle se leva pour leur faire de la place tandis que Isshin se laissait tomber dans l'un des fauteuil en soupirant et que Gin s'asseyait dans l'autre en croisant les jambes. Urielle s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de lui.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Yuzu pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule de son frère, Karin reniflait bruyamment et Isshin lançait des regards en biais vers Gin et Urielle. En temps normal, il n'aurait certainement pas laissé ce type s'approcher de ses filles mais il ne semblait pas menaçant et Ichigo lui faisait visiblement confiance. Isshin était curieux de savoir comment ça se passait à Las Noches pour son fils. Il devait avouer que Ichigo avait bien grandit en quelque semaines. Il avait l'air plus mûr, plus adulte, plus sûr de lui et, même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir son reiatsu, il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que le jeune homme avait gagné en force et en maîtrise. Ichigo était plus impressionnant que jamais.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Yuzu pour se calmer. Ichigo devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tant de larmes. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant son absence? Les shinigami avaient-ils menacé sa famille? Il attendit que Yuzu essuie ses yeux avant de se tourner vers son père.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé.

- Ne t'excuses pas, soupira Isshin, je comprends que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. J'espère simplement que tu ne le regretteras pas à la fin.  
Ichigo secoua la tête, pensif.

- Je ne pense pas que je le regretterai. Je suis bien là bas, Sosuke me traite vraiment bien.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom, remarqua Isshin en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ichigo regarda son père avec surprise.

- J'appelle beaucoup de monde par leur prénom, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est d'Aizen dont on parle, fit Isshin, l'homme qui a essayé de détruire cette ville. Tu te souviens?

- C'est pas vrai, Sosuke n'est pas comme tu le crois, il n'a jamais essayé de détruire Karakura. C'est les shinigami qui ont inventés cette histoire.  
Isshin se leva et se mit à arpenter rageusement la pièce.

- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça? Il était pourtant bien là avec toute son armée non?

- Il faut bien se défendre, fit remarquer Gin, avec un sourire en coin.  
Isshin lui lança un regard noir qui n'effaça pourtant pas le sourire de son visage.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, s'écria Isshin en levant les bras au ciel. Mon fils défend un traître! Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça.

- Les shinigami l'ont trahi les premiers, rugit Ichigo, prêt à bondir sur son père pour le faire taire. C'est eux qui sont responsable de tout ce qui arrive. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi bornés et stupide, aussi accroché à leur petit pouvoir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Et c'est lui qui t'as dis ça?

- Si tu savais la moitié de ce qu'il m'a raconté, tu ne viendrais pas la ramener comme ça.

- Ichigo, on parle du pire menteur de toute l'histoire du Soul Society ...

- Il ne m'a pas mentit, rugit le rouquin, hors de lui.  
Ichigo ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais entendre son père parler si mal d'Aizen le mettait dans une colère folle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

- Il me semble que ce sont les shinigami les méchants dans cette histoire et pas Aizen-sama, fit remarquer Urielle avec calme. Ce sont les shinigami qui ont essayé de tuer Ichigo-kun, non?

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, grogna Isshin.  
Sans perdre son calme, Urielle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'une petite voix s'écria:

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, supplia Yuzu, de nouveau en larme.  
Elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, le visage caché dans ses mains.

- Yuzu, je suis désolé, ma chérie, fit Isshin en s'agenouillant devant sa fille.

- C'est de ta faute, crétin, intervint Karin, visiblement furieuse. Ichigo est vivant et il vient nous voir et toi tu te mets à lui crier dessus comme un imbécile.  
Isshin leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Je suis désolé, fils. Je ne te comprends pas, mais je suppose que tu as tes raisons.  
Il se rassit en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il y eut un instant de silence puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Ichigo se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait:

- Pourquoi devrais-je être mort?

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Interrogea Isshin.

- Au courant de quoi, répondit le rouquin agacé.  
N'en avait-il donc pas assez de tourner autour du pot, comme ça?

- On t'a enterré il y a quatre jours, répondit Isshin en détournant la tête, gêné.  
Ichigo le regarda bouche bée. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers Gin qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Le renard adressa un signe de tête au rouquin pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

- Comment ça vous m'avez "enterré"?  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Bon sang, Ichigo, mais tu ne comprends donc pas? Les shinigami ont tué ton corps et détruit le mod-soul qui l'animait. Pour tout le monde, tu es mort!  
Il fallut un moment pour que le jeune homme digère l'information.

- Ton corps a été retrouvé dans une rue de la ville, poignardé à mort, continua Isshin d'une voix lugubre. Pour la police et tes amis tu as été assassiné par un rôdeur qui en voulait à ton porte-feuille. Mais je savais que c'était un coup des shinigami.

- Mais, pourquoi?

- C'est pourtant simple, intervint Gin avec un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. En tuant ton corps et te faisant mourir officiellement pour les vivants, ils s'assurent que tu n'auras pas d'endroit où aller pour te cacher. Tout ce que tu avais, comme tes papiers d'identité, ton compte en banque et le reste deviennent inutilisable puisque tu es mort.  
Ichigo serra les poing avec colère.

- Ces maudits shinigami!  
Isshin resta silencieux.

- Les shinigami ont une étrange façon de montrer leur reconnaissance envers ceux qui les ont aidé, remarqua Urielle, pensive.  
Dans le silence qui suivit cette remarque, l'arrancar se pencha pour prendre le saladier de pop-corn posé sur la table. Un instant, elle inspecta les grains avant d'en mettre prudemment un dans sa bouche, sans se soucier des regards posés sur elle.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent aller si loin, soupira Ichigo, accablé.  
Isshin hocha la tête en silence.

- Hé! Protesta soudain Urielle alors que Gin fourrait une main dans le saladier qu'elle venait de s'approprier.  
Elle essaya de le mettre hors de porté de la voracité de l'ancien shinigami mais celui-ci plongea son autre main dans le pop-corn pour en tirer une poignée. Ichigo et son père les regardèrent chahuter un instant pour la possession du saladier et de son délicieux contenu, puis Isshin se tourna à nouveau vers son fils, un air sérieux et préoccupé sur le visage.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Ichigo. C'est à propos de Masaki.  
Le vizard se tourna vers son père tandis que Gin et Urielle, alertés par la soudaine tension du médecin, arrêtèrent brusquement de se disputer le pop-corn. L'arrancar tomba de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle était assise, le saladier entre les mains. Sans quitter Isshin des yeux, Gin saisit Urielle et la fit machinalement s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Un silence anxieux s'abattit sur le salon.

- Tu le sais maintenant, avant j'étais un shinigami, commença Isshin. J'étais le capitaine de la dixième division. Ichimaru doit d'ailleurs s'en souvenir.

- En effet, approuva celui-ci. Dire que c'est ce morveux de Hitsugaya qui a hérité du poste!  
Isshin ne prêta pas attention à cette remarque avant de continuer.

- Plus je servais le Seireitei, plus le comportement et la mentalité des dirigeants du Soul Society me dégoûtait. Plus d'une fois j'ai pensé à déserter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tout du moins pas avant de rencontrer ta mère. C'était au cours d'une mission sur Terre, il y a vingt deux ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Masaki était tellement différente de tout ce que je connaissais. Elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée et d'une tolérance que je n'avais encore jamais connu. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle de moi. Quand ma mission c'est terminée, je suis retourné au Seireitei en lui promettant de revenir la voir. Mais plus le temps passait plus le Seireitei me répugnait et plus j'avais envie de fuir pour trouver mieux ailleurs, avec Masaki. Après deux ans de visites intermittentes, je ne supportais plus ma vie au Seireitei et j'ai décidé de déserter pour rejoindre ta mère.  
Il s'arrêta un instant et se massa l'arrête du nez. Personne ne se fit entendre. Yuzu dormait à moitié dans les bras de Ichigo et Karin avait les yeux fixés sur son père, curieuse de connaître la suite. Curieux, lui aussi, Gin ne se rendait pas compte qu'il serrait Urielle contre lui. Loin de s'en plaindre, l'arrancar s'était installé confortablement contre le torse de l'ancien capitaine.

- Urahara avait été mon contact sur Terre à de nombreuses reprises. Grâce à son aide, j'ai pu disparaître et me fondre dans la masse des vivants, notamment grâce à ce gigai camouflant mon reiatsu.  
D'un geste de la main, il désigna son corps.

- A partir de là, Masaki et moi avons pu vivre comme des amoureux normaux. Nous nous somme mariés et j'ai pu utiliser mes connaissances pour décrocher un diplôme de médecine. Après quelques années, vous êtes arrivés, tous les trois. J'ai vécu de nombreuses années au Seireitei, mais ces quelques années partagées avec votre mère et vous ont été les plus heureuse de ma vie. Malheureusement, les shinigami nous ont retrouvé.  
Inconsciemment Ichigo se mordit là lèvre. Karin fronçait les sourcils, ce qui la faisait ressembler à son frère. Urielle serra lune des mains de Gin entre les sienne et le renard lui rendit machinalement son étreinte. Isshin soupira douloureusement.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, Ichigo, tu étais trop jeune, mais ils sont venus ici. Il y avait le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Ukitake. Kuchiki vous a menacé, Masaki et vous, et si Ukitake n'était pas intervenu pour nous séparer, je l'aurais sûrement attaqué pour vous protéger. Ukitake a réussi à calmer le jeu et ils sont tout deux retournés au Seireitei. Mais après ce jour, je 'attendais à les voir débarquer à tout moment pour me ramener. J'ai voulu déménager, mais Masaki m'a dit que ce serait une preuve pour eux que j'avais peur d'eux, ce qui était faux, alors je me suis rangé à son avis et nous sommes restés ici. Si j'avais su ce que ça allait entraîner, je nous aurais fait quitter le pays. Enfin bref, Ukitake est revenu seul, après quelques semaines et m'a annoncé le verdict du Seireitei. J'étais exilé, avec interdiction de revenir au Seireitei, même pour vous revoir quand vous ... quand vous serez morts. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris par leur clémence, je m'attendais à être ramené par la force pour être exécuté.

- C'est ce qui avait été prévu, intervint Gin. Vous, Masaki et les enfants deviez être assassinés par les force spéciales de la deuxième division mais grâce à Sosuke, cet ordre ne fut jamais donné.  
Isshin se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Comment ça?

- Cette histoire avec vous et Masaki a fait beaucoup de bruit au Seireitei. Assez pour attirer l'attention de Sosuke. Il s'est dit qu'en tant que fuyard vous pourriez devenir un allié de poids dans sa future guerre contre les shinigami et il a commencé à vous surveiller. C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert Ichigo et ses capacités. A l'époque, il tenait déjà plusieurs membres des Quarante-six sous sa domination et s'en est servi pour changer le verdict en quelque chose qui ne vous mettait pas en danger. Les shinigami sont habitués à obéir aux ordres sans poser de questions, ils n'ont donc pas discuté l'ordre de vous laisser en paix.  
Isshin se pencha en avant, les avant- bras posés sur ses genoux, il regarda le sol, comme s'il pouvait y trouver un peu de réconfort.

- Ils ont pourtant tué Masaki.

- QUOI! S'écria Ichigo, réveillant Yuzu en sursaut.  
Sous le regard ardent de son fils, Isshin hocha lentement la tête.

- Je suppose que même s'il n'ont pas discuté les ordres, certains shinigami ont trouvé que le verdict n'était pas assez sévère à leur goût.  
Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Ichigo.

- Le jour où Masaki est morte, j'avais repéré le hollow depuis un moment et j'avais prévenu Urahara. Nous sommes partis à votre recherche, conscients que ce hollow serait sans aucun doute attiré par ton énergie. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour sauver Masaki mais pas pour voir un spectateur se délecter de la scène. Kuchiki Byakuya était là.

- QUOI? Rugit Ichigo. Ce bâtard était là et il n'a rien fait!  
Isshin secoua la tête.

- Masaki était la cause pour laquelle j'avais déserté et trahi le Seireitei. Elle devait être puni pour ça. Oh, bien sûr les shinigami ne peuvent pas s'attaquer aux vivants sans encourir de graves conséquences, mais ils peuvent tout à fait les laisser se faire tuer par autre chose.  
La colère de Ichigo était telle que son reiatsu tourbillonnait en vagues noires et menaçantes autour de lui malgré l'anneau suppresseur de Szayel.

- Le fils de pute! Rugit le vizard. Et dire qu'il me prenait de haut avec ses grands airs de noble blanc comme neige. Je me suis rendu responsable de la mort de maman pendant toutes ses années alors que c'est ce salaud qui l'avait laissé se faire tuer! Quelle pourriture! Je vais me le faire!

- Du calme Ichigo, conseilla Gin. Ton reiatsu va attirer les shinigami.

- Aucun risque, fit Isshin en se tournant vers lui. La maison est sous le coup d'un sort qui empêche quiconque se trouve à l'extérieur de sentir les énergies se trouvant à l'intérieur. J'ai demandé à Urahara de le poser quand je me suis rendu compte que le reiatsu de Ichigo commençait à attirer les hollow.  
Isshin se tourna à nouveau vers son fils qui luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son reiatsu.

- Kuchiki Byakuya est représentatif de la pensée du Seireitei: ce qui entrave leurs petites règles, ce qui perturbe leur ordre établi et ce qui pourrait les menacer doit être détruit sans hésitation.  
Ichigo resta muet. Tête basse, il essayait de refouler ses larmes.

Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Les fillettes pleuraient à nouveau. Yuzu ne comprenait pas bien cette histoire mais elle avait tout de même saisit que quelqu'un qui aurait pu sauver sa mère l'avait laissé se faire tuer sans bouger. Karin semblait aussi furieuse que Ichigo et Isshin se sentait tout aussi impuissant que quand il avait trouvé Masaki morte. Gin et Urielle essayaient de se faire petits afin de ne pas déranger la famille dans un moment pareil.

Ils se passa de longues et pénibles minutes de silence puis, comme pour rappeler que la vie suivait encore son cour, la pendule sonna minuit. Yuzu se redressa, s'arracha à l'étreinte de son frère, et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Se forçant à sourire, elle regarda Ichigo et déclara:

- Il est minuit, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux!  
Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant le sapin au pied duquel reposaient les paquets. Elle en prit un et l'apporta à Ichigo en souriant, malgré ses yeux encore humides.

- Pour toi, Ichi-nii, de la part de Karin et de ma part.  
Karin bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Ichigo prenait le paquet.

- On l'a acheté avant que tu ... enfin ... avant.

- Merci petite soeur.  
Ichigo ouvrit lentement le paquet en se demandant où était la vie insouciante qu'il menait encore au dernier Noël. Il s'était passé tant de chose au cours de l'année écoulée qu'il aurait été incapable d'en faire le compte exact.

- J'espère que ça te plaît, fit Yuzu.  
Ichigo ouvrit la boîte qui se trouvait dans le papier brillant, et en tira un coffret de CD de son groupe de rock favori.

- Merci les filles, ça me fait très plaisir.  
Il embrassa ses soeurs en se demandant comment il allait les écouter une fois rentré à Las Noches.

- Ca c'est pour toi papa, fit Yuzu en apportant un autre paquet à son père.  
Isshin remercia ses filles, toutefois l'absence de son exubérance habituelle suffisait à prouver qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Son paquet contenait un joli briquet en argent qu'il n'utiliserait probablement pas, mais ça lui fit tout de même plaisir.

- Voilà pour vous mes chéries, annonça-t-il en se levant pour leur remettre leurs paquet.  
Karin déballa un jeu vidéo tout neuf devant lequel elle avait souvent bavé ces dernière semaines et Yuzu une jolie robe rose imprimée de petit motif blanc en forme d'oiseaux.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous, réalisa Ichigo un peu gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, Ichi-nii, savoir que tu es vivant est suffisant, assura Yuzu.  
Karin leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé, mais Ichigo savait qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Yuzu poursuivit sur sa lancée en faisant passer les différentes gourmandises posées sur la petites tables. Ichigo se servit de tout dans une assiette creuse que Karin venait de lui amener mais ne mangea presque pas, signe qu'il était préoccupé et que l'ambiance n'était pas celle d'un Noël normal. Isshin, non plus ne mangea pas grand chose et Yuzu eut l'air de se forcer à avaler quelques bonbons qui semblaient ne pas passer. Karin quand a elle se contenta de laisser son assiette sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur Gin et Urielle qui se goinfraient de bonbons, vidant presque à eux deux tous les saladiers passant à leur portée.

- Bah quoi, fit Gin alors que Ichigo lui lançait un regard de reproche. Si personne n'en profite, tout ça sera perdu. Ce serait dommage, tu ne trouves pas.  
La seule réponse du rouquin fut un soupir agacé.

La conversation reprit, presque normale, Isshin s'intéressant particulièrement à ce que Ichigo faisait à Las Noches. Il se passa enfin un moment de calme sans aucun cri ni aucune larme. Bien qu'encore secouées, les jumelle semblaient retrouver leur joie de vivre et Isshin recommençait à se comporter comme un idiot, bien que la blessure rouverte en son coeur par sa confession à Ichigo le fasse cruellement souffrir. Pour compenser l'absence de cadeau de la part de Ichigo, ce qui semblait perturber le jeune homme, Urielle décida de donner à chacune des fillettes une petite statuette de glace transparente comme du cristal représentant l'animal de leur choix.

Après un moment durant lequel la joie sembla revenir dans la maison, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Ichigo vit Gin sortir de la manche de son haori quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soul pager. Le renard repoussa Urielle et se leva, lançant un regard vers le rouquin.

- Il est l'heure, fit-il. On doit rentrer.  
Le rouquin le regarda un instant sans bouger, puis hocha la tête avec résignation. Il se levait du canapé quand Yuzu se jeta sur lui pour le retenir.

- Ne pars pas Ichi-nii, tu nous as tellement manqué.  
Ichigo s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda avec sérieux.

- Je suis désolée, Yuzu, mais je dois partir. Si je restais, vous seriez en danger. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai vous voir.

- Tu le promets?

- Oui, je te le promet.  
Il enlaça son petit doigt avec celui de sa soeur en signe de sa promesse.

- Si tu dois aller chercher des affaires dans ta chambre, c'est maintenant, Ichigo, informa Gin.  
Le rouquin se dit que le renard pensait à tout et hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle. Ils entendirent ses pas dans l'escalier. Isshin se tourna alors vers Gin et Urielle qui se tenaient toujours l'un près de l'autre. Il les observa un instant avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Veillez bien sur lui, implora-t-il.  
Gin hocha lentement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous le protégerons avec tout ce qu'on a. Les shinigami ne mettrons jamais leurs griffes sur lui.  
Isshin se força à sourire, ne croyant pas encore qu'il avait mis la protection de son fils unique entre les mains d'un shinigami renégat qu'il traitait de traître encore quelque jours plus tôt.

Le destin était ironique, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo descendit après quelques minutes, un sac négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Gin l'accueillit de son habituel sourire et Urielle s'étira lentement et lascivement, comme un chat paresseux.

- Prêt? Demanda Gin.  
Ichigo hocha la tête, la mine lugubre. Il se tourna vers son père.

- Je dois y aller.  
Isshin hocha la tête, la mine aussi sinistre que son fils. Ichigo serra ses soeurs contre lui et les embrassa en leur recommandant d'être prudentes, puis il se retrouva devant son père.

- Prends soin de toi, fils, fit simplement Isshin.

- Faites attention à vous, répondit le rouquin.  
Isshin serra brièvement son fils contre lui avant de le laisser partir.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, avoua Ichigo. Vous m'avez manqué.  
Ca arracha un sourire morne à Isshin.

Gin se tourna vers Urielle qui ouvrit un garganta au beau milieu du salon. Ichigo fit un dernier signe de la main à son père et a ses soeurs avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage, suivit de Gin. Urielle s'attarda un instant pour s'incliner devant Isshin et ses filles.

- Merci pour votre accueil. Ces friandises étaient excellente.  
Yuzu parvint à lui sourire malgré ses larmes. Urielle leur adressa un signe de la main avant de traverser le portail à son tour, laissant les trois Kurosaki seuls dans la maison soudain silencieuse. Mais quand le passage se ferma derrière elle, elle eut le temps d'entendre la voix menaçant de Karin annoncer:

- Maintenant tu vas tout nous expliquer.  
L'arrancar eut un petit sourire en se disant que la fin de soiré de Isshin n'allait pas être amusante.

Ils arrivèrent pile au milieu de la salle du trône où Aizen les attendait en compagnie de Gabriella. Ichigo observa un instant autour de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Aizen s'avança vers lui avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

- Ca c'est bien passé?

- On peut dire ça, répondit évasivement le rouquin.  
Le maître de Las Noches fronça les sourcils et allait poser d'autre question quand Urielle arriva à son tour. L'arrancar avisa le hollow dont les vêtements déchirés se tintait d'un peu de sang.

- Tu es déjà là? Ca a été avec les shinigami?

- Tu parles, ils ont abandonné la partie au bout d'une heure. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune endurance ces idiots. En plus, j'avais trouvé un casse-croûte très intéressant mais il s'est éclipsé avant que j'ai pu y goûter. Dommage, j'avais jamais mangé de sorbet de dragon.  
Perplexe, Urielle haussa un sourcils tandis que Gin laissait échapper un rire moqueur.

- C'est tout fait Hitsugaya, commenta-t-il.

- Excusez moi, je suis fatigué, fit Ichigo avec plus de rudesse qu'il le voulait.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, suivit par le regard des autres.

- Ichigo-kun, tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda Aizen.

- Oui, oui, très bien.  
Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu lui même. Aizen amorçait un mouvement pour le rattraper mais Gin l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Lasse-le pour le moment. Il a appris pas mal de choses qu'il a du mal à encaisser. Il va lui falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça.  
Aizen fronça les sourcils avec agacement. Il savait que cette visite du vizard à sa famille n'était pas une bonne idée. Soupirant, il tourna vers Ichigo un regard empli d'inquiétude et le laissa sortir de la salle sans un mot.


	8. Chapter 7: Le calme avant la tempête

Suprise, un chapitre rien que pour vous. Vous pouvez remercier ce sale temps qui sévit dans mon coin. T_T  
C'est un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça devrait bouger d'avantage dans le suivant.  
Szayel étant un personnage que je ne maîtrise pas très bien, je demande à ses fans de bien vouloir m'excuser si j'ai écorché sa personnalité. ^^"

Si des images de Gabriella et du jardin d'Aizen vous interessent, rendez-vous sur mon blog XD

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7:

LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE.

Dans les jours qui suivirent sa visite sur Terre, la colère de Ichigo ne faiblit pas en intensité. Il laissait sa rage parler lors des entraînements et celle-ci était telle que ni Aizen ni Gin ne s'en tiraient indemne. Gin passait d'ailleurs son temps à se plaindre des plaies, coups et ecchymoses qui couvraient son corps à la fin de chaque séance et Urielle le poursuivait armée d'un baume cicatrisant dans l'espoir qu'il se laisse soigner. Aizen ne se plaignait pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un moindre mal. Il avait en effet remarqué que malgré la rage du vizard, son hollow ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois, signe que l'entraînement portait ses fruits et que Ichigo le maîtrisait de mieux en mieux. Bientôt, ils pourraient passer à la phase suivante.

Le jeune homme n'assista pas à l'arrancarisation de Gabriella par Gin, qui eut lieu quatre jours après sa visite à sa famille. Aizen s'en félicita, d'ailleurs car l'opération tourna à la catastrophe. Une fois le Hogyoku mit en contact avec le hollow, une explosion de feu et de reiatsu dévasta la salle. Aizen et Gin ne s'en sortirent que grâce aux fulgurants réflexes d'Urielle. Elle parvint à dresser un mur de glace entre Aizen et l'explosion, afin de le protéger. Malheureusement pour Gin, elle n'eut d'autre choix, pour le protéger lui aussi, que de l'enfermer dans une colonne de glace, dont il sortit tremblant de froid et jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se chargeait de ce genre d'opération. Il attrapa un rhume carabiné et passa les jours suivants au lit, maudissant Aizen, Gabriella et le Hogyoku.

Malgré la dramatique tournure qu'avait pris sa métamorphose, Gabriella satisfaisait toutes les exigences d'Aizen. Elle restait petite, pas plus d'un mètre cinquante et avait une foisonnante tignasse d'un rouge flamboyant qui tombait dans son dos en longues vagues ondulées qu'elle avait attaché à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. Privée de son masque et de son impressionnante paire de cornes, l'arrancar gardait une physionomie d'adolescente riante et agréable. Ses grand yeux, couleur rubis, brillaient de malice et d'amusement, et un grand sourire joyeux éclairait les traits délicats de son visage juvénile. Malgré sa puissance colossale et son reiatsu infernal, elle paraissait toujours prête à rire et à s'amuser et ne ressemblait en rien à l'image que Ichigo se faisait d'un hollow millénaire aussi puissant que redoutable. Elle était de compagnie agréable, même si son exubérance infatigable pouvait facilement lasser les autres. Grâce à sa joie de vivre et à sa nature enjouée, elle aida Ichigo a calmer sa colère et la rancune qu'il éprouvait contre les shinigami.

Contrairement à Urielle qui semblait toujours grelotter de froid, Gabriella semblait être perpétuellement échauffée et son uniforme était fait en conséquence. A la place du hakama que portaient la plupart des arrancar, Gabriella avait insisté pour avoir une petite jupe plissée qui rappelait à Ichigo la jupe des uniformes féminin dans son lycée, à la différence que celle de l'arrancar était blanche. Au dessus de sa jupe, elle portait un minuscule kimono qui ne tombait que jusqu'à ses hanches. Ce kimono, blanc lui aussi, ressemblait à n'importe quel kimono pour jeune fille, hormis sa longueur. Il avait de grandes manches qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'Urielle et, croisé sur la poitrine de l'arrancar, il était serré autour de sa taille par un obi d'un rouge flamboyant qui se déployait dans son dos en un massif noeud dont les flots retombaient dans le dos de Gabriella comme une cocarde. Par dessus ce obi, elle avait rajouté un obijime de soie noir comportant deux perles d'un rouge flamboyant qui scintillaient à la lueur des lampes. Sous son kimono, elle portait un sous vêtement traditionnel, du même rouge sanglant que son obi que l'on voyait dépasser légèrement au niveau de ses manches et de son col.

Le nouvel arrancar s'acclimatait bien à sa nouvelle vie et Las Noches était devenu son nouveau territoire. Elle passait son temps libre à explorer les couloirs et a courir après les petits hollow qui s'y aventuraient. Elle avait déjà attrapé trois lézards hollow qu'elle gardait à présent dans un aquarium vide qu'elle avait dérobé chez Szayel. Elle l'avait ensuite rempli de sable du désert et s'amusait à regarder les lézards y creuser des galeries. Il lui arrivait également de courir derrière Grimmjow, juste pour l'embêter. Elle s'entendait bien avec Nelliel et Urielle et semblait apprécier particulièrement Ichigo qu'elle aimait taquiner. Il arrivait parfois au rouquin de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de s'allier avec Gin pour ennuyer les habitants de Las Noches. Il espérait sincèrement que cette idée ne les traverse jamais.

Après quelques jours, la colère de Ichigo avait fini par se calmer mais l'adolescent restait sombre et une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas auparavant hantait son regard. Les habitants de Las Noches semblaient s'en émouvoir car Ichigo trouvait souvent un arrancar sur le pas de sa porte, prêt à essayer de le distraire. Nelliel et Gabriella se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie et essayer de le sortir de ses idées noires, Urielle profitait de ses visites chez un Gin toujours alité, pour passer chez le vizard de temps à autres et lui apporter des friandises, même Grimmjow s'était pointé deux où trois fois pour l'emmener faire un petit duel "entre amis". Sans compter la présence discrète et réconfortante de Ramiro toujours aussi dévoué à son jeune maître. Par moment Ichigo se demandait si Aizen ne les envoyait pas l'occuper, de peur qu'il tente de se suicider.

Ichigo n'avait pas eut le temps de de voir Aizen, en dehors des entraînements où il était difficile de discuter avec lui. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être ainsi enfermé sur lui même et projetait de rendre visite au maître de Las Noches sous peu. Il tenait en effet à le remercier pour son intervention quand Isshin avait été condamné par le Seireitei et avait quelques questions à lui poser. Sous le coup de la colère, le rouquin n'avait pas fait allusion à cette affaire, craignant qu'en entendre plus sur la cruauté des shinigami ne finisse pas lui faire perdre la maîtrise de Shirosaki, qu'il avait eu du mal à garder sous contrôle, mais à présent qu'il était calmé, il envisageait une petite discussion avec Aizen.

Ichigo profita d'un moment de tranquillité où il n'y avait aucun arrancar accroché à ses basques pour quitter son appartement. Il traversa le hall et alla frapper chez Aizen mais Lorn lui répondit que le maître n'était pas chez lui. N'ayant aucune raison de douter de la parole du larbin, Ichigo n'insista pas. Il attendit un instant dans le hall, se demandant où il pourrait trouver Aizen. Las Noches était immense et l'ancien capitaine semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à faire. Il pouvait aussi bien être dans la salle du trône qu'en train de surveiller les travaux de réparation de la salle du Hogyoku, qu'à l'entraînement avec Gin. Ah non, c'est vrai! Gin était cloué au lit depuis l'arrancarisation de Gabriella. A cette pensée, un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Ichigo. Si quelqu'un connaissait l'emploie du temps de Aizen, c'était bien son bras droit, non?

Le rouquin se retourna et alla frapper à la porte des appartement de Gin. Il fut surpris de voir le renard lui ouvrir la porte. Ichimaru n'avait pas de serviteur? Le rouquin entra en lançant un regard à l'ancien capitaine. Gin portait un yukata bleu clair parsemé de petit motif plus foncé et qu'il avait fermé à l'aide d'un obi gris à motif géométrique. Des tabi blanches protégeaient ses pieds du marbre froid du dallage et il s'était frileusement emmitouflé dans une couverture. Ses cheveux en désordre prouvaient qu'il venait de se lever et Ichigo espéra qu'il ne le dérangeait pas.

- Ah c'est toi, Ichigo-chan, fit-il d'une voix enrouée presque inaudible. Je pensais que c'était encore Urielle.  
Une quinte de toux douloureuse l'interrompit un instant.

- Je crois qu'elle essaie de me noyer dans la soupe miso, continua-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle. Elle m'en amène un bol toutes les heures.

- Ca doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi, répondit Ichigo avec un clin d'oeil.  
Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se moquer de Gin, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Ce serait pas désagréable si elle arrêtait de se prendre pour une mère poule. Elle a décrété que je devais passer les prochains jours au lit et a essayé de m'ensevelir sous les couettes et les couvertures.

- Elle doit drôlement tenir à toi, remarqua le rouquin.  
Gin hocha la tête d'un air absent avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de tout ne vienne l'interrompre.

- Désolé, fit le renard d'une voix encore plus éraillée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Ah oui, je me demandais si tu ne savais pas où peut se trouver Sosuke?

- Quoi, il te manque c'est ça?  
Les lèvres de l'ancien shinigami se fendirent en un sourire qui paraissait douloureux. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quel moment les rôles s'étaient inversés.

- Non je dois juste discuter avec lui de quelque chose d'important.

- Quelque chose qui a à voir avec ta visite chez ton père, je suppose.  
Décidément, on ne peut rien lui cacher, songea le rouquin en hochant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui? Interrogea Gin pour lui même.  
Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je crois qu'il devait aller vérifier que la nouvelle invention de Szayel fonctionne bien, en salle de surveillance. Il devait aussi faire une estimation de la force et des capacités d'un arrancar qui pourrait devenir espada sous peu. Ca ça se passe dans la salle du trône.

- D'accord, merci, Gin.

- Je t'en prie.  
Ichigo se tourna vers la porte.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Soigne-toi bien.

- Urielle s'en charge pour moi.  
Ichigo lui adressa un signe de la main et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Urielle qui s'apprêtait à entrer, armé d'un plateau qu'elle faillit renverser sous le choc de la surprise.

- Ichigo-kun, tu m'as fais peur, fit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un sorte.  
Elle avisa soudain Gin qui essayait de disparaître.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi? Tu devrais être au lit.  
Ichigo choisit de s'éclipser à ce moment, songeant que Gin risquait de passer un mauvais moment.

Laissant derrière lui l'étage où il résidait, Ichigo descendit les longs escaliers de la tour vers les étages inférieurs. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de réussir à s'orienter dans la forteresse sans se perdre. Les couloirs labyrinthiques du tentaculaire complexe ne lui faisaient plus peur et il savait où aller pour trouver les centres importants de la forteresse. Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas tous les petits secrets de Las Noches et était loin d'avoir découvert autant de choses que Gabriella qui passait son temps à explorer les couloirs mais ce qu'il en savait était suffisant pour lui.

Ichigo parvint sans mal à retrouver la salle de surveillance de Las Noches. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur, occupé à surveiller la forteresse et ses alentours en cas d'intrusion de hollow ou, quand le portail n'est pas bloqué, de shinigami. Faisant comme tout le monde, le rouquin entra sans frapper. Dans la salle il trouva Szayel occupé à régler les nombreux écrans en vu des tests de sa nouvelle invention. La plupart de ses écrans montraient divers vues de Karakura. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en remarquant de quatre d'entre eux étaient consacrés à la surveillance de la clinique de son père.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Ma nouvelle invention, répondit Szayel sans le regarder. Ce sont des yeux espions qui agissent comme des caméras mais qui peuvent se déplacer si on le leur ordonne. J'en ai implanté un peu partout dans Karakura. J'ai eu l'idée grâce à la faculté des yeux de Ulquiorra.  
Ichigo eut un frisson involontaire, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à l'ancien Cuarta Espada devant lui.

- Pourquoi ils sont braqué sur la maison de ma famille?

- Pas seulement sur la maison, répondit l'arrancar, toujours sans le regarder. Sur l'école de tes soeurs, sur le terrain de foot ou elles jouent, sur le supermarché où elle vont, sur la maison de tes amis, sur tous les lieux qu'ils fréquentent et où les shinigami seraient susceptible de les attaquer.  
Ichigo se tourna vers lui haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ordres d'Aizen-sama. Les yeux espions vont surveiller ta famille et tes amis afin qu'on puissent les protéger des shinigami en cas de besoin.  
Ichigo s'assit lentement dans l'un des fauteuil faisant face aux écrans.

- Sosuke craint que les shinigami s'attaquent à ma famille et a mes amis.

- Exact.  
Szayel se redressa enfin en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. Les mèches roses de ses cheveux collaient à son front en sueur. Il observa un instant Ichigo qui regardait avec fascination sa soeur Yuzu balayer le trottoir devant leur porte pour en enlever la neige.

- Je devrai sans doute te remercier, commença l'arrancar.  
Arracher à son observation, Ichigo se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

- De quoi?

- D'avoir tué ce shinigami au maquillage de clown, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

- Ah, lui, fit le rouquin avec dégoût.  
Szayel se tourna à son tour vers les écrans.

- J'ai passé des nuits entières à planifier ce que je pourrais lui faire pour me venger, tout ce que je lui aurais fait subir si j'avais pu lui mettre la main dessus. J'avais prévu de commencer en l'écorchant lentement avec un scalpel bien tranchant puis de lui faire bouffer sa peau. Après ça je me serais occupé des muscles que j'aurai prélevé les un après les autres pour m'en faire des steak, ensuite ...

- C'est bon, interrompit Ichigo, sentant son estomac remuer inconfortablement. Évite les détails, s'il te plaît.  
L'arrancar sembla outré d'être interrompu dans l'exposition de sa vengeance.

- Au fait, comment t'as survécu? A entendre Kurotsuchi, il t'avait bien piégé.  
La moue sur le visage de l'arrancar indiqua clairement à Ichigo qu'il n'appréciait pas cette affirmation.

- Il t'a raconté?

- Il aimait se vanter quand il me torturait.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu lui prouver à quel point il était minable face à moi, ricana l'arrancar. Ce soit-disant savant était bien stupide d'imaginer que mon anatomie et la sienne étaient semblable. Pourtant, avec ses organes artificiels, il aurait dû y penser. Quel imbécile!  
Ichigo haussa un sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Comment ça?

- Mon coeur ne se situe pas là où il pensait le trouver. Le plus difficile pour moi a été de débarrasser mon organisme de sa foutue drogue.  
Ichigo secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les images de cauchemar que cette révélation lui amena à l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir des coeurs battant dans des bocaux dans le laboratoire glauque de l'arrancar.

- Ca veut dire quoi "mon coeur ne se situe pas là ou il pensait le trouver"? Demanda-t-il à contre-coeur.  
Pour toute réponse, l'arrancar dégrafa la veste de son uniforme exhibant son torse pale manquant singulièrement de musculature. Ichigo vit la cicatrice que la lame de Kurotsuchi avait laissé à l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver le coeur de l'arrancar. Sans rien dire, Szayel s'empara de la main du rouquin et la posa sur son torse, mais à l'opposé de la cicatrice.

- Tu sens?  
Un battement régulier se faisait sentir sous les doigts de Ichigo.

- De l'autre coté?  
Szayel ouvrit la bouche, d'un air de supériorité mais n'eut pas le temps de dire qui que ce soit. La porte de la salle de surveillance s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Aizen. Celui-ci s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux puis il lança un regard glacial vers Ichigo et Szayel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
Ichigo laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse tandis que Szayel se hâtait de refermer sa veste.

- Euh ... ce n'est rien, bégaya le rouquin. Szayel m'expliquait comment il avait survécu aux coups de ce malade de Kurotsuchi.  
Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi son explication sonnait faux. Aizen haussa un sourcil sans rien dire, puis prit silencieusement place sur le dernier fauteuil vide.

- Ca marche, demanda-t-il à Szayel sans regarder Ichigo.

- Encore mieux que ce que j'espérais, répondit l'arrancar en faisant mine de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Les écrans de gauche sont consacrés à la surveillance de Karakura, ceux du centre à celle de Las Noches. Ceux de droite seront réservés à l'espionnage du Seireitei quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen d'y introduire mes yeux espions.  
Pendant quelques longues minutes, il expliqua à Aizen le fonctionnement des consoles et écrans, puis il lui fit une démonstration des capacités de ses "yeux espions", comme il les appelait. Pendant tout ce temps, Ichigo resta silencieux, écoutant vaguement le discours de l'arrancar aux lunettes. L'attitude d'Aizen envers lui le blessait sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il était chagriné que le maître de Las Noches l'ignore ainsi. Il préférait le voir lui sourire et lui parler avec ce regard chaleureux posé sur lui. Sa froideur lui faisait si mal.

La démonstration dura environ vingt minutes durant lesquelles Ichigo et Aizen s'ignorèrent mutuellement. Une fois ses exigences et sa curiosités satisfaites, Aizen se leva pour quitter la salle de surveillance. Ne renonçant pas à ses questions pour autant, Ichigo se leva pour le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Aizen ne se retourne pour regarder Ichigo le suivre.

- Que faisais-tu dans cette salle avec Szayel? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je t'attendais, répondit le rouquin d'un ton abrupte.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil.

- Pour quelles raisons?

- J'avais quelques questions à te poser.  
Le comportement de l'ancien capitaine commençait à sérieusement agacer le jeune homme, qui sentait à nouveau la colère monter en lui.

- Mais je vais attendre que tu te sois calmé, lâcha-t-il d'une voix hargneuse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans le crâne, mais je te prierai de ne pas me traiter comme si j'étais l'un de tes larbins d'arrancar.  
Furieux, Ichigo accéléra le pas et dépassa Aizen en le bousculant.

- Ichigo?  
N'écoutant pas, il se dirigea droit sur l'escalier lui permettant de regagner la tour où se trouvaient ses quartiers. A ce moment, une main le saisit fermement par le poignet pour l'arrêter. Se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Aizen qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question? Répliqua le rouquin. Tu débarques en me faisant la gueule et tu me traites comme un chien sans raison.

- Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse? J'entre et je te vois en train de flirter avec Szayel, franchement Ichigo.  
Un instant, le jeune homme en resta coi, la bouche grande ouverte, fixant l'autre homme d'un regard ahuri. Se reprenant rapidement, il secoua la tête et fronça à nouveau les sourcils:

- Flirter avec lui? Mais tu me prends pour quoi? Une chienne qui a le feu au cul? Je ne flirtait pas avec Szayel, il m'expliquait comment il a pu échapper à ce dingue de Kurotsuchi. Et même si je flirtait avec ce type, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, on est pas marié!  
Sur ce, il arracha son bras à la poigne d'Aizen et s'engagea dans les escalier d'un pas rageur.

- Si tu savais Ichigo, soupira Aizen en le regardant disparaître dans l'escalier.  
Avec un grognement irrité, il fit taire le rire moqueur de Kyôka Suigetsu dans son esprit.

Ichigo laissa ses pas rageurs l'entraîner dans les couloirs tortueux de Las Noches sans faire attention où il allait. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien, d'ailleurs. Son reiatsu tourbillonnait autour de lui avec rage. Plusieurs arrancar de moindre importance tombèrent comme des mouches sur son passage, écrasés par le poids de son énergie. Quand une porte se dressa devant lui, le vizard l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il pouvait causer. Il se retrouva alors sur une terrasse sous un soleil magnifique et un ciel limpide. Stupéfait, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Quelques nuages paresseux passaient lascivement dans le ciel d'un bleu magnifique. Droit devant Ichigo, un escalier descendait vers une pelouse qui ondulait paisiblement sous la légère bise printanière. Un peu plus loin un lac reflétait les nuages qui le survolaient tranquillement. Une telle impression de calme et de paix se dégageait de cet endroit que la colère du rouquin s'envola comme par enchantement. Intrigué, Ichigo descendit les marches et s'aventura dans le jardin qui s'offrait à lui. Il se demandait qui l'avait créé et pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans le jardin, il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une étrange impression de vide. Les lieux étaient enchanteurs, certes, mais il n'y avait aucune vie dans ce jardin, pas le moindre insecte, pas le plus petit papillon virevoltant autour des fleurs colorées, pas d'oiseau dans le ciel. Pas de chant, pas de cri, rien que le souffle du vent dans les feuillages. Un vide qui semblait vouloir faire écho à celui qu'il ressentait soudain au fond de lui. Troublé, il s'assit au bord du lac. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour de sa dispute avec Aizen et il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de parler ainsi au maître de Las Noches? Et pourquoi l'attitude d'Aizen lui avait fait tellement mal? Il ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il se sentait coupable mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi, après tout c'était Aizen qui avait commencé, non?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avec un soupir. "c'est pas moi, c'est lui!", quelle réaction puérile. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça? C'était ridicule. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il ramassa un petit cailloux qu'il lança dans les eaux clairs en faisant des ricochets. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il détestait la façon dont Aizen s'était comporté avec lui. Il détestait quand le maître de Las Noches l'ignorait ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était rien pour lui et ça lui faisait mal au plus profond de son âme.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? S'écria-t-il en lançant un autre cailloux dans l'eau.  
Bien évidemment aucune réponse ne lui vint. Seul un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'herbe derrière lui. Ichigo ne se retourna pas, il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, son pas claudiquant l'avait trahit.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé? Grogna-t-il.

- Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre la piste, répondit la voix d'Aizen derrière lui. Tu as laissé tout un tas d'arrancar évanouis dans ton sillage.  
Aizen s'approcha, le bas de hakama blanc bruissant en caressant les touffes d'herbe, puis il s'assit à coté du rouquin au bord de l'eau. Un long silence suivit l'arrivée de l'ancien capitaine. Ichigo se rendit soudain compte qu'il se sentait mieux depuis l'apparition d'Aizen à ses coté. Troublé, il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit observer le lac d'un air rêveur tout à fait inhabituel.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le vizard. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. C'est juste que je déteste quand tu m'ignore.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Ichigo, c'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un idiot.  
Nouveau silence. Ichigo lança un nouveau cailloux dans l'eau.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais?  
Ichigo se souvint soudain de la raison de sa venue dans la salle de surveillance.

- Ah oui, fit-il. C'est à propos de ma famille. Quand je suis allé les voir, l'autre jour, mon père m'a raconté son histoire et Gin nous a dit que c'est grâce à toi qu'il n'a pas été condamné à mort.

- Ah ça! Fit Aizen en levant la tête vers le ciel artificiel au dessus d'eux.

- Pourquoi tu as sauvé mon père?  
Aizen ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongeant un instant son regard dans le bleu limpide du ciel.

- Au début je me suis tout simplement dit que Isshin pouvait devenir un bon allié contre les shinigami, en raison de sa désertion, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. J'ai continué mes petites affaires en gardant cette possibilité dans un coin de mon esprit, prêt à m'en servir quand j'en aurai besoin. Mais Urahara m'a compliqué la tâche.

- Comment ça.

- Eh bien en réussissant à se servir de toi contre moi.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils encore d'avantage.

- Tu vois j'ai fait une grosse erreur quand tu es arrivé au Seireitei: je t'ai sous-estimé, mais Urahara, lui, a su voir ton potentiel tel qu'il était et il a certainement dû se dire qu'il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage. Urahara m'en veut de lui avoir fait porter le chapeau pour la hollowfication de Hirako et de clique et l'avoir forcé à quitter Soul Society. C'est de bonne guerre, si j'étais dans sa situation j'en ferais autant. Mais comme je restais hors de sa portée, il s'est débrouillé pour que tu mène sa vengeance à bien contre moi à sa place.  
Ichigo baissa les yeux vers le galet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains.

- Quel salaud, il s'est vraiment foutu de moi.  
Le jeune homme semblait abattu.

- Urahara a manipulé beaucoup monde. Il s'est servit de Rukia pour camoufler le Hogyoku, et il s'est aussi servit de toi pour te jeter en travers de ma route. Il savait parfaitement que si je faisais quoique ce soit à ton amie dans ma tentative de m'emparer du Hogyoku tu m'en voudrais tellement que tu ferait tout pour m'arrêter.

- Même si je devais en mourir, murmura le rouquin.

- Oui, et ainsi, après avoir délibérément révélé la vérité à ton père sur mon compte, et lui avoir bourré le crâne pendant vingt ans, il s'assurait que Isshin ne se joindrait jamais à moi, et même qu'il deviendrait mon pire ennemi s'il arrivait que je te tue.

- Oui mais tu ne m'a pas tué.  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu aurais pu le faire, sur la colline du Sôkyoku.

- C'est vrai, j'aurai pu, mais je n'en avais pas envie. De tous les adversaires que j'ai affronté tu es celui qui mérite le plus mon respect. Quelque chose en moi m'a empêché de te tuer et je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas.  
Il adressa un sourire à Ichigo qui n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour le lui rendre. Ils restèrent un moment cote à cote, sans rien dire, profitant du calme relaxant du jardin.

- Au fait, fit Ichigo après un moment. C'est quoi cet endroit?  
Aizen leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Nous somme sous le dôme de Las Noches. Il a été très endommagé au cours de l'invasion des shinigami et a été l'objet de travaux complexes. Je n'en ai rouvert l'accès que depuis peu de temps. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, il manque encore pas mal de chose pour que ce jardin ressemble à ceux qu'on trouve dans le monde des vivants.

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué, pas d'oiseau, pas de chants juste le silence. Ca fout un peu la trouille.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, avoua Aizen, pour que ton monde te manque moins.  
Ichigo resta bouche bée un moment. Il avait fait tout ça pour lui. La joie qu'il ressentit à cette idée se répandit en lui comme une vague de chaleur et il espéra qu'il ne rougissait pas.

- Euh ... c'est ... Merci, fit-il à court de mots.

- Je t'en prie.  
Ichigo croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et s'allongea dans l'herbe, plongeant le regard dans l'immensité du ciel qui se déployait au dessus de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son retour de Karakura, quelques jours plus tôt, il se sentait bien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion de Las Noches. Jusqu'à présent les arrancar l'avaient accepté comme leader sans vraiment avoir d'autres raisons que la peur, ou la loyauté, que leur inspirait Aizen. Aujourd'hui cependant, il lui était demandé de se présenter en tant que leader de Las Noches au même titre que Aizen et Ichimaru. L'adolescent savait qu'il n'y aurait personne qu'il ne connaissait pas à cette réunion, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux comme s'il allait passer un examen particulièrement important.

La grande table allait accueillir sa première réunion depuis l'attaque des shinigami, des semaines plus tôt. Grimmjow s'était installé à sa place habituelle, tout comme Szayel, laissant à Nelliel le soin de se choisir une place elle même et, par un curieux concours de circonstances, la jeune femme se trouva assise à la place occupée auparavant par nul autre que Noïtora. Gabriella et Urielle arrivèrent en même temps que Aizen, Ichigo et Gin, qui portait une écharpe soigneusement enroulée autour de son cou et remontant jusqu'à son nez. Urielle lança un regard interrogateur à Grimmjow quand elle l'entendit murmurer pou lui même:

- Au moins, ça nous évite de voir son sourire débile.  
L'arrancar s'en rendit compte et fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

Aizen s'assit à la tête de la table, avec Gin à sa gauche et Ichigo à sa droite. Urielle pris place à coté de Gin et Gabriella à coté d'elle, mais au lieux de s'asseoir, elle se mit à genoux sur son siège et s'accouda à la table. Aizen les observa un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien, ceci est la première réunion depuis l'invasion des shinigami et la bataille de Karakura. Nous ne sommes pas là pour décider de quoique ce soit aujourd'hui mais pour officialiser certaines choses.  
Tout le monde approuva silencieusement. Aizen posa les coude sur la table et joignit les doigts devant son visage.

- La première chose, et la plus importante, commença-t-il. Il est temps de compléter les rangs de l'espada.  
Les trois survivants eurent soudain l'air inquiet.

- J'ai déjà repéré quelques candidats qui feront certainement l'affaire. Mais si vous avez à coeur de soutenir la candidature de quelqu'un faites le moi savoir.  
Silence complet du coté des derniers espada.

- En ce qui concerne mes choix ...

- On s'en tape des nouveaux, interrompit Grimmjow. Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est quelle place on aura. Je commence à en avoir marre de me traîner ce numéro qui veut plus rien dire.  
D'un geste du pouce il désigna son dos où le numéros six était toujours visible malgré la disparition des cinq espada le précédant dans la hiérarchie.

- Bien entendu, vos place et numéros dépendront de la force dont vous faites preuve, tout comme avant.

- Quoi, grogna Grimmjow. On a traversé cette putain d'invasion en se faisant laminer par les shinigami et on n'a même pas droit à une compensation?  
Aizen haussa un sourcil:

- Quelle genre de compensation, Grimmjow, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais teintée d'une nuance menaçante.

- Un peu de reconnaissance, par exemple, fit l'arrancar en fixant Aizen d'un regard de défi.

- Mais tu as ma reconnaissance, Grimmjow, répliqua Aizen avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de terrifiant. La preuve, je t'ai laissé vivre malgré ton échec, ta rébellion contre Ulquiorra et ta contribution à la libération de l'humaine Inoue Orihime.  
Un silence lourd de menaces s'abattit sur la salle tandis que Grimmjow et Aizen se lançaient des regards peu avenants. Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il devait faire et les regardait tour à tour en silence. Habituellement c'est dans ce genre de situations que Gin lâchait l'un de ses commentaires déplacés, mais cette fois il se contenta d'éternuer et de se moucher discrètement avant de s'excuser d'une voix toujours aussi enrouée.

Aizen et Grimmjow se détournèrent l'un de l'autre sans un mot, mais la tension ambiante ne s'évapora pas pour autant. Ichigo se demanda si c'était toujours comme ça, où s'il était mal tombé pour sa première réunion officielle. Connaissant Sosuke et Grimmjow ça devait certainement être comme ça à chaque fois, se dit-il avec un soupir.

- Bien, cet interlude étant terminé, nous pouvons reprendre.  
La discussion, enfin, plutôt, le monologue d'Aizen, repris, parfois interrompu par une question ou une suggestion. Il y était question des futures espadas, des travaux de Las Noches, des gardes à établir pour éviter les intrusions indésirables. Ichigo n'y participait que peu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire où faire et Gin parvenait à faire entendre sa voix éteinte par moment pour faire des remarques sans son irritant ton moqueur, signe qu'il prenait les choses au sérieux.

Après plus de deux heures de palabres ennuyantes à souhait, Aizen annonça que la réunion touchait à sa fin. Un soupir de soulagement accueillit ses propos et le maître de Las Noches fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Avant de vous laisser partir j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire.  
Grimmjow, qui était déjà en train de se lever, se rassit avec un reniflement de dédain. Aizen n'y fit pas attention.

- Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé d'autoriser la création de la salle commune et je confis à Urielle et à Ichigo le soin de s'en occuper.  
Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de l'archange.

- Merci, Aizen-sama.

- Et pourquoi moi? S'écria Ichigo, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son entrée dans la salle de réunion.  
Aizen se tourna vers lui.

- C'est votre idée, à vous de faire en sorte que ça marche.  
Une moue indignée se dessina sur le visage du rouquin. Comment ça c'était son idée? Urielle avait passé des jours à le traîner dans tous les coins pour rechercher un endroit où caser sa foutue salle et il n'avait rien fait de plus que de donner son avis. Comment avait-il put se retrouver avec cette corvée sur le dos, tout d'un coup? Soupirant, il se détourna et fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard joyeux que l'archange lui lançait.

- Ensuite, vu que les effectifs des Archanges ont augmenté, j'ai demandé à Szayel la création d'un étage supplémentaire dans la tour principale, où ils seront logés. Cet étage s'intercalera entre celui des espada et le notre. Sa création va occasionner certaines gênes pour tous les habitants de la tour, des vibrations, du bruit, ce genre de choses.  
Tout le monde hocha la tête avec résignation.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut ajouter un étage entre deux autres qui existent déjà? Demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

- De la même manière que les couloirs peuvent bouger, répondit simplement Aizen. Les murs de Las Noches sont composés de particules spirituelles, ce qui fait de la fortersse un organisme spirituel capable de se transformer si on lui en donne les moyens. Tant qu'elle baigne dans les particules spirituelles présentes dans l'atmosphère du Hueco Mundo, elle peut changer de configuration à la demande.

- Ah d'accord. C'est pour ça que les travaux avancent si vite!  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Jusetement, reprit-il. Les travaux sont terminés à quatre-vingt dix pour cent, ce qui signifie que les murs extérieurs et remparts ont enfin été consolidés. Depuis la restructuration de nos forces, vous êtes tous responsable d'un secteur de la forteresse. A vous d'organiser patrouilles et tours de garde afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. L'erreur consistant à se reposer uniquement sur la solidité de nos murs ne sera pas renouvelée.  
Murmures d'approbation autour de la table.

- Dernière chose, le Dôme de Las Noches a été terminé et rouvert cette semaine. Du travail reste encore à faire, mais il vous est désormais possible de vous y rendre quand vous le souhaitez. Je compte sur vous pour faire régner la tranquillité dans ces lieux. Tout combat ou détériorations quels qu'ils soient seront sévèrement punis et si je constate certains abusent de ma générosité, le jardin ne sera plus ouvert que pour ceux qui le méritent.  
Aizen marqua une pause.

- C'est à peu prêt tout, je compte sur vous tous pour faire connaître ces ordres et informations au reste de la forteresse. Vous pouvez y aller.  
Les participants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte en commentant la réunion. Ichigo se leva aussi et s'étira longuement sous l'oeil amusé d'Aizen.

- On ne t'as pas beaucoup entendu, Ichigo-kun, fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne savais pas quoi dire, en fait.

- C'est vrai que cette réunion n'a pas été très intéressante, avoua l'ancien capitaine. Malheureusement, où heureusement, c'est souvent comme ça.  
Il laissa passer un instant, le temps qu'ils sortent tous deux de la salle.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour dans le jardin du Dôme, pour te dégourdir les jambes après cette ennuyante réunion?  
Pris par surprise, le rouquin regarda Aizen pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.  
Aizen lui adressa un sourire pendant que le rouquin se maudissait de la débilité d'une telle réponse.

- Et toi, Gin? Demanda Aizen en se tournant vers son bras droit.  
Ichigo se surprit alors à espérer que le renard décline l'invitation.

- Non, fit Gin de sa voix enrouée. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. J'ai trop froid, je vais me recoucher.  
Ichigo le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement.

- Avoir froid dans un désert, c'est une vrai malédiction, remarqua Urielle en passant près d'eux en trottinant.  
Elle suivit Gin dans le hall menant à la tour où il résidait. Les deux autres la regardèrent partir sur les traces de Gin.

- Elle va le border, tu penses? Demanda Ichigo, perplexe.

- A en croire Kyôka, elle ne rêve que de ça, répondit Aizen avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, trouvant le hall anormalement calme.

- Il ne reste plus que nous, fit-il en remarquant la disparition de Gabriella. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Ichigo.  
Ce qui lui valut un nouveau sourire de la part d'Aizen.

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin qui semblait avoir pris vie depuis la veille. Des chants d'oiseaux étaient audibles dans les arbres mais aucun d'entre eux ne se montra. Aizen expliqua à Ichigo que le Dôme se développaient tout seul une fois atteint un certain niveau d'évolution. Dans les jours à venir d'autres changements étaient à prévoir. Le rouquin observa autour de lui tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de l'échine à la pensée que la forteresse était comme une entité vivante et eux comme des parasites qui profitaient d'elle.

- Dans quelques temps cet endroit sera parfait, remarqua Aizen en regardant autour de lui. Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
Ichigo le suivit sans poser de question. Les deux hommes longèrent le lac dont les eaux limpides scintillaient paisiblement sous le soleil artificiel du Dôme. Ichigo ressentait une telle impression de paix et de calme qu'il se serait bien allongé dans l'herbe pour profiter de la tranquillité des lieux. Ce jardin était comme une oasis dans le désert, un endroit où la guerre qui les opposait aux shinigami n'avait pas de prise. Le vizard compris qu'il pourrait toujours venir se réfugier dans ces lieux quand il aurait besoin de décompresser et de penser à autres choses qu'aux combats qui s'annonçaient.

Aizen guida Ichigo jusqu'à un mur dans le coin le plus reculé du jardin. Une porte de style traditionnelle s'y découpait, à l'ombre des hauts arbres entourant l'enclave. Aizen poussa la porte de la main et laissa Ichigo passer devant lui. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. Devant lui s'étalait un jardin japonais traditionnel avec ses arbustes parfaitement taillés, ses pelouses vallonnées parsemées de pas japonnais faisant office de chemin, ses étendues de graviers dans lesquels étaient dessinés vaguelettes et tourbillons. Au fond, Ichigo put même voir un pavillon en forme de pagode. Dépourvu de mur, il était ouvert aux quatre vents des tentures de soie tendues entre les piliers faisant office de paravent entre l'intérieur du pavillon et le jardin japonais.

Des bosquets de bambous, de cerisiers en fleurs et d'érable japonais aux feuilles d'un rouge éclatant entouraient le pavillons sur trois de ses coté. Sur le quatrième coté, il ouvrait librement sur un étang à la surface duquel flottaient des nénuphar aux douces couleurs. Entre leurs grandes feuilles des taches colorées nageaient lascivement, trahissant la présence de carpes koï. Des grues allaient et venaient sur le bord de l'étang, le bec dans l'eau.

Ichigo s'avança dans le nouveau jardin en regardant partout, presque intimidé par la beauté des lieux. Aizen marchait derrière lui sans rien dire, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. La réaction du rouquin lui faisait plaisir et le mettait étrangement de bonne humeur.

- Ca te plaît?

- Cet endroit est magnifique.  
Aizen fit quelques pas et passa devant Ichigo.

- N'est-ce pas. C'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus manqué après mon exile.  
Ichigo se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Tu as sous les yeux une fraction des jardins royaux tel que je m'en souviens. Bien entendu je suis conscient que mes souvenirs ne sont pas exacts et que ce jardin n'est qu'un pale reflet de l'original. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu les vois de tes propres yeux.

- Les jardins ... royaux?

- Oui, une appellation comme une autre pour désigner les jardins entourant le palais royal.

- Tu les as déjà vu?

- Bien sûr, tous les membres de la Garde Royale ont accès au palais et aux jardins, ça fait parti de leurs privilèges.  
Ichigo regarda un instant une carpe aux couleurs vives venir lascivement caresser la surface de son dos avant de disparaître sous une feuille de nénuphar.

- C'est comment là-bas?

- Aussi beau qu'ennuyeux.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil:

- Il ne doit pas s'y passer grand chose, j'imagine.

- Il ne peut rien s'y passer, soupira Aizen. Tout y est surveillé, réglementé. C'est comme ce jardin.  
Il désigna le jardin qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

- L'ordre y est déterminé suivant des règles stricte et immuable. Tout doit être à sa place, rien n'a le droit de dépasser, de sortir du moule. On te dit comment vivre, comment penser, comment respirer, tu n'as pas la moindre liberté. Le simple fait de penser autrement que ce qui est autorisé est un crime sévèrement puni. Il n'y a aucune liberté. C'est pour changer tout ça que je veux y retourner et prendre la place du roi. Les shinigami imaginent que devenir un membre de la Gard Royale est un très grand honneur, mais en réalité, ça tiendrait plus de la punition que d'autre chose. A coté de ça le Seireitei fait presque figure de paradis.  
Ichigo resta muet, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Plus il en apprenait sur les shinigami et leur monde, plus il sentait le dégoût le gagner.

- Les shinigami disent de moi que je suis un monstre, mais crois moi, je le suis bien moins que ce roi qu'ils protègent. Cet homme ... ne mérite pas d'exister.  
Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent muets tous les deux, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses pensées. Non loin, deux grues s'agitèrent soudain, échangeant des coups de becs et des cris stridents. Elle se poursuivirent un instant, provoquant un vif émoi au sein de leur petit groupe puis tout redevint calme comme rien ne s'était passé.

- Tu boiras bien du thé avec moi, Ichigo-kun? Demanda Aizen.  
Tiré de ses pensées, Ichigo leva la tête et lui adressa un regard perplexe avant que les mots de l'ancien capitaine n'arrivent jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Euh, oui.

- Parfait!  
Ichigo se laissa guider vers le pavillon. Aizen écarta le voile de soie qui voletait dans la bise et révéla un agréable salon d'extérieur. Un plateau les attendit déjà sur une table, à la grande surprise de Ichigo qui n'avait sentit personne dans le jardin en dehors d'eux. Aizen s'amusa de sa surprise, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Pendant un moment ils partagèrent le thé et les pâtisseries trônant sur le plateau en bavardant de tout et n'importe quoi. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Ichigo se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à s'épancher sur sa vie dans le monde des vivants. En bon auditeur patient et indulgent, Sosuke l'écoutait attentivement, ravi d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de son protégé avant que les shinigami ne referment leur sales griffes sur lui. Ichigo lui parlaient de tout: sa famille, les idioties de son père, ses soeurs qui lui manquaient, le lycée, ses amis, ses profs, ses habitudes, sa vie de tous les jours. Aizen qui n'avait côtoyé que peu d'humain, et encore moins de vivants, semblait fasciné par cette vie simple mais chaleureuse et bien remplie.

Tandis qu'il écoutait Ichigo parler, Sosuke sentait une paix comme il en avait rarement sentit dans sa vie s'emparer de lui. Il soupira doucement et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce fichu gamin! Sans le savoir Ichigo avait un vrai don pour faire ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Ce qu'il avait refoulé pendant si longtemps, s'efforçant de le garder sous clé pour que ça n'entrave pas sa marche vers son but. Oh, il ne parlait pas de ce faux visage qu'il avait montré aux shinigami pendant plus d'un siècle mais bien de ce qui était réellement lui. Sans rien faire de particulier, ce gamin avait su trouver les clés pour le mettre à nu. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça dangereux et se serait empressé d'éliminer la personne le rendant si vulnérable, mais il faisait confiance à Ichigo. Pour une obscure raison, ça lui plaisait que le jeune homme puisse le voir tel qu'il était.

Soupirant de contentement, il posa le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et cala le menton sur son poing. Le regard posé sur Ichigo, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kisuke poussa un soupir résigné en franchissant les portes de la salle de réunion. Un effet secondaire de la guerre auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé: l'augmentation significative des réunions de capitaines. En plus de ces réunions, Kisuke était convoqué trois fois par semaine dans le bureau de Yamamoto afin de lui faire part de la progression, toujours trop lente pour le Vieux, de ses travaux. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment surveillé. Effet de son imagination, résultat de la haine que Soi Fon lui portait, ou ordre de Yamamoto, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il détestait ça. Tout comme il détestait avoir à rendre des comptes sur ses travaux. Depuis son exil forcé, Urahara s'était habitué à travailler sur les projets qu'il voulait, sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et, quand ses expériences se révélaient être des échecs, ça le décevait, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait personne pour lui en tenir rigueur. Yamamoto ne cessait de lui répéter que s'il échouait dans ses travaux, il retournerait faire un petit tour au Nid d'asticots, mais pas en tant que gardien cette fois. Il comment à regrettait amèrement la liberté dont il jouissait sur Terre.

Les capitaines, et vice capitaines tenant la place des traîtres, se placèrent dans la salle. Yamamoto frappa le parquet de son bâton, ordonnant la fermeture des portes. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Hitsugaya, qui, le visage encore tuméfié, devait faire part de sa rencontre avec les arrancar sur Terre le soir de Noël. Tout le monde avait lu son rapport, ainsi Kisuke se demandait pourquoi il devait l'entendre également. Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea aux révélations qu'il avait à faire. Il se demandait comment les autres capitaines allaient les prendre et si quelqu'un avait pu, comme lui, comprendre quel était le plan d'Aizen.

Hitsugaya parla d'une voix froide et monocorde pendant quelques minutes, racontant en détail sa rencontre avec deux arrancar et un hollow qui les avaient attaqué sans crier gare. Yamamoto prit ensuite la parole pour poser quelques questions supplémentaires. Un courant électrique sembla traverser Urahara quand il se rendit compte que ça allait être à lui et à ses révélations d'entrer en scène. Silencieux et attentifs, les autres capitaines écoutaient religieusement ce que Yamamoto avait à leur dire. Bien que Kisuke s'en moqua comme de son premier hakama, il fit semblant d'être aussi intéressé que les autres et ne quittait pas le Vieux du regard, même quand Soi Fon se tournait vers lui pour lui lancer un regard hargneux et suspicieux.

- Vous avez laissé la famille Kurosaki sans surveillance, capitaine Hitsugaya, cette erreur m'étonne de vous, réprimandait Yamamoto. Kurosaki Isshin et ses filles auraient pu en profiter pour disparaître.

- Mais ils sont toujours là, non? Répondit le gamin agacé d'être réprimandé comme un enfant. Et ce hollow ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Il a débarqué de nulle part et s'est jeté sur nous comme un fou-furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre?  
Les yeux de Yamamoto lancèrent des éclairs et il ouvrait la bouche pour rappeler le génie à l'ordre, lorsqu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

- Vous pensez que Kurosaki Isshin est capable de s'acoquiner avec des hollow pour nous échapper? Demanda Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.  
Son attention détourné par l'intervention, Yamamoto oublia Hitsugaya pour se tourner vers Ukitake.

- Je le pense capable de tout pour protéger son fils, y compris de pactiser avec ce hollow inconnu afin de se débarrasser de notre surveillance.  
Un instant l'idée folle de garder ses découvertes pour lui traversèrent l'esprit de Kisuke, tant Yamamoto commençait à lui sortir par les yeux, mais il réussit à la repousser pour le bien de la Soul Society.

- Ce n'était pas un hollow inconnu, intervint-il, le coeur battant d'excitation.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Je vous demande pardon, capitaine Urahara, fit Yamamoto d'une voix menaçante.

- Ce n'était pas un hollow inconnu, répéta-t-il. Le capitaine Hitsugaya en a fourni une description très précise et j'ai pu faire des recherches à ce sujet. Ce hollow qui l'a attaqué sur Terre était Wildefire, l'un des quatre grands Vasto Lorde du Hueco Mundo.  
Un instant de silence suivit ses propos bientôt interrompu par un reniflement de dédain:

- C'est du délire, trancha Soi Fon de sa voix hargneuse.

- Non c'est de la logique. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Wildefire parce que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit elle.  
Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

- Expliquez vous, capitaine, gronda Yamamoto.

- Après mon retour j'ai fait quelques recherche sur cette arrancar qui m'a barré la route quand Ichimaru et Kurosaki ont détruit le portail dans ma boutique. Un arrancar tel que celui-là, si Aizen l'avait eu avec lui pendant la bataille de la Fausse Karakura, il n'aurait certainement pas manqué de l'utiliser contre nous. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas. Donc je me suis penché sur les hollow restant au Hueco Mundo étant assez puissants pour devenir ce genre d'arrancar terrifiant de puissance et de confiance en lui. Cette femelle arrancar qui m'a attaqué, je suis certain que c'était Archange, elle aussi l'un des Maître du Hueco Mundo.  
Des murmures stupéfaits se firent entendre.

- La description, la taille, la couleur des cheveux, le sexe ... tout correspond. Y compris son pouvoir de manipuler la glace.  
Les autres ne semblaient pas savoir s'il fallait le croire où non.

- Wildefire vous a attaqué avec l'aide de deux arrancar, c'est ça?

- Oui, confirma Hitsugaya. Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Nelliel Tu Oddelswank.  
Urahara hocha la tête.

- Ce qui prouve qu'elle était bien de mèche avec Aizen.

- Ou tu veux en venir, grogna Soi Fon que cette conversation semblait agacer.

- Je veux en venir à ça, fit Urahara sans la regarder. Aizen est en train de préparer un groupe d'arrancar encore plus puissants que les espada dans le but de nous détruire tous.

- Ca on le sait déjà, fit la harpie de son ton mauvais.  
Cette fois Urahara se tourna vers elle.

- Vraiment? Et savez-vous qui il a l'intention de recruter?  
A ca elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Bien, fit Urahara avec un sourire moqueur. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. Quand Wildefire a attaqué Hitsugaya, comment Jaggerjack l'a-t-il appelé?

- Il l'a appelé Gabriella, c'est dans mon rapport, répondit le gamin sans comprendre.  
Kisuke hocha la tête.

- Et l'arrancar que je pense être Archange a été appelé Urielle par Ichimaru.

- Et alors, interrompit Soi Fon.

- Alors, Uriel et Gabriel sont les noms de deux des Archanges. Dans les fois occidentales les Archanges sont les principaux serviteur de Dieux. Le seul problème c'est que les Archanges sont quatre. Et les Maître du Hueco Mundo sont quatre également.  
Une sueur froide passa soudain sur l'assistance tandis que tous les capitaines réalisaient ce que les propos de Urahara impliquaient.

- Aizen a un gros complexe divin, reprit l'ancien exilé. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part de vouloir s'entourer des hollow les plus puissants du Hueco Mundo pour former ses propres archanges, vous ne trouvez pas.  
Le silence qui suivit lui parut assourdissant.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai capitaine, commença Yamamoto d'une voix lente, comme s'il venait de prendre un rude coup au moral, nous devons l'en empêcher. D'après ce que nous savons il n'y a qu'un seul de ces hollow qui soit devenu un arrancar, cette fameuse Urielle. Ce hollow, Wildefire ou Gabriella, peu importe, va certainement en devenir un sous peu, si ce n'est déjà fait. Nous devons arrêter Aizen avant qu'il ne recrute les deux autres. Deux de ces arrancar seront déjà un obstacle suffisamment difficile à surmonter.  
Il se tourna vers Urahara.

- Ou en est le portail, capitaine?

- On approche du but, il est à quatre vingt cinq pour cent de son développement, environ.

- Dans ce cas, laissez de coté ce que vous faites pour vous concentrer uniquement sur le portail. Nous devons rouvrir l'accès au Hueco Mundo au plus vite.  
Yamamoto donna ses ordres à sa petite troupe avant de la congédier d'un geste de la main. Quand ils quittèrent la salle les autres capitaines le trouvèrent plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Urahara se dépêcha de quitter la première division afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'ambiance détestable qui y régnait. Il était pressé de retrouver la calme solitude de son laboratoire où les tracas du Seireitei n'avait pas de place. Il était fatigué de ce climat de catastrophe imminente qui pesait sur la ville et avait parfois envie de tout quitter. Il fit quelque pas dans la grande rue faisant le tour du Seireitei en reliant les différentes divisions entre elles lorsqu'il entendit son nom derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit la jeune vice-capitaine de la cinquième division marcher vers lui d'un air un peu intimidé.

- Capitaine Urahara, puis-je vous parler un instant?  
Kisuke haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que la gamine lui adressait la parole. Habituellement, elle se contentait de l'ignorer et de passer devant lui en baissant timidement les yeux. Pas mal de monde au Seireitei se méfiait d'elle pour son indéfectible loyauté envers son ancien capitaine mais la jeune fille n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour éveiller les soupçons de l'ancien exilé. Tout doucement, elle semblait lâcher prise et s'habituer à l'idée que son précieux supérieur était un traître et un criminel.

- Bien sûr, Hinamori-chan. De quoi veux-tu parler?  
La jeune fille fit quelque pas, et Kisuke marcha près d'elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été le responsable du Nid d'asticots avant de devenir capitaine. C'est vrai?  
Intrigué, Kisuke hocha la tête.

- Oui, tout à fait vrai Hinamori-chan, pourquoi cette question?

- Eh bien ... C'est un peut gênant en fait. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'entende en parler.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le capitaine.

- Voilà ce que m'amène. Il y a deux jours j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux secrétaires du bureau de Chûo. Ils disaient que si les traîtres Aizen, Ichimaru et Kurosaki étaient capturés vivants, les Quarante six projetaient de les envoyer au Nid d'asticots sans procès pour les ...  
Elle baissa la voix:

- Pour les y faire exécuter discrètement et éviter qu'ils deviennent des martyrs.  
Urahara s'arrêta net.

- Tu te trompes, Hinamori-chan. Il n'y a jamais eu d'exécutions au Nid d'asticots. C'est un lieu ou on enfermes les cas dangereux mais on y a jamais tué personne. Bien entendu des accidents arrivent parfois, mais des exécutions, jamais.

- Vous êtes sûr? Même pas officieusement?

- Tout à fait, ni officiellement ni officieusement. D'ailleurs, les traîtres, s'ils sont capturés vivants, seront enfermés au Senzaikyû avant d'être exécuté sur le Sôkyoku. Les Quarante six veulent faire de leur cas un exemple pour quiconque voudraient se rebeller contre leur autorité.

- Mais, le Sôkyoku a été détruit, non?

- Il sera bientôt réparé et en état de fonctionner.  
Hinamori dut se forcer à dire ce qu'elle devait dire:

- Tant mieux! Ces traîtres méritent d'être exécuter devant tout le monde.  
Elle s'arrêta alors pour s'incliner devant Urahara.

- Merci capitaine, je suis rassurée maintenant. Bonne journée.  
Elle s'en alla, le laissant seul. Urahara la suivit des yeux un instant, intrigué.

Kira l'attendait à l'endroit convenu et la jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant s'avancer vers elle. Il n'était pas d'accord avec son idée d'aller interroger discrètement Urahara sur les exécutions ayant eu lieu au Nid d'asticots, mais la jeune fille n'avait rien voulu savoir. Kira craignait que ça n'attire inutilement l'attention sur eux mais Hinamori avait objecté que Urahara était bien trop occupé avec toutes ses recherches pour s'intéresser à deux vice-capitaines. Bien que réticent, Kira l'avait finalement laisser faire en croisant les doigt pour que tout se passe bien.

- Ca a été, Hinamori-kun? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Très bien. Je lui ai sorti cette fameuse histoire que tu m'as conseillé à propos du Chûo et il ne s'est même pas posé de question.

- Alors?  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Officiellement, les exécutions que nous avons découverts n'existent pas. Ce sont des "accidents".  
Kira soupira.

- Je commence à croire que le capitaine Ichimaru a eu raison de partir. Cette endroit me plaît de moins en moins.  
Hinamori ne répondit pas. L'esprit ailleurs, elle se demandait ce que son capitaine pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Tout à leur réflexions inquiètes, les deux jeune shinigami ne remarquèrent pas une silhouette les écouter depuis un coin sombre non loin d'eux.


	9. Chapter 8: Mouvements

Bonjour à tous. ^^  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous.  
Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour n'avoir pas répondu à vos comms, comme j'en ai l'habitude. J'étais partie en vacance et n'ai tous simplement pas eu le temps de le faire. J'en suis désolée.  
Pour me faire pardonner, je vais le faire maintenant!

Pour **Eldar-Melda**: La romance entre Ichigo et Aizen va se faire attendre encore un peu, quand au baiser ... (cherche dans sa chronologie) ... Euh ... C'est par pour maintenant non plus. ^^"  
Je tiens à prendre mon temps avec eux, pour les faire évoluer et faire évoluer leur relation. Je pense que s'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autres dès le premier chapitre ça aurait sonné un peu faux. J'espère que cette attente ne te gâchera pas le plaisir de lire.  
Pour **Freyandchris**: Qui a découvert la conversation entre Momo et Izuru? ... La réponse plus tard. C'est important pour le scénario et pour l'avenir de plusieurs personnages. ;-)  
Pour **Yasmine**: d'après la chronologie que j'ai fait, il y a encore une vingtaine de chapitres prgrammés, sachant que ce nombre peut changer suivant la façon dont j'arrive à broder sur le squelette. Certains chapitres programmsé pourront ainsi être divisés en plusieurs autres chapitrse si je les trouve trop longs, ou au contraire certains qui seront trop courts à mon goût pourront fusionner avec le suivant. Remarque aussi que ma chronologie ne va pas encore jusqu'au bout de l'histoire puisqu'il me manque encore toute la partie finale. Donc surprise. ^^  
Pour **tout le monde**: Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire.

Maintenant, fini le blabla, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8:

MOUVEMENTS.

L'explosion ébranla toute la salle. La gerbe de feu s'abattit sur le bouclier de Gin, le faisant voler en éclat. L'ancien capitaine fut projeté contre l'un des murs, son dos heurtant la pierre avec assez de force pour le sonner. Il glissa au sol en grognant, serrant les dents, et leva les yeux. Dans le flou qui s'était abattu sur lui, il vit Ichigo se précipiter vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Gin? ... Gin ça va?  
Le renard secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la sensation de vertige qu'il ressentait et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ichigo lui tendre la main. Il s'en saisit et laissa le rouquin l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, répliqua le renard en se passant une main sur la nuque. Tu as très bien su anticiper mes mouvements et tu parviens enfin à lancer des sorts qui feraient pâlir Kuchiki de jalousie, alors ne t'excuse pas.  
Aizen s'approcha d'eux en frappant lentement dans ses mains.

- Bien joué, Ichigo-kun. Tu es prêt à passer à la deuxième phase de l'entraînement. Dès demain, on passera à la maîtrise de ton zanpakutô et de ses capacités.  
Ichigo hocha la tête avec détermination.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te reposer.  
Ichigo salua les deux anciens shinigami avant de s'éloigner. Il récupéra une serviette posée sur une colonne effondrée près du siège d'Aizen et s'essuya le visage et la nuque avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il vit Aizen et Gin discuter entre eux, tandis que le renard essuyait d'un revers de manche le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue.

Tandis qu'il regagnait ses quartiers, Ichigo se demandait ce que serait le prochain entraînement. Il le redoutait un peu, même s'il ne mettait pas en doute son efficacité. Après tout Aizen avait réussi à lui donner une maîtrise incroyable sur son insupportable hollow et de ça Ichigo lui était infiniment reconnaissant. C'était une délivrance pour lui de ne plus entendre la voix et le rire aigrelet de Shirosaki dans son crâne dès qu'il baissait sa garde. Il se sentait plus serein et plus calme depuis qu'il ne l'entendait plus se foutre de lui à la moindre occasion.

Ichigo regagna ses appartements et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une longue douche. Il était couvert de sueur et de poussière et un peu de sang séché collait à sa peau là où Kyôka Suigetsu l'avait frôlé. Après s'être dévêtu, il entra dans la cabine et tourna les robinets à fond afin que l'eau lui fouette la peau, lui prodiguant un massage tonique qui relaxait ses muscles endoloris. Il se savonna énergiquement afin de débarrasser son corps de la saleté et lava ses cheveux avant de rester un moment sous le jet profitant de ces quelques minutes de délassement.

Quand il sortit de la douche et se rendit dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Ramiro avait préparé l'un de ses uniformes sur son lit. Remerciant intérieurement l'arrancar pour sa perspicacité, Ichigo laissa tomber la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille et tendit la main vers ses sous-vêtements. Tandis qu'il ajustait son fundoshi autour de sa taille, son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire. Il avait changé depuis son arrivée, c'était un fait. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, sa musculature s'était développée et ses cheveux avaient poussés. Si on exceptait les ecchymoses qui marbraient l'ensemble de son corps, résultat de ses entraînements de plus en plus difficiles et physiques, il avait indéniablement l'air plus impressionnant, plus mâture et plus sexy. Il avait bien grandi en quelques semaines, bien d'avantage que ces dernières années.

S'arrachant à son reflet, le jeune homme revint vers son lit et acheva de s'habiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, il quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il avait à peine posé le pied sur la première marche que tout le bâtiment se mit à trembler sur ses bases. Titubant dans l'escalier, le rouquin maudit silencieusement la construction de l'étage des Archanges. Ca faisait une dizaine de jours à présent que les "travaux" avaient commencé et les désagréments se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et irritants. La tour se mettait à trembler sans prévenir, des vibrations faisaient tomber les objets et bibelots des meubles, de la poussière tombait des plafonds et des murs pour recouvrir tout ce qu'il y avait dans leurs appartements. Le bruit seul suffirait à rendre fou n'importe qui. Lorn, Ramiro et un arrancar que Ichigo ne connaissait pas passaient le balais et faisaient le ménage chaque jours dans les appartements de Ichigo, Gin et Aizen. Un morceau de l'enduit recouvrant le plafond était même tombé dans la chambre du maître des lieux, entraînant une avalanche de poussière blanche. Aizen en était sorti indemne mais recouvert de poussière à la manière d'une boulette enfariné, ce qui avait bien fait rire Gin. Ce qui avait encore moins fait rire Aizen que l'humiliation subie, fut de devoir trouver une autre cachette pour l'Ôken.

Laissant derrière lui la tour et ses désagréments, Ichigo se dirigea, comme chaque jours depuis qu'il avait découvert les yeux espions de Szayel, vers la salle de surveillance. Il passait souvent quelques minutes à observer sa famille dans sa vie quotidienne. Savoir que sa famille était saine et sauve, l'aidait à se rassurer et à mieux se concentrer sur ses entraînements. Il avait besoin de garder ce lien avec eux, même si c'était à sens unique, même si c'était à distance. Il en avait besoin.

Quand il entra, il trouva un arrancar de bas rang, occupé à monter la garde. Celui-ci salua le nouveau venu avec respect et un peu trop d'obséquiosité pour plaire à Ichigo, qui lui rendit son salut d'un geste de la main. Il s'assit sur le siège faisant face aux écrans dédiés à la surveillance de Karakura. Il manipula un instant les différentes manettes qui s'offraient à lui afin de déplacer les yeux pour trouver ses soeurs ou son père. C'était visiblement un jour férié, bien que le rouquin soit incapable de dire lequel, ayant perdu la notion du temps s'écoulant sur Terre. Il vit Yuzu étaler le linge dans le petit jardin de la clinique, malgré le froid qui semblait régner. Dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur, Karin était assise à son bureau visiblement occupée à ses devoirs. Seul Isshin n'était pas visible, certainement en train de soigner un patient dans les murs de la clinique.

Ichigo allait se détourner de ces écrans pour chercher ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son arrestation par les shinigami, lorsqu'une silhouette se découpa contre la porte vitrée de la clinique. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa passer Isshin et un petit homme que le rouquin ne connaissait pas. Étant donné qu'il marchait avec des béquilles, Ichigo en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un patient. Isshin et lui discutèrent un instant puis se serrèrent la main avant de se quitter. L'homme s'en alla le long du trottoir en peinant sur ses béquilles tandis que Isshin s'attardait à la porte. Mais ce n'était pas son patient que Isshin observait avec un profond air de dégoût que Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas. Ce regard effrayant alarma Ichigo et dès que Isshin rentra dans sa clinique, le rouquin se dépêcha d'orienter l'une des caméra dans la direction dans laquelle son père avait lancé ce regard terrifiant.

L'objectif de la caméra, enfin, plutôt la pupille de l'oeil, balaya les alentours, puis zooma automatiquement vers une demi douzaine de silhouettes qui se tenaient au sommet d'un immeuble. Le rouquin sentit son sang se figer en voyant ce que l'écran lui montrait. Soi Fon, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya étaient là, en compagnie de leurs vie-capitaines et de quelques autres shinigami, les yeux fixés sur la clinique familiale. Trois capitaines pour surveiller sa famille? Le Seireitei s'était-il rendu compte de sa petite escapade? Il avait été fou de croire que sa visite n'apporterait pas d'ennuis à sa famille. Quel imbécile!

Ne sachant que faire, il se leva et se rua hors de la salle, s'attirant un regard intrigué de l'arrancar de garde. Enchaînant les shunpô, Ichigo remonta dans la tour principale et, franchissant l'étage des Archange, encore en chantier, en quelques enjambées, il se rua dans le hall de son étage. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour frapper à la porte des appartements d'Aizen et l'ouvrit à la volée. Malheureusement, Lorn qui passait au même moment la prit en pleine figure et tomba sur le tapis à demi assommé. Ichigo ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua sa course vers le bureau d'Aizen.

- Sosuke, cria-t-il en entrant.  
La porte heurta le mur avec tant de force que l'un des tableaux se décrocha et tomba sur le dallage où son cadre se brisa. Surpris dans ses tâches journalières, Sosuke se redressa brusquement, envoyant sur le sol un tas de papiers posés sur le coin de son bureau.

- Ichigo? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- C'est ma famille! ... Je viens de voir ... un tas de shinigami ... en train de l'observer, articula le jeune homme à bout de souffle.  
Il s'effondra presque sur le bureau, envoyant une autre pile de papiers rejoindre la première sur le tapis. Aizen retira ses lunettes et se leva, inquiet.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Je les ai vu sur les écrans de la salle de surveillance. Il y avait Soi Fon et Hitsugaya et ... Kuchiki.  
Il cracha ce dernier nom avec une telle haine et un tel mépris qu'un instant, Sosuke crut qu'il avait à faire à Shirosaki. Un regard dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme suffit à le rassurer. Ils avaient toujours leur couleur normale, aucune trace de l'or qui teintait ses yeux quand le hollow se manifestait.

- D'accord, fit le maître de Las Noches d'une voix lente. Allons voir ça.  
Il fit signe à Ichigo de passer devant lui et tout deux sortirent du bureau. Lorn regarda Ichigo passer d'un air hargneux, pinçant son nez cassé entre ses doigts pour en arrêter le flot de sang. Ils étaient à peine sortis de l'appartement que Gin leur tomba dessus, l'air inquiet.

- J'ai entendu Ichigo-kun crier, expliqua-t-il.

- Un petit problème familial, éluda Aizen.  
Gin haussa un sourcil intrigué et leur emboîta le pas.

Aizen avait raison de dire que sa boiterie ne le gênait pas, car même avec sa jambe estropiée, son shunpô restait si rapide que Ichigo avait du mal à suivre. Le rouquin arriva le dernier presque plié en deux par un point de coté. Quand il entra, il trouva Aizen et Gin déjà dans la salle, occupés à passer en revue les effectifs des shinigami.

- On dirait que ça se complique, remarqua Gin, soucieux.

- Les shinigami préparent certainement quelque chose, présagea Sosuke en passant un indexe sur ses lèvres. Soit contre Isshin et ses filles, soit contre nous.

- Et ils enverraient trois capitaines et trois vice-capitaines sur Terre pour se venger en cas de défaite? Interrogea Gin en arrachant son regard des écrans.

- Possible, ce serait bien leur genre.  
Ichigo s'appuya contre le dossier du siège d'Aizen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Mieux vaut ne rien faire ouvertement, tant qu'on ne connaît pas exactement leur cible, déclara Sosuke. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de bouger dans l'ombre.  
Il se tourna vers Gin assis à sa droite:

- Gin, ordonne le passage du niveau de surveillance à 4 et fais envoyer des patrouilles dans le désert, on ne sait jamais. Envoie moi Gabriella dans la salle du trône le plus vite possible. Et préviens Szayel qu'on va avoir besoin de son matériel.

- Ok! Fit sombrement le renard en se levant.  
Il quitta la salle d'un shunpô.

- Viens avec moi, Ichigo-kun.  
Sans un mot, Ichigo fit ce qu'on lui demandait et suivit Aizen jusque dans la salle du trône où quelques ouvriers arrancar achevaient de réparer les dégâts. Il s'éclipsèrent rapidement en voyant leur maître entrer et fermèrent la massive porte derrière eux. La salle était vide, sombre, glaciale et lugubre aux yeux de Ichigo et il se demandait pourquoi Aizen venait ici.

Gabriella ne tarda pas à arriver, débarquant dans la salle comme un ouragan. Contrairement à Urielle qui semblait ne toujours pas en avoir, l'arrancar portait son zanpakutô nouvellement acquis dans son dos. Aussi surprenante que sa maîtresse, l'arme n'était ni un katana ni une épée habituels des shinigami et des arrancar, c'était un arc. Elle l'avait utilisé pour la première fois quelque jours plus tôt et la flèche qu'elle avait décoché avait provoqué une telle explosion en touchant sa cible que la petite arrancar avait été soufflée comme un fétus de paille. Les dégâts occasionnés dans la salle incitèrent Aizen à lui demander d'aller s'entraîner dehors dorénavant.

Gabriella s'avança vers eux de son pas sautillant et Ichigo vit Aizen se passer la main sur le front, les yeux fermés, certainement agacé par le comportement enfantin d'un arrancar qui pouvait facilement dépasser n'importe laquelle de ses recrues. Il ne redressa la tête que quand Gabriella se planta devant lui avec son sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Aizen-sama?  
Au moins, elle était respectueuse, songea le maître.

- Oui, Gabriella, j'ai une mission pour toi.  
L'arrancar se mit à sauter sur place en battant des mains, comme une petite fille.

- Tu vas partir dans le monde des humains, ta tâche est de surveiller et de protéger la famille de Ichigo. Comme tu le sais les shinigami la surveillent en espérant que ça leur permettra de capturer Ichigo, mais je crains que si nous leur résistons encore longtemps, il leur prenne l'envie de se défouler sur Isshin Kurosaki et ses filles. Tu vas te rendre sur Terre et tu vas te faire passer pour une humaine. Ton but et de t'introduire dans le quotidien de cette famille afin de veiller sur elle. Ne te fais pas connaître des shinigami.  
L'arrancar hocha la tête.

- D'accord mais comment voulez-vous que je me fasse passer pour une humaine?  
Pile à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Szayel qui entra en précédant deux autres arrancar portant un brancard couvert d'un drap blanc. La forme sous le drap rappelait trop celle d'un corps humain pour que Ichigo se sente à l'aise.

- Vous aviez besoin d'un gigai, Aizen-sama? Demanda Szayel en s'approchant.

- Tout à fait, merci pour ta rapidité, Szayel.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux roses fit signe à ses deux sous-fifre de déposer le brancard aux pieds de leur maître puis les chassa.

- Voilà ma dernière création, annonça-t-il en soulevant le drap.  
Le gigai qu'il dévoila ressemblait à un vulgaire mannequin de centre commercial. Ichigo l'observa un instant, sentant un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine tandis qu'il observait l'espace vide là où aurait dû se trouver son visage. Gabriella regarda le faux corps sans comprendre.

- C'est quoi?  
La fierté dont Szayel faisait preuve en présentant son travail retomba d'un coup pour laisser sa place à une expression d'incrédulité.

- C'est un gigai, espèce d'idiote!  
Gabriella haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Szayel.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale cafard!

- On se calme tous les deux, intervint Aizen.  
Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

- Un gigai est un corps artificiel que les shinigami utilisent pour pouvoir se faire passer pour des humains et avoir des interactions avec eux. Grâce à Szayel, ces mêmes gigai sont maintenant compatibles avec les arrancar.

- C'est une sorte de costume, quoi! Résuma Gabriella.  
Szayel semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux en entendant son travail résumé en quelque mots aussi quelconque, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Suivant les instructions qu'on lui donnait, Gabriella se glissa, non sans difficultés, dans le gigai qui prit aussitôt son apparence. Rien ne la changeait de l'arrancar sans masque qu'elle était et seul la disparition de son zanpakutô sembla la chagriner. Une fois qu'elle se sentit plus à l'aise dans sa nouvelle peau, elle se leva et se débarrassa du drap pour faire quelques mouvements. Terriblement gêné, Ichigo se détourna en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Aizen s'empressa de rappeler à l'arrancar qu'il était interdit de se promener nu dans le monde des vivants, autant qu'à Las Noches, d'ailleurs. Gabriella enfila alors docilement les vêtements humain que Szayel avait apporté avec le gigai. Quand Ichigo se retourna, il eut la surprise de voir que l'arrancar avait enfilé une petite jupe vert fluo par dessus un jean taille basse qui moulait ses fesses et ses jambes d'une manière presque indécente. En guise de haut, elle avait mis un tee-shirt noir sans manche qu'elle avait noué à la taille. Une écharpe et un bonnet bleu clair complétaient sa tenu.

- Et bien, au moins, tu ne passeras pas inaperçue, commenta Ichigo, un sourcil levé.  
Il renonça à l'idée de lui faire un cours sur la mode dans le monde des vivants.

- Quand es-tu allée dans le monde des vivants pour la dernière fois? Demanda Aizen.  
Gabriella arrêta de regarder son reflet dans le dallage de marbre de la salle et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ce devait-être il y a deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus très bien.  
Un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.

- J'adore voir le soleil se lever.

- Donc tu sauras t'adapter dans le monde des vivants sans qu'on ait à tout t'expliquer?

- J'aime aussi observer les humains, révéla l'arrancar avec le même sourire.  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête, puis il demanda à Ichigo de parler de sa famille et de habitudes de celle-ci afin que l'arrancar en sache assez pour se faire accepter de la maisonnée. Ichigo parla pendant ce qui lui paru être une éternité. Il raconta tout des habitudes de sa famille, du caractère de son père et de ses soeurs, de tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Gabriella l'écouta religieusement, sans penser à l'interrompre. Après avoir parlé si longtemps que sa gorge commençait à devenir douloureuse, Ichigo se tut pour laisser la parole à Sosuke.

- Très bien, fit-il.  
Il fouilla un instant dans le sac que lui tendait Szayel.

- Voici les clés d'un petit appartement que nous avons à Karakura, et son adresse. Tu peux t'y installer pour le temps de ta mission.  
Il tira une liasse de billets de banque du sac.

- Et ça c'est pour débuter. Sois prudente avec ça., les humains deviennent fous quand ils en voit trop, ils pourraient essayer de te le pendre et sans argent, tu auras du mal à vivre dans leur monde en faisant semblant d'être comme eux.  
L'arrancar hocha la tête.

- Je connais ça. Combien de temps je resterai là bas?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

- Je peux sortir de mon "gigai" et utiliser mes capacités?

- Non, pas sans nécessité immédiate, personne ne doit savoir qui tu es, surtout pas les shinigami, c'est clair?  
De nouveau, Gabriella hocha la tête.

- Je veux un rapport tout les deux jours, pour ça, tu utiliseras ça.  
Il lui tendit quelque chose que Ichigo prit pour un soul-pager.

- Il suffit d'appuyer là pour être mit en contact avec la salle de surveillance. Il va sans dire qu'en cas d'attaque des shinigami contre Isshin Kurosaki, tu devras nous appeler immédiatement.  
Gabriella pris l'instrument et l'inspecta un instant avec curiosité.

Aizen s'approcha d'une estrade de quatre marches placée contre le mur à la droite du trône. Une sorte d'arche en métal se détachait sur le mur blanc. Aizen désigna d'un geste l'espace au centre de cette arche.

- Cet appareil sert à rétrécir l'espace entre les mondes et rend les garganta plus efficaces et surtout impossibles à repérer par les shinigami.

- Comment ça marche? Demanda l'arrancar intriguée.

- Tu ouvres un garganta au centre de cette arche.  
Gabriella s'avança et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Le passage s'ouvrit devant elle et à l'autre bout Ichigo put voir une rue de Karakura qu'il connaissait bien, c'était une rue voisine de la clinique.

- A bientôt, fit Gabriella en leur adressant un geste de la main.  
Elle s'engouffra dans le passage qui se referma aussitôt derrière elle.

Szayel s'en alla sans dire un mot mais Ichigo et Aizen restèrent un moment à contempler l'arche. Le silence s'installa entre eux mais personne ne songea à le rompre. Après un instant le regard de Ichigo glissa sur le sol et il vit le sac abandonné près du brancard vide et se baissa pour regarder ce qu'il contenait encore. Stupéfait, il trouva trois passeports japonnais aux nom d'Aizen, Gin et Tôsen, ainsi que deux autres soul-pager, deux trousseaux de clés identiques à celui que Gabriella avait emporté et plusieurs grosses liasses de billets de banque.

- Et bin, vous êtes drôlement organisés, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au passeport d'Aizen. C'était pourquoi ça?

- Ca fait parti du plan de secours élaboré par Gin, répondit Sosuke. Au cas où les shinigami parviendraient à s'emparer de Las Noches, nous pourrons nous réfugiez sur Terre le temps de rassembler nos forces pour contre-attaquer et récupérer la forteresse.  
Ichigo hocha la tête et replaça les passeports dans le sac qu'il tendit à Aizen. Après quelque minutes de silence, le rouquin se tourna vers l'ancien capitaine et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Merci.

- Heureux de pouvoir t'aider Ichigo-kun, répondit Aizen avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle et, tandis que Aizen regagnait son bureau pour reprendre les tâches qu'il avait dû interrompre, Ichigo prit le chemin de la salle de surveillance afin d'observer le débarquement de Gabriella dans la vie de sa famille.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le monde des vivants n'avait pas tant changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, mais les sensations étaient différentes. Sa perception altérée par son gigai, Gabriella regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Son ouïe, sa vision, son odorat étaient devenus semblables à ceux des humains et elle se rendit compte que les reiatsu des shinigami, non loin, ne lui parvenaient pas aussi clairement que d'habitude. L'air léger et insipide du monde des vivants lui donna un instant le tournis. Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à bouger et avait l'impression que son corps pesait soudain des tonnes. C'était très désagréable et l'envie de se débarrasser de son gigai la saisit avec tant de force qu'elle eut un mal incroyable à y résister.

Elle passa une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans les rues, afin de s'habituer à son nouveau corps. Il faisait froid et sa respiration dessinait des panaches de buée devant sa bouche, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Contrairement à Urielle, Gabriella n'avait jamais froid et n'avait jamais trop chaud non plus. Sans se soucier des passants qui lui jetaient des regards en biais, certainement offensés par sa tenue ou surpris de la voir à bras nus par ce temps, elle se dirigea vers la clinique. Tout en marchant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer pour s'introduire dans la maison et garder un oeil sur la famille. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un scénario élaboré par Aizen avant de partir, mais son départ avait été quelque peu précipité, elle ne pouvait donc lui en vouloir de n'avoir pas pensé à lui donner ce genre d'instruction. Et puis, elle était un Archange, non? Elle devait prouver qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule.

En arrivant devant la clinique, elle fut surprise de voir le petit capitaine qu'elle avait combattu quelques jours plus tôt, faire le pied de grue sur le trottoir, les yeux levés vers l'une des fenêtres du premier étage de la maison. Un instant, elle faillit se trahir en rebroussant chemin puis elle se souvint soudain qu'elle n'était pas sensé le voir. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et l'observa tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Elle le frôla en faisant comme si elle ne rendait compte de rien et se félicita d'avoir pensé à faire complètement disparaître son reiatsu en arrivant. Le gamin fronça les sourcils en la regardant passer mais il ne sembla pas la reconnaître. Le laissant derrière elle, Gabriella se planta devant la porte.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle trouva soudain l'excuse qu'elle cherchait pour entrer dans la clinique. Une affiche, placardée sur la porte de verre, attira son attention et elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un pas en avant et la porte vitrée s'ouvrit devant elle. Haussant un sourcil écarlate, elle regarda les quelques patients qui attendaient à l'accueil. Elle resta plantée là ne sachant pas vraiment que faire jusqu'à ce qu'un grand type brun, revêtu d'un costume noir et d'une blouse blanche de médecin, arrive dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le planning qu'il avait à la main puis leva les yeux. A ce moment, son regard croisa celui de Gabriella et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons plus de place. Si vous voulez un rendez-vous, vous devrez revenir un autre jour.

- Oh, non. Je suis là pour l'annonce.  
Le type lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- L'affiche, là, sur la porte, précisa-t-elle avec un geste de la main par dessus son épaule.

- Ah oui, fit simplement Isshin.  
Il déposa son planning sur le bureau vide de l'accueil et se dirigea vers elle.

- Kurosaki Isshin, la clinique m'appartient.  
Gabriella prit la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra.

- Gabriella Angelis, ravie de vous rencontrer Kurosaki-san.  
Le froncement de sourcils de Isshin s'accentua.

- Veillez me suivre, Angelis-san, nous devons discuter un peu.  
Il lui fit signe de la suivre, ce que Gabriella fit sans se soucier des regards outrés des patients qui attendaient depuis un moment déjà.

Isshin guida Gabriella jusqu'à son bureau, une petite pièce encombrée de dossiers médicaux, dans le fond de la clinique. Il s'assit derrière sa table de travail et invita Gabriella à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. L'arrancar s'exécuta avec un sourire.

- Que voulez vous? Demanda Isshin d'une voix sombre.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Gabriella avec un sourire éclatant. Je viens pour l'annonce réclamant une secrétaire.  
Isshin détailla l'arrancar de la tête aux pied et elle le laissa faire sans broncher, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire interrogateur.

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- J'ai ... J'ai dix-neuf ans.  
Isshin haussa un sourcil.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en être sûre.

- C'est parce que je viens de fêter mon anniversaire.  
Isshin la regarda un instant puis il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Et si on arrêtait de jouer?  
Gabriella se contenta de le regarder avec perplexité.

- Je sais qui tu es, arrancar.  
Le sourire jovial de Gabriella tomba aussitôt.

- Vous êtes vraiment doué. Le gamin capitaine dehors ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

- Oh, je ne me serais certainement rendu compte de rien, si tu avais utilisé un autre nom. Angelis ... comme Angelis Urielle.  
Gabriella soupira avec amusement tout en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous aviez rencontré Urielle-chan.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Que me veux Aizen?

- Je dois veiller sur vous et sur vos filles.  
Devant l'air incrédule d'Isshin, Gabriella précisa:

- Vous avez certainement remarqué la recrudescence de shinigami dans le coin, n'est-ce pas?  
Isshin soupira avec lassitude et joignit ses mains devant son visage, les coudes plantés sur sa table.

- Oui. Je devrais certainement me sentir flatté, non? Trois capitaines rien que pour me surveiller. Même les pus dangereux prisonniers du Seireitei n'ont pas droit à pareil honneur.

- Aizen-sama craint qu'en cas de nouvelle défaite des shinigami face à nous, ils finissent par s'en prendre à vous et à vos filles. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour vous protéger.

- Et pourquoi Aizen ferait ça pour nous?

- Certainement parce que Ichigo-sama le lui a demandé.  
Isshin resta muet un instant, ne sachant que faire. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Aizen et à cette créature. Ichigo leur faisait confiance, lui. Avait-il raison de le faire? Isshin ne pouvait le dire et malgré la réticence que ça lui inspirait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait parfaitement que si les shinigami décidaient de s'en prendre à eux, il ne pourrait pas leur faire face seul. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Si Aizen avait décidé de l'aider à protéger sa famille, pouvait-il se permettre de cracher sur cette main tendue? Pas vraiment, conclut-il dans un grognement de frustration.

- Très bien, j'accepte votre aide, mais au moindre coup fourré, tu le regretteras, arrancar.  
Gabriella lui adressa un joli sourire sans prêter attention à la menace. Isshin tira des papiers d'un tiroir de son bureau.

- Tu commenceras demain à huit heure précise. Ta journée se termine à sept heure du soir. Tu as une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner pendant le midi ...  
Pris d'un doute, Isshin se redressa:

- Tu ne manges pas d'âmes, j'espère.  
Gabriella secoua la tête.

- Non, plus depuis des siècle. Mais j'aime la cuisine de ce monde.  
Rassuré l'ancien shinigami se mit à remplir ses papiers.

- Ton nom?

- Je vous l'ai dis, Gab ...  
Isshin lui lança un regard perçant.

- Si j'ai réussi à te démasquer grâce à ton nom, tu penses que les shinigami seront capables d'en faire autant.  
Il avait raison, songea l'arrancar en plissant les lèvres. Surtout que cet imbécile de Grimmjow avait beuglé son prénom plusieurs fois aux oreilles de ce gamin capitaine.

- Euh ... Aucune idée.  
Elle réfléchit un instant en silence tandis que Isshin continuait à remplir ses papiers.

- Aiko, lacha-t-elle soudain. Yamakawa Aiko.  
Isshin la regarda un instant.

- Ca vient d'où?

- Je l'ai entendu, il y a longtemps.  
Se satisfaisant de cette explication, Isshin acheva sa paperasserie. Quand ce fut fait, il leva la tête vers l'arrancar qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.

- Bien venue parmi nous, Gabriella Angelis. En espérant que personne ne le regrettera.  
L'Archange se contenta de serrer la main d'Isshin avec un air confiant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'absence de Gabriella provoquait un grand vide à Las Noches. Les habitants de la forteresse s'étaient habitués à la voir courir dans tous les sens comme un cyclone rouge et sortir des coins sombres en criant de triomphe, brandissant un petit hollow qu'elle venait de capturer pour l'ajouter à sa collection. Le calme qui régnait dans la forteresse depuis quelque temps avait le don d'agacer les sang chaud comme Grimmjow ou d'inquiéter ceux qui s'attendaient à tout moment à une attaque des shinigami. Ichigo ne savait pas trop s'il devait se méfier de ce calme ou non, songent qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti en sécurité le destin s'était acharné sur lui. Ca avait commencé avec sa mère, puis les shinigami lui avaient également fait le coup. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le rouquin ne se sentait pas à l'aise depuis quelques jours. Il arpentait les couloirs, la plupart du temps à la recherche d'Aizen et n'arrivait pas à rester en place plus d'une heure. Il dormait mal et, anxieux s'énervait pour un rien. Même Grimmjow avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le chercher quand il était dans cet état.

Déambulant encore une fois dans les immenses couloirs de la forteresse, la mine sombre, signe qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui, Ichigo se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Gin qui arrivait d'un couloir adjacent, Urielle sur ses talons.

- Hello, Ichigo-chaaaaaaaan ! chanta le renard en voyant.  
Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici?

- Je cherche Sosuke.

- Encore, remarqua Gin avec un sourire moqueur. Tu devrais lui coller un GPS comme ça tu n'aurais plus besoin de le chercher partout.  
Le grognement que poussa le jeune homme prouva au renard qu'il n'appréciait guère la plaisanterie.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le secteur quatre ouest, révéla Gin.

- Ok, fit Ichigo en reprenant sa marche dans le couloir.  
Il fit quelques pas avant que Urielle ne le rappelle:

- Euh, Ichigo-kun, on devait s'occuper de la salle commune, aujourd'hui!  
Le rouquin lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule avant de répondre.

- Je peux pas, désolé. Gin n'a qu'à t'aider.

- Eh là, protesta l'ancien capitaine.  
Ravie Urielle s'agrippa au bras de Gin avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Chouette, on y va. A plus tard, Ichigo-kun.  
Et elle embraqua le renard qui lançaient des regards furieux dans la direction du rouquin. Savourant sa revanche, Ichigo s'éloigna en enfonçant ses mains dans les fentes de son hakama, comme dans des poches.

Résigné, Gin se laissa entraîner vers la future salle commune par Urielle. L'arrancar semblait particulièrement joyeuse et Gin ne voulait pas la décevoir. A la voir sourire comme ça, il ne put se retenir de sourire lui même, un sourire très différent de celui qu'il arborait habituellement. Urielle ne le lâcha pas avant d'arriver devant une haute porte derrière laquelle se cachait encore ce qui allait bientôt devenir la salle commune de Las Noches. L'arrancar poussa cette porte de la main et Gin découvrit bientôt une grande salle haute de plafond comportant plusieurs piliers. L'ancien capitaine remarqua que des dizaine de tables et de chaises étaient entassées dans un coin, attendant d'être installées. Tout au fond de la salle, une sorte de bar attendait ses premiers visiteurs. Les murs blancs étaient couverts de lambris jusqu'à hauteur d'homme et une épaisse moquette bordeaux atténuaient les bruit de pas sous la haute voûte. Gin observa autour de lui, admirant le travail effectué par Urielle et Ichigo en si peu de temps. En revanche, il préféra ne pas demander d'où venaient toutes ces fournitures et comment elles avaient été acquises.

- Comment tu trouves ça? Demanda Urielle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez si avancés dans les travaux.

- On s'est bien débrouillé, hein! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de l'arrancar qui lui faisait face.

- Tu as déjà des adeptes, on dirait.  
Urielle se retourna et vit deux arrancar qui semblaient perdus dans la contemplation de la salle. Le premier était une fillette avec de long cheveux blonds et bouclés et l'autre, un jeune homme efflanqué aux long cheveux bleu clair qu'il avait soigneusement tressé. Tous les deux leur tournaient le dos et ne les avaient visiblement pas encore entendu.

- Eh, appela Urielle. Ce n'est pas encore ouvert.  
La gamine blonde se tourna vers elle et sursauta avant de taper sur l'épaule de son acolyte. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle perplexe et elle lui indiqua les deux seigneurs d'un geste de la main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

- Nous sommes désolés, Urielle-sama, commença la gamine. La porte était ouverte et ...

- Vous avez voulu jeter un coup d'oeil, acheva Urielle en s'avançant.

- Euh, oui, admit la fillette, honteuse.  
Urielle et Gin se plantèrent devant eux.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Urielle avec un sourire qui contredisait la sévérité de sa voix.  
La gamine remua inconfortablement tandis que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard interrogateur, comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

- Je suis Shiho Scherger, arrancar numéro 28. Et voici Kovu Murado, trentième arrancar. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Urielle-sama, Ichimaru-sama.

- Je me souviens de lui, annonça Gin. C'est le dernier arrancar créé par Sosuke avant ton arrivée. Il est complètement débile.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria Shiho avec colère.  
Gin la regarda avec surprise haussant un sourcil tandis que la gamine s'empourprait d'un seul coup, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Elle balbutia quelques mots d'excuse, mortifiée. Quand au dénommé Kovu, qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, il les regardait tour à tour avec une expression mi interrogatrice, mi-effrayée, penchant de temps à haute la tête sur le coté, comme s'il cherchait à mieux les entendre.

- Pourquoi ne se défend-t-il pas dans ce cas, demanda Gin, sceptique.

- Eh bien ... euh ...  
Shiho était véritablement gênée par cette question et elle baissa les yeux vers la moquette en tortillant la jupe de son uniforme entre ses doigts.

- Parce qu'il est sourd, fit la voix de Urielle qui n'avait pas quitté le jeune arrancar des yeux.  
Shiho sembla abasourdie et presque assommée par la perspicacité de l'Archange.

- Je vous en prie, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à ses pieds. Je vous en prie, ne le dites pas à Aizen-sama. Kovu est vraiment très fort, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sourd qu'il est inutile. Je vous en prie, il n'a rien fait.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, objecta Urielle, je ne faisais qu'établir un fait. Comment avez vous réussi à cacher ça aux autres?  
La petite blonde détourna le regard, gênée d'avoir à avouer son mensonge à deux des maîtres de Las Noches.

- Eh bien ... Quand Grimmjow-sama a amené Kovu, Ezra s'est tout de suite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Vous savez, les arrancar affaiblis sont une proie facile pour les autres, alors Ezra m'a demandé de le surveiller afin de lui éviter des ennuis. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et on a réussi à mettre une sorte de langage en place. Je lui traduit ce qu'il ne comprend pas et comme ça tout va bien. Les autres ont seulement pensé qu'il était lent d'esprit, comme Ichimaru-sama, l'a fait remarquer.  
Kovu, qui semblait se douter qu'on parlait de lui, interrogea Shiho du regard. Cette dernière lui adressa une série de signes de la main droite et les yeux clairs de l'arrancar s'agrandirent. Il baissa la tête un instant puis la redressa et regarda Urielle droit dans les yeux. L'Archange ne cilla pas et soutint son regard, appréciant la détermination qu'elle y voyait.

- Laizez Shio en dehors de da, elle d'y est pourien.  
Sa voix était gutturale et sa prononciation hésitante et laborieuse, néanmoins, on pouvait le comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la punir pour avoir essayé de protéger un camarade, assura Urielle. Pas plus que toi.  
Tous les deux la regardèrent, incrédules, et elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

- En fait, je voudrais que ...  
Elle fut interrompue par un son strident qui fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Kovu.

- Et merde, s'écria Gin, l'alarme.  
Si l'alarme de Las Noches se mettait à sonner c'est que de graves ennuis se pointaient. Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, Gin disparut d'un shunpô. Après un regard vers les deux autres arrancar, Shiho étant en train d'expliquer ce qui se passait à grands gestes fébriles, Urielle s'élança à la suite de Gin. L'anxiété la gagnait rapidement car elle savait parfaitement qu'une seule chose pouvait déclencher l'alarme de cette manière: une intrusion de shinigami.

Gin et Urielle se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la salle de surveillance. Les arrancar qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin semblaient sur le pied de guerre pour la plupart mais certains avaient quand même l'air totalement affolé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit attention à eux, continuant leur route sans prendre la peine de répondre à leurs questions. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de surveillance, Gin faillit entrer en collision avec Ichigo qui arrivait en sens inverse. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu puis entrèrent dans la salle. Assis à ses consoles, Szayel s'affairait à chercher les intrus sur ses écrans. Aizen arriva peu après.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il, en entrant.

- J'ai repéré des shinigami dans le secteur 12 Est, révéla l'arrancar. Une trentaine au moins. Et dans le secteur 4 des Dunes Mouvantes.  
Il désigna les écrans montrant lesdits shinigami.

- Ils ont rouvert le portail plus rapidement que je le pensais, fit Aizen, les sourcils froncés.

- Certainement à cause de lui, remarqua Urielle en pointant l'un des écrans.  
Un blond, aisément reconnaissable malgré le shihakushô et l'haori blanc qu'il portait, donnait des ordres à une troupe de shinigami.

- Urahara, siffla Ichigo, furieux.

- On dirait que notre cher Urahara a enfin retrouvé la place qu'il souhaitait si ardemment reprendre, ironisa Aizen.  
Ichigo serra les mâchoires, un air terrifiant sur le visage.

- Gin, Urielle, occupez vous de ceux de l'extérieur. Ichigo et moi, on se charge des autres.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi, intervint Ichigo.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai retrouvé plus de force qu'il ne m'en faut pour balayer ces insectes.  
Le rouquin se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, l'air inquiet.

- Rejoins-nous avec autant de renforts que tu en trouveras, Szayel.  
L'arrancar accepta d'un signe de tête.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Grimmjow, Nelliel et plusieurs arrancar qui se disputaient les place restantes d'espada. Aizen se dit avec un petit sourire calculateur que c'était l'occasion rêvée de voir qui méritait cette promotion.

- Grimmjow, tu vas avec Gin et Urielle. Nelliel, tu viens avec nous. Les autres, la moitié avec moi, l'autre moitié avec Gin.  
Les arrancar n'osèrent pas protester mais l'ancien capitaine vit bien qu'ils se regardèrent avec méfiance, comme s'ils pensaient qu'aller avec Gin leur ferait perdre toutes chances d'accéder au rang d'espada. Le renard leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous bousculez pas, surtout, grogna-t-il, agacé.  
A ce moment, Urielle vit arriver Kovu et Shiho. Les deux arrancar se plantèrent devant elle.

- Kovu et moi, on veut vous accompagner, déclara la blondinette.

- Ca en fait au moins deux, railla Gin en lançant un regard narquois aux autres arrancar. Allez, assez perdu de temps.  
Il fit un signe de la main à Urielle qui ouvrit un garganta a destination des dunes proches de Las Noches. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit des quatre arrancar. Les autres les regardèrent partir, hésitants.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce petit arrancar, fit Aizen, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Kovu, mais il ferait un bon espada.  
Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que quelques uns des arrancar qui se tenaient devant lui se précipitèrent vers le garganta qui commençait à se fermer. Sosuke lança un regard déçu vers ceux qui restait devant lui, plus de la moitié, qui partaient dans la course au titre d'espada avec un net handicap à ses yeux.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal de rester derrière Aizen. Malgré ses récents progrès le jeune homme n'était pas encore assez rapide pour rivaliser avec l'ancien capitaine. Nelliel se tenait derrière lui, visiblement prise de vitesse, elle aussi, et les autres arrancar peinaient franchement pour suivre le rythme. Tout en s'accrochant pour ne pas être largué, Ichigo observait autour de lui, et commençait à deviner où ils allaient. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans le grand hall aux six couloirs que Ichigo connaissait pour y être passé quand il était venu pour secourir Orihime. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir défendre cette zone contre les shinigami.

Quelle ironie!

Aizen jeta un coup autour de lui et, d'un geste de la main, ferma toutes les portes sauf une, celle par laquelle les shinigami devaient arriver, "guidés" par Szayel depuis la salle de surveillance. Il se tourna ensuite vers son groupe, toujours mécontent des arrancar l'ayant suivi.

- Protégez les portes, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et cassant. Ne laissez pas les shinigami les franchir. Ils ne doivent pas s'infiltrer plus profondément dans la forteresse.  
Tout le monde répondit d'un hochement de tête ou d'un grognement. Ichigo leva la main et s'empara de Zangetsu. Brandissant le massif zanpakutô devant lui, il convoqua son bankai. Aizen le regarda faire en silence, concentré sur le combat à venir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir toujours ouvert face à eux. Les arrancar se saisirent de leurs armes. Aizen leur fit signe de rester tranquille. Pendant quelques instant, Ichigo put sentir monter la tension de ses compagnons. A coté de lui, Nelliel posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et il lui répondit d'un regard reconnaissant. Les bruits de pas se étaient proches, à présent. Ichigo serra les mains sur la tsuka de son sabre.

L'attente sembla durer une éternité, puis les shinigami déboulèrent dans le hall. Et s'arrêtèrent devant eux, l'air surpris. Les arrancar avancèrent vers eux, mais Aizen les arrêta d'un geste. Les shinigami tirèrent leurs zanpakutô et les pointèrent vers lui. Ichigo fit un pas en avant pour le protéger, son regard brûlant posé sur ses ennemis. Privé de son bob, Urahara avait l'air plus jeune et moins débile, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le rouquin. Il entendait les hurlements de rage de Shirosaki dans sa tête qui réclamait vengeance.

- Kurosaki, gronda Abarai près à se jeter sur lui.  
Mais Ichigo ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, le regard toujours fixé sur Urahara. Hisagi était là lui aussi, ainsi que cette poupée sans âme qui avait aidé Kurotsuchi à le torturer.

- Aizen, fit Urahara, sarcastique. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je suppose que je devrais en être honoré.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de me sentir honorer de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure, répondit l'ancien capitaine avec un sourire cruel.  
Urahara se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo:

- Kurosaki-kun, tu as l'air en forme.

- C'est pas grâce à toi, répliqua le rouquin d'une voix sifflante.  
Urahara eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Ravi de voir que ta trahison t'a servi à quelque chose, cracha Ichigo en fixant l'haori d'un regard empli de haine et de rage.

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, Kurosaki-kun.

- Et comment je devrais le prendre?  
Le ton clame mais menaçant du vizard avait quelque chose de terrifiant et Urahara ne put s'empêcher de penser que le gamin était devenu un adversaire dangereux.

- Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir trahi, Urahara, grogna Ichigo.  
Il leva son sabre. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Urahara pensa que Aizen allait arrêter son nouvel allié, mais le traître ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Soit il était complètement fou, soit Kurosaki avait fait de tels progrès que Aizen le pensait capable de vaincre un capitaine de son gabarit et de son expérience.

Cette réflexion ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui coûter cher. Ichigo baissa son sabre, tranchant l'air d'un mouvement vif et violent:

- Getsuga Tenshô! S'écria-t-il.  
Ce fut le signal, shinigami et arrancar se jetèrent les uns sur les autres en poussant des cris de rage et la salle fut aussitôt plongée dans le plus terrifiant chaos qu'on ai pu voir à Las Noches.

La lame d'énergie noire fusa dans la direction de Urahara, le prenant par surprise, et il ne l'évita que grâce à ses réflexes extraordinaires. Enfin, tout du moins crut-il l'éviter, car une douleur aiguë se fit sentir dans son épaule droite et de minces filets de sang s'écoulèrent le long de son bras. Ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était produit, il esquiva une nouvelle attaque et répliqua aussitôt. Son zanpakutô fondit vers l'avant, droit sur la gorge de Ichigo. Prit de vitesse, le rouquin dut se jeter en arrière pour l'esquiver. Emporté par son élan, Urahara dérapa tandis que Ichigo posait une main au sol pour se rééquilibrer et, dans la foulée, lancer un coup de pied vers les chevilles de son adversaire. Le shinigami trébucha, laissant assez de temps au vizard pour se relever et lancer une nouvelle attaque vers lui. Prenant appui sur le sol d'une main, Urahara parvint à esquiver la lame d'énergie et à se remettre sur ses pieds. Encore une fois, la douleur se fit sentir dans son torse et de petits filets de sang se mirent à couler, souillant son uniforme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner: Ichigo se ruait sur lui, sabre brandit au dessus de sa tête. Le shinigami bougea pour esquiver mais au même moment, Ichigo lança un autre Getsuga Tenshô, presque à bout portant. Prit de vitesse Urahara n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La lame d'énergie le trancha nettement en deux et chaque partie de son corps tomba au sol ... où elle se dégonflèrent comme un ballon crevé.

- Mais que ...  
Ichigo lançait un regard à la fois furieux et stupéfait vers ce qui restait du supposé shinigami. Aizen lui même semblait surpris.

- Encore un de tes sales tours, Urahara, grogna Ichigo en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu as failli m'avoir. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me substitué à ce gigai gonflable!  
Ichigo se tourna vers la voix et vit Urahara s'approcher, son zanpakutô à la main, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres et de son front, poissant ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu as indéniablement fait des progrès, Kurosaki-kun, admit-il en essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Tes attaques me blessent même si je parviens à les éviter. Ton reiatsu est si violent que tes lames d'énergies lancent des centaines des aiguille d'énergie autour d'elles qui touchent la cible même si elle esquive. C'est une capacité très dangereuse. Pour moi, je veux dire.  
Ichigo se contenta de pointer son zanpakutô vers lui.

- Fini de jouer, s'écria le shinigami en se jetant en avant.  
Il leva son zanpakutô et l'abaissa vivement tranchant l'air, la pointe biseauté de l'arme se fichant dans le sol de marbre. Un arc d'énergie d'un rouge sanglant fonça sur Ichigo, creusant un large sillon dans le sol de la salle. Ichigo l'esquiva en se jetant sur le sol mais le shinigami ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se redresser avant d'en lancer un autre. Le vizard roula sur lui même, effectuant une pirouette et sauta sur ses pieds au moment ou une troisième lame fusait vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de placer son sabre en position défensive. Il para l'attaque de son sabre, s'arc-boutant contre Tensa Zangetsu pour résister. Laissant couler une partie de son reiatsu vers son sabre, il lança un autre Getsuga Tenshô pour annuler l'attaque de Urahara. Le shinigami stupéfait resta figé un instant.

- Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, Kurosaki-kun.

- Ferme la!  
Urahara s'éloigna d'un shunpô et se prépara à attaquer.

- Je ne peux pas laisser vivre un adversaire aussi dangereux que toi, tu m'en vois désolé.

- A d'autres!  
Le shinigami utilisa alors un shunpô si rapide qu'il disparut littéralement de vue avant de réapparaître face à Ichigo. Il leva son sabre et Ichigo se jeta au sol pour lui échapper. Roulant sur lui même, le vizard se retrouva dans le dos du shinigami et se releva avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Étant trop près pour utiliser librement son sabre, Ichigo plaqua une main au creux des reins du capitaine pris de vitesse et se concentra brièvement.

- Sokatsui!  
Une gerbe de flammes bleu surgit de sa main, fauchant le shinigami à bout touchant. Un instant, le corps de Urahara dansa dans les flemme d'azure avant de s'effondrer.

- Putain de merde, s'écria le rouquin lorsque les flammes s'atténuèrent. Enfoiré!  
Encore un de ces putains de gigai gonflables.

- Désolé, Ichigo, fit une voix dans son dos.  
Ichigo tourna la tête pour voir une lame d'énergie écarlate fondre sur lui à une vitesse incroyable. Pris de cours le jeune homme tenta d'esquiver mais la lame le faucha, le jetant au sol, éclaboussant de sang le marbre blanc du dallage.

- Ichigo, s'écria Nelliel.  
Elle écarta Nemu Kurotsuchi qui lui barrait la route d'un coup de poing en pleine face et se précipita vers le vizard au sol.

Ichigo, un peu étourdi essaya de se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule gauche le paralysa presque, lui arrachant un gémissement. Urahara se dressa au dessus de lui, son arme à la main. Ichigo lui lança un regard de haine absolue qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Comprends moi bien, Kurosaki-kun, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi. Si je fais ça c'est parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger les trois mondes.

- Mon cul, cracha le rouquin.  
Urahara leva son arme et frappa. Ichigo ne baissa pas les yeux, regardant la lame fendre l'air vers sa tête. Il n'allait certainement pas courber l'échine devant ce traître. Bénihime luisit à la lueur des torches, produisant un éclair lumineux, mais à l'instant où elle allait frapper le front de Ichigo, un autre éclair brilla devant les yeux du rouquin et un tintement sonore se fit entendre. Le bas d'un hakama blanc flotta devant son visage.

- Sosuke?  
Aizen se tenait devant lui, parant le sabre de Urahara du sien. Un instant tous les deux restèrent immobiles dans cette position, échangeant des regards menaçants, puis Aizen relâcha une partie de son reiatsu avec une telle violence, que Urahara fut projeté contre une colonne qui s'effondra sous le choc. Aizen lança un regard à Ichigo par dessus son épaule.

- Je m'occupe de lui.  
Ichigo hocha la tête pendant que Nelliel s'agenouillait à ses cotés.

- Tu es blessé? Fit-elle en examinant l'épaule gauche du rouquin.  
Une profonde entaille y saignait abondamment.

- Attends, je vais te soigner.

- Non, merci ...  
L'arrancar ne l'écouta pas et déglutit sur sa blessure une impressionnante quantité de bave.

- C'est dégoûtant, râla Ichigo en essayant de ne pas regarder.  
Mais son attention fut aussitôt captée par un mouvement non loin de lui. Urahara revenait à la charge.

Ichigo aurait volontiers assisté au duel qui s'annonçait et qui promettait d'être titanesque mais les shinigami ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Sitôt qu'Aizen se fut éloigné avec Urahara, deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant le rouquin. Celui-ci leva les yeux et vit le regard haineux d'Abarai et celui, inexpressif, de Hisagi peser sur lui. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

- Ca faisait longtemps les gars! Ricana-t-il.  
Abarai attaqua sans crier gare et Ichigo esquiva en sautant hors de portée.

- Quel courage, Abarai, attaquer un adversaires désarmé, railla-t-il.  
Il glissa la pointe de son pied sous la lame de Tensa Zangetsu qui reposait au sol et parvint à le faire sauter jusque dans sa main. Fendant l'air de sa lame, il lança un Getsuga Tenshô sur ses deux adversaires qui se séparèrent pour esquiver. Ichigo fut sur Abarai avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

Urahara plongea vers l'avant en pointant son sabre devant lui mais Aizen esquiva d'un shunpô sur le coté, cependant, Urahara se retourna tellement vite, qu'il ne vit pas arriver son poing luisant de reiatsu vers sa mâchoire. Pris par surprise, Aizen recula vivement et le sort du shinigami le frôla en caressant sa peau de sa chaleur infernale. Prenant appui sur sa jambe intacte, Aizen se retourna en fouettant l'air de son sabre, Urahara para sa lame à quelques centimètre de son visage. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le traître revint à l'attaque et tous les deux se lancèrent dans une danse mortelle dans laquelle ils attaquaient et paraient tour à tour cherchant le point faible de l'autre et protégeant ses propres points faible contre l'autre. Les spectateurs ne pouvaient voir que deux ombres se poursuivre dans toute la salle, auréolées des éclats d'énergie que produisaient leurs zanpakutô en se percutant.

Après quelques minutes d'un échange haletant qui leur valu à tous deux quelques plaies sanglantes sur tout le corps, Aizen sembla penser que s'en était assez et s'éloigna de Urahara pour charger son reiatsu dans son sabre en vu de l'attaque finale. Malheureusement, Urahara eut la même idée et quand tous les deux se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour ce qu'ils pensaient être le dernier assaut, le choc de leurs zanpakutô provoqua une telle explosion d'énergie qu'ils furent tous les deux soufflés à un bout de la salle. Plusieurs colonnes s'effondrèrent sous le choc et quelques cris de terreur se firent entendre.

- Sois maudit Aizen, grogna Urahara en s'appuyant sur Benihime pour se relever.

- Je pensais la même chose de toi, Urahara, répliqua le Maître de Las Noches en se redressant.  
Du sang s'écoulait sur leurs visages, preuve de la violence de l'affrontement.

- Cette fois c'est du sérieux, grogna Urahara. J'arrête de jouer.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi! Répliqua Aizen avec un sourire cruel.  
Ils revinrent aussitôt à la charge, échangeant coups pour coups, chaque choc entre leurs armes produisant d'impressionnantes gerbes d'étincelles.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent ainsi à se livrer un duel aussi acharné que stérile. Mis à part quelques coupures aux bras et aux jambes, ils ne parvinrent pas à s'infliger la moindre blessure. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, de nombreuses petites plaies sanglantes zébraient leurs corps et des déchirures constellaient leurs uniformes.

- On peut continuer comme ça longtemps, railla Aizen.

- T'en fais pas ce sera vite fini, fit Urahara avec un sourire de comploteur, sa main libre plongée dans son kimono.  
Il leva son sabre et lança vers Sosuke une lame d'énergie rouge. Celui-ci esquiva d'un shunpô, ignorant que c'était exactement ce que voulait son adversaire. Urahara surgit sous ses yeux avant même qu'il n'ai posé le pied sur le sol pour s'arrêter. Tirant vivement la main de son uniforme, il lança quelque chose vers le visage de son adversaire. Aizen n'eut pas le temps de bouger pour esquiver et la petite fiole le frappa au front avant de se briser, aspergeant son visage d'un liquide blanchâtre qui lui brûla instantanément les yeux. Sosuke tomba au sol avec un grognement de douleur, une main sur ses yeux, l'autre serrant la tsuka de Kyôka Suigetsu dans son poing crispé.

- Sosuke, s'écria Ichigo en le voyant s'effondrer.  
Son inattention lui valu de prendre le sabre de Hisagi en pleine poitrine.

- Sale vermine, gronda le rouquin autant pour son adversaire que pour Urahara.  
Abarai surgit devant lui, brandissant son shikai, mais Ichigo, enragé par la vue d'Aizen au sol, ne sentit même pas la morsure de la lame de son adversaire sur son épaule. Il répliqua avec une telle violence que Abarai et Hisagi furent tous les deux projetés de l'autre coté de la pièce, brisant plusieurs colonnes dans leur vol plané.

Débarrassé d'eux, Ichigo se rua auprès d'Aizen qui s'appuyait sur son sabre pour se relever sous l'oeil satisfait de Urahara. Ichigo se posta entre les deux adversaires, un air terrifiant sur le visage. Urahara sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos en le voyant et se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver le rouquin. Il était presque plus terrifiant que son hollow.

- Laisse, fit la voir de Aizen derrière Ichigo. Je me charge de lui.

- Mais ... Tes yeux?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour nous débarrasser de ce type.  
Ichigo lança un regard par dessus son épaule et ne parvint pas à retenir un hoquet d'horreur en voyant les yeux fermés de son ami, ses paupières gonflées et son visage parcouru de marbrures rouges, irrité par le liquide dont Urahara l'avait aspergé. De rage, le rouquin serra les doigts si fort sur la tsuka de son sabre qu'ils se mirent à saigner.

- Tes petites ruses minables ne te sauveront pas, Urahara, fit Aizen en passant près de Ichigo.  
Il lui fit face, pointant son zanpakutô sur le coeur du blond.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
Le shinigami fit mine d'attaquer, sabre en l'air, mais comme Aizen se mettait en position pour contrer son attaque, il baissa vivement son sabre et tendit son autre main devant lui. Le sort fusa vers Aizen qui ne s'y attendait pas et ne l'esquiva que grâce à ses formidable réflexe.

- Sale enfoiré, gronda Ichigo.  
Il fit un mouvement pour s'élancer contre Urahara mais à ce moment Hisagi surgit du néant pour lui barrer la route. Fou de rage, le rouquin se jeta sur lui et tout deux traversèrent le mur avec la force d'une torpille.

Aizen se redressa vivement, mais Urahara était déjà sur lui. Bien qu'entraîné au combat en aveugle, Sosuke ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il y avait trop de source de reiatsu autour de lui pour lui permettre de bien se concentrer sur celui de Urahara. Le blond le savait et il en profitait pour brouiller les pistes encore d'avantage, il allait devoir ruser et utiliser son imagination s'il voulait le battre sans y laisser trop de plumes. Sentant l'énergie du scientifique s'approcher de lui, Aizen leva son sabre à temps pour parer la lame de Benihime de la sienne. Urahara allait reculer quand les doigts de la main libre de son adversaire enserrèrent son poignet, le saisissant fermement. Kyôka Suigetsu brilla devant ses yeux avant que sa pointe ne plonge profondément dans son torse. Urahara retint un cri de douleur et recula précipitamment. Dans la manoeuvre, il lança Benihime vers l'avant et parvint à la plonger dans le flanc de son adversaires. Tous les deux reculèrent, sous le choc. Sosuke mit un genoux au sol, la main plaquée sur sa blessure tandis que Urahara, pris d'une violente quinte de toux, crachait un flot de sang par la bouche et le nez.

- Poumon perforé, je dirais, à ce que j'entends, Urahara-kun, fit Aizen d'une voix affreusement douce contredisant le sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

- Et toi, un rein drôlement amoché, si j'en juge par ta blessure.

- Je survivrais, répondit simplement Aizen et je te regarderai te noyer dans ton sang.  
Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Urahara et il laissa échapper un reniflement sarcastique.

- Si ce sont les renforts que tu attends, remarqua Aizen sans perdre son affreux sourire. Il y a fort à parier qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils sont tous figés dans la glace.  
Le sourire du shinigami s'effaça aussitôt.

- Sale monstre, s'écria-t-il en attaquant.  
Aizen recula de quelques pas, un peu surpris par la réaction du capitaine. Benihime s'auréola d'une aura flamboyante et la salle sembla s'embraser.

- Aizen! S'écria-t-il en bondissant sur le traître.  
La lame laissa échapper une explosion de reiatsu en s'abattant vers le traître, le coupant presque en deux. Ichigo cria de rage, mais au même moment l'image d'Aizen se brisa comme un miroir sous les yeux de Urahara qui comprit trop tard ce qui venait de se passer. Un cri de douleur raisonna dans la pièce quand Kyôka Suigetsu transperça le corps du shinigami par derrière.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple de te faire tomber dans ce piège, susurra Aizen à l'oreille du shinigami. Visiblement ton séjour sur Terre t'a ramolli, Urahara.  
Il arracha sa lame du corps de Urahara qui sentit sa conscience commencer à vaciller.

- Aizen sama, s'écria une voix.  
L'une des portes menant au coeur de Las Noches s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Szayel qui arrivait avec les renforts. Les shinigami reculèrent devant le nombre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, beugla l'ancien espada à ses hommes. Tuez les tous!  
Avant que Aizen ait pu réagir, Hisagi surgit devant lui et s'empara de Urahara avant de s'enfuir en shunpô vers le couloir qu'ils avaient pris pour entrer dans la forteresse.

- Repliez-vous, ordonna-t-il à ses troupes, retournez vers le portail.  
Abarai lança un dernier regard haineux vers Ichigo avant de s'enfuir à la suite de son ami.

- Capturez-les, gronda Szayel.

- Non, intervint Aizen, laissez les partir, capturez les blessés et faite passer le mot à Gin et à Urielle.

- Bien Aizen sama.  
Ichigo se précipita vers Aizen et laissa son sabre tomber au sol sans se soucier de la poignée de shinigami acculée dans la pièce par les arrancar. Le corps du traître était couvert de petites plaies et d'entailles sanglantes, son uniforme était en lambeau et du sang en teintait le tissus par endroit. Une large tâche humide s'agrandissait à vue d'oeil au niveau de son rein gauche.

- Sosuke, comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
Il aida l'ancien capitaine à s'allonger sur le sol.

- Furieux de m'être laissé prendre au piège de cet imbécile.

- Tes yeux te font toujours mal?  
Un simple hochement de tête suffit presque à déchirer le coeur de Ichigo.

- Szayel, appela-t-il. Sosuke est blessé.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux rose se précipita. A gestes mesurés, il ouvrit la veste de son seigneur et examina longuement la blessure sur son flanc.

- Ce n'est pas très beau, informa-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Je vais devoir l'opérer pour réparer les dégâts.  
Ichigo sentit son coeur se serrer tandis que l'arrancar ouvrait doucement de ses doigts gantés l'un des yeux du traître. La blanc de l'oeil était complètement rouge, comme s'il était gorgé de sang, et la pupille très dilatée, il réagit vivement au peu de lumière baignant la pièce, protégeant ses yeux de son bras en grognant.

- Voilà autre chose, soupira l'arrancar, l'air préoccupé.  
Ichigo sentit que c'était mauvais signe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les dunes étaient tranquilles, rien n'aurait permis de se rendre compte de la présence d'une escouade de shinigami dans le coin, si ce n'était les dizaines de traces de pas dans le sable. Gin les observa un instant en se disant qu'ils pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être discrets.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, annonça soudain Shiho.  
Gin se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, ils cachent leur reiatsu.

- C'est vrai, admit la blondinette, mais Kovu peut quand même sentir leur présence. Quand ils se déplacent, le sol vibre sous leurs pas, même de manière infime. Il peut sentir ça.  
A cet instant le petit arrancar tira sur la manche de son amie pour attirer son attention et fit un signe de la main.

- A environ quatre cent mètres en avant, traduisit Shiho.

- Allons-y et restons discrets, ordonna Gin.  
Le petit groupe se mit en route sur la trace des shinigami qui approchaient des murs de Las Noches. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour les rejoindre. Ils cheminaient dans le sable, en se croyant discrets. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que Szayel avait prévu, mais Gin savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Il devaient les empêcher de rejoindre les forces déjà en place dans la forteresse et de prendre Sosuke et Ichigo en tenaille. Ils devaient les stopper ici et maintenant.

Il donna quelques ordres brefs à sa troupe puis, d'un geste, la lança à l'assaut. Les arrancar fondirent sur les shinigami, interrompant leur progression parmi les dunes. Un instant, la panique régna dans les rangs des shinigami avant qu'il ne se remettent de leur surprise. Une voix cria quelques ordres d'un ton autoritaire et un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin et de Grimmjow. Le renard s'approcha de la petite shinigami, arme en main.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Rukia-chan. Comment se porte ton frère?  
Elle fixa sur lui un regard exorbité par la peur.

- Ichimaru!  
Elle dégaina son zanpakutô et le pointa sur lui. Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Gin.

- Et on a un compte à régler, toi et moi, minus, intervint Grimmjow.  
Le regard de Rukia passa de l'un à l'autre de ses adversaires. Le sourire de Gin s'accentua. Voir l'orgueilleuse et arrogante Kuchiki Rukia avec cet air de Chappi apeuré était jubilatoire. Heureusement pour la petite shinigami, un allié ne tarda pas à lui porter secours. Madarame tomba sur Grimmjow comme la foudre et l'arrancar n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à ses excellents réflexes. Il esquiva la lame du shinigami et se tourna vers lui, un sourire psychotique sur le visage.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, crâne d'oeuf?

- Viens voir ça par toi même, arrancar!  
Et tous les deux s'éloignèrent dans un tourbillon de lames, de poings et de pieds. Rukia se mit en position de garde, les yeux fixés sur Gin.

- Ichimaru-kun, fit une voix derrière le renard. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, rend-toi gentiment et je veillerai à ce que tu soi épargné.  
Le sourire de Gin se fit plus sarcastique.

- Et tu imagines que je vais te croire, Kyôraku?  
Profitant que l'attention de Gin était détournée par le capitaine au kimono rose, Rukia brandit son sabre et l'attaqua par derrière. Mais au moment où sa lame s'abattait sur lui elle se heurta à quelque chose de dure comme l'acier et froid comme la glace.

- Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer par derrière, sale morveuse, grogna Urielle.  
L'arrancar repoussa la lame de la shinigami d'un geste de la main et Rukia fut projetée en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

- Occupes-toi de ce clown, conseilla-t-elle à Gin, je me charge des gêneurs.  
Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Urielle s'avança vers Rukia, qui se redressait en essayant de cracher le sable qu'elle avait avalé, tandis que Gin bondissait plus loin d'un shunpô, entraînant Kyôraku derrière lui. Grimmjow et Madarame étaient déjà en plein combat, se déplaçant si vite qu'on les voyait à peine bouger et provoquant des explosions d'énergie partout autour du champ de bataille. Kovu faisait face à Ayasegawa, complètement sourd à ses bravades sur son physique, et pour cause, tandis que Shiho et Nanao Ise entamaient le round d'observation. Dans un coin, éloigné des combattants, Hanatarô Yamada semblait terrifié. Les autres arrancar s'étaient jeté sur les shinigami sans grade accompagnant le groupe d'officiers.

Rukia ne quittait pas Urielle des yeux bien que l'arrancar préféra visiblement observer le combat acharné qui opposait Gin à Kyôraku. La shinigami vit là l'occasion de débarrasser le Seireitei d'un problème. D'un mouvement sec, elle fit tourner son zanpakutô, pointe vers le bas.

- Danse, Sodeno Shirayuki!  
Urielle lui lança un regard, strictement pas impressionnée par le zanpakutô de la shinigami. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Gin.

- Première danse, Tsukishiro!  
Rukia fit un mouvement de son sabre et le long ruban forma un cercle parfait. Un cercle lumineux apparut au pied de Urielle qui leva un sourcil en observant le phénomène. Une colonne de glace s'éleva alors vers le ciel, emprisonnant l'arrancar. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de la shinigami mais il disparut rapidement lorsque des craquements sonores se firent entendre. La colonne vola en éclats, la projetant plus loin comme un fétu de paille. Urielle se dégagea et s'avança vers Rukia en se massant la nuque d'une main.

- C'était quoi ça? Du givre?  
La shinigami essaya de se redresser mais Urielle la saisit par la gorge avant de la soulever du sol d'un geste et de serrer les doigts.

- Et si je te montrais ce qu'est réellement la glace, la cruauté de la morsure du froid sur ta peau, la mort lente et insidieuse qui s'immisce en toi.  
A demi asphyxiée, Rukia ouvrit un oeil et serra les doigts sur son zanpakutô. Levant difficilement le bras, elle parvint à lancer un coup de sabre vers la poitrine de l'arrancar pour la poignarder. La lame blanche ricocha sur le hierro de Urielle et se brisa comme du verre. Urielle serra d'avantage les doigts sur la gorge de la shinigami qui se débattait faiblement pour lui échapper.

- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je perde mon temps avec toi.  
D'un geste, elle jeta Rukia loin d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet. La shinigami tomba lourdement sur le sable blanc, son zanpakutô brisé à ses coté. Avec un reniflement de dédain, Urielle se détourna, ne s'intéressant pas d'avantage à la fille.

- Rukia-sama, s'écria une voix.  
Du coin de l'oeil, Urielle vit un petit shinigami aux cheveux noirs et à l'air de cocker battu se précipiter vers la fille au sol.

- Tout va bien, Rukia-sama, je m'occupe de vous.  
Il passa le mains au dessus du corps de la fille et un étrange halo vert apparu entre ses doigts. Urielle se retourna complètement pour l'observer.

Le duel entre Gin et Kyôraku battait son plein. Le shinigami s'était débarrassé de son kimono rose et de son chapeau de paille qui le gênaient dans ses mouvement. Du sang s'écoulait le long du visage du traître mais ça ne suffisait pas à effacer son horrible sourire de son visage.

- Tu te défends bien, gamin, fit Kyôraku avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi.  
Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Kyôraku. Sans prendre le temps de se rééquilibrer, le shinigami bondit littéralement à la gorge de son adversaire. Gin recula d'un pas, surpris par la virulence de sa réaction et leva Shinsô pour parer le zanpakutô plongeant vers lui. Le choc des lames produisit un bouquet d'étincelle bleuté. La force appliquée sur son wakisashi, obligea Gin à lever la main gauche afin de poser le dos de sa lame sur sa paume et offrir une plus grande résistance à son adversaire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. En dépit de sa réaction, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère dans les yeux bruns de Kyôraku.

- C'est dommage, Ichimaru-kun, je t'aimais bien, soupira le shinigami.  
Le sourire mauvais refit son apparition sur le visage de Gin.

- Je parie que tu aimais bien Ichigo-kun aussi, railla-t-il.

- Kurosaki-kun? Interrogea le brun, surpris de cette remarque.  
Gin profita de la distraction de son adversaire pour répliquer. Plantant son pieds doit dans le sable, il poussa sur sa jambe de toutes ses force afin de repousser son adversaire loin de lui. Kyôraku recula de quelque pas, cédant son avantage à son adversaire. Gin en profita pour balancer un coup de pied vers le shinigami qui voltigea un peu plus loin, surpris par la force de l'impact. Il se redressa en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son font d'un revers de main. Décidément, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences! Ichimaru possédait une force bien plus importante que son corps gracile semblait l'indiquer. C'était vraiment un adversaire trop dangereux pour le laisser en vie plus longtemps.

Serrant ses sabres entre ses doigts, le shinigami se releva avant que son adversaire n'ai pu faire un mouvement vers lui. Il prit appui sur son pied droit et s'élança dans un shunpô si puissant que la dune sur laquelle il se trouvait s'écroula sous l'impulsion. L'un de ses sabre fendit l'air avec violence, une explosion d'énergie souffla toutes les dunes dans un rayon de plus d'un kilomètre. Presque tous les shinigami et arrancar se battant furent balayés comme des plumes par la violence de l'impacte. Un nuage de sable et de fumée s'éleva autour d'eux, brouillant leur vue pendant un instant. Quand il commença à retomber, une longue crevasse zébrait le désert, comme un canyon.

- Gin, s'écria Urielle, en se précipitant vers la faille.  
Le renard avait disparu, elle ne vit aucune trace de lui nulle part. L'arrancar se tourna lentement vers le shinigami, les yeux exorbités par la colère, la stupéfaction et la tristesse, incapable d'accepter ce qui venait de se produire.

Ce type avait tué Gin!

Un grognement de rage lui échappa tandis que ses yeux bleu se réduisaient à deux fentes et que son beau visage se contractait en une expression de haine absolue. Son reiatsu glacial dansa autour d'elle en vagues blanches qui couvrirent le sable de glace. Un froid polaire s'abatit soudain sur le désert, surprenant tous les combattants. Une flamme bleuté scintilla dans les yeux, assombris par la rage, de l'arrancar.

- Tu vas crever, shinigami, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées.  
Kyôraku pointa l'un de ses sabre sur elle et elle plongea aussitôt la main dans sa manche. Elle ne put cependant en tirer ce qu'elle y cachait, à ce moment, quelque chose scintilla derrière le shinigami. Par réflexe, Urielle s'écarta d'un sonido. Kyôraku n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui prenait, une longue lame le transperça par derrière.

Shinsô!

Urielle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle suivit la lame des yeux, jusqu'à une silhouette se tenant quelques dizaine de mètre derrière le shinigami. Son haori déchiré flottait autour de lui et du sang s'écoulait le long de son bras gauche depuis une profonde entaille dans son épaule, mais pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui.

- Gin! S'écria-t-elle avec soulagement.  
Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sourire sur le visage du renard quand il rétracta sa lame, l'arrachant du corps de son adversaire. Kyôraku tomba sur un genoux et dû s'appuyer sur l'un de ses sabre comme sur une canne pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement dans le sable gelé.

- Tu m'as fait peur, fit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.  
Gin passa devant elle sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur Kyôraku.

- Il en faut plus pour m'avoir, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Urielle le regarda passer devant elle, figé par sa soudaine froideur.

- Gin?  
Il ne répondit pas et ne se tourna même pas vers elle pour la rassurer d'un sourire. L'arrancar resta inerte, le regard fixé sur l'ancien capitaine, comme anesthésiée par son attitude froide et distante. Dans un silence absolu, elle le regarda approcher de son adversaire, son wakisashi à la main.

- Capitaine Kyôraku, s'écria quelqu'un.  
Urielle vit arriver le petit shinigami brun qui s'était déjà rué à la rescousse de la gamine qu'elle avait affronté. Il allait s'agenouiller auprès du blessé mais Gin l'attrapa par la peau du dos et le souleva du sol pour le lancer vers Urielle.

- Garde celui-là, ordonna-t-il, toujours sans la regarder.  
L'arrancar attrapa le shinigami qui avait roulé à ses pied et l'emprisonna dans sa poigne en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter une telle froideur tout d'un coup.

Avec un soupir résigné elle se détourna et regarda un instant Kovu jeter son adversaire, un type avec des plumes collées sur le visage, au sol avant de lui enfoncer le crane dans le sable à coup de talon. Plus loin, Grimmjow, couvert d'écorchures et de sang, faisait tourner son adversaire au dessus de sa tête, chacun d'eux agrippé à une extrémité du zanpakutô du shinigami, avant de le projeter au sol avec une violence inouïe. Son prisonnier s'agita en essayant de se libérer mais elle serra les doigt, emprisonnant son épaule dans une couche de glace et il se calma aussitôt en poussant un petit cris effrayés. Elle soupira avec lassitude et leva les yeux pour scruter le ciel mort du Hueco Mundo. Le combat qui se déroulait autour d'elle n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Sans l'ombre d'un sourire, Gin glissa sa lame sous la gorge du shinigami au sol. Le renard était un peu surpris, il ne pensais pas qu'un seul coup aurait suffit à mettre Kyôraku, l'un des capitaines les plus puissants du Gotei, à genoux de la sorte. Mais en y regardant de plus prêt, il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien visé. Deux centimètres plus haut et il transperçait le coeur du shinigami. Celui-ci serrait une main sur sa plaie mais le sang coulait abondamment entre ses doigts. Kyôraku n'était pas état de reprendre leur combat et il le savait parfaitement, tout comme il savait que ses troupes étaient en train de se faire magistralement botter le derrière par leurs adversaires. Le capitaine serra les dent en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient pris les choses trop à la légère. Ils avaient nettement sous estimé les capacités d'Aizen et ils en payaient le prix. Maintenant, ils savaient que s'ils voulaient lancer une attaque contre Las Noches, il allaient leur falloir beaucoup plus qu'une cinquantaine d'hommes et deux capitaines. Le commandant Yamamoto avait été fou de penser que ça serait suffisant. La mort dans l'âme, mais poussé par la situation, il se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes et, après avoir lancé un regard acéré vers Ichimaru, lança l'ordre de repli de ses troupes. Aussitôt, les shinigami abandonnèrent le combat et, les valides ramassant les blessés, s'éclipsèrent si vite qu'ils semblèrent utiliser un sort de téléportation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, grogna Grimmjow.

- Rien, répondit lugubrement Gin, laissez les partir.  
Urielle, toujours plongée dans la contemplation du ciel d'encre au dessus d'eux n'entendit pas cet ordre et garda les doigts serrés sur l'épaule de Yamada qui couinait de peur en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne se rendit compte du départ des shinigami que parce qu'elle sentit leurs reiatsu s'éloigner et disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous, grogna Grimmjow presque dans son oreille. Tu essais de faire tuer?  
Urielle baissa les yeux vers lui et l'observa un instant avant de se détourner.

- C'est possible, soupira-t-elle simplement sans cacher la tristesse qui montait en elle.  
Gin lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Poussant son prisonnier devant elle, elle se dirigea vers les murs de Las Noches sans attendre d'en recevoir l'ordre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un silence pesant régnait dans le couloir, uniquement rompu par l'écho des pas de Ichigo qui marchait de long en large en attendant des nouvelles. Les shinigami s'étaient repliés depuis quelques heures déjà et les patrouilles envoyées par Gin avaient rapporté qu'ils avaient quitté le Hueco Mundo, leur ôtant un soucis des épaules. Urielle ne bougeait pas tandis que le rouquin continuait ses allées et venues devant elle. Assise sur la seule chaise du couloir, elle ne cessait de tortiller une mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts en lançant des regards inquiets vers Gin, plongeant parfois sa main gauche dans sa manche droite afin de tripoter ce qu'elle y cachait. Gin faisait comme si les deux autres n'étaient pas là. Silencieux et préoccupé, il gardait les yeux fermés, tandis qu'il restait adossé au mur, le bras gauche plaqué contre son torse et supporté par une écharpe.

Urielle était la seule revenue sans la moindre blessure. Les arrancar chargés des soins avaient pris en charge les blessés tandis que Szayel s'affairait sur Aizen entouré de ceux des soigneurs qu'il avait jugé les plus qualifiés pour s'occuper de leur maître. Bien que les infirmières aient insisté pour garder Ichigo cloué au lit pour quelques jours, le jeune homme avait refusé de les écouter. Affreusement inquiet, il avait arraché de sa peau les cathéters des perfusions et s'était rué hors de la salle sans prendre la peine de revêtir quelque chose de plus décent que la chemise d'hôpital qu'il portait. Bien que moins touché que le rouquin, Gin avait également refusé de rester au lit et était lui aussi venu faire le pied de grue devant la porte du bloc opératoire.

Urielle avait entremêlé l'une de ses longues mèches entre tous les doigts de sa main droite en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Aizen, bien qu'elle détesta le savoir dans cet état, et Gin ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention depuis son combat contre ce shinigami, alors pourquoi restait-elle avec eux? Peut-être parce que c'était son devoir en tant que Archange? Elle ne savait pas et pour tout dire elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle était sous le choc et se demandait toujours ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Elle glissa un autre regard vers Gin qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Soupirant elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à se lever pour regagner ses quartier quand une porte s'ouvrit. Ichigo s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement mais la déception se peignit sur son visage meurtri. Ce n'était que Kovu et Shiho qui sortaient de la salle de soin où l'arrancar sourd avait fait soigner une plaie au front. Voyant Urielle et Gin, ils se dirigèrent directement vers eux.

- Comment va Aizen-sama? Demanda Shiho, l'air inquiet.  
Urielle haussa les épaules et Ichigo reprit ses allées et venues en soupirant. La blondinette comprit et adressa quelques signes de la main à son complice. Kovu baissa la tête s'attirant un regard de Urielle. Tous les deux avaient été d'une aide non négligeable dans ce combat, bien que, sur le moment, elle ait été trop obnubilé par Gin pour le remarquer. Kovu avait de quoi prétendre au titre d'espada, s'il n'était pas sourd.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, félicita Urielle à voix basse.  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Shiho se tourna vers Kovu pour traduire mais d'un signe de tête, il lui signifia qu'il avait compris.

- Bour ude prebière rencontre avec des shidigami, c'était vraibent étranche, fit Kovu, visiblement perplexe. Bon adverzaire a pas arréder de be souler avec bes bottes. Qu'est ce k'ellezont bes bottes?  
Il souleva le bas de son hakama et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds chaussés des mêmes bottes noires et blanches que portaient tous les arrancar. Shiho leva les yeux au ciel en se donnant une claque sur le front, comme s'il venait de dire la pire bêtise de sa vie.

- Pas tes bottes, lui fit-elle avec les mains. Sa BEAUTE!  
Les yeux de l'arrancar s'ouvrirent en grand tandis que l'épiphanie le frappait. Son visage s'éclaira comme celui d'un enfant comprenant la solution d'un problème qui lui paraissait jusque là insoluble.

- Aaaaaaaah!

- Vous pouvez pas vous taire, grogna Ichigo.  
Urielle lui lança un regard indifférent.

- Pourquoi donc, Ichigo-kun? Pour qu'on ait tous l'impression de pourrir dans un tombeau?  
Le rouquin s'arrêta net de faire les cent pas et la regarda, abasourdi par cette réplique cinglante. Urielle était toujours si calme et aimable qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle baissant la tête.  
Sa longue frange camoufla ses yeux à la vue du rouquin qui resta figé un instant avant de soupirer de lassitude et de se laisser glisser le long du mur aux pieds de Gin. Shiho et Kovu échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules. Gin ferma lentement les paupière après avoir lancé un regard vers Urielle qui regardait résolument dans la direction opposée.

Probablement dû à son handicape, Kovu possédait un sens aigu de la perception et il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'Archange. Son regard trouble, sa façon de regarder dans le vague en soupirant, les cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de tortiller entre ses doigts, son reiatsu qui ondulait autour d'elle, calme mais pourtant perturbé. Il parvenait même à percevoir les battements lourds et lents de son coeur. Oui, aucun doute pour lui l'arrancar était perturbée par quelque chose et à la façon dont elle lançait de brefs et discrets regards vers Ichimaru, Kovu n'avait aucun doute que ce soit lui la cause du problème.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de rester près d'elle et adressa à Shiho une série de signes des mains lui traduisant ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il en avait déduit. Les lèvres de la blondinette formèrent un O bien rond et, à son tour, elle lança un regard vers Ichimaru avant de revenir vers son camarade et de lui adresser un signe de la tête. Personne n'avait fait attention à leur échange. Ichigo était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Aizen, Urielle à remarcher sa déception et Gin à ignorer les autres, plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Il s'écoula un long moment de silence froid et inconfortable, puis, à la surprise de tous, les portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand. Szayel en sortit en retirant un masque chirurgical de son visage. Il portait une longue blouse verte, couverte de sang, et un calot qui camouflait ses cheveux roses. Aussitôt qu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers l'arrancar à lunette.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Il est inconscient pour le moment, répondit Szayel, l'air las. J'ai réussi à sauver son rein mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos pour récupérer.

- Et pour ses yeux?  
Szayel haussa lentement les épaules:

- Je ne peux rien dire, soupira-t-il. Quoique ce shinigami ait utilisé, c'était une substance très irritante et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que laver soigneusement ses yeux avec du sérum physiologique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne suis pas médecin.

- Mais, il ne va pas perdre la vue, quand même? Insista le rouquin.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien, la seule chose à faire c'est attendre et espérer.  
Ca sembla étrange à Ichigo d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un arrancar connu pour son dédain des autres et son peu d'intérêt pour ce qui ne concernait pas ses expériences et travaux lugubres.

Szayel lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'éloigner en retirant sa blouse. Plusieurs arrancar sortirent alors de la salle d'opération poussant le brancard sur lequel reposait leur maître. Un drap couvrait son corps, camouflant les bandages qui lui enserraient la taille mais le rouquin n'arriva pas à arracher son regard de l'épais pansement ceignant le front et couvrant les yeux de Sosuke. Ichigo sentit son coeur se serrer en le voyant aussi affaibli et il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il était peut-être aveugle.

Maudits shinigami!


	10. Chapter 9: Retour au Seireitei

Bonsoir à tous.  
Un petit cadeau avant la rentrée des classes. ^^

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9:

RETOUR AU SEIREITEI

Gabriella quitta la boulangerie européenne où elle se fournissait chaque matin en pâtisseries, un croissant dans le bec. Soigneusement coincé entre le creux de son bras et sa poitrine, elle portait un sachet de papier rempli de petites gourmandises qu'elle voulait ramener aux fillettes. Elle n'était pas sur terre depuis très longtemps, quatre ou cinq jours, mais les soeurs de Ichigo semblaient l'avoir déjà adopté. Isshin n'avait rien dit quand Yuzu avait invité Gabriella à déjeuner avec eux le premier jour, mais son regard lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que le médecin s'était vraiment habitué à sa présence autour de sa famille, mais en quelques jours, il avait cessé de la surveiller et la laissait à présent seule en compagnie des filles. Ce que Gabriella avait interprété comme une marque de confiance. Du reste, l'arrancar faisait tout son possible pour se faire accepter, n'hésitant pas à aider quand elle le pouvait.

Bien que sur Terre depuis plusieurs jours, déjà, Gabriella ne s'était pas encore complètement habituée à son gigai et à l'atmosphère pauvre en particules spirituelles du monde des vivants. Parfois la nuit, l'envie de se débarrasser de son gigai devenait tellement insupportable qu'elle avait du mal à y résister. Elle quittait alors l'appartement d'Aizen et faisait de longues marches dans les rues de la ville. Elle avait souvent observé les humains vivre leurs vies et ça l'avait toujours intrigué. Coincée dans son gigai, elle était à présent obligée de les observer de la même manière qu'une jeune fille vivante tout à fait normale et ça lui permettait de découvrir encore plus de choses. Les vivants étaient bien plus fascinants que les hollow le pensaient. Ils le sauraient s'ils prenaient le temps de les étudier au lieux de leur courir après pour les bouffer. Quand au shinigami et bien ... c'étaient des shinigami et Gabriella savait parfaitement qu'on avait rien à attendre d'eux.

L'arrancar tournait le coin de la rue menant à la clinique des Kurosaki quand les éclats de voix d'une dispute attirèrent son attention. Levant la tête, elle vit le gamin capitaine et Karin échanger des mots devant la maison de la fillette. Gabriella fronça les sourcils et continua son approche en les observant discrètement. D'après ce qu'elle entendait de leur conversation orageuse, il semblait que le sujet du conflit était Ichigo, et ça ne l'étonnait vraiment pas. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait pu voir plusieurs fois le capitaine regarder dans la direction de la chambre que partageaient les jumelle, un air inquiet sur le visage. C'était cependant la première fois qu'elle les voyaient ensemble. Elle ne doutait pas que Karin, qui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Ichigo, puisse voir les esprits elle aussi, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle connaisse le jeune capitaine.

Plus elle s'approchait plus la violence de la dispute se faisait sentir. Les deux gamins échangèrent des mots plutôt violents au sujet de loyauté, de trahison et de punition, puis, Karin n'étant pas la soeur de Ichigo pour rien, ferma le poing et en balança un tel coup vers la mâchoire du capitaine qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, sous le choc.

_"Whaaaa! Nice punch, Karin-chan,_ pensa l'arrancar en lui adressant mentalement un signe de la main, pouce levé vers le ciel.  
Mais comme elle devait garder sa couverture intacte, elle fit semblant de ne rien voir. Toutefois, craignant une quelconque revanche de la part du shinigami, Gabriella décida d'intervenir. Elle s'avança vers la fillette en prenant soin de placarder un air inquiet criant de vérité sur son visage.

- Karin, tout va bien?  
La fillette leva la tête vers elle et Gabriella sentit le regard glacial du capitaine peser sur elle. Elle fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas et garda les yeux fixés sur Karin.

- Tu te bas toute seule?  
La gamine fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

- Rien d'important, fit-elle de sa voix indifférente habituelle.  
Sur ces mots, elle entra dans la clinique par la porte vitrée sans plus s'inquiéter pour les deux autres.

- Attend, Karin-chan. Regarde, j'ai des beignets tous frais, tu en veux un?  
Gabriella entra dans la clinique à son tour, laissant Hitsugaya sur le trottoir.

Karin s'installa dans la salle d'attente de la clinique, pour y attendre son père, sans s'intéresser au sac de papier que Gabriella lui tendait. L'arrancar haussa les épaules et posa le sachet sur son bureau, à l'accueil, avant de retirer son écharpe et son bonnet. Même si elle était toujours aussi peu vêtue, elle avait pris au sérieux les instructions d'Isshin au sujet d'une tenue vestimentaire correcte. Ce jour là, elle portait un pantalon noir et un petit haut gris à manche courte. Elle devait avouer que depuis qu'elle suivait les conseils vestimentaires du médecin, les gens avaient arrêté de lui lancer des regards surpris ou courroucés quand elle marchait dans la rue.

Avant de se mettre au travail, elle pris le temps de se faire une tasse de café bien chaud et de manger un beignet fourré à la confiture d'abricot. Elle s'installa ensuite derrière son bureau pour se rendre compte que le gamin capitaine était toujours devant la porte. Sans y faire attention, elle tira devant elle le planning des consultations du jour et prépara l'arrivée des patients. Son séjour dans le monde des vivants avait aussi ses inconvénients: son gigai et ce travail étaient le principaux!

Des bruits étranges l'obligèrent cependant à interrompre sa tâche et à regarder autour d'elle. Assise sur la chaise la plus proche de l'accueil, Karin avait sorti sa PSP et passait sa colère en tapant sur des monstres virtuels. Gabriella la regarda un instant puis retourna à son planning. Il se passa quelques minutes puis un grognement furieux s'éleva dans la salle. Karin se leva, prête à jeter sa console par terre.

- Saloperie, grogna-t-elle.

- Non, ne fais pas ça, intervint l'arrancar. Tu pourrais le regretter, plus tard!  
Karin jeta un coup d'oeil à sa PSP puis s'approcha du bureau où elle la déposa.

- T'as qu'a essayer si tu veux, fit la gamine avant de partir à la recherche de son père.  
L'arrancar regarda un instant l'instrument en se demandant ce que c'était puis le prit soigneusement entre ses mains et regarda l'écran noir sur lequel de grosses lettres rouges indiquaient "GAME OVER" sans savoir ce qu'elle devait en faire. Sans le faire exprès, elle appuya sur l'une des touche et la partie reprit sous ses yeux affolés.

- Eh Karin, reviens, ça bouge! ... Karin, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
La gamine ne l'entendit même pas et Gabriella se retrouva à affronter des armées de monstre en appuyant au hasard sur les boutons. Quand Isshin passa avec sa fille derrière lui, un quart d'heure plus tard, l'arrancar était tellement absorbé dans le jeu qu'elle ne les remarqua même pas!

Les fillettes partirent à l'école et Gabriella vit Hitsugaya les suivre sans un mot. Isshin et elle tombèrent dans la petite routine qu'ils avaient instauré après l'arrivée de l'arrancar. Tout en accueillants les patients, et en jouant avec la PSP quand il n'y en avait pas, une partie de l'esprit de Gabriella était centré sur les soeurs de Ichigo et sur leur école, afin de veiller de loin sur elle. A la moindre alerte, elle était prête à filer à leur secours. Bien que sa perception soit amoindrie par son gigai, elle restait suffisante pour garder les fillettes à l'oeil et surveiller Hitsugaya qui restait non loin d'elles, pour quelque obscure raison connue de lui seul.

La matinée s'écoula ainsi, partagée entre travail et jeu vidéo. Mais tout en affrontant des démons virtuels, Gabriella se demandait comment ça se passait au Hueco Mundo. Elle avait appris lorsqu'elle avait appelé la forteresse pour faire son premier rapport que les shinigami avaient lancé une attaque contre Las Noches, sans succès, et que Aizen avait été blessé. Gin était en charge de Las Noches et de ses troupes jusqu'au rétablissement de leur maître. L'arrancar avait regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour donner un coup de main à ses amis mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle espérait simplement que les shinigami allaient se tenir tranquille à présent, ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

Tandis qu'elle remplissait le dossier d'un patient qui venait d'arriver pour un rendez-vous, sa PSP allumée posée sur son bureau, la porte de la clinique s'ouvrit en silence. Gabriella leva les yeux et vit approcher un type étrange, vêtu d'un imperméable blanc passé par dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Plutôt élégant, il faisait tourner autour de son index droit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une casquette à carreau, mais pas le genre de casquette que portaient les ados, plutôt celles qu'on retrouvait parfois sur la tête des jeunes hommes prenant soin de leur apparence. Elle le regarda approcher, d'un pas confiant, arborant un sourire tout en dents qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de Ichimaru. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coupés au carré et sa frange retombait sur des yeux noisettes brillant de malice.

- Bonjour, annonça-t-elle sans parvenir à détacher son regard du nouveau venu. Que puis-je faire pour vous.  
Il s'accouda nonchalamment au bureau de la réceptionniste et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Hello, petite, je dois parler avec Kurosaki-san, c'est important.

- Vous avez rendez-vous? Demanda simplement Gabriella sans parvenir à détacher son regard du blond.

- Nop! Répondit-il simplement. Dis lui simplement que Hirako veut le voir.  
Gabriella haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui lui permettait de penser que Isshin allait décaler ses rendez-vous juste pour lui.

- Hirako?

- Ouaip! Hirako Shinji, c'est moi.  
Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et l'arrancar se demanda pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce drôle de type.

- Alors euh ...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil au badge que l'arrancar avait accroché à ses vêtements.

- Aiko-chan, tu veux bien appeler Isshin-kun pour moi?

_"Isshin-kun? Ce type pourrait presque être le fils de Kurosaki-san!"_.  
Lui lançant un regard suspicieux, Gabriella se leva et se rendit dans la salle de soin où Isshin achevait d'ausculter une femme enceinte.

- Kurosaki-san, il y a un type à l'accueil qui veut absolument vous voir.

- Il a rendez-vous?  
Gabriella secoua la tête.

- Non, il a simplement dit qu'il s'appelait Hirako, comme si son nom suffisait pour vous faire venir à lui.  
Isshin laissa tomber son stéthoscope sur le sol.

- Hirako Shinji?

- Oui!  
Il y eut un craquement sinistre et Gabriella se rendit compte que Isshin serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sinistre que même la présence des shinigami autour de sa famille ne lui avait pas suscité.

- Bien, fit-il d'une voix dans laquelle l'arrancar sentait nettement la colère. Dis lui d'attendre. Je finis l'examen de Tanaka-san et je m'occupe de lui.

- D'accord. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé.  
Gabriella adressa un sourire aimable à la femme qui était assise sur la table d'auscultation avant de sortir. Dans la salle d'attente, elle trouva Hirako assis à sa place, sans aucune gêne et occupé à jouer avec la PSP de Karin. Fronçant les sourcils devant le sans-gêne de ce type, Gabriella se posta près de lui et toussota sèchement pour attirer son attention.

- Kurosaki-san vous demande de bien vouloir attendre qu'il termine l'examen de sa patiente.  
Un grand sourie satisfait apparu sur le visage du blond. Gabriella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer méchamment qu'il avait vraiment de grandes dents!

- Ok! Merci, Aiko-chan, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Gabriella lui indiqua un siège parmi les patients puis repris sa place tandis que le blond continuait à s'amuser avec la PSP.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, environ, Isshin raccompagna madame Tanaka à la porte de la clinique puis se tourna vers son visiteur, l'air sombre. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua de le suivre. Hirako sauta sur ses pieds et posa la PSP sur le bureau de Gabriella avec un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de disparaître dans le couloir derrière Isshin.

Isshin avait à peine fermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui que Hirako se retrouva brutalement saisit par le col de sa chemise et plaqué contre un mur. Ses yeux noisettes plongèrent dans ceux, assombris par la colère, du médecin.

- Isshin ... commença-t-il.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi, après ce qui s'est passé, Hirako? Gronda Isshin.  
Le vizard ne fit rien pour se libérer, comprenant parfaitement la colère de l'autre homme.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Isshin?

- Comment avez-vous pu laisser Ichigo tomber entre les mains des shinigami sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider?  
Hirako baissa les yeux et eut la décence de paraître honteux.

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que je l'ai fait Isshin, tu sais que je l'aime bien ce gamin.

- A d'autre, grogna le médecin en arrachant le blond du mur.  
Il le poussa sans ménagement et Hirako, trébuchant sur une pile de dossiers médicaux, s'affala de tout son long dans la petite pièce, entraînant des piles de dossiers dans sa chute.

- Nous avons toujours pris les décisions à la majorité, révéla le blond d'une voix lente et basse, le regard fixé sur le sol constellé de papiers. Il se trouve que cette fois j'étais obligé de me ranger à l'avis des autres et d'abandonner Ichigo-kun. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur. Ca a certainement été l'un des choix les plus difficile de ma vie, et dieu sait que j'en ai fait!  
Isshin continuait à le fixer d'un regard meurtrier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Mais ça m'a tellement rongé que je n'en ai pas dormi pendant des semaines.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, ironisa Isshin d'un ton lugubre. Que viens-tu faire ici?  
Hirako se décida enfin à bouger et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol sans se soucier de la poussière souillant son par-dessus blanc.

- Je viens pour avoir des nouvelles.

- J'en ai pas, mentit le médecin.  
Hirako lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne chercha pas à le faire parler.

- Dis moi simplement si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

- Que ...  
Hirako déglutit avec peine tant cette ide le révulsait.

- Qu'il a rejoint Aizen!  
Isshin l'observa un instant, puis il confirma d'un geste sec de la tête.

- C'est vrai.  
Isshin ne put empêcher une partie de lui de se réjouir devant l'air horrifié du vizard.

- Mais ...  
Hirako ne semblait pas trouver de mots pour exprimer ce que cette affirmation lui inspirait, mais le désespoir visible sur son visage parlait pour lui. Un silence pensant plana sur la petite salle pendant quelques minutes puis le vizard repris la parole.

- C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de subir la pire défaite de sa vie. J'aurai dû réagir, me battre pour lui, pour le sauver. Mais j'ai préféré me taire et voilà le résultat. Ichigo est entre les griffes de ce monstre.  
Isshin eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Actuellement, Ichigo est très content d'être à Las Noches, fit-il, éprouvant l'irrésistible envie d'achever Hirako par ces mots. Aizen le considère comme un égal et le traite comme tel. Ce qui doit le changer vu que pour les shinigami il n'a jamais été qu'une roue de secours sans importance.  
Hirako ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, mais l'horreur qui transparu dans ses yeux suffit à rassasier la partie de Isshin qui se délectait à le voir souffrir.

- Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire contre ça, soupira-t-il.  
Il porta la main à la poche de sa blouse de médecin et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il s'en colla une dans le bec et l'alluma aussitôt avant d'en prendre une longue bouffée.

- Tu ne fais rien pour ramener Ichigo? Demanda le vizard au bout d'un moment.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, répondit le médecin en exhalant un nuage de fumée par le nez. Je suis incapable de protéger Ichigo contre les shinigami, contrairement à Aizen et Ichimaru.  
Il songea aussi à cette étrange arrancar qu'il avait vu le soir de Noël mais n'en parla pas.

- Vous pourriez fuir!

- Pour allez où? Ils nous retrouveraient où qu'on aille. Et puis ... Ils ont tué son corps!  
Hirako leva vivement la tête:

- Quoi?

- Les shinigami ont tué le corps de Ichigo avec son mod-soul dedans. On l'a enterré peu avant Noël. Officiellement, Ichigo est mort pour ce monde.  
Hirako poussa un profond soupire.

- Tout ça par ma faute, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.  
Isshin exhala un nouvelle bouffé de fumée sans chercher à le contredire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Las Noches était décidément trop calme en ce moment. Pas de bruit, pas de bagarre, pas de Gabriella pour courir dans tous les coins, même pas de Urielle pour poursuivre Gin. Ichigo s'était longtemps demandé pour quelles obscures raisons les arrancar se tenaient si tranquilles depuis quelques jours. Était-ce parce que leur maître devait se reposer pour se remettre de ses blessures? C'était peu probable, certains arrancar comme Grimmjow n'avaient jamais caché le peu de respect qu'ils avaient pour Aizen. Il fallut quelque temps au rouquin pour se rendre compte que les arrancar se tenaient tranquilles en raison de la prochaine sélection des nouveaux espada. Aucun des candidats ne voulaient perdre ses chances d'accéder à ce prestigieux rang en raison d'un bagarre de couloir ou quelque autre stupidité du même genre.

A vrai dire, Ichigo se fichait bien de savoir qui serait sélectionné ou pas. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des candidats et à bien y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas les connaître. Sa préoccupation principale était à des années lumières des espada en ce moment. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour Aizen. Bien que Szayel lui ait permis de regagner sa chambre la veille, étant donné qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, ses yeux restaient extrêmement sensible et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait retrouver la vue un jour. Szayel avait dû apprendre à Lorn de quelle manière faire les bandages qui protégeaient toujours les yeux de son maître. Cette situation déprimait presque Ichigo. Il détestait voir Sosuke cloué au lit et encore d'avantage le voir se cogner contre les meubles, les rares fois où il l'avait vu en dehors de son lit. Il ne s'occupait même plus de ses entraînements et en avait confié la direction à Gin et à Urielle, ce qui n'était la meilleure des solution vu que les deux ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis l'intrusion des shinigami.

Avec un soupir, le rouquin se dirigea vers l'escalier le ramenant à la tour où se trouvaient ses quartiers. Il avait passé une heure à observer sa famille dans la salle de surveillance, mais ça n'avait pas suffit à lui ôter ses préoccupations de la tête. Il était content de que sa famille aille bien, et que Gabriella prenne sa mission à coeur, mais, pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il secoua la tête en se demandant quel genre de fils, ou de frère, pouvait faire passer ses intérêts avant sa propre famille. Il n'était qu'un misérable. Grognant, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et serra le poing sur ses longues mèches rousses.

- Tout va bien, Ichigo-kun? Fit une voix.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir Urielle le regarder avec inquiétude. Contrairement à l'habitude, elle n'était pas accompagné de Gin, mais de deux arrancar qui semblaient décidés à la suivre partout ou elle allait.

- Ouais, mentit-il.  
Il lâcha ses cheveux et se redressa dignement, mais le regard inquiet de l'Archange ne le quittait pas.

- Ou est Gin? Demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention de l'arrancar.  
Un instant son visage se contracta en une moue douloureuse et ses lèvres se serrèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fine ligne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle de sa voix douce, bien que plus froide qu'à l'habitude.  
Elle détourna le regard et s'entêta à fixer un point invisible sur le mur à sa droite.

- Et pour tout dire, je m'en fiche complètement.  
Ichigo vit parfaitement que c'était un pur mensonge, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Un instant, le regard triste de l'arrancar erra sur les murs avant de revenir se poser sur lui. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Bien entendu, Urielle avait toujours cette tristesse en elle, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi visible. Un instant, l'envie d'aller botter le cul de Gin le tenta mais il resta là ou il était, les yeux fixés sur le visage doux et triste de l'arrancar.

- Tu as été voir les shinigami? Demanda-t-elle, soudain.  
A l'issue de l'intrusion, quelque jours plus tôt, les arrancar avait réussi à faire prisonnière une poignée de shinigami, parmi lesquels se trouvaient Yamada Hanatarô et Kurotsuchi Nemu. Cependant, il n'avait pas désiré les voir, ni l'un ni l'autre, laissant à Gin et à Grimmjow le soin de les interroger. Le rouquin savait qu'ils étaient enfermés quelque part dans les cellules de Las Noches, mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire à eux. Il pouvait très bien pourrir sur place pour ce qu'il en avait à faire.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Je comprends, fit simplement Urielle de sa voix douce.  
Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire triste.

- Et la salle commune? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oh! ... Je ne m'en suis pas occupée ces derniers jours. Je n'avais pas envie.  
Ichigo comprenait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Urielle n'avait plus envie de faire, ces derniers jours, à commencer par suivre Gin dans les couloirs en essayant de se faire adopter.

- Ah, vous voilà, fit-une voix.  
Quand on parle du renard! Ichigo leva la tête et vit Gin s'approcher d'eux à pas vifs. Le rouquin lança un regard furtif vers Urielle qui ne montrait aucun signe d'avoir remarqué la présence de l'ancien capitaine.

- Sosuke veux nous voir tous les trois le plus vite possible, annonça Gin sans regarder Urielle.  
Ichigo hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du renard qui retournait vers les appartements d'Aizen. Urielle échangea quelques mots avec la gamine blonde qui l'accompagnait et laissa ses deux compagnons sur place avant de suivre Ichigo.

Lorn les fit entrer dans les appartements de son maître et les guida en silence vers la chambre de ce dernier avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot. Aizen les attendait, assis dans son lit, adossé à plusieurs oreillers. Son kimono entrouvert laissait voir les bandages qu'il portait encore autour de la taille et ses yeux restaient cachés sous une épaisse couche de compresses et de pansements. Il tourna la tête vers eux quand ils entrèrent et leur adressa un sourire.

- Tu as fais vite, Gin, félicita-t-il. Asseyez vous donc.  
Il leur désigna d'un geste de la main les sièges placés près de son lit. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous installer pour reprendre la parole.

- Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai une mission très importante à vous confier.  
Pas de réponses, Ichigo, Gin et Urielle attendant les ordres qu'il avait à leur donner.

- Voyez-vous, rester couché sans rien faire à au moins un avantage, commença Aizen. Ca permet de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé ces derniers jours: puisque nous ne pouvons plus empêcher les shinigami d'entrer au Hueco Mundo, empêchons les au moins d'entrer à Las Noches!

- Comment? Interrogea Ichigo, les yeux toujours fixés sur les bandages d'Aizen. Ils ont déjà prouvé que les murs ne les arrêtaient pas.

- C'est juste, Ichigo-kun, répondit Sosuke en tournant la tête vers lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à autre chose pour renforcer nos murs.  
Il se tut pour ménager le suspens et les autres attendirent en silence qu'il se décide à leur faire partager son idée.

- Le Shakonmaku, fit simplement Aizen avec un sourire de comploteur.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Gin en revanche semblait à la fois surpris et pensif.

- Le bouclier qui protège le Seireitei, fit-il en pinçant pensivement ses lèvre entre ses doigts.

- Précisément, Gin, approuva Aizen.  
Ichigo et Urielle échangèrent un regard sans comprendre.

- Le Shakonmaku protège le Seireitei des intrusions extérieures. C'est la barrière que tes amis et toi avaient transpercé en entrant au Seireitei, tu te souviens, Ichigo-kun.  
Les souvenirs de cette aventure lui revirent en mémoire.

- Oui, c'est à cause de cette foutue barrière qu'on a été éparpillé aux quatre coins de cette stupide ville.  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Mais si on a pu forcer cette barrière, les shinigami le pourront aussi, non? Demanda Ichigo.

- Non, répondit calmement Aizen, parce que pour traverser le Shakonmaku vous avez été aidé par les petits secrets de Kukakku Shiba. Ici, sans elle, et sans qui ressemble à son boulet de canon, les shinigami n'ont aucune chance de traverser la barrière.  
Ichigo resta muet un instant, réfléchissant à la situation.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, repris Aizen, ainsi je ne pense pas que nous puissions copier le Shakonmaku en entier, mais ce sera suffisant pour ce que nous voulons en faire.

- Et comment on est sensé copier ce truc? Demanda Ichigo.

- J'allais y venir, Ichigo-kun. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai convoqué tous les trois.  
Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre:

- Vous allez vous rendre au Seireitei, pénétrer dans les archives et voler les plan du générateur du Shakonmaku.  
A l'entendre ça semblait si facile mais Ichigo savait que ça ne le serait certainement pas.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on entre au Seireitei avec ce truc en place. Tu as dis toi même que ça empêchait les intrusions extérieures.

- Ce serait vrai si vous essayiez d'y entrer depuis le Rukongai, Ichigo-kun, mais je sais que Urielle-chan est capable d'ouvrir un garganta menant directement à l'intérieur des murs du Seireitei, n'est-ce pas?  
L'arrancar réfléchit un instant.

- Hé bien, si quelques Gillian ont réussi à franchir cette barrière avec une Negacion, pour sauver trois traîtres encerclés, je pense qu'ils est possible pour un arrancar, ou un hollow très puissant, d'ouvrir un garganta directement dans la ville des shinigami ... Même si ça n'a encore jamais été tenté.  
Aizen sourit.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Et ensuite, insista Ichigo. Comment on va trouver ces archives et ces plans?  
Aizen se tourna vers Gin.

- Ca c'est moi qui m'en occuperait, fit le renard avec un sourire. J'ai eu la garde des archives pendant cinquante ans. Je sais où les trouver et où chercher les plans.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard interrogateur mais le renard ne rajouta rien.

- Et moi, j'y vais pour quoi? Demanda Ichigo, qui se sentait de trop. Vu que je ne peux ni ouvrir de garganta et que je ne connais rien de ces archives?  
Son ton était plus abrupte que d'habitude et Aizen y sentit parfaitement la touche de reproche et de colère du jeune homme.

- Eh bien, je pensais simplement que tu voudrais y aller, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et produisit un hoquet de surprise.

- Euh ... bin ... OK! Fit-il, penaud.  
Le sourire de Sosuke s'agrandit.

- Parfait. Préparez-vous et allez-y dès que vous serez prêts. Mais souvenez-vous, les shinigami ne doivent surtout pas vous trouver dans les archives et ils ne doivent pas non plus faire le liens entre votre visite et ces archives. S'ils devinent ce que nous préparons, ça leur ôtera le plaisir de la surprise, n'est-ce pas.  
Les autres approuvèrent avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, comprenant que la réunion était terminée.

- Ichigo-kun, rappela Aizen avant que le rouquin ne sorte.  
Celui-ci se retourna laissant Urielle et Gin partir devant.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien, assura l'ancien capitaine.  
Ichigo resta sans voix pendant un instant avant de se reprendre:

- Mais ... je ne m'inquiète pas! Bégaya-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Ichigo, je suis aveugle, pas idiot, répondit avec un sourire chaleureux. Je sais parfaitement que tu t'inquiètes, ça se sent dans ton reiatsu.  
Le jeune homme chercha désespérément quelque chose à répondre, mais ne trouva rien.

- Je suis flatté que tu puisses t'inquiéter pour moi, reprit Aizen, mais tu devrais penser à toi avant tout. La mission qui t'attend risque d'être très dangereuse. Tu ne pourras pas te défendre correctement si tu as la tête ailleurs. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et sois prudent.  
Ichigo hocha silencieusement la tête avant de se rendre compte que Aizen ne pouvais pas le voir.

- Je vais m'y efforcer, affirma-t-t-il alors.

- C'est bien, Ichigo-kun.  
Comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée, le rouquin quitta la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il retrouva Gin et Urielle qui semblaient décider à s'ignorer mutuellement. Ils ne posèrent aucune question et, d'un commun accord, chacun se dirigea vers ses quartier pour se préparer au départ, avec l'accord tacite de se rejoindre dans la salle du trône dès que tout serait prêt.

Quand Ichigo arriva dans la salle du trône, Zangetsu sur le dos, il y trouva Urielle, seule, qui regardait en direction du siège d'Aizen, l'air ailleurs. Ichigo s'approcha d'elle en laissant échapper une petite quantité de son reiatsu pour la prévenir de sa présence, au cas où elle ne l'aurais pas entendu entrer. Il avait appris à être prudent avec les arrancar. Certains pouvaient avoir des réactions violentes quand on les prenait par surprise même sans mauvaises intentions.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- A rien, soupira-t-elle.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- En fait, je pensais à avant.

- Avant?  
Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Avant, quand j'étais encore un seigneur et non un petit soldat aux ordres d'un autre. Quand j'étais libre d'arpenter le ciel du Hueco Mundo sans autres limites que celles que je voulais bien me fixer. Quand ma vie était moins compliquée.  
Elle tourna vers lui un regard dans lequel il pu voir une tristesse sans borne, mais aucune colère.

- J'ai perdu mes ailes et ma liberté et pour recevoir quoi en retour?

- Moi! S'écria le rouquin, alarmé.  
Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il la saisit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
Un instant, Urielle hésita, puis elle passa les bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et sembla s'y accrocher, comme un naufragé s'accroche à un rochet pour ne pas couler.

- Merci, Ichigo-kun, soupira-t-elle.  
D'une main, Ichigo caressa les long cheveux bleutés de l'arrancar en maudissant Gin. Une si belle créature, fière et indomptable réduite à ça à cause de lui. Quel gâchis!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la salle. Ichigo et Urielle se séparèrent lentement, sans chercher à se cacher. Depuis combien de temps Gin était là? Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le dire, mais à l'air passablement agacé que Ichigo vit sur son visage, visiblement assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Urielle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, se contentant de garder les yeux fixés sur le trône de pierre d'Aizen. Gin la regarda un instant, en silence et Ichigo vit avec satisfaction une pointe de regret et de jalousie dans son regard. Bien fait!

- Vous êtes prêts? Lança le renard d'une voix étrangement crispée.  
Ichigo eut du mal à cacher un sourire vengeur.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.  
Urielle resta un instant sans bouger. Ichigo ne sut dire si c'était parce qu'elle ignorait sciemment Gin ou parce qu'elle était plongée dans ses idées noires. Gin toussota pour attirer son attention.

- Si tu veux bien te permettre, fit-il en désignant l'arche sur le coté de la salle.  
Urielle lança un regard indifférent vers l'ancien capitaine puis vers le dispositif avant de s'en approcher enfin. Elle leva une main.

- Essaie de nous envoyer dans un coin désert du Seireitei, intervint Gin.  
Urielle ne répondit pas et rien ne permettait de savoir si elle avait entendu ou pas. Elle se contenta de serrer le poing un instant, se concentrant sur sa tâche puis elle ouvrit lentement la main et claqua des doigts. Un garganta s'ouvrit au centre de l'arche. De l'autre coté du passage, ils purent voir un coin de terre complètement nue, comme de la roche, et plus loin, les ruine du Sôkyoku.

- Parfait, fit Gin en s'avançant.  
Urielle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ichigo par dessus son épaule.

- Sois prudent, le passage n'est pas très stable. Leur espèce de bouclier doit provoquer des interférences. Si tu tombes dans le vide, tu seras perdu entre les mondes pour l'éternité.

- Sympa, commenta simplement le rouquin.  
Gin fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la nuque de Urielle se demandant visiblement pourquoi l'arrancar ne prenait la peine de ne prévenir que le gamin. Il aurait pu se dire qu'elle croyait le rouquin tout simplement incapable de traverser un garganta sans aide, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Si Urielle ne parlait qu'à Ichigo s'était bien parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Depuis l'intrusion, elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait rien. Ne plus avoir Urielle derrière lui, lui laissait une désagréable impression de vide et le froid qui émanait de l'arrancar quand elle le voyait n'était ni agréable, ni accueillant. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même n'est-ce pas?

La pote de la salle s'ouvrit en grinçant, interrompant ses réflexions. Tous les trois se tournèrent pour voir entrer Szayel chargé d'un énorme sac. L'arrancar s'approcha d'eux et posa son sac à ses pieds. Gin lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'arrancar aux cheveux rose remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'expliquer:

- Aizen-sama m'a fait prévenir que vous partiez au Seireitei. C'est pour ça que je vous apporte une vingtaine de mes yeux espions, pour que vous les emmeniez avec vous.

- On a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, objecta Gin, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
L'arrancar lui adressa un sourire supérieur, comme s'il ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Justement, vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper, affirma-t-il. Déposez-les quelque part au Seireitei et je me charge de les installer d'ici.  
Gin lança un regard dubitatif au sac puis hocha sèchement la tête.

- OK!  
Il se saisit du sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

- Bon, remuez-vous, on a pas toute la nuit, grogna-t-il aux deux autres.  
Ca lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Ichigo et un peu plus de froid glacial de celle de Urielle. L'arrancar s'avança d'un pas vers l'ouverture et, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'élança dans le passage d'un sonido si rapide qu'elle sembla disparaître comme par magie.

- Hééééééé! Appela Ichigo avant de la suivre.  
Gin poussa un soupir à mi chemin entre agacement et dépit puis il s'élança à son tour dans le passage. Szayel se contenta de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air satisfait.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La traversée s'effectua sans incident et tous les trois se retrouvèrent bientôt de l'autre coté du Garganta sur la colline du Sôkyoku. Il faisait nuit et sous leurs pieds, brillaient les lumière du Seireitei. Les rues étaient calmes, des patrouilles faisaient des rondes dans tous les quartiers, essentiellement ceux des divisions. La ville ne semblait pas en état d'alerte comme Ichigo s'y attendait. Les shinigami devaient vraiment être sûrs d'eux et de leurs maudits murs, comme si rien ne pouvaient venir les menacer ici. Ils avaient torts.

Gin laissa tomber le sac de Szayel au sol et l'ouvrit pour libérer les yeux espions qu'il contenait. Lentement les globes munies de minuscules ailes s'élevèrent dans le ciel nocturne avant de s'éparpiller aux quatre vents, probablement guidés par l'arrancar ou par le programme qu'il avait créé pour eux. Se détournant de l'étrange nuée qui s'élevait au dessus de lui, il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Urielle avait les yeux fixés sur ce qui restait de l'échafaud tandis que Ichigo scrutaient la ville en contrebas.

- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il. On a une sacrée route jusqu'à la troisième division et on doit la parcourir sans se faire repérer.  
Ichigo hocha la tête, tandis que Urielle se contentait de lui lançait un regard par dessus son épaule.

La descente de la falaise, par un chemin escarpé qui échappait à la surveillance des shinigami leur pris près d'une heure. Leur infiltration en ville se fit ensuite lentement et laborieusement, chacun d'eux devant se faufiler d'ombre en zones couvertes pour ne pas se faire repérer. Gin ne leur fit pas prendre le chemin le plus direct, préférant éviter le voisinage des divisions, et esquiver leur patrouilles. Ils traversèrent un quartier résidentiel, certainement occupé par des nobles vue les énormes maisons et les superbes jardins, puis il leur fit traverser une sorte de jardin public, complètement désert et plongé dans l'ombre. Un croissant de lune brillait lugubrement au dessus d'eux, ne leur offrent pas beaucoup de lumière et les ombres décharnées des branches nues s'agitaient dans le vent, produisant des crissements sinistres qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Ils avançaient prudemment, à l'affût du moindre signe indiquant que les shinigami les avait repéré. La main de Gin ne quittait pas la tsuka de son zanpakutô tandis que Ichigo sursautait en empoignant Zangetsu au moins bruit. Urielle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, suspicieuse. Après une longue et irritante marche, les façades imposantes et les fenêtres obscures de la caserne de la troisième division se dressèrent enfin devant eux. Gin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils quittèrent le couverts des arbres et traversèrent la rue en faisant attention à ne pas être vue, avant de sauter au dessus du haut mur d'enceinte de la caserne. La cour intérieur était déserte, à la grande satisfaction de Gin. Il se laissa tomber de l'autre coté du mur et se plaqua contre la façade d'un bâtiment avant de jeter un coup d'oeil discret au coin du mur. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Ichigo et Urielle que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient le suivre. Tous les trois s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment.

La caserne était tranquille, sombre et vide. La majorité des shinigami avaient regagné leurs quartiers où leurs maison, pour ceux qui ne vivaient pas à la caserne, pour la nuit. Une poignée étaient en patrouilles à l'extérieur et encore moins de garde à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Gin les guida dans un labyrinthe de couloirs tous semblables, évitant les gardes et les quartiers d'habitation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au renard pour se rendre compte que les tours de garde et les patrouilles étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait mis en place quand il était encore capitaine. Kira n'avait visiblement pas fais trop d'efforts d'organisation.

Après avoir soigneusement navigué dans les couloirs, ils finirent par arriver devant une lourde grille barrant l'accès à un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous la caserne. Gin tira une énorme clé de sa manche et entrepris de déverrouiller la porte, laissant passer ses équipiers il ferma la grille sans bruit derrière lui, content qu'elle ne grince pas sur ses gonds. Ils descendirent le long escaliers pour déboucher dans une sorte de grand hall sombre dans les murs duquel se découpaient plusieurs portes portant des plaques de métal. Gin passa les doigts sur chacune d'elle, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'elles disaient, puis il ouvrit l'une des porte.

- C'est ici, chuchota-t-il.  
Tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle qu'il venait d'ouvrir et le renard ferma doucement la porte derrière eux, la laissant entrouverte pour ne pas faire de bruit. A l'aveuglette, il s'approcha d'une table, manquant de la renverser et alluma une lampe. Une lueur tremblotante s'éleva dans la salle avant de forcir et de devenir une flamme lumineuses qui leur révéla de longues rangées d'étagères couvertes de documents poussiéreux.

Gin alluma deux autres lampes et les tendit à Ichigo et Urielle. Il s'avança vers la première rangée d'archive et jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaque de la bibliothèque à la lueur de la lampe. Il inspecta ensuite celles des deux autres rangées entourant la première, l'air dubitatif.

- Bon, c'est là que la galère commence, soupira-t-il. On cherche trois rouleaux de parchemin placés dans des tubes de cartons vert et portant le sceau des Quarante six.  
Il leur montra le-dit sceau placardé sur un autre document.

- Des rubans et pompons verts sont pris dans la cire des sceaux et vous trouverez aussi la signature de Yamamoto la marque du Seireitei sur l'autre coté du rouleau. Ramenez-moi tout ce que vous trouverez correspondant à cette description, je verrai si c'est ça où pas. Essayez de vous souvenir ou vous avez trouvé les rouleaux, mieux vaux les remettre à leurs place pour que les shinigami ne se rendent compte de rien.  
Urielle et Ichigo hochèrent la tête en silence avant de partir chacun de leur coté.

La salle était glaciale, légèrement humide, comme le prouvait la couche de moisissure couvrant la majorité des document. L'air saturé de poussière, sentait le renfermé et le vieux papier et piquait le nez d'une manière très dérangeante. Quelques éternuements se firent entendre. Bien que tous les trois fassent très attentions à ne pas faire de bruit, le parquet grinçait sous leurs poids et leurs pas soulevaient de petit nuages de poussière. Les pages des documents craquaient sous leurs doigts quand ils les feuilletaient et ils n'auraient pas été surpris de les voir tomber en poussière au moindre souffle de vent.

Gin avait pris place sur une sorte de mezzanine tout au fond de la salle, sur laquelle les étagères étaient placées perpendiculairement à celles de la salle. Il était monté sur un escabeau pour fouiller le dernier rayon de l'une des bibliothèque et observait, par dessus le meuble, Urielle qui arpentait l'une des allées de la salle, plusieurs rouleaux dans les bras, les yeux fixés sur les documents qui s'étalaient sur les rayons. Un instant, il en oublia sa recherche pour suivre les mouvements gracieux de l'arrancar. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'elle était la seule à ne pas faire craquer le plancher usé sous ses pas légers et calculés. Il la regarda tendre une main vers un autre rouleau correspondant à la description qu'il avait donné. Ce simple geste ne lui avait jamais paru aussi élégant! Il soupira et s'accouda au rayon sans la quitter des yeux, mais son observation fut de courte durée. Quelque chose de dur lui cogna l'arrière du crâne, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

- Si tu regrettes t'a qu'à lui dire, lança Ichigo, les sourcils froncés, brandissant le rouleau avec lequel il l'avait frappé.  
Gin ne répondit pas et prit le rouleau pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Déroulant les documents, il secoua la tête.

- Nop, c'est pas ça Ichigo-chan!  
Le rouquin grogna quelque chose que le renard ne comprit pas avant de lui fourrer six autres rouleaux dans les bras. Il repartit vers la partie des archives qu'il fouillait, sans attendre le résultat. Gin se tourna à nouveau vers la salle, mais Urielle avait changé d'allée et n'était plus visible. Retenant à grand peine un soupir, il ouvrit l'un des rouleaux confié par Ichigo pour en inspecter le contenu.

Urielle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé dans cette salle à farfouiller des étagères bourrées de doucement couverts de poussière et de moisissure. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs rouleaux correspondant à la description donné par Gin et les gardait soigneusement dans ses bras, serré contre sa poitrine, hésitant à aller trouver Gin pour les lui remettre. Elle aurait bien voulu les remettre à Ichigo pour qu'il le fasse pour elle mais il était de l'autre coté de la salle et elle n'allait pas le déranger dans ses recherches pour ça. Avec un soupir, elle se résolu à aller voir Gin pour lui donner ses trouvailles.

Elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle quand un bruit attira son attention. Un grincement qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux du parquet venait de raisonner non loin derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa ses rouleaux sur le sol et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Ses sens de prédateurs à l'affût, elle cherchait la moindre indication sur ce qu'elle chassait. La porte de la salle grinça, pas suffisamment pour être entendu dans toute la salle mais assez pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Se faufilant dans cette direction avec souplesse, elle arriva près de la porte sans avoir fait le moindre bruit et ses sens en alerte lui indiquèrent aussitôt une présence derrière le panneau de métal. Une respiration précipité, un coeur tambourinant dans une poitrine et un léger reiatsu s'échappant d'un shinigami malgré ses efforts pour le retenir. Quelqu'un les espionnait par la porte entrouverte. Se rassemblant comme un félin se préparant à l'attaque, l'arrancar bondit sans prévenir et, ouvrant la porte à la volée, se saisit de l'espion si rapidement qu'il ne put que laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Son zanpakutô tomba sur le sol, inutile. Attirés par le bruit de la courte lutte, Gin et Ichigo arrivèrent en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le rouquin.  
Il s'arrêta court en voyant Urielle et son prisonnier.

- On dirait que j'ai fait une belle prise, fit-elle avec un lent sourire.

- Izuru! S'exclama Gin en voyant le blondinet immobilisé par l'arrancar.  
Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son ancien supérieur.

- C'est bon, Urielle, tu peux le lâcher, fit le renard.  
L'arrancar lui lança un regard incrédule puis fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait et lâcha le blond. Celui-ci s'avança aussitôt vers Gin.

- Capitaine Ichimaru! Fit-il avec l'air de ne pas croire que son ancien supérieur se trouvait bien devant lui.

- Plus maintenant, Izuru, plus maintenant, rappela Gin avec un sourire amer.  
Le bond lança ensuite un regard vers Ichigo avant de se tourner vers Urielle. L'arrancar, agacée, fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et, les abandonnant, se dirigea vers l'endroit ou elle avait laissé ses trouvailles.

- Que faites-vous ici, entendit-elle le blond demander.

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir te répondre Izuru, fit simplement Gin.  
Urielle revint vers eux et, sans un mot, fourra les rouleaux dans les bras de Gin, sans aucune considération pour le secret de leur mission. Le blondinet haussa un sourcils en la regardant faire, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Gin.

- Si vous cherchez quelque chose, je peux vous aider, annonça-t-il.

- Et tu imagines qu'on va te faire confiance, lança Urielle d'une voix glaciale.  
Kira l'ignora, il se contenta de sortir quelque chose de son uniforme: une sorte de carnet, visiblement. Il le présenta à Gin qui ne put retenir un sourire. Agacée, Urielle s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant les shinigami de tout son être.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai fouillé à la recherche de la vérité.  
Gin pris le carnet et le feuilleta satisfait de voir que l'écriture de Kira se mêlait à présent à celle d'Aizen, de Tôsen et à la sienne.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas encore suffisant, Izuru, tu as trouvé la partie visible de l'iceberg, le reste est encore à découvrir.  
L'air déçu du shinigami amena un vrai sourire sur le visage du renard. Il tomba alors sur une page qui n'avait pas été écrite par son ancien vice-capitaine. Il inspecta l'écriture un instant, ronde et large, indubitablement féminine.

- Ah tiens, Hinamori aussi?  
Kira se contenta de hocher la tête. Gin lui rendit le carnet.

- Courage Izuru, tu finiras pas trouver.  
Le blondinet allait répliquer quand Urielle revint du fin fond de la salle avec d'autres rouleaux qu'elle fourra à nouveau dans les bras de Gin, sans se soucier de savoir si elle dérangeait ou non. Elle fit demi-tour sans un mot et retourna à la recherche de leur cible. Izuru la regarda faire, intimidé par l'air furieux de l'arrancar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, tranchante comme une lame. On attend bien gentiment que tu ais fini ta conversation avec Blondie ou on continue la mission?  
Kira ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que Gin lança un regard impérieux vers l'arrancar.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas carrément ce qu'on fait, tant que tu y est? Grogna-t-il.

- Ah, tiens, je pensais justement que tu allais le faire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Vu qu'il semble être si ... important!  
Elle cracha le dernier mot avec un dédain et une haine qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un instant Gin se demanda ce qui lui prenait avant de comprendre.

- Mais tu es jalouse!

- D'un stupide shinigami? Faut pas rêver! Cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.  
Un sourire moqueur fit surface sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Si on m'avais dis ça, commença-t-il. Urielle Angelis, jalouse!  
Il éclata de rire. Urielle fit un mouvement vers l'avant en plongeant la main dans sa manche droite. A ce moment, Ichigo, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là, cru bon d'intervenir. Il attrapa l'arrancar par le bras avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir son mouvement et l'entraîna avec lui vers les étagères qu'ils devaient encore fouiller.

- Laisse tomber, conseilla-t-il assez fort pour que Gin puisse l'entendre. C'est un abruti, tu t'en es bien rendu compte, ces derniers jours.  
Le rire de Gin mourut dans sa gorge le laissant muet, le regard fixé sur les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Mouais, grogna Urielle en réponse. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être stupide au point de tomber dans son piège. Gaby avait raison, finalement. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un petit soldat de plomb avec lequel il peut jouer en toute impunité.  
Cette dernière constatation avait le goût amer et salé des larmes qui coulaient en silence sur le visage de l'arrancar. Ichigo leva la main et essaya doucement les larmes avec sa manche.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci Ichigo-kun, c'est bon de t'avoir.  
Elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire, mais ne put qu'exécuter une grimace triste. Ichigo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, pour la réconforter, comme il le faisait quand ses soeurs étaient tristes.

A l'entrée de la salle, Gin regarda l'échange les sourcils froncés, plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage. Quel idiot! Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ce crétin? Il s'en serait donné des coups de pieds aux fesses. Levant les mains, il se massa les tempes des doigts en soupirant longuement. Kira le regarda faire, à la fois intrigué, inquiet et surpris.

- Tous va bien, capitaine?

- Non, rien ne va, soupira Gin.  
Il lança un regard vers le jeune homme et celui-ci sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se retrouva en train de regarder dans les yeux d'un bleu de glace de son ancien supérieur.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Izuru. Un idiot qui ne sais que faire souffrir les autres.  
Kira, ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait réellement, préféra ne rien dire et regarda Gin s'emparer des rouleaux posés à ses pieds et se diriger vers la table pour les examiner en silence.

Urielle ne se montra plus, Ichigo se chargeant d'apporter les nouveaux rouleaux à Gin, lui même. L'expression sinistre sur son visage démontrait tout le bien qu'il pensait du renard et même Kira ne trouva pas le courage de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Le manège dura plus de deux heures, Gin inspectant soigneusement ce qu'ils trouvaient, Kira regardant sans vraiment comprendre. Le silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle était si pesant qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Ichigo ne desserrait pas les dents lorsqu'il venait remettre une nouvelle fournée de rouleaux à Gin, et Kira avait abandonné l'idée de faire la conversation avec son ancien supérieur après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

Ichigo commençait à se dire que la recherche pouvait durer plusieurs jours quand un cri attira son attention, stoppant net tous ses mouvements.

- Ca y est, je les ai!  
Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le rouquin se hâta de rejoindre Gin. Celui-ci inspectait de grandes feuilles de parchemin à la lueur de sa lampe.

- C'est bien ça!  
Il replia puis roula soigneusement les feuillets avant de les remettre dans leurs rouleaux de cartons et des les mettre de coté.

- Maintenant, mieux vaut ranger tout ça.  
Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Blondie n'a qu'à le faire, il a l'air tellement utile, lança Urielle depuis l'un des rayon dans lequel elle se tenait encore.  
Kira rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- C'est à nous de le faire, grogna Gin. Les shinigami ne doivent pas savoir que nous somme venu faire ici.

- Vachement logique comme réaction, sachant que l'un d'eux nous observe depuis plus de deux heures, remarqua Urielle sans regarder Kira.

- Je lui fais confiance.  
Un petit rire amer se fit entendre.

- Ca fait au moins un! Ricana Urielle.  
Sans rien ajouter, elle vint s'emparer d'une brassée de rouleaux et retourna vers les rayons afin de les remettre à leurs places.

- Les étiquettes à leur extrémité indiquent où ils doivent retourner, lança Gin derrière elle.

- Je sais je suis pas idiote, grogna l'arrancar, contrairement à ce que tu crois.  
Gin lâcha un soupir agacé. Ichigo ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre plusieurs rouleaux et de les emmener.

Il leur fallut encore près d'une heure pour ranger tous les documents à leurs places. Urielle ne se fit plus entendre. Elle se contentait de venir cherchez de nouveaux rouleaux et de retourner dans les allées sans dire un mot. Le silence était revenu sur la salle, pesant et glacial. Kira ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Gin et cette arrancar mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, elle n'avait pas l'air commode et, pour dire la vérité, elle lui faisait peur.

Quand tous les rouleaux furent remis à leur place, Gin rangea les plans dans son kimono et se tourna vers ses acolytes. Le kimono blanc de Ichigo était couvert de poussières et une longue toile d'araignée s'était accroché aux cheveux de Urielle. Le renard leur conseilla de s'épousseter un peu avant de sortir, afin de ne pas trahir leur but s'ils faisaient de mauvaises rencontres. Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Kira.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Izuru, fit-il avec un sourire.  
Urielle leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire.

- Nous devons partir, je compte sur toi pour garder pour toi ce que tu as vu ce soir.

- Bien sûr capitaine.  
Gin lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu es un bon garçon, Izuru.  
Urielle, agacée, ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans le hall sans attendre les autres.

Lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent, elle les attendait, assise sur les marches à la hauteur de la grille fermant les escaliers. Sans rien dire, Gin ouvrit la grille et passa devant elle, suivit de Kira puis de Ichigo. L'arrancar se leva, épousseta son kimono du plat de la main puis suivit en silence. Devant elle, Kira attrapa Gin par la manche de son haori:

- Je vais vous faire sortir, suivez moi.  
Et il s'élança dans l'un des couloirs. Lentement, les trois autres le suivirent. Kira les guida dans un dédale de couloirs différent de celui qu'ils avaient pris pour entrer, les conduisant vers une autre partie de la division. Ichigo remarqua que Urielle gardait les yeux fixés sur la nuque du shinigami blond, la main fourrée dans sa manche, prête à lui sauter dessus à la moindre alerte. Elle ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance.

Kira les fit sortir par une porte donnant sur une espèce de place devant la caserne. Droit devant eux, à quelques distances, se dressaient les hautes et imposantes façades de la première division. Gin regarda autour de lui et ne remarqua pas la moindre patrouille en vue. Il se demanda pourquoi Kira les avait fait sortir par là. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé en guise d'interrogation.

- Il y a ... quelque chose ... que vous devez voir à la première division, bégaya le jeune homme. Hinamori et moi ... on a pensé que ... C'est ... Enfin, on aime pas ça.  
Il hésita un instant.

- Puisque vous êtes là ... Mieux vaut que vous le voyiez par vous même.  
Sur ses mots, il retourna dans sa caserne sans rien ajouter, les laissant se poser des questions. Ichigo lança un regard à Gin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?  
Le renard semblait intrigué et inquiet.

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Kira n'est pas un trouillard, assura-t-il. Quoi que les shinigami aient préparé, ça doit être assurément terrifiant pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

- Donc, on va voir? Conclu le rouquin.  
Gin hocha la tête, provoquant un nouveau soupir agacé de la part de Urielle.

Ils se faufilèrent parmi les ombres des murs et des arbres bordant la rue. Plus ils approchait de la première division, plus ils trouvèrent de shinigami sur leur route. Ils les évitèrent au prix d'un éreintant jeu de cache-cache qui mit rudement leurs nerfs à l'épreuve. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment sans avoir été vu. Gin se camoufla dans l'ombre d'un mur et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils contournèrent les façades du bâtiment, plongées dans l'ombre, puis arrivèrent sur l'avant de la caserne. La porte était gardée par une escouade de shinigami en arme, beaucoup plus qu'il y en avait habituellement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Gin.

- Il se passe bien quelque chose par ici! On doit entrer.  
Urielle surgit soudain de sa cachette et se dirigea droit vers les shinigami.

- Eh! S'écria l'un d'eux. Halte là! Qui êtes vous?

- Je suis la fée Dodo, répliqua l'arrancar avant de claquer des doigts.  
La glace figea instantanément les gardes sur place.

- Bonne nuit, les petits!  
Gin et Ichigo la rejoignirent.

- Dépêchons nous, les shinigami ont probablement repéré ton reiatsu, fit Gin. Les renforts vont se pointer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Oh, joie, répliqua l'arrancar d'un ton désabusé.  
Gin poussa la porte et entra dans la grande cour intérieure de la première division. Ce qu'il y trouva le figea sur place.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Urielle derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur la chose.

- On dirait un canon, renchérit Ichigo, visiblement intrigué.  
Le canon en question était placé sur un socle de près d'un mètre de haut, au centre de la cour. La silhouette générale de l'engin rappelait bien celle d'un canon, sauf si on exceptait l'espèce de pointe de lance qui se trouvait là où aurait dû se trouver sa bouche. D'énormes câble et tuyaux le reliait à de grosses machine noires placées aux quatre coins de la cour.

- Oui, c'est un canon à kido, confirma Gin.  
Les deux autres regardèrent Gin avec stupéfaction.

- C'est un ancien projet de la douzième division, continua Gin, lugubre. C'est capable de condenser le reiatsu ambiant en une sorte de rayon, semblable au cero, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant et destructeur.

- Tu veux dire que ce truc peut tirer sur Las Noches? Demanda Ichigo, atterré.

- Avec un passage ouvert vers le Hueco Mundo devant lui, oui.

- Il faut le détruire tant qu'on le peut, intervint Urielle en s'avançant.  
Des shinigami surgirent de toute part pour lui barrer la route.

- Arrière arrancar, s'écria l'un d'eux  
D'un geste de la main, Urielle les emprisonna tous dans la glace. Mais ce geste s'avéra inutile quand toute une armée de shinigami débarqua dans la cour, menés par Yamamoto en personne.

- Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo, traîtres envers la Soul Society, rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés, ordonna-t-il.

- Crève, vieux con, répliqua Ichigo en dégainant Zangetsu.  
Les shinigami s'élancèrent sur eux mais un mur de glace surgit de nulle part les arrêta net.

- Pas le temps de faire joujou avec la piétaille, grogna Urielle.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers le canon et pointa la main dans cette direction. Une boule lumineuse bleuté se forma au creux de sa paume avant de fuser vers le canon en un long rayon d'énergie de la même couleur. Frappée de plein fouet, l'arme explosa aussitôt, provoquant un énorme cratère dans la cour et projetant des débris partout autour d'elle. Le cero continua sa route, détruisant plusieurs murs et provoquant l'effondrement d'une partie de la caserne. Des hurlements de terreur montèrent des débris tandis que les shinigami, pris de court ne savaient plus s'ils devaient arrêter les intrus où aider les blessés. Les flammes de Yamamoto parvinrent à faire fondre la glace suffisamment pour créer un passage par lequel les shinigami s'engouffrèrent. Shinsô cueillit la première vague tandis qu'un Getsuga Tenshô éparpillaient les autres shinigami dans la cour. Urielle contempla les débris du canon tordu et calcinés au fond du cratère, satisfaite de constater que les shinigami ne pourraient pas le remettre en état. Un reiatsu flamboyant éclata dans son dos et elle se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Yamamoto.

- Tu vas mourir, arrancar!  
Elle le regarda de bas en haut, un air nettement dubitatif sur le visage.

- Ce serait étonnant, répondit-elle.  
Le zanpakutô du vieux fendit l'air, embrasant l'atmosphère mais il ne trouva que le vide. D'un sonido, Urielle s'était lancée entre Ichigo et Gin.

- On rentre! Ordonna-t-elle  
Claquant des doigts, elle ouvrit un garganta donnant sur le monde des vivants. Ichigo et Gin, abandonnant leurs adversaires, sa hâtèrent de s'engouffrer dedans. Avant de les suivre, Urielle adressa un signe de la main à Yamamoto:

- A la prochaine, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la faille.  
Le garganta se referma aussitôt, empêchant les shinigami de les suivre.

Urielle Gin et Ichigo se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble de Karakura. Il faisait encore nuit, mais le ciel s'éclaircissant indiquait que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ichigo replaça Zangetsu dans son dos avant de regarder autour de lui.

- Pourquoi on est pas à las Noches?

- Parce que c'était plus facile pour moi d'ouvrir un garganta vers le monde des vivants en si peu de temps, répondit Urielle. Mais on rentre maintenant.  
Levant une main, elle ouvrit un nouveau passage, à destination de Las Noches cette fois. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône.

- Et bien, c'était une drôle de nuit, affirma Ichigo en bâillant.

- Ce canon, fit Gin, pensif. Je ne pensais pas que les shinigami étaient capable de telles extrémités.  
Il secoua la tête.

- Enfin, on a eu ce qu'on voulait et le canon nous a servi de prétexte, après ça les shinigami ne se douteront jamais que notre but premier était les archives.

- Sauf si Blondie se met à siffler comme un oiseau chanteur, lança Urielle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

- Il ne le fera pas, assura Gin.  
L'arrancar ne répondit rien; se contentant de hausser les épaules. Gin tira les plan de son kimono.

- Faut que j'apporte ça à Sosuke, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi, je vais dormir, annonça Ichigo. Je suis crevé!  
Urielle garda pour elle ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire maintenant que leur mission était accomplie. Gin serra le poings sur les rouleaux et se redressa, la regardant un instant marcher vers la porte.

- A propos, Urielle! Appela-t-il.  
L'arrancar s'arrêta et lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis là bas!  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- Rien à foutre!  
La réponse claqua comme un fouet, glaciale et impitoyable, transperçant le renard comme une lame. Avec ça, l'arrancar quitta de la salle sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.


	11. Chapter 10: Roulement de tonnerre

Bonjour à tous. ^^  
Après vous avoir fait attendre, voici enfin le chapitre.  
Je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir encore pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, j'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps. Mais je vais faire un effort pour les prochaines, promis. ^^  
Merci pour vos commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

ROULEMENT DE TONNERRE.

- C'est inadmissible, vous m'entendez, inadmissible! Beuglait Yamamoto en frappant le sol de son bâton.  
Dans la salle personne ne pipa mot. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines présents restaient immobiles, tête basse, attendant que l'orage passe. Le vieux était dans une rage folle depuis la destruction de son précieux canon à kido et l'assurance par Urahara qu'il ne pourrait pas en mettre un autre au point avant des semaines voir des mois n'avait pas arrangé son humeur.

- Comment deux traîtres et un arrancar ont-ils pu s'introduire dans le Seireitei sans qu'aucun de vous ne s'en rende compte? Continuait Yamamoto, aveuglé par sa colère. Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusqu'au canon sans être repérés? Que faisiez-vous pendant qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement en ville sans être inquiétés? Vous preniez du bon temps, probablement! Et bien croyez moi, ce bon temps et bel et bien terminé! Vous êtes tous responsable de cet échec. Tous! Vous m'entendez. Vous tous! A partir de maintenant, fini les virée en villes et les fêtes alcoolisées.  
Il lança un regard accusateur vers Kyôraku. Celui-ci ouvrit le bec pour se défendre, mais un regard de Ukitake le dissuada de répondre. Furieux, le capitaine de la huitième division ferma la bouche et serra les dents tandis qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice le traversait. Il ne faisait certainement pas la fête pendant cette soirée cauchemardesque, il était encore à la quatrième division à souffrir des blessures infligées par Ichimaru.

- Terminées les soirées distinguées entre nobles, continuait le vieux, le regard fixé sur Kuchiki Byakuya, cette fois.  
Le noble ne cilla même pas. Les yeux fermés, il donnait l'impression de dormir debout. Sauf qu'aucun dormeur n'aurait pu arborer cette expression de profond ennui sur son visage.

- Terminées les bagarres de rue et les destructions inutiles, gronda Yamamoto, pour Zaraki et sa clique. Finies les expériences hasardeuses et les travaux inutiles, ajouta-t-il pour Urahara. A partir de maintenant, vous allez tous vous démener pour votre devoir envers votre roi et rien d'autre, vous allez vous dévouer corps et âmes pour la victoire et rester aux aguets et prêts à bondir sur le premier intru qui se présente. Je ne veux plus voir ces traîtres et arrancar souiller notre sol. C'est bien compris?  
Un vague murmure répondit, les capitaines partageant visiblement le sentiment d'injustice de Kyôraku. Certes, la perte du canon à kido était une sale coup mais de là à en rendre tout le Gotei responsable, il y avait un pas. Après tous c'était bien la première division qui avait échoué à le protéger. Yamamoto semblait incapable de se remettre en question, lui même et préférait mettre ses propres échecs sur le dos des autres.

- Vous recevrez vos nouveaux ordres et affectations dans la journée, rompez!  
Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et la salle se vida en un clin d'oeil, les capitaines n'attendant même pas d'être dans le couloirs pour protester entre eux, sans même se soucier que le vieux les entende.

Kira n'avait pas bronché, il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas fait un geste et pourtant son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son sang battait dans ses oreilles, le rendant presque sourd. De grosses goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front et coulaient dans son dos. Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air normal et de ne pas se trahir bêtement. Il était le seul à savoir que le canon n'était pas la mission première du capitaine Ichimaru et de ses alliés mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache. Il était le gardien de ce secret et n'allait certainement pas l'éventer. Et puis, c'est lui qui avait indiqué la présence du canon à Ichimaru, c'était de sa faute s'il était détruit. Bien que ça le soulageait de savoir cette arme immonde en miettes, il ne tenait pas à ce que le vieux apprenne que c'était par sa faute, c'était l'exécution sans procès garantie.

Il s'adossa à un mur, à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion, pour souffler un moment. Il sentait ses jambes trembler tandis que le stress auquel il avait été confronté dans cette salle commençait à baisser, le laissant presque sans défense. Non loin de lui, Komamura discutait avec Soi Fon, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya, revenus provisoirement de leur assignation sur Terre. Bien qu'il ne s'intéressa pas particulièrement à ce qu'ils disaient et qu'ils parlent à mi-voix, Kira ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation.

- ... Pas normal ... comment ...pu savoir pour le canon? Disait Soi Fon.

- Oui, c'est étrange ... grand secret ... jamais auraient pu le découvrir, renchéri Komamura.

- Pensez ... traître parmi nous, lança Hitsugaya l'air soucieux.  
Les trois autres le regardèrent avec autant d'inquiétude.

- ... traîtres ... renseignent Aizen ... capitaine? Demanda Kuchiki de sa voix glaciale.

- ... seul option, admit Soi Fon en hochant la tête.  
Komamura et Hitsugaya hochèrent la tête à leur tour.

Kira fronça les sourcils en se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était engagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit quand il avait donné la position du canon à Ichimaru, sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Cette arme était tellement déloyale qu'il avait trouvé tout à fait naturel de renseigner son ancien supérieur à son sujet. Il en était là de ses pensées quand une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Surpris, Kira sursauta et retint à peine un cri de surprise.

- Tous va bien, vice-capitaine? Demanda Urahara, l'air inquiet.

- Oui ça va bien, merci de votre sollicitude, capitaine.

- Vous êtes sûr? insista l'autre blond. Vous avez l'air un peu ... secoué!  
Kira se rendit compte que l'intervention du scientifique avait attiré l'attention de Soi Fon, Kuchiki, Komamura et Hitsugaya qui le regardaient à présent avec méfiance.

- Oui, j'avoue, fit le jeune home en soupirant. Le reiatsu du commandant Yamamoto est vraiment violent. J'en avais jamais ressenti de tel, même pas pendant la bataille de Karakura. Je dois dire que je préférerais ne jamais refaire cette expérience. C'était ... terrifiant.  
Kira ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà mentit à un capitaine, mais comme on disait "nécessité fait loi" n'est-ce pas? Du reste, Urahara ne sembla pas se poser d'avantage de questions.

- Vous avez raison. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer un peu.

- Oui capitaine. Dès que j'aurai convaincu mes jambes d'arrêter de trembler.  
Soi Fon se détourna de lui avec un reniflement de dédain tandis que Urahara tapotait l'épaule de Kira avec un sourire rassurant. Kira se fichait complètement qu'on le prenne pour un lâche, au contraire, ça pouvait servir ses intérêts s'il en jouait suffisamment bien. Mieux valait détourner l'attention des shinigami de Hinamori et de lui même s'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer leurs recherches tranquillement. Il lança un regard humide vers Soi Fon qui repartait vers sa division, le nez en l'air comme pour essayer de paraître plus grande.

- Ne faites pas attention à elle, conseilla Urahara en levant les yeux au ciel. Prenez soin de vous, Kira-kun.

- Vous de même capitaine.  
Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de quitter sa place pour rejoindre sa division. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se mettre au travail après toutes ces émotions, mais il devait au moins faire semblant pour garder les apparences. En sortant du bâtiment, il contourna le cratère causé dans la cour par la destruction du canon et que des membres de la quatrième division étaient en train de reboucher. Il faisait sombre bien qu'il ne fut pas plus de midi. Le ciel était bas et menaçant, mais il ne neigeait pas. Il n'avait pas neigé cette année, c'était peut-être un signe? En revanche, il faisait froid et Kira regretta de rien porter au dessus de son uniforme.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de sa caserne avant de remarquer Hinamori qui attendait adossée contre un arbre. Elle était pâle et tremblante, signe qu'elle aussi avait passé un sale moment à cause de Yamamoto. Kira se dirigea vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

- Bonjour, Hinamori-kun.

- Bonjour, Kira-kun, je t'attendais.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux avant de murmurer à voix basse:

- On se retrouve ce soir? Je dois avouer que cette histoire m'intrigue.  
En fouillant dans le carnet laissé par Ichimaru, ils étaient tombés sur une liste de cent quatre vingt trois noms, portant tous la même date de décès et les mêmes références dans les archives. Ils avaient fait de ce mystère leur nouvelle priorité de recherche.

- D'accord, répondit Kira à voix basse. A l'heure habituelle.  
Hinamori hocha la tête puis:

- Attention, Abarai et sa bande se dirigent droit sur nous.  
Kira jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir arriver le rouquin, Hisagi, Matsumoto Madarame et Ayasegawa.

- Salut, vous deux, lança le roux en arrivant devant eux. On vous voit pas souvent en ce moment.  
Kira soupira avec lassitude.

- Beaucoup de boulot! Répondit-il simplement.

- Zarb, fit Abarai. Hisagi-kun arrive toujours à se libérer pour nous rejoindre.

- Il faut croire que la neuvième division est en meilleur état que la mienne, fit Kira avec un nouveau soupir.  
Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce gros lourdaud et ses copains braillards viennent mettre leurs nez dans leurs affaires.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Hinamori de la petite timide voix qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'employer face aux autres shinigami.  
Abarai frissonna comme si la simple mention du mot "travail" le dégoûtait.

- On voulait aller manger un bout ensemble, vous venez avec nous?  
Hinamori et Kira échangèrent un regard.

- Après ce que le commandant Yamamoto a dit ...

- Pfft! Oubliez le vieux, il peut pas nous empêcher de bouffer quand même.  
Nouvel échange de regard entre les complices puis:

- D'accord, allons-y, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été tous réuni, accepta Kira avec un sourire.  
A vrai dire, après ce qu'il avait découvert des shinigami, il ne tenait plus tellement à en fréquenter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher dans sa division, ça attirerait inévitablement l'attention de ses "amis".

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant qu'ils fréquentaient tous depuis des années dans le centre ville. Kira s'efforçait d'être comme d'habitude avec ses amis, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal. Il enviait Hinamori qui riait avec Matsumoto et Hisagi comme si de rien n'était. Un instant il se demanda si Aizen avait déteint sur elle, ou si leur enquête faisait ressortir une partie de la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas: la manipulatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mec, t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette? Demanda Abarai.  
Kira retint un soupir: à force d'essayer d'être comme d'habitude, il avait finalement atteint le but qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter: attirer l'attention des autres.

- Oh rien, fit-il, je suis juste encore un peu secoué, c'est tout, fit-il, utilisant la même excuse qu'il avait déjà servit à Urahara.

- Ah oui, fit le rouquin en s'assombrissant aussitôt. C'était la galère ce matin. J'avais jamais vu Yamamoto comme ça.

- Faut dire, qu'il était particulièrement fier de ce canon, fit remarquer Hisagi, derrière eux.

- Mouais, approuva Abarai en faisant la moue. Me demande comment les traîtres l'ont découvert. Pas vous?

- Ouais, fut la réponse unanime.  
Kira resta silencieux un instant avant de lancer:

- Je crois que les capitaines Hitsugaya et Soi Fon suspectent l'existence un traîtres dans nos rangs.  
Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Je crois que c'est la seule explication, fit Hisagi à mi-voix. Comment Ichimaru aurait-il su dans ce cas?  
Kira savait depuis longtemps que Hisagi et Ichimaru se détestaient cordialement. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte. Mais contrairement à beaucoup, Kira savait pour quelle raison, Ichimaru Gin haïssait Hisagi, et cette raison était à l'instant même accrochée au bras du balafré. Matsumoto!

- Ichimaru a toujours eu un don pour ça, fit-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il était très doué pour découvrir ce qu'on a dans le crâne avant même qu'on y pense. C'était un peu terrifiant!  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- On parler d'autre chose que de ce type, grogna Hisagi, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de Gin devant lui.  
Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et Kira du faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Tellement prévisible.

- Vous savez que la douzième va avoir un nouveau vice-capitaine? Lança Abarai pour changer de sujet.

- Déjà, fit Matsumoto sans cacher sa surprise. Mais ça ne fait que huit jours que Nemu-chan a été portée disparue!

- T'es pas au courant, fit Abarai en se tournant vers elle. Dorénavant, tous les shinigami capturés par les traîtres seront aussitôt portés disparus et présumés mort. Tous les officiers dont le rang est inférieur à celui de capitaine doivent être remplacés sous un délais de dix jours.

- Pauvre Nemu-san, soupira Hinamori des sanglots dans la voix.

- Et puis, il faut dire la vérité, intervint Madarame, sans son "père", Kurotsuchi Nemu ne valait plus grand chose. Elle était peut-être une super secrétaire et une super poupée gonflable mais au niveau du combat c'était vraiment pas ça. Je pense que le Yamamoto attendait qu'une occasion pour la remplacer.  
Cette réflexion lui attira des regards noirs de la part de Hinamori et Matsumoto.

- Je crois que tu as raison, fit Hisagi, pensif. Vu que le type désigné pour prendre sa place est un fidèle du commandant, et que le commandant n'a jamais caché le peu de confiance qu'il voue à Urahara. Je pense que ce type va lui être envoyé pour le surveiller.

- La confiance règne, lança Hinamori sarcastique.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- C'est qui ce type? Demanda Abarai.

- Un dénommé Usagami Shotarô, actuellement quatrième siège de la première division.

- Ca fait une sacrée promotion, remarqua Kira pensif.

- Jamais entendu parler de lui, déclara Abarai.  
Hisagi secoua la tête.

- Comme moi, la première fois que j'ai lu la circulaire du commandant. J'ai fait quelques recherches juste pour voir. Visiblement ce type n'a jamais brillé en quoi que ce soit. Il est juste un bon petit soldat bien fidèle à Yamamoto, et c'est certainement ce qui lui a valu sa promotion.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- C'est net que le vieux fait plus confiance à personne, conclu Abarai avec un soupir.  
Kira fut sidéré de constater que personne ne remettait en question le fait de se battre et d'obéir aux ordres de quelqu'un qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Les shinigami étaient vraiment de bons petit soldat de plomb, au final, et c'est justement ce qu'on leur demandait d'être. Rien de plus.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kira eut du mal à se sortir de la tête toutes les interrogations que sa sortie avec Abarai et sa bande avait fait naître dans son esprit. Elles tournaient encore dans sa tête quand Hinamori vint le rejoindre vers onze heures du soir pour leur petite plongée dans les archives.

Déterminés à découvrir le mystère derrière cette longue liste de noms de personnes toutes mortes le même jour, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la partie des archives où ils savaient qu'il pourraient trouver les renseignements recherchés. Ouvrant la lourde porte, Kira alluma deux lampes tandis que Hinamori posaient sur la table le petit panier dans lequel elle avait amené un encas pour eux deux. Chercher avec le ventre vide était assez désagréable, comme ils s'en étaient rapidement rendu compte.

- Bien, allons-y, fit Kira. Je prends les noms de A à NO et toi de Ha à WA, ok?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Kira lui donna sa moitié de liste et tous deux se séparèrent. Ils cherchèrent un long moment dans les archives des états civils du Soul Society parvenant à pêcher un dossier de ci de là. Parfois, ils tombaient sur des homonymes et devaient fouiller plus avant dans les papiers pour savoir lequel prendre et lequel laisser sur place. Souvent la date de la mort était une bonne indication, mais ils devaient parfois aller plus loin et faire des recoupements avec d'autres recherches. Hinamori avait caché dans son kimono un carnet qui lui permettait de prendre rapidement des notes afin de ne pas confondre les noms et dates qu'elle cherchait, tandis que Kira utilisait celui laissé par Gin.

Après une heure environ, Hinamori entendit soudain Kira pousser une exclamation de stupéfaction qui était loin d'être discrète. Elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et sentit soudain la panique la gagner quand il l'appela.

- Hinamori-kun, viens voir ça!  
Sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines, la jeune fille abandonna ses recherches et se dirigea vers son ami au pas de course. Elle trouva Kira au milieux de l'une des allées, assis sur le sol, un dossier ouvert posé sur les genoux. Une dizaine d'autres étaient également ouverts sur le sol autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kira-kun?  
Il leva vers elle un regard anxieux.

- Je crois qu'on vient de mettre la main sur quelque chose de gros, annonça-t-il. J'ai trouvé environ une vingtaine des dossiers notés dans le carnet du capitaine Ichimaru et j'ai commencé à les inspecter pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de commun entre eux. Regarde.  
Il tendit l'un des dossier à Hinamori et celle-ci put lire les information inscrite sur la première page. "Aonami Naomi, arrivée au Rukongai le 15 février 1645."

- Regarde bien la date et le lieu de la mort.  
Hinamori hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux glisser vers le bas de la feuille: "morte le 13 juillet 1802 à Akamori, troisième district nord de Rukongai, raison: ..."  
La ligne où aurait normalement dû se trouver la raison de la mort de cette âme avait été noircie de manière à ce que personne ne puisse lire ce qu'elle disait.

- La cause de la mort a été censurée? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- Aucune idée, soupira Kira, mais regarde ça.  
Il lui tendit un autre feuillet sur lequel Hinamori put lire: "Inaka Gunjo, arrivé au Rukongai le 12 Mars 1603, mort le 13 Juillet 1802, à Akamori, troisième district nord de Rukongai, raison: ..." Hinamori leva les yeux vers Kira.

- Le même village?

- Oui. Les vingt dossiers que j'ai trouvé concernent tous des âmes mortes le même jour au même endroit. Et c'est pas tout, regarde ça.  
Il lui tendit un dernier feuillet et les yeux de Hinamori s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Aizen ... Aizen Hanami? ...  
Elle regarda Kira, éperdue.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir de coïncidence possible, fit sombrement le blond en secouant la tête. Toutes ces personnes mortes dans ce village ce jour là avaient quelque chose à voir avec Aizen Sosuke. Pourquoi la cause de leur mort est secrète me laisse supposer le pire. Mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je veux savoir à quoi a servi ce massacre.  
Hinamori hocha lentement la tête.

- On va ranger ça et on va chercher directement la source de tout: des références à ce village dans les registres des archives.  
Hinamori hocha la tête avec détermination puis rendit ses papiers à Kira pour qu'il puisse les ranger. Elle regagna sa propre pile de dossiers, qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol, vérifia rapidement la première page de chacun d'eux et se rendit compte que toutes les âmes concernées étaient bien mortes le même jour dans ce village de Akamori. Elle replaça rapidement les documents sur les étagères puis suivit Kira hors de la salle dans la première salle des archives où se trouvaient les registres faisant l'inventaire du contenu de toutes les autres salles. Kira posa sa lampe sur sa table et ouvrit l'un des massifs volumes couverts de poussières et entreprit de tourner les pages raidies par le temps et craquant sous ses doigts. Hinamori s'installa près de lui et en fit autant.

Ce fut une recherche longue, lente et fastidieuse. Les deux shinigami fatigués avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Hinamori dodelinait lentement de la tête, presque endormie sur son siège. Kira avait les yeux tellement fatigués qu'il devait presque coller le nez sur les petits caractères des registres pour pouvoir les lire. Sa longue mèche blonde était pleine de poussière et il avait de l'encre sur le bout du nez. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune allusion à Akamori dans les quatre premiers volumes et le cinquième était à quelques pages de la fin quand Kira parvint enfin à mettre la main sur le village maudit.

- Je l'ai, fit-il, réveillant Hinamori qui venait de s'endormir.  
Il nota les références des archives dans son carnet et récupéra sa lampe.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans la salle indiquée par le registre: la salle contenant les archives des missions des shinigami. Sans perdre de temps, Kira se rendit directement dans l'allée indiquée et commença à passer en revue le contenue de l'étagère précisée sur les registre. Il parvint alors à déterrer une minuscule chemise de carton, plus fine que les habituels rapports de missions. L'extrayant de son rayon, il l'ouvrit sans attendre et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le voyant pâlir dangereusement, Hinamori crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Kira? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Le blondinet continua sa lecture sans répondre avant de lancer un regard à la jeune fille: un regard blessé, hanté par le fantôme de la trahison.

- C'est ... C'est horrible Hinamori-kun, murmura-t-il, comme si le choc lui avait pris sa voix.  
La jeune fille était réellement inquiète à présent.

- Ils ont ... ils ont massacré tout le village ... Tout le monde ... les femmes ... les enfants ... tout! ... Ils l'ont complètement rasé de la carte et ils ont mis ça sur le dos d'une attaque de hollow.  
Hinamori plaqua les mains sur son visage, horrifiée. Kira se laissa glisser au sol et posa le dossier sur ses genoux.

- Ils ont fais ça sans se poser de questions. Ils ont massacrés deux-cent personnes innocentes pour en éliminer une seule.

- Quoi?

- C'est écris là dedans. Ordre de la Division royale, pour éliminer un "dangereux déserteur" et ne laisser aucun témoins derrière eux. Et il l'ont fait. La deuxième division à massacré tous ce village juste parce qu'on le lui ordonnait, juste parce qu'un déserteur y avait trouvé refuge. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant, ni les villageois, ni la cible de cet ordre. Personne!  
Le regard vide, Kira ne voyait plus les étagères devant lui. Il voyait des maisons en flammes, des femmes et des enfants sans défense massacrés par des shinigami sans scrupules.

- S'il n'y a eu aucun survivant, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit lié au capitaine, murmura Hinamori.  
Elle ne savait cependant pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

- On ne peut pas en être sûr. Certes Aizen est un nom peu courant et on en trouve qu'une poignée au Rukongai, mais on parle de Sosuke Aizen, l'homme qui a trompé tout le Gotei pendant près de deux cent ans. Si quelqu'un a pu échapper à ce massacre sans être vu c'est bien lui.  
Kira secoua un instant la chemise sous le nez de Hinamori.

- Ce massacre est peut-être le point de départ de la vendetta de Aizen contre les shinigami. Après avoir vécu ça, n'importe qui chercherait à se venger, c'est ce que je ferais moi.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant de soupirer:

- J'arrive pas à croire que des shinigami qui étaient sensés protéger les innocents aient pu accepter sans broncher de participer à pareil massacre. C'est inadmissible.

- C'était les ordres de la Division Royale, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

- Ont-ils seulement cherché à "faire autrement". Regarde la vérité en face, Hinamori-kun, Yamamoto est capable d'obéir à ce genre d'ordre sans sourciller si ça peut l'aider à gagner le respect de ceux de là-haut! Il se fiche du sang qu'il peut avoir sur les mains, tout ce qui lui importe c'est de se faire bien voir de ceux de la Division Royale afin de garder sa place.  
Hinamori ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

- Ca me dégoûte! Rugit le blondinet. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le capitaine Ichimaru est parti. Il n'y a rien à sauver dans ce monde!

- Je sais, Kira-kun, je le ressens aussi. Et ça fait mal.  
Kira se contenta de hocher la tête en silence puis, s'appuyant sur la bibliothèque placée derrière lui, il se releva et quitta la salle d'un pas lourd, emportant le dossier pour le joindre à la longue liste des preuves que Hinamori et lui accumulaient sur le fonctionnement inquiétant du Seireitei et de ses shinigami.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kisuke n'aimait pas ça. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Debout derrière son bureau, il s'efforçait à paraître aussi détendu et jovial que d'habitude tandis que Yamamoto en personne lui présentait le type qui allait lui servir de vice-capitaine à partir de cet instant. Pourtant derrière son sourire et sa gaieté, le blond se sentait d'humeur massacrante. Il aurait largement préféré choisir lui même son vice-capitaine, ou encore attendre de récupérer l'ancien, plutôt que devoir accueillir un chien-chien du vieux dans son propre bureau. Oh, il savait parfaitement que Yamamoto ne lui faisait aucune confiance et il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'accusait pas d'avoir donné à Aizen les infos ayant débouchées à la destruction de son précieux canon. Certainement parce qu'il avait encore besoin de ses connaissances pour essayer de gagner cette guerre. Le blond essayait cependant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait une fois la victoire en poche, quand ses services ne seraient plus indispensables.

Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru que son retour au Seireitei soit la cause d'une telle désillusion.

Le type qui se tenait derrière Yamamoto avait la sale tronche d'une fouine, jugea le blond. Le genre de type assez mesquin pour te poignarder dans le dos et te demander ensuite pourquoi tu cris! Un nez pointu, pratique pour fouiner partout, une petite moustache fine complètement ridicule et des yeux noirs, humides et fuyants qui avait regardé partout dans le bureau depuis son entrée sauf dans les yeux verts de son nouveau supérieur. Urahara savait déjà qu'il détestait ce type rien qu'en le regardant. Le vieux le lui collaient dans les pattes parce qu'il avait besoin d'un espion dans sa division, Urahara ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet.

- Eh bien, bienvenue à la douzième division, vice-capitaine Usagami, j'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous, se força-t-il à dire avec le sourire.  
Il s'efforçait de paraître aussi extravaguant qu'à l'habitude afin de faire comprendre au vieux que ses magouilles n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui, mais intérieurement, il se sentait profondément offensé.

_"A quoi t'attendais-tu?_ fit dans sa tête une petite voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec Benihime._ A être accueilli à bras ouverts? Tu pensais vraiment que le vieux allait être content d'accueillir dans ses troupe un exilé condamné par la Chambre des quarante six? S'il l'a fait c'est uniquement parce qu'il a besoin de toi et rien d'autre. Il ne te pardonnera jamais de t'être élevé contre lui, il y a un siècle. Et c'est pour ça que tu as trahi ce pauvre Kurosaki!" _  
Urahara ne fut même pas surpris que sa conscience lui parle avec la voix de Yoruichi.

Finalement le vieux quitta les lieux en laissant son larbin derrière lui et Urahara se retrouva seul à seul avec son nouveau vice-capitaine pour la première fois. Pendant un instant, aucun mot ne fut échangé, chacun d'eux étudiant l'autre avec circonspection. Urahara ne faisait pas confiance à ce type et était prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Il avait lu son dossier quand Yamamoto avait annoncé sa décision de le promouvoir dans sa division et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est que ce type n'avait strictement rien de ce qu'on demandait habituellement à un candidat au poste de vice-capitaine. Il était particulièrement médiocre en force et endurance, son shikai n'avait rien d'impressionnant et il ne brillait guerre en kido. Il était rapide et agile c'était à peu prêt tout. Le portrait parfait du parvenu placé là par intérêt. Ceux de Yamamoto bien entendu car il n'y avait aucune chance que la douzième division tire un quelconque intérêt de la présence de ce type dans ses rangs.

Urahara fini par se rasseoir sur son siège et remua nerveusement les papiers posés devant lui pour se donner une contenance. Le type était toujours debout face à lui, ses petits yeux fouineurs posés sur la bibliothèque placée derrière le bureau du capitaine à la gauche de sa fenêtre.

- Vous vous intéressez à la biochimie spirituelle, vice-capitaine? Demanda Urahara, remarquant l'intérêt de son nouveau subordonné.

- Euh, non, capitaine.  
Même sa voix était désagréables aux oreilles de Kisuke.

- A la physique spirituelle?

- Non, capitaine!

- A la biologie spirituelle ou à la mécanique quantique dimensionnelle?

- Non capitaine.  
Urahara leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous avez des connaissances dans tous ces domaines, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, capitaine.  
Un rayon de soleil enfin! Se dit le blond en se gardant de montrer son air triomphant.

- Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'accès à mes laboratoires. Vous comprenez que les travaux en cours dans ces laboratoires sont très importants pour le Seireitei et que je ne peux laisser quelqu'un qui n'y connais rien s'en approcher.  
Le type grimaça en grinçant des dents.

- J'apprendrai, capitaine, assura-t-il avec un air hargneux.

- Je vous fait confiance, répondit Urahara avec un sourire.  
Il songea que le temps que ce type en apprenne assez pour avoir accès aux laboratoires, Yamamoto aurait depuis longtemps cassé sa pipe et laissé sa place à un autre commandant au pardon et à l'indulgence plus faciles. D'ici là, il lui faudrait veiller à ce que le nouvel arrivant ne fourre pas son nez partout.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le bruit des ciseaux coupant la gaze raisonnait dans son oreille tandis que Szayel découpait les bandages avec une attention accrue. L'arrancar le faisait chaque jour, toujours avec le même soin, afin d'observer et soigner les yeux de son maître. Assis sur l'une des tables d'examen de l'infirmerie, Aizen attendait sans bouger qu'il ait fini pour se rendre compte de la progression de l'état de ses yeux. A chaque fois, le maître de Las Noches pouvait se rendre compte qu'il avait fait un pas de plus vers la guérison.

Les premiers jours, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux sans que ceux-ci soit aussitôt cruellement brûlés par la lumière, même peu importante, qui l'entourait. Ensuite, il s'était rendu compte que la brûlure diminuait petit à petit, surtout depuis que Szayel avait décidé de lui mettre dans les yeux des goûtes d'une lotion de son invention. Le produit glacial coulant sur ses pupilles blessées lui faisait un bien fou et atténuait à chaque prise le feu couvant sous ses paupières. Après le début du traitement, il avait remarqué compte que la lumière ne le blessait plus aussi cruellement, puis qu'il commençait à percevoir des formes autour de lui, puis les couleurs refirent leur apparition dans son champ de vision et enfin, sa vision se faisait de plus en plus nette depuis les quatre derniers jours. Szayel semblait optimiste, ce qui voulait dire que sa nouvelle invention était un succès.

Les ciseaux chirurgicaux coupèrent les dernières fibres de gaze et les bandages tombèrent sur les genoux d'Aizen. Il sentit les doigts gantés de l'arrancar sur son front avant que celui-ci ne retire les deux couches de compresses plaquées sur ses yeux. Szayel les examina en silence et fut satisfait de constater que le liquide lacrymal qui imprégnait les compresses était à présent clair et ne dégageait plus aucune odeur. Bon signe!

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux à présent, Aizen-sama, conseilla Szayel.  
Sosuke fit ce qu'on lui demandait et ouvrit précautionneusement les paupières. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la lumière ne lui fit aucun effet, à part l'éblouir un peu. Plus aucune brûlure, un soulagement. Aizen soupira d'aise tandis que sa vision commençait à s'ajuster à la luminosité de la salle et que le flou dans lequel il voguait se clarifiait petit à petit.

- Comment se portent vos yeux?

- Beaucoup mieux.  
L'arrancar esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'emparer d'un instrument posé sur un plateau d'acier posé sur une table roulante près de lui.

- Je vais voir ça, fit l'arrancar.  
Il prit doucement le menton d'Aizen dans sa main gantée et plaça l'instrument devant l'un de yeux de Sosuke. Il regarda à l'autre bout, tandis qu'une petite lumière s'allumait au niveau de la pupille d'Aizen. Szayel ausculta longuement et soigneusement les yeux de son maître avant de reposer son instrument.

- Vos pupilles ont repris une taille normales et elle réagissent tout à fait normalement à la lumière. Le fond de l'oeil est clair, et vos larmes ont repris un aspect normal, elle aussi. Plus de trace de cette substance rougeâtre et poisseuse qui coulait de vos yeux il y a encore quatre jours. Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de pansement. Vous voyez comme avant?

- C'est encore un peu trouble, avoua Sosuke, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de reprendre mes activités habituelles.  
Szayel hocha la tête.

- C'est normal, vos yeux sont restés fermés pendant de longs jours, il va leur falloir quelques heures pour se réajuster à voir.

- Donc, je suis guéri?

- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air, approuva l'arrancar. En tout cas assez pour n'avoir plus besoin de pansement. Cependant, je préférerais que vous continuiez le traitement.  
Szayel se retourna et alla farfouiller dans un placard avant de revenir avec un petit flacon de plastique munie d'un long bec.

- Voilà le produit, fit l'arrancar en lui tendant la bouteille. Deux goûtes dans chaque oeil, tous les matins pendant encore une semaine. Pas plus.  
Aizen prit le flacon en hochant la tête.

- Bien, je te laisse retourner à tes travaux, Szayel, fit Sosuke en descendant de la table d'examen. Merci.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

- Aizen-sama, rappela l'arrancar. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?  
Sosuke s'arrêta juste devant la porte.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la fille, demanda l'arrancar sans hésitation.  
Aizen le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Quelle fille?

- La shinigami, celle qui accompagnait cet imbécile au maquillage de clown. Je l'ai capturé lors de la dernière bataille.  
Aizen réfléchi un instant.

- Tu veux dire Kurotsuchi Nemu?

- Oui, Aizen-sama. Je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être quelques secrets intéressants que je pourrai lui arracher.  
Sosuke réfléchit un instant, considérant soigneusement les options qui se présentaient à lui. Kurotsuchi Nemu n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Elle ne connaissait rien des plans des shinigami et lui était par conséquent, complètement inutile. Szayel en revanche pouvait en tirer quelque chose, étant donné qu'il était le plus à même de comprendre les petits secrets scientifiques cachés dans le crâne de cette poupée sans âme.

- D'accord, accorda-t-il après une longue réflexion. Tu diras aux geôliers que je t'ai donné mon autorisation, mais je te conseille de ne pas la laisser t'échapper, sinon les conséquences pourraient être ... fâcheuses pour toi.  
Il ne se donna même pas la peine de voiler cette menace mais ça ne sembla pas vraiment effrayer Szayel qui inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- Je serai prudent. Merci Aizen-sama.  
Sosuke quitta l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter et laissa Szayel retourner à ses travaux sur les plans du Shakonmaku, qui était devenue sa tâche principale depuis plusieurs jours.

Après avoir passé tout ce temps plongé dans le noir, Sosuke prit plaisir à marcher dans les couloirs et à regarder autour de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Les couleurs n'étaient pas légions à Las Noches, mais parfois il croisait une tache colorée consistant en la chevelure d'un arrancar. Pourtant au croisement de deux couloirs ce ne fut pas la chevelure d'un arrancar qui attira son attention et fit soudainement accélérer son coeur. Quelques pas devant lui, il vit une flamboyante chevelure orange qu'il connaissait bien. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite du propriétaire de cette chevelure si aisément reconnaissable.

- Ichigo-kun!  
Le rouquin se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Aizen arriver vers lui de son pas un peu hésitant. Après être resté cantonné à sa chambre pendant des jours sans faire d'autre exercice que les cent pas devant son lit, il semblait boiter plus fort que d'habitude. Cependant ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de Ichigo. Les yeux du vizard s'agrandirent d'avantage et son habituel froncement de sourcils disparut de son visage quand il remarqua que Sosuke ne portait plus de bandages.

- Comment vas-tu Ichigo-kun? Demanda Aizen en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Euh, bien, et toi? Tes yeux ... tes yeux sont guéris?

- Presque oui. En tout cas assez pour me débarrasser de ces pansements.  
Il adressa un sourire au jeune homme qui semblait perdu quelque part entre surprise, soulagement et joie. Ichigo leva la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux, doux et rassurants, de Sosuke. Dieu, ça lui avait manqué de les voir! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. Ses iris avaient toujours leur belle couleur chocolat et ce petit éclat de malice qui plaisait tant à Ichigo. La pupille noire avait repris une taille normale et le blanc de ses yeux n'était plus gorgé de sang, comme la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Ichigo se sentit soudain rassuré tandis que quelque chose au fond de lui se réjouissait de ce spectacle. Dans ce monde froid où le noir, le blanc et le gris étaient les couleurs dominantes, les yeux de Sosuke était l'une de rare chose qui parvenait à réchauffer et apaiser son âme tourmentée.

Tous les deux marchèrent en silence pendant un instant, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ca laissait Ichigo un peu perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation d'appartenance et de compréhension mutuelle. Il sentit son coeur s'enfler de joie à cette pensée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte et attira l'attention de Sosuke.

- Hum, voilà qui est rare! Fit-il avec un sourire mutin.  
Ichigo le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pardon?

- Tu souris. C'est rare de te voir sourire.  
Quand Ichigo se rendit compte que le Maître de Las Noches avait raison, il ne parvint pas à empêcher une légère rougeur de monter sur ses joues. Gêné, il détourna la tête et prétendit un instant s'intéresser de près à un trou percé dans le mur le plus proche. Sa réaction accentua le sourire satisfait de Sosuke. Il leva une main et prit le menton de Ichigo entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder à nouveau.

- Ce sourire te va bien, remarqua-t-il, portant lui même sans s'en rendre compte un sourire séducteur. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.  
Il leva son autre main et posa trois doigts sur le front du rouquin, juste au dessus de l'arrête de son nez.

- Et arrêter de froncer les sourcils aussi.  
Ichigo ne pouvait plus bouger. Les yeux perdus dans le regard chaud et doux de Sosuke, il était comme paralysé par le magnétisme de son regard. Il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte de la force que pouvaient avoir ces yeux envoûtants et se sentait pris au piège, mais pour une raison étrange, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Un délicieux frisson lui remonta le long du dos. La légère prise que Sosuke avait sur le menton de Ichigo se relâcha. Son pouce caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure du rouquin. La rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme se fit plus vive, ce qui sembla amuser Aizen. Il se pencha légèrement vers le vizard.

- Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça, Ichigo-kun, susurra Sosuke à son oreille.  
Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme tandis que son souffle délicieusement chaud arracha un autre frisson au jeune homme. Étourdi, Ichigo ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête de manière incohérente et il ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler. Il ne pouvait que regarder Aizen lui sourire doucement.

- Hellooooo! Fit une voix non loin d'eux.  
L'ambiance sembla se briser autour de Ichigo comme un mur de verre. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits tandis que Sosuke s'écartait lentement de lui.

- Gin, accueillit le maître, l'air agacé.  
Ichigo remarqua que son sourire paraissait forcé, comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer au renard que son intrusion le dérangeait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Gin en arrivant devant eux.

- On marche, répondit Ichigo d'un ton boudeur.  
Il se serait bien laissé allé à taper sur le renard pour son intrusion malvenue.

- Avec la langue de Sosuke dans ton oreille? plaisanta Gin avec un sourire de connivence.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard noir qui n'effraya pas du tout le renard.

- Tu tombes bien, Gin, fit Aizen d'un ton ironique. J'ai une mission pour vous, ton arrivée m'évite d'aller te chercher.  
La lueur d'avertissement dans son regard n'échappa pas au trouble-fête.

- Où est Urielle? demanda Aizen.

- Depuis notre retour du Seireitei, elle passe tout son temps dans le jardin du Dôme, soupira Ichigo en lançant un regard hargneux vers Gin. On dirait qu'elle cherche à éviter les autres.  
Gin soupira imperceptiblement et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Il n'ignorait pas qu'en réalité, elle ne cherchait pas à éviter "les autres". C'est LUI qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Je vois, fit Aizen, songeur. Dans ce cas si tu veux bien aller la chercher, Gin.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille, remarqua Ichigo.  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna des deux autres hommes. Sosuke le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

- On dirait que ça marche entre vous, fit Gin avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Aizen en reprenant sa marche vers ses appartements.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres fines du renard.

- Allons, tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu faisais? Ce pauvre Ichigo ne savait plus où il en était. Que se serait-il passé si j'étais pas intervenu? Vous filiez direct au lit, je parie.  
Sosuke poussa un grognement agacé.

- Tu vas trop loin, Gin, prévint-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.  
Mais il en fallait plus pour faire peur au renard.

- Roh, t'es pas drôle, So-kun!

- En parlant de ça, comment ça se passe entre Urielle et toi? Demanda Aizen.  
Le sourire s'effaça totalement du visage de Gin et une expression de morosité le remplaça.

- C'est un coup bas, Sosuke, soupira-t-il.  
Un sourire vengeur apparut sur les lèvres de Sosuke quand il vit l'air déconfit de son second. L'humeur badine de Gin s'était envolée et c'est en silence que tous les deux regagnèrent les appartements d'Aizen.

Ichigo arriva dans le bureau d'Aizen quelques minutes après eux. Il traînait dans son sillage une Urielle à l'air passablement morose. En entrant, l'arrancar salua Aizen et s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de Gin. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard. De son coté, Gin l'observa un instant, avant de se détourner en soupirant pour fixer son attention sur Sosuke. Ichigo s'assit entre eux, sans un mot. Aizen les observa un instant en silence en se demandant à quel moment précisément, ils avaient cessé d'être ses subordonnés pour devenir bien d'avantage que ça. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il se demanda ce que les shinigami penseraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il considérait deux traîtres et un arrancar comme des membres de sa famille. Amusé, il posa le coude sur le bord de son bureau et planta le menton sur son poing.

- Bien, fit-il sans perdre son sourire et la petite lueur qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Maintenant que je suis guéri, on va enfin pouvoir reprendre nos plans là où ils en étaient restés.  
L'attention de ses trois lieutenants était à présent concentrée sur lui.

- Avec le portail à nouveau opérationnel et Gabriella dans le monde des vivants pour une durée indéterminée, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons accélérer les choses.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Whirlwind? Demanda Gin.  
Aizen hocha la tête.

- Tout à fait.  
Le froncement de sourcils de Urielle n'échappa pas à Aizen. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à sa réaction.

- Ce sera sans moi, annonça-t-elle en se levant.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres.

- Urielle, appela Aizen.  
L'arrancar avait déjà la main sur la poignée et elle sembla s'appuyer contre la porte comme si elle avait besoin de support.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas paraître insolente ou déloyale, mais je refuse de contribuer à la capture d'un autre Seigneur. Faites de moi, ce que vous voulez.  
Sur ses mots, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau. Aizen laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je ne pensais pas que ta bêtise provoquerait ce genre de complications, fit-il en lançant un regard de reproche à Gin.  
Le renard eut la décence de paraître mortifié.

- Quand Ichigo m'a dit que Urielle commençait à regretter de nous avoir rejoint à cause de ton comportement, je me suis dit que ce n'était que passager et que vous alliez réussir à vous réconcilier pour le bien de Las Noches. Je me suis trompé, visiblement.

- Eh, j'y suis pour rien, moi, se défendit Gin. C'est pas de ma faute si elle imagine des choses. Je lui ai rien promis!

- Mais tu n'as pas fait grand chose non plus pour la détromper, fit remarquer Ichigo, acerbe.  
Gin lui lança un regard menaçant mais le rouquin ne broncha pas. Aizen se leva brusquement, surprenant les deux autres, et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, allez chercher Whirlwind et ramenez le.  
Il sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter, laissant Gin et Ichigo derrière lui.

Sosuke abandonna ses quartiers, laissant à Gin et Ichigo le soin de préparer leur mission sans lui, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il descendit à l'étage des Archange, enfin terminé, et se dirigea vers la porte des quartiers qu'occupait Urielle. Il frappa fermement à la porte, laissant entendre aux occupants qu'il ne comptait pas attendre longtemps dans le couloir. Quelques seconde à peine plus tard, une petite arrancar blonde vint ouvrir et faillit s'étouffer de stupeur le voyant devant elle. Aizen ne se souvenait plus de son nom et, de toute façon, il s'en moquait. Il passa devant elle sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le salon. Urielle se tenait sur le balcon, accoudée contre la rambarde. Un autre arrancar dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec l'allure d'un garde du corps.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna le maître de Las Noches d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Urielle se retourna lentement pour le regarder approcher. La blondinette passa près de lui pour se placer non loin de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleu, puis quêta l'approbation de l'Archange. Urielle lui adressa un signe de tête et la blondinette tira l'autre par la manche avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand ils furent tous deux partis, Sosuke rejoignit Urielle sur le balcon. L'arrancar se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre sans rien dire.

- Tu sais que ton comportement mérite un châtiment, lança-t-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, près d'elle.  
Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

- J'accepte la punition que vous déciderez de me donner, fit-elle d'une voix ferme.  
Aizen garda le silence un instant avant de remarquer:

- Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu crois qu'on t'a trompé pour te piéger et t'obliger à nous rejoindre et tu refuses de faire subir le même sort à un autre de tes compagnons. Mais je t'assure, Urielle-chan, personne ne t'a piégé.

- Non, vous avez raison, fit-elle d'une voix calme et lente. Je me suis piégée toute seule, comme une idiote. Moi qui pensais en savoir assez sur les mirages pour réussir à les éviter. Quelle ironie!  
L'amertume de son ton n'échappa pas à Aizen.

- Ce n'est pas un mirage, assura-t-il.  
L'arrancar se détourna du ciel noir pour le regarder, la tristesse de son regard suffisant à calmer le peu de colère que Aizen ressentait contre elle.

- Gin est ... délicat à propos de certains sujets, assura-t-il.

- Délicat? Répéta l'arrancar d'un ton qui laissait clairement transparaître son scepticisme.  
Sosuke hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter l'histoire mais sache seulement qu'il a été très profondément blessé par une femme, il y a longtemps et que depuis, il fuit les relations sérieuses.

- Pourquoi?

- Mais parce qu'il a peur, quelle question! Il a peur d'être blessé à nouveau.  
Le regard de l'arrancar glissa à nouveau vers le ciel sombre au dessus d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Je sais.  
Urielle réfléchit en silence pendant un moment.

- Le simple fait qu'il te fuit devrai t'encourager, lança Aizen avec un sourire. Ca veut dire qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il tient à toi.

- J'en saute de joie, répliqua l'arrancar avec lassitude.

- A toi de voir.  
Aizen se détourna du balcon et rentra dans l'appartement. Il fit halte après quelques pas avant de lancer d'une voix plus ferme:

- Pour ton châtiment, je veux que tu fouilles Las Noches de fonds en combles pour trouver des candidats sérieux aux postes d'espada. Et je veux que tu le fasse sérieusement.  
Urielle laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur:

- Quoi? Non! Aizen-sama, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire. Je veux ton premier rapport dans quatre jours  
Aizen lui adressa un sourire vengeur par dessus son épaule, puis se dirigea vers la porte des appartements.

- Urielle! ... Ne me désobéit plus, fit-il sans se retourner, une nuance de menace dans la voix.  
Pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

- Non, Aizen-sama, soupira l'arrancar.  
Sosuke quitta les lieux et retourna chez lui en essayant d'ignorer la voix mi-moqueuse, mi-enjouée qui raisonnait dans son esprit.

_"Eh bien, pas de membres tranchés, pas de mort douloureuse? Te ramollirais-tu?_

- Tais-toi!  
Un petit sarcastique rire se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_"Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu n'aurais pas hésité à l'écraser sous ton reiatsu pour bien lui montrer que tu es le maître. Tu as bien changé depuis cette époque._  
Seul le silence répondit à cette affirmation.

_"Tu dois vraiment tenir à eux pour ne rien faire de ce genre. _

- Ou veux-tu en venir?

_"Je suis contente que tu ne sois plus seul, Sosuke,_ affirma Kyôka Suigetsu d'une voix terriblement sérieuse_. Que tu ai enfin trouvé des compagnons méritant ton affection et ta confiance. Ca t'aura pris du temps mais tu as enfin trouvé ta famille. _  
Aizen ne trouva rien à répondre à ça et il regagna ses appartements en méditant sur cette remarque.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le garganta se referma derrière eux, comme une bouche les ayant recraché. Silencieux, Gin fit quelques pas et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un hypothétique point de repère afin de savoir s'ils étaient au bon endroit. Ichigo se contenta de se tourner vers l'arrancar qui le suivait sans bruit.

- Merci pour ton aide, Nelliel, sans toi on aurait été bon pour une sacrée marche dans le désert.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux verts lui adressa un sourire.

- Je t'en prie, Ichigo, c'était un plaisir. Mais pourquoi Urielle-sama ne vous accompagne pas? Je pensais qu'elle allait partout avec vous.  
Ichigo vit Gin tressaillir en entendant le nom de Urielle et ne put retenir un sourire féroce.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on se comporte comme un crétin.  
Gin lui lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule et Ichigo, bien que peu impressionné, ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son échine lorsqu'il perçut l'éclat de glace de ses iris parmi ses mèches argentées. Nelliel, de son coté, les regarda tour à tour sans rien dire. Elle avait bien entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient dans toute la forteresse mais ne leur avait prêté que peu d'attention. Il semblait pourtant que, cette fois, ces rumeurs soient tout à fait justifiées.

Finalement, Gin sembla comprendre où il se trouvaient, ce qui était un exploit vu l'extraordinaire monotonie des paysages du désert blanc, et partit d'un bon pas dans une direction. Ichigo et Nelliel le suivirent sans penser à le questionner sur son choix et tous trois crapahutèrent un moment dans le sable abrasif et la chaleur écrasante. Nelliel ne semblait guère indisposée par ces conditions, mais Gin et Ichigo transpiraient à flot et remerciaient leurs bottes de les protéger du sable tranchant. Heureusement pour eux le vent ne soufflait pas, l'ancien capitaine avait déjà vu des hollow écorchés vifs par les vents violents et chargés du sable tranchant du désert.

Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent en silence, Gin en tête, à une dizaine de pas devant Ichigo et Nelliel. Le renard semblait bouder. Il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux deux autres et continuait à marcher sans se soucier de savoir s'ils suivaient ou non. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les quartiers d'Aizen. Ichigo avait décidé de le laisser bouder dans son coin sans intervenir, en espérant que ça l'aiderait à réfléchir à la situation. Nelliel, en revanche, semblait trouver le silence de Gin plus sinistre encore que le désert autour d'eux.

- Au fait, commença-t-elle, qui est ce hollow que vous cherchez?  
Gin ne répondit pas. Levant les yeux au ciel, Ichigo décida de le faire à sa place.

- Un certain Whirlwind, l'un des Seigneurs du Désert. Sosuke veut en faire un Archange.  
Nelliel s'arrêta net.

- Je le connais, s'écria-t-elle sans se soucier d'attirer les hollow du voisinage. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore qu'un hollow. Il a très longtemps de ça.

- Ah? Comment était-il? Demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

- Autant que je me souvienne, il n'était pas très impressionnant physiquement, mais son reiatsu a faillit me mettre KO alors qu'il était encore loin de moi. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de me chasser, il m'a regardé un moment, puis a tourné les talons en disant qu'il ne se battait pas avec les gamines. J'avoue que ça m'a vexée. Je l'ai interpellé pour le lui faire savoir, mais un seul regard m'a cloué sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour que je ne sente plus sa présence.  
Elle laissa passer un instant avant de rajouter:

- Je me souviens surtout que son masque était brisé.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcils, perplexe:

- Son masque était brisé? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, il y avait une grande craquelure qui le traversait, depuis son oeil gauche jusqu'à la mâchoire de l'autre coté, en passant sur son nez. Je me souviens m'être demandé comment il avait survécu à pareils dommages.

- Un shinigami aurait pu faire ça?  
Nelliel haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est Rockshield qui lui a fait ça, intervint Gin sans se retourner.  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise avant que Ichigo ne demande:

- Rockshield?

- Le quatrième des Seigneurs. D'après Urielle, Whirlwind et Rockshield ne s'entendent pas très bien. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se battent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, malgré le pacte de non-agression qu'ils ont tous passé entre eux. Ils ont, cependant, toujours veillé à s'arrêter avant que l'un d'eux ne soit trop gravement blessé pour survivre.  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Gin ajouta:

- Whirlwind est solitaire et indépendant. Il ne sera pas facile de le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Mais il croit dur comme fer à l'honneur, ça nous aidera peut-être.

- Ce qui nous aurait aidé c'est que Urielle nous accompagne, lança Ichigo d'un ton sec.  
Gin se retourna avec tant de soudaineté que Ichigo et lui se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Surpris, le rouquin recula de quelques pas, tandis que le regard empli de colère de l'ancien capitaine se posait sur lui.

- Écoute, Ichigo, je veux bien être gentil mais même ma patience à des limites. Ce qui se passe entre Urielle et moi ne regarde que nous deux alors change d'attitude ou je te jure que je vais te donner une leçon dont tu te souviendras longtemps.  
Ichigo déglutit avec peine, surpris par la colère noire qu'il voyait sur le visage et dans les yeux de Gin. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu Gin aussi en colère, lui qui était toujours si calme et désinvolte, et il devait avouer que ça avait quelque chose de réellement effrayant.

- Urielle est une amie, presque une soeur pour moi, grogna le rouquin, reprenant ses esprits. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire mal impunément.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse? S'écria Gin avec l'air de vouloir l'étrangler. Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de la voir me détester à ce point? Détrompe-toi, Ichigo, je préfère vraiment la voir sourire et rire et même me courir après dans les couloirs.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se saisit d'une poignée de fines mèches argentées comme pour essayer de passer sa frustration et sa colère sur autre chose que le rouquin.

- J'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça, mais ça me manque de ne plus l'avoir tout le temps derrière moi.  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un soupir las. Ichigo le regarda un instant tandis qu'il lâchait ses cheveux et laissait sa main retomber mollement à son coté. Le rouquin ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait dans le crâne du renard.

- Si tu tiens à elle, tu devrais faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, non? Si elle te manque, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler?

- Parce que j'ai peur, gronda Gin avec l'air de vouloir crucifier Ichigo au premier arbre qu'il trouverait. Ca te va comme raison?  
Gin le regarda incrédule.

- Tu as peur alors tu fuis?

- Et oui, Ichigo-kun, soupira le renard, je suis un lâche, tu le savais pas?  
Sur ses mots, Gin se retourna et, abandonnant Ichigo et Nelliel, repris sa marche.

- Je comprend pas, soupira Ichigo en lui emboîtant le pas. Il tient visiblement à elle mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la faire souffrir. De quoi a-t-il peur au juste?

- Tu sais, Ichigo, il y a des hommes que l'amour effraie, répondit Nelliel avec justesse.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et put voir que la jeune femme avait le regard perdu dans le ciel noir en direction du croissant de lune qui y luisait sinistrement.

- Et d'autres sont trop fiers pour admettre qu'ils peuvent tomber amoureux et préfèrent faire souffrir la personne aimée au lieu de prendre soin d'elle, juste pour se prouver qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de leurs sentiments.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils, avec l'impression étrange que la jeune femme parlait d'expérience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Elle porta le regard sur lui et lui sourit tristement avant de secouer la tête:

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle simplement. C'est terminé maintenant.  
Confondu et intrigué par toutes ces révélations, Ichigo continua sa route dans le sillage de Gin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment en silence, peinant dans le sable et accablés par la chaleur. Mais ils virent bientôt s'élever devant eux deux immenses pics rocheux qui semblait vouloir crever le ciel nocturne. Gin s'arrêta un instant et admira la vue avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule:

- C'est là que Whirlwind a son repaire principal. Espérons qu'il s'y trouve ... Et qu'il soit de bonne humeur.  
Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas qu'un reiatsu énorme fondit sur eux à une vitesse incroyable. Un immense nuage de sable s'éleva dans le sillage du hollow, comme si un vent violent l'avait soulevé.

- Bon sang ce qu'il est rapide, commenta Ichigo en se retournant.  
Le hollow les avait évité et se trouvait à présent dans leur dos. Ichigo porta instinctivement la main à son zanpakutô et se rendit compte que Gin et Nelliel en avaient fait autant. Le nuage de sable commença à retomber, révélant une silhouette humanoïde. Le reiatsu qu'il dégageait était tout sauf amical. Ichigo ne voulait pas paraître menaçant mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire sur mon territoire, grogna une voix étrange, éraillée.  
Un souffle de vent dissipa le nuage de sable, permettant enfin aux visiteurs de voir la créature qui se tenait devant eux.

Grand, environ de la taille de Gin, élancé et d'allure svelte, la silhouette du hollow ressemblait à celle du renard. Son aspect général pouvait se comparer à celui à un humain ou d'un shinigami, si on exceptait son masque et sa queue. Les épaules et le torse finement musclés, il avait une stature fine et athlétique. Ses jambes puissantes, à demi camouflée par une sorte de pagne qui lui ceignait la taille, formaient un étrange angle au niveau du genoux et il semblait marcher sur la pointe du pied. Ses cuisses musclées laissaient supposer que cette créature était rapide et prompte dans ses déplacements et dans ses sauts. De longs orteils armés de puissantes griffes supportaient tout son poids et une longue queue fine balayait lentement le sable derrière lui tandis qu'il les observait. Une masse de cheveux presque blancs retombait en désordre jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Il passa lentement une main dedans pour les chasser de ses yeux. Son masque d'une blancheur de mort ne portait aucune marque visible, autre que la fêlure dont Nelliel avait parlé à Ichigo. Celle-ci naissait au dessus de son oeil gauche et cheminait vers son nez pour descendre jusque sous sa mâchoire du coté droit. Son masque finement ciselé exprimait une expression de sérénité qui paraissait incroyablement déplacée dans ce monde. Un éclat vert brillait derrière les orbites de son masque.

Ichigo ne tarda pas à remarquer que le hollow les observait autant qu'eux l'observaient. Après quelques instant de ce round d'observation, Whirlwind s'avança vers eux. Instinctivement Nelliel recula, mais ni Ichigo, ni Gin ne bougèrent. Le hollow les regarda tour à tour sans détacher son regard des armes à moitié sorties de leur fourreau.

- Je répète: vous n'avez rien à faire ici, fit la voix éraillée du Vasto Lorde. Partez.  
Ichigo déglutit puis s'avança d'un pas, lâchant son zanpakutô et montrant ses mains vides pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui.

- Nous venons de Las Noches, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo et ...

- Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez, fit le hollow en se tournant vers lui. Et je vous dis que vous n'avez rien à faire ici.  
L'hostilité non dissimulé du Vasto Lorde ne plaisait pas à Ichigo mais ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se contenta de faire un pas supplémentaire dans la direction du hollow pour lui montrer que ses tentatives d'intimidation n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

- Il y a certainement quelque chose que nous pouvons t'offrir en échange de ta collaboration.

- Je ne désire rien que vous possédiez. Vous avez déjà réussi à avoir Archange et Wildfire, elles ne vous suffisent donc pas? Vous nous voulez tous les quatre?

- C'est l'idée, en effet, intervint Gin, son sarcasme habituel retrouvé.  
Whirlwind lui lança un regard impénétrable derrière son masque fendu.

- C'est votre guerre et vos ennemis, pas les miens, fit remarquer le hollow sans élever la voix.  
Ichigo le regarda un instant en silence avant de finalement demander:

- Comment puis-je te convaincre de te joindre à nous?  
Le hollow secoua la tête et pendant un instant le rouquin crut que son masque allait tomber.

- Rien. Je tiens à ma liberté et je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut arriver à ce monde.

- Ce qui arrivera à ce monde finira bien par te menacer aussi, fit remarquer Ichigo.  
Whirlwind haussa simplement les épaules.

- J'en trouverai un autre où m'installer.  
Ichigo avait rarement rencontré de personnages aussi indifférent. Ce hollow lui donnait l'étrange impression d'essayer de négocier avec Byakuya Kuchiki. Le simple fait de penser au noble suffit à faire monter la colère en lui. L'envie de l'écraser comme un cancrelat après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère ne s'était toujours pas calmée et Ichigo attendait avec impatience sa prochaine rencontre avec le capitaine de la sixième division. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de songer à lui et de laisser la colère le dominer. Il avait besoin de garder l'esprit clair pour discuter avec ce Vasto Lorde sans réduire leurs chances de le recruter à néant pour rien.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, shinigami, tu as l'air troublé? Interrogea le hollow de sa voix caverneuse.

- Les shinigami sont mes ennemis, fit Ichigo, l'air déterminé. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les vaincre et mettre un terme à la corruption qui règne dans leur monde. Même si pour ça je suis obligé de t'affronter, hollow.  
Bien que son masque garda cette expression de complète sérénité, Whirlwind fut stupéfait par cette affirmation.

- Excuse-moi? Fit-il, menaçant. Tu me défis?

- Tout à fait, continuait Ichigio, impitoyable. Si tu me bas, tu sera libre de repartir comme tu le veux, mais si je gagne, tu nous rejoindras toi aussi.  
Un ricanement rocailleux se fit entendre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que je vais accepter ton défis?

- L'honneur, peut-être.  
Whirlwind cessa aussitôt de rire, piqué au vif.

- Tu chéris ton honneur, pas vrai? Et cet honneur ne te permet pas de laisser passer mon défis sans le relever.  
Un nouveau ricanement s'éleva du masque fendu du hollow.

- C'est vrai.  
Il observa Ichigo un instant.

- Soit, je relève ton défis, Kurosaki Ichigio.  
Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire menaçant et leva la main pour s'emparer de son zanpakutô. A ce moment, il sentit de longs doigts se refermer sur son poignet.

- C'est de la folie, Ichigo, fit Gin, l'air inquiet. C'est l'un des hollow les plus puissants qui existe et tu ne t'es pas entraîné sérieusement ces derniers jours!

- A qui la faute? Urielle et toi étiez trop occupés à vous engueuler pour vous soucier de moi, accusa le rouquin. Heureusement que Grimmjow est toujours partant pour un combat.  
Gin plongea ses yeux d'un bleu de glace dans ceux, noisettes, du vizard. La détermination qu'il y vit lui rappela celle dont Aizen faisait toujours preuve. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il faisait quoi qu'on puisse lui dire pour essayer de l'en dissuader. Le renard lâcha le poignet du jeune homme et recula d'un pas.

- Sois prudent, conseilla-t-il.  
Ichigo répondit d'un hochement de tête et dégaina Zangetsu. Sans attendre, il le pointa devant lui et libéra une partie de son énergie qui tourbillonna autour de lui comme un ouragan noir.

- Bankai.  
Le lourd zanpakutô ressemblant à un couteau laissa sa place au long katana noir habituel de Ichigo, qui n'utilisait pratiquement plus son shikai ces derniers temps.

- Je dois avouer que c'est plus impressionnant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, accorda Whirlwind. Voyons si c'est suffisant!  
Ichigo lui adressa un sourire satisfait puis il leva son sabre. Whirlwind se prépara à répliquer quand Ichigo surgit comme un diable devant lui et lui lança un coup de sabre qui fit reculer le hollow de plusieurs pas. Un peu secoué, Whirlwind se redressa, une main pressée sur son torse.

- Pas mal, moucheron. Pas mal, il faut le dire.  
Il lança un coup de poing dans la direction de Ichigo mais celui-ci recula vivement et répliqua d'un Getsuga Tenshô. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité et d'une fluidité incroyable, Whirlwind l'esquiva et se retrouva dans le dos de Ichigo. Sa main droite plongea vers le dos du jeune homme mais elle ne frappa que le vide. D'une rapide et habile succession de shunpô, Ichigo esquiva et se porta juste sous l'épaule de son adversaire. D'un mouvement sec et vif, il leva la tsuka de son zanpakutô pour que la tsuba frappe le masque ébréché. Le choc ébranla rudement son bras, manquant de lui faire lâcher son arme. Sonné, Whirlwind recula de quelque pas. Il se redressa rapidement, cependant et lança un regard dans la direction de Ichigo.

- On dirait que je t'ai sous-estimé, Kurosaki Ichigo. Finalement ce duel pourrait être amusant!  
Il se pencha légèrement en avant et prit appui sur le sable pour se propulser sur le rouquin. Il effectua plusieurs mouvement qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des sonido, chacun produisant un roulement semblable à celui du tonnerre sous le ciel nocturne. Zigzaguant vivement, pour rendre les choses plus difficiles pour son adversaire, Whirlwind se jeta sur Ichigo, brandissant une main aux longs doigts armés de longues griffes.

- Getsu ...  
Trop tard, le hollow était déjà sur lui. Au moment où il vit la main griffues se détendre comme un ressort dans sa direction, Ichigo se jeta au sol par réflexe. Il sentit quelque chose ressemblant à un coup de vent impétueux passer au dessus de lui en rugissant et quatre longues balafres zébrèrent le sable du désert sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres, obligeant Gin et Nelliel à se mettre à l'abri à l'écart.

Whirlwind profita que Ichigo était au sol pour fondre sur lui, visant sa poitrine de ses griffes. Le voyant au dessus de lui, prêt à frapper, Ichigo roula loin de lui et se redressa dans la foulée. Mais le Vasto Lorde était déjà sur lui, tornade de griffes et de coups qui s'abattit sur lui sans la moindre pitié. Avant que Ichigo ne puisse voir le hollow, ses griffes déchirèrent son kimono et déchiquetèrent sa chair en plusieurs endroits. Pendant un instant, le vizard fut incapable de réagir, surpassé par la vitesse de son adversaire. Ce hollow méritait bien son nom, c'était une vrai tornade!

Poussant sur ses jambes, Ichigo se redressa tandis que les coups de griffes continuaient à pleuvoir sur lui. Cependant, les mouvements de son adversaire lui apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement. Il semblait se baser sur sa vitesse sans faire trop d'efforts d'imagination: ses déplacements suivaient le même parcourt et le même rythme. Un coup à droite, sonido, un coup à gauche, sonido, deux coups à droite, sonido, un coup dans son dos, sonido, deux coups à gauche, sonido, trois coups devant ... Ichigo ne tarda pas à percer son secret et il lui fut facile de déterminer exactement où se trouvait le hollow. Sentant ses griffes déchirer son bras gauche à deux reprises, il s'élança brusquement et plongea vers l'avant, bras tendu. Ses doigts ensanglantés se refermèrent soudain sur le masque brisé et, avant que Whirlwind ait pu réagir, Ichigo le jeta au sol avec tant de force que l'impact du dos du hollow sur le sable creusa un cratère. Un peu sonné, le hollow réagit à peine quand la poigne d'acier de Ichigo se raffermit sur son masque. Un craquement se fit entendre et un fragment semblable à de la porcelaine blanche se détacha du masque brisé pour tomber sur le sable. Avec un rugissement de douleur et d'indignation, Whirlwind écarta le vizard de lui d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres.

Haletants, pantelants, tous les deux se relevèrent pour se faire face. D'un revers de manche, Ichigo essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de son front. Son corps était couvert de coupures sanglantes et ses vêtements déchirés commençaient à se teinter de rouge en de nombreux endroits. Son adversaire était en meilleur état que lui, mais son masque brisé laissait échapper un flot de sang noirâtre. Cependant, ça ne suffisait pas à éteindre le feu ardent brûlant dans ses orbites.

- Tu te débrouilles bien pour un shinigami, fit le hollow.

- Pareil pour toi, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire en coin.  
Un ricanement grinçant se fit entendre.

- Je ne suis pas un shinigami.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, répondit Ichigo sans perdre son sourire.  
Whirlwind l'observa un instant et, dans le feu de ses orbites, Ichigo eut l'impression qu'il souriait.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, puis, sans prévenir, Whirlwind s'élança vers Ichigo, usant de sa formidable vitesse. Ichigo le perdit de vue durant une seconde et ce fut suffisant pour que le Vasto Lorde passe à l'attaque. Il fondit sur le rouquin comme le tonnerre, fendant l'air immobile du désert comme une flèche. Alerté par son instinct de vizard, Ichigo se jeta sur le coté juste au moment ou Whirlwind surgissait au dessus et frappait le sable à l'endroit exact ou il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Un impressionnant nuage de sable s'éleva du cratère ainsi formé tandis que Ichigo sautait sur ses pieds. D'un shunpô, il se retrouva dans le dos de son adversaire et contre-attaqua. La lame noire de son zanpakutô heurta les griffes du hollow avec un son étrange. Ichigo prit fermement appui sur le sable pour attaquer à nouveau. Les deux adversaires se lancèrent alors dans un véritable ballet, attaquant et parant, chacun parvenant à bloquer les attaque de l'autre, rivalisant de vitesse et de force. Plus loin, Gin et Nelliel observait cette tornade avec inquiétude, incapable de voir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes de cet échange haletant, les deux adversaires reculèrent pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. De nouvelles traces de griffes zébraient le corps de Ichigo et le torse de Whirlwind présentait également quelques méchantes coupures. La tête baissée, il inspecta ses blessures avant de poser sur Ichigo son regard flamboyant.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'un shinigami n'avait pas réussi à m'atteindre.

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas un shinigami.  
Le hollow haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es, dans ce cas?  
Ichigo resta un instant muet, le regard fixé sur son adversaire puis un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir Aizen de jalousie s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux bien te montrer mais ne viens pas te plaindre, après.  
Whirlwind eut l'un de ses ricanements grinçants.

- Aucun risque, assura-t-il.  
Sans un mot, Ichigo leva lentement sa main libre et posa les doigts sur son front. D'un mouvement vif, il fit apparaître son masque sur son visage. Son reiatsu tourbillonna autour de lui comme une tornade noire. Whirlwind recula d'un pas, visiblement stupéfait.

- Amusant, fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Les Addjuchas et les Vasto Lorde ne pensent qu'à se débarrasser de leur masque, et les shinigami eux, en veulent un! Comme quoi, on est jamais satisfait de ce qu'on a!

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un shinigami.  
Il leva son sabre et concentra son énergie dans la lame. Sentant que ce n'était plus le moment de discuter, Whirlwind s'éclipsa utilisant sa rapidité surhumaine. Un roulement de tonnerre suivit sa disparition, mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas avoir. Tournant légèrement la tête dans la direction où il sentait le hollow, il abattit son sabre, déchirant le vide de sa lame.

- Getsuga Tenshô!  
Un croissant d'énergie noire plus haut qu'un homme fusa vers le hollow qui, prit de vitesse, ne parvint pas à l'esquiver. Le choc le projeta des mètres plus loin, où il roula dans le sable, sonné. Un autre fragment se détacha de son masque tandis que du sang s'écoulait à flot de la longue coupure sur son torse. Le temps de se redresser, et il avait perdu Ichigo de vue.

- Disparu? ...  
Un coup qui le frappa par derrière l'envoyant voler plus loin. Il tomba sur le sol, tête la première et avala une bonne quantité de sable. Avant qu'il ait pu se redresser un autre coup le renvoya encore plus loin. Secoué, mais encore capable de tenir sur ses jambes, il se redressa d'un coup de reins et parvint à retomber sur ses pieds. Essoufflé, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour reprendre son souffle tout en gardant Ichigo à l'oeil, cette fois. Le rouquin était planté à quelque pas de lui, son sabre à la main, son masque sur le visage. Il ne bougeait pas, ce qui laissa supposer à Whirlwind que ces quelques mouvements à une vitesse proche de la sienne avait dû l'épuiser complètement.

- Tu es très fort, je dois l'avouer. Bien plus que ce que je pensais. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Prêt pour le dernier round?  
Il disparu littéralement de la vue de Ichigo, tandis qu'un nouveau roulement de tonnerre roulait sous le ciel noir du désert. Loin de se laisser surprendre, Ichigo était à présent capable de suivre ses mouvements et n'eut qu'à faire un pas de coté quand le hollow surgit derrière lui, griffes levées pour le frapper. Whirlwind trébucha sur le sable et se retourna vivement pour voir que Ichigo braquait la pointe de son sabre vers lui.

- Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais montré à personne, annonça le rouquin, mais tu le mérites.  
Il leva son sabre au dessus de sa tête et agrippa la tsuka à deux mains. D'un mouvement aussi vif que violent, il abattit la lame devant lui en décrivant deux mouvements successifs pour trancher le vide.

- Shingetsu Kurotsume! S'écria-t-il en même temps.  
Un arc d'énergie noire semblable à un Getsuga Tenshô fusa vers le hollow, aussitôt suivit d'un autre de même taille et de même puissance. Ils fondirent sur le hollow en en formant un X bien net, et en dégageant une telle masse de reiatsu que les dunes s'effondraient sur leur passage. Whirlwind les regarda approcher avec l'air d'un animal prit dans les phares d'une voiture, incapable de réagir. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un frisson désagréable parcourut tout son corps tandis qu'une sensation qu'il croyait avoir oublié écrasait son corps, lui volant toute volonté de bouger pour se mettre hors de porté. Il refaisait soudain connaissance avec quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps: la peur.

Les deux arcs le touchèrent en même temps, le jetant au sol des mètres plus loin, tandis qu'elles déchirait le sol du désert. Un épais nuage de sable fut soulevé par l'impact et resta longtemps en suspension tandis qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur les dunes. Gin et Nelliel n'osèrent pas bouger, cloués sur place par ce qu'ils venaient de voir autant que par la violence du reiatsu dégagé par Ichigo au moment de l'attaque. Quand le sable finit par retomber, ils purent voir Ichigo debout, son sabre à la main et son masque toujours en place sur son visage et Whirlwind au sol, visiblement KO. Entre les deux, deux crevasses impressionnantes zébraient le sol du désert en formant une croix bien nette.

- I ... Ichigo? Appela timidement Nelliel, ne sachant que faire.  
Le vizard fit un pas puis s'effondra sur un genoux tandis qu'il s'agrippait à son sable planté dans le sol comme à une canne. Son masque se brisa et tomba sur le sable sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il était épuisé.

- Ichigo! S'écria Nelliel en s'élançant vers lui.  
Gin lui emboîta le pas.

Ichigo se redressa difficilement en les voyant approcher. Nelliel passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Gin resta à quelques pas d'eux, observant les dégâts, les yeux grands ouvert, ce qui suffisait à témoigner de sa stupéfaction.

- Waho, ta nouvelle technique est ... efficace, remarqua-t-il, à court de mots.  
Ichigo se contenta de hausser les épaules, trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. D'un mouvement de la tête, il fit signe à Nelliel de l'amener près du hollow qui gisait toujours sur le sable. Whirlwind les regarda approcher sans réagir. Il était conscient mais n'avait plus la force de bouger. Ichigo pointa son sabre dans la direction de son masque brisé.

- J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il. Tiens ta parole et joins toi à nous.  
Un instant, Whirlwind resta muet, son regard un peu éteint passant de l'un à l'autre des intrus venus le priver de sa liberté. Il était pourtant certain de gagner ce combat sans effort, mais ce gamin était bien plus fort qu'il en avait l'air. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Mais il avait accepté le défi et les conséquences qu'entraînerait une défaite, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur sa parole. Lentement, à contre-coeur, il hocha la tête.

- Je vous suis, soupira-t-il.  
Ichigo baissa sa lame et lui adressa un sourire satisfait, bien que fatigué.

- Bienvenue parmi nous.

* * *

NOTES:  
Le nom de la nouvelle technique de Ichigo signifie Griffes noires de la lune sacrée.

Pour les dates données dans le chapitre, je me suis simplement basé sur le fait que l'académie des shinigami existe depuis deux milles ans et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être le point de départ de la datation au Seireitei. Cependant, cette affirmation n'engage que moi.


	12. Chapter 11: Coeurs à nu

Bonsoir à tous.  
Après vous avoir fait attendre voici le nouveau chapitre, que je poste en coup de vent car je risque de n'avoir pas le temps demain. ^^

Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour n'avoir pas répondu à vos comms, encore une fois. Une absence imprévue m'a tenue éloigné de mon ordi pendant un moment, ce qui explique aussi le retard du chapitre. Je vais donc le faire maintenant. ^^  
**Pour RabidMaki:** C'est vrai que Sosuke a de beaux yeux. ^^  
Ne t'en fais pas pour le comm en anglais. Je lis pas mal de fic dans cette langue, assez pour comprendre ce que tu m'a envoyé. ^^  
**Pour Manoncamille:** Yamamoto risque de te donner encore beaucoup d'occasions de le détester.  
En ce concerne Hanami Aizen, je vais garder le secret encore un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur la relation entre Aizen et Ichigo.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, Nelliel ne fera pas de concurrence à Sosuke.  
Quand au nouvel Archange, plus de détails dans ce chapitre. ^^  
**Pour Freyandchris:** Kira n'est pas au bout de ses peines.  
Pour la métamorphose de Whirlwind, je ne la décris pas en détail, en revanche, tu vas pouvoir voir le résultat. ^^  
Pour ce qui se passe entre Gin et Urielle ... La réponse en bas de la page.  
**Pour Eldar Melba:** Ah, j'avais pas pensé à Pettigrow pour le personnage de Usagami, le vice-capitaine de Urahara, mais c'est vrai que ça lui ressemble.  
J'avoue que pour les histoires de science j'ai hésité en me demandant si ça ne faisait pas trop, et puis je me suis dit que ce pauvre Kisuke avait bien besoin d'une raison pour écarter ce type de ses travaux et éviter qu'il aille fourrer son nez partout. Ce n'était peut-être pas très adroit, je le sais.  
En ce qui concerne Gin, c'est plutôt lui qui a été victime d'une femme, dans cette histoire. Plus de précisions plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. XD  
Pour les fautes, oui, c'est vrai que j'en ai laissé plus que d'habitude, je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de corriger le chapitre à une heure du matin. ^^"  
J'espère que j'en ai laissé moins dans celui-ci.  
**Pour Plume:** Kovu et Shiho, l'arrancar sourd et sa traductrice, réapparaissent dans ce chapitre avec une petite révélation. Sans vraiment avoir les premiers rôles, ils auront tous les deux quelques moments de gloire tout au long de la fic. ^^  
**Pour tout le monde:** Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir. Je me répète mais je pense qu'on ne le dit pas assez. XD

Allez, place au chapitre dont j'espère la longueur inhabituelle (je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, toutes fics confondues) ne vous repoussera pas.  
Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 11:

COEURS A NU.

Gabriella vérifia une dernière fois son allure dans le grand miroir de la chambre. Satisfaite, elle fit un tour sur elle même et attrapa son sac posé sur son lit avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien laissé allumé puis s'assit dans son fauteuil près de la baie vitrée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son cavalier vienne la chercher. Elle se sentait nerveuse, comme une petite fille qui devait se rendre à sa première surprise partie et se trouvait un peu stupide pour ça. Si Aizen-sama la voyait en ce moment, ça le ferait certainement bien rire. Qui pouvait imaginer qu'une puissante Archange pouvait trembler comme une jeune fille en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher pour l'emmener au restaurant.

C'était idiot!

Pour se donner une contenance et distraire son esprit de son rendez-vous, l'arrancar se saisit de la console posée sur la table basse devant elle et l'alluma. Le logo du jeu apparu à l'écran titre et elle relança la partie qu'elle jouait depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis que Karin lui avait prêté sa PSP, Gabriella ne faisait plus un pas sans sa console. Au début, elle avait joué avec celle de la fillette mais quand cette dernière avait décidé de récupérer son bien, Gabriella s'était retrouvée les mains vides et incapable de trouver que faire de ses dix doigts. Raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans le premier grand magasin venu pour acheter sa propre PSP. Ca faisait à peine quelques jours mais elle avait déjà acheté trois jeux différents et passait son temps libre à faire évoluer divers guerriers dans des mondes virtuels, une partie de son esprit restant néanmoins fixé sur sa mission et sur la Clinique des Kurosaki.

Gabriella aimait se plonger dans ces mondes virtuels, c'était plus drôle que de lire et plus distrayant que de regarder la télévision. Les films diffusés étaient incroyablement nuls du point de vue de l'Archange; les jeux télévisés, totalement idiots; et les informations, tout à fait déprimantes. Gabriella n'était pas dans le monde des humains depuis très longtemps mais elle commençait à sérieusement les plaindre. Leur monde n'était pas en meilleur état que le sien.

L'arrancar avait à peine eu le temps de faire trois combats qu'on sonna à sa porte. Sans prendre le temps d'éteindre sa console, elle sauta du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la pote d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, prenant son visiteur par surprise.

- Hello, jolie demoiselle, fit le blond avec un sourire tout en dent.

- Bonsoir, Hirako-san, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous voulez entrer?  
Le vizard regarda sa montre.

- Désolé, ma belle, mais si nous voulons être à la séance de neuf heures, nous devons partir tout de suite.

- D'accord, juste une minute.  
Gabriella retourna dans son salon et s'empara de son sac posé sur le fauteuil. Elle mit sa console en veille et la glissa dans sa gaine de mousse avant de la fourrer dans son sac.

- Me voilà, fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.  
Elle passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, attrapa son manteau et ses clés, accrochés près de la porte, et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Hirako appela l'ascenseur et, en attendant que la cabine arrive, Gabriella ne put s'empêcher d'observer son rendez-vous. Il portait un pantalon blanc, à la coupe impeccable, ainsi qu'une chemise noire, qui lui allait à ravir, à laquelle il avait ajouté une cravate de soie grise. Son par-dessus blanc et son habituelle casquette plate complétaient sa tenue. Gabriella ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant ainsi.

Depuis sa première visite à la clinique, Hirako était revenu trois fois, à chaque fois pour discuter avec Isshin. Le médecin, cependant, prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre, parfois pendant des heures, en compagnie de ses patients avant de le recevoir. Au fil de ces attentes, le blond s'était mis à discuter avec l'arrancar déguisée et tous deux s'étaient rapidement bien entendus. Depuis quelques jours, Hirako venait à la clinique juste pour la voir et discuter avec elle. Gabriella appréciait la nature désinvolte et charmeuse du jeune homme qui savait toujours trouver les moyens pour la faire rire.

Cependant, l'arrancar se disait parfois que ce n'était pas très honnête pour le pauvre jeune homme, après tout, elle n'était pas humaine et sa présence dans ce monde était temporaire. Mais dès qu'elle songeait à ce sujet délicat, une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était pas comme s'il se souviendrait d'elle une fois qu'elle partirait. Et puis, elle ne lui mentait pas, elle ne lui avait simplement pas dit qui elle était réellement. L'omission n'était pas considéré comme un mensonge n'est-ce pas?

Essayant de se sortir ces idées de la tête, Gabriella suivit Hirako le long du trottoir, jusqu'à la voiture que le vizard utilisait depuis qu'il était en ville. Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière coté passager et la referma une fois que la jeune femme fut dans la voiture avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Gabriella avait déjà pris le bus une fois ou deux depuis son arrivée, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une voiture. Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop stressée quand le vizard démarra et se glissa dans le trafic. Elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il conduisait calmement.

Après avoir perdu près d'une demie-heure dans les embouteillages du centre ville, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le restaurant que Hirako avait choisi. Par chance, il parvint à trouver une place pas trop loin de l'établissement, dans un emplacement où Gabriella n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait faire tenir sa voiture. La jeune femme allait descendre du véhicule quand son cavalier se précipita pour ouvrir sa potière pour elle. Un peu gênée, elle le remercia d'un grand sourire. Elle prit gracieusement le bras qu'il lui tendait et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

C'était l'endroit le plus petit mais le plus charmant que l'arrancar ait vu. En entrant en compagnie de Hirako, Gabriella ne put s'empêcher de penser que même son salon était plus grand que le restaurant, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le blond, cependant, dû s'apercevoir de sa réaction car il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu vas voir, c'est le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville.  
Gabriella se contenta de hocher la tête. Son expérience de la nourriture italienne s'arrêtait aux pizzas surgelées qu'elle se faisait parfois le soir. Piètre cuisinière, l'arrancar se faisait une joie d'essayer tous les fast-food et les plats préparés qu'elle pouvait trouver. Raison pour laquelle, elle ne manquait jamais d'accepter les invitations à dîner que lui faisaient parfois Yuzu. Cette petite était une incroyable cuisinière. Gabriella avait déjà songé à lui demander conseil avant de réaliser que ça ne lui servirait à rien, une fois rentré à Las Noches.

Hirako discuta avec la jeune femme qui attendait à l'entrée, et celle-ci les emmena vers l'une des tables au fond du restaurant, dans une petite alcôve tranquille. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises de fer forgé, décorées de coussin bordeaux un peu avachi. Néanmoins les chaises et la table étaient bien stables et la nappe, à carreaux rouges et blancs, d'une propreté impeccable. Les serviettes assorties à la nappe sentaient le frais et ne comportaient aucune tâche, les assiettes et couverts étaient eux aussi d'une netteté irréprochable. Si la salle était petite, les propriétaires prenaient grand soin de leur établissement.

Le restaurant avait été décoré pour ressembler à une sorte de cave, certainement une cave à vin, vu les alcôves aménagées dans les murs. Le plafond en voûte était si bas que certains serveurs devaient marcher en courbant la tête et le sol de pierre inégales ne devait pas leur faciliter la vie. Les murs et le plafond en briques nue donnaient une atmosphère étrange et intime au lieu. La salle était sombre et chaleureuse, impression renforcée par les lampes suspendues au dessus des tables qui produisaient une lumière douce et tamisée filtrée par des abat-jour de verre rouge en forme de cloche. Une musique douce, certainement de la mandoline, raisonnait en bruit de fond, assez bas pour ne pas empêcher les conversations, mais assez forte pour empêcher les autres tables d'entendre ce que racontaient leurs voisin.

Un serveur vint rapidement leur apporter un panier de gressins et un petit bol de sauce dans laquelle les tremper, puis il leur proposa les menus et s'en alla d'un pas silencieux. Les sourcils froncés, Gabriella passa en revue la liste des plats dont les noms lui étaient aussi étrangers que s'il provenaient d'un autre monde, et pour cause. Hirako referma rapidement la carte et observa la jeune fille se concentrer pour essayer de déchiffrer le menu.

- Que comptes-tu prendre, Aiko-chan?

- Je ne sais pas, tout à l'air tellement ...  
_Étrange?_ ... mauvaise idée!

- ... délicieux, acheva-t-elle, marquant une pause à peine perceptible.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au blond au dessus de la carte et vit qu'il avait certainement déjà arrêté son choix. L'enviant un peu, elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Que me conseilles-tu?  
Il leva les mains devant lui, comme si donner son avis était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'on pouvait lui demander.

- Tout est excellent ici, se contenta-t-il de dire avec son sourire moqueur.  
Gabriella replongea dans l'étude de la carte.

Quand le serveur revint, quelques minutes plus tard, l'arrancar hésitait toujours entre plusieurs plats qui lui paraissaient particulièrement prometteurs. Shinji en profita pour commander une bouteille de Chianti et une assiette d'antipasti. Le jeune homme pris note et s'éloigna sans un bruit. Gabriella n'avait même pas remarqué son passage.

- Il serait temps de ce décider, belle demoiselle, fit remarquer le vizard comme le serveur s'en allait.  
Gabriella lui lança un regard par dessus le menu et finit par choisir l'un des quatre plats qui la tentaient, au hasard.

- Ca y est? Demanda le blond, toujours moqueur, en la voyant poser sa carte sur la table.  
Pour toute réponse, Gabriella lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire bruyamment éclater de rire. La mère de famille installée à une table de l'autre coté de l'allée lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda Gabriella pour changer de sujet.  
Shinji arrêta d'adresser des grimaces grotesques à la femme outrée qui semblait sur le point de se lever pour le gifler et se tourna vers son invitée.

- Je venais de temps à autres avant.

- Avant?  
Le blond perdit son sourire et pris un air songeur.

- Avant ... avant que je ne fasse un choix dramatique qui m'a fait perdre un très bon ami, soupira-t-il.

- Oh, je suis désolée.  
Il lui adressa un petit sourire amer.

- Pourquoi l'être? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a obligé à faire ce choix!  
Il y eut un moment de silence gêné pendant lequel Gabriella essaya de ne pas faire attention au gamin assis à la table voisine et qui adressait des grimaces à Shinji. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, silencieux et pensif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Ce fut le retour du serveur qui mit fin à ce moment de gêne. Il posa sur leur table une grande assiette d'amuse-gueules et servit le vin aux jeunes gens après quoi il sortit un carnet de sa poche.

- Vous avez choisi? Fit-il en cherchant la page où il avait prit note de leur commande.

- Oui, enfin, fit Hirako en souriant, adressant un clin d'oeil à Gabriella.  
Le serveur leur adressa un signe de tête.

- Je vais prendre la saltimbocca alla romana avec des tagliatelle fraîches, annonça le blond.

- Et moi le carpaccio di mazzo et sa salade maison, fit Gabriella.  
Hirako haussa les sourcils:

- Tu sais que c'est de la viande crue?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce plat, répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
Le serveur prit note et s'en alla de son pas silencieux.

Après son départ, la conversation repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, tout en goûtant le vin et les antipasti. Gabriella ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que Hirako avait raison, la nourriture était excellente. D'ailleurs, la clientèle ne s'y trompait pas: la salle était pleine et plusieurs personnes attendaient à l'entrée qu'une table se libère pour pouvoir dîner.

Le reste du repas ne tarda pas à arriver, prouvant encore une fois à quel point la cuisine était délicieuse. L'ambiance était agréable et Gabriella ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle prenait plaisir à discuter avec le blond et se souvint soudain qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle lui racontait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il la mettait à l'aise et arrivait à lui faire oublier sa situation avec tellement de facilité que ça lui faisait un peu peur.

La famille de la table voisine finit par s'en aller. En passant devant leur table, la mère lança un regard méprisant à Hirako qui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Offusquée, elle se redressa avec raideur et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Au moment où son gamin passait près de leur table, il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'affala de tout son long au beau milieu de l'allée et se mit aussitôt à pleurer bruyamment. Gabriella lança un regard suspicieux vers le blond qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice. La mère s'amena avec tout l'air d'une furie et s'apprêtait à faire un scandale quand l'une des serveuses releva le petit avec gentillesse.

- Ca va mon grand? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?  
Le gamin renifla, le visage rouge de honte.

- Tiens, pour te consoler, fit la fille en lui tendant une sucette.  
Il la prit et la remercia à mi-voix avant de rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci couvait Hirako d'un regard furieux et semblait sur le point de l'étrangler.

- Ce carrelage est un vrai danger, soupira la serveuse avant de se redresser.  
La mère, soudain plus très sûre de la culpabilité du vizard, attrapa le gamin par le bras et le fit sortir du restaurant si vite qu'il ne toucha même pas terre avant d'arriver sur le trottoir.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sont pas près de revenir, commenta Gabriella une fois que toute la famille eut quitté l'établissement.  
Hirako se contenta de hausser les épaules:

- J'y peux rien si cette bonne femme n'a pas le sens de l'humour et si son morveux tient pas sur ses pieds!  
Gabriella lui lança un regard suspicieux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu faire un croche-pied au gamin, mais il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire insolent avant de boire une gorgée de vin. L'archange leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusée, puis relança la conversation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les arrancar de Las Noches avaient pris l'habitude de voir Urielle se promener seule dans les couloirs armée d'un carnet dans lequel ils la voyaient fréquemment prendre des notes. Cette nouvelle habitude n'était pas passée inaperçu des occupants des lieux et les spéculations allaient bon trains concernant l'origine de cette nouvelle lubie. Parfois, elle prenait l'un d'eux à part et l'invitait à un petite réunion dans l'une des salle d'entraînement du palais. La rumeur commençait à circuler qu'elle prospectait à la recherche de futurs espada pour le compte d'Aizen. Bien entendu, les candidats ne perdirent pas de temps, et chacun s'arrangea pour se retrouver accidentellement, bien entendu, sur son chemin quand elle vagabondait dans la forteresse. Personne, cependant, ne savait ce qu'elle faisait ensuite des notes qu'elle prenait au cours de l'entraînement qu'elle leur faisait subir, car elle les laissait toujours repartir sans rien leur dire. Ceux qui insistaient un peu trop à son goût avaient alors le grand privilège d'expérimenter la différence de reiatsu entre un aspirant espada et un Archange.

Aizen semblait satisfait de s'être débarrassé de la corvée que représentait la recherche des futurs espada car il semblait toujours content, même quand elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Pour le moment, elle n'avait trouvé que trois candidats sérieux et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de les chercher: il s'agissait simplement de Grimmjow, Nelliel et Szayel. Les autres arrancar qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là n'avaient rien d'impressionnant, y compris ceux qui se vantaient de pouvoir devenir espada sous peu.

Agacée de ne pas trouver de candidats valable et consciente qu'elle allait certainement traîner cette punition aussi longtemps qu'Aizen n'aurait pas ses dix espada, Urielle relisait ses notes tout en marchant dans l'un des couloirs. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle voulait trouver ses espada, elle allait devoir creuser très profond, ou baisser son niveau d'exigence. Sans compter que le temps qu'elle passait à chasser le candidat ne pouvait pas lui servir à s'occuper de la salle commune. Soupirant; elle tourna à l'embranchement de plusieurs couloirs et continua sa route, le nez plongé dans son carnet.

- Hello, Urielle-chan!  
L'arrancar leva la tête et vit Gin trottiner vers elle. Depuis quelques jours, leurs relations s'étaient réchauffées, même si elles n'étaient pas encore revenues à ce qu'elles étaient avant. Au moins avaient-ils cessé de se déchirer comme deux imbéciles dès qu'ils se voyaient.

- Gin, accueillit-elle quand il arriva devant elle.

- Encore en train de chasser l'espada?  
Un soupire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Besoin d'aide?

- Si tu connais des arrancar capable de satisfaire Aizen, c'est pas de refus.

- J'ai jamais fait assez fait attention à eux pour ça.  
Il tendit la main et prit le carnet dont Urielle se servait pour prendre ses notes. Parcourant quelques pages, il se rendit compte que l'arrancar avait déjà fait un travail impressionnant en recensant deux ou trois dizaines de ses semblables, dans ces pages. Il trouva également une étude des forces et faiblesses de chaque arrancar ainsi rencontré par Urielle, ainsi qu'un exposé des raisons pour lesquelles, elle conseillait ou déconseillait le choix de tel ou tel arrancar pour l'espada. En bon tacticien et en chef militaire expérimenté, le renard compris vite les avantages qu'ils pouvaient tirer de ces observations. Avec ça, Aizen et lui allaient être capable d'employer tous les arrancar recensés au meilleur de leurs compétences.

- C'est une sacrée encyclopédie que tu as là, fit-il en continuant à tourner les pages. Je suis sûr que Sosuke pourrait en faire bon usage.

- Hum, possible, répondit distraitement la jeune femme, occupée à regarder autour d'elle.  
Gin lui rendit son carnet, qu'elle fourra dans la manche de son kimono et tous les deux reprirent leur marche dans le couloir.

- Comment tu les cherches, tes espada? Demanda Gin après un moment.

- Je scane les environs à la recherche de reiatsu supérieur aux autres, ensuite je fais venir les candidats dans la salle d'entraînement où je vérifie leurs compétences en les affrontant.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Des prétendants sérieux?

- Non, aucun, mis à part les anciens espada eux-même.  
Ca fit rire Gin.

- C'est Grimmjow qui va être content, lui qui avait peur de perdre sa place au sein de l'espada.  
Urielle se contenta d'un grognement d'approbation.

Tous les deux continuèrent leur promenade sans but dans les couloirs, Gin suivant Urielle quand elle changeait de direction à l'affût d'un arrancar qui pourrait intéresser Aizen. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pour aucun de ceux qu'ils croisèrent. Elle cherchait en silence quand Gin lui adressa un petit coup de coude.

- Eh, regarde qui sort de son trou!  
Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête et vit l'ombre noire à présent familière du locataire le plus farouche de toute la forteresse.

- Eh, Mikaelis, fit-elle en lui faisant signe.  
Le nouvel Archange leva les yeux vers eux et s'approcha à contre-coeur.

Ca faisait quelques jours que Whirlwind avait subi son arrancarisation aux mains d'Aizen et gagné son nom d'archange et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que peu de monde dans la forteresse pouvait se venter de l'avoir vu et encore moins d'avoir pu échanger trois mots avec lui. Bien qu'ayant accepté son sort et rejoint l'armée d'Aizen, à contre-coeur, le nouvel Archange restait solitaire et peu enclin à se mêler aux autres. Peu aimable et doté d'un reiatsu âpre et hostile la plupart du temps, il n'incitait pas les autres à l'approcher, mais pour être certain d'être tranquille, il disparaissait de longues heures sans pour autant quitter la forteresse. Il n'était pas attaché à Aizen, Ichigo où Gin, comme Urielle et Gabriella l'étaient, et ne considérait pas Las Noches comme son nouveau domaine. Il était évident que seule sa parole le gardait auprès d'Aizen et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour le maître des lieux et ses objectifs. Il était engagé sur parole, pouvait-on dire. Ca aurait pu inciter Aizen à se méfier de lui, s'il ne connaissait pas le genre de caractère qu'avait l'arrancar. C'était un homme de parole, plus attaché à son honneur qu'à sa liberté et le maître savait qu'il ne les trahirait pas. Du reste, Aizen était un homme qui savait s'attirer la loyauté des autres que ce soit par la force, la ruse ou le charme dont il était capable de faire preuve. Cet arrancar ne serait pas exception à la règle.

Lentement, pour quelqu'un qui venait de s'octroyer le titre d'arrancar le plus rapide du Hueco Mundo, Mikaelis rejoignit Urielle et Gin. Toujours aussi grand et élancé, à peu près la stature de Gin, l'arrancar avait également gardé ses longs cheveux d'un gris presque blanc qui lui retombaient jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Une unique tresse fine se perdait dans la masse de ses cheveux et tombait derrière son oreille pour venir se balancer le long de son flanc droit. De longues mèches balayaient sur son visage, camouflant en partie la longue cicatrice qui suivait exactement le même tracé que la craquelure que portait son masque. Elle partait du dessus de son oeil gauche et traversait son visage jusqu'au coté droit de sa mâchoire en passant par dessus son nez. Malgré cette marque pour le moins disgracieuse, Mikaelis avait un visage plutôt fin, bien que n'affichant que peu d'expression. Loin de la sérénité autrefois exprimée par son masque, le visage de l'arrancar semblait figé en une éternelle expression de sévérité et de dédain qui rappelait parfois à Ichigo l'un de ses anciens professeurs. Expression renforcée par la froideur de ses yeux, d'un vert étrange tirant sur le jaune, qui avaient gardé cette étrange phosphorescence qui les faisait briller sous son masque.

Contrairement à Gabriella, Mikaelis n'était ni enjoué, ni amical. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis et ne semblait jamais aussi content que quand on le laissait tout seul dans son coin. Farouchement solitaire, avait dit Gin, ça semblait être là la meilleure manière de décrire le caractère du nouvel Archange. Il ne s'intéressait à rien ni à personne et avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de leur petite bande et qu'il était là uniquement parce qu'il avait une parole à tenir. Pour bien faire passer le message, il avait refusé de porter l'uniforme des arrancar et de revêtir quoique ce soit de blanc. A la place du hakama et de la veste traditionnellement portés par ses semblables, Mikaelis avait exigé une tenue plus ... moderne. Il portait à présent un pantalon de cuir noir moulant qui semblait composé de sangles attachées entre elles par dessus lequel, il avait ajouté une sorte de toge qui rappelait furieusement une soutane à Ichigo. Pour compléter son "uniforme" Mikaelis avait ajouté au dessus de tout ça un haori gris foncé à ample manches. Le voyant arriver pour la première fois dans cet accoutrement, Aizen avait haussé les sourcils puis soupiré quelque chose qui ressemblait à: _"Au moins, on ne risque pas de le confondre avec un shinigami"_. Puis, il était retourné dans son bureau sans rien ajouter, ignorant superbement le sourire moqueur de Gin. Le renard avait fait une remarque à mi voix que Urielle n'avait pas vraiment compris, concernant des _"shinigami rockeurs"_.

Mikaelis s'arrêta devant eux et adressa un signe de tête raide à Gin et un sourire forcé à Urielle. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec les autres locataire de Las Noches, certainement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

- Tu daignes enfin te mêler à nous? Demanda Urielle avec un sourire.  
L'autre Archange haussa seulement les épaules.

- Je suis poursuivi par une bande de femelles piaillantes, répondit-il dans un grognement. Impossible d'être tranquille, où que j'aille, elles débarquent dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.  
Cette révélation arracha un rire moqueur à Gin.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, fit-il remarquer.  
Mikaelis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ignore-les, conseilla Urielle. Elles sont curieuses parce que tu viens d'arriver, elles se lasseront dans quelques jours.

- J'espère.  
Avec un soupir agacé, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et chassa de son visage les longues mèches qui le camouflaient en partie.

- Je me demandais, fit-il en se tournant vers Gin. J'ai le droit de les tuer?

- Officiellement non, mais la disparition de quelques arrancar de basse classe ne va pas alerter Sosuke. Bien sûr si tu t'attaques à des espada ou des fracciones, ce sera une autre histoire.  
Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres minces de l'archange.

- C'est bon à savoir.  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans le couloir, leur adressant un signe de la main par dessus son épaule.

Un instant, Urielle et Gin le regardèrent remonter le couloir à grand pas, puis ils reprirent leurs quêtes des espada. Urielle se demandait pourquoi l'ancien capitaine restait ainsi avec elle alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'intéressant. Essayait-il de rattraper les jours où ils cherchaient à s'éviter? Allez savoir avec lui, il était aussi difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait que d'essayer de faire la conversation avec un mur. Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout maintenant qu'il avait fini de l'ignorer pour rien. Peut-être avait-elle une chance, après tout.

Ils montaient à l'étage supérieur quand ils sentirent un reiatsu peser sur eux. Urielle leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Gin. S'ils n'avaient pas de problème à supporter l'importante masse d'énergie, il n'avait fallut qu'un instant à Urielle pour remarquer qu'elle était bien plus intéressante que celles de tous les arrancar qu'elle avait vu ces derniers jours.

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver un candidat sérieux, fit-elle.  
Gin répondit d'un hochement de tête, un sourire de comploteur sur le visage. Tous les deux achevèrent de monter l'escalier et suivirent la piste du reiatsu qu'ils ressentaient. Celui-ci les mena dans un coin sombre où ils virent soudain une jeune arrancar aux allures d'adolescente, aux prises avec trois autres qui la dépassaient largement en taille. Urielle fit un pas en avant, mais Gin la retint par une manche et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il valait mieux attendre et observer. Il eut raison. En quelques seconde, l'arrancar se débarrassa de ses agresseurs et les abandonna gisant sur le dallage de marbre à présent ruisselant de sang.

- Hé, toi, Miss! Appela Urielle en se dirigeant vers la fille.  
Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond, parcouru de reflets bleutés, dans lesquelles elle avait glissé un noeud mauve si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir. De grands yeux tristes, noirs également, regardaient Urielle avec une sorte de détachement indifférent que l'Archange avait rarement vu chez un arrancar. Son teint était aussi pale que ses cheveux étaient noirs. En guise d'uniforme, elle portait une courte robe blanche bordé de dentelles noires et pourvu d'un gros noeud dans son dos. De hautes bottes à épaisses semelles complétaient sa tenue. Elle n'aurait pas paru déplacé dans une réunion de Gothiques.

- Urielle-sama? Fit-elle en la regardant approcher.

- Je viens de te voir te débarrasser de ces trois arrancar, commença l'Archange.  
La petite arrancar ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

- Oui, euh ... Je peux vous expliquer.

- Ton nom? Demanda simplement Urielle.  
L'arrancar la regarda, perplexe:

- Sasri ... Sasri Urani.  
Urielle hocha la tête en notant le nom dans son carnet.

- Eh bien, Sasri Urani, rejoins-moi dans la salle d'entraînement de la tour principale d'ici une heure. C'est important.  
Urielle lui adressa un sourire avant de rejoindre Gin et de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Un instant, la dénommée Sasri les regarda partir en se demandant ce qui se passait.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les vagues d'énergie qui provenaient de la salle auraient donné le tournis à n'importe qui mais elles n'empêchaient pas les deux adversaires de s'affronter comme si de rien n'était. Les lames produisaient des étincelles bleutées quand elles s'entrechoquaient et la force des coups suffisait à faire voler loin d'eux les débris de colonnes jonchant le sol. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, attaquant sans retenir leurs coups et cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre pour prendre l'avantage. Ils se déplaçaient tous deux à une telle vitesse que seuls des combattants aguerris pouvaient les voir. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement, tous les deux se donnaient à fond.

Depuis quelques jours, l'entraînement de Ichigo avait franchi un nouveau pallier et Sosuke et lui s'affrontaient à présent dans des duels acharnés où l'un et l'autre faisaient démonstration de sa force, de son habilité, de son endurance et de son imagination. Imprudent le premier jour de ce nouvel entraînement, le rouquin s'était retrouvé sous l'influence hypnotique de Kyôka Suigetsu mais, à la grande surprise d'Aizen, il possédait une résistance incroyable à son hypnose et ne tombait dans ses pièges qu'une fois sur trois. Sosuke n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire capable de déjouer son hypnose et encore moins d'y résister. Ichigo était vraiment un extraordinaire combattant et un jeune homme qui n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter que le vizard ait accepté de se joindre à lui.

Malgré tout, Ichigo ne parvenait pas encore à battre Sosuke en combat singulier, bien qu'il se démena comme un beau diable pour ça. Cette fois encore, le jeune homme se retrouva au sol, épuisé, la lame de son adversaire sous la gorge. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à rougir de sa défaite, il s'était mieux défendu que n'importe quel autre adversaire qu'Aizen avait affronté jusque là.

- Tu as encore gagné! Haleta le jeune homme, le souffle court.  
Il était sur le dos, les bras en croix, son zanpakutô à quelques mètres de lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme précipité de sa respiration. Debout au dessus de lui, Sosuke lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas démérité, Ichigo-kun.  
Sur ces mots, Sosuke se retourna avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, près du rouquin. Lui aussi était essoufflé et la sueur luisait sur son torse nu. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste en lambeau au court de l'affrontement. Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, reprenant leur souffle, épuisés par leur séance.

- Ca fait du bien d'être à nouveau en possession de toutes ses forces, soupira Sosuke après un moment. Ca fait des mois que j'attends ce moment.  
Ichigo ne répondit rien, les yeux fermés, il essayait de rassembler ses forces. La présence de Sosuke près de lui semblait répandre une étrange chaleur dans son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où ça venait, probablement de son reiatsu, mais c'était agréable. Il aurait presque voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas. Hélas, comme à chaque fois qu'il se détendait un peu auprès de Sosuke, quelqu'un se pointa pour les déranger. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et deux arrancar entrèrent timidement. Aizen se redressa et regarda les nouveaux venus. Il reconnu le jeune arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui suivait toujours Urielle et sa complice aux cheveux blonds.

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-il.  
Tous les deux le regardèrent avec un semblant de crainte dans les yeux, puis la jeune fille répondit:

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, Aizen-sama. Urielle-sama nous a donné rendez-vous ici, il y a quelques heures.

- Rendez-vous ici?

- Oui, confirma la blondinette en s'inclinant devant lui. Je crois qu'elle veut faire passer un test à Kovu, pour les espada.  
Le regard d'Aizen passa de la jeune fille à son compagnon qu'il détailla en silence pendant un moment. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus l'observait, lui aussi, et bien qu'il le regarda en face, le maître de Las Noches pouvait déceler du respect dans son regard mais aucune peur.

- Intéressant, fit-il après un instant, se détournant des deux arrancar.  
Il se dirigea vers son siège, dans un coin de la pièce ou il trouva une serviette. Il commença à éponger la sueur de son corps tandis que Ichigo le rejoignait. Aizen lui tendait une serviette quand il vit soudain, l'arrancar nommé Kovu se tendre comme un arc. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, l'ancien capitaine fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Shiho tira la manche de Kovu pour attirer son attention mais l'arrancar était trop concentré pour s'en rendre compte. Aucun doute pour Aizen, il avait sentit quelque chose ainsi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Kovu se retourna:

- Shidigami! Lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

- Hein? Fit Ichigo. Où?  
Kovu ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Izi, dans la forderesse, précisa l'arrancar. Y'en a pluzieurs groudes. Deux ou drois de plizieurs hommes.

- S'il y avait des shinigami dans la forteresse l'alarme se serait mise en route, pas vrai? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers Aizen.  
Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

- Pas s'ils n'ont pas été repéré. Viens!  
Il enfila rapidement un haori de rechange pour couvrir ses épaules nus puis fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre. Tous les deux s'élancèrent vers la porte en shunpô. Kovu, tiré de sa concentration par le brusque mouvement, les regarda faire, un peu surpris, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se lança à leur poursuite, Shiho sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de surveillance quelques minutes plus tard. Aizen entra sans frapper et resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte. Ichigo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui avait ainsi arrêté son ami. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les deux arrancar de garde morts sur leurs sièges.

- Voilà de quoi répondre à ta question, Ichigo, soupira Sosuke.  
Il s'approcha des consoles et donna un coup de poing sur un gros bouton en forme de champignon. Il ne se passa rien. Tout du moins, ce fut d'abord ce que crut Ichigo, car il vit Shiho sursauter et presser ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- Une alarme silencieuse, expliqua Aizen devant l'air intrigué du jeune homme. Seuls les arrancar peuvent l'entendre. C'est pratique pour alerter mes troupes sans prévenir les shinigami qu'ils ont été repéré.  
Ichigo haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris. Sosuke quitta la salle et attendit de pied ferme l'arrivée de ses hommes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il vit Gin et Urielle arriver au pas de course. Tous les deux semblaient inquiet. Quelques instant plus tard, Nelliel, Grimmjow et Szayel arrivaient à leur tour, chacun venant d'une direction différente.

- Des shinigami se sont introduits dans la forteresse, annonça Sosuke en les regardant tour à tour. Ils ont tué les gardes et ont disparu.  
Les nouveaux venus échangèrent des regard surpris et inquiets. Il était rare de pouvoir ainsi s'introduire dans la forteresse au nez et à la barbes des gardes. Les shinigami présents devaient être vraiment très forts.

- Szayel, trouve les, ordonna Sosuke.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux rose hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de surveillance. Personne ne savait utiliser cette salle mieux que lui, à part peut-être Gin. Il expulsa de l'un des fauteuil le cadavre qui s'y trouvait et s'assit dedans sans faire attention au sang qui dégoulinait du dossier du siège. Il s'approcha des consoles de contrôles et se mit à activer les manettes et claviers qui lui faisaient face. Des images des différents couloirs et halls de Las Noches commencèrent à défiler sur tous les écrans qui face au scientifique. Après un instant, l'un d'eux afficha des images d'un groupe de quatre ou cinq types habillés de noir, le visage à demi camouflé par ce qui semblait être un col roulé, marchant dans un couloir avec une certaine furtivité.

- Des ninjas? Interrogea Ichigo.

- Des membres de l'omnitsukido, confirma Aizen avec un sourire mauvais. Ce sont les assassins et les espions du Seireitei. C'est ce que je craignais.

- Y'en a d'autres, informa Szayel en indiquant les écrans du doigt.  
Trois groupes avait été repéré par les yeux espions installés dans la forteresse.

- On dirait que le Vieux en a assez de jouer loyalement, remarqua Gin, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine?

- Nous? Rien! Répondit Sosuke. Grimmjow, Nelliel et toi, prenez quelques arrancar avec vous et chassez ces intrus. Vous êtes autorisé à les tuer.

- OK, grogna l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, l'air belliqueux.

- Oui, Aizen-sama, répondit Nelliel en même temps.  
Tous les deux s'éclipsèrent en sonido.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Gin.

- Maintenant, on attend les résultats de la chasse, annonça Aizen avec un sourire en coin.  
Il se tourna vers Szayel, toujours accroché à ses écrans.

- Tu sais où me trouver, Szayel?  
L'arrancar approuva sans quitter ses écrans des yeux.

Sosuke abandonna la salle de surveillance et s'éloigna, suivit de Ichigo, Gin et Urielle. Un instant, Shiho et Kovu s'observèrent en silence, ne sachant que faire, puis ils décidèrent de suivre le mouvement. Après tout, tout ce qu'ils risquaient était de se faire mettre à la porte. Toute la troupe se dirigeait vers la salle du trône quand Kovu s'arrêta net, le nez en l'air, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Inquiète, Shiho s'arrêta près de lui et attendit qu'il se remette en marche. Au lieu de ça, l'arrancar sourd bondit en avant et se précipita vers Aizen. Shiho cria de surprise au moment où son ami sautait sur leur maître, le jetant au sol où ils roulèrent tous les deux. Au même moment, plusieurs fléchettes fendirent l'air à l'endroit exact où Aizen se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Shidigami, grogna Kovu en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
Il plongea la main au creux de ses reins et en tira son zanpakutô, une lame courte et large qui s'achevait par une pointe en forme de biseau.

- Mondrez-vous, ordonna-t-il.  
Instinctivement, Gin et Ichigo s'emparèrent de leurs armes. Des ombres remuèrent dans l'ombre des colonnes sur leur droite et plusieurs shinigami en habit de ninja en émergèrent en silence.

- Grillés par un gamin sourd, quelle honte! Ricana Gin en pointant Shinsô sur eux.  
Les ninja s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir en lançant vers les traîtres une dizaine de dards et de fléchettes. Aizen roula sur lui même avant de sauter sur ses pieds, écartant les projectiles de lui d'un revers de sa lame qu'il venait de dégainer. Gin s'écarta d'un shunpô et répliqua aussitôt. Sa lame s'allongea, fauchant deux des hommes en noir qui tombèrent morts sur le dallage. Kovu lança un cero vers les shinigami, les obligeant à s'écarter d'eux pour l'esquiver et à chercher refuge derrière les colonnes.

- Méfiez vous de leurs armes, lança Aizen, elles sont toujours empoisonnées.

- Bah tien! Grogna Ichigo, furieux. Pourquoi pas!  
De colère, il lança un Getsuga Tenshô en direction des colonnes derrière lesquelles les shinigami étaient planqués. Plusieurs d'entre eux jaillirent de l'ombre quand la lame d'énergie noire s'abattit sur eux, brisant les colonnes et défonçant le mur dans un fracas d'enfer. Deux d'entre eux s'élancèrent sur le rouquin en tirant leur zanpakutô de leurs ceinture mais Urielle apparut sur leur route pour les stopper avant qu'ils atteignent le jeune homme. D'un claquement de doigts, elle provoqua un tel blizzard que les deux shinigami furent gelés sur place dans les postures et attitudes de terreur qu'ils avaient au moment ou la tempête de glace s'était abattue sur eux. Profitant de cet instant de chaos, l'un des shinigami surgit derrière Aizen et lui planta son zanpakutô dans le dos. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de crier victoire, en l'espace d'une seconde, Aizen se fendilla et se brisa comme un miroir puis une lame plongea profondément entre les omoplates du ninja.

- Mau ... maudite hypnose, jura-t-il dans un souffle.  
Sosuke arracha sa lame du corps de son adversaire et le regarda s'effondrer sur le dallage. Il ne restait plus que cinq shinigami face à eux.

- Votre mission ne se passe pas comme prévu, on dirait! Nargua Gin avec un sourire moqueur.  
Pour toute réponse, l'un des hommes lança un dard vers lui. D'un geste du poignet, Gin brisa le dard à l'aide de son zanpakutô et acheva le mouvement en plongeant sa lame dans le corps de son agresseur. Les shinigami reculèrent, ne sachant visiblement que faire. De toute évidence, leur mission était de s'introduire dans la forteresse et de frapper sans être vu, pas de se battre contre les traîtres. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de tenter de s'échapper, un reiatsu aussi puissant que violent apparu soudain au bout du couloir, fondant sur eux à une vitesse inhumaine. Mikaelis apparut derrière eux comme par enchantement.

- J'ai senti l'énergie de Ichigo-sama s'embraser, expliqua-t-il.  
Ses yeux phosphorescent se posèrent sur les shinigami.

- C'est qui ceux là?

- Des invités surprises, ricana Gin, devant l'air peu assuré des shinigami.

- Hum! Fit l'Archange en regardant les envahisseurs avec dédain.  
Les shinigami ne semblaient plus savoir où ils en était.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda le nouveau venu sans bouger.

- Ca dépend d'eux, répondit Aizen en adressant un sourire sarcastique aux shinigami. Souhaitez-vous vous rendre et vivre encore un peu, ou mourir tout de suite?  
Trois d'entre eux hésitèrent. Le quatrième se rua sur Aizen, arme brandie devant lui.

- Crève sale traître.  
Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire trois pas. Avec une vivacité incroyable, Mikaelis plongea la main dans sa manche et en tira une courte dague à lame ondulée qu'il lança sur le rebelle. Dès que la lame s'enfonça dans son dos, elle libéra une puissante onde électrique qui parcouru son corps en longues flammèches bleutées. Le shinigami dansa un instant en criant des choses incohérentes puis il tomba mort, un panache de fumé s'élevant de son corps brûlé par le choc électrique. Ses trois compagnons, terrifiés jetèrent aussitôt leurs armes aux pieds d'Aizen.

- Et bien voilà.  
D'un coup de pied, il éloigna les armes de leurs propriétaires.

- Une bonne leçon à méditer, continua-t-il avec son horrible sourire condescendant. Avec un peu de persuasion on obtient tout.  
Urielle s'avança pour bloquer les mains des prisonniers avec des menottes de glace. Quand elle se redressa, sa tâche accomplie, son regard tomba sur Gin et elle pâlit aussitôt.

- Tu saignes, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui.

- Hum?  
Il baissa la tête vers son torse et vit une tache rouge s'étaler sur son flanc droit, un peu au dessus de sa hanche.

- Et merde!  
Il pressa une main contre sa blessure et sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses doigts. Serrant les dents, il attrapa le corps étranger et l'arracha de sa chair. Entre ses doigts, il tenait un fragment de métal long et fin semblable à une aiguille dégoulinant de sang.

- C'est un fragment de leurs foutues fléchettes, fit-il en examinant le projectile. Probablement de celle que j'ai détruit tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle m'avait touché.

- Leurs fléchettes empoisonnées, s'écria Urielle, un brin de panique dans la voix. Comment tu te sens? Tu vas bien?  
Elle plaça aussitôt une main sur le front du renard pour estimer sa température.

- Ca va, fit-il, un peu surpris par sa réaction. J'ai rien, c'est juste une égratignure.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, intervint Aizen, l'air un peu inquiet. Urielle, emmène Gin au laboratoire pour des analyses.  
Il se tourna vers Kovu et Shiho:

- Vous deux, emmenez les prisonniers en cellule.  
Shiho hocha la tête et s'empressa de traduire les ordres pour son camarade.

- Mikaelis et Ichigo, venez avec moi, on va payer une petite visite à nos amis de Karakura.  
Ichigo regarda Aizen avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Pourquoi risquer d'aller là-bas?

- Pour montrer à cette chère Soi Fon que ses hommes ont échoué, répondit Sosuke avec un sourire en coin. Et dissuader le vieux de recommencer.

- Pas sûr que ça marche, marmonna Ichigo en emboîtant le pas de son leader.  
Le groupe se sépara, chacun se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle tâche.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La ville était tellement calme que s'en était ennuyant. On aurait dit que les hollow avaient décidé d'aller voir ailleurs et s'étaient passés le mot entre eux. Hitsugaya n'en avait pas vu un seul depuis près de six jours. En un sens tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à chasser les hollow en ce moment. Assis sur le toit d'une maison voisine, il observait ce qui se passait dans la salle de classe des jumelles Kurosaki. Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées sur Terre à surveiller les fillettes autant qu'il les protégeait. Les autres se concentraient sur Isshin et sa clinique, mais Hitsugaya avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas perdre les jumelles de vue au cas où Isshin essaierait de les soustraire à leur surveillance pendant qu'ils étaient concentré uniquement sur lui. L'ancien shinigami n'était pas à ça près à en croire Yamamoto: servir d'appât pour permettre de mettre ses filles en sécurité, même si ça impliquait d'être séparé d'elles à tout jamais.

Au cours de cette surveillance, Hitsugaya avait pu apprendre tout un tas de détails sur les jumelles, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres: Karin avait réussit à traîner sa soeur dans son équipe de foot, Yuzu avait un talent pour le dessin qui rivalisait avec celui de Kuchiki Rukia, Karin était capable de battre un élève de classe supérieur d'un seul coup de poing, c'était pas la soeur de Kurosaki pour rien, avait-il songé en assistant à la scène; Yuzu pouvait maintenant voir les esprits aussi clairement que sa soeur et ça avait faillit jouer un mauvais tour au petit capitaine. Des petits riens qui l'aidaient à prendre son mal en patience mais qui ne pouvaient pas révéler si les gamines étaient en contact avec leur frère.

Hitsugaya était bien là, fidèle à son poste, malgré la température allégrement négative et la neige qui dansait lascivement devant ses yeux. Il surveillait les jumelles tandis qu'elles participaient à un court d'art et achevait, avec plus ou moins d'adresse, des statuettes de patte à sel. Hitsugaya trouvait ça complètement ridicule et se demandait à quoi ça pourrait leur servir plus tard, mais elles avaient toutes les deux l'air de bien s'amuser. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, essayant de trouver ce que Karin avait bien pu essayer de représenter quand un reiatsu d'une puissance colossale éclata en plein centre ville, indiquant la présence de son possesseur aux shinigami, comme un gyrophare.

- Aizen, gronda le gamin en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Se laissant emporter par la colère vengeresse qui le prenait toujours dès qu'il avait à faire au traître, Hitsugaya bondit du toit sur lequel il était perché et s'élança à la rencontre de sa némésis, sans même penser que ça pouvait être une diversion dans le but d'emmener les jumelles au Hueco Mundo avec leur frère.

Bondissant de toits en toits, le jeune prodige se dirigea droit vers la source du reiatsu. Quand il arriva sur place, il tomba effectivement sur Aizen, accompagné de Kurosaki et d'un autre type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais le jeune capitaine n'était pas le premier sur place, Soi Fon et Kuchiki l'avaient devancé.

- Aizen, grogna-t-il en tirant son zanpakutô. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?  
Le traître lui adressa l'un de ses sourire supérieur.

- Bonjour Hitsugaya-kun, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu vas bien.

- Crève, sale traître, répliqua le gamin.  
Il allait attaquer mais Kuchiki l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-il d'une ton impérieux sans quitter Ichigo des yeux.

- Juste vous prévenir aimablement de ne pas attendre les pauvres hommes que vous avez envoyé à Las Noches. Je crains qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de retourner au Seireitei.

- Espèce de ... gronda Soi Fon en grinçant des dents.  
Aizen lui lança un regard ouvertement moqueur.

- Ils n'étaient pas de taille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. Votre division a perdu beaucoup de son ancienne gloire depuis le départ du capitaine Shihoin, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?  
Avec un grognement de rage, Soi Fon se jeta sur lui. Réagissant avec une promptitude étonnante, Mikaelis s'élança vers elle et l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre la façade d'un immeuble tout proche. Sous le choc plusieurs vitres volèrent en éclats et une pluie de verre tomba dans la rue en contre bas, affolant les passants qui s'écartèrent en hurlant de peur. La shinigami essaya de se dégager, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'arrancar, uniquement pour sentir ses doigts se resserrer encore sur sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Byakuya fit un mouvement pour attaquer l'arrancar par derrière, mais Ichigo s'interposa aussitôt, surgissant entre le shinigami et sa cible. Le noble baissa sa lame un instant, tandis que ses yeux froid fixaient ceux, débordant de haine et de colère, du jeune vizard.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. Ca fait un moment que j'attends de te voir en face de moi, sale lâche de noble.  
Le noble en question fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter, traître.

- Je me le permet moi même, Kuchiki. Alors, dis-moi, ça fait quoi de regarder une innocente se faire déchiqueté par un hollow?  
Byakuya haussa un sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, traître.

- Je te parle de ma mère, pauvre loque. Je suis au courant de tout, je sais que tu étais là ce jour là et que tu n'as rien fais pour la sauver. Tu es resté là à profiter du spectacle sans lever le petit doigt. Et tout ça pourquoi? Juste parce qu'elle aimait mon père!  
Hitsugaya qui n'était qu'à deux pas de là, se détourna d'Aizen pour fixer Kuchiki avec des yeux arrondis par la stupéfaction.

- De quoi il parle? Demanda-t-il à son collègue.  
Kuchiki ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de fixer Ichigo avec ce même regard froid et dédaigneux qu'il lui avait toujours adressé.

- Il parle de la face caché des shinigami, Hitsugaya-kun, révéla Aizen. Ichigo a un compte à régler avec le capitaine Kuchiki ici présent. Tu comprends, le capitaine Kuchiki aurait pu sauver sa mère du hollow qui l'a tué mais il a préféré ne rien faire et s'est contenté de regarder.  
Hitsugaya avait l'air d'avoir avalé un iceberg entier.

- Kuchiki? Interrogea-t-il.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Hitsugaya, répliqua le noble d'un ton polaire.  
Il ne quittait pas Ichigo du regard.

- Tu as tué ma mère, Kuchiki, aussi sûrement que si tu avais toi-même arraché son âme pour la dévorer.  
Les yeux du jeune homme virèrent à l'or flamboyant.

- Je n'ai pas fini de te le faire payer, acheva la voix dédoublée du vizard.

- Ichigo? Appela Aizen, inquiet.  
Le rouquin ne répondit pas et ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu. Il garda ses yeux d'or fixés sur le shinigami tandis que des flammes d'énergie noire commençaient à lécher son corps, dansant autour de lui et l'auréolant d'une aura sombre.

- Comment se porte ta délicieuse petite soeur, Byakuya, demanda soudain le vizard.  
Il vit avec satisfaction le noble pâlir.

- J'espère que tu vieilles bien sur elle. Elle est si charmante et si impuissante, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas vrai?

- Tu n'oserais pas, fit le noble de sa voix froide, bien qu'un peu paniquée.  
Son masque d'indifférence n'avait pas bougé d'une pouce mais Ichigo put voir avec satisfaction de l'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux d'acier.

- Je vais me gêner, ronronna le rouquin d'un ton menaçant.

- Rukia est ton amie, elle ...

- Je n'ai plus le moindre ami, parmi les shinigami, Kuchiki, gronda le jeune homme. Je n'ai plus que des ennemis à abattre comme des chiens!  
Son énergie explosa et il porta la main à son zanpakutô. Avant qu'il ai pu achever le mouvement, cependant, il sentit une main serrer son épaule. Un regard en arrière et il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux chocolat, doux et calme, de Sosuke.

- Calme-toi, Ichigo, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça maintenant.  
Entendant sa voix douce et posée, toute colère quitta le jeune homme, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle et il retrouva la maîtrise de lui-même. Il expédia son hollow dans un coin de son esprit et adressa un sourire contrit à son ami.

- Rentrons, ordonna Aizen, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.  
Il ne le dit pas, mais il préférait mettre le plus de distance possible entre Ichigo et Kuchiki, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit vraiment prêt à l'affronter. Aizen rappela Mikaelis, qui laissa Soi Fon à moitié inconsciente encastrée dans la façade d'un immeuble, puis lui demanda d'ouvrir un garganta pour regagner Las Noches. Tandis que l'arrancar s'exécutait, Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya et lui adressa un dernier regard noir de haine.

- Garde bien ta soeur à l'oeil, lança-t-il. Sosuke ne sera pas toujours là pour me calmer.  
Sur ses mots, il se retourna et suivit les deux autres à l'intérieur du passage, laissant les trois shinigami sur place. Byakuya poussa un soupir et lança un regard vers Soi Fon qui se débattait pour se relever, se massant la gorge d'une main. Hitsugaya baissa son zanpakutô, fixant le dos du noble d'un regard méfiant et déçu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire ou non ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais, après tout, Kuchiki n'avait pas nié l'affirmation.

Le jeune prodige resta immobile dans le vent froid de l'hiver, tandis que les paroles de Kurosaki et de Aizen tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était ébranlé par cette découverte et inconsciemment, il se demandait combien de ses collègues capitaine était responsable de pareils actes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aussitôt rentré à Las Noches, Sosuke laissa Ichigo et Mikaelis dans la salle du trône et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Szayel, inquiet de ce qu'il allait entendre. Il savait d'expérience que les poisons utilisés par les membres de l'omnitsukido étaient rapides et, pour la plupart, dépourvu d'antidote. Tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs à grande enjambées nerveuses, il redoutait ce qu'il allait apprendre.

- Aizen-sama, entendit-il crier derrière lui.  
Se retournant, il vit Nelliel s'approcher en courant.

- Les groupes de shinigami ont été arrêté, annonça-t-elle. Mais Grimmjow est en train d'organiser la fouille de toute la forteresse, pour être sûr qu'il n'en reste pas planqué quelque part.  
Sosuke hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Vas lui donner un coup de main.

- Tout de suite, Aizen-sama.  
Elle s'en alla en sonido après l'avoir salué. Aizen repris son chemin en direction du laboratoire de Szayel.

Il entra sans frapper et la première chose qu'il vit, fut Gin, assis torse nu sur une table d'auscultation. Un pansement couvrait sa plaie au flanc mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Sosuke s'avança dans la pièce et vit Urielle se lever à son approche. Elle paraissait inquiète.

- Des nouvelles?  
Gin secoua la tête.

- Rien. Szayel m'a tiré au moins trois litres de sang et il est en train de faire des analyses.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Fatigué, mais ça doit être à cause des ponctions faîtes dans mes veines.  
Il lança un regard noir vers l'arrancar qui était si concentré, penché sur un microscope, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'entrée de son maître. Aizen s'approcha de lui et l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant de demander:

- Alors?  
L'arrancar sursauta et leva le nez de son microscope pour lancer un regard surpris vers Aizen.

- Ah, vous étiez là? fit-il.  
Puis il replongea vers son analyse.

- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai trouvé. Regardez!  
Il se redressa à nouveau et s'écarta pour laisser sa place à Sosuke. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil dans le microscope et vit un tas de taches colorées danser dans la lentille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Aucune, idée, répondit Szayel. J'avais jamais vu ça avant. On dirait une sorte de virus, mais un virus qui n'a rien de naturel.  
Sosuke se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

- Que devons nous craindre.  
L'arrancar secoua lentement la tête.

- Je l'ignore, mais je vais faire des recherches. En attendant, j'aimerais garder Ichimaru-sama en observation.

- Pas question, gronda l'intéressé. Je vais très bien, merci.  
Sur ses mots, il sauta de la table d'auscultation et, saisit de vertige, dû s'appuyer contre le meuble pour garder son équilibre. Urielle se releva aussitôt mais n'osa pas approcher de peur de le mettre en colère. Il y eut un instant de silence puis Gin se redressa.

- Ca va, c'est rien, juste un vertige. C'est les trois litres de sang que le docteur Frankenshtein m'a prélevé qui m'ont un peu affaibli.  
Szayel haussa un sourcil.

- Trois litres? J'ai à peine prélevé trois échantillons, protesta-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, fit Gin avec un sourire en coin. Trois échantillons d'un litre chacun.  
L'arrancar ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Y'a-t-il un risque à laisser Gin retourner chez lui? Demanda Aizen, indifférents aux chamailleries des deux hommes.  
Szayel secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, pour le moment. J'ignore encore ce qu'est ce virus et s'il est dangereux pour Ichimaru-sama.

- Je vois, fit simplement Aizen.  
Il se tourna vers Gin qui se rhabillait dans un coin.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Gin, mais à la moindre alerte je veux que tu reviennes ici sans attendre, même si ce n'est qu'un éternuement.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Archange qui observait Gin d'un air inquiet:

- Urielle, garde un oeil sur lui et ne le laisse pas t'embobiner. Sa santé est plus importante que sa fierté.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Szayel, je compte sur toi pour rapidement identifier ce virus et trouver un vaccin efficace.  
L'arrancar remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal.

- Même si je dois abandonner l'élaboration du générateur du bouclier pour ça.  
Aizen hésita un moment, pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre de chacune des options qui s'offraient à lui, puis, silencieusement, il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Inquiète, Urielle ramena Gin à ses quartiers et entra derrière lui. Silencieusement, il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, attrapant au passage, un yukata bleu clair et un obi noir posés pêle-mêle sur le lit. Urielle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Gin en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise si tu dois rester ici un moment.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Urielle entendit l'eau commencer à couler. L'arrancar regarda un instant autour d'elle sans bouger. Elle connaissait les appartements de Gin pour y avoir passé du temps lorsqu'il avait été malade, après l'arrancarisation de Gabriella. Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, Urielle appela l'arrancar qui faisait office de serviteur dans les quartiers de Gin et lui demanda d'aller chercher quelque-chose à manger pour deux. L'arrancar s'en alla immédiatement en promettant d'être rapide.

Après une dizaine de minutes environ, Gin sortit de la salle de bain, revêtu du yukata bleu qu'il avait pris sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides. Urielle l'observa un instant en silence et lui trouva soudain l'air très fatigué.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Épuisé, répondit-il en toute franchise.  
Urielle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lit. Rapidement, elle tira les draps et couvertures et fit signe à Gin de s'installer.

- Urielle, la journée est loin d'être finie, objecta-t-il.

- Aucune importance, tu as le droit de te reposer après ce qui vient de se passer.  
Las, il n'essaya même pas de résister d'avantage et se glissa lentement entre les draps froids. Un instant, il frissonna, avait de se retourner pour placer les oreillers contre la tête du lit et s'y adosser pendant que Urielle le couvrait avec draps et couvertures.

- J'ai demandé qu'on t'apporte quelque chose à manger. Tu as faim?  
Il hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça tu sais.

- Oui, mais ça me fais plaisir.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit non par sa grimace habituelle, mais par un vrai sourire, sincère et doux.

Le serviteur revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau que Urielle posa sur le lit. Gin mangea ce qu'on lui présentait, plus pour faire plaisir à Urielle que par envie, car, pour dire la vérité, il n'avait qu'une seule envie depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche: dormir. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il eu débarrasser de son assiette assez de nourriture pour être certain que Urielle ne râlerait pas, il la posa sur sa table de chevet et s'enfonça sous les couvertures en bâillant.

- Tu veux que je te laisse dormir? Demanda Urielle en s'approchant du lit.  
Les yeux fermés, Gin hocha simplement la tête.

- D'accord. Je serai à coté, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.  
Elle prit le plateau et quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle posa le plateau sur la grande table de la salle principale et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant, essayant vainement de se débarrasser de son inquiétude. Elle cala son dos contre le siège et pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa nuque sur le dossier. Serrant les doigts sur le tissus de son kimono, elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

Ne sachant que faire, elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la salle en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se distraire de son inquiétude. Elle alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Gin gardait ses livres et lu plusieurs titres. Ces derniers ne lui disant rien, elle prit un livre au hasard et retourna dans le canapé. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à fixer son attention sur sa lecture très longtemps et le sujet du roman, un petit homme cherchant à tout prix à se débarrasser d'un anneau maudit, ne parvint pas à la distraire suffisamment. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle ne cessait de retenir son souffle pour mieux entendre s'il ne se passait rien dans la chambre voisine. Après une demi heure environ, elle posa le livre sur le coussin à coté d'elle et se remit à faire les cent pas. Le silence pesant ne faisait qu'accentuer son angoisse et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre autre chose que le battement de son propre coeur. C'était le son le plus angoissant qu'elle connaissait. Agacée par sa propre incapacité à se calmer, l'arrancar décida d'aller vérifier que Gin allait bien.

Entrant dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, Urielle se pencha sur la forme endormie dans le lit. Gin s'était roulé en boule comme un chat frileux, serrant ses couvertures contre lui pour avoir plus chaud. Urielle tendit une main entre les draps et la posa sur le front du jeune homme, inquiète de constater qu'il avait un peu de fièvre. Elle décida de rester près de lui pour la nuit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du lit.

Malgré son inquiétude, Urielle dut certainement s'endormir sur son fauteuil car, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se rendre compte que Gin s'agitait dans son lit en grognant. L'arrancar sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et se précipita près de l'ancien capitaine. Il était étendu sur le coté et s'agitait dans ses couvertures comme un papillon pris dans une toile d'araignée.

- Gin? Tu vas bien?  
Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans un sommeil agité. Urielle hésita un instant, puis elle posa une main sur l'épaule du malade et le secoua doucement. Elle se rendit compte de la chaleur anormale émanant de la peau de Gin au travers du tissus de son kimono.

- Gin? Réveille-toi!  
Le shinigami protesta avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un instant, il cligna des paupières, l'air de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Urielle penchée sur lui.

- Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle.  
Il roula sur le dos et regarda un instant le dais de son lit sans avoir l'air de le voir.

- J'ai froid, fit-il. Et j'ai mal partout.  
Inquiète, Urielle pressa une main sur le front du renard.

- Tu es brûlant, fit-elle.  
Il frissonna au contact de la main froide de l'arrancar.

- C'est probablement à cause de ce fichu poison. Je vais prévenir Szayel, ne bouge surtout pas.

- Ehh! Avant de partir, donne moi une couette!  
D'un geste de la main, il indiqua l'un des placards, dans lequel Urielle trouva ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle plaça la couette au dessus des couvertures et l'étala sur tout le lit. Gin soupira avant de s'enfouir à nouveau dans son nid chaud et douillet.

Urielle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et frappa bruyamment à la porte des quartiers de Szayel. Elle ne savais pas exactement quelle heure il pouvait être mais mieux valait commencer par là que de descendre au laboratoire et de devoir remonter parce qu'il n'y serait pas. A la surprise de l'arrancar, ce fut une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qui vint lui répondre. Assez mignonne, mais pourvu d'un visage inexpressif, elle avait de long cheveux noir soigneusement nattés. Elle dégageait un reiatsu qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était une shinigami. Urielle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Szayel est là?  
La fille secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'est pas revenu aujourd'hui, je crois que quelque chose d'important le retient en bas, fit la fille d'une voix monocorde. Une histoire de virus, si j'ai bien compris.

- Merci.  
Urielle tourna les talons et partit aussitôt pour le laboratoire enchaînant les sonido aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle trouva effectivement l'arrancar aux cheveux roses dans son laboratoire, penché sur le même microscope qu'il occupait déjà quand elle était reparti avec Gin. Il leva la tête, surpris par son intrusion et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit.

- Son état à empiré, je suppose, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.  
Urielle répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vois.  
Il descendit du tabouret sur lequel il était assis puis retira la blouse qu'il portait par dessus son uniforme d'espada. Il s'empara d'une mallette posée sur un comptoir au fond de la salle puis rejoignit Urielle à la porte.

- Il faudrait quand même que Aizen-sama se décide à recruter un médecin, fit-il visiblement pour lui même. La médecine n'est pas ma spécialité, je suis un scientifique.  
Urielle ne répondit pas. Elle était chargé du recrutement des espada et ça lui suffisait largement, si Szayel voulait se charger de trouver un médecin pour Las Noches, il devrait le faire lui même.

Ils retournèrent aux quartiers de Gin en sonido et Urielle laissa le visiteur passer devant elle quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Au grand mécontentement de Gin, qui protesta bruyamment, Szayel repoussa couette et couvertures pour pouvoir l'ausculter. Anxieuse, Urielle attendit le diagnostic dans un coin. Pendant plusieurs très longues minutes, le scientifique auto proclamé, vérifia tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver: le pouls de Gin, ses pupilles, sa température, sa respiration, son coeur et même ses articulations qu'il disait douloureuse. Quand il se redressa et retira son stéthoscope de ses oreilles, Urielle fit un pas en avant, un regard interrogateur braqué sur lui.

- Ca ressemble à une bonne grippe, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, mieux vaut ne pas s'y fier, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je vais lui faire une injection d'antibiotique, au cas où, mais je pense qu'il s'agit là des premier symptômes du poison utilisé par ces drôles de shinigami.  
Urielle prit une longue et lente inspiration tandis que son coeur se mettait à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Szayel prépara une seringue et un flacon de produit.

- Si ça ne va pas mieux dans quelques heures, préviens moi tout de suite, conseilla-t-il en pratiquant l'injection.  
Urielle approuva d'un signe de tête, préférant ne pas parler. Elle était certaine que sa voix trahirait aussitôt la panique qui commençait à monter en elle.

Malheureusement, l'état de Gin ne s'améliora pas dans les heures qui suivirent. Szayel revint deux fois pour l'ausculter et suivre l'évolution de son état. La fièvre empirait d'heure en heure et le shinigami perdait ses forces rapidement. Au bout des première vingt quatre heures, il était incapable de se lever pour quitter son lit et passait la majeur partie de son temps à dormir. A sa troisième visite, Szayel constata une telle détérioration de l'état de Gin qu'il le fit immédiatement transférer vers son laboratoire où il pourrait mieux le surveiller. Urielle passait son temps au chevet du malade, lui parlant en lui tenant la main, remplaçant le linge humide et froid destiné à faire baisser la fièvre posé sur son front et lui administrant les remèdes apportés par Szayel. Rien, n'y faisait. A la fin du deuxième jour, Szayel avait dû connecter Gin à plusieurs flacons de perfusion destinés à le garder hydraté et à enrayer la progression du virus shinigami. Malheureusement le virus progressait plus vite dans le corps de Gin que les recherches de Szayel à son sujet. Au bout du troisième jour, Gin glissa dans l'inconscience sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

L'état de santé de Gin n'inquiétait pas que Urielle et Aizen passa à plusieurs reprises prendre de ses nouvelles et s'enquérir de l'avancée des recherches de Szayel. Ichigo tenait à présent compagnie à Urielle au chevet du malade essayant de la réconforter et de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'il pouvait dans cette situation. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à la rassurer.

Ce n'est que le quatrième jour, que Szayel découvrit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Aizen vint, comme tous les jours s'enquérir des progrès de l'arrancar, remplacer Ichigo auprès de Gin et de Urielle, afin que le rouquin puisse aller se reposer. Au moment où il entrait dans le laboratoire, Szayel lui sauta littéralement dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Justement, j'allais envoyer Lumina vous chercher, Aizen-sama.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose.

- Oui. Venez voir.  
L'arrancar guida son maître jusqu'au microscope qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis près de quatre jours. Cette fois l'instrument était relié à un écran afin de mieux montrer ce que Szayel avait trouvé. Aizen regarda l'écran un instant en silence, et n'y vit que des tâches colorées qui se dandinaient en rythme.

- Voici un échantillon du virus que j'ai réussi à isoler d'un échantillon de sang prélevé sur Ichimaru-sama. Comme je l'avais deviné, il ne s'agit pas d'un virus naturel, mais plutôt d'une sorte de bactérie artificielle, certainement créé en laboratoire.

- Urahara! Grogna Aizen pour lui même.

- Certainement, répondit Szayel, visiblement pressé de faire part à son maître des résultats de son travail. J'ai découvert que ce virus, cette bactérie, peu importe comme on l'appelle, n'avait aucun effet sur le corps de Ichimaru-sama, enfin pas directement.  
Aizen lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Tu veux dire que Gin simule?

- Pas du tout. Ce virus a été créé pour détruire le reiatsu de celui qu'il infecte.  
Aizen fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain toute l'ampleur de la découverte de l'arrancar.

- Le corps des shinigami est composé de particules spirituelles, donc de reiatsu.  
Szayel hocha la tête:

- Tout comme celui des arrancar! Si on ne fait rien, Ichimaru-sama va certainement disparaître pour de bon. Les shinigami ont créé une arme terrifiante.

- Que peut-on faire pour empêcher le processus?  
Cette fois l'arrancar secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je pense qu'on pourrait ralentir le processus en transfusant du reiatsu à Ichimaru-sama. Ca n'empêchera pas le virus de progresser mais ça me laissera un peu de temps pour essayer d'élaborer un vaccin efficace.

- Je vois, si tu as besoin d'un donneur, je suis à ta disposition.

- Ichigo-sama m'a déjà proposé son aide, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Je vous préviendrais quand j'aurai besoin de vous.  
Sur ses mots, Szayel salua Aizen et retourna à ses travaux, laissant l'ancien capitaine rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle son bras droit avait été placé. Sans surprise, Aizen y trouva Urielle. L'arrancar était assise dans un fauteuil placé près du lit et dormait à demi allongée sur le matelas de Gin. Sosuke entra sans faire de bruit et s'installa dans le fauteuil placé de l'autre coté du lit. Il ne réveilla pas l'Archange qui avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil depuis le temps qu'elle veillait Gin.

Connaissant Urahara, Aizen aurait bien dû se douter qu'une solution aussi simpliste qu'une transfusion de reiatsu ne fonctionnerait pas. Trois heures après la première transfusion, l'état de Gin se détériora subitement, prenant tout le monde de cours. Szayel découvrit que le virus avait réagit à la transfusion en devenant encore plus virulent. Il en conclut, un peu tard, que plus il y avait de reiatsu, plus le virus était dangereux. Malheureusement cet essai manqué laissa Gin encore plus faible et fragile qu'il l'était avant. Urielle avait passé une partie de la frustration et de l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours en hurlant sur Szayel pendant de longues minutes. Il fallut que Ichigo la fasse sortir de force du laboratoire pour qu'elle se calme et présente ses excuses au scientifique.

Ichigo entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait, depuis deux jours, il fut soulager de constater que Gin était toujours en vie. Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, il s'assit dans le fauteuil laissé libre par Urielle. Un instant son regard balaya le corps du malade, inconscient devant lui. Bon sang, qu'il détestait le voir comme ça. Allongé entre les draps d'un blanc immaculé, un masque à oxygène sur le visage pour l'aider à respirer, plusieurs perfusions reliées à son poignet droit, la peau si pâle qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme, Gin offrait une image très éloignée de ce qu'il était habituellement. Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais l'insolence et la désinvolture de Gin lui manquaient. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais avec son caractère étrange, il offrait souvent un peu de légèreté dans une situation qui ne leur laissait pas souvent le temps de s'amuser.

Ichigo avait passé les dernières heures à faire les cents pas chez lui, à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider son ami. Il détestait le voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il avait beau avoir grandit dans une clinique, ça ne lui donnait pas d'avantage de compétences pour aider Gin. Si Szayel ne parvenait pas à très vite trouver un vaccin ... Non! Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Rah, c'était trop bête!

Agacé de sa propre impuissance, il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Que pouvait-il faire. Bon sang si encore Urahara était toujours sur Terre ce serait facile d'aller le chercher pour l'obliger à leur livrer un antidote, mais non, il avait fallut que ce crétin rejoigne ces maudits shinigami. A présent, il n'y avait plus personne sur Terre, à part sa famille et ...

- Bon sang, mais que je suis con! S'écria-t-il en se donnant une grande claque sur le front. Pourquoi j'y pas pensé plus tôt? Tiens bon, Gin, je sais qui va pouvoir t'aider.  
Il se précipita près du lit et débrancha le masque à oxygène, les perfusions et les électrodes collées sur le torse du malade. L'enroulant soigneusement dans la couverture, Ichigo le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la porte. Ce n'était pas chose facile, Gin était plus grand que lui et, même s'il ne pesait pas aussi lourd qu'il devrait, Ichigo était un peu encombré à le porter ainsi.

Alerté par la sonnerie des appareils débranchés, Szayel se précipita dans la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Ichigo qui en sortait. Un instant l'arrancar, pris de cours ne sut que dire, puis il protesta vivement.

- Ichigo-sama, que faites-vous? Vous ne devez pas sortir Ichimaru-sama de sa chambre, allez le remettre dans son lit.

- T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais.  
L'arrancar continua ses protestations mais elles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ichigo quitta le laboratoire avec sa charge. Il prit la direction de la salle du trône quand il entendit une voix affolée l'appeler derrière lui.

- Ichigo-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Urielle se précipita près de lui, revenant de elle seule savait où.

- Viens avec moi, Urielle, ordonna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous devons aller à Karakura.

- A Karakura? Avec Gin dans cet état?

- Oui, je connais quelqu'un qui peut le soigner. Fais moi confiance.  
Elle hocha la tête, prête à se raccrocher au moindre petit espoir qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Tous les deux se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle du trône, tout du moins, ils se dépêchèrent autant qu'ils purent alors que l'un d'eux croulait sous le poids de son encombrant fardeau. Urielle avait à peine la main sur la haute porte qu'une voix mécontente claqua derrière eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?  
Ichigo se retourna et vit approcher un Aizen à l'air vraiment furieux.

- Szayel vient de m'appeler, affolé, pour me raconter que tu venais d'enlever Gin, Ichigo. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend.

- Je sais qui peut sauver Gin.  
Aizen haussa un sourcils, sa colère laissant sa place à la perplexité et à l'espoir.

- Je t'en pris, fais moi confiance, supplia Ichigo.  
Il n'était pas du genre à supplier ainsi. Sosuke soupira, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas de la folie pure.

- Laisse moi le porter dans ce cas.  
Les yeux de Ichigo exprimèrent une gratitude que sa voix n'osa pas prononcer. Sosuke prit Gin dans ses bras, libérant le rouquin de sa charge puis Urielle poussa la porte. Tous les trois se dirigèrent directement vers l'arche.

- Essaie d'ouvrir un garganta le plus près possible de cette adresse, demanda Ichigo.  
Il expliqua à Urielle ou elle devait ouvrir le portail et l'arrancar, bien ne connaissant pas complètement la ville, promis de faire de son mieux. Elle claqua des doigts et le passage en forme de bouche s'ouvrit au centre de l'arche. Tous les trois firent disparaître leurs reiatsu et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

A la satisfaction de Ichigo il ne tombèrent pas très loin de leur destination. Ils se glissèrent dans les ombres des trottoirs, évitant les halo lumineux des réverbères et restèrent sur le qui-vive, à l'affût de la moindre ombre et du plus petit bruit indiquant qu'un shinigami les avait découverts. Il arrivèrent devant la petite résidence sans incident et Ichigo monta les escaliers extérieurs devant les autres, les menant à un étage. Après avoir vérifier le nom placé sur la porte, il sonna et attendit la réponse. Il se passa quelques minutes puis la lumière s'alluma dans l'appartement et filtra à travers les vitres entourant la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'entrouvrir. Une tête ébouriffée se montra par l'entrebâillement, les yeux encore lourd de sommeil, l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient d'arracher à un rêve agréable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? fit une voix féminine ensommeillée.

- Inoue, c'est moi, Ichigo, ouvre nous, je t'en pris c'est urgent, supplia le rouquin.

- Kurosaki-kun? Fit la jeune-fille soudain mieux réveillée.

- Oui, c'est moi. Il faut que tu nous aides.  
La porte se referma un instant puis se rouvrit en grand.

- Kurosaki-kun! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, s'écria la rouquine en sautant sur le vizard.  
Elle le serra contre elle pendant un instant avant de s'écarter de lui pour mieux l'observer.

- Tu as changé, Kurosaki-kun. Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux? ... Ca te va bien. Tu as l'air plus mûr, plus adulte.

- Je t'en prie, Inoue, on est pas là pour ça. On a besoin de ton aide.

- On?  
Pour la première fois, le regard de la rouquine quitta son idole pour se fixer sur ses compagnons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément quand elle reconnu Aizen et elle pâlit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si la vue du traître lui avait soudain coupé la voix.

- Bonsoir, Inoue-chan, fit Sosuke avec un sourire charmeur. Désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais, comme Ichigo l'a dit, c'est une urgence.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le regard de Inoue glissa sur l'homme inconscient qu'il portait. Une mèche de cheveux argentés luisait à la leur de la lune, et la jeune fille sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait pas deux shinigami avec des cheveux de cette étrange couleur. C'était Ichimaru et il avait l'air mal en point. Un instant Inoue hésita, ne sachant que faire, puis son regard croisa celui, suppliant de Ichigo et elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Entrez, fit-elle simplement en reculant pour leur laisser le passage.  
Le trio s'exécuta et Inoue ferma la porte derrière eux avant de leur indiquer la porte à leur droite.

- Venez, fit-elle, mettez le là.  
Elle désigna de la main l'unique canapé de la pièce. Sosuke fit ce qu'elle lui disait et déposa doucement Gin sur les coussins moelleux. Orihime s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son front humide.

- Il est brûlant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Les shinigami l'ont infecté avec un virus qui le tue à petit feu, fit Urielle d'une voix sombre.  
Inoue la remarqua pour la première fois mais l'arrancar ne faisait pas attention à elle. Son regard inquiet ne quittait pas le visage de plus en plus pale de Gin. L'explication sembla suffire à la jeune fille car elle se tourna à nouveau vers Gin et appela ses fées. Les yeux de Urielle s'agrandirent de stupéfaction devant le phénomène.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Inoue-chan a des capacités vraiment étonnantes, répondit Aizen. Ce pouvoir lui permet de réverser les événements survenus à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu.  
Le coeur d'Urielle se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Ca veux dire que Gin va guérir?  
Aizen hocha simplement la tête.

- Installez-vous, offrit la rouquine avec un sourire aimable. Ca risque de prendre du temps.  
Sosuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil proche du canapé. Ichigo et Urielle se partagèrent le fauteuil restant. Une longue attente commença pour chacun d'eux. Orihime ne quitta pas le chevet de Gin, surveillant soigneusement la progression de sa guérison. Un silence lourd et anxieux s'était abattu sur la pièce. Ils ne parlaient presque pas et toujours à voix basse. De temps en temps, Urielle se levait et allait jusqu'à la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de shinigami dans les parages. Pour elle c'était aussi une manière d'essayer de tromper son anxiété et de penser à autre chose même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, égrainé par le tic-tac d'une horloge murale accrochée dans la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la bulle dorée, cependant, rien ne semblait changer et Gin n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Pourtant, Orihime continuait à s'occuper de lui, sans se laisser distraire par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Enfin après plus de deux heures d'efforts, la bulle d'énergie s'évapora et les fées regagnèrent leur cachette dans la barrette à cheveux de la jeune fille. Aussitôt Urielle apparut près du canapé, comme par enchantement. A genoux, elle se pencha sur Gin et posa une main sur son front. Il avait toujours de la fièvre mais l'arrancar put se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi élevée qu'avant.

- Ca devrait aller, fit Orihime en s'asseyant sur ses talons. J'ai pu éliminer ce virus dont vous parliez, mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui rendre les forces qu'il a perdu. Il va falloir le laisser se reposer un peu, maintenant.

- Merci, Inoue, fit Ichigo, derrière elle.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps, fit Ichigo sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oh, mais, je pensais que vous alliez rester au moins jusqu'à demain, Kurosaki-kun. Ichimaru-san est encore faible, mieux vaut le laisser dormir un peu.  
Ichigo se tourna vers Aizen en quête d'un avis.

- Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, fit-il.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'il accepte l'invitation.

- Formidable, fit Orihime en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais vous préparer la cham ...  
Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna à nouveaux vers eux.

- Je suis bête, fit-elle en se donnant une petite claque sur la tête. Je n'ai que deux chambres.  
Ichigo se retint de pousser un soupir d'agacement.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Inoue-chan, répondit Aizen en souriant de plus belle. Ichigo et moi, nous pouvons partager.  
Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de surprise mais pas autant que ceux de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Aizen feignit n'avoir rien vu et se détourna avec un sourire satisfait un rien moqueur. Si la gamine se proposait de partager sa chambre avec Ichigo s'était raté. Sosuke préférait nettement garder le rouquin pour lui. Rien que l'idée que cette fille se trémousse devant Ichigo lui donnait la nausée. Cette réaction l'étonna un instant avant qu'un autre sourire, un sourire carnassier cette fois, ne fasse surface sur son visage.

Orihime les regarda un instant sans rien dire, l'air prise au dépourvu, mais elle n'osa pas protester, ce qui satisfit Aizen encore d'avantage. Un instant, elle resta plantée là, au milieu de son salon, les bras ballant, avant de se reprendre. Elle serra les mains contre sa poitrine un instant avant de retrouver un sourire de façade.

- Je file vous préparer le lit dans ce cas.  
Elle quitta la pièce au moment où Ichigo, toujours abasourdi répétait d'une voix blanche:

- LE lit?  
Aizen se tourna vers lui, un éclat moqueur dans les yeux.

- Allons, Ichigo, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais partager ton lit avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se détourna en bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sosuke.

Orihime revint après quelques minutes, portant un oreiller et des couvertures supplémentaires afin d'installer Gin confortablement sur le canapé. Elle les posa sur le fauteuil laissé libre par Sosuke et regarda un instant Urielle tenir la main du malade, agenouillée sur le sol.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez partager ma chambre, ... Euh! ...  
L'arrancar lui adressa un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Urielle! Merci, mais je préfère rester ici et veiller sur Gin.

- Vous êtes sûre? Ce n'est pas très confortable.  
Urielle secoua la tête.

- Aucune importance.  
Orihime déplia une couverture pour l'étendre sur la forme endormie de Gin.

- J'en ai ramené une autre, vous pourrez l'utiliser.  
Urielle hocha la tête tout en glissant un gros oreiller moelleux sous la tête de Gin.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.  
Elle se tourna alors vers Aizen et Ichigo.

- Je vous montre votre chambre?  
Aizen hocha la tête avec ce sourire charmeur qui faisait toujours rougir Hinamori et la rouquine se retourna vivement, le feu au joue. Amusé, le maître de Las Noches lui emboîta le pas, suivit d'un Ichigo toujours muet de stupéfaction et de gêne. Orihime les devança dans un court couloir au bout duquel elle ouvrit une porte.

- C'est ici.  
Elle désigna la porte d'en face.

- Là vous avez la salle de bain si vous voulez. Les toilettes sont juste à coté.

- Merci, Inoue-chan.  
Elle se dandina un instant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Bon, je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Passez une bonne nuit.  
Elle lança un dernier regard à Ichigo qui était étonnement muet, puis se décida enfin à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sosuke se tourna vers Ichigo sans rien dire. Le jeune homme regardait le seul lit de la chambre avec un froncement de sourcil. Un instant ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le décors de la pièce mais il ne trouva rien pour faire office de couchette.

- Je ... Je vais ... dormir par terre.  
Il hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre que c'était la bonne solution puis tendit la main pour tirer la couette placée sur le lit. Aizen, cependant, arrêta son geste.

- C'est inutile, Ichigo, nous pouvons partager.

- Euh.

- Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, Sosuke s'assit le bord du lit et entreprit de retirer ses bottes. Complètement figé, Ichigo le regarda faire tandis qu'il laissait ses chaussette blanches tomber au sol et se relevait pour retirer son haori. Quand Ichigo le vit porter les mains à son obi pour le dénouer, il sentit soudain un feu ardent s'embraser sous sa peau. L'air très à l'aise, comme si la présence du jeune homme à seulement quelques mètres de lui ne le troublait pas, Sosuke déroula la ceinture de soie enroulée autour de sa taille puis dénoua les lanières retenant son hakama sur ses hanches. Sentant la tête commencer à lui tourner, Ichigo s'assit sur le bord du lit sans toutefois parvenir à détacher son regard du vêtement qui glissait au sol. A ce moment, pourtant, il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la longue cicatrice qui courrait le long de l'une des cuisses de Sosuke. Ichigo savait parfaitement que l'ancien capitaine boitait à cause de Shirosaki, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu la jambe mutilée de Sosuke. Sans savoir pourquoi, il tendit la main et ses doigts frôlèrent la marque.

- C'est là que ...  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Oui, c'est là, répondit simplement Aizen.  
Il contourna le lit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord près du rouquin.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Ichigo.

- Ne le sois pas. Je ne le suis pas moi.  
Il lui adressa l'un de ses sourire amicaux mais Ichigo ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu ne te déshabilles pas, Ichigo?  
Le rouge revint aussitôt aux joues du rouquin et Aizen dût refouler un rire pour ne pas le perturber d'avantage. Levant les yeux, Ichigo se rendit enfin compte que son voisin de lit ne portait plus que la veste blanche et noire de son uniforme. Elle lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, laissant une vue imprenable sur les jambes parfaitement musclé de l'ancien capitaine ainsi que sur ... sur son fundoshi. Ichigo crut qu'il allait mourir de gêne à cette vue

- Tu vas dormir comme ça? Lança soudain Ichigo, d'une voix un peu crispée.

- Tu préfères que je dorme nu? Répondit innocemment Sosuke. Je peux le faire si ça te mets plus à l'aise!  
Ichigo prit une belle couleur rouge qui aurait pu rivaliser avec les cheveux flamboyants de Gabriella. Avec sa tignasse rousse, on avait l'impression qu'il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur et Sosuke n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles. Sous son air faussement inquiet, l'ancien shinigami s'amusait follement des réactions pudiques du jeune homme.

- Nan, nan ... ça ira, parvint à balbutier Ichigo en essayant de se calmer.

- Aller, mets toi à l'aise, Ichigo. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne regarderai pas.  
Sur ces mots, Sosuke se retourna, incapable de camoufler plus longtemps son sourire amusé. Ichigo hésita un instant puis commença à se débarrasser de son uniforme. Sosuke ne tenta pas de se retourner pour assister au spectacle, il n'en avait pas besoin. Le reflet dans la vitre face à lui était suffisant! Gêné et tremblant, Ichigo eut du mal à dénouer les lanière de son hakama. Sitôt que le vêtement fut au sol, il s'enroula dans son haori, comme si c'était une armure contre le regard de son voisin de chambre.

- C'est ... C'est bon.  
Sosuke se retourna et adressa un sourire rassurant à Ichigo.

- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas mangé!  
Pourtant l'idée n'était pas déplaisante!

Ils se glissèrent dans le lit, Ichigo prenant bien soin de rester le plus loin possible de Sosuke. Ce dernier éteignit la lampe ne laissant que les lumières des réverbères au dehors pour illuminer la chambre de leur lueur orangée. Sosuke se cala bien sur le matelas, enfonçant sa nuque dans son oreiller et remarqua que Ichigo ne cessait de reculer.

- Tu vas tomber du lit si tu continus, prévint-il.

- J'y peux rien, c'est tellement gênant.

- Allons, ne me dit pas que c'est la première fois que tu dors avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Si ses joues brûlantes avait pu produire de la lumière, Ichigo aurait certainement pu faire office de phare et être vu au moins jusqu'en Chine. Comme il ne répondait pas, Sosuke se redressa sur un coude, le couvant d'un regard étonné dans la lueur provenant de la rue.

- C'est la première fois?  
Mortifié, le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête avant de remonter la couette si haut qu'il sembla plutôt vouloir se cacher en dessous.

- En ce qui me concerne, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, révéla Sosuke en se rallongeant. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas eu d'amants.  
Il fallut un moment pour que cette phrase trouve son chemin dans le cerveau du rouquin. Quand il compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Ichigo émergea soudain de sous la couette.

- Des amants? Pas des maîtresses?  
Sosuke se tourna vers lui et la lueur des réverbères fit briller ses yeux d'une étrange lueur.

- Aaaah! Si j'avais été un homme à femmes je n'aurais jamais passé une nuit seule quand j'étais encore au Seireitei. J'avais du succès tu sais! Malheureusement pour ces demoiselles, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre intérêts pour elles.  
Ichigo écouta cette nouvelle révélation en se demandant comment on pouvait parler aussi librement de ce sujet.

- Et toi Ichigo? Tu as déjà eu une petite amie?  
Le rouquin se demanda pourquoi il répondit:

- Non, jamais. En fait, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Ca ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Pourquoi?  
Ichigo haussa les épaules:

- Je ne sais pas. Un de mes camarade de classe ne parlait que de filles et de drague, mais ça me faisait chier plus qu'autre chose.

- Les filles ne t'intéressent pas?

- Non, pas du tout. Je préfère passer du temps avec mes potes plutôt que d'en chercher une.  
A l'insu du jeune homme, un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur le visage de Sosuke.

- Je vois, fit-il simplement.  
Ichigo se tut, soudain plongé dans ses pensées. Sosuke poussa un soupire de contentement avant de fermer les yeux.

- Dors bien, Ichigo et fais attention à ne pas tomber du lit.  
Le jeune homme ne tomba pas du lit, pas plus qu'il ne trouva le sommeil. Pendant longtemps il resta immobile sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les ombres dansant au plafond. Près de lui, Sosuke dormait tranquillement, la respiration lente et paisible, étendu sur le coté, le bras glissé sous l'oreiller.

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aizen ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête et des questions auxquelles le jeunes hommes n'avait jamais voulu penser commençaient à refaire surface. Pourquoi était-il si différents de ses camarades? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais trouvé d'intérêt pour les femmes? Pourtant, il y en avait autour de lui qui avaient beaucoup d'attraits à en croire les autres. Inoue, par exemple. Même Rukia, même si elle était plate comme une planche à repasser comparée à Inoue, avait une certaine beauté à croire Keigo. Alors pourquoi ne les avait-il toujours vu que comme des camarades un peu encombrantes? Sosuke avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour les femmes, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était comme lui? Que lui aussi était gay? ... C'est vrai que Ichigo avait toujours eu beaucoup plus d'affinités avec les autres garçon qu'avec les filles, sauf si on exceptait cet imbécile d'Ishida. Il est vrai qu'il préférait nettement regarder un homme comme Aizen qu'une femme comme Inoue, ou même comme Matsumoto. Était-ce normal? Était-il gay?

Agacé par ces questions qui le tourmentaient, Ichigo se glissa lentement hors du lit, pour ne pas réveiller Sosuke et quitta la chambre. Sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, il se dirigea machinalement vers le salon. Gin était toujours endormi sur le canapé, soigneusement enseveli sous les couvertures. Urielle, quand à elle, était toujours à genoux sur le sol, les bras sur le canapé, la tête enfouit entre eux, une couverture sur les épaules. A la grande surprise de Ichigo, elle paraissait dormir. Le jeune homme décida de ne pas la déranger et passa derrière le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le frigo cherchant n'importe quoi pour l'aider à penser à autre chose. Quand il revint vers le salon, une canette de soda à la main, il vit Urielle lever la tête et lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas, affirma l'arrancar.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

- J'étais dans une sorte de transe, expliqua l'archange devant les doutes du vizard. Les hollow sont autant des proies que des prédateurs, même à mon niveau. Cette transe nous permet de nous reposer tout en restant attentif à notre environnement et capable de réagir à la moindre alerte.

- Ah d'accord!  
Le rouquin s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Beaucoup mieux. La fièvre a presque complètement disparu et il respire beaucoup plus facilement. Il ne frisonne plus et j'ai l'impression que son reiatsu comment à remonter lentement.

- Tant mieux.  
Urielle se tourna alors vers le rouquin qui ouvrait sa canette de soda.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir?

- J'y arrive pas.

- C'est de partager la chambre avec Aizen qui te gêne?  
Ichigo lui lança un regard méfiant, un peu surpris par la perspicacité de l'arrancar.

- Pas vraiment! ... Enfin, on a eu une discussion et depuis je me pose pas mal de questions.

- A quel sujet?

- Sur moi, ce que je suis, ce que je me cache ou non.  
Urielle haussa un sourcil, un peu perdue.

- Tu es Ichigo, non?

- Oui, mais c'est pas seulement ça. Je ... Je crois que je préfère les hommes au femmes.  
Un éclat de compréhension brilla dans les yeux de l'arrancar.

- Aaaaah, je vois. Tu découvre des choses sur toi que tu aurais préféré ignorer, c'est ça?  
Ichigo hocha lentement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Sois toi même. Il n'y a rien de honteux à préférer les hommes aux femmes. Ce qui serait honteux serait de te mentir à toi même, tu ne crois pas?  
Ichigo resta muet un instant.

- Si seulement c'était si simple, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser. Que va dire mon père? Et mes soeurs? Et tous les autres?  
Urielle secoua la tête:

- Rien. S'ils t'aiment vraiment, si tu comptes pour eux, ils ne diront rien. Ca ne leur plaira peut-être pas, mais ils comprendront. Ton père à bien compris pourquoi tu t'étais joint à Aizen.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas, tête basse, il regardait ses pieds nus comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter une réponse. Urielle ne dit rien pendant un instant puis:

- Tu es beaucoup de choses, Ichigo: un humain avec des pouvoirs de shinigami, un vizard, un traître pour les shinigami, un maître pour Las Noches, un ami loyal, un extraordinaire combattant, un jeune homme courageux ... Mais il y a une chose que tu n'es pas: tu n'es pas un menteur. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.  
Ichigo se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, Ichigo. Tu ne trouveras aucune réponse avec l'esprit fatigué.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva. Il remercia Urielle d'avoir essayé de l'aider puis regagna la chambre. Sosuke n'avait pas bougé. Ichigo se glissa à nouveau dans le lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il se tourna sur le coté et observa le visage paisible de Sosuke.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas nier qu'au cours des dernières semaines, il avait passé plus de temps avec Sosuke qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre à Las Noches. Il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il trouvait l'ancien capitaine très attirant. Le jeune homme se sentait bien quand il était près de lui, il se sentait apaisé, protégé, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il restait près de lui. Quand Aizen était avec lui, Ichigo avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, d'être voulu, accepté pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'on voulait voir en lui. C'était une sensation étrange d'appartenance et d'apaisement, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ichigo aimait être avec Sosuke pour toutes ses raisons, mais aussi parce que plus le maître de las Noches était proche de lui et plus le jeune homme se sentait vivant. C'était presque électrisant et il lui était déjà arrivé de souhaiter que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sosuke était de loin la personne la plus intéressante, la plus troublante et la plus sexy qu'il ai rencontré. Ichigo le croyait aisément quand il disait avoir du succès auprès des femmes. Il devait également en avoir auprès des hommes. En tout cas, il en avait auprès de lui. Ichigo réalisa soudain ce à quoi il pensait et sentit ses joues s'embraser à nouveau.

Avec un soupir, il se replaça sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire sur les lèvres de Sosuke quand il se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône de Las Noches, ils purent constater qu'un comité d'accueil mené par Mikaelis les y attendait déjà. Un peu inquiet de voir tant de monde rassemblé devant leur garganta, Aizen s'approcha d'eux, portant Gin dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il?  
Mikaelis lui lança un regard mécontent.

- Il se passe que ce petit monde à débarqué dans ma chambre en pleine nuit en hurlant que vous aviez disparus et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et que comme c'était moi le plus haut "gradé" en vos absences, c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main.

- Il n'y avait pas à s'affoler, on était juste dans le monde des vivants.  
Visiblement toujours mécontent, Mikaelis croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- La prochaine fois n'oubliez pas de prévenir et de laisser quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la forteresse. Je ne veux plus me retrouver en charge de tout ce monde. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.  
Sur ces mots, l'Archange tourna les talon et s'en alla. Aizen donna quelques explications aux autres arrancar présents, soit Nelliel, Grimmjow, Kovu, Shiho et quelques autres, avant de les congédier rapidement pour ramener Gin dans ses quartiers.

Szayel, appelé sur place, passa un long moment à ausculter Gin et à faire des prélèvements afin de confirmer qu'il n'était plus en danger. L'arrancar n'en croyait pas ses lunettes mais il confirma ce que Orihime avait dit. Gin était hors de danger mais il allait lui falloir quelques jours de repos pour retrouver ses forces. Définitivement rassuré, Sosuke installa Gin dans sa chambre et tout le monde quitta l'appartement, sauf Urielle, toujours investie de la mission de veiller sur le malade.

Fatiguée, l'arrancar ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le bord du lit de Gin que quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Voyant les yeux bleus fixés sur elle, elle se redressa d'un coup surprise et encore un peu groggy.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller, fit Gin avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux et son sourire paraissait plus fatigué que d'habitude, preuve qu'il avait passé des heures sombres.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'endormir.

- Pas grave.  
Urielle posa une main sur le front de Gin.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Fatigué, mais bien mieux que ces derniers jours. Et toi?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es guéri.  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se lever.

- Je vais pouvoir te laisser.  
Elle se retourna pour quitter la chambre mais à ce moment une main se saisit de son poignet.

- Attend, fit la voix de Gin dans son dos. Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
Elle lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et rencontra le regard suppliant du renard.

- S'il te plaît, reste.  
Il serra les doigts autour du poignet de l'arrancar et l'attira à lui. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Urielle se laissa guider par cette main et se retrouva bientôt entre les draps, lovée contre le corps chaud de Gin.

- Je ... Merci, fit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi?

- D'avoir été là.  
Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Gin se mordit la lèvre avant de révéler:

- Je sais que tu es resté près de moi tout le temps. Je pouvais entendre ta voix et sentir ta présence. C'était comme un fil qui me reliait encore à la vie et je m'y suis accroché autant que je pouvais pour ne pas glisser dans les ténèbres. C'est grâce à toi si je ne me suis pas laissé couler.  
Urielle ne dit rien, se demandant jusqu'à quel point Gin avait pu entendre ce qu'elle lui disait et de quoi il pouvait se souvenir.

- Je te dois des explications aussi, pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai été ... un tel salaud.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Une subite envie d'enfoncer Gin pour lui rappeler à quel point elle avait souffert à cause de son comportement stupide s'empara de l'arrancar et elle dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui aurait tout gâché.

- Au début, c'était juste pour te protéger, commença Gin.

- Me protéger? Répéta Urielle sans parvenir à faire disparaître le sarcasme de sa voix.  
Il hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Oui, quand tu as failli te jeter sur Kyôraku parce que tu pensais qu'il m'avait tué. Si j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait à ce moment, c'était pour que Kyôraku croit que tu n'avais aucune importance pour moi. Tu vois, il y a des ennemis auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas donner d'armes capables de leur servir contre nous.

- Tu veux dire que si ce type avait compris que tu tenais à moi, il aurait pu s'en servir contre nous, c'est ça?  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Oui. Oh, Kyôraku n'est pas de ce genre là, mais il y en a d'autres au Seireitei qui ne sont pas aussi honorables que lui.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis Urielle posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait le coeur.

- Et après, pourquoi avoir continuer à agir comme si tu me détestais?

- Par lâcheté.  
Un nouveau silence naquit dans la pièce tandis que Gin essayait de rassembler ses idées pour être le plus clair et convainquant possible.

- Quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais menti à Kyôraku pour te protéger, j'ai eu peur. Peur parce que ça voulait dire que j'étais suffisamment attaché à toi pour envisager de mourir pour te protéger. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années, quelque chose que je ne veux plus ressentir depuis ... Depuis qu'une femme m'a fait comprendre la signification du mot "souffrance".  
Il fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je dois te raconter quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui va te faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai peur de m'attacher à toi.  
Urielle hocha la tête en silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai aimé comme un fou, il y a longtemps. C'était une jeune femme charmante, belle et enjouée, elle a été le centre de mon univers pendant plus d'un demi siècle avant de briser tout mon monde comme du cristal. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais enfant, on avait à peu près le même âge. Je lui ai sauvé la vie alors qu'elle mourrait sur le bord d'une route de Rukongai, un hiver. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile et l'ai invité à vivre avec moi. Au début je la considérait comme ma soeur, et, petit à petit, ça a changé en quelque chose de plus fort, plus violent et plus beau. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

"Elle avait servi de cobaye aux expériences d'un shinigami renégat qui se cachait au Seireitei, et j'étais prêt à tout pour la venger. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu un shinigami: pour retrouver ce type et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à mon amie. J'ai découvert qui il était et où il se cachait et j'ai réussit à me faire remarquer de lui après avoir été incorporé à sa division. Ce type ... c'était Aizen.  
Urielle haussa un sourcil, à peine étonnée par cette révélation.

- Pendant des années j'ai fait en sorte de gagner sa confiance pour mieux découvrir ses points faibles. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais. Un jour je suis tombé nez à nez avec elle dans une rue du Seireitei. Elle aussi était devenu un shinigami. J'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ai garder avec elle mes relations fraternelles en faisant attention de ne rien dévoiler de plus afin de la protéger mais, après quelques années je n'en pouvais plus de ce manège. Le soir où je suis devenu capitaine, j'ai profité de la fête donné en mon honneur pour la prendre à part et lui dire la vérité, mais elle aussi avait quelque chose à me dire. Au cours de ses missions, elle avait rencontré un jeune shinigami à peine sorti de l'académie qui avait attiré son regard et son coeur.  
Là sa voix s'étrangla et il fit une nouvelle pause.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre?

- Oui, un balafré insipide à qui les filles trouvaient je ne sais quoi d'attirant. Personnellement je lui ai toujours trouvé l'allure d'un gros veau inexpressif, mais c'est sûrement parce que je le déteste cordialement. Enfin bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne verrait jamais en moi que son frère, rien de plus et que rien ne changerait ça. C'est comme si j'avais senti chaque fragment de mon coeur se briser dans ma poitrine. Voilà donc ou j'en étais: j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, tout ce que j'avais construit au Seireitei, ma vie même, et elle, le soir de ce qui aurait dû être mon apothéose avant le sacrifice de ma vie, elle s'est barrée avec un autre homme.

"Tu imagine certainement dans quel état j'étais. C'était pitoyable, j'aurais dû avoir honte! Je n'avais plus rien, le seul but de ma vie venait de me trahir et de m'abandonner avec une douleur telle que j'ai voulu en mourir. Ce soir là je suis allé voir Aizen et je lui ai déballer toute la vérité en espérant qu'il me tue. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a regarder un moment sans rien dire, à la fois surpris et impressionné puis il m'a dit que ce serait du gâchis de tuer quelqu'un comme moi, qui avait réussit à le tromper aussi longtemps. Il m'a dit que puisque plus rien ne me retenait au Seireitei, il pouvait me dire certaines choses. Ce soir là, il m'a révélé la vérité à son propos et a fait de moi son complice.

"Pendant des années, j'ai traîné cette souffrance. A chaque foi que je les voyais ensemble, je sentais mon coeur se briser un peu plus. Je détestais la voir avec ce type qui se pavanait comme un paon à son bras, comme s'il avait décroché le gros lot dans une foire agricole. Et puis au fil des années, cette douleur s'est atténuée pour disparaître, me laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille brisé. J'ai détesté ça, alors je me suis enfoncé dans mon rôle de type louche à qui on pouvait pas faire confiance, ça me permettait d'extérioriser une partie de la haine que j'éprouvais au fond de moi et de faire en sorte que personne ne m'approche. Moins on m'approchait, moins j'avais de risque d'avoir le coeur brisé à nouveau. Et tu sais quoi? Moi qui avait toujours craint de devoir quitter le Seireitei et de la laisser derrière moi, en la laissant croire que j'étais un traître, je suis parti sans me retourner en lui disant à peine adieu. Et le pire c'est que je ne regrette pas ce choix.  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel, Urielle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle comprenait soudain ce que Aizen lui avait dit le soir où elle avait refusé de se joindre à l'expédition pour trouver Mikaelis.

- Donc, tu as eu peur que je te fasse souffrir, moi aussi.

- Oui. Je suis un lâche, Urielle, j'ai peur de souffrir plus que je crains la mort elle même. Mourir ne me pose pas de problèmes, mais souffrir à nouveau comme ça. Non, jamais plus. C'était comme si mon âme elle même m'avait été arraché, je ne veux pas renouveler ce genre d'expérience.  
L'arrancar pris une longue inspiration, un peu tremblante, avant de pousser un profond soupir d'agacement.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Gin. Si tu étais venu me parler de ça plus tôt, on aurait pu éviter de se détester pendant des jours. Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir délibérément. Je suis peut-être une arrancar mais je ne suis pas un monstre, quoique les shinigami puissent en penser.

- Je sais. Tu me pardonnes?  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Bien sûr.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Urielle, promets moi ... Promets moi que tu ne me trahiras jamais, que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, que tu resteras toujours près de moi.

- Je te le promet.  
Un véritable sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gin quand il se tourna vers elle. L'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de la taille de l'arrancar tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Urielle.  
Avec un soupir de contentement, elle le laissa faire.

* * *

NOTE:  
Un fundoshi est un sous-vêtement japonais traditionnel. ^^  
Si vous regardez la veste de l'uniforme d'Aizen, vous pourrez voir qu'elle a une coupe très interessante pour qui ne porte pas de hakama! *sifflote d'un air innocent*  
J'espère que la scéne de la chambre vous a fait autant plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Ma mère se demande encore pourquoi je riais devant mon clavier. XD


	13. Chapter 12: Faux pas

Bonsoir, voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
J'ai honte de le dire mais il est bien plus court que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^

Avant de vous laisser le lire, quelques réponses à vos commentaires.  
**Pour Eldar-Melda:** C'est vrai que Gin a été idiot sur ce coup là, mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait jamais suivi Aizen et on aurait pas eu de Gin/Urielle. ^^  
T'en fais pas pour les fautes, ça ne me dérange pas. ^^  
Je connais le coup du chat gêneur qui vient s'allonger sur vos genoux quand vous êtes occupés. Le mien est un spécialiste du genre. XD  
**Pour Manoncamille:** Pour Shinji et Gaby, je peux répondre oui, à ce niveau du scénario ça ne dévoile plus rien de secret. ^^  
Mais qui Tôshirô peut-il bien vouloir protéger? La petite soeur de ce cher Ichigo bien sûr! Mais laquelle? ... je pense que tu as deviné. ^^  
**Pour Freyandchris:** Pour la la rencontre "petit-ami/père", ça va se passer dans des circonstances plutôt dramatiques, si bien que personne n'aura le temps de s'en émouvoir ... Tout du moins au début! ^^"  
Pas de mini-Gin au programme, la tranquillité de Las Noches est sauve. XD  
Pour Tôshirô et Isshin ... motus et bouche cousue!  
**Pour Tsuki-no-jigoku:** Je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, mais en ce moment je me concentre juste sur celle là. ^^  
**Pour Plume:** Tu te rends compte que les réponses à tes questions dévoileraient un peu trop le scénario? Mais je vais essayer. ^^  
1- Pour Shinji et Gabriella: même réponse que pour Freyandchris.  
2- Pour Hitsugaya: même réponse que pour Freyandcris (encore). XD  
3- Urahara ... n'a pas fini de regretter ses choix, plus de précisions dans le prochains chapitre.  
4- Plus de détails sur Rafaelo dans le prochain chapitre (mais je te donne quand même son nom d'arrancar, je suis sympa, hein? XD)  
5- Non, pas de groupe de rock au Seireitei, c'est juste une plaisanterie de Gin sur le look de Mikaelis et la réaction de Aizen quand il l'a vu. XD  
6- Le médecins de Las Noches ... Mystère.  
et oui, Urielle a bien fini sa punition, dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs.  
7- La chantilly, la confiture, le Nutella ... à peu près tout ce qui s'étale sur support consentant (arrêtez de baver bandes de pervers!) XD  
8- Oui, Yoruichi devrait faire son apparition d'ici quelques chapitres.  
**Pour Ichii:** Oui, ils ont tous été trahit par quelqu'un ou quelque chose en qui ou quoi ils avaient confiance.  
**Pour tout le monde:** merci pour vos comms, ile me font vraiment plaisir. je suis contente que la scène de la chambre vous ai plus, je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. ^^

Maintenant place au chapitre. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12:

FAUX PAS.

Kira en avait franchement assez d'être réveillé aux aurores pour être convoqué à des réunions de capitaines, et de vice-capitaines, sans intérêt. Depuis l'échec supposé de la mission d'infiltration de Las Noches par l'omnitsukido, Yamamoto ne décolérait pas et il semblait vouloir empêcher ses subordonnés de dormir autant que ses échecs à répétitions l'empêchaient de dormir. Ces dernières nuits, ni Kira ni Hinamori n'avaient pu se rendre aux archives, les veilles prolongées ne s'accordaient pas du tout avec les convocations matinales du Vieux. Leur enquête ne progressait plus mais ils en avaient tellement appris sur la face cachée du Seireitei que ça n'avait plus grande importance à leurs yeux. Tous les deux comprenaient à présent les raisons pour lesquelles leurs capitaines avaient trahi et étaient partis. Il ne restait plus rien à sauver dans cette ville maudite.

Encore à moitié endormi, et n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre le moindre déjeuner, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la caserne de la première division alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La moitié de la ville dormait encore et ça faisait enrager Kira d'autant plus que rien de ce qui serait dit à cette réunion ne pourrait l'intéresser. Arrivant devant la grande porte marqué du kanji "1" il ravala son agacement et essaya de le camoufler sous son habituel air déprimé. Il avait à peine franchit les portes qu'une voix raisonna dans la pièce:

- Yo, Kira! Comment va?  
Il lui fallut faire un gros effort pour ne pas soupirer d'agacement et lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ca peut aller, Abarai-kun, répondit-il en se tournant vers le macaque roux.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, le rouquin se tenait en compagnie de sa clique habituelle: Hisagi et Matsumoto, que Kira ne pouvait plus voir en peinture, Madarame et Ayasegawa, venus en remplacement de Zaraki et Kusajishi, perdus on ne savait ou depuis deux jours, et Iba, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

- C'est devenu rare de te voir, minauda Matsumoto avec un sourire chaleureux.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, soupira Kira, ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'être vrai.

- Tu es encore débordé, demanda Hisagi avec un air légèrement moqueur. Faut croire que Ichimaru a laissé plus de bordel dans sa division que je pensais.  
Kira serra les poing afin de s'empêcher d'en mettre un sur la face de ce débile. Depuis que le capitaine Ichimaru était parti cet abruti de balafré ne cessait de faire ce genre de remarque à son sujet, remarque qu'il se gardait bien de faire quand Gin était encore là pour lui faire peur. Ce pauvre petit Hisagi semblait toujours nourrir la même incertitude face au fait que Matsumoto pouvait toujours lui préférer le traître aux cheveux d'argent. Kira ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas que la blonde ne remarque pas le peu de confiance que son amant lui témoignait. C'était probablement vrai: l'amour rendait bel et bien aveugle ... Et stupide en plus!

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il à Hisagi, d'une voix plus acide qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais les cinquième et neuvième avaient tellement d'archivage en retard que maintenant, je me retrouve avec tout ça à faire le plus vite possible. En ce qui concerne la troisième, elle se porte très bien, merci.  
Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris par son éclat. Agacé, Kira s'éloigna du petit groupe et s'isola dans un autre coin de la salle.

Ca avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si servir le Seireitei était la meilleur chose que le monde pouvait lui proposer. Voir tous ces crétins encenser un vieux schnock, qui avait commis des crime immondes dans l'ombre, le rendait malade. Voir les shinigami se dire entre eux que le vieux commençait à devenir sénile mais ne rien faire pour l'empêcher de nuire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il en avait assez de tous ces chiens-chiens bien obéissants et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose: leur mettre leur nez dans leur merde pour leur montrer que leur magnifique monde n'était qu'un décor de théâtre et que ce qui se passait dans l'ombre n'avait rien de reluisant. Au fond, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que les hollow qu'ils traitaient tous de monstres. Non, pire! Ils étaient les véritables monstres car les hollow eux, au moins, suivaient leur instinct, et ne pouvaient faire autrement. Les shinigami ayant commis ces crimes qu'ils avaient découverts, Hinamori et lui, étaient conscients de faire le mal, contrairement aux hollow, mais ils l'avaient fait quand même, sans un regret, ni une hésitation.

Tout ça le répugnait et il n'avait qu'une hâte: avoir l'opportunité de rejoindre son capitaine au Hueco Mundo.

Quand Hinamori entra, elle se dirigea directement vers lui et se planta devant lui avec un petit sourire. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand elle toussota dans son oreille qu'il la vit enfin. Secouant la tête comme quelqu'un qu'on venait d'arracher à une profonde réflexion, il posa enfin les yeux sur elle.

- Oh, bonjour, Hinamori-kun. Je ne t'avais pas vu, excuse moi.

- J'avais remarqué, fit-elle avec un sourire aimable. A quoi pensais-tu?

- A beaucoup de choses qui n'ont rien de gaie.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux autour de lui et Hinamori comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je me demande pourquoi le vieux nous a encore convoqué à pas d'heure, soupira le blond.

- Pour rien de bon, je le crains, répondit sa comparse à mi-voix.  
Kira hocha silencieusement la tête, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards alarmés que lui lançaient ses prétendus "amis".

La pièce continua à se remplir. Hitsugaya, Kuchiki et Soi Fon arrivèrent en même temps en provenance de Karakura. Urahara se pointa avec l'haori de travers et une belle trace d'oreiller sur la joue gauche. Peu après ce fut au tour de Ukitake de faire son entrée, bien emmitouflé dans un haori d'hiver afin de rester bien au chaud. Sa maladie lui faisait vivre de mauvais hivers en général. Enfin, Kyôraku se pointa en dernier, l'air mal réveillé, en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés dans la salle, et les shinigami discutaient entre eux de sujets aussi différents que l'ordre du jour ou les spéculations sur les plans d'Aizen. Certain d'entre eux avaient les traits tirés, comme Ukitake ou Urahara, preuve que l'ambiance pesante régnant au Seireitei depuis quelque temps n'indisposait pas que les civils.

Enfin, après quelques minutes d'attente, le gong sonna et la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude, Yamamoto trônait au bout de la salle, assit sur son siège, attendant que ses hommes le rejoignent. Lentement, les shinigami présents le rejoignirent, prenant leurs places attitrées en silence. Kira poussa un soupir à peine déguisé puis échangea un regard d'encouragement avec Hinamori avant d'entrer à son tour. Yamamoto attendit que chacun eut rejoint sa position avant de frapper le sol de son bâton. Aussitôt Sasakibe quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant un instant qui sembla s'éterniser, le vieux observa ses hommes réunis devant lui, comme s'il tirait plaisir du pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains, puis il donna un nouveau coup de son bâton sur le sol, signifiant que la réunion débutait.

- Bien, nous allons commencer, fit-il de sa voix chevrotante. Les capitaines Soi Fon, Kuchiki et Hitsugaya nous ayant fait l'immense honneur de nous rejoindre, écoutons ce qu'ils ont à dire.  
Bien entendu tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des vivants, quelques jours plus tôt. Aizen était venu narguer les trois capitaines en faction à Karakura et ces derniers l'avaient laissé leur filer entre les doigts, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Yamamoto.

- Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé, fit remarquer Byakuya Kuchiki sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Aizen et venu, il est reparti!  
Hitsugaya ne put que remarquer que le noble avait passé sous silence les accusations lancées par Kurosaki.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi trois capitaines n'ont pas réussit à venir à bout de deux renégats et un arrancar? Questionna le vieux d'un ton menaçant.

- Parce qu'ils étaient plus forts, fut la réponse de Kuchiki. L'arrancar a mis le capitaine Fon au tapis en moins de dix secondes...

- Eh! L'interrompit la mégère avec des airs de furies.

- Tiens, puisque vous prenez la parole, Capitaine Fon, parlez nous donc de cet arrancar qui vous a réduit à l'impuissance.  
Les yeux de la furie lancèrent des éclairs et seule la peur qu'il lui inspirait l'empêcha de se jeter sur le vieux pour l'étriper.

- Tout ce que je sais de lui est dans mon rapport, grogna-t-elle, furieuse d'être traité comme une gamine incapable.  
Yamamoto la regarda de dessous ses sourcils broussailleux, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui reprocher quoique ce soit, Urahara prit la parole:

- Si je peux me permettre, commandant.  
Tout le onde se tourna vers lui, y comprit Soi Fon, stupéfaite qu'il lui sauve la mise.

- J'ai lu le rapport du capitaine Fon et cet arrancar, ce "Mikaelis", c'est ça, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est le nom que Aizen lui a donné, grogna la ninja, hargneuse, comme toujours quand elle avait à faire à lui.  
Urahara hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le rapport du capitaine Fon et les recherches que j'ai fait à ce sujet, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que cet arrancar n'est autre que Whirlwind.  
Un instant les autres le regardèrent en silence, ayant visiblement du mal à digérer ses mots.

- Vous voulez dire que le traître Aizen aurait réussit à recruter un troisième Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, grogna Yamamoto. Sur quelles bases pouvez-vous affirmer ça?

- Eh bien, son nom, pour commencer. Mikaelis est très proche de Michel, le nom de l'un des Archanges occidentaux. Ensuite il y a cette vitesse dont le capitaine Fon s'est fait l'écho dans son rapport. Whirlwind est réputé pour être le hollow le plus rapide du Hueco Mundo, n'est-ce pas? Et il est indiscutable que ses capacités et sa force dépassent largement celles d'un arrancar normal. Enfin, le dernier élément mais non le moindre: sa cicatrice.  
Yamamoto haussa un sourcil:

- Qu'a-t-elle cette cicatrice?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Whirlwind a réussi à survivre à un incident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, il y a des siècles: le bris de son masque par Rockshield, suite à un combat. Cet incident a laissé une "fracture", appelons ça ainsi, dans son masque. Une fracture que rien n'a pu résorber ...

- Oui, oui, coupa Yamamoto agacé par le speech du blond. On sait tous que son masque est fendu en deux. C'est un fait aussi connu que la fondation du Seireitei.  
Encore une fois Urahara hocha la tête.

- D'après les images que m'ont fournis les caméras installées à Karakura par mon prédécesseur, la cicatrice de ce Mikaelis suit exactement le même tracé que la fracture dans le masque de Whirlwind.  
Cette fois le vieux ne trouva rien à redire.

- Il ne reste donc plus qu'un archange à trouver et Aizen aura sa garde prétorienne, résuma Kyôraku en tirant son chapeau sur ses yeux fatigués.

- Exactement, acquiesça Urahara.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire. Trois Archanges sont déjà un danger bien trop grand pour nous, il est hors de question que Aizen puisse recruter le quatrième. Kyôraku, Ukitake, vous allez vous rendre au Hueco Mundo avec vos hommes et vous allez éliminer Rockshield avant que Aizen ne le recrute.  
Les deux capitaines se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais Yama-ji, ça va à l'encontre de l'accord tacite que nous avons avec eux, objecta Ukitake. Nous ne les attaquons pas et en échange ils n'attaquent ni humains, ni âme, ni shinigami. Si nous brisons cet accord, nous risquons d'obtenir l'effet inverse à celui attendu.

- Tout à fait, approuva son ami au kimono rose. Ca pourrait l'inciter à se joindre à Aizen rien que pour se venger de nous.

- Silence, gronda le vieux. Je ne veux rien entendre. Si vous refusez d'accomplir cette mission, je vous fais jeter en prison pour haute trahison, c'est clair?  
Les deux amis regardèrent leur mentor avec une expression de total ahurissement. La stupéfaction sur les visages des autres capitaines n'était pas moins grande que la leur. Kira dut se mordre pour ne pas laisser un sourire sardonique s'étaler sur son visage. Plus Aizen et les siens lui résistaient, plus le véritable visage de Yamamoto apparaissait sous l'épaisse couche de mensonges qui le couvrait. Si les shinigami n'étaient pas ces petits chiens-chiens aveugles et bien obéissants qu'il connaissait bien, le blond pourrait presque penser que plus la résistance d'Aizen durerait, plus les shinigami aurait de chance de se rendre compte que leur petit monde n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges.

Comme ni Kyôraku, ni Ukitake ne bronchèrent, Yamamoto considéra qu'ils acceptaient ses ordres et décida de passer à la suite. Ignorant les regards abasourdis de ses petits soldats de plomb, Yamamoto se carra dans son siège, les deux mains posées sur son bâton comme pour défier quiconque de contester ses ordres à l'avenir.

- Bien, qu'avez vous d'autres à m'annoncer, en dehors de ce fiasco.  
Soi Fon trembla de rage un instant et sembla se gonfler de fureur comme un moineau ébouriffant ses plumes pour paraître plus impressionnant.

- Nous avons acquis la certitude qu'un des humains a aidé Aizen et sa clique, il y a quelque jours, affirma-t-elle d'un air sournois.  
Yamamoto fut aussitôt intéressé par l'annonce.

- Précisez, Capitaine, ordonna-t-il.  
Bien entendu, Soi Fon s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion de prouver qu'elle n'était pas incompétente.

- Il y a quelques jours, Aizen, Kurosaki et la femelle arrancar qui se fait appeler Urielle, ont amené Ichimaru chez la fille de la bande de Kurosaki.

- Vous voulez dire Inoue Orihime? Demanda Ukitake, l'air désolé pour la jeune fille.

- Oui, elle. D'après mes espions, il semblerait qu'elle ait soigné Ichimaru pour eux. Je ne sais pas quand ils sont arrivés, mais mes hommes les ont vu quitter la maison de la fille à l'aube, il y a cinq jours maintenant. D'après ce qu'il ont vu, Aizen était en train de porter Ichimaru quand l'arrancar a ouvert un garganta.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Arrêtez cette fille pour trahison.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, Yama-jii, intervint Kyôraku. Cette fille fait parti du monde des vivants, on a pas le droit de se mêler de la vie des habitants de ce monde tant qu'ils ne sont pas morts, vous le savez très bien.

- Cette fille a aidé des traîtres, elle doit être punie pour ça, gronda le vieux.

- De son point de vue, Inoue Orihime n'a fait qu'aider un ami, intervint soudain Hitsugaya.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Lui-même sembla se demander pourquoi il avait pris la parole. Sur le coup, il n'avait put s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Inoue était arrêtée pour trahison pour voir aidé Kurosaki, il n'y avait qu'un pas que le Vieux ordonne l'exécution de Karin et Yuzu juste simplement pour être les soeurs de Ichigo.

- Les humains nous ont bien fait comprendre qu'à partir du moment où on a arrêté Kurosaki et qu'on les a menacer de les exécuter pour la possession de pouvoirs qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir, s'en était fini de leur collaboration avec nous, que cette guerre contre Aizen ne regardaient que nous et que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque aide de leur part. Dans ces circonstances, comment peut-on reprocher à Inoue d'avoir accepté d'aider quelqu'un qu'elle a toujours considéré comme son ami? Cette fille est loyale. Est-ce quelque chose qu'on peu lui reprocher?

- Vivante ou non, neutre ou non, je m'en moque, gronda le Vieux en frappant le sol de son bâton. Elle a accepté d'aider un traître, à elle d'en assumer les conséquences. Ca montrera bien à ces humains qui se croient tout permis qu'on ne plaisante pas avec moi. Cette fille nous servira d'exemple.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, Yamamoto-sensei, s'écria Ukitake en quittant sa place pour faire face à son mentor. On ne peut pas intervenir ainsi dans la vie d'une personne encore vivante. Cette ingérence ne sera pas tolérée par "ceux d'en haut".

- Ca suffit, rugit Yamamoto en se levant.  
Son reiatsu explosa dans la salle jetant tous ses occupants au sol comme des poupées de chiffon. La respiration haletante, la bave aux lèvres, les capitaines tentèrent vainement de lutter.

- "Ceux d'en haut" m'ont donné les pleins pouvoirs, Ukitake. Ca veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux dans le but de mettre fin à cette guerre et d'éliminer les traîtres et tous leurs alliés. Y compris ordonner l'arrestation d'une vivante pour trahison.  
Pendant un instant, il regarda les autres se tortiller à ses pieds, puis il baissa son reiatsu afin de leur permettre de se relever. Un instant, les capitaines et vice-capitaines présents restèrent au sol, occupés à retrouver leur souffle. L'incident clos, le vieux se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda les autres se relever les uns après les autres, certains avec plus difficultés que d'autres.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez si intéressé par cette fille, Hitsugaya, c'est vous qui irez l'arrêter. Je la veux ici aujourd'hui même.  
Le jeune capitaine ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter? Demanda le vieux en lançant un regard acéré vers ses larbins.  
Personne ne moufta.

- Parfait, fit-il. Dans ce cas passons à la suite. Dans le but de mettre fin à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible, je me vois dans l'obligation de fournir un nouveau capitaine aux divisions qui n'en ont pas.  
A peine remis du coup d'éclat de Yamamoto, Kira se sentit soudain sur le point de s'évanouir. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il ne parvint pas à se tourner vers son supposé supérieur. Un coup d'oeil à sa gauche lui apprit que Hinamori n'était pas mieux lotit que lui. Elle était d'une pâleur de fantôme. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour cette soudaine décision: le dégoût.

- Voici, continuait Yamamoto en tirant de son uniforme un rouleau de parchemin scellé, un ordre de promotion au grade de capitaine de la neuvième division.  
Un soulagement sans borne s'empara de Kira. Pas de capitaine pour sa division, ça voulait dire pas de trouble-fête pour l'empêcher d'aller faire ses petites visites aux archives. Hisagi cependant, semblait nerveux.

- Cet ordre de promotion est à votre nom vice-capitaine Hisagi, continuait Yamamoto d'un ton cérémonieux.  
Des protestations se firent entendre dans la salle mais le vieux les fit taire d'un regard impérieux.

- Certes, vous n'avez pas atteint le bankai, mais vous avez réussit l'exploit de tuer le traître Tôsen Kaname, ancien capitaine de cette même division, devant les capitaines du Gotei, prouvant ainsi non seulement votre loyauté mais aussi votre grand courage.  
Kira ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Yamamoto devait vraiment être à bout de moyen pour en arriver là. Ca donnait au blond l'impression que le vieux raclait les fonds de tiroir en désespoir de cause. Sans compter que ...

- Excusez-moi, mais autant que je sache Hisagi n'a pas tué Tôsen, intervint-il. Il l'a certes combattu avec courage, mais c'est Aizen qui a donné le coup de grâce.  
Le vieux se tourna vers lui avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient de faire avaler un citron entier.

- Qu'en savez-vous, Kira. Vous étiez dans les vapes à ce moment.  
Un ricanement se fit entendre et le blond ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il venait du balafré en personne. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il n'était pas plus "dans les vapes" à ce moment que le vieux lui-même. Mais Yamamoto ne semblait pas à un mensonge près, visiblement. Le pire c'est que personne d'autre ne se manifesta. Écoeuré, le blond n'écouta la suite du discours du vieux que d'une oreille.

Yamamoto continua un instant à exposer les raisons branlantes, et totalement fausses, justifiant le choix de Hisagi pour succéder à Tôsen. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se tut un long moment et fit peser sur la salle, un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord...  
Kira pensa que c'était loin d'être le cas mais personne n'osa broncher.

- ... passons à la suite. Capitaine Hisagi, votre adoubement aura lieu dans deux jours, vous recevrez au cours de la cérémonie votre haori et les charges de votre nouvelle fonction. Vous recevrez également un vice-capitaine que j'ai moi même pris le soin de choisir.  
Des protestations se firent entendre cette fois. C'était au capitaine de choisir son vice-capitaine et à personne d'autre, pas même à Yamamoto. Cette seconde ingérence dans la gestion d'une division commençait à faire peur aux capitaines présent. Cependant, il fallait bien plus que quelques grognements pour faire reculer le vieux. Sans prêter attention aux autres, Yamamoto claqua encore une fois le bout de son bâton sur le sol, trois fois de suite cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasakibe, qui semblait attendre cet appel.

- Faites entrer le jeune homme, ordonna son supérieur.  
L'homme aux yeux jaunes s'inclina et s'effaça pour laisser entrer un jeune shinigami qui semblait très mal à l'aise d'être là.

- C'est une plaisanterie, s'exclama Ukitake, trop surpris pour faire attention à son langage.

- Capitaine Hisagi, voici un jeune homme en qui j'ai totalement confiance et en qui je place de grands espoirs. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Hikifune Hiroki sera votre vice-capitaine.

- Commandant, cet enfant sort à peine de l'académie, protesta Unohana, inquiète.  
Elle n'avait pas encore fait entendre sa voix, mais tous purent voir une nette désapprobation dans son regard doux.

- Il n'a pas les qualifications nécessaires ni l'expérience et encore moins la force pour ce poste, Yama-jii, approuva Kyôraku.

- Silence, gronda le vieux. Cette décision est souveraine et je n'admettrais aucune discussion.  
Son reiatsu s'embrasa et le gamin qu'il venait d'introduire de force dans le cercle des officiers supérieurs du Gotei s'effondra comme une masse, prouvant à tous que Kyôraku avait raison. Cependant, personne n'osa protester plus avant même si la majorité des capitaines présent fixaient le corps affalé du gamin avec autant de mépris que d'écoeurement. Un pistonné n'était jamais bien vu par les autres shinigami. Surtout s'il s'effondrait comme ça lors de sa présentation officielle.

- Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui, capitaine Hisagi, continuait Yamamoto tandis que Unohana aidait le pauvre gamin à se relever. J'accorde beaucoup d'intérêt à ce jeune homme.  
La menace était à peine voilée et, au plus grand plaisir de Kira, Hisagi perdit tout à coup l'air de coq qu'il avait depuis quelques minutes.

Une fois que le gamin fut capable de tenir debout sans aide, le vieux le présenta à tous les officier présent. C'était une jeune homme, encore un adolescent, fin de visage avec des traits presque féminin et des cheveux blonds et fins qui tombait sur ses yeux gris. Efflanqué, manquant de muscles et d'assurance, nul doute pour tout le monde que sans le coup de pouce du vieux, le gamin n'aurait jamais était autre chose que la putain de la onzième division, pour parler vulgairement.

Avant d'ajourner la réunion, Yamamoto crut bon de rappeler ses ordres à Hitsugaya, Kyôraku et Ukitake qui semblaient tous aussi ravi les uns que les autres. Enfin, il libéra sa troupe qui quitta la salle avec soulagement échangeant des propos acerbes sur la façon dont le commandant gérait la guerre. De l'avis de tous ce n'était certainement pas en collant un parvenu dans les pattes d'une division encore très déstabilisée par la trahison de son capitaine qu'ils allaient réussir à stopper Aizen et ses troupes.

Kira et Hinamori laissèrent les autres partir devant afin de pouvoir discuter entre eux plus à leur aises. Toutes les oreilles ne devaient pas entendre ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de laisser la première division derrière eux. Le soleil s'était enfin levé et tous les deux mourraient de faim, la réunion ayant duré plus longtemps qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, disait Hinamori. Tu a vu ce gamin? Il avait l'air encore plus fragile qu'une fillette. Comment le commandant peut-il imposer un type pareil à un poste si important? Et d'où il peut le sortir? Il a l'air de n'avoir même pas fais le cursus de l'académie.  
A sa grande surprise une voix répondit derrière elle.

- Hikifune Hiroki. Son père a été le vice-capitaine de Yama-jii, il y a quelque temps. C'était le prédécesseur de Sasakibe. Il a été tué par un adjucchas au Rukongai, en protégeant la vie de Yama-jii. Comme sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, le gamin s'est retrouvé orphelin à l'age de six ans. Yama-jii l'a plus ou moins adopté et à veillé sur lui en lui ouvrant les portes de l'académie alors qu'il n'avait pas passé le concours d'entrée.  
Kira et Hinamori se retournèrent vivement, surpris d'entendre la voix du capitaine Kyôraku derrière eux. Le capitaine au kimono rose était bien là, accompagné de son fidèle ami, Ukitake. Tous les deux semblaient aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre. Comme si la dernière décision de leur bien aimé mentor venait de détruire les dernières illusions qu'ils se faisaient encore sur sa moralité.

- Je comprends qu'il puisse le considérer comme son fils, fit Kira mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous le coller dans les pattes sur un coup de tête.  
Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait au moment même où ses paroles franchirent ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va battre Aizen, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

- Nous le savons, Kira-kun, soupira Ukitake mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Tu as entendu le commandant. Il dispose des pleins pouvoirs, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.  
Ca semblait le démoraliser autant que le révolter.

- Nous ne devrions même pas discuter de ça, ajouta Kyôraku. Si quelqu'un nous entend et va le rapporte à Yama-jii, on aura de sérieux ennuis.

- Le commandant est sur les nerfs en ce moment, approuva Ukitake.  
Tous les deux échangèrent un regard d'impuissance avant de s'en aller.

- Bonne journée tous les deux, lança Kyôraku en s'éloignant.

- Soyez prudent, fit Ukitake.  
De nouveaux seuls, Hinamori et Kira restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Les choses, au Seireitei, prenaient une tournure vraiment déplaisante.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les nuages défilaient au dessus de lui comme des moutons cotonneux dans un champ d'azure. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel artificiel, Ichigo laissait ses pensées vagabonder loin de Las Noches et de ses habitants. Depuis sa visite chez Orihime, le rouquin se sentait déstabilisé et se posait pas mal de questions à propos de lui même. Des questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé auparavant et qui, pour tout dire, le dérangeait un peu. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance confortable et réconfortante de ses illusions d'adolescents. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant que la machine était lancée, il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et devait en subir les désagréments jusqu'au bout. Aucune réponse simple et satisfaisante ne se présentait à lui et il devait avouer que ça le troublait profondément. Mais ce qui le troublait d'avantage étaient certaines petites observations qu'il avait fait récemment, certains détail qu'il avait remarqué. Eh oui, en plus de le torturer toutes ces questions qui s'imposaient dans son esprit faisaient à présent en sorte qu'il remarque certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais vu avant ... Comme cette façon étrange dont Sosuke le regardait quand il pensait que le rouquin ne pouvait pas le voir.

Enfin, il avait quand même pu se rendre compte de quelque chose de capitale. Il ne préférait pas LES hommes non ... Il préférait UN homme.

Enfin, il croyait.

Ichigo ne savait pas encore comment acquérir les certitudes qu'il cherchait. Et il ne savait pas non plus si ces certitudes lui plairaient. Mais si ça mettait fin à ses tourments, ça lui suffirait. Il en avait assez de se retourner pendant des heures toutes les nuits en pensant à tout ça. Ca le rendait complètement dingue.

Il se retint de pousser un cri de frustration et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Les eaux calmes du lac reflétaient les nuages au dessus de lui, des oiseaux invisibles chantaient un peu plus loin et les feuilles des arbres bruissaient au dessus de sa tête. Le jardin était vraiment paisible et Ichigo avait l'impression que venir ruminer ses sombres pensées dans cet endroit apaisant était presque un sacrilège. Mais il n'y avait aucun autre endroit plus propice à la réflexion que ce jardin.

Juste comme cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il entendit un bruit de pas caractéristique derrière lui et le frôlement d'un hakama sur l'herbe haute. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui, son pas claudiquant l'ayant trahit. Ichigo se leva lentement et s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations ankylosées puis se tourna vers Sosuke.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne te trouver nulle part, fit-il en approchant.

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement.  
Ichigo se détourna et regarda à nouveau les nuages se reflétant à la surface du lac.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Sosuke en se plantant près de lui. Tu es assez fuyant depuis notre retour de Karakura.

- C'est juste que ...  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta et baissa la tête, hésitant à raconter son tourment à celui qui le causait.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça?  
Ichigo hocha lentement la tête.

- Pas pour l'instant, confirma-t-il.  
Il s'attendait presque à ce que le maître de Las Noches essaie de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais Aizen se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

- Quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là pour t'écouter, affirma-t-il.  
Ichigo releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire de gratitude.

- Et si on buvais un thé ensemble? Proposa Sosuke. Ca fait longtemps qu'on en a pas eu l'occasion.

- Volontiers.  
Avec un sourire Aizen invita Ichigo à le suivre et tous deux laissèrent le lac derrière eux pour se rendre dans le jardin privé de l'ancien capitaine. Ichigo retrouva avec joie le petit pavillon ouvert au quatre vents et son salon d'extérieur. A sa surprise, un plateau les attendait déjà sur la table et il se demanda si le dôme n'avait pas la capacité de réaliser les souhaits. Le jeune home fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur son siège orné de coussins moelleux tandis que Sosuke jetait un coup d'oeil au contenu de la théière.

- Hum, du thé vers de Inuzuki? Juste ce que je voulais.  
Satisfait, il commença le service. Ichigo le regarda un instant avant de lever la tête et de lancer à haute voix:

- Je veux un sandwich jambon beurre!  
Suspendant ses mouvements, Sosuke le fixa d'un regard stupéfait, sa théière penchant dangereusement vers la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ichigo?  
Le rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

- Je me demandais si cet endroit était capable de faire apparaître tout ce qu'on voulait.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil, visiblement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son jeune allié.

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien, ça fait deux fois que tu m'invites à boire le thé ici et c'est la deuxième fois que le thé est déjà là quand on arrive, et ça sans que personne ne l'apporte. Je me suis dis que ça venait forcément du dôme.  
Après un instant de perplexité, Sosuke se mit à rire et Ichigo ne put que se rendre compte qu'il aimait l'entendre rire.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ichigo, fit-il. Bien sûr que des arrancar apportent le thé, Las Noches n'a pas la capacité de réaliser les voeux, sinon, crois moi, cette guerre serait déjà terminée. Ce sont les mêmes arrancar qui apportent tes repas chez toi. Tu ne les as jamais vu parce qu'il ne veulent pas être vu. Il savent se faire discret pour ne pas déranger ceux qu'ils servent.  
Ichigo le regarda un instant en clignant des yeux.

- Je pensais que c'était Ramiro qui m'apportait les plateaux!

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Oh si tu lui demandais, il le ferait sans doute, mais ce n'est pas son rôle.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils tandis que Sosuke lui servait une tasse de thé.

- Ca veut dire qu'il y a à Las Noches des arrancar que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Oui. Il y a environs une cinquantaine d'arrancar dont le rôle est de nous servir, et non de se battre. Ils s'occupent de tout, la cuisine, le service, le ménage, la lessive, ce genre de choses. Ils sont tous sous les ordres d'Ezra. Tu te souviens d'elle?

- Oui, oui, je me souviens. Très bien même.  
Il eut du mal à réfréner une sueur froide au souvenir de l'arrancar aux allures de grand mère qui lui avait fait passé un sale quart d'heure parce qu'il avait laissé du sang partout dans ses quartiers après un entraînement musclé. C'était le genre de grand mère à qui on ne désobéissait pas deux fois.

Un sourire aux lèvres Sosuke but une gorgé de thé pendant que Ichigo se choisissait une pâtisserie sur l'assiette posée devant lui. Il croqua dedans avec un plaisir évident puis but à son tour une gorgée de thé délicieusement chaud et sucré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse sur la table qu'une réalisation se fit dans son cerveau.

- Mais attend! Fit-il en levant lentement les yeux vers Sosuke. Si le thé était déjà là pour nous deux et que le Dôme n'y est pour rien, ça veut dire que tu savais déjà que j'accepterais ton invitation!

- Je plaide coupable, sourit Aizen en levant les mains devant lui en un geste de défense mi moqueur mi amusé.

- Manipulateur, accusa Ichigo d'une voix qui trahissait son amusement.

- Je n'y peux rien si mon charme est irrésistible.  
Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Sosuke cacha son sourire satisfait sans sa tasse de thé, faisant semblant d'en boire une gorgée. Il aimait particulièrement faire enrager Ichigo de cette manière. Le jeune homme ne savait pas camoufler ses réactions et Aizen trouvait amusant de le voir réagir avec une franchise presque enfantine. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi naturel que Ichigo et c'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui.

- Donc ... Euh ... Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour la suite, demanda le rouquin en regardant résolument ailleurs.  
Aizen compris qu'il cherchait à changer de sujet et ne fit rien pour le contrarier, cette fois.

- Pour l'instant c'est plutôt calme, fit-il remarquer. D'après Szayel, le bouclier sera opérationnel d'ici quelques jours. Quand les tempêtes de sable à l'est du Désert Blanc se seront calmées, vous irez chercher Rockshield. Je pense aussi procéder à la nomination des nouveaux espada d'ici une semaine. Urielle fait du bon travail, ses candidats sont à la hauteur de la tâche.

- J'espère pour elle, remarqua Ichigo pensif, ça fait plus de vingt jours qu'elle ratisse la forteresse pour les trouver. Je suis sûr qu'elle a dû découvrir des coins que même toi tu ne connais pas. Elle est tellement occupée que je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu depuis qu'on est revenu de chez Inoue.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil:

- C'est un reproche, Ichigo?  
Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes en réalisant que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal interprété.

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, gêné.  
Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Sosuke.

- C'était pour plaisanter, ne t'en fais pas.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard faussement outré.

- En fait si personne ne voit plus Urielle ces derniers temps c'est parce qu'elle a des occupations plus ... Passionnantes.  
Le rouquin haussa un sourcils.

- Quel genre d'occupations? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.  
Aizen faillit avaler son thé de travers.

- Eh bien, comme l'a si galamment évoqué Grimmjow, Urielle aime jouer "à la vis et à l'écrou" avec Gin.  
Ichigo lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

- Jouer à quoi?  
Un sourcils haussé en guise de surprise, Sosuke scruta un instant le visage de son vis-à-vis afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. L'expression de sincère confusion sur le visage du jeune homme faillit lui faire lâcher sa tasse sur ses genoux.

- A la vis et à l'écrou, répéta-t-il.  
Et comme Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas, il ajouta:

- L'anguille dans la grotte, l'asperge et l'huître, la bête à deux dos.  
Le jeune homme ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, ce qui sidérait franchement l'ancien capitaine.

- Franchement Ichigo, réfléchis un peu, qu'est-ce que Urielle et Gin pourraient bien faire ensemble dans les coins sombres.  
Et là, le déclic! Sosuke put voir la réalisation se former sur le visage du jeune homme. Visage qui prit lentement mais sûrement une teinte proche de la lave en fusion. Sosuke n'aurait pas été surpris de voir le vizard se transformer en geyser devant lui.

- Tu veux dire que Gin ... et Urielle ... ensemble ... dans les coins sombres?  
Sosuke hocha la tête:

- Dans les coins sombres, les coins déserts, les coins tranquilles ... Un peut partout dans la forteresse, en fait.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard penaud.

- Non, je plaisante, fit Aizen avec un sourire ouvertement moqueur. Personne ne risque de les surprendre en pleine action dans un couloir, ils réservent ça pour leur chambre, contrairement à certains autres.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mortifié.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi naïf et innocent que toi, Ichigo, ajouta Sosuke d'un ton apaisant. Ca me change des shinigami que j'ai côtoyé la moitié de ma vie.  
Mais ça ne sembla rien retirer à la gêne du jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es encore jeune, tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre ce genre de choses.  
Sur ses mots, il but une gorgée de son thé qui commençait à refroidir tout en observant la réaction du jeune homme au dessus du bord de sa tasse. Les yeux brillants et ardents du vizard le fixèrent avec une intensité habituelle.

Sosuke connaissait ce genre de regard, c'était un regard qu'on lui adressait souvent auparavant, quand il était encore au Seireitei, bien que ce genre de relation y soit formellement interdites. Après avoir été nommé capitaine, cependant, il avait pris soin d'éviter les relations trop "contre-indiquées" par son grade et son statut afin de ne pas écorner son image de capitaine perfection. Il lui avait même fallut faire discrètement taire deux ou trois "bavards" qui aimaient un peu trop se vanter d'avoir mis un capitaine dans leur lit, même si à l'époque des faits, Sosuke n'était pas encore capitaine. A Las Noches, cependant, plus besoin de se cacher, et il n'allait certainement pas mettre dans la tête de Ichigo l'idée qu'une relation entre eux puisse être contre-nature et honteuse. Bien au contraire! Au diable les shinigami et leurs règles injuste et poussiéreuses.

Une fois le thé fini, tous les deux restèrent un moment dans le pavillon à discuter simplement de choses et d'autres. Ichigo avait oublié sa gêne mais semblait toujours préoccupé. Sosuke se serait bien laissé aller à l'interroger discrètement sur ce qui le tourmentait, il avait un vrai don pour amener les autres à lui révéler leurs petits secrets sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Toutefois, il renonça à cette idée. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que Ichigo parvienne à échapper à un interrogatoire discret et subtile, Sosuke savait parfaitement que le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement de l'avoir forcé à lui révéler ce qu'il avait dans la tête alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire de lui même. Et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il était prêt à ne pas risquer c'était bien la confiance que Ichigo lui accordait.

Après un agréable moment, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla ou ne pensa à la guerre qui les oppressait de toutes parts, il fut malheureusement temps pour eux de quitter le calme accueillant du jardin du Dôme. Sosuke avait des choses à faire et Ichigo avait promis à Grimmjow qu'il s'entraînerait avec lui durant la journée. Et quand on faisait ce genre de promesse à Grimmjow, mieux valait la tenir, sous peine de voir débarquer un arrancar très mécontent.

Ils arrivaient dans le hall au pied de la tour principale, là où plusieurs couloirs se rejoignaient, provenant des autres tours, quand ils virent Gin et Urielle avancer vers eux. Ichigo comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait rien vu. Rien n'avait changé entre les deux tourtereaux, ils marchaient comme avant l'un près de l'autre. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, ni par la taille, n'échangeaient pas de regards enamourés, ne faisaient pas de gestes pouvant trahir leur relation, en un mot aucune marque d'affection autres que leurs habituels sourires complices. Sourires que Ichigo avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir, d'ailleurs.

- Hello! Chanta Gin en les voyant. Vous avez été faire une petite promenade en amoureux?  
Ichigo se maudit lorsqu'il sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et en vint presque à regretter que le renard se soit en partie rétabli. S'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du virus dans ses veines et qu'il était à présent hors de danger, Orihime avait eu raison: il lui faudrait du temps afin de retrouver toutes ses forces. Même s'il avait l'air en parfaite santé et qu'il continuait à taquiner tous le monde de ses sous-entendu, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme et qu'il n'était d'aucune aide à Ichigo pour ses entraînements.

- Je te retourne la question, Gin, fit Aizen avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hélas non, fit le renard avec un soupir mélodramatique.  
Redevenant sérieux, il se tourna vers Urielle.

- On vient juste de finir ton boulot à ta place.  
L'arrancar tira son fameux carnet de notes de sa manche.

- Voilà mon rapport, Aizen-sama, tous les arrancar que j'ai auditionné pour vous, dont les dix candidats les plus sérieux au poste d'espada.  
Aizen prit le carnet et le feuilleta en silence. Il était au courant de la progression de l'Archange dans sa quête des espada mais il n'avait encore jamais pu voir la totalité du travail;effectué par Urielle au cours de ses recherches. Gin lui avait fait part de ses remarques à ce sujet et de la précision avec laquelle Urielle notait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans son carnet. Sosuke avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer de loin plusieurs des candidats remarqués par Urielle et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est que l'Archange avait un don pour démasquer forces et faiblesses au premier coup d'oeil. Le portait qu'elle avait brossé de ces arrancar était parfaitement semblable à ce que Aizen pu découvrir par lui même. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance quand il lui avait confié cette mission ... euh, cette punition, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse un travail aussi poussé. Si seulement tout le monde dans cette forteresse pouvait être comme elle!

- Bien, fit-il en rangeant le carnet dans sa veste, je vais étudier tout ça dès ce soir, j'attends ton dernier rapport à l'heure habituelle, Urielle-chan.

- Bien entendu.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faites, continua Sosuke. Avec une espada complète, on fait un pas de plus vers la victoire.  
Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce n'est pas parce que les shinigami se tiennent tranquilles depuis la tentative d'assassinat manquée que ça va durer encore longtemps.  
A ce moment comme pour lui donner raison, un arrancar se précipita sur eux.

- Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Szayel-sama veut vous voir le plus vite possible dans la salle de surveillance. Il se passe quelque chose dans le monde des vivants.

- Papa! S'écria Ichigo, soudain anxieux à l'idée que les shinigami étaient peut-être en train de se venger sur sa famille.  
Il s'élança en shunpô dans la direction de la salle de surveillance. Alarmés, les trois autres le suivirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de surveillance, ils trouvèrent l'arrancar aux cheveux roses assis devant les consoles et les écrans tapissant les murs. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux, juste un peu irrité. Quand ils entrèrent ils se tourna vers eux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air supérieur.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Ichigo. Comment va ma famille.

- Très bien pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, répondit l'arrancar. Par contre ta copine la rouquine ...  
Il désigna d'un geste l'un des écrans sur lequel ils purent voir une escouade de shinigami plantée devant la résidence de Inoue, toutes armes en mains comme s'ils avait à faire au plus vicieux des hollow. A leurs tête, ils reconnurent les tignasse blanche et ébouriffée de Hitsugaya, occupé à discuter avec Inoue. C'était le seul shinigami a avoir garder son sabre au fourreau mais l'air de farouche détermination peint sur le visage de la jeune fille n'aidait pas Ichigo à calmer sa nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il font?

- Ils sont arrivés il y a vingt minutes, fit Szayel, et ces crétins de gardes ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'appeler, faisant hurler toutes les alarmes de mon labo. A cause d'eux j'ai renversé une fiole de mon nouveau vaccin. Tssss!  
Szayel paraissait particulièrement agacé par cette perte, mais personne d'autre n'y fit attention.

- Je suis venu voir ce qui provoquait cette cacophonie, et ils m'ont montré ça. Visiblement les shinigami n'en ont qu'après cette fille.

- Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'ils viennent foutre là, grogna Ichigo, soudain irrité.  
A ce moment, sur l'écran, les shinigami reculèrent pointant leurs armes sur Orihime qui s'avança vers eux, toujours cet air de défi sur le visage. Hitsugaya prononça quelques mots que les observateurs ne purent entendre et la jeune fille répliqua quelque chose. Puis sur un signe du gamin, les shinigami encerclèrent Inoue la menaçant toujours de leurs armes. L'un d'eux s'approcha et posa ce qui ressemblait à des menottes pour entraver les mains de la jeune fille.

- Ils sont venus pour l'arrêter, constata Aizen, certainement pour nous avoir aider l'autre jour.

- Inoue! Fit Ichigo en se donnant une claque sur le front. C'est de ma faute.

- On ne va pas la laisser entre les mains des shinigami, quand même, intervint Gin.  
Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remercier la jeune fille de l'avoir soigné et n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour un ingrat. Il ne laisserait pas les shinigami arrêter et exécuter quelqu'un à qui il devait la vie.

- Sûrement pas, répondit Aizen.  
Il se tourna vers Urielle et lui adressa un hochement de tête. Elle répondit de la même manière avant de lever la main. Avant que Gin et Ichigo aient eu le temps de comprendre, l'arrancar avait disparu dans un garganta.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tôshirô allait finir par avoir l'habitude de faire le voyage vers Karakura, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. L'habituel vertige qui suivait l'arrivée dans le monde des vivants le saisissait inévitablement quel que soit le nombre des aller-retour qu'il effectuait. C'était une sensation très désagréable comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds tandis que tout tournait autour de lui. L'air plus pauvre en particules spirituelles rendait le passage d'un monde vers l'autre plus brutal que le jeune capitaine le voudrait et lui faisait inévitablement tourner la tête. Revenu au Seireitei le matin même, il avait espéré avoir quelques jours de tranquillité avant d'être renvoyé à Karakura. Faire l'aller-retour en quelques minutes étaient la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui imposer. Il en avait assez de ces voyages et de leurs désagréments.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il vérifia que ses hommes étaient bien arrivés avant de regarder la porte vers Soul Society se refermer. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de sa mission. Son regard passa alors sur les hommes l'accompagnant. Il avait pris soin de ne sélectionner que des hommes qu'il ne connaissait que peu et avait insister pour que Rangiku reste à la caserne. Il ne voulait pas entraîner sa vice-capitaine ni aucun shinigami à qui il vouait un tant soit peu de respect dans une mission qu'il trouvait injuste et inutile. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer ce qu'il percevait comme un déshonneur. Son rôle de capitaine voulait qu'il arrête la jeune fille qui les avait si souvent aidé par le passé mais en son fort intérieur, Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

A son insu des questions de plus en plus perturbantes commençaient à faire leur chemin dans son esprit.

Après un instant de silence, il ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre et se dirigea vers la résidence qu'occupait Inoue Orihime. La petite troupe se mit en route, bondissant de toits en toits tandis que les vivants menaient leur vie sans s'apercevoir de leur présence. Inoue occupait toujours l'appartement dans lequel elle les avait accueillit, Matsumoto et lui, au début de la guerre. Tôshirô savait parfaitement où aller mais, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il s'éloigna de la route et il lui fallut bientôt faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver le bon chemin. Bientôt les toits familiers de la résidence se dressèrent devant lui. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la terrasse et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir sans se soucier des regards intrigués braqués sur lui. Se reprenant, il descendit les escaliers en direction de l'étage qu'occupait Inoue et inspecta les portes. Son coeur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua que la jeune fille avait laissé leurs noms sur la sonnette, bien qu'ils furent parti depuis des mois, Rangiku et lui-même. Levant un bras, il se résolu à frapper à la porte.

Après quelques instants, la jeune fille vint ouvrir. Elle portait son uniforme scolaire, se préparant certainement à se rendre en cours. Dès qu'elle vit Hitsugaya sur le pas de sa porte son joli sourire s'effaça de son visage pour laisser sa place à un air de farouche détermination: elle savait pourquoi il était là.

- Hitsugaya-kun, fit-elle simplement le saluant d'un geste de la tête.

- Inoue Orihime, commença-t-il. Par ordre du commandant Yamamoto, nous sommes là pour vous arrêter pour motif de trahison.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils:

- Trahison? Envers qui? Vous?

- Il y a cinq jours de cela, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'aide envers les traîtres Ichimaru, Aizen et Kurosaki.  
Les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent lancer des éclairs à la mention du nom de son ami.

- Ce sont vos ennemis, Hitsugaya, plus les nôtres. Nous avons cessé de faire partie de votre camps à la minute même ou vous avez ordonné l'arrestation de Kurosaki-kun.  
Hitsugaya laissa échapper un énième soupir.

- Je sais, fit-il à mi-voix. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

- Suivre les ordres? C'est l'excuse que sortent tous les militaires pour justifier leurs crimes, il me semble.  
Le jeune capitaine encaissa le coup en silence. Un instant personne ne bougea, les shinigami présents se contentant d'observer ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient assez étonnés que leurs capitaine ne remette pas cette humaine insolente à sa place mais n'osèrent pas se faire remarquer. Le gamin était d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps.

- Suis nous, Inoue, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner.

- Et si je refuse.  
Les shinigami sautèrent aussitôt sur leurs armes et les pointèrent vers la jeune fille. D'un geste impérieux, Hitsugaya leur ordonna de rester tranquille.

- S'il te plaît, Inoue, ne nous oblige pas à faire usage de la force.  
La jeune fille sembla se gonfler de colère, puis elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'avança. Les shinigami reculèrent aussitôt, comme s'il devait faire face à une vipère prête à attaquer. Inoue ne leur prêta aucune attention.

- Je suis désolé, fit Hitsugaya, vraiment je préférerais n'avoir pas à faire ça.

- Pourquoi le faire dans ce cas?  
Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un signe à ses hommes qui se déployèrent en cercle autour d'elle pour contrecarrer toute tentative de fuite. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle avec méfiance.

- Mettez les mains dans le dos, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rude.  
Orihime lui lança un regard vide et se retourna en mettant les mains derrière elle. Il lui passa une paire de menottes et la jeune fille se sentit aussitôt vidée de son énergie spirituelle.

- Allons-y, fit simplement Hitsugaya l'air accablé.  
Il tourna résolument le dos au regard de reproche que lui adressait la jeune fille. Les shinigami entraînèrent leur prisonnière sur le toit de l'immeuble. Une fois qu'ils y furent tous réunis, Hitsugaya tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau et s'en servit pour ouvrir le Senkaimon. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, Inoue recula machinalement et sentit aussitôt les pointes acérées des armes de ses gardien au creux de ses reins.

Hitsugaya s'engouffra le premier dans le passage et grogna en atterrissant dans le Dangai. Bien entendu, avec Inoue dépourvu de papillon de l'enfer, il allait leur falloir faire tout le chemin à pied. Agacé, le jeune prodige laissa échapper un sifflement de chat furieux. Inoue hésita un instant devant le passage et ça suffit pour que l'un de ses garde se prenne pour un héros de guerre.

- Avance, ordonna-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.  
La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Hitsugaya, attiré par le cri, revint sur ses pas pour la voir à genoux occupée a essayer de reprendre son souffle. Aussitôt son regard de glace se posa sur le shinigami qui avait frappé Inoue.

- Doucement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante comme une lame. Ce n'est pas parce que on vient l'arrêter que vous avez le droit de jouer aux gros bras avec elle.  
Le shinigami recula en glapissant, comme si le regard du jeune capitaine l'avait brûlé, cependant, une fois que Hitsugaya eut le dos tourné, il empoigna Orihime par la veste de son uniforme scolaire et la remis sur ses pieds sans ménagement en maugréant:

- On verra si ceux de la deuxième division vont prendre des gants avec elle quand ils vont "l'interroger".  
Il appuya sur le mot "interroger" en lançant à Orihime un regard à faire froid dans le dos et la jeune fille comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. C'est la torture qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de ce passage.

Un instant la panique s'empara d'elle et elle faillit reculer. Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, elle chercha vainement un moyen de s'échapper mais n'en trouva aucun. Les shinigami l'entouraient de toutes parts et, avec ses mains et ses pouvoirs bloqués, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas qu'elle aurait pu faire grand chose de plus même si elle avait été libre, d'ailleurs.

- En route, ordonna Hitsugaya au même moment.  
Inoue sentit son regard de glace peser sur elle et ça lui permis de se reprendre. Retrouvant son air de défit, elle fit un pas en avant, le menton en l'air, afin de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, bien qu'elle fut terrorisée. Elle franchit le portail et passa devant Hitsugaya, tête haute puis ... s'effondra lamentablement après s'être pris les pieds dans les débris qui jonchaient le sol du Dangai. Hitsugaya poussa un nouveau soupir irrité puis aida la jeune fille à se relever.

Une fois que Orihime fut sur ses pieds et que Hitsugaya eut soigné ses genoux écorchés, le groupe se mit en route vers le Seireitei. Ayant compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire courir la jeune fille tant qu'elle avait les mains liées dans le dos, Hitsugaya se contenta donc de la faire marcher le plus vite possible, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas le même entraînement qu'eux et fatiguait vite.

Il songeait à lui accorder une pause pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il entendit un son horriblement familier. Droit devant lui, la réalité se déchira pour permettre l'ouverture d'un garganta. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Hitsugaya dégaina son zanpakutô.

- Capitaine! S'écrièrent les autres lorsque l'arrancar se présenta devant eux.  
Les yeux du jeune capitaine s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la créature qui lui faisait face et il sut immédiatement à qui il avait à faire tant les descriptions du capitaine Urahara et des autres shinigami l'ayant rencontré étaient fidèle à ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu es Urielle, je suppose, grogna-t-il.  
Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête:

- Tu supposes bien, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei.  
Ils s'observèrent un instant. Si Tôshirô était méfiant, il ne put que remarquer que l'arrancar était très calme et sûre d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, il envia cette confiance en soi.

- Que veux-tu?  
Le regard d'un bleu de glace de l'arrancar glissa lentement vers Orihime et Hitsugaya comprit instantanément.

- C'est Aizen qui t'envoie?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il allait vous laisser vous attaquer à une jeune fille innocente sous le simple prétexte qu'elle nous a aidé?  
Le shinigami eut au moins la décence de ne pas répondre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses hommes.

- Si tu la veux, il vas falloir nous passer dessus d'abord, grogna l'un d'eux.

- Ca peut se faire, répliqua simplement Urielle sans le regarder.  
Prenant ça pour un défis les shinigami se lancèrent sur elle.

- Urielle-sama, s'écria Orihime avec une étrange impression de déjà vu.

- On va te faire regretter de nous prendre de haut, sale monstre, hurla l'un des types.

- Non, mais vous aurez au moins essayé.  
Sur ces mots, elle claqua des doigts et avant que Hitsugaya n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, une avalanche de glace s'abattit sur ses hommes. En un battement de coeur, tous les shinigami furent figés dans la glace comme une colonie de moustiques dans de l'ambre. Hitsugaya observa le résultat avec des yeux exorbités. Cette arrancar avait simplement claqué des doigts et elle avait réussi à figer tous ses adversaires d'un coup. Il lui fallait au moins son shikai pour parvenir à pareil résultat!

- Tu ne cherches pas à m'arrêter, toi aussi? Interrogea Urielle, les yeux fixés sur lui.  
Pendant un instant, le capitaine resta silencieux, son regard allant de l'arrancar à la jeune humaine et aux shinigami figés devant lui.

- Ils peuvent nous voir? Demanda-t-il en désignant ces derniers d'un signe de tête.

- Ni nous voir, ni nous entendre.  
Hitsugaya arracha son regard du mur de shinigami congelés pour se tourner une dernière fois vers Orihime. Il prit une lente et longue inspiration, comme pour se convaincre qu'il faisait le bon choix. Entendant le ronronnement rauque de Hyôrinmaru dans son esprit, il sut qu'il avait bien choisi.

- Emmènes la.  
Ca eut le mérite de surprendre Urielle.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'en empêcher?  
Il secoua la tête, agitant la mèche qui frôlait le bout de son nez.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça me plaît de devoir arrêter quelqu'un qui nous a aidé?

- Même sachant qu'elle a sauvé la vie d'un de vos ennemi?  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Ces humains n'auraient pas dû être mêlés à cette guerre. Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle?

- La mettre hors de la porté de tes semblables.  
Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune shinigami.

- On doit vraiment être devenus des monstres pour qu'un arrancar se propose de protéger nos victimes contre nous.  
Urielle ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ce gamin avait besoin de découvrir seul que son petit monde n'était pas tout rose.

Le laissant à sa réflexion, l'arrancar s'approcha de Orihime et lui demanda de se retourner pour lui présenter ses poignets. D'un geste de l'index, Urielle congela les menottes avant de les briser comme du verre. Libérée, Orihime la remercia tout en massant ses poignets endoloris. Hitsugaya les observait de loin. Faisant signe à Orihime de rester en arrière, Urielle fit quelques pas en direction du shinigami. Sans prévenir, elle passa à l'action et lança contre lui des dizaines d'aiguilles de glace d'un revers de mains. Pris par surprise, le jeune capitaine parvint à en éliminer la majeure partie à l'aide de son sabre mais des dizaines fondirent sur lui en lacérant sa peau comme des lames.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gonda-t-il. J'ai dis que je te laisse partie avec Inoue.  
Sans répondre, Urielle se jeta sur lui, une longue lame de glace à la main. D'un geste du poignet, Hitsugaya parvint à parer l'arme de fortune de la sienne, mais ne put empêcher la pointe acéré de lui transpercer l'épaule gauche. Pantelant, il s'écarta de l'arrancar d'un shunpô.

- Maudits soient les arrancar et leur perfidie, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, répondit Urielle en revenant auprès de Orihime comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avec ces blessures, ton supérieur ne pourra pas te soupçonner d'avoir laissé partir Inoue-chan sans résistance.  
Le regard du jeune capitaine passa de la haine à la stupéfaction à une vitesse stupéfiante.

- Il est temps de se quitter, fit Urielle en ouvrant un garganta devant elle. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à ton supérieur, je me fiche d'avoir le mauvais rôle. Au revoir, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la dixième division. Espérons que notre prochaine rencontre ne soit pas plus sanglante.  
Avec ça l'arrancar disparut dans le passage, entraînant l'humaine avec elle. Resté seul, Hitsugaya regarda un moment dans la direction du passage qui s'était refermé en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer au juste. Un arrancar venait de faire en sorte que Yamamoto ne le soupçonne pas de trahison?

C'était le monde à l'envers!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Las Noches était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs et elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'une persistante impression de déjà vu. La seule différence c'est que, cette fois, ses jambes ne tremblaient pas tandis qu'elle avançait entre les hauts piliers de la salle du trône. Orihime était parfaitement consciente que l'arrancar qui marchait devant elle venait de la sauver d'un destin funeste et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle ressentait une boule dans l'estomac à l'idée se retrouver de nouveau face à Aizen. Oh, il avait été charmant quand il était venu chez elle, quelques jours plus tôt, et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Cet homme avait acquis la réputation de cacher une âme démoniaque sous un visage d'ange. Enfin, ça c'est ce que prétendaient les shinigami et les shinigami venaient une fois de plus de lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de confiance. Peut-être devait-elle se sortir ces idées de la tête pour commencer à se faire sa propre opinion par elle même, non? Après tout, Kurosaki-kun lui faisait confiance et il n'avait pas la réputation de faire confiance aux autres sans rasion.

Telles étaient les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Orihime tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'homme qui venait de permettre son sauvetage des griffes des shinigami. Contrairement à la première fois ou elle était venue, Aizen ne trônait pas dans le siège de pierre qu'il occupait habituellement. Il l'attendait debout près de la porte, en compagnie de Ichimaru, de Grimmjow et de ...

- Kurosaki-kun, s'écria la rouquine envoyant son ami.  
Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que le jeune homme ne lui rendait pas son étreinte. Perplexe, et vaguement triste, elle se résigna à s'écarter de lui.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Inoue-chan, déclara Aizen en lui adressant un petit sourire étrangement satisfait.  
De quoi pouvait-il être satisfait d'ailleurs? Se demanda la jeune fille. De son retour? Ou d'autre chose? Qui pouvait le savoir avec lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que notre visite t'ai attiré autant d'ennuis, continuait Aizen sans la quitter des yeux. Je crains que tu doives rester avec nous pour quelques temps.  
Orihime se contenta de hocher la tête. Tatsuki allait certainement encore lui en vouloir d'avoir disparu sans laisser de traces!

- Il va sans dire que tu es notre invité et que nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour rendre ton séjour agréable. Toutefois, nous sommes en guerre et la plupart des arrancar sont un peu nerveux...

- Quel euphémisme, intervint Gin d'une voix moqueuse.  
Sosuke ne fit pas attention à lui et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Par conséquent, je te demanderai de ne pas te balader dans les couloirs sans protection. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit après t'avoir sauver des complots des shinigami.

- Je comprends, acquiesça la jeune fille en tournant vers Ichigo des yeux emplis d'espoir.  
Avec un plaisir sadique, Sosuke s'appliqua à écraser cet espoir dans l'oeuf. Il poussa Grimmjow devant la rouquine en essayant de ne pas laisser voir son amusement et sa satisfaction.

- Grimmjow a accepté ce rôle.  
Le grognement que laissa échapper l'espada à cette affirmation laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'avait rien accepté du tout et qu'on lui imposait la gamine plus qu'autre chose.

- Grimmjow? Répéta Inoue en se tournant vers l'arrancar.  
Aizen put presque voir l'espoir peint sur son visage se briser comme un miroir devant lui. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser voir sa satisfaction sadique. Cependant au regard suspicieux que lui lança Ichigo, il sut que le jeune homme avait compris. Il lui lança un sourire triomphant mais Ichigo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, Grimmjow va te montrer tes appartements, Inoue-chan.  
Sur ces mots, Grimmjow s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Inoue cependant resta en arrière, le regard fixé sur Ichigo qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la regarder. L'espoir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux enamourés lui donnait presque la nausée. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que ... qu'il était sans doute gay.

- Bon alors tu t'amènes, oui? Grogna Grimmjow. J'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Orihime sursauta et après un dernier regard vers Ichigo, se décida à suivre l'arrancar hors de la salle.

- Pauvre Sosuke, fit Gin avec un sourire torve quand la porte se fut refermée derrière la jeune fille. On dirait que tu as fait entrer la brebis dans la meute de loup. Attention à la concurrence!

- Il y a vraiment des moments ou tu devrais te taire, Gin, répondit Aizen en soupirant. Ichigo est assez grand pour se débarrasser seul des attentions non désirées, n'est-ce pas?  
Ca ressemblait d'avantage à un ordre qu'à une affirmation mais le rouquin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en se demandant comment la jeune fille réagirait lorsqu'elle comprendrait. Curieusement, il se rendit compte que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La confiance et l'attention de Sosuke comptaient d'avantage à ses yeux que l'amitié intéressée de la rouquine.

- Sans problème, répondit-il avec un sourire complice.  
Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses entrailles quand Sosuke lui rendit son sourire.


	14. Chapter 13: Révélations

Bonjours à tou(te)s.  
Après un peu d'attente voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Avant de vous laisser le lire, comme d'habitude, quelques réponses à vos commentaires. ^^  
Pour **Idiote**: c'est vrai que j'ai fait Ichigo un peu naïf dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je m'amusais trop à imaginer la tête d'Aizen devant tant de naïveté. XD  
Sinon, oui, c'est bien moi qui faisait cette réflexion à propos de l'uniforme d'Aizen, et je dois dire merci à Kubo, pour une fois, ça m'a bien servi pour la scène de la chambre. XD

Pour **RabbidMaki**: Si tu aimes voir les espoirs de cette pauvre Orihime étouffés dans l'oeuf, une scène de ce chapitre devrait bien te plaire alors. ^^

Pour **Eldar-Melda**: Merci pour tes compliments, il me vont droit au coeur.  
En ce qui concerne la relation entre Ichigo et Orihime ... Niarkniarkniark! la pauvre petite. ^^"

Pour **freyandchris**: Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le petit coeur de Orihime, il aura bientôt largement de quoi s'occuper (j'en dis trop là!). ^^  
Ezra, n'a pas les cheveux rouges, je la voyais plutôt comme une sorte de grand-mère un peu acariâtre. Je ne connais Fairy Tail que de titre en fait, et pour sa ressemblance graphique avec One Piece, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu. ^^"  
L'espada complète à la fin du chapitre. ^^  
Quant à l'occupation pour Orihime, ça va venir, oui. ^^

Pour **Tsuki-no-jigoku**: Finir vite risque d'être problématique, vu qu'il me reste encore trois pages de chronologie à traiter et qu'elle n'est pas encore complète.  
Le nombre de chapitres? ... j'en ai encore 12 ou 13 prévus, tout en sachant que ce nombre peut changer si j'en trouve un trop court ou trop long, dans ce cas là je pourrai fusionner deux chapitres entre eux ou en séparer un en deux. Et comme je l'ai dit mes plans ne sont pas encore terminés, donc il me manque toute la partie finale de la fic, ce qui peu rajouter encore plusieurs chapitres selon l'inspiration. ^^  
Hitsugaya va-t-il rejoindre Aizen? ... Ca a l'air d'intriguer beaucoup de monde ça. ^^  
Répondre à cette question dévoilerait un peu trop le scénario mais disons qu'un concours de circonstances et l'aide d'une petite brune pourrait effectivement l'aider à passer à "l'ennemi"!^^"  
En ce qui concerne Kyôraku et Ukitake, là aussi ça dévoilerait un passage du scénario, mais cette fois les circonstances ne vont pas les y aider, même s'ils perdent foi en Yamamoto.

Pour **Miyuki19:** Oui, oui, dans les coins sombres! XD  
Je change d'avis sur Hinamori selon les fics en fait. Je la déteste cordialement dans Hana to Katana, Après la pluie, Regarde-moi et Dernière chance, mais je l'aime bien dans Ichimaru et moi, Le miroir de la Lune et Trahison. Vas comprendre! XD  
Orihime avec Grimmy? ... Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. ^^

Pour **Shashiin**: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas laisser beaucoup de commentaires. ^^  
Les réponses à tes questions, donneraient beaucoup de spoil sur la suite du scénario, mais en ce qui concerne Kira et Hinamori et Gaby et Hirako: tu trouveras les réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres.  
En ce qui concerne la mission de Kyôraku et Ukitake et la façon de convaincre Rockshield, par contre, c'est pour ce chapitre. Avec un petite surprise, peut-être. ^^  
Tout va bien se passer entre Gin et Urielle maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin expliqués.  
Pour Kovu et Shiho, la réponse est également dans ce chapitre. ^^

Pour **Manoncamille**: Le lieutenant de Hisagi ne va pas faire long feu? ... Malheureusement pour lui, mais heureusement pour nous, car ça va provoquer le "recrutement" de deux puissants alliés pour Aizen! ^^  
Non, effectivement, Gin et Urielle ne s'ennuient pas pendant leur temps libre! *sifflote d'un air innocent*  
Orihime et Grimmjow en future couple? ... Euh, peut-être! ^^"

Pour **tout le monde**: Merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'encouragent à continuer à écrire même quand l'inspiration me fait défaut et que les chapitres, ces vilains chenapans, ne veulent pas se dérouler comme prévu. Si si, je vous jure, parfois j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres n'en font qu'à leur tête! O_o

Maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture.

Et comme je risque de ne pas publier d'ici là: passez un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13:

REVELATIONS.

Kira n'avait assisté qu'à une seule cérémonie d'adoubement au cours de sa carrière, celle de Hitsugaya, et elle n'avait certainement pas été aussi longue, lente et inutile que celle à laquelle il venait d'assister. Une vraie démonstration de propagande, à ses yeux. Yamamoto leur avait réservé discours à n'en plus finir faisant la gloire du Gotei et encensant le courage et la loyauté des shinigami, comme s'il espérait que Aizen puisse l'entendre et prendre peur devant cette démonstration. Comme si le traître allait s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes devant quelque chose en quoi Yamamoto lui-même ne semblait même plus croire. Contrairement à l'habitude, tout le Gotei avait été convié à la cérémonie, pour que tout les shinigami, même ceux sans grade ni importance, puissent admirer la toute puissance de leur armée. De quoi leur remettre du baume au coeur, avait dit Kyôraku en partant, tirant son chapeau sur ses yeux comme pour ne plus voir la bêtise s'étaler devant lui.

Aussitôt que la cérémonie fut terminée, Kira ne perdit pas de temps en de vaines félicitations au nouveau capitaine et quitta les lieux le plus vite possible. Il était ulcéré, furieux, et il savait parfaitement que s'il avait Hisagi face à lui, il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Comment cet abruti pouvait-il participer à cette farce? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, parce qu'il aimait ce qui se passait, bien entendu. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin se croire l'égal du capitaine Ichimaru.

Pauvre fou!

Kira n'en pouvait plus du Seireitei et de ses habitants. Les voir se réjouir d'une telle mascarade le révulsait et il ne voulait pas en faire parti. Il avait hâte de recevoir son prochain ordre de mission au Hueco Mundo pour mettre fin à tout ça. Faire comme si de rien n'était et se réjouir comme tous les autres était au dessus de ses forces. Il en était presque à préférer être découvert et tué sur le champ afin de ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça. Il se demanda comment Aizen avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer. Cet homme devait avoir une patience surhumaine.

Kira laissa la première division derrière lui et se hâta sur le chemin afin de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée: retirer son uniforme d'apparat qui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules. Pour fêter l'évènement, les officiers avaient obtenu un jour de congé et le blond se proposait de s'enfouir dans ses archives le plus profondément possible. Peut-être que par miracle il ne parviendrait plus à retrouver son chemin vers la surface.

Las, Kira parcouru quelques rues sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hinamori vers huit heures du soir, ça lui laissait quatre heures pour se reposer et dormir un peu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin avant que quelqu'un ne le rattrape.

- Kira-kun?  
Il se retourna et vit Matsumoto s'avancer vers lui souriant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Cette simple vision suffit pour que la colère commence à bouillir dans les veines du blond. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Où va-tu? Demanda-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Tu ne viens pas à la fête donnée pour la promotion de Shûhei.

- Désolé, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, répondit-il d'une voix abrupte.  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis certaine qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Et moi je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas que je gâche votre petite soirée de promotion, comme Hisagi et toi avaient gâché celle de Ichimaru.  
C'était plus fort que lui. Voir ces deux là s'amuser pour un mensonge alors que Gin n'avait pas pu profiter de sa propre fête de promotion à cause d'eux le révoltait. Oh, il n'était pas sensé être au courant, bien sûr, mais Gin lui avait raconté de quelle manière Matsumoto l'avait plaqué pour le balafré le soir de sa promotion. Évidemment, Ichimaru n'était pas du genre à se confier, surtout sur ce genre de sujet et Kira ne l'avait vu soul qu'une seule fois, mais cette unique fois lui avait suffit pour comprendre l'origine de la haine que Gin vouait à Hisagi et de la rancoeur qu'il ruminait à l'encontre de la blonde. Kira lui même avait trouvé de très mauvais goût le moment que Matsumoto avait choisi pour abandonner son "ami".

- Que veux-tu dire?  
Avant que Kira ne puisse répondre, Hinamori arriva droit sur eux.

- Ah, tu es là, Kira-kun.  
Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'attendre, tu n'es pas raisonnable.  
Elle attrapa Kira par le bras, comme on le faisait pour soutenir un malade puis lui plaqua une main sur le front. Le blondinet voulu se dégager en protestant, mais la poigne de la jeune fille sur son bras se raffermit jusqu'à devenir douloureuse et elle lui jeta un regard impérieux qui lui signifiait clairement de se taire.

- Oui, tu as toujours de la fièvre, constata-t-elle alors.  
Laissant tomber son air sévère, elle se tourna vers Matsumoto avec son sourire doux et naïf habituel.

- Je suis désolée, Matsumoto-san, mais je vais devoir le ramener chez lui. Il a vraiment besoin d'être au chaud et au lit. Amusez-vous bien, à votre soirée.  
Elle adressa un dernier sourire à la blonde avant d'entraîner Kira vers la troisième division.

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser aller à l'adoubement de Hisagi-kun dans ton état, réprimanda-t-elle, juste pour parachever sa démonstration.  
Ils s'éloignèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, tandis que Matsumoto les suivait des yeux, un peu perplexe.

- Merci, fit simplement Kira, conscient que Hinamori venait le tirer d'un mauvais pas.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle simplement.  
Elle avait l'air particulièrement préoccupé.

- Kira-kun, il faut être plus prudent. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Je sais, mais ... J'en ai tellement marre de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était parfait dans ce monde. J'en ai marre des shinigami.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hinamori dans un murmure.  
Ils achevèrent leur chemin en silence et entrèrent dans la caserne de la troisième division sans prononcer un mot. Kira répondait vaguement à ceux qui le saluaient tandis que Hinamori marchait derrière lui sans rien dire. Ils gagnèrent directement les quartiers du jeune homme au sein de la caserne. Il y avait un petit appartement pas très spacieux et d'une grande sobriété mais confortable. Hinamori n'y était entré qu'une seule fois et resta sur le pas de la porte ne sachant que faire. Même quand Kira l'invita à entrer, elle resta plantée comme une potiche au milieu de la salle principale, en tortillant son obi entre ses doigts.

- Assieds-toi Hinamori-kun, encouragea le jeune homme. Tu veux du thé?

- Oui, je veux bien.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de la petite table qui occupait le centre de la pièce tandis que le blondinet disparaissait dans la cuisine. Pendant un moment, Hinamori l'entendit fouiller dans les placards puis déplacer des ustensiles de cuisine. Il revint après quelques minutes, portant un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux tasses de thé et quelques pâtisseries. Il le posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à coté de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, buvant leur thé, puis Hinamori, l'air toujours auss préoccupé, se tourna vers le blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dis, Kira-kun, je me demandais ... si ... s'ils ne veulent pas de nous, là bas, qu'est ce qu'on deviendra?  
Inutile de demander qui était ce "ils" et ou ce "la-bas" se trouvait. Kira avait parfaitement compris à quoi son amie faisait allusion.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il dans un soupir en regardant par la fenêtre placée sur sa droite. Mais s'ils ne voulaient pas de nous, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé ce carnet.  
Il tira ledit carnet de sa veste.

- J'arrête pas d'y penser, continua Hinamori sans le regarder. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui se passera une fois qu'on y sera. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que le monde se dérobe sous mes pieds et que je tombe dans un abîme sans fin. J'en fais même des cauchemars la nuit.  
Kira posa une main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme.

- N'y pense pas, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mal pour quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore produit. Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je laisserais quelque chose t'arriver?  
La jeune fille leva les yeux et le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées.

- Je ... C'est idiot mais ... Non, tu vas te moquer de moi.  
Kira serra légèrement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne afin de la rassurer.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Hinamori-kun, je ne me moquerai pas, promit-il.  
Elle hésita encore un instant puis commença d'une petite voix:

- J'ai fait un rêve, il y a quelques nuits. Un rêve qui m'a choqué. J'étais dans un monde fait de ténèbres et j'avançais dans un long couloir obscur quand je l'ai vu, le capitaine Aizen, je veux dire. Il était habillé de blanc, comme à Karakura, mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Il s'est retourné et est parti, alors je l'ai suivi en l'appelant, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je me suis retrouvée dans un long escalier en colimaçon. Il marchait devant moi sans se presser mais j'avais beau courir derrière lui et l'appeler, il ne s'est pas retourné et il ne m'a pas attendu. Il a même commencé à disparaître alors j'ai utiliser le shunpô mais impossible de le rejoindre, c'était comme ces mirages qu'on voit dans le désert et qui se déplacent en même temps que vous. J'ai crié, j'ai pleuré mais rien, il a disparu et à ce moment là l'escalier s'est effondré sous moi et je suis tombée dans les ténèbres. Je me suis réveillée en criant et il m'a fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passera s'il ne voulait pas de nous.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je sais que c'était qu'un rêve, continua Hinamori, toujours sans regarder Kira. Et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête.  
Kira serra à nouveau la main de son amie dans la sienne.

- N'y pense plus. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne veulent pas de nous. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je préfère encore être en prison à Las Noches que libre ici.  
Hinamori ne répondit pas, se contenta de garder les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

- J'aimerai ... te poser une question, reprit Kira après un instant de silence.  
Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, Hinamori leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas.

- Sois honnête, Hinamori-kun ... Tu ... Tu aimes Aizen, n'est-ce pas.

- Bien sûr, quelle question.  
Kira fronça les sourcils et Hinamori put voir ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Attend! ... Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... Je ne l'aime pas comme ça voyons!  
Il se tourna vers elle et la jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- En fait, je crois que je le considère un peu comme un frère ou comme un oncle ... tu vois? Je sais ce qu'on dit quand j'ai le dos tourné, je ne suis pas sourde et contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais ... C'est difficile à décrire en fait, mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas de la manière qu'on pense.

- Oui, je vois, fit Kira en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. C'est un peu ce que je ressens pour le cap ... Pour Ichimaru. C'est comme s'il était un membre important de ma famille.  
Hinamori approuva d'un signe de tête, heureuse de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Aizen Sosuke.

- Tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas comme un père, plutôt comme un oncle, un grand frère ou ... ou un mentor.  
Elle avait ajouté ce dernier mot à mi-voix, comme s'il était dangereux de le prononcer pour désigner sa relation avec le traître. Pourtant Kira comprenait parfaitement. Aizen avait trouvé Hinamori alors qu'elle était encore une jeune étudiante et l'avait pris dans sa division plus tard. Même si son but était tout sauf noble, il ne fallait pas oublier que pendant des années il avait été le conseiller, le protecteur, le professeur et le modèle de la jeune femme. Lui même, même s'il n'avait pas été recruté aussi jeune par Ichimaru et qu'il avait fréquenté d'autres divisions avant d'arriver à la troisième, il considérait son ancien capitaine comme son mentor de la même manière que Hinamori avec Aizen. Quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour les autres shinigami, ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était cette relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

- Merci pour ta franchise, Hinamori-kun.  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et il lui proposa de reprendre du thé.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rangiku regarda Kira et Hinamori s'éloigner avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux, mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. En temps normal, elle se serait réjouit pour ses amis de reprendre goût à la vie après les terribles épreuves qu'ils avaient tous deux traversé mais pas cette fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Depuis quelques semaines, le comportement des deux jeunes shinigami avait beaucoup changé et bien que personne ne pouvait se plaindre de leur travail, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kira avait toujours été d'humeur sombre et mélancolique, mais depuis quelques temps, elle le trouvait de plus en plus distant et froid à l'égard de ses amis, et il ne passait plus guère de temps avec eux. Il ne venait plus boire un verre à la fin de ses heures de travail, il ne faisait plus la fête avec eux et les rares fois où il consentait à la discussion ça se finissait inévitablement en prise de bec entre Hisagi et lui. C'était devenu encore pire depuis l'annonce de la promotion du balafré. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, Rangiku aurait pu croire qu'il était jaloux du nouveau capitaine, mais la blonde avait compris que si le comportement distant de Kira avait été attisé par la promotion de Hisagi, la jalousie n'était pas en cause. Il lui était déjà arrivé de remarquer, quand le blond ne se pensait pas observer, un éclat étrange dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Il lui avait fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce que c'était, et, quand elle avait compris, son inquiétude s'en était retrouvé renforcé. Oui, c'était bien du dégoût qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Kira quand il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Mais du dégoût pour quoi? ... Ou pour qui? Elle ne pouvait le dire et ça l'inquiétait autant que ça l'intriguait.

Mais ce qui inquiétait encore d'avantage Rangiku était Hinamori. Contrairement à son ami, la jeune fille était redevenue aussi joyeuse, calme et un peu naïve qu'auparavant, excepté quand elle avait à faire à Hitsugaya, mais ça Rangiku avait compris que les deux se boudaient depuis leur dispute à l'hôpital des semaines plus tôt. Non, ce qui inquiétait Rangiku, et qui ravissait les autres au contraire, c'était que Hinamori était redevenue la même jeune fille qu'elle était avant la trahison de son cher capitaine. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, Rangiku ne croyait pas que la jeune fille était juste en train de se sortir de sa dépression, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Rangiku savait parfaitement que les sentiments qu'elle entretenait pour son ancien capitaine, quels qu'ils soient, ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain, surtout sachant que ledit capitaine était encore en vie, quelque par au Hueco Mundo. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu inciter Hinamori à retrouver le sourire? C'était comme si elle avait un secret qui lui permettait de retrouver l'espoir, chose étrange en ces temps de guerre où le désespoir et la tristesse étaient des sentiment plus courant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer qui lui rende le sourire? Rangiku l'ignorait mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était rien de bon.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que la blonde fasse le rapprochement entre les comportements étranges de ses deux amis et le fait qu'ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. Les anciens lieutenants des deux traîtres encore en vie ... Pouvaient-ils comploter quelque chose contre le Seireitei, eux aussi? Elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Peut-être Kira et Hinamori avaient simplement besoin d'être un peu seuls, histoire de se remettre de leurs blessures morales ensemble. Après tout, personne au Seireitei ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et ils trouvaient certainement du réconfort l'un dans l'autre.

Oui mais à ce moment pourquoi exclure Hisagi de leur petite thérapie? Après tout, lui aussi avait été trahi par son capitaine. Pourtant Kira et lui ne cessait de se prendre le bec pour un oui ou pour un nom. On aurait dit que Kira cherchait à se venger de quelque chose ... Ou peut-être que ...

_"Et moi je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas que je gâche votre petite soirée de promotion, comme Hisagi et toi avaient gâché celle de Ichimaru."_  
Cette phrase prononcer par Kira avant de partir avec Hinamori lui revint soudain en tête et se souvint soudain de la façon de réagir que Kira avait chaque fois que Hisagi s'attaquait à son ancien capitaine. Elle compris alors ... Kira ... Cet idiot faisait peser sur eux la responsabilité de la trahison de Gin?

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait pas songé. Chaque nuit depuis la trahison de son ami, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle lui avait accordé plus d'attention. Elle ne s'était rendu compte que récemment qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait pris sous son aile et protégé des dangers de Rukongai, il l'avait nourrit et avait veillé sur elle pendant des années et en remerciement, elle le délaissait au profit de son amant. Certes elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie, mais pas en abandonnant son frère derrière elle. Quelle idiote! Kira avait peut-être raison de les rendre responsable de la trahison de Gin, après tout ...

- A quoi tu penses avec cet air sur le visage?  
Surprise par la voix près d'elle, la jeune femme faillit bondir hors de son uniforme.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Pressant une main sur son coeur battant, elle se tourna pour voir son capitaine près d'elle. Les sourcils froncés, lui aussi avait l'air soucieux. Il l'était depuis l'échec de sa dernière mission et la rencontre avec cette arrancar dont tout le monde parlait: Urielle Angelis, mais la blonde ne pouvait dire ce qui le mettait dans cet état d'agacement et d'inquiétude permanent: le fait qu'un arrancar se soit lancé à la rescousse d'une humaine ou celui qu'il ait perdu un combat contre elle. Le regard de la blonde descendit lentement vers le bras que son supérieur portait encore en écharpe, plaqué contre son torse, vestige de sa défaite.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à ta stupide fête? Continua le petit génie sans se soucier d'avoir fait peur à sa subordonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu de la route?  
Rangiku jeta un dernier regard dans la direction vers laquelle Kira et Hinamori avaient disparu.

- Capitaine, est-ce que vous ... vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Hinamori-kun ces derniers temps?  
Le jeune shinigami fronça d'avantage les sourcils:

- Que veux-tu dire?  
Hinamori semblait être un sujet sensible pour lui, en ce moment.

- Eh bien ... depuis quelques temps, je trouve que Hinamori-kun et Kira-kun ont un comportement ... comment dire ... étrange.  
Ayant l'attention de son supérieur, elle continua:

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser: Kira est devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde, et Hisagi et lui, qui étaient pourtant amis, n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour un rien. Et Hinamori, je ne pense pas que son comportement soit normal non plus.  
Hitsugaya se tourna complètement vers elle.

- Tu penses qu'ils préparent quelque chose?  
La blonde secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne fais que constater certaines choses: ils sont toujours fourré ensemble, quelques témoins ont déjà vu Hinamori quitter la troisième division en catimini à l'aube et leur comportement a changer. Ca peut très bien n'être qu'une liaison secrète mais ça pourrait aussi cacher quelque chose de plus grave. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Une pensée s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du jeune capitaine: d'après Soi Fon, Aizen serait renseigné par quelqu'un ... quelqu'un qui faisait encore parti des rangs des shinigami. Se pouvait-il que Hinamori ... Non, il ne pouvait l'envisager.

- Que devons nous faire, capitaine?

- Rien pour le moment. On va garder un oeil sur eux et voir s'il ne s'agit que d'une liaison comme tu le dis ou s'ils sont de mèche avec les traîtres.  
Rangiku pâlit à cette idée.

- Matsumoto?

- Oui capitaine?

- Garde ça pour toi.

- Oui capitaine.  
Les sourcils foncés et l'air encore plus préoccupé que cinq minutes plus tôt, Hitsugaya s'éloigna en direction de sa division. Il allait lui falloir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Hinamori le lendemain. Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinamori se réveilla en sursaut, comme si une sonnerie stridente l'avait tiré du sommeil. Un peut groggy, elle regarda autour d'elle sans reconnaître les murs l'entourant. Elle se redressa rapidement, le chignon de travers, les cheveux en désordre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir s'être endormie chez Kira tandis qu'ils travaillaient sur un document qu'il avait récemment remonté des archives. Justement, le jeune homme était là, assis à la petite table qui lui servait de bureau, occupé à reporter ses découvertes dans le carnet donné par Ichimaru.

- Kira-kun?  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Je t'ai réveillé, Hinamori-kun?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Quittant à regret le futon encore chaud elle se glissa près de lui pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses découvertes.

- Ca donne quoi?  
Le soupir que poussa le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il avait encore mis la main sur un beau scandale. Elle se demanda aussitôt comment faisaient les autorités du Seireitei pour cacher à tout le monde toutes ces méchantes casseroles qu'elles traînaient derrière elles.

- Le massacre des Quincy, il y a deux cent ans, tu connais?

- Oui, un gros point noir dans l'histoire des shinigami, quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas fiers.  
Kira approuva d'un signe de tête:

- Ils seraient encore plus honteux s'il avaient sous les yeux ce que je viens de lire.  
Hinamori attendit qu'il lui donne des explications: impatiente et anxieuse.

- Pour faire simple, le massacre des Quincy a été ordonné par le Roi et la division Royale.

- Je pensais que c'était la Chambre des quarante six qui avait pris cette décision, parce que les Quincy déstabilisaient l'équilibre entre les mondes.  
Kira secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est un ordre royal, dans le même genre que celui qui ordonnait la mise à sac et le massacre de la population de Akamori, le village où vivait cette femme Aizen Hanami. Mais tu ne connais pas le pire. Tu sais pourquoi cet ordre a été donné?  
Hinamori secoua la tête à son tour.

- Tu sais que quand un Quincy tue un hollow, il détruit complètement son âme à la différence des shinigami qui les purifient pour les envoyer au Soul Society, plus tard. Et bien, le roi a décidé que ces âmes détruites étaient un manque à gagner pour son royaume dont il ne pouvait tolérer l'existence. Parce qu'il a décidé que ces quelques âmes en moins mettait son pouvoir en danger, il a ordonné le massacre de tout un peuple.  
Hinamori resta muette, s'attendant bien à quelque chose dans ce genre là, elle fut tout de même ébranlée de savoir que le Roi pouvait se permettre des choses aussi horribles que ses deux massacres pour des raisons idiotes.

Dehors un soleil gris se levait péniblement, mais dans la chambre aucun des deux shinigami n'y prêta attention. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Kira referma son carnet d'un geste sec, faisant sursauter son amie.

- On est à peine à la moitié du carnet et j'en ai déjà marre de toutes ces magouilles. Comment les capitaines ont-ils pu vivre ici pendant des décennies en sachant tout ça sans rien montrer de ce qu'ils ressentaient?

- Je ne sais pas, Kira-kun. Mais il faut tenir encore un peu, tu ne peux pas craquer maintenant. Encore un peu de patience ...  
Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant, comme si les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles puis ajouta à voix basse, chuchotant presque dans l'oreille du blond:

- J'ai entendu le capitaine Fon discuter avec les capitaines Komamura, Unohana et Kuchiki, hier après la cérémonie d'adoubement de Hisagi. Yamamoto prépare une nouvelle attaque contre Las Noches, elle aura lieu dans dix jours. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre la plupart des officiers y participeront.  
Kira comprit immédiatement ce que son amie voulait dire.

- Ca pourrait être notre chance.  
La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête.

- On ne peut rien décider à l'avance, tant qu'on ne connaît pas les projets de Yamamoto, mais autant prévoir un départ précipité. Un départ sans retour.

- Il n'y a rien ici que je regretterai, affirma Hinamori.

- Pareil.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa seulement rompu quelques minutes plus tard par un gong quelque part dans la caserne. Entendant ça, Hinamori sursauta et regarda la petite horloge ancienne posée sur la table de Kira.

- Bon sang, tu as vu l'heure? s'écria-t-elle. Je vais être en retard.  
Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte.

- On se voit ce soir à l'heure habituelle, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.  
Kira eut à peine le temps d'approuver que la porte d'entrée claquait déjà derrière la jeune fille.

Les shinigami de la troisième division eurent à peine le temps de voir l'ouragan qui se précipitait dans les couloirs que Hinamori était déjà dehors. L'air froid de l'hiver la fit frissonner et elle leva instinctivement les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Gris et morne, exactement comme sa vie depuis un moment! Secouant la tête avec résignation, elle prit le chemin de sa caserne en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait emmener avec elle quand elle partirait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de faire une liste. Quelques pas plus loin, une voix l'arrêta aussi efficacement qu'un mur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à la troisième division à cette heure?  
Tournant la tête, la jeune fille vit Hitsugaya qui la regardait, adossé contre un arbre sur le bord de la rue. Son regard accusateur la mit aussitôt mal à l'aise, tout comme il suffit à la mettre en colère.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Hina, tu ne comprends, pas, fit le jeune capitaine sans se démonter. Beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour toi. Traîner avec Kira ne t'aidera pas à retrouver la confiance des autres capitaines.  
Hinamori fronça les sourcils et se retint de justesse de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de la confiance de meurtriers et de menteurs.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Kira-kun et moi n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Le fait d'avoir été trahit par nos capitaines est-elle une raison suffisante pour nous soupçonner de trahison à notre tour, Hitsugaya?

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Kira, fit-il remarquer d'une voix glaciale. Que manigancez-vous tous les deux?  
Il su qu'il avait été trop loin quand il la vit se gonfler de colère comme un moineau ébouriffant ses plumes pour paraître plus impressionnant.

- Et toi, Hitsugaya, je te demande pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps sous la fenêtre de cette humaine?  
Il pâlit et Hinamori dû se mordre pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- C'est la soeur de Kurosaki, non? Continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de la question. Est-ce que le commandant Yamamoto est au courant que tu surveilles la soeur d'un traître pour ton compte personnel. Et est-ce que ça fait de toi un traître?

- Silence, gronda le jeune capitaine. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tout comme toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles quand tu nous accuses Kira et moi de comploter quelque chose.  
Hitsugaya allait répondre quand une troisième voix se fit entendre.

- Allons, allons, les enfants, ne vous disputez pas.  
D'un même mouvement les deux shinigami se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix.

- Urahara, salua Hitsugaya d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas son intervention dans la conversation.  
Le blond se contenta de leur sourire, comme s'il n'avait pas remarquer le ton venimeux du prodige.

- Je te trouve bien indiscret, Hitsugaya-kun. On interroge pas comme ça une jeune femme sur ses relations avec un homme, voyons.  
Le jeune capitaine lui adressa un regard assassin.

- Cette charmante demoiselle a le doit d'avoir une vie privée, non?

- Avec Kira? Lança le gamin, agacé.  
Urahara se passa la main sur la nuque en souriant toujours d'un sourire que le plus jeune jugeait niais à souhait.

- Elle est assez grande pour décider avec qui elle veut être. Et il me semble que les femmes au Seireitei n'ont plus besoin de l'accord de leur père ou de leur frère pour avoir un petit ami.  
Hinamori allait protester quand elle se rendit compte que le blond lui offrait involontairement une porte de sortie idéale.

- Ma relation avec Izuru ne regarde que lui et moi, lança-t-elle.  
Et avec un dernier regard furieux, elle disparu en shunpô.

- Elle l'appelle Izuru maintenant, fit Hitsugaya, assommé par cette remarque.

- Elle grandit, Hitsugaya-kun, elle grandit. Tu devrais être content qu'elle ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle se sente bien.  
Le jeune capitaine lui lança un regard agacé.

- Oui, mais Kira ...

- Tu préférerais qu'elle retombe dans son délire et recommence à se morfondre sur la trahison d'Aizen? demanda Urahara d'une voix soudain froide et tranchante.  
Ébranlé par cette question, Hitsugaya fut incapable de répondre. Il ne put que regarder le blond se diriger vers la première division en sifflotant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A son grand soulagement, Hinamori ne vit plus Hitsugaya de la journée et elle s'attacha à faire son travail comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait monter l'anxiété. Si Hitsugaya commençait à se douter de quelque chose, il allait leur être beaucoup plus difficile de continuer leur enquête et de déserter le moment venu. Elle avait hâte que sa journée se termine pour aller raconter ça à Kira et lui conseiller de se méfier du jeune génie. Elle aurait bien été le rejoindre à la pause déjeuner, mais un de ses subordonnés débarqua pour lui demander son aide à propos d'un problème survenu sur l'un des terrain d'entraînement. Une fois le problème réglé, et les victimes envoyées à la quatrième division, Hinamori s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de quitter la division. Agacée, elle s'enferma dans son bureau après avoir demandé qu'on lui apporte un repas et ordonna qu'on ne la dérange plus.

Une fois son service terminé, elle rangea soigneusement son bureau, déposa les papiers dans un casier qu'elle ferma à clé puis quitta la pièce en faisant mine de regagner ses quartiers dans un bâtiments placé à l'arrière de la caserne. Ses subordonnés la saluèrent au passage et elle leur répondit avec sa politesse et sa gentillesse habituelles. Une fois chez elle, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se hâta de sauter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Kira, sans apercevoir la silhouette qui attendait dans l'ombre et se lança à sa poursuite quand elle utilisa le shunpô pour bondir de toits en toits.

Kira achevait de classer ses documents pour les envoyer soit aux archives, soit vers les divisions qui en avaient besoin. Les pas dans le couloirs lui disaient que ses hommes quittaient les bureaux pour regagner leurs logis. Kira n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Cette nuit encore, il allait passer de longues heures dans l'atmosphère poussiéreuse, humide et froide des archives. Il empilait tranquillement ses dossiers en retard sur son bureau pour les traiter en priorité le lendemain, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Se retournant, il aperçut Hinamori perchée dans l'arbre le plus proche et lui ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'elle sautait par la fenêtre.

- On a un problème. Hitsugaya se doute de quelque chose.  
Elle lui raconta rapidement sa rencontre avec le jeune capitaine le matin même. Entendant son récit, Kira se mordit la lèvre.

- Ca complique les choses mais ce n'est pas vraiment inattendu. Évite le autant que possible.

- En fait c'est plutôt à toi de l'éviter. Il a l'air particulièrement remonté contre toi.  
Kira leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru n'est plus là pour lui servir de suspect alors il prend son lieutenant à la place. Typique!  
Hinamori ne répondit pas.

- Bon, allons-y! Fit le blond en fermant ses tiroirs à clé.  
Il prit un petit panier posé près du bureau.

- Tiens, cette fois j'ai pensé au dîner!  
Hinamori se contenta de lui sourire. Kira éteignit les lampes et tous les deux quittèrent la pièce sans remarquer une ombre sauter de l'arbre précédemment utilisé comme cachette par Hinamori.

Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils cherchaient, une chose était certaine pour Hinamori: les archive était aussi lugubre et inconfortable que les secrets qu'elles renfermaient. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et aurait volontiers passé sa soirée dans un endroit plus confortable et plus chaleureux. Mais elle avait une mission à remplir si elle voulait pouvoir revoir son capitaine bientôt. Elle prit donc les papiers que Kira lui tendait et se mit à la recherche des documents qu'ils référençaient se demandant d'avance quelle horreur ils allaient encore trouver.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher très longtemps, cependant, car ils furent bientôt interrompus par l'intrusion d'un nouveau venu. Kira et Hinamori s'étaient séparés pour chercher chacun d'un coté de la salle, quand la porte s'ouvrit, les prenant tous deux par surprise.

- Eh bien dites moi, en voilà un drôle d'endroit pour un tête à tête.  
Hinamori poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna. Debout dans l'escalier qui descendait vers le cercle d'étagère se tenait Urahara Kisuke.

- Ce n'est pas bien de faire travailler Hinamori-kun à ta place, Kira-kun, fit le capitaine d'un ton badin.  
Le jeune homme abandonna ses recherches et quitta le couvert que la rangée de bibliothèque dans laquelle il se trouvait lui offrait.

- Que faites vous ici, capitaine? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre polie.  
Contrairement à l'autre blond, Kira avait tout à fait le droit d'être là, il était le gardien temporaire des lieux après tout. Il décida donc d'agir comme s'il ne faisait rien de mal.

- Je vous retourne la question? Répliqua Urahara sans perdre son agaçant sourire.

- Du classement en retard, soupira Kira comme s'il était débordé à la fois de travail et d'ennui.

- Tellement de retard que tu es obligé d'embaucher Hinamori-kun pour t'aider!  
La jeune fille venait de rejoindre son ami et resta prudemment derrière lui.

- Bon aller, on arrête ce petit jeu, repris Urahara avec une voix très différente de celle, enjouée, qu'il avait jusque là. Je sais ce que vous faites ici, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je vous observe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, capitaine, affirma Kira d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré.  
Cette fois le sourire de Urahara s'effaça de son visage au profit d'une expression sérieuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Vous venez ici presque toutes les nuits, fit-il. Vous cherchez je ne sais quoi à l'insu de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez?  
Kira et Hinamori ne répondirent pas. Urahara s'avança vers eux et tendit la main.

- Le carnet! Ordonna-t-il.  
Le premier geste de Kira fut de reculer en portant la main à la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Urahara leva un doigt et l'agita devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien, Kira-kun. Tu vas m'obliger à être violent. Allez, donne moi ce carnet.  
Kira échangea un long regard silencieux avec Hinamori.

- Dans quel camps êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il alors.  
Urahara fut surpris par la question. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite se demandant s'il valait mieux être franc ou assurer ses arrières. Voyant le regard déterminé que Hinamori braquait sur lui, il décida que la vérité était la meilleure options.

- Si tu m'avais posé la question, il y a quelques semaines, ma réponse aurait été sans appel, Kira-kun, soupira-t-il. Mais aujourd'hui ... Je ne sais plus. Je dois dire que ce que j'ai dû faire pour Yamamoto depuis mon retour: le canon, le virus, le parasite ... Je n'aime pas ça.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant de conclure:

- Le Seireitei a bien changé en un siècle!  
De nouveau Kira échangea un regard avec Hinamori. Ils ne semblaient pas convaincu par l'explication du scientifique mais il tira quand même le carnet de sa veste.

- Attendez-vous à toucher le fond, fit-il en le tendant à Urahara.  
L'ancien exilé prit le carnet et se mit immédiatement à le feuilleté.

- L'écriture ce cher Aizen je suppose. C'est une sorte de code? ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire.  
Il ne faisait déjà plus attention aux deux autres, plongé dans l'énigme qui se présentait à lui et cherchant déjà des clés pour la décoder.

- Ca veut dire que le Seireitei nous ment à tous depuis des siècles.  
Urahara leva le nez du carnet et regarda Kira.

- Rien que ça? ... Et vous y croyez? Aizen est un maître de la manipulation et ses mensonges en ont trompé plus d'un ...

- J'y crois parce que j'ai toutes les preuves pour ça, interrompit Kira, agacé. Planquées ici-même depuis des siècles, toutes les preuves que le roi, Yamamoto et la chambre des quarante six ordonnent des massacres, des assassinats, des exécutions d'innocents.  
Urahara le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité sur le visage.

- Montrez-moi ces preuves!  
Kira réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi!  
Tous les trois quittèrent les archives et remontèrent vers les quartiers du jeune homme. Kira les laissa dans son petit salon et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre le dossier qu'il avait patiemment et soigneusement monté ces dernières semaines. Quand il revint, il trouva Urahara et Hinamori assis à la petite table. Il posa le dossier devant le capitaine.

Pendant un long moment, Urahara parcouru toutes les pages avec attention, comparant les trouvailles de Kira et Hinamori aux notes prises dans le carnet. Plusieurs fois, il se passa les mains sur le visage, traduisant par là son état d'extrême agitation. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se doutait bien que le Seireitei n'était pas blanc comme neige, mais à ce point là, c'était ... C'était hallucinant. Et le pire était que tout ça lui était révélé par celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi depuis plus d'un siècle. Il ne savait plus que dire. Ni que faire.

Il resta longtemps silencieux à parcourir les documents que Kira avait volé aux archives et les pages de notes qui les accompagnaient. Il ne disait pas un mot et gardait les yeux fixés sur les pages sans regarder autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas touché au thé que Hinamori avait posé près de lui. Lorsqu'enfin il se redressa, plus de deux heures plus tard, il était pâle comme un mort et avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui venait de passer un très mauvais moment et qui prévoyait des moments encore plus pénibles à venir. Il faisait peine à voir. Même Ukitake avait meilleure mine après ses crises.

- Je ... Je garde ça, fit-il en rassemblant les notes et documents.  
Ses gestes étaient raides et saccadés comme ceux d'un automate.

- Hé, protesta Kira, ce sont mes preuves.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en possession de ces documents, s'emporta l'autre blond en agitant les feuillets sous le nez de Kira. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça représente. Si quelqu'un vous trouve avec ça vous pourriez être accusé de haute trahison et exécuté sur le champ. Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas le droit de porter atteinte à notre camps de quelle manière que ce soit. Vous comprenez ça?

- Alors vous allez faire comme tout le monde, répliqua Kira qui était tout aussi furieux que le capitaine. Vous allez passer tout ça sous silence sous prétexte que c'est la guerre. Vous allez faire comme tous les autres et faire semblant de ne pas voir que Yamamoto est devenu complètement fou?  
Urahara attrapa le jeune homme par le col de son uniforme et le jeta au sol.

- Tu ne devrais même pas penser des choses comme ça, gamin, gronda-t-il. Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu es un shinigami. Alors comporte toi comme tel.

- Va au diable, répliqua Kira en se redressant. Je refuse de fermer les yeux.  
Urahara lui administra un tel coup de poing que le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et brisa la petite table sous son poids.

- Kira! S'écria Hinamori qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
Elle se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Oubliez tout ça, conseilla Urahara qui semblait reprendre son calme. C'est votre devoir.  
Hinamori leva les yeux bers lui alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter l'appartement.

- Libre à vous de mourir pour les mensonges d'une bande d'assassins, lança-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Mais n'entraînez pas les autres dans ce délire, _capitaine_.  
Elle cracha le dernier avec un dédain insultant. Urahara marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte puis quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, laissant les deux shinigami seuls.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le jardin du Dôme était devenu le refuge favori de Ichigo ces derniers temps. En même temps il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres endroits où il pouvait trouver la paix et la tranquillité dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup avancé depuis le temps. Il y voyait certes plus clair, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et plus il y pensait, moins il savait. C'était à devenir fou.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait Sosuke attirant mais il se demandait si c'était suffisant pour savoir s'il était gay ou non. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, il avait peur. Oh, pas de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, non, en réalité il avait peur de tout gâcher. Sosuke et lui entretenait une relation d'amitié que le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas gâcher. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Sosuke, ni sa confiance. Il en avait assez de toutes ces tergiversations et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que toutes ces questions qui l'assaillaient à longueur de temps trouvent enfin une réponse.

Tandis que ces pensées tournaient dans sa tête, ses pas l'amenèrent en direction du lac, de loin son endroit favori en dehors du jardin privé d'Aizen. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas seul. Devant lui, en bas de la pente menant vers le bord du lac, une grande tâche blanche attira son attention. Il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Son ample haori étalé sous lui, Gin reposait sur le dos, une main sous la nuque. Son autre bras était enroulé autour de la taille d'Urielle qui se pressait contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Ils discutaient à mi-voix, si bien que le rouquin n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Un instant, il hésita à les rejoindre, mais il n'eut pas le coeur de les déranger.

C'était rare de les voir ainsi, en général, ils réservaient leurs démonstrations pour leur intimité et n'en faisait pas étalage devant tout le monde. Cette pudeur n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour le rouquin, après tout, Gin n'était pas du genre s'épancher, tout du moins pas sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment garder pour lui. Quand à Urielle, elle préférait nettement éviter que le reste de la forteresse vienne mettre son nez dans sa vie privée. Être poursuivie par les candidats à l'espada à longueur de temps était suffisant pour elle.

Quelque part Ichigo les enviait. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir ce genre de relation, avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Gin avait de la chance d'avoir Urielle, Ichigo savait qu'elle était capable de tout pour lui et probablement que la réciproque était vraie aussi. Ca devait être formidable de se sentir aimé et d'avoir quelqu'un près de soi. Le jeune homme se demandait souvent ce que ça faisait de se réveiller dans la douce chaleur d'une étreinte. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, l'angoisse de ses cauchemars le prenant à la gorge. Il se demandait si la présence de quelqu'un d'aimant près de lui suffirait à faire passer ses cauchemars et ses angoisses.

Tandis qu'il essayait de réfléchir à tout ça en même temps, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple enlacé, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de lui. Le nouveau venu se glissa derrière lui sans être remarqué, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment pris la peine de camoufler sa présence. Un instant, son regard passa du rouquin au couple puis il se pencha lentement et murmura à l'oreille du vizard:

- Alors Ichigo, on espionne?

- WHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Pris par surprise, Ichigo bondit en avant pour s'écarter de l'autre homme et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'affala à plat ventre sur la pente descendant vers la rive du lac. Surpris par son cri, Gin et Urielle avait bondit sur leur pied, et l'ancien shinigami avait tiré son zanpakutô tout en se plaçant devant l'arrancar afin de la protéger de son corps. Un instant, tous les trois se regardèrent sans rien comprendre, puis un rire les interrompit.

- Ichigo, en voilà une démonstration.

- Sosuke! S'exclama le rouquin en se relevant en quatrième vitesse. Tu veux me faire mourir?  
Aizen descendit la pente de son pas impérial, bien qu'inégal, pour rejoindre les trois autres. Un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé éclairait son visage. Celui de Gin, en revanche, arborait un froncement de sourcil qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, se hâta d'expliquer Ichigo, mal à l'aise. C'est juste que, quand je vous ait vu, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de vous déranger, vous aviez l'air si bien, tous les deux.  
Il garda pour lui toutes ces pensées que la vision du couple enlacé lui avait donné. Cependant, le sourire entendu sur le visage de Sosuke laissait penser qu'il avait une idée de ce que le rouquin avait dans la tête. Il prit Ichigo par le bras et l'entraîna vers la berge.

- Allez, laissons les tout seuls, Ichigo.  
Ils s'éloignèrent en longeant la rive, marchant d'un pas lent, comme pour profiter de la promenade.

- Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu te triturer la cervelle comme ça? Demanda soudain Aizen, fixant le rouquin d'un regard grave.  
Ichigo compris qu'une discussion sérieuse était sur le point de s'engager et il éprouva une irrésistible envie de fuir. Il savait cependant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à échapper à Aizen.

- C'est que ... je ...  
Il poussa un soupir et essaya de trouver les meilleurs mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop de ce que les autres vont penser de toi, Ichigo, continua Aizen comme le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à se décider à ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ta famille va moins t'aimer à cause de tes préférences sexuelles? Que les autres ne vont plus t'accepter? Et même si c'était le cas, Ichigo, ça ne prouverait qu'une chose: que ces personnes ne méritent ni ton amour, ni ton amitié.  
Ichigo regarda l'ancien capitaine avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu as deviné?

- Ce n'était pas difficile. Tu te renfermes depuis cette nuit chez Inoue-chan, depuis notre petite discussion, plus précisément. Ce soir là, tu as découvert certaines choses que tu n'as pas l'air d'accepter.  
Ichigo le regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Ce n'était même pas la peine de nier.

- Tu sais tout, décidément! Soupira le rouquin.

- C'est mon rôle, approuva Sosuke avec un sourire amusé.  
Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

- Tu veux trop bien faire, Ichigo, continua Sosuke après un instant. On n'attend pas de toi que tu sois parfait, juste que tu sois fort, et que tu sois un bon leader. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je ne suis pas parfait moi non plus, personne ne peut l'être, en dépit de ce que prétend Szayel. Mais comment veux-tu que les autres t'acceptent tel que tu es, si tu ne t'acceptes pas toi même d'abord?  
Ichigo resta silencieux un instant.

- Ca parait tellement facile à t'entendre. Comment peux-tu être certain que mon père m'acceptera malgré ça.

- Justement parce que c'est ton père, et qu'il t'aime et qu'il souhaite le meilleur pour son fils, comme tous les pères. Hé! Il a bien accepté que tu te sois allié à moi.  
Un sourie moqueur passa sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine.

- Bon d'accord, ça risque d'être beaucoup pour lui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.  
En dépit de la situation et de son humeur maussade, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je me suis posé les mêmes questions à une époque, avoua Sosuke, en regardant droit devant lui, comme si des souvenirs douloureux l'assaillaient.  
Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Et? Demanda Ichigo comme l'autre tardait à continuer.  
Sosuke se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qui avait l'air triste.

- J'ai fini par décider que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, personne n'avait le droit de m'empêcher d'être moi-même. Même si ça les dérangeait, même si ça les dégoûtait, c'était ce que j'étais, et ce que je suis toujours. J'avoue qu'à l'époque, déjà, je n'avais plus grand monde à perdre, pas de famille, quelques amis qui ne l'étaient que pour profiter de ma position et de ma puissance. Mais tu n'es pas comme moi, Ichigo, tu as un entourage qui est près à tout pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux. Isshin acceptera ta décision, même s'il lui en coûte, juste parce qu'il veut te voir heureux.

- Je pensais que ce genre de relation était interdit au Seireitei, questionna Ichigo, un peu perdu.  
Aizen lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Qui t'as dit que je parlais du Seireitei.  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que l'ancien capitaine voulait signifier.

- Oh! Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.  
En son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sosuke n'avait pas vécu beaucoup de joyeux moments dans sa vie. Cette dimension royale dont il parlait parfois avait d'avantage l'air d'un panier de crabes dangereux plutôt que du paradis décrit par les shinigami. Enfin ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils se trompent après tout, ils parlaient d'un endroit où aucun d'eux n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Sosuke en revanche, non seulement il y était né, mais il y avait aussi vécu plusieurs années avant d'en être banni. Il savait donc de quoi il parlait à la différence des shinigami.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont on parle, rappela Sosuke. Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Je suis capable de comprendre par quoi tu passes. N'hésite pas à venir me trouver, si tu as besoin d'aide, de conseils, ou même d'autre chose.  
Il avait rajouté ces mots avec un sourire en coin qui donna une drôle d'impression à Ichigo, mais avant qu'il ait put dire quoique ce soit, il fut interrompu par les hurlements de l'alarme de la forteresse. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir Sosuke pousser un soupir agacé.

- Toujours quand ça devient intéressant, déplora le maître des lieux. Allons-y quand même.  
Tous les deux s'élancèrent en shunpô vers les portes du jardin où ils retrouvèrent Gin et Urielle. Un instant les deux groupes s'interrogèrent du regard, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait encore. Au moment où ils passaient la porte, Ichigo crut entendre Sosuke soupirer:

- Je déteste cette alarme.  
Tous les quatre se rendirent directement à la salle de surveillance, lieu de rassemblement en cas d'alerte. Cette fois, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Szayel, mais les arrancar de garde.

- Aizen-sama, salua l'un d'eux. Une intrusion a été repéré dans le secteur un-nord. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas un shinigami.

- Secteur un-nord? La porte principale? fit Gin, l'air perplexe. Les shinigami ne passeraient pas par la porte principale.  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Allons voir.  
Il se tourna vers les sous-fifres.

- Envoyez Grimmjow et Nelliel dans ce secteur.  
Les arrancar approuvèrent et Aizen se tourna vers ses trois compagnons. D'un commun accord, tous les quatre se mirent en route pour le secteur ainsi infiltré. Ils arrivaient au croisement de plusieurs couloirs, quand une forme sombre apparu brusquement devant eux, venant d'une autre partie de la forteresse. Sosuke s'arrêta net devant le nouveau venu, manquant de faire tomber tomber Ichigo qui courait juste derrière lui.

- J'ai entendu l'alarme, fit simplement Mikaelis, un air de profond ennui sur le visage.  
S'il disparaissait régulièrement et que les habitants des lieux pouvaient passer plusieurs jours sans le voir, Aizen avait néanmoins pu se rendre compte que l'arrancar solitaire répondait présent dès que l'alarme se faisait entendre. Même si ce n'était pas de son plein gré mais à cause de la parole donnée à Ichigo, c'était toujours ça.

Tous les cinq se rendirent à la porte principale. Un grand trou avait été percé dans l'immense porte, certainement à l'aide d'un cero très puissant, et une dizaine d'arrancar sans rang encerclait une créature comme Ichigo n'en avait encore jamais vu. De petite taille, en tout cas plus petit que Gabriella mais de carrure imposante, pourvu de membres épais et solidement charpenté et de longs bras musclés terminés par des griffes courbes couvertes de sang et de sable, le hollow avançait courbé sous le poids d'une impressionnante carapace qui lui recouvrait le dos, la nuque et l'arrière du crâne. L'apparence de la carapace ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la pierre, terne mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve. D'ailleurs, Ichigo remarqua qu'un zanpakutô de shinigami y était planté mais ne semblait pas avoir atteint le hollow qu'elle recouvrait.

- Rockshield? Appela Urielle, visiblement surprise.  
Le hollow se tourna vers elle avec lenteur et l'observa un instant.

- Par ma carapace, c'est toi Angie? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes ailes?

- Elles ont pris des vacances! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.  
Le hollow s'avança vers eux de son pas lent et pesant.

- Chuis v'nu pour vous rejoindre.  
Un instant de confusion suivit cette déclaration.

- Ouais, tu vois Angie, ça fait des jours que ces putains de shinigami me lâchent pas la queue, pire que des sangsues.  
Ichigo aurait pu penser que le hollow aimait proférer des insanités s'il n'avait pas remarqué à ce moment une queue minuscule, caparaçonnée elle aussi, sortir de sous la carapace et s'agiter comme un balancier derrière la créature.

- Eh, on se fout pas de moi longtemps sans le regretter, continuait le Vasto Lorde dans une sorte de grognement. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient me tuer pour m'empêcher de vous rejoindre.

- Et tu es tellement contrariant que tu as décidé de nous rejoindre juste pour les emmerder, intervint Mikaelis d'une voix morne.  
Le hollow se tourna vers lui à son tour et l'observa un instant.

- Par ma carapace, c'est toi Blanc-bec? J'ai faillis pas te reconnaître attifé comme ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, pachyderme.

- Cause toujours, répliqua Rockshield en se tournant à nouveau vers Urielle.  
Ichigo se pencha vers Sosuke qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- C'est le grand amour entre eux!

- Rockshield et Whirlwind ne se sont jamais entendu, rappela l'ancien capitaine.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, continuait le hollow. Chuis v'nu pour rencontrer le grand manitou. Il est où celui qui fout tellement la trouille à tout ces foutus shinigami?  
Aizen s'avança en boitant.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de moi.  
Silencieusement, Rockshield le détailla des pieds à la tête, d'un air critique.

- Il est pas bien épais, fit-il pour Urielle. C'est lui vot' chef? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

- Pas besoin d'être une montagne de muscles pour être puissant, fit remarquer Sosuke avec un sourire lent.

- Ouais, t'as raison, suffit de voir Wildefire, concéda le Vasto Lorde. Tiens, elle est ou, elle? Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous!

- Dans le monde des vivants, répondit simplement Aizen.  
Un rire lent et rocailleux se fit entendre.

- T'en as déjà marre de sa fichue énergie? ... Remarque je te comprends, elle épuiserait n'importe qui la gamine.

- Elle a une mission à remplir, précisa Sosuke.  
Rockshield hocha la tête.

- Bon, vous me faîtes entrer ou on continue à discuter sur le pas de la porte?

- Euh, d'accord, fit Aizen un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude du hollow. Suis nous.  
Il se retourna et partit dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, mais au lieux de retourner à la salle de surveillance, ou même de remonter vers ses quartiers, c'est vers la salle du trône qu'il se dirigea. Jetant un coup d'oeil au Vasto Lorde par dessus son épaule, il murmura pour Ichigo:

- Il ne passera jamais par la porte de mes quartiers!  
Le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque désabusée.

Le groupe traversa les couloirs au pas, Rockshield se déplaçant lentement et pesamment et ne montrant pas la moindre envie de presser l'allure. Ichigo, qui l'observait à la dérobé tandis qu'il avançait ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le hollow rentrait la tête dans les épaules et serrait ses membres contre lui, il pouvait se déplacer en roulant sur lui même comme une grosse pierre. Il était certain que si le Vasto Lorde faisait ça, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, même pas les murs épais de la forteresse.

- Eh bin, vous êtes drôlement bien installé, remarqua le hollow en regardant autour de lui.  
Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à faire des remarques sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la massive porte que Aizen ouvrit d'un geste de la main. Rockshield entra le premier, continuant à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité.

- Bien, fit-il en se tournant vers Aizen. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me proposer?

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, remarqua l'ancien capitaine.  
Le hollow leva la tête vers lui, son masque couleur de pierre luisant à la lueur des torches.

- A quoi bon? Être directe est la meilleur façon de pas se perdre en route, tu crois pas?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, admit Aizen.  
Il semblait penser qu'il avait tiré un drôle de numéro.

- Que veux-tu?

- Ma foi, j'en sais rien, répondit le Hollow. J'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Tout ce que je demande c'est une bonne baston de temps en temps.  
Ichigo eut du mal à camoufler un sourire devant l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Sosuke.

- Ca peut s'arranger, répondit l'ancien capitaine.

- Et je veux un endroit sans sable, ajouta-t-il.  
Aizen écarta les bras pour désigner la pièce autour d'eux.

- Tu vois du sable ici?

- Non, et ça me botte tout ce marbre! J'en ai marre de ce foutu sable qui s'insinue sous ma carapace.  
Il se tourna alors vers Urielle.

- Eh, Angie, ça te tente de me gratter l'échine?  
La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Gin se plaçait devant elle avec un air de défi sur le visage. Ca arracha un rire rauque à Rockshield.

- Héhé! Il y en a qui sont rudement protecteur dans le coin!

- Autre chose? demanda Aizen pour couper court à toute intervention déplacée.  
Il semblait résigner à supporter l'étrange caractère de ce hollow.

- Ouais, je peux botter le fion de ce Blanc-bec, demanda le Vasto Lorde en désignant Mikaelis d'un geste de sa main griffue.  
Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement de chat furieux.

- Si c'est pour entendre ce genre de débilité, je me casse.  
Sur ses mot, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la salle sans se retourner.

- Toujours aussi social à ce que je vois, remarqua le Vasto Lorde en le regardant partir.  
Un roulement de tonnerre dans le couloir prévint tout le monde que Mikaelis venait de partir en sonido vers lui-seul savait où. Aizen, cependant ne s'inquiétait pas, l'arrancar allait certainement trouver refuge dans sa solitude, et ils le reverraient à la prochaine alerte.

- Il se trouve que Wildefire, Whirlwind, Archange et toi allaient former un groupe d'élite au sein de mon armée, alors non, tu ne peux pas "lui botter le fion", expliqua Aizen.

- Dommage répondit simplement le hollow.  
Sosuke fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Il se trouve également qu'à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Rafaelo.

- Rafaelo? ... Ouais ça me plaît, ça sonne bien, ça fait viril.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Rafaelo, fit alors Aizen.  
Le hollow éclata de son tonitruant rire rauque.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

L'arrivée de Rafaelo provoqua autant d'intérêt que celles des trois autres Archanges avant lui. Contrairement à Mikaelis, il n'était pas particulièrement sauvage et semblait apprécier la curiosité dont il était l'objet. Sa lenteur ne lui permettait de toute façon pas d'échapper aux autres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux résidents pour remarquer que, sans être réellement belliqueux, Rafaelo ne savait pas résister à la provocation et qu'il ne disait jamais non à un bon combat. Provocateur à ses heures, il lui arrivait de faire des remarques plus ou moins déplacées, espérant trouver un adversaire de valeur. Il était du genre bourru mais sans vraiment de méchanceté. Un tantinet irrespectueux, il semblait se refuser à appeler qui que se soit pas son nom et avait trouvé des surnoms pour tout le monde dans la forteresse. Franc, bagarreur et braillard, il n'était toutefois pas désagréable pour qui arrivait à supporter de l'entendre faire des démonstrations de son vocabulaire fleuri. Ichigo était certain que même le pire des soudards de la onzième division aurait rougit de gêne en entendant le hollow jurer.

Le premier jour, il se débrouilla pour se battre contre Grimmjow et prouver à tous son incroyable résistance physique en encaissant un Desgaron sans broncher. Les griffes de Grimmjow ne laissèrent même pas d'entailles dans sa carapace. Il semblait, du reste, capable de résister à tout. Agacé de ne pas parvenir à toucher sa cible, Grimmjow avait abandonné le combat, rappelant à Ichigo une image qu'il avait vu à la télé étant enfant: un jeune lynx ne parvenant pas à croquer une tortue réfugiée dans sa carapace avait fait exactement la même chose pour aller se chercher un repas plus accessible ailleurs.

Ichigo se disait souvent que les Archanges étaient vraiment des arrancar hors du commun et qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres. D'ailleurs, Aizen semblait avoir compris qu'avec eux, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec les arrancar bas de gamme qu'il avait créé jusque là. Même les anciens espada ne l'avaient pas préparé à ce qu'il découvrait avec les Archanges. Ceux-ci, contrairement aux autres, ne tremblaient pas devant lui et il lui était difficile de leur imposer sa domination par la force. Il devait manoeuvrer autrement avec eux et laisser opérer son charisme et son charme. Il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pouvait les avoir dans son camp qu'en faisant des concessions, ainsi il leur permettait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait permis à personne d'autre, comme la liberté que Mikaelis prenait, ou le fait que Rafaelo ait décidé de le surnommer Big Boss. Sans être vraiment irrespectueux envers leurs maîtres, les Archanges étaient loin de l'obséquiosité dégoûtante que les arrancar de plus faible rang témoignaient envers Aizen, Gin et Ichigo. Ils étaient francs et n'hésitaient pas à donner leur avis même quand celui-ci n'était pas demandé. Ichigo avait bien l'impression que Sosuke ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça quand il avait commencé à songer à recruter les Seigneurs.

De leur coté les autres arrancar semblaient vouloir faire leur possible pour montrer qu'ils étaient digne de confiance, ainsi, certains candidats à l'espada furent surpris organisant un raid contre les shinigami présents à Karakura, comme Grimmjow l'avait fait des mois plus tôt. Aizen les fit tous venir dans la salle du trône afin de leur passer "le savon du siècle" comme dit Gin. Il fut difficile de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux éviter les coups d'éclat à Karakura tant que la vie de la famille de Ichigo était en jeu. Les quelques arrancar présents semblaient avoir du mal à réfléchir en terme de tactique militaire ce qui eut le don d'agacer Sosuke. Il les renvoya finalement chez eux après les avoir menacer de leur couper un membre ou deux s'ils avaient le malheur d'approcher d'un garganta. Des mécontents essayèrent de provoquer un vent de contestation mais quelques têtes tranchées suffirent à faire revenir l'ordre dans les couloirs de Las Noches.

Dans le même temps, Szayel achevait les dernières mises au point du générateur du bouclier et il fit bientôt savoir à Sosuke qu'il était prêt pour les premiers essais. Ravi de constater qu'on pouvait au moins compter sur les anciens espada, le maître des lieux se pointa dans le laboratoire de l'arrancar dès le lendemain pour assister à la première mise en fonction du bouclier. Une antenne géante avait été érigée dans la cage d'escalier de la plus haute tour de Las Noches afin de guider l'énergie provenant du générateur pour que la surface du bouclier soit bien uniforme partout autour de la forteresse. Le générateur lui même occupait une vaste salle au sous sol de la même tour et sa mise en marche prit plusieurs longues minutes. Debout au sommet de la tour, Aizen, Gin, Ichigo et Szayel assistèrent au lent déploiement de la couche d'énergie autour de la forteresse. Une fois en place celle-ci devint presque invisible, seule le reflet de la lune à certains endroits trahissait sa présence. Au pied de la forteresse, un hollow aventureux se jeta de plein fouet sur la barrière invisible et rebondit contre elle avant de tomber à la renverse.

- J'y ai ajouté quelques petites améliorations de mon cru, expliqua Szayel tandis que Sosuke regardait le hollow s'éloigner en zigzaguant, presque assommé. Les hollow peuvent heurter la barrière sans dommage mais si les shinigami essayaient de la traverser ...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais le sourire pervers qu'il affichait laissait clairement comprendre qu'un sort guère enviable les attendait.

- C'est parfait, constata Aizen avec un sourire satisfait. Combien de temps peut-on garder le bouclier déployé?

- J'ai modifié les plans que vous m'avez confié pour les adapter au Hueco Mundo, expliqua le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le générateur puise les particules spirituelles dans l'atmosphère pour les convertir en énergie et alimenter le bouclier, et comme ces particules sont quasiment inépuisable le bouclier peut rester actif en permanence, cependant je pense qu'il nous faudra l'arrêter quelques heures tous les huit ou dix jours pour permettre l'entretient de la machinerie et laisser l'équipement refroidir un peu. Ce n'est pas indispensable mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, comme disent les humains.

- Je vois.  
Satisfait, Sosuke félicita l'arrancar avant d'admirer les résultats une dernière fois et de regagner ses quartiers pour reprendre son travail. Les autres restèrent un instant sur la terrasse pour profiter de la vue avant de rentrer à leur tour.

La prouesse de Szayel sembla mettre durablement Sosuke de bonne humeur et Ichigo devait avouer qu'il préférait le voir ainsi. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent. Bien que Sosuke s'efforça à être souriant la plupart du temps, Ichigo pouvait aisément voir qu'il se forçait pour rassurer ses troupes. En général, il était inquiet, anxieux de savoir quel mauvais coup les shinigami leur réservaient encore. Ichigo savait parfaitement que les arrancar n'avait aucun intérêt pour Aizen, en réalité il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, et il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui-même non plus. Non, en réalité c'était pour Gin et pour lui que Sosuke s'inquiétait. Et un peu pour Urielle aussi. Quand il avait compris que Sosuke pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, Ichigo avait ressentit une drôle de douleur dans la poitrine, comme si une bulle de chaleur y avait éclaté. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, mais maintenant le jeune homme avait enfin mis le doigt sur la signification de cet étrange mystère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'accepter.

En proie à ses questions qui ne lâchaient plus, Ichigo marchait sans but dans les couloirs de Las Noches, ayant la vague idée d'aller se réfugier dans le jardin du Dôme comme il en avait pris l'habitude. La forteresse était tranquille, le remue-ménage provoqué par l'arrivée de Rafaelo c'était calmée et les résidents avaient cessé de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du nouveau venu. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait Las Noches plus animée que le centre ville à l'heure de point ou au contraire aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Les deux avaient quelque chose d'angoissant selon lui. Depuis son petit séjour forcé dans les geôles de la douzième division, il ne supportait plus l'oppressant silence qui l'entourait parfois, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs angoissants. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait ...

- KUROSAKI-KUN!  
Arraché de force à ses sombres pensées par ce cri strident qui raisonna en écho sous les hautes voûtes de Las Noches, Ichigo n'eut que le temps de voir une masse rousse se jeter sur lui. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva pris dans l'étau d'une accolade digne d'un ours. Il laissa échapper un son étrange à mi-chemin entre le râle et la plainte étouffée tandis que la sangsue accrochée à lui semblait vouloir lui broyer les cotes.

- Kurosaki-kun, je si contente de te voir, je me demandais ce que tu faisais.  
Ichigo repris enfin ses esprits et baissa les yeux vers la tête rousse plaquée contre son torse.

- Inoue?  
Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux larmoyants:

- Ca fait des jours que j'attends ta visite, Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir?  
A vrai dire, le rouquin avait complètement oublié la présence de la jeune fille à Las Noches.

- Je suis désolé, Inoue, j'avais des choses importantes à faire.  
Il sentit la jeune fille tressaillir contre lui. Nul doute qu'il venait de faire une maladresse, mais pour tout dire, il s'en moquait totalement. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête que de devoir s'occuper d'elle.

- Des choses importantes? Mais je t'attendais moi, fit-elle boudeuse.  
Elle s'écarta enfin de lui et le jeune homme put respirer plus à son aise.

- Je suis désolé, Inoue, mais je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser. Nous sommes en guerre. Les shinigami peuvent attaquer à tout moment.

- Je le sais bien, mais ça n'empêche pas de discuter un peu, de temps en temps. Tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, Kurosaki-kun. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ... Je suis peut-être monstrueuse mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que maintenant que Kuchiki-chan est ton ennemie, ça me laisse la place libre.  
Elle leva timidement une main pour caresser la joue du rouquin.

- Kurosaki-kun, il faut que je te dise que je ... je ...  
Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Ichigo ne put retenir un soupir intérieur. Bon sang! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne l'ennuyer maintenant? Sentant la main de la jeune fille sur sa peau, il eut soudain envie de la repousser. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait aussi proche de lui. Ce n'était pas sa main qu'il voulait sentir sur sa peau. Et quand il regardait dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille, ce n'étaient pas eux qu'il voyait. Il voyait des yeux chocolat au regard doux et apaisant. C'était ces yeux là qu'il voulaient voir le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus importante du monde. Oui! ... Il était certainement fou de rejeter une fille aussi gentille et mignonne que Inoue, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui même. _"C__omment veux-tu que les autres t'acceptent tel que tu es si tu ne t'acceptes pas toi même d'abord?"_ Sosuke avait raison. Il avait tellement raison!

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, fit-il alors.  
Lentement, il leva la main pour prendre celle de la jeune fille et la retira de sa joue. Ses doigts lâchèrent ensuite ceux de sa camarade de classe, tout aussi lentement. Son regard déterminé se planta dans celui, interrogatif, de la rouquine.

- Je suis désolé, Inoue, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi.  
Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent démesurément et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Elle semblait en état de choc.

- Tu perds ton temps avec moi, Inoue, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait vraiment pour toi, pour ton grand coeur et ta joie de vivre, tu le mérites. Avec moi, tu n'obtiendrais jamais ce que tu souhaites, je ne suis pas de ce genre là. Et puis tu oublies qu'officiellement, je suis mort, donc je ne pourrais jamais retourner à Karakura avec toi.

- Mais je m'en fiche. On peux rester ici ... pour l'éternité ... tous les deux.

- Non, on peut pas. Je te connais Inoue, tu ne supporterais pas de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir tes amis, d'être privée de soleil et de couleurs. En restant ici avec moi pour "l'éternité" comme tu dis, tu te tuerais à petit feu. Et je ne veux pas être responsable de ça.  
Il se baissa, déposa un baiser chaste sur le front de la jeune fille et fit demi-tour sans se retourner.

- Ku ... Kurosaki-kun!  
Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir en shunpô. Inoue se laissa glisser au sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps.

- Kurosaki-kun ... Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

- C'est fini ce mélodrame? Grogna une voix.  
La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit Grimmjow approcher. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il la retrouverait, il la retrouvait à chaque fois.

- Mais je l'aime, moi, fit-elle en reniflant.

- T'as aucune chance, ma petite, fit l'arrancar, impitoyable. Il en pince pour Aizen, ton rouquin adoré!  
Orihime n'aurait pas été plus choquée si on lui avait dit que Yamamoto était le père Noël.

- Non, c'est impossible! Kurosaki n'est pas gay!

- Mais si, et là comme je le vois parti, il va aller droit chez le grand chef pour lui faire sa déclaration.

- C'est impossible, pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est pas vrai! Kurosaki-kun.  
Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots hystériques.

- Hé là ...  
Grimmjow la regarda un instant, décontenancé, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Bon sang, pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on refilait cette fille pleurnicharde? Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder pleurer. Sans compter que si elle pleurait, c'était de sa faute. Il se sentit vaguement coupable à cette pensée.

- Pleure pas, aller.  
Il fouilla vainement ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il prit maladroitement le menton de la rouquine entre ses doigts puis, n'ayant rien trouver d'autre, entreprit de sécher ses yeux avec un pan de sa veste blanche.

- Aller, calme toi, je vais te montrer le jardin du Dôme si tu veux.  
Il attendit anxieusement que la jeune fille se calme en jurant mentalement de tuer quiconque le verrait dans cette situation.

Ichigo regagna ses appartements sans s'arrêter. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Que venait-il de faire? Il venait d'envoyer balader l'une des filles sur laquelle tout le lycée bavait! Inoue était belle, gentille et douce, ce n'était peut-être pas une lumière mais tout le monde la voyait comme la petite amie idéale. Et lui venait de l'envoyer balader! ... et il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Au contraire. Il se sentait libéré. Même s'il appréciait Inoue en tant qu'amie, il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Sosuke. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Déterminé, Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit sa porte. Il traversa le hall en quelques pas et frappa à la porte des appartements de Sosuke. Son larbin vint lui ouvrir, l'air hargneux, comme d'habitude. Il toisa Ichigo avec cet insupportable arrogance avant de demander:

- Que voulez-vous?

- Voir Sosuke, répondit simplement le rouquin.  
La réponse vint aussitôt, pitoyablement prévisible.

- On ne dérange pas Aizen-sama à cette heure-ci.  
Agacé, Ichigo poussa brusquement la porte, repoussant le larbin contre un mur.

- Fais moi plaisir, Lorn, va crever en silence dans un coin, grogna Ichigo en entrant.  
Sans prêter attention aux protestations de l'arrancar, le vizard se dirigea vers le bureau de Sosuke et frappa à la porte. Sosuke répondit tout de suite, l'autorisant à entrer, ce que Ichigo fit sans se faire attendre. Il claqua cependant la porte au nez de l'arrancar qui le suivait en soufflant comme un chat furieux. Un glapissement de douleur se fit entendre mais aucun des deux hommes n'y fit attention.

- Un problème, Ichigo? Demanda Sosuke.  
Il était assis derrière son bureau, comme d'habitude, et semblait plongé dans la plus ennuyante des paperasserie, ses lunettes vissées sur le nez.

- Tu te souviens, tu as dis que quand je voudrais parler, je pourrais venir te voir.  
Le brun hocha la tête.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement.  
Il désigna un fauteuil à Ichigo.

- Assieds-toi, et dis moi ce qui t'amène.  
A vrai dire, il savait parfaitement ce qui amenait le jeune homme, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Ichigo s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui avait désigné et regarda Aizen pousser sa paperasserie sur le coté pour lui accorder toute son attention.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas très bien par ou commencer, avoua Ichigo.  
Sosuke resta muet, laissant au jeune homme le soin de trouver ses mots et d'instaurer le rythme de la conversation. Ichigo semblait mal à l'aise et posa sur lui un regard anxieux. L'ancien capitaine lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

- Je ... J'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles, lança Ichigo, comme s'il lançait une bombe.  
Il attendit un instant la réaction de Sosuke mais celui-ci resta muet, les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Au début j'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais trop occupé avec le lycée, les devoirs, les copains, mon père cet espèce de crétin, mes soeurs que je devais protéger et tous ces esprits que j'aidais à longueur de temps. Et puis j'ai eu mes pouvoirs de shinigami et ma vie est devenue encore plus folle avec les hollow à combattre, l'expédition de secours pour Rukia, toi, les vizard, la guerre et tout ... Je passais plus de temps à m'entraîner ou à me battre qu'à me comporter comme un ado normal.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant de reprendre.

- La vérité c'est que je me mentais à moi-même. Si je n'ai jamais trouvé les filles intéressantes ce n'était pas parce que ma vie sortait de l'ordinaire, mais bien parce que je n'avais rien à faire d'elles. OK, elle sont sympas, ce sont de bonnes amies, leur aide est parfois précieuse mais rien de plus. Attention, je ne méprise pas les femmes, c'est juste que je ne peux pas être plus qu'un ami pour elles. Quand mes potes courraient après les filles, je les trouvais un peu ridicules et quand ils parlaient de leurs petites amies et de ce qu'ils faisaient avec elles, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise avec les autres garçons qu'avec les filles. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir pourquoi. C'était comme ça, c'est tout. Jusqu'à cette nuit chez Inoue. Cette nuit là quand on a parlé, j'ai réalisé pas mal de choses qui m'ont franchement déstabilisé. Et toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans ma tête, ça m'a pris le chou pendant des jours.  
Il se tut, fit une pause.

- Je me suis rendu compte que si les filles ne m'intéressaient pas, je regardais souvent les hommes. Mais sans plus, parce que j'en avais jamais trouvé un à mon goût ... Jusqu'à maintenant.  
Sosuke retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le bureau devant lui avant d'appuyer son coude sur le bras de son fauteuil et de caler le menton sur son poing. Son regard ne quittait pas Ichigo, un regard ardent comme le jeune homme en avait rarement vu.

- Et maintenant? Demanda l'ancien capitaine de sa voix vibrante.  
Ichigo se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, presque honteux.

- Il y en a un ... il a un charisme fou, et une telle classe qu'il renvoie tout les autres à des kilomètres derrière lui. Il est comme ... comme un soleil qui éclipse tous les autres.  
Ichigo se tut soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait et réalisa avec horreur qu'il parlait comme une gamine amoureuse. La honte lui monta au visage, le faisant rougir. Sosuke se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster devant le jeune homme.

- Un soleil, voyez-vous ça! Il en a de la chance, cet homme de s'attirer le coeur d'un jeune homme aussi loyal et courageux que toi, Ichigo.  
Le vizard leva les yeux et rencontra le regard teinté de joie de Sosuke. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il y vit quelque chose de plus sombre, du désir? L'envie de le posséder? Il ne savait le dire, mais ça lui fit remonter un délicieux frisson le long de l'échine. Il se dégageait de l'homme un magnétisme animal incroyablement troublant. Ichigo ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de son visage de marbre, de son regard ardent, envoûtant. Il était captivé comme un pauvre lapin face à un prédateur. Sauf que ce prédateur là, ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal.

- C'est moi qui ait de la chance qu'il veuille de moi, répondit le rouquin sans détacher son regard de celui de Sosuke.  
Lentement, comme s'il calculait le moindre de ses gestes pour maximiser leurs effets, Sosuke leva une main et la posa contre la joue de Ichigo, imitant sans le savoir le geste que Inoue avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette fois cependant, au lieux de se dérober, Ichigo s'appuya contre cette main chaude restée douce malgré les heures passées à manier le sabre.

- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles, avoua Sosuke avec un sourire charmeur.  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le jeune homme et lui adressa un regard complice et ce fut au tour de Ichigo de tendre timidement les doigts vers son visage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Une semaine à peine, après l'arrivée de Rafaelo à Las Noches, Aizen décida de procéder à son arrancarisation. Le hollow arriva dans la salle du Hogyoku, spécialement préparée à cet effet, l'air curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il observa les moindres mouvements d'Aizen et de Szayel avec curiosité et se laissa manipuler sans opposer de résistance, bien qu'il n'ait visiblement pas l'habitude de se laisser faire. Son intérêt semblait avoir été attisé par les explications qu'il avait reçu la veille et, pour tout dire, il se demandait quel procédé étrange avait fait de Urielle et de Mikaelis ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Tu vas voir, c'est comme une éclosion, lui avait dit Urielle.  
Ce à quoi Rafaelo avait répondu de son ton bourru:

- Et quoi, tu me prend pour un foutu poussin, gamine?  
Urielle s'était contentée de lever les yeux aux ciel et de laisser Szayel continuer les explications.

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de sangler le hollow dans les bandelettes qui allaient lui permettre de garder une forme physique sans exploser en particules spirituelles et se dissiper dans l'atmosphère, puis le caser dans la cage de verre faite spécialement à sa mesure. Ladite cage occupait d'ailleurs une large place dans la salle. Finalement, Aizen alla cherche le Hogyoku dans sa cachette et s'approcha de la cage. Ichigo, présent cette fois, ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle quand il vit la pierre approcher la forme enrubannée du hollow. Ses dernières expériences en la matière lui laissaient des souvenirs cuisants. Il eut raison de se méfier.

La pierre avait à peine touché le verre de la cage que celle-ci fut soufflée par une déflagration d'une puissance incroyable. D'immenses pieux de roche sortirent du sol comme un piège se refermant sur des aventuriers imprudents. Avec un cri de surprise, Ichigo bondit hors de portée de la lance rocheuse plongeant sur lui. Gin s'écarta vivement en protestant, esquivant les lame de roches fusant vers lui.

- Sosuke! S'écria Ichigo en ne le voyant pas.  
Il y eut un court silence qui lui parut une éternité puis, il vit enfin l'ancien capitaine se glisser entre les énormes stalagmites qui encombraient à présent le centre de la salle.

- Ces fichus Archanges! Fit-il en époussetant son hakama couvert de poussière en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il vont finir par me faire venir des cheveux blancs, s'il ne me font pas mourir avant!  
Rassuré, Ichigo se rapprocha de Sosuke et l'observa un instant. Une pointe de roche lui avait entaillé l'épaule droite et sa veste était déchirée et teintée de sang à cet endroit mais, à part ça, il était indemne. Avant que Ichigo ait pu poser la moindre question, le sol se mit à vibrer et les piliers et lames de roche s'effritèrent rapidement en sable blanc.

- Par ma carapace, ça c'était un truc franchement bizarre, y'a pas à redire, fit la voix de Rafaelo.  
L'arrancar nouvellement créé s'extirpa du tas de sable qui se tenait à présent à l'exact eplacement de la cage de verre qui s'était volatilisée. Un instant les trois shinigami gardèrent les yeux fixés sur lui pratiquement figés par la stupéfaction. Gin fut le premier à réagir.

- Félicitations Sosuke, c'est ... un nain! Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as trop lu le Seigneur des Anneaux, Gin! Répliqua Aizen, dépité.  
Pourtant, rien ne pouvait mieux décrire le nouvel arrancar aux yeux de Ichigo. Rafaelo ressemblait bel et bien à ces nains qu'on pouvait voir dans les films d'Heroic Fantasy qui se multipliaient au cinéma ces dernières années.

De petite taille, plus petit que Gabriella, et pourvu de membres courts mais solides et musclés, Rafaelo était cependant large de carrure et solidement charpenté. Bien qu'il lui arriva à peine à la taille, Ichigo pouvait deviner rien qu'à le voir que l'arrancar disposait d'une robustesse et d'une endurance peu commune. De quoi résister à n'importe quel adversaire, en quelque sorte. Son torse large et profond était couvert d'une toison blonde, chose que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu chez un arrancar. Son cou court et épais solidement planté sur des épaules larges, semblait le faire passer pour plus petit qu'il n'était. Son visage, cependant avait un certain attrait, avec une mâchoire carrée, un nez épais et des traits marqués qui dégageaient une impressionnante sensation de virilité. Ses cheveux courts, d'un blond cendreux, étaient repoussés en arrière, dévoilant un front haut et large. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, deux petits yeux couleurs d'ambre, aux paupière lourdes, brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression de force et de robustesse qu'il en devenait impressionnant malgré sa petite taille.

- Ah bordel! Fit-il tandis qu'il observait son reflet dans les murs de marbre. Avec cette foutue carapace qui m'a pesé sur l'échine pendant tout ce temps, c'est pas étonnant que je sois pas plus grand!  
Il n'en semblait pas plus fâché que ça, et pour cause.

- Je savais bien que j'avais une belle gueule sous ce putain de masque!  
Derrière lui, Ichigo entendit Sosuke soupirer de dépit. Il semblait avoir fait une croix sur l'ordre et la discipline qu'il attendait des Archanges avant de les rencontrer. Comme Ichigo, il avait compris que des hollow de cet âge et de cette puissance ne se manipulaient pas comme les autres. Du reste, il était prêt à leur laisser une certaine liberté tant qu'ils obéissaient à ses ordres.

- Eh, chuis enfin débarrasser de ce poids mort, fit Rafaelo en désignant son dos. C'est fou ce que j'me sens léger. Je pourrais toucher la lune rien qu'en sautant, tiens!  
Il éclata de rire tandis qu'un arrancar de service lui apportait de quoi couvrir une nudité qui ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

- Il est temps d'aller s'occuper des espada, conclu Gin en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

- Espérons qu'ils ne se prennent pas pour des archanges, soupira Sosuke en ramassant le Hogyoku tombé au sol.  
Il le replaça dans son écrin avant de suivre Gin hors de la salle, laissant le nouvel arrancar faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouveau corps.

Ichigo les rattrapa dans le couloir et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Le jeune homme constata avec inquiétude que Sosuke boitait plus fort qu'à l'habitude et qu'il semblait fatigué. Même en pleine possession de ses moyens, l'arrancarisation d'un hollow aussi puisant que Rockshield ne devait pas être une mince affaire pour lui et devait l'épuiser. Toutefois, le maître de Las Noches s'appliquait à ne rien montrer de ses faiblesses et le rouquin décida de ne rien faire remarquer pour le moment. Il savait que Sosuke voulait toujours paraître au sommet de sa puissance quand il avait à faire aux arrancar, ça aidait à les maintenir sous sa coupe.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, celle-ci débordait d'arrancar qui avaient plus ou moins à faire là. Certain paraissaient stressés par la nomination qui allait avoir lieux, d'autres, au contraire, se pavanaient avec des airs de propriétaire, comme si Las Noches leur appartenait. Tous cependant se turent dès que les trois shinigami entrèrent, Aizen en tête suivit de près par Gin, sur sa droite, et Ichigo, sur sa gauche. Du coin de l'oeil, le rouquin vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du renard lorsqu'il aperçu Urielle, attendant au pied du trône. La seule présence de l'Archange semblait avoir suffit pour maintenir l'ordre dans la salle. Lentement, majestueusement malgré sa boiterie, Sosuke monta l'escalier menant à son trône et s'assit sur le siège de pierre, Ichigo et Gin de chaque coté de lui. Urielle monta quelques marches et s'assit à ses pieds.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle tandis que l'ancien capitaine faisait peser sur l'assemblée le poids hypnotique de son regard de braise. Aucun arrancar n'osa moufter. Faisant durer le suspens, Sosuke leva lentement les mains et croisa les doigt devant lui, comme pour poser son menton dessus. Il resta bien droit cependant, ne laissant rien trahir de la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, commença-t-il. Il est temps pour Las Noches d'avoir à nouveau des espada dans ses murs. Grâce au travail acharné de Urielle, ici présente, j'ai pu me faire une idée très précise de vos forces et faiblesses et j'ai pu choisir les espada en toute connaissance de cause.  
Il passa plusieurs minutes ainsi à parler de l'espada et de ses devoirs, ainsi que de la guerre qui les attendait au dehors. Les arrancar écoutaient en silence, la plupart d'entre eux n'osant même pas bouger, mais Ichigo remarqua quelques fortes têtes commencer à s'impatienter, tel que Grimmjow qui semblait plus crispé que jamais, ou un autre qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloir et qui semblait particulièrement arrogant. Dans un coin sombre Ichigo put même remarquer la silhouette filiforme de Mikaelis, qui essayait de passer inaperçu des autres. L'Archange, de fort mauvaise humeur depuis l'arrivée de Rafaelo, avait beau passer pour un asocial, il était toujours présent quand il le fallait.

Après un discours de plusieurs minutes, ce qui était court pour lui, Sosuke se tut et adressa un nouveau regard à l'assemblée. Le genre de regard qui indiquait clairement qui était le chef, songea Ichigo en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Aucun arrancar ne pipa mot, mais il crut entendre Grimmjow renifler. Aizen ne releva pas et enchaîna aussitôt.

- Le moment que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience, j'imagine.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses traits.

- La décima espada est Imaraya Asla.  
Ichigo vit une femme arrancar de haute taille, aux long cheveux roses et aux yeux couleur de rubis, plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Sosuke afficha un sourire encore plus moqueur en la voyant réagir ainsi.

- La Novena espada est Almado Nonach.

- Quoi? Novena? Grogna une voix. Je pourrais être au moins être Tercera.  
Ichigo reconnu aussitôt la longue chevelure d'un noir de geai et la petite moustache suffisante de l'arrogant arrancar qu'il avait parfois croisé dans les couloirs.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, Almado, fit Aizen d'une voix calme, mais tu es le seul à oser penser ça. N'est-ce pas, Urielle.

- Totalement, se contenta de répondre l'Archange sans quitter le braillard des yeux.  
L'arrancar en question laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain et se détourna:

- Amenez-vous, ordonna-t-il à ses sbires d'un ton hargneux.  
Et la petite troupe quitta la salle.

- J'ai l'impression que notre ami Almado ne va pas rester longtemps parmi nous, présagea Gin, un sourire sinistre sur le visage.  
Ichigo sentit nettement le frisson d'effroi qui passa sur l'assemblée.

- Continuons, ordonna Aizen sans se laisser démonter par la sortie théâtrale du nouvel espada. La octava espada est Sol Ayate.

- YESSSS! S'écria le susnommé.  
C'était un grand type baraqué avec un visage poupin tout à fait étonnant pour un espada et une tignasse blonde en désordre qui aurait fait pâlir Abarai de jalousie. Pour une raison inconnue de Ichigo, le nouvel espada retira sa veste d'un geste assuré pour exhiber sa musculature avantageuse.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas avec un corps comme celui-là, claironna-t-il, s'attirant quelques rires moqueurs dans l'assemblée.  
Ichigo devina, plus qu'il ne vit, Sosuke pousser un soupir agacé.

- La septima espada, continua Aizen sans faire attention à Sol Ayate qui continuait à prendre des postures digne des plus grands concours de gonflette, est Graziella Loumani.  
Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs retenus en une longue que de cheval, une longe cicatrice sur la joue droite s'avança et s'inclina devant Aizen sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- La sexta Espada ...  
Ichigo vit Grimmjow se tendre comme un chat prêt à bondir.

- est Sasri Urani, acheva Sosuke.  
La petite gothique que Urielle avait un jour découvert dans un couloir se contenta de hocher la tête avec un mot de remerciement pour son maître.

- La quinta espada est Kovu Murado.  
Ichigo vit du coin de l'oeil, la blonde Shiho bondir sur place et plaquer les deux mains contre son visage en signe d'étonnement et de joie, puis elle se tourna vers son comparse et lui traduisit les paroles de leur maître à grands gestes fébriles. Les yeux du petit arrancar aux cheveux bleus s'ouvrirent démesurément puis il se leva et s'inclina à son tour.

- La Cuarta espada est Zek Fleed.  
Un arrancar aux cheveux blonds dont le masque cachait les yeux se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation et de remerciement.

Ils ne restait plus que trois postes à pourvoir. Ichigo lança un regard vers les anciens espada. Ils semblaient nerveux et le rouquin les comprenait. Depuis que cette nomination avait commencé, il avait l'impression qu'un professeur donnaient les résultats d'un examen particulièrement important. L'anxiété dans la salle était exactement la même que celle qu'il pouvait sentir chez ses camarade de classe à l'approche des résultats des examens.

- La tercera espada est Szayel Appolo Grandz.  
Pour toute réaction le scientifique se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air avantageux.

- La secunda espada est Nelliel Tu Odelswank.  
Nelliel sembla aussi surprise que les autres. Même s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait l'expérience, sa forme adulte était toujours instable et elle risquait de redevenir un enfant si elle dépensait trop d'énergie. Cependant sa force et sa loyauté étaient indéniables.

- Et enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre, acheva Sosuke. La primera espada est ...  
Il fit une pause, un sourire sadique sur le visage, et balaya la salle du regard. Tous les arrancar étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres, anxieux de savoir qui allait être nommé leader de la nouvelle espada, même s'il s'agissait d'un titre plus honorifique que d'une réelle fonction. Quelques optimistes semblaient encore croire en leurs chances mais la plupart des arrancar présents savaient que c'était fichu pour eux. Ils restaient juste pour avoir à qui il allait devoir faire de la lèche pour espérer gagner de l'importance au sein de la forteresse. Enfin, après une minute de silence, le regard de Sosuke se posa sur un certain arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui faisait la tronche dans son coin.

- C'est toi, Grimmjow, acheva-t-il.  
L'arrancar eut un instant de stupéfaction totale qui fit rire Gin, puis son habituel sourire psychotique refit surface sur son visage et son regard se durcit. Il se contenta d'adresser un sourire arrogant à Aizen, sans dire le moindre mot.

- Bien, félicitations aux heureux élus, continuait le maître des lieux sans tenir compte de la bravade de Grimmjow. Vous êtes libres de choisir des fracciones dans le reste de la population de Las Noches, mis à part les Archanges, bien entendu. Je suis certain que vous trouverez très rapidement des candidats enthousiastes.  
Un sourire cruel démontra qu'il connaissait tout de la vénalité et de la soif de pouvoir des arrancar. Après tout? Ils n'étaient pas si différents des shinigami quémandant l'amitié d'un capitaine pour pouvoir monter en grade.

- La première réunion des espada aura lieu demain à dix heures dans la salle de réunion principale. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout.  
Avec ça la salle commença à se vider, les arrancar commentant la nomination avec une certaine animation. Quand la salle fut vide, Gin se rapprocha de Aizen.

- Ca c'est bien passé, finalement.

- Oui, confirma, l'ancien capitaine. Mais le plus dur reste à venir.  
Ichigo ne pouvait qu'approuver en se demandant justement ce que les shinigami leur réservaient.


	15. Chapter 14: Déchaînement

Bonjour.  
Je sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette fic, mais comme je l'explique sur mon blog j'ai été très occupée par les Fêtes de fins d'année puis par un stage qui s'est déroulé durant les quinze premiers jours de janvier. Quand je rentrais chez moi j'étais tellement claquée que j'avais même plus envie d'écrire. Mais il est fini maintenant et j'ai pu me remettre à mon ordi. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre extra long de 28 pages, rien que ça. ^^  
Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris. Faudrait que je vérifie dans mes archives.  
Enfin bref, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais avant de vous laisser le lire, les habituelles réponses aux commentaires. ^^

**Pour Kuropie:** Merci pour ton comm. Pour le bisou, je crains qu'il ne faille encore un peu de patience, mais ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si c'est un lemon que tu attends, j'ai peur que tu ne doivent attendre longtemps. Comme je l'explique sur mon blog, il n'y en aura pas dans cette fic, ce qui, bien sûr ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passera rien entre les persos. ^^

**Pour Freyandchris:** Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, mais quand même les pauvres habitants de Las Noches, je les plains, avec un gamin parrainé et perverti par Gin. XD  
Pour la relation entre Kira et Hinamori ça devrais se faire, mais comme ce n'est pas l'une des plus importante, je ne sais pas encore quand.

**Pour Manoncamille:** C'est bien Kisuke qui a surpris Kira et Hinamori, dans le chapitre 7 quand ils enquêtaient sur le Nid d'asticots.  
Urahara avec Aizen? ... Mystère. ^^"

**Pour Miyuki:** Tu seras certainement ravie d'apprendre que Gaby et Shinji feront leur retour dans le prochain chapitre. ^^  
Orihime, quand à elle, oui, j'espère la montrer plus endurcie dans la suite, et avec l'aide d'un certain espada, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.  
Sinon ... NON Gin est à moi. XD

**Pour Eldar-Melda:** tes compliments me touchent, merci beaucoup.  
Oui, il y a quelques morts dans ce chapitre mais chut! Je vous laisse découvrir lesquels.

**Pour tout le monde:** merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment très plaisir et ils me donnent du courage pour continuer.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à prévenir qu'une partie de la fic contient un scène de torture. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop choquante pour vous. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, dans le cas contraire. Il y a aussi plusieurs batailles, quelques morts et du sang qui traîne.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14:

DECHAINEMENT.

L'agitation était à son comble alors que les shinigami se regroupaient devant le Senkaimon. Pour cette attaque surprise contre Las Noches, Yamamoto avait visé grand, pas moins de huit capitaines et autant de vice-capitaines avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'opération. Plus d'une centaines de shinigami attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture du portail comme des chevaux de course dans des stalles de départ. Pour beaucoup, c'était l'opération du siècle, le grand coup qui allait définitivement les débarrasser de leurs adversaires.

Perdu dans la masse, Kira observait autour de lui, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Il se demandaient si les shinigami autour de lui étaient aveugles ou tout simplement stupides. Pas moins de cinq combattants du niveau de capitaine avaient affronté Aizen dans les ruines de la fausse ville de Karakura et aucun n'était parvenu à l'arrêter. Comment pouvaient-il croire une seule seconde que huit capitaines et quelques vice-capitaines pouvaient y parvenir aujourd'hui? Surtout sachant qu'il était entouré de ses Archanges et qu'il avait Kurosaki de son coté. Yamamoto se voilait-il la face au point de les envoyer droit à la mort ou était-il complètement déconnecté de la réalité?

Agacé, Kira faisaient les cent pas en attendant que Hinamori parvienne à échapper à la surveillance de Hitsugaya pour le rejoindre. Il ne cherchait pas à cacher sa mauvaise humeur, elle passait aisément pour de l'anxiété dans ces circonstances. Fourrant la main dans sa veste de kimono, il vérifia pour la énième fois que les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il voulait emmener étaient bien camouflées et n'attiraient pas l'attention. Hinamori et lui avaient décidé de profiter du chaos que les combats ne manqueraient pas de créer pour s'introduire dans la forteresse et essayer de trouver Aizen ou Ichimaru en espérant ne pas se faire tuer avant.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait ainsi saisit, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas Hinamori. C'était quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu ne pas voir à ce moment là.

- Capitaine Urahara, salua-t-il avec un grognement à peine dissimulé.  
L'autre n'y prêta pas attention.

- Kira, j'aimerai te parler de ce carnet que tu m'as montré l'autre jour.

- Vous allez me le rendre? Demanda le blondinet d'un ton sec.

- Non ...

- Vous avez l'intention de mener l'enquête?  
Urahara secoua la tête, un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude agressive d'un jeune homme habituellement calme et discret.

- Non, voyons, je ...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai rien à vous dire.  
Sur ses mots, Kira s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, plantant là le capitaine trop surpris pour réagir.

Kira s'éloigna le plus possible de l'autre blond, soufflant comme un taureau furieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, surtout maintenant à quelques minutes de réaliser son plan et de passer à l'ennemi. Si cet imbécile de blond les gardait à l'oeil, il leur serait difficile, sinon impossible de rejoindre le camp d'Aizen. Ils étaient si près de leur but, pas question de reculer maintenant. Ce n'était pas Urahara qui leur ferait obstacle!

- Izuru?  
Tiré de ses réflexions, le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Hinamori plantée devant lui.

- Que t'arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Urahara!  
Il n'en dit pas plus, le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il a essayé de me parler, avoua-t-elle, mais je me suis éclipsée dès que je l'ai vu venir.  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Prête? Demanda Kira après un instant.

- Plus que jamais.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant, preuve qu'elle était nerveuse, et il eut du mal à lui répondre.

L'attente ne dura pas longtemps et, au grand soulagement des deux jeunes shinigami, Urahara ne revint pas à la charge. En effet, il fut appelé par Yamamoto avant d'avoir eut le temps de leur remette la main dessus. Pendant que le blond s'évertuait à ouvrir un passage vers le Hueco Mundo suffisamment large et stable pour permettre le passage de tout ce monde, Yamamoto s'adressa à ses hommes pour les encourager et exciter leur soif de sang. C'est tout juste s'il ne promit pas une prime à qui tuerait le plus d'arrancar durant l'assaut. Il fut cependant très vite interrompu par l'ouverture du passage et acheva rapidement son discourt. Les shinigami rassemblés l'acclamèrent comme des partisans acclament un chef d'état particulièrement charismatique et Kira dû se retenir de ne pas hurler de frustration. Bande d'imbéciles! Combien d'entre eux reviendrait ce soir? Très peu s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il avait vu. Il en vint à penser que ces idiots incapables de penser par eux même ne méritaient pas mieux!

Yamamoto s'en alla, rejoignant sa caserne et s'éloignant de la boucherie qui couvait et les capitaines en charge de la mission donnèrent l'ordre d'avancer. Aussitôt, tous les shinigami sautèrent dans le dangai en poussant des cris de victoire. Kira soupira, agacé, attrapa la main de Hinamori pour ne pas la perdre en route et s'élança à son tour dans le passage.

Bientôt, ils pourraient enfin laisser cette mascarade derrière eux.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La salle était presque prête. Urielle regardait autour d'elle, un carnet en main, notant les derniers détails dont elle devrait s'occuper avant l'ouverture de la salle commune. Elle avait fait en sorte que cette pièce ne ressemble pas aux autres endroit impersonnel de la forteresse, de manière à aider les visiteurs à se détendre et à oublier pour un instant la guerre qui se pressait à leurs portes. Le sol couvert d'une épaisse moquette moelleuse tranchait nettement avec le marbre qu'on voyait partout ailleurs et les mur lambrissés donnait une atmosphère douce et intime au lieu malgré les proportions immenses de la pièce. Des colonne s'élevaient en deux rang qui aidait à délimiter les différents espaces. Le plafond, comme souvent à Las Noches, se perdait dans les ténèbres.

Tout le fond de la salle était occupé par un large comptoir servant aussi bien boissons que nourriture, derrière lequel Ezra devait envoyer plusieurs des arrancar sous ses ordres dès l'ouverture. D'autres feraient le service en salle. Plus de la moitié de la pièce était occupée par des tables et des sièges, et dans une partie un peu plus restreinte on pouvait trouver des canapés et des tables basses, comme dans un salon. Le long de l'un des murs plusieurs écrans s'alignaient devant des fauteuils, offrant aux futures visiteurs ce curieux loisir terrien nommé jeux vidéos. Dans un autre coins de la salle plusieurs boxes aux cloisons de bois séparaient d'autres écrans et canapés où on pouvait s'installer pour voir des films provenant du monde entier. Billards, babyfoot, pachinko se dressaient ici et là au milieu de la pièce, souvent regroupés aux pieds des immenses colonnes. Urielle avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de musique afin de laisser les visiteurs discuter tranquillement. Les bruits provenant des différents jeux, vidéos ou non, et des films seraient largement suffisant pus animer la salle.

Urielle poussa un soupir de soulagement et de contentement mêlé en inspectant son travail. Finalement elle s'en était bien sortie. Heureusement que Gabriella avait accepté de lui donner un coup de main en lui envoyant quelques idées de jeux et d'activités depuis le monde des vivants. Gin et Ichigo l'avaient également aidé avec la décoration et l'agencement des lieux, bien que le rouquin refusa obstinément de savoir d'où provenaient toutes ces fournitures et surtout comment elle se les était procuré. Aizen s'était contenté de regarder l'avancée des travaux en sirotant son thé, laissant le champ libre à ses subordonnés.

- Hé bien, c'est terminé, à ce que je vois, remarqua Gin en entrant.

- Oui, enfin, confirma Urielle.  
Il s'arrêta près d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Et ça sent même plus la peinture ni la colle. Tu comptes ouvrir quand?

- Dès que Ezra aura fini le ravitaillement de la cuisine et du bar.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Sosuke est au courant?

- Pas encore, je vais le prévenir. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait jeter un coup d'oeil avant l'ouverture.  
Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle.

- Au fait, ou est-il? Demanda Urielle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver leur maître.

- Sosuke? ... Il prend le thé en compagnie de Ichigo, dans son fichu jardin  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je les trouve de plus en plus proches, fit-elle. Pas toi?

- C'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien oser se dire. Quels idiots, quand même.  
Urielle haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

- C'est toi qui ose dire ça?  
Un grand sourire un peu gêné s'étala sur les lèvres de Gin avant qu'il ne change rapidement de sujet:

- Euh ... Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, maintenant que tu as fini ta petite inspection?  
L'arrancar ne fut pas dupe du stratagème mais se tourna vers lui en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer sa manoeuvre.

- Rien.

- Rien? Répéta le renard avec un sourire évocateur. Le genre de rien qui se fait à deux?

- Si tu es sage.  
Le couloir était désert, Gin en profita pour passer un bras autour de la taille de l'arrancar et l'attirer à lui. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou.

- Et si on y allait tout de suite.

- Tu es bien pressé de ne rien faire, remarqua Urielle avec un sourire amusé.  
Gin lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas idée.  
Ainsi enlacés, ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, riant comme des adolescents amoureux.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de regagner leur appartement pour pouvoir rien y faire. Ils étaient à mi-chemin dans les escaliers de la tour principale quand cette sirène honnie de tous ceux qui avaient des projets importants pour les prochaines heures se mit à hurler comme pour les narguer. Gin lâcha un soupir agacé et échangea un regard avec Urielle avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre directement à la salle de surveillance.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils y trouvèrent Sosuke et Ichigo déjà présents. A leur mine, ils purent deviner que eux non plus n'avaient pas apprécié d'être interrompu dans leur partie de thé. Sosuke interrogea l'un des arrancar de garde du regard et c'est tout juste si la pauvre créature ne fit pas dans son hakama devant la colère voilée de ce regard cruel.

- Des ... des shinigami, Aizen-sama, bégaya l'arrancar, terrifié.  
Le regard de Sosuke s'assombrit encore et l'arrancar glapit comme s'il avait été brûlé. Gin ne put retenir un sourire: ces maudits shinigami allaient souffrir!

- Où sont-ils?

- Pour l'instant, ils sont dans le secteur un-nord. Que devons nous faire. La porte est ouverte!

- La porte est ouverte mais le bouclier est fermé, rectifia Sosuke d'une voix d'une douceur parfaitement terrifiante. C'est le moment de voir si notre petite protection tient le coup. Envoyez tous les espada et les archanges dans la salle de réunion principale. Vous trois ...  
Il se tourna vers Ichigo, Gin et Urielle qui se tenaient derrière lui.

- Suivez moi.  
Sur ses mots, le maître des lieux se retourna et se dirigea vers ladite salle de réunion, son haori flottant derrière lui. Les trois autres le suivirent sans se retourner, laissant le pauvre arrancar tremblant derrière eux.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le passage d'un monde à l'autre s'était bien déroulé et aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Les dunes blanches et le ciel lugubre du Hueco Mundo se déployaient maintenant autour d'eux. Les hautes tours de Las Noches se dressaient droit devant eux comme pour les défier. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet environnement hostile où le danger semblait les serrer de toutes parts, les shinigami avaient soudain perdu de leur superbe et les cris arrogants qui raisonnaient quelque secondes encore auparavant avaient maintenant laissé leur place à un silence craintif.

C'était la première fois que Kira mettait les pieds au Hueco Mundo, comme beaucoup de ses compagnons d'infortune, et il était loin de s'y sentir à l'aise. Le silence et la chaleur étaient presque insupportables, tout comme cette impression que des centaines de hollow les observaient depuis le sommet de chaque dunes les entourant. Le sable tranchant comme du verre s'était déjà infiltré dans ses tabi, blessant ses pieds et un vent chargé de particules abrasives semblait souffler de partout à la fois. Mais ce qui était encore pire, c'était cette pression dans l'air, ce reiatsu brut, rude, écrasant qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et rendait tous mouvements très inconfortable. Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes et déjà son kimono était trempé de sueur. Accroché à son bras, Hinamori ne valait guère mieux. Le jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, un air affolé sur le visage, et Kira la sentait trembler contre lui. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui adresser quelques mots pour l'encourager et la rassurer mais il craignait que sa voix ne trahisse sa propre angoisse. Il resta donc muet.

Debout sur une dune à l'écart des autres, Kuchiki Byakuya observait les tours se dressant devant lui un air impassible sur le visage. Intérieurement, toutefois, il était loin de ressentir le calme qu'il s'efforçait de montrer aux autres. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait dire si c'était de l'appréhension, de l'angoisse, de l'excitation ou bien ... autre chose qu'il refusait toujours de reconnaître. Planté non loin de lui, Abarai, ne le quittait pas des yeux, un froncement de sourcil réprobateur visible sur son front malgré ses tatouages. Le noble, cependant, faisait semblant de ne pas le voir car il savait très bien pourquoi son vice-capitaine arborait cet air réprobateur. Cependant, dans l'esprit de Kuchiki, son subordonné se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas et se berçait d'illusions en pensant qu'il pouvait avoir une chance. Kuchiki ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça et s'il y pensait parfois ce n'était certainement pas avec un homme aussi commun que son sous-fifre.

Des bruit de pas attirèrent l'attention du noble qui se tourna vers ses collègue en s'efforçant de garder son air indifférent habituel. Soi Fon, Komamura et autre type s'approchaient de lui. Kuchiki les regarda arriver sans faire le moindre mouvement pour les rejoindre. Son regard d'acier se posa alors sur son nouveau collègue, un gamin sans expérience que Yamamoto avait propulsé à ce poste pour replacer Tôsen. Hisagi, s'il se souvenait bien. Byakuya ne lui avait jamais accordé d'importance et n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'attitude maintenant. Le gamin portait peut-être un haori de capitaine flambant neuf sur les épaules mais, aux yeux du noble, il ne le méritait pas. Seul le manque d'hommes valides avait motivé la décision de Yamamoto de le nommer à ce poste ce que le gamin semblait oublier pour se donner des airs importants que le noble jugeait à la fois ridicule et pathétique.

Byakuya resta immobile et impassible n'accordant aux trois autres qu'un regard pour leur signifier qu'il avait remarqué leur présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, grogna Soi Fon. Qu'ils viennent nous cueillir?

- Juste que nos hommes s'habituent à l'atmosphère pesante des lieux, répondit le noble d'une voix glaciale. Mais si vous êtes si pressée, allons-y.  
Sur ces mots, le noble entreprit de descendre de la dune sans accorder un autre regard aux autres capitaines. Arrivé au pied de la dune, il croisa le regard de Unohana qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. L'ignorant superbement, le noble se planta devant les shinigami qui soufflaient comme des morses sous le poids insupportable du reiatsu présent dans l'air.

- La porte est grande ouverte, il s'agit certainement d'un piège, mais c'est aussi notre meilleure chance de nous introduire dans leur forteresse.  
Les shinigami se tournèrent vers lui et le voir droit et stoïque malgré la situation leur redonna courage.

- C'est le moment de leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de défier le Seireitei!  
Les shinigami approuvèrent bruyamment tandis que Kira, à l'arrière du groupe, levait les yeux au ciel en se demandant jusqu'où pouvait aller la bêtise de ses congénères.

- Nous allons nous séparer en qua ...  
Byakuya ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut grossièrement interrompu avant d'avoir pu exposer son plan de bataille.

- On va tous les défoncer, cria une voix près de Kira. Pour la onzième division.  
Un shinigami que le blond ne connaissait pas brandit son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête en braillant pour rallier ses camarades. Ceux-ci l'imitèrent en approuvant d'un hurlement commun.

- Chargez! Cria le meneur.

- Azuka, attend les ordres, bordel! S'écria Madarame, furieux.  
Mais les membres de la onzième division n'étaient pas connus pour leur obéissance, ni pour leur intelligence. Le petit groupe de braillards se rua en shunpô vers les portes grandes ouvertes, sans même réfléchir à ce qui pouvait les attendre derrière.

Cependant, les fortes têtes n'eurent pas le loisir d'aller très loin. A quelques mètres de la porte ouverte, un miroitement scintilla dans l'air juste sous leurs nez. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Les six shinigami qui menaient le groupe, dont le dénommé Azuka, entrèrent en collision avec le bouclier et furent instantanément vaporisés et réduis à l'état de particules spirituelles, ne laissant rien derrière eux, pas même leurs uniformes (1). Des hurlements de surprise et d'indignation se firent entendre parmi les spectateurs assommés de stupéfaction tandis que les autres membres de la onzième division s'arrêtaient net à quelques pas de l'endroit où leurs amis venaient d'être pulvérisés.

Un instant de confusion et d'incompréhension totale suivit l'horrible disparition des six shinigami. Tous regardaient sans y croire le miroitement qui commençaient à disparaître progressivement devant la porte. Soi Fon fut la première à retrouver sa voix et sa hargne.

- C'était quoi ça?  
Urahara, qui ne s'était pas encore mêlé à ses collègues capitaines, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de retrouver Kira et Hinamori, s'approcha sans quitter Las Noches des yeux.

- Il se peut que je me trompe mais ...  
Il se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, pourriez-vous lancer un sort contre cette porte?  
Le noble lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait que le blond pouvait le faire lui même. Il le scruta d'un regard critique avant de demander de sa voix glaciale:

- Pourquoi, je vous prie?

- Juste pour me prouver que je me trompe.  
Avec un soupir agacé, le noble se tourna vers la porte et pointa un index vers elle.

- Byakurai!  
Le raie d'énergie fusa vers la porte avant d'être stoppé net par un mur de lumière. Sous les yeux stupéfaits des shinigami, des ondulations lumineuses se propagèrent dans l'air jusqu'à former une sorte de bulle irisée englobant toute la forteresse.

- Mais c'est ... bégaya Hisagi, les yeux exorbités.

- Un bouclier, soupira Urahara. C'est ce que je craignais.

- Comment on s'en débarrasse? Grogna Soi Fon.  
Urahara secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore, mais une chose est certaine, tant que ce bouclier est en place, aucun shinigami ne pourra entrer dans ce palais.

- On fait quoi alors, gronda Soi Fon avec l'air de vouloir étriper le blond, comme si tout était de sa faute. On rentre la queue entre les jambes et on explique au commandant qu'un putain de mur nous a bloqué?

- Je crains qu'il ne nous en laisse pas le loisir, répliqua Urahara d'une voix funèbre.  
Du doigt il désigna la porte toujours ouverte de la forteresse. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci une vingtaine de silhouettes vêtues de blanc étaient visibles. L'une d'elle s'avança vers eux un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et tous retinrent leur souffle en le voyant.

- Aizen! Gronda Hitsugaya.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- Yaaaaaaah! Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!  
Ce cri éperdu raisonna dans les couloirs de Las Noches tandis qu'une tornade les traversait au pas de course sans faire attention aux arrancar qui s'écartaient précipitamment sur son chemin. Nelliel goûtait à la douceur relaxante d'un bon bain chaud quand l'alerte s'était mise à sonner, et elle avait à peine eu le temps d'en sortir avant qu'un arrancar de faible rang ne vienne la prévenir que les espada étaient attendus de toute urgence en salle de réunion. La jeune femme s'était donc empressée de finir de se sécher et de s'habiller avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs, les cheveux encore humides.

C'était la première réunion des espada depuis leur nomination et elle était en retard. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Aizen-sama une occasion de regretter de lui avoir accordé sa confiance en la nommant dans l'espada. Pressant l'allure, elle aborda les derniers couloirs avant le grand hall dans lequel la salle de réunion se trouvait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner trois sonido avant qu'une silhouette noire et blanche ne se dresse devant elle sans crier gare.

- Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa! S'écria Nelliel en essayant de l'éviter.  
Top tard! Emportée par son élan, la jeune femme heurta l'intrus de plein fouet. Tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol et l'arrancar se retrouva le visage plaqué contre un torse solide.

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe, grogna une voix éraillée et mécontente. Et tu m'écrases!  
Nelliel se redressa comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille et sauta sur ses pieds. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle vit qui elle avait bousculé. Étendu sur le dos, un air furieux sur le visage et ses longs cheveux blancs étalés autour de lui, Mikaelis la fusillait littéralement du regard.

- Je ... Je suis désolée, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.  
Il ignora la main tendue vers lui et se remit sur ses pieds tout seul. Nelliel le regarda faire, laissant mollement retomber sa main le long de son corps. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Mikaelis l'impressionnait et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'indifférence froide de l'archange, ou à la puissance qu'elle sentait couler en lui comme un flux sanguin? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle aurait nettement préféré renverser Aizen plutôt que Mikaelis.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je suis en retard et ...  
A ce moment, la raison de sa hâte lui revint en mémoire.

- Mince, la réunion!

- Moi aussi, je suis en retard, mais ça ne me mets pas dans un tel état de panique, reprocha l'archange d'un ton abrupte.  
Sentant la colère la gagner, Nelliel lui lança un regard agacé.

- C'est probablement parce que tu te moques de ce qui peut arriver à Las Noches autant que tu te fiche de ta place d'archange et de tout ce que ça signifie, répondit-elle, sur le même ton.  
Sur ses mots, la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, furieuse de se faire reprocher son inquiétude par quelqu'un qui était strictement incapable d'éprouver la moindre inquiétude pour quoi que ce soit.

Mikaelis ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était là que parce qu'il avait donné sa parole à Ichigo et non parce qu'il avait prêté allégeance à Aizen ou qu'il partageait sa vision du monde, ce qui n'incitait pas les autres arrancar à lui faire confiance. Son peu d'intérêt pour Las Noches, pour Aizen et ses lieutenants et pour l'ensemble des arrancar occupant la forteresse attisait la colère de certains et seules la terrifiante puissance qu'il avait entre les main, ainsi que la position qu'il occupait, le protégeaient de cette colère.

Nelliel était peut-être impressionné par cet homme, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser la traiter de la sorte sans réagir. Contrairement à lui, elle appréciait beaucoup de monde ici, à commencer par Ichigo, et Urielle, et Grimmjow, et même Aizen qui pourtant faisait peur à la majorité des arrancar. Elle était prête à les protéger aux prix de sa vie, s'il le fallait et savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune hésitation à se sacrifier pour eux. Elle avait à coeur de prouver qu'elle méritait sa place d'espada et qu'elle ferait tout ce que cette position exigeait sans sourciller. Mikaelis se contentait de porter son statut d'archange comme une croix, répondait à deux ou trois alertes, participait à une réunion de temps à autres et bottait quelques fesses de shinigami quand il le fallait sans jamais s'impliquer dans la vie de la Forteresse. Et il se permettait de critiquer? Non mais quelle blague!

Toute à son irritation, Nelliel ne se rendit pas compte que l'objet de ses pensées furieuse la suivait sans la quitter des yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler sur ce ton et Mikaelis devait bien avouer que ça l'avait à la fois surpris et ébranlé. Il était persuadé que tous les arrancar n'était que des moutons stupides qui ne méritaient pas son intérêt mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, avait osé lui faire des reproches et lui parler sur un ton que jamais personne n'avait osé employé devant lui, même pas quand il était encore un hollow. Il ne comprenait qu'en partie ce qu'elle lui reprochait: son égoïsme mais en revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'avait autant agacé. Certes il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle, mais il était comme ça avec tout le monde et personne n'avait osé lui faire remarquer quoi que ce soit. Oh! Il n'était pas sourd, il savait bien ce qu'on disait de lui quand il avait le dos tourné, mais il s'en moquait. Rien de ce que pouvait dire les arrancar ne pouvait l'atteindre suffisamment profondément pour le faire douter de lui et de son comportement. Cette fille en revanche ...

Sa réflexion s'interrompit là car la porte de la salle de réunion se dressait devant eux. Nelliel la poussa de la main et entra. Tandis qu'il la suivait, Mikaelis la vit s'incliner devant Aizen en s'excusant de son retard. Le regard inquisiteur de leur maître se tourna ensuite vers lui mais l'archange ne dit rien et se contenta de gagner sa place qui, à son plus grand dégoût, se trouvait à la droite de Rafaelo. Aizen trônait en tête de table tandis que ses hommes s'alignaient de chaque coté. Ichigo était assis immédiatement à la gauche de Sosuke et la gauche du rouquin, Mikaelis prenait silencieusement sa place. Grimmjow, Szayel, Kovu, Graziella et Almado occupaient ce coté de la table également. Face à Ichigo, à la droite d'Aizen se tenait Gin avec Urielle assise a sa droite. La place voisine, réservée à Gabriella, était vide pour le moment, et Nelliel occupait le siège à la droite de cette chaise vide. Zek, Sasri, Sol, Iramaya et Orihime occupaient les autres places de ce coté. Pendant un instant Sosuke les observa en silence puis il prit enfin la parole.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là, je suppose.

- Ouais, grogna Rafaelo d'un air belliqueux. Ca sent la baston!  
Aizen ignora son intervention.

- Des shinigami ont été repéré juste à notre porte. Szayel!  
L'arrancar aux cheveux roses se leva et actionna l'écran qui se trouvait sur le mur derrière le siège d'Aizen, montrant des images des shinigami prises par les caméras de surveillance de la forteresse.

- Comme vous le voyez, plusieurs capitaines les accompagnent, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne sont certainement pas là en reconnaissance.

- Kuchiki! Grogna Ichigo en serrant les poings quand le shinigami apparu à l'écran. Celui-là est à moi!

- Ah? On a le droit de choisir son adversaire? Demanda Zek, l'un des nouveaux espada.

- Le type à la lance est pour moi, gronda Grimmjow, son sourire psychotique sur le visage.

- Ma vieille amie la harpie, fit Mikaelis en voyant Soi Fon apparaître à son tour sur l'écran.

- J'veux affronter le plus fort, clama Rafaelo en tapant du poing sur la table.  
Aizen fit claquer son reiatsu pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle tandis que les espada pliaient sous le poids du reiatsu de leur maître. Les archange, eux, eurent à peine l'air indisposés.

- C'est mieux, commenta Aizen avec un sourire satisfait. Comme je le disais, la présence de capitaines signifie clairement que les shinigami ne sont pas là en reconnaissance, ils viennent pour essayer de nous éliminer. Nous n'allons bien entendu pas les laisser faire. Nous allons nous séparer, chacun s'occupera en priorité de la cible qui lui a été attribuée et ...

- Sosuke! Interrompit Ichigo.  
Le rouquin lui montra l'écran d'un geste et le maître de Las Noches fit pivoter son fauteuil dans cette direction pour voir un groupe de shinigami se précipiter vers la porte ouverte.

- Ils vont avoir une surprise, ricana Szayel, l'air mesquin.  
A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les shinigami heurtèrent le bouclier et furent littéralement vaporisés. Un silence stupéfait suivit, uniquement rompu par le ricanement satisfait de Szayel.

- Encore plus efficace que ce que je pensais, jubila-t-il.  
Ichigo comprit enfin à quoi servait le bracelet que le scientifique leur avait donné à Sosuke, Gin et lui-même quelques jours après l'activation du bouclier: il servait à le traverser en toute sécurité. Le jeune homme, en revanche, ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné, rassuré ou dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Parfait, fit Sosuke avec un sourire cruel, la forteresse est hors de leur portée ce qui nous facilite la tâche. Le désert sera donc le théâtre de cette bataille. Tenez vous prêt.  
Il désigna une cible pour chacun des arrancar présent, laissant à Gin et Ichigo le soin de choisir les leur. Sans surprise, Ichigo décida d'affronter Kuchiki tandis que Gin annonçait avec un sourire assassin qu'il allait rendre visite à un "vieux rival". Sosuke ne lui demanda pas plus de précision, lui faisant confiance. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, Aizen se leva, aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Allons-y.  
Il quittèrent la salle de réunion et s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la porte principale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall s'entrée, Sosuke se tourna vers Orihime:

- Inoue-chan, je veux que tu restes ici, les shinigami ne pourront pas t'atteindre si tu reste derrière le bouclier. Ainsi tu pourras soigner les blessés sans être menacé. D'accord?  
Trop impressionnée, la rouquine ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Satisfait, Sosuke se tourna vers la porte grande ouverte donnant sur le désert blanc. Un instant les deux groupes se regardèrent puis Sosuke fit un pas en avant, un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

- Aizen, gronda Hitsugaya.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Hitsugaya-kun. Comment te porte-tu?

- Va au diable, répliqua le gamin.

- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois, remarqua Aizen avec un sourire.  
A la stupéfaction des shinigami, le traître traversa le bouclier sans dommage.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, fit Byakuya en voyant Ichigo s'avancer derrière Aizen.

- Kuchiki, fit Ichigo avec un sourire cruel tandis que ses yeux commençaient déjà à virer à l'or. C'est gentil à toi de venir te jeter entre mes griffes. Ca m'évite d'avoir a aller te déterrer du trou dans lequel tu te planques.

- Ne me prend pas pour un lâche de ton acabit, Kurosaki, fit le noble en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.  
Ichigo se contenta de sourire.

- C'est gentil d'avoir amener ta charmante soeur à notre petite sauterie, fit-il, ses yeux complètement doré à présent. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, elle et moi.

- Ne la touche pas, gronda Kuchiki en se jetant sur Ichigo.  
C'était le signal que tout le monde attendait, en un clin d'oeil shinigami et arrancar avaient tous disparu pour s'éparpiller parmi les dunes. Avec un sourire satisfait, Ichigo se mit en chasse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

L'apparition soudaine d'Aizen et de ses sbires avait pris tout le monde par surprise, y compris Soi Fon. La shinigami ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi les traîtres avaient réussi à traverser cette stupide barrière sans problème mais une chose était certaine: elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Et l'apparition soudaine d'une silhouette devant elle ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

- Toi! Grogna-t-elle reconnaissant l'arrancar qui l'avait immobilisé si facilement à Karakura.  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui: c'était l'archange qui lui avait collé l'une des pires humiliation de sa vie.

- T'es l'un de ces maudits archanges, pas vrai?  
Le type lui lança un regard indifférent, visiblement peu troublé par le reiatsu furieux qui se dégageait de la shinigami lui faisant face.

- En effet, répondit-il avec son calme habituel. Je suis Mikaelis Angelis, troisième né des Archanges.  
Avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient de jeter une insulte insupportable à la face, Soi Fon tira son zanpakutô et le pointa sur l'arrancar qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je suis le capitaine de la deuxième division du Gotei, lança-t-elle avec mépris. Soi F...

- Inutile, interrompit l'archange. Je n'accorde aucune importance aux insectes que je vais écraser.

- Quoi? Gronda l'insecte en question, terriblement vexé.  
Sans sommation, elle se rua sur lui et lança un coup en direction de sa tête. Mikaelis esquiva d'un pas sur le coté tandis que la shinigami frappait le vide, provoquant un large cratère dans le sable.

- Espèce de ...  
Mikaelis répliqua avant que la shinigami ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Laissant ses armes aux fourreaux, il frappa à main nues, se déplaçant a une telle vitesse qu'il ne laissait plus aucune empreinte dans le sable. Soi Fon parvint à esquiver l'attaque et se mit hors de portée d'un shunpô. Ca l'agaçait de l'admettre mais cet arrancar était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien plus rapide qu'elle. Si elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, elle n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Elle libéra son zanpakutô tandis que son adversaire l'observait sans sourciller. Le frapper deux fois au même endroit serait certainement difficile mais bien moins que de l'affronter à la loyale.

- Amènes-toi, archange! Grogna-t-elle.  
Mikaelis ne bougea pas. Soi Fon prit son élan et s'élança du shunpô le plus rapide qu'elle pouvait. Mikaelis, la regarda approcher et esquiva son attaque tout en répliquant. La shinigami ne le vit bouger qu'une fois, pourtant, la douleur qui se répandit dans son épaule, son flanc gauche, le coté droit de son visage et l'arrière de son crâne ne lui laissait aucun doute. Il n'avait pas porté qu'un seul coup. Titubant et crachant un peu de sang, elle leva vers lui un regard noir de haine puis s'affala sur un genoux.

- Sale monstre, haleta-t-elle. Tu as frappé tout en esquivant.

- C'est la base du combat non? Répondit simplement Mikaelis. Tu as l'air bien surprise. Tu ne m'as pas vu bouger?  
Soi Fon se redressa en grognant.

- Tu m'as frappé trois fois, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Trois? Tu es sûre? ... En réalité j'ai frappé sept fois: la tête, le visage, les épaules, le coeur et les deux cuisses. Si j'avais eu mon zanpakutô en main, tu serais morte, shinigami. Si tu ne m'as ni vu ni sentit te frapper à sept reprises c'est que tu es bien plus faible que je le pensais.

- Faible? Qui oses-tu traiter de faible?  
Mikaelis haussa un sourcil mais ne daigna pas répondre.

- Tu vas voir si je suis faible.  
Soi Fon pointa un doigt vers lui et prononça un mot que l'arrancar ne comprit pas. Aussitôt des filins d'énergie s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Pris par surprise, Mikaelis essaya de se libérer en s'échappant d'un sonido, uniquement pour se rendre compte que les chaînes de reiatsu se resserraient autour de lui en un étau imbrisable par la force.

- Qu'est-ce que ...  
Soi Fon apparut soudain devant lui, un air arrogant sur le visage et plongea la main armé par son étrange zanpakutô vers le coeur de l'arrancar. Mikaelis sentit une piqûre cuisante dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un papillon apparaissait sur son corps.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir croisé, arrancar, jubila Soi Fon, certaine d'avoir gagné le combat.  
Mikaelis essaya une nouvelle fois de se libérer mais les chaînes pénétrèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. Les liens étaient aussi fins que ces chaînettes que les humains portaient en guise de bijoux mais l'archange n'avait jamais rien rencontré d'aussi solide. Du sang commença à s'écouler de ses coupures.

- Et toi tu vas regretter de m'avoir mis en colère, grogna-t-il, furieux.  
Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer par la force, il décida de laisser couler son reiatsu vers ses liens. Il libéra tellement d'énergie d'un seul coup qu'une colonne de lumière l'entoura, faisant reculer la shinigami. Forçant sur ses liens tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper son énergie, il s'agita un instant comme un magicien tentant un numéro d'évasion aussi dangereux que spectaculaire. Du sang coulait aux endroits où les chaînes avaient entaillé son hierro mais il s'en moquait.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, s'écria Soi Fon en se jetant de nouveau sur lui, son zanpakutô pointé en avant.  
Avant qu'elle ne le l'atteigne, cependant, Mikaelis sentit les liens céder et son corps se libéra entièrement. L'explosion de reiatsu que ça entraîna faucha la shinigami en plein vol et la projeta au loin. Haletant, Mikaelis la regarda se relever et revenir à la charge.

- Tu commences à me saouler, moustique, grogna-t-il.  
Il plongea les mains dans ses manches. Le zanpakutô de son adversaires plongea une nouvelle fois vers son torse mais cette fois, il heurta quelque chose avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Un son métallique se fit entendre. Soi Fon recula, sa main ébranlé par le choc. Mikaelis lui lança un regard acéré serrant dans ses mains deux dagues à lame ondulée exactement identique.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à me servir de mon zanpakutô contre un adversaire aussi pathétique que toi. Quelle honte!  
Sur ses mots, il disparut littéralement de la vue de la shinigami. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt en garde, prête à toutes éventualités. Sans qu'elle l'ait vu s'arrêter pour la frapper, elle sentit une lame déchirer son épaule gauche, puis son épaule droite, puis sa cuisse gauche ... Elle comprit qu'il tournait autour d'elle à toute vitesse tout en la frappant. Les coups tombaient de toutes part, ne lui laissant pas le temps de contrer les attaques. Il semblait frapper de partout à la fois comme une tornade de lames qui fondait sur elle. Son uniforme était en pièce et elle était couverte de plaies sanglantes.

- Espèce de ...  
Un dernier coup particulièrement violent, l'envoya rouler sur le sable. Une paire de bottes de cuir apparut dans son champ de vision et elle leva difficilement les yeux pour voir le regard luisant de l'arrancar posé sur elle. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les combats avaient déjà commencé. Partout autour d'elle Rukia sentait le déchaînement d'énergie qui accompagnait les affrontements. Son zanpakutô à la main, elle avançait en direction de la forteresse, même sachant qu'il lui serait impossible d'y entrer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, en vérité. Elle avait été choisi pour faire partie de cette mission par le commandant Yamamoto en personne, pourtant avant le départ Byakuya lui avait demander de ne pas se mêler aux affrontements et de rester très loin de Kurosaki. Rukia savait qu'il était leur ennemi à présent mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication au sujet du comportement de son frère envers le rouquin. Bien entendu, Byakuya n'avait jamais porté Ichigo dans son coeur, mais à présent, il semblait lui vouer une haine aussi profonde qu'irraisonnée. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son frère adoptif.

La shinigami hésitait entre obéir aux ordres de Yamamoto qui étaient de tuer tout arrancar ou traître se présentant à elle, et obéir aux ordres de son frère: rester en dehors des combats et ne pas chercher à retrouver Ichigo. Normalement les ordres de Yamamoto auraient dû prendre le pas sur ceux de Byakuya mais elle avait trop de vénération pour son frère pour songer à lui désobéir. D'un autre coté si Yamamoto découvrait qu'elle n'avait rien fait durant la mission, cela ne risquait pas d'apporter des ennuis à son frère?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua par tout de suite la présence non loin d'elle. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'elle sentit enfin le regard malveillant posé sur elle. Le coeur battant, elle se tourna en tout sens pour identifier le danger et se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Ichigo, dont les yeux dorés laissaient deviner qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes intention.

- Ichigo, s'écria-t-elle en reculant précipitamment.  
Elle pointa aussitôt son sabre sur lui.

- Que me veux-tu?

- Kuchiki Rukia, fit le vizard avec un lent sourire. Ton frère me doit une vie. Et si je prenais la tienne en dédommagement?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Fit la shinigami en reculant de nouveau.  
Ichigo constata avec satisfaction que sa voix tremblait.

- Oh, ton cher frère ne t'as rien dis? Il a tué ma mère.  
La révélation figea la shinigami.

- Non, c'est impossible voyons, Ni-sama ne peut pas avoir fait une chose pareille. Tu te trompe Ichigo.

- Quoi, tu sous-entends que mon père est un menteur?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'as raconté, Ichigo, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai.  
Un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Que tu me crois ou non n'a aucune importance. Pour ce que vous valez ...

- Ichigo?  
Tous les deux se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et Rukia sentit ses genoux faiblir.

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, fit Aizen avec un sourire.

- Reprend toi Ichigo, s'écria Rukia, s'il y a un menteur ici, c'est lui. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance. Cet homme à tué et fait souffrir plus de monde à lui seul que n'importe quel hollow. C'est un menteur et un manipulateur. Un assassin. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance?  
Une gifle magistrale la jeta au sol.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça? Gronda Ichigo, le regard brillant de haine et de colère. Toi qui te disais mon ami et n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider alors que j'avais affronter tout le Gotei pour sauver ta misérable existence, Kuchiki. Sosuke ne m'a jamais menti contrairement à toi et à tous ceux de ton espèce. Il ne m'a pas pas trahi, ni poignardé dans le dos alors que je lui faisais confiance. Avec lui je me sens enfin à ma place.

- Tu es fou, souffla la shinigami en frottant sa joue rougie par la gifle.

- Et toi tu es morte, répliqua le rouquin.  
Il porta la main au zanpakutô qu'il portait dans son dos et le libéra des bandages qui enveloppaient la lame. Rukia le regarda faire, les yeux exorbités.

- Ichigo! S'écria Sosuke.  
Le rouquin esquiva de justesse la tempête de lame projetée sur lui.

- Tien, le grand frère! Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu viens te mêler à notre petite rencontre entre anciens amis, Kuchiki?  
Byakuya ne répondit pas. Son regard qu'il voulait froid et détaché ne parvenait pas à quitter le jeune homme debout face à lui. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Ichigo avait encore gagné en assurance et en maturité. Il était loin de l'adolescent rebelle qu'il avait affronté au Seireitei. C'était à présent un jeune homme pourvu d'une incroyable prestance et dégageant une aura de confiance en lui inouïe. Rarement shinigami, noble ou non, avait atteint une allure si fière et altière, si impressionnante. Le noble aurait aimé pouvoir lui en faire la remarque mais la seul chose qu'il s'entendit dire ce fut:

- Tu lui ressemble de plus en plus, Kurosaki.  
Il désigna Aizen d'un geste du menton.

- Merci du compliment, répliqua le rouquin. Tu me flattes.  
Le noble fronça les sourcils: ça n'était pas un compliment pour lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber si bas, Kurosaki.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça? Laisse moi rire.  
Il y eut un flash. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent en projetant des gerbes d'étincelles autour d'eux. Les adversaires se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux échangeant des menaces muettes.

Sans lâcher son sabre, Byakuya leva un index et murmura un mot. Un rayon d'énergie fusa de son doigt tendu. Ichigo réagit à temps pour éviter que le sort lui transperce la poitrine mais l'impact l'envoya rouler dans le sable à quelques mètres du noble. A peine sonné, il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, ignorant la brûlure sur le haut de son bras droit.

- Tu te répètes, Kuchiki, tu m'as déjà sorti ça. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable?  
Pour toutes réponse, le noble leva son sabre et disparu d'un shunpô avant de réapparaître devant Ichigo et de frapper comme la foudre. Le rouquin toutefois leva le bras et se contenta de parer l'attaque, tenant Zangetsu la pointe vers le bas, comme il avait souvent vu Sosuke le faire avec son zanpakutô. Le masque d'impassibilité du noble ne craqua pas malgré la surprise qu'il ressentait. Depuis quand le rouquin était devenu si rapide sans même avoir à user de son bankai? Depuis quand maniait-il son zanpakutô avec cette dextérité?

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un instant puis disparurent en même temps pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent coups pour coups en se déplaçant à une telle vitesse que seuls des yeux exercés pouvaient les voir se déplacer. Chaque fois que leur zanpakutô s'entrechoquaient, des gerbes d'étincelles et des ondes de choc balayait le désert. En quelques secondes, les dunes qui les entouraient disparurent totalement pour laisser leur place à un espace plat que les deux adversaires traversaient à toute vitesse, concentrés sur leur duel. Quelques colonnes en ruine qui se trouvaient encore là furent réduites à de petit tas de cailloux et les éruptions d'énergie provoquées par le choc de leurs armes parvenaient même à faire réagir le bouclier pourtant distant de plusieurs centaines de mètres, provoquant comme une aurore boréale dans le ciel mort du Hueco Mundo. C'était un affrontement de titans auquel le noble et le vizard se livraient et nul doute qu'aucun d'eux ne comptait épargner son adversaire de quelle façon que ce soit.

Au milieu de cette tempête, Sosuke restait aussi calme et confiant qu'il l'était toujours. Il suivait l'affrontement des yeux, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle que Ichigo et Byakuya lui offrait. Même leur vitesse ne semblait pouvoir le surprendre. Contrairement à Rukia, qui s'était vaillamment retirée à l'abri d'un tas de ruines et observait de loin, Sosuke ne semblait pas s'inquiéter d'être touché par un coup perdu. Il restait là, les yeux fixés sur Ichigo, prêt à lui venir en aide à la moindre alerte.

A l'issue de plusieurs minutes de ce duel haletant, Ichigo parvint à prendre le dessus et à passer au travers de la garde de son adversaire. Byakuya n'eut que le temps de voir la massive lame de Zangetsu briller sous ses yeux avant de ressentit une brûlure cuisante au visage. Déstabilisé, il lança un sort au hasard dans la direction du rouquin puis se replia de l'autre coté du champ de bataille. A peine essoufflé, Ichigo le regarda porter la main à son visage et contempler d'un air incrédule ses doigts maculés de sang. Il leva alors la lame de son zanpakutô devant son visage et vit la longue coupure qui courait le long de sa joue gauche. Moins que l'idée qu'il pouvait être défiguré, ce fut surtout l'humiliation d'avoir été touché si facilement qui s'empara de lui. Baissant son arme, il fixa son impudent adversaire de son regard d'acier.

- Tu aimes? Nargua Ichigo. J'espère parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là.  
Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer les doigts sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Utilisant de nouveau le shunpô, il s'élança contre Ichigo. Prenant appui sur plusieurs des colonnes encore debout, il zigzagua dans les airs pour offrir une cible plus difficile à atteindre et apparut soudain au dessus de Ichigo, abatant sa lame sur lui. Le rouquin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres esquiva d'un saut en arrière et se retrouva hors de porté de la lame de son adversaire. Byakuya attaqua à nouveau sans même avoir à poser un pied sur le sable. Ichigo répliqua aussitôt et leurs sabres se heurtèrent avec une nouvelle explosion d'énergie qui les fit tous deux reculer. Ichigo freina d'un pied afin de se mettre dans une position idéale puis s'élança vers son adversaire comme un boulet de canon. N'ayant pas encore pu de reprendre pied, Byakuya eut juste le temps d'esquiver Zangetsu d'une brusque torsion de tout son corps. Il roula sur le sol tandis que le massif zanpakutô plongeait dans le sable en envoyant voler un nuage abrasif au dessus d'eux.

_"Il est devenu beaucoup plus rapide_, pensa le noble en se relevant. _Je dois réagir._  
Byakuya plaça son zanpakutô verticalement devant lui.

- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.  
Aussitôt la lame s'effrita en centaines de petites lames semblable à des pétales de cerisiers. Le nuage rosâtre fonça vers Ichigo qui le regarda approcher sans bouger.

- Ichigo! Appela Aizen sans parvenir à dissimuler l'inquiétude de sa voix.  
Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Il leva simplement son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Quand les pétales l'atteignirent, Ichigo baissa vivement son arme tout en laissant une fraction de son reiatsu couler en elle. La lame d'énergie noire fusa vers le noble qui l'observa un instant, un sourcil levé. Il n'y avait pas de doute ce n'était plus des attaque du même niveau que celles qu'il avait dû affronter au Seireitei. Ichigo avait indéniablement pris en puissance durant ces quelques semaines et, bien que le noble refusait de l'accepter, il était largement du niveau d'un capitaine à présent. Bien que désarçonné par cette constatation, Kuchiki n'eut pas de mal à esquiver l'assaut. Le rouquin était plus puissant, certes, mais il manquait cruellement de précision.

- Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu parviendras à me menacer, brava-t-il de sa voix qu'il essayait de garder sous contrôle.

- Oh, mais ce n'était pas mon intention, révéla le vizard avec un sourire moqueur.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le noble se rendit compte de ce qui s'était réellement passé: le Getsuga Tenshô avait été lancé avec tant de violence qu'il avait provoqué un courant d'air tel que les lames de Senbonzakura avaient été éparpillé aux quatre coin du champ de bataille, soufflées comme des pétales de cerisier par une tempête de printemps.

- Surpris, pas vrai? Nargua le jeune homme.  
Le noble refusa de répondre et rappela rapidement ses lames d'un geste sec de la tsuka de son sabre qu'il serrait toujours dans son poing crispé. Ichigo avait l'air de véritablement jouer avec lui. Quel genre d'entraînement avait-il suivit pour atteindre cette puissance et cette perfection.

Perfection? ... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Kurosaki était son ennemi, il devait le tuer pour le bien du Soul Society. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, les conséquences seraient terrifiantes. Il y avait trop de risques à le laisser vivre. Le tuer était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde ... Byakuya essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même tandis que son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lui qui avait toujours clamé qu'un shinigami ne devait pas avoir de coeur. Ironique, non?

Plongé dans sa réflexion, Byakuya avait perdu le fil du duel, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il se serait certainement retrouvé empalé sur le sabre de son adversaire si une voix stridente à ses oreilles ne l'avait pas soudain arraché à ses pensées parasites.

- Nii-sama, attention!  
Byakuya esquiva et se mit hors de portée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Byakuya, tu rêves? railla Ichigo.  
Le noble ne répondit pas. A la place il se rassembla et bondit sur Ichigo, brandissant la tsuka dépourvu de lame de son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête. Un nuage de lames rosâtres le suivit, fondant sur Ichigo comme une nuée d'insectes mortels. Byakuya heurta le rouquin de l'épaule, bien que le jeune homme ait bloqué le coup de la lame de son massif zanpakutô. Le choc de l'impact projeta le rouquin contre l'une des dernière colonnes rouges qui se brisa dans son dos. Au moment où il sentit le contact avec son adversaire, le shinigami baissa le bras et le nuage de lames s'abattit sur eux comme une tempête de sable. Les lames tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux évitant Byakuya mais lacérant l'uniforme et la chair de Ichigo, frappant, piquant, mordant, comme un essaim de guêpes furieuses. Cependant, le rouquin parvint à repousser son adversaire et, d'un ample mouvement de son arme, il chassa la majorité des lames loin de lui. Certaines d'entre elle restèrent cependant fichée dans sa chair.

Byakuya n'attendit pas une seconde pour revenir à la charge. Il rassembla rapidement ses lames encore intactes puis les lança sur Ichigo. Le rouquin s'esquiva à toute vitesse tandis que Byakuya continuait à guider les lames derrière lui, attendant le moindre moment de faiblesse pour frapper. Ichigo zigzagua un instant entre les colonnes en ruines puis prenant son élan bondit comme un chat au somment tronqué de l'une d'entre elles. Les lames le suivirent. Utilisant le shunpô, il s'élança vers le ciel depuis le haut de la colonne. Les lames le suivirent encore. Parfait!

Byakuya sourcilla quand Ichigo passa au dessus de lui. Toujours accroché à ses basques le nuage de lames le camoufla à la vue de son maître qui leva la main pour écarter le nuage et pouvoir voir ce que faisait son adversaire. Cependant, avant qu'il ai pu bouger, le nuage changea subitement de course, comme des pétales de cerisier balayés par le vent, pour foncer sur lui. Rapidement, Byakuya écarta la menace d'un geste, uniquement pour découvrir deux lames d'énergie fonçant sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que son adversaire s'était servi de sa propre arme pour se dissimuler à sa vue et pouvoir contre-attaquer plus aisément. Avec la rapidité qui était la sienne, Byakuya parvint à esquiver la première lame qui s'écrasa au sol en provoquant un large cratère et en soulevant une grande quantité de sable qui se mêla aux lames de son shikai. Mais à sa stupéfaction, il se rendit compte que la seconde lame changeait de trajectoire pour le prendre pour cible. Il recula d'un pas et se hâta de rassembler ses lames pour reconstituer celles de son sabre. D'un mouvement de celui-ci, il parvint à briser la lame d'énergie au moment où elle allait le toucher, créant une explosion d'énergie qui lui voila un instant son adversaire à sa vue.

Une nouvelle fois Ichigo profita du camouflage offert par le mouvement de son adversaire pour passer à l'action. Il marmonna quelques mots à mi-voix tout en se précipitant vers le noble qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Un halo lumineux autour de sa main libre, le rouquin surgit devant Byakuya avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir et attrapa la lame de son adversaire à pleine main. Il prononça un mot et l'énergie fourmillant dans son poing se transmit alors à la lame. De petites flammèches électriques se répandirent à la surface de toute la lame du sabre, puis une sorte de bandelette la recouvrit entièrement.

Ichigo lança un regard de défi à Byakuya avant de reculer. Le noble quant à lui fixait la lame de son sabre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un citron entier. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers son adversaire et lui adressa un regard glacial. Ichigo se contenta de lui lancer un sourire insolent à la face.

- J'ai une petite hypothèse, Kuchiki, fit-il alors. Un lien de kido appliqué sur ta lame peut l'empêcher de s'effriter en ces milliers de pétales roses dont tu es si fier. Ton shikai devient alors complètement inutile. Et ton bankai certainement aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
Le noble le foudroya littéralement du regard.

- Voyons voir à quel point j'ai tort! Fit Ichigo.  
Prenant son zanpakutô à deux mains, il le pointa devant lui.

- Bankai.  
Un tourbillon d'énergie l'entoura et lorsqu'il disparut, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. A la place de son uniforme noir habituel, Ichigo en portait un blanc qui avait exactement la même coupe que l'ancien. Ca lui allait très bien d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le noble.

Ichigo leva son arme et la baissa vivement, comme pour trancher l'air devant lui. L'arc d'énergie fonça droit sur le noble qui l'esquiva d'un shunpô. Il leva sa lame au niveau de son visage et ordonna d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre:

- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.  
Rien ne se produisit. Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire mauvais de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- On dirait que j'avais raison.  
Sans laisser son temps à son adversaire de se remettre de sa surprise, le rouquin passa à l'offensive. S'élançant en shunpô il se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire, frappant, tranchant, piquant toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Debout au milieu de cette tornade blanche, Byakuya s'efforçait de suivre Ichigo du regard, parant et contrant les attaques qu'il voyait fondre sur lui. Des plaies et des coupures ne cessaient cependant d'apparaître sur son corps, infligées par le zanpakutô noir de son adversaire. Byakuya essaya à plusieurs reprise de libérer son sabre, sans succès, cependant, il ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'à chaque tentative les bandelettes de kido enserrant sa lame se déchiraient un peu plus.

A la cinquième tentative, les entraves se déchirèrent complètement libérant la lame. Déjà affaiblie par les multiples blessures que Ichigo continuait à lui infliger, le noble commençait à avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Plusieurs coups l'avaient jeté au sol, son uniforme et son haori étaient en lambeaux et même son kenseikan était brisé. Levant une main tremblante, il se prépara à libérer encore une fois son zanpakutô. Mais avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un mot, il sentit un choc dans son dos, pas suffisant pour le déséquilibrer, mais assez pour attirer son attention. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il était paralysé par un kido. Complètement abasourdi, il regarda Ichigo qui continuait à tourner autour de lui en frappant. Ca ne pouvait pas venir de lui, alors qui? Une présence familière derrière lui, lui arracha un frisson d'angoisse. Comment avait-il pu oublier Aizen? Cette distraction allait causer sa chute.

Après un instant, lassé du peu de répondant de son adversaire, Ichigo cessa de tourbillonner autour de lui en frappant. Il s'éloigna de Byakuya afin de se mettre à l'abri d'une éventuelle contre-attaque et lui adressa un regard noir. Byakuya comprit à ce moment là que le rouquin ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intervention du traître. Une goûte de sueur perla sur son front, comprenant que c'était le dernier assaut et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en protéger. Ichigo leva son sabre et l'abattit dans le vide, le regard dur et impitoyable. Byakuya n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder la lame d'énergie approcher avec une fascination presque morbide. Il essaya de bouger, mais n'y parvint évidemment pas. Quand la lame s'abattit sur lui, sa seule pensée fut d'espérer que Rukia était à l'abri loin de là.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hisagi courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait entre les dunes, la rage au coeur. L'attaque inconsidérée de Kuchiki contre Kurosaki avait provoqué une pagaille telle qu'il avait perdu Matsumoto de vue. Il savait qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule face à la plupart des adversaires mais il y avait Ichimaru de l'autre coté et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Le balafré enrageait toujours lorsqu'il voyait l'influence que le traître avait encore sur la blonde. Il savait parfaitement que Rangiku tenait à lui et le considérait comme son frère et ça le rendait fou. Il voulait être le seul, il voulait qu'elle ne regarde personne d'autre, ne parle de personne d'autre et surtout pas d'un type aussi répugnant que Ichimaru.

Hisagi s'était toujours sentit minable face à lui. Ichimaru était un génie qui avait bouclé le cursus entier de l'académie des shinigami en une seule année alors que lui même avait dû s'y reprendre en trois fois avant de réussir les examens d'entrée. Ichimaru était un capitaine et même si Hisagi répugnait à l'admettre, il était très puissant. Lui-même avait eut le plus grand mal à se hisser au rang de vice-capitaine. Il nourrissait un complexe d'infériorité face au traître. Mais ça c'était avant. Il était capitaine, à présent, et Ichimaru n'avait plus rien de plus que lui. Maintenant, il pouvait lutter à armes égales avec le traître et lui arracher définitivement Rangiku. Car là était la plus grande crainte du balafré: que Matsumoto, lassée de lui, ne l'abandonne pour retourner auprès du renard. Il éprouvait une jalousie maladive à l'égard de la relation qu'ils avaient eu et ne voulait rien de plus que l'effacer complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et il se proposait justement de le faire de manière définitive, en tuant le traître.

Tandis qu'il courrait en tous sens, cherchant vainement Matsumoto, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'apparition soudaine de deux silhouette vêtue de blanc sur une dune voisine. Il ne comprit qu'il était tombé dans un piège que quand un mur de glace infranchissable surgit soudain devant lui. Il s'arrêta net tandis que le mur surgissait du sable tout autour de lui l'enfermant dans une sorte d'arène de glace.

- Mais .. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ...

- Ca faisait longtemps Hisagi-kun.  
Reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix honnie, le nouveau capitaine se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Ichimaru!  
Gin s'avança vers lui, suivit comme son ombre d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux d'argent en laquelle, Hisagi reconnu l'un des archange, Urielle, grâce aux descriptions que Urahara et Hitsugaya avaient fait d'elle.

- Que vois-je? Remarqua alors Gin avec un sourire cruel. Un haori flambant neuf! ... Tôsen doit se retourner dans sa tombe.  
L'allusion à son ancien supérieur sembla enrager le shinigami encore d'avantage qu'il l'était déjà.

- Tais toi! Gronda-t-il.  
Il se jeta sur Gin, tête la première. Le traître l'évita d'un pas de coté et pointa son zanpakutô sur lui:

- Shinsô! Appela-t-il.  
La lame s'allongea instantanément, clouant le balafré au sol comme un insecte géant. Hisagi laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Sans lâcher son arme, Gin contourna le corps cloué sur le sable et s'accroupit devant lui. Urielle le regarda faire d'un air impassible, comme si rien n'était plus normal pour elle.

- Ca fait des années que j'attends ce moment, fit Gin avec un sourire cruel. Des années que je rêve de te détruire à petit feu, lentement et douloureusement. Tu m'as pris quelque chose qui comptait pour moi plus que ma vie et en échange je vais te prendre la tienne.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Tu racontes?  
Gin se releva arrachant d'un geste brusque son arme du corps de son adversaire.

- Ah lala, ce nouvel haori a dû te faire disjoncter la cervelle, Hisagi, fit-il sans faire attention aux cris de douleur du shinigami. De quoi crois tu que je puisses parler?  
Pour toute réponse, Gin n'eut droit qu'à un gémissement de douleur.

- Il y a quelques années, je voulais encore te tuer pour la récupérer. Aujourd'hui je veux te tuer pour me venger et pour la faire souffrir autant qu'elle m'a fait souffrir.  
Hisagi compris enfin ce que le traître lui reprochait.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, rugit-il en se redressant.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rangiku n'a rien à craindre de moi. Toi en revanche ...  
De nouveau la lame de Shinsô s'allongea, frappant cette fois le shinigami à la poitrine et le renversant le dos dans le sable. Un nouveau cri de douleur se fit entendre dans l'espace clos de l'arène de glace.

- Et si on jouait à qui cri le plus fort, Hisagi-kun?  
Un sourire cruel sur le visage; Gin rétracta sa lame à sa taille habituelle et leva un index devant lui.

- Shitotsu Sansen.  
Trois lances de lumières fusèrent vers le shinigami et le clouèrent au sol en se plantant dans chacun de ses genoux et dans son coude droit. Hisagi poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Quelle honte, nargua Gin sans perdre son sourire sadique. Pour un capitaine, tu es drôlement facile à piéger, Hisagi-kun.  
Plaqué au sol, le jeune shinigami gigotait comme un ver prit à un hameçon pour essayer vainement de se libérer. Il enrageait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par ce type. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer son sabre.

- Sois maudit, haleta-t-il.  
La seule réaction de Gin fut un ricanement moqueur. Il se plaça au dessus de son prisonnier et pointa Shinsô sur la main du balafré.

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, Hisagi-kun, tu es droitier ou gaucher? ... Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance de toutes façons ... Shinsô!  
La lame s'allongea une nouvelle fois et frappa avec une précision diabolique, tranchant le petit doigt du shinigami. Hisagi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Gin appela son zanpakutô une seconde fois et trancha l'annulaire du jeune capitaine. Cette fois encore, Hisagi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, ce qui sembla agacer Gin.

- Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu crieras.  
De sa main libre, Hisagi essaya de s'emparer de Shinsô pendant que Gin parlait. Ses doigt se refermèrent sur la lame mais Gin la tira rapidement vers lui, ouvrant une large plaie dans la paume de la main de sa victime.

- Allons, allons, pas de précipitation, je m'occuperai de cette main là quand j'en aurai fini avec l'autre.  
Et Shinsô fusa de nouveau vers la main mutilé pour trancher un nouveau doigt.

Un à un, les cinq doigts de la main droite du shinigami sautèrent sur le sable blanc à présent gorgé de sang. Gin ne montrait aucun signe de lassitude dans son petit jeu de massacre et Urielle continuait à regarder sans dire un mot, sans faire le moindre geste pour arrêter Gin. Quand il en eut fini avec la main droite, Gin abandonna le moignon sanglant sur le sable pour se déplacer du coté gauche du shinigami. C'était visiblement ce qu'attendait Hisagi car, malgré la blessure le long de sa paume, il parvint à tirer son zanpakutô de son fourreau et frappa dans la direction de Gin.

- Attention! s'écria Urielle.

- Whaaaaaaa!  
Gin esquiva en tournant sur lui même mais la pointe du sabre parvint à lui entailler l'épaule, déchirant son haori dont la manche commença à lentement se teinter de sang.

- Tu es encore plein de ressource on dirait, constata le renard avec un sourire satisfait.  
Shinsô fusa et se planta dans le poignet du shinigami comme dans du beurre.

- C'est bien dommage pour toi.  
D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Gin fit tourner sa lame dans la blessure, déchirant les chairs et brisant les os. La main du shinigami se détacha de son poignet aussi facilement que l'aile d'un poulet trop cuit. Cette fois, Hisagi ne parvint à retenir un cri de douleur au plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux!  
Hisagi serra les dents, le souffle court. Gin leva sa lame couverte de sang et l'approcha lentement du visage de sa victime. Celle-ci, tourna la tête sur le coté tandis que la lame caressait lentement ses joues, les maculant de sang au passage.

- Allons, n'ai crainte, Hisagi-kun, je ne vais pas te couper la langue, j'aime trop entendre tes cris. Et je ne vais pas non plus te crever les yeux, il faut bien que tu vois ce qui va arriver.  
La lame se promena un instant sur le visage du shinigami avant d'être pointer en direction de son torse.

- Le reste, en revanche, ricana Gin.  
Une nouvelle fois, Shinsô fusa et perça la poitrine de Hisagi, lui perforant le poumon.

- Je te regarderais bien te noyer dans ton propre sang mais, vois-tu, je n'ai jamais aimé regarder sans rien faire.  
Il s'approcha de l'un des pieux de lumière qui maintenaient Hisagi cloué au sol et posa deux doigts dessus. Il prononça deux mots et aussitôt un puissant courant électrique traversa le corps du supplicié qui se tortilla en hurlant. Une abominable odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air tandis que des filets de fumée s'élevait du corps mutilé du shinigami. Celui-ci remuait faiblement. Il tourna la tête vers Urielle comme pour la supplier de lui venir en aide. L'arrancar cependant, se contenta de le fixer d'un regard indifférent sans bouger.

- Ne comptes pas sur elle pour t'aider, fit Gin. Personne ne peut t'aider.  
Hisagi tourna difficilement la tête vers son tortionnaire.

- Va ... Va au diable.

- Mais tu as encore de l'énergie à revendre on dirait.  
Gin posa à nouveau les doigt sur le pieu de lumière et une nouvelle vague électrique traversa Hisagi, aggravant ses brûlures. Il toussa et cracha un long jet de sang. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse et il sentait ses forces le quitter comme le sang coulant de ses plaies.

- Tu ... Tu peux me tuer, Ichimaru, haleta-t-il la voix rauque d'avoir crier. Mais vous finirez par être vaincu. Le Gotei ... ne vous laissera ... pas vous ... vous en sortir ... comme ça.  
Il prit une longue et laborieuse inspiration tandis que Gin le regardait se débattre pour finir sa petite bravade:

- Vous ne ... ne vous en sortirez ... jamais ... Ni Aizen ... ni Kuro ... Kurosaki ... ni toi!  
Seul un rire lui répondit.

- Pauvre petit Hisagi que crois-tu que ton Gotei puisse faire contre nous?  
Gin s'agenouilla sur le sable et approcha son visage du visage brûlé et ensanglanté du capitaine:

- Laisse moi te dire un secret Hisagi. Ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas pris Rangiku j'aurai continuer mes plans tel que je les avais imaginé et j'aurai tué Aizen au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins. Mais tu m'as pris ma raison de vivre alors j'ai dû m'en trouver une autre auprès d'Aizen. Et je suis devenue l'ennemi du Gotei. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, capitaine Hisagi.  
Un instant, Gin admira le regard horrifié se peindre sur le visage mutilé de sa victime puis il se redressa et s'éloigna de quelque pas.

- Tu vas mourir avec ce regret, Hisagi-kun. Bye, bye!  
Shinsô s'allongea une dernière fois et Hisagi, incrédule la regarda foncer droit sur son crâne. Il y eut un craquement sinistre puis Gin se détourna en essuyant sa lame sur son haori.

- Je suis bête, fit-il en s'avançant vers Urielle. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir suivi Aizen et que grâce à lui j'ai peut-être perdu Rangiku mais j'ai aussi gagner autre chose de bien meilleur. Tant pis!

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Urielle.  
Gin lui adressa un véritable sourire et non plus grimace qu'il réservait aux autres.

- Libéré. Ce fantôme ne me poursuivra plus.

- J'en suis contente.  
Gin s'approcha de l'arrancar et la saisit par la taille avant de l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un long et furieux baiser. Ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle et Gin colla son front contre celui de Urielle.

- Maintenant, je suis entièrement à toi, annonça-t-il.  
L'arrancar sourit et happa de nouveaux les lèvres de Gin avec les siennes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tandis qu'il cherchait un adversaire de taille, Rafaelo avait repéré un reiatsu aussi violent que dangereux et s'était aussitôt lancé à la recherche de son possesseur. Un type avec une énergie aussi rude et indiscipliné devait être un adversaire de choix et l'archange entendait bien ne laisser à personne l'occasion de lui souffler sa proie sous le nez. Délaissant les shinigami plus faible qu'il croisait sur son chemin il progressait dans la direction de son futur adversaire sentant l'excitation du combat monter en lui.

Il approchait de l'endroit ou se trouvait son adversaire quand un shinigami se dressa soudain sur son chemin, comme s'il voulait lui barrer la route. Rafaelo s'arrêta devant lui et le détailla d'un regard critique. Grand et sec, le visage en pointe orné d'une moustache qui rappela à l'archange celle d'un chat, il avait véritablement une tête de fouine, pour rester poli. Rafaelo ignorait qui était ce type mais une chose était certaine à ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui offrir un beau combat.

- T'es qui toi, le vermisseau, grogna l'archange, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans sa chasse.

- Kado Takashi, sixième siège de la onzième division et je vais t'envoyer en Enfer, arrancar.

- Ca m'étonnerait.  
Le shinigami pointa son zanpakutô sur Rafaelo.

- Pour la Onzi ...  
Rafaelo se jeta sur lui et lui coupa le sifflet d'un magistral coup de poing qui envoya le gêneur rouler à plusieurs mètres de lui.

- Reste à ta place dans la poussière, sale chien, grogna l'arrancar, agacé.  
A ce moment le reiatsu âpre qu'il pourchassait se fit sentir sur une dune toute proche. Rafaelo leva la tête pour voir la silhouette d'un grand type, plus de deux fois sa taille, portant une ridicule coiffure se découper sur le ciel nocturne. A la grande satisfaction de l'arrancar, le type arborait l'air féroce des guerrier qui ne reculait pas devant un combat, quelle que soit la force de leur adversaire, ainsi qu'une série de cicatrice qui montrait qu'il était capable de survivre même au plus rude des affrontements.

- Tu m'a sacrément fait courir, toi. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé, viens te battre.  
Le type lui renvoya son sourire carnassier et Rafaelo sentit un frisson d'excitation lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- T'as pas froid aux yeux, arrancar, répliqua le type. J'aime ça.  
Larguant sur le sable l'excroissance rose ventousée à son épaule, il dégringola la dune pour se dresser de toute sa taille devant l'archange.

- Dis moi simplement qui je vais vaincre, arrancar.

- Je suis Rafaelo Angelis, quatrième né des archanges d'Aizen.  
Kenpachi éclata d'un rire rauque qui ressemblait d'avantage au rugissement d'un fauve.

- Un archange, rien que ça. Je suis Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division. Ca va être un plaisir de se battre avec toi, archange.  
Ce fut au tour de Rafaelo d'éclater de rire.

- J'te retourne le compliment, Zaraki Kenpachi.  
Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Zaraki tira son sabre ébréché de son fourreau et frappa Rafaelo d'un coup qui aura suffit à tuer un taureau. Rafaelo attrapa son zanpakutô et le leva pour parer l'attaque. La lame de Zaraki heurta l'arme de son adversaire avec un tintement sonore et le choc suffit à ébranler le bras du capitaine. Il recula d'un pas, lançant un regard vers son adversaire.

- Sympa ton zanpakutô, remarqua-t-il sans perdre son sourire meurtrier.

- Ouais, hein!  
L'archange tenait solidement une hache à manche court dont la lame avait la forme d'un croissant de lune hérissé de pointes.

- Ca me plaît! Gronda Zaraki en attaquant à nouveau.  
Il frappa et Rafaelo contre-attaqua sans même prendre la peine de se protéger, cette fois. La lame du sabre du capitaine s'abatit sur son épaule gauche mais l'arrancar ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, il frappa deux fois son adversaire dans la foulée. Son premier coup toucha Zaraki au flanc mais le second fut intercepté à mains nue pas le shinigami. Il s'empara de la lame et serra les doigt dessus avec tant de force que Rafaelo ne put dégager son arme. Zaraki lança un sourire psychotique à son adversaire tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper de sa main libre. Rafaelo répliqua avant que la lame ne le touche en lançant un cero par le biais de sa hache, obligeant enfin le shinigami à la lâcher. Zaraki esquiva le cero d'un shunpô et Rafaelo recula d'un sonido.

- T'as la peau dure, toi, constata le capitaine en jetant un oeil à l'épaule de l'arrancar.  
Son uniforme blanc était déchiré, preuve que la lame l'avait bien touché, pourtant pas la moindre trace de blessure sur sa peau. Même pas une égratignure.

- C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelait Rockshield, répondit l'archange sans perdre son sourire fou-furieux.

- Ouais, ricana Zaraki, l'autre espada aussi se vantait d'avoir la peau la plus dure de votre monde, mais je l'ai haché menu quand même.

- Tu vas vite te rend'compte qu'y a rien de commun entre ces lavettes d'espada et nous les archanges.  
L'air satisfait, Zaraki se mit en garde puis s'éclipsa d'un shunpô qui le fit presque disparaître de la vue de Rafaelo. L'arrancar, cependant avait souvent affronter Mikaelis quand ils étaient encore des hollow et il ne se laissa pas surprendre. Bien qu'il soit particulièrement lent pour un arrancar, il était tout de même capable de rivaliser en vitesse avec Zaraki. Le sabre du shinigami s'abatit à nouveau vers la tête de l'archange mais celui-ci para de sa hache. Le capitaine recula d'un pas avant de frapper encore plus fort. Rafaelo para à nouveau et la violence de l'impact entre leur arme provoqua une onde de choc qui balaya le désert autour d'eux, envoyant le corps du sixième siège toujours inconscient rouler au loin.

Lançant un nouveau cero, de sa main cette fois, Rafaelo fit reculer son adversaire avant d'attaquer à son tour. Avant même d'avoir put retrouver son équilibre, le shinigami vit son adversaire foncer tête baissée sur lui, comme un taureau chargeant. Rafaelo bondit avec une vélocité que son corps trapu et lourd ne laissait pas présager, brandissant sa lame au dessus de sa tête. La lame brilla devant ses yeux au moment ou Zaraki bondissait pour se mettre hors de portée. Cependant les pointes acérées ornant la lame parvinrent à l'atteindre, déchirant son kimono et sa chair au niveau de son épaule gauche.

- Ahahaha! C'est le pied! S'écria-t-il, visiblement au comble de la satisfaction.

- Tu l'as dit!

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuse.  
Zaraki attrapa son zanpakutô à deux mains et le leva au dessus de sa tête. Quand il l'abattit en direction de son adversaire, il libéra une telle quantité d'énergie que le sol s'ouvrit littéralement sous les pieds de Rafaelo. Il y eut une explosion d'énergie et une telle quantité de sable fut soulevé par le souffle que la masse forma un nuage semblable à un champignon atomique au dessus d'un cratère profond de plusieurs mètres. L'air déplacé par l'explosion tourbillonna autour d'eux comme une tempête. En retombant le sable forma un mur opaque qui voila momentanément la vue des combattants. Sur ses gardes, Zaraki scrutait les environs, prêt à voir son adversaire surgir de n'importe ou pour frapper.

- Ahaha! S'extasia alors l'arrancar. T'as de la ressource.  
Zaraki fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une silhouette apparaissait au milieu de la masse de sable en suspension dans l'air.

- T'as même réussit à me toucher, chapeau!  
Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître après un tel coup, l'archange était toujours debout et en un seul morceau. Seul témoin de la violence de l'attaque une longue estafilade sanglante courait de son épaule à sa hanche gauche, tintant de sang son uniforme déchiré. Mais la blessure semblait insignifiante, nota Zaraki dont le sourire dément s'élargit encore.

- Tu me plaît, lança le capitaine.  
Rafaelo lui renvoya son sourire avant de s'élancer à nouveau.

Les deux adversaires échangèrent quelques coups, le souffle provoqué par leur affrontement balayant les dunes autour d'eux. Un coup particulièrement violent faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à l'arrancar quand sa cible se déroba devant lui. Sa hache se planta dans le sable ou Zaraki la coinça en posant un pied dessus. Sans laisser le temps à l'archange de réagir, Zaraki lança un coup de sabre vers lui. Par réflexe, Rafaelo recula pour esquiver, lâchant son arme.

- Tu vas le payer.  
Alors que Zaraki replaçait son sabre en position de garde, l'arrancar lui sauta littéralement à la face et lui administra le plus formidable coup de poing que le shinigami ait jamais pris dans sa vie. Déséquilibré à son tour, le capitaine recula libérant la hache. Ignorant l'arme pour l'instant, Rafaelo se contenta d'attraper Zaraki par un bras et de le soulever littéralement du sol pour l'y jeter aussi sec, tête la première. L'immense capitaine heurta violemment le sol en soulevant un nouveau nuage de sable. Rafaelo en profita pour filer récupérer son arme. Brandissant la hache au dessus de sa tête, l'arrancar bondit vers Zaraki, qui se relevait, dans l'intention évidente de l'achever. Cependant, le shinigami parvint à le cueillir en plein vol d'un autre coup de poing qui envoya l'arrancar rouler plus loin en crachant du sang. A peine sonné, Rafaelo se redressa en crachant deux de ses dents.

- Poauh! ... Ce genre de caresse ça me fait rien du tout, brava-t-il.  
Zaraki se contenta d'éclater de rire. Rafaelo s'étira.

- C'est l'moment d'passer aux choses sérieuses, comme tu dis!  
L'arrancar laissa exploser son reiatsu et le souffle balaya les dunes autour de lui. Zaraki grinça des dents, couvant son adversaire d'un regard presque fou.

- Yaa! Ca me botte, rugit-il avant de s'élancer contre l'archange.  
A peine gêné par l'énergie tourbillonnant autour de Rafaelo, Zaraki combla la distance les séparant en quelques pas. A ce moment, Rafaelo empoigna solidement sa hache et fit un pas vers son adversaire en levant le fer au dessus de sa tête. Le zanpakutô de Zaraki s'abattit vers lui. Rafaelo frappa avec une vivacité surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa taille et de son poids. Il y eut un bruit de métal et un éclair aveuglant puis une dernière explosion d'énergie. La lame du sabre tomba sur le sable tandis que son propriétaire fixait, incrédule, son arme brisée dans son poing. Il éclata de rire, fit quelques pas, puis s'effondra lourdement sur le sable. L'attaque de l'arrancar l'avait fauché en pleine course et une profonde déchirure courait à présent sur son torse, imbibant rapidement de sang son uniforme en lambeaux ainsi que le sable sur lequel il reposait.

Rafaelo s'approcha de son adversaire au sol et le toisa un instant, sa hache solidement serré dans la main droite. Zaraki leva un oeil vers lui, le défiant presque de l'achever. L'arrancar, cependant, n'en fit rien. Il s'accroupit devant le shinigami et se saisit de ses cheveux poisseux de sang.

- C'était pas mal, clama-t-il. Y'avait longtemps qu'un adversaire m'avait pas amusé comme ça. T'inquiète, j'vais pas te tuer. Soigne tes blessure, deviens plus fort et reviens m'affronter, Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division.  
Le sourire qui étira les lèvres ensanglantées du géant indiqua à l'arrancar que c'était bien l'intention du vaincu. Souriant à son tour, Rafaelo se releva et, posa sa hache sur son épaule, se lança à la recherche d'un autre adversaire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les combats faisaient rage de toutes parts. Le déferlement d'énergie qui coulait des combats était presque terrifiant. Urielle, cependant, était loin d'être impressionnée par ce qui l'entourait. Tandis qu'elle suivait Gin dans le sable, elle essayait de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Elle savait que Kovu s'était engagé dans un combat qu'il dominait largement non loin de l'endroit ou l'adversaire de Mikaelis était tombé.

- C'est Omaeda, le vice-capitaine de cette pauuuuuuuuvre Soi Fon, fit Gin avec un sourire.  
L'arrancar acquiesça, nul doute que le nouvel espada allait vaincre rapidement. De l'autre coté du Désert, Grimmjow laissait parler toute la sauvagerie qui était en lui, écrasant presque son adversaire sous la rudesse de son reiatsu.

- Là c'est Madarame, intervint Gin, le nez en l'air malgré son fardeau. Grimmjow c'est déjà battu contre lui à plusieurs reprises. Il faut croire qu'il n'aime pas laisser les chose inachevée.  
Et ça continuait, la débauche d'énergie les pressant de toutes part. Non loin de l'endroit ou il avait déjà vaincu Soi Fon, Mikaelis était en train d'écraser Iba sans la moindre pitié. Leur affrontement fut bref autant que redoutable et en quelques minutes le reiatsu du shinigami disparu complètement.

- On dirait que Komamura va devoir se trouver un nouveau vice-capitaine, commenta Gin sans perdre son sourire moqueur et cruel.  
Urielle se contenta de hocher la tête retenant juste l'information qu'un lieutenant venait d'être éliminé. Elle n'éprouvait que peu de compassion pour ses adversaires et n'en avait aucune pour des shinigami qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. La mort de ce type ne la touchait pas, elle se dit juste que c'était un obstacle de moins en travers de la route de Aizen. D'ailleurs, elle oublia le nom de ce shinigami presque aussitôt.

- On dirait que Zek a du mal, remarqua-t-elle, se désintéressant de la mort du shinigami.  
Gin approuva d'un signe de tête:

- Il affronte Urahara, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait du mal. Ce type est plus rusé qu'un renard et plus dangereux qu'un taureau furieux. Il a toujours un sale tour prêt à servir dans sa manche.  
Urielle se souvenait parfaitement du blond rencontré sur Terre. Il ne lui avait pas parut si redoutable quand elle l'avait affronté mais après tout, elle était un Archange et Zek un simple espada.

- Espérons qu'il nous en débarrasse, fit-elle simplement.

- Ca m'étonnerait, fit Gin. Ce serait déjà un miracle si on retrouve Zek vivant.  
Urielle se désintéressa des autres combat lorsqu'elle sentit un reiatsu d'un froid polaire non loin d'eux. Le sol était couvert de glace qui craqua sous ses pas.

- Moi qui commençais seulement à me réchauffer, soupira-t-elle.  
Gin ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés, il avait laissé tombé son habituel sourire pour une expression plus préoccupée. Bien que sachant déjà pourquoi, Urielle ne prononça pas un mot.

Le reiatsu tourbillonnait autour d'eux comme une tempête furieuse. Nelliel s'en serait peut-être inquiétée si elle n'avait pas été si occupée. Face à elle, un gamin aux cheveux blanc déguisé en dragon et une blonde à forte poitrine ne plaisantaient pas. Il y avait quelques temps que Nelliel n'avait pas combattu, et pour tout dire, elle aurait préféré tomber sur autre chose qu'un capitaine et son vice-capitaine pour ce retour sur les champs de bataille. La blonde ne serait pas un problème pour elle, mais le gamin mordait plus fort qu'il en avait l'air. L'arrancar commençait à songer sérieusement à libérer son zanpakutô. Ca ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait plus le choix à présent. Elle plaça son zanpakutô horizontalement devant elle, mais avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, un bruit sec retentit, comme un pétard qui éclate, suivit d'un nuage d'énergie vaporeux. Nel tomba dans le sable, désorientée puis leva les yeux vers les deux shinigami qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh minze, za recommenze! Se lamenta l'arrancar en regardant ses mains.  
Au lieu des longues mains un peu calleuses auxquelles elle s'était habituée, elle voyait deux petites menottes d'enfant.

- Nel est revenue!  
Tandis que l'enfant se lamentait dans le sable, les deux shinigami échangèrent un regard sidéré. A la place de l'arrancar qu'ils affrontaient encore une seconde plus tôt se tenait à présent une fillette édentée flottant dans des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour elle.

- Z'est pô zuzte!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine? Demanda Matsumoto en baissant son sabre. On ne peut quand même pas tuer un enfant!

- C'est un arrancar, rappela Hitsugaya d'un ton sec.  
Mais lui aussi avait baissé son zanpakutô, visiblement pris au dépourvu. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses adversaires se transformait en enfant juste sous ses yeux.

- Vous z'avez fait mal à Itsigo, s'écria la gamine. Nel vous pardonnera zamais.  
Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment, un froid glacial qui n'avait rien à voir avec le gamin se répandit autour d'eux. Immédiatement sur leurs gardes les deux shinigami cherchèrent autour d'eux leur nouvel adversaire. Il y avait donc tant d'arrancar dans ce fichu palais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas souffler cinq minutes entre deux combats? Agacé, Hitsugaya leva les yeux et lâcha un grognement de colère:

- Toi!

- Hé oui, moi! Répondit Gin avec un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres.

- Itsimaru-zama! S'écria Nel.

- Gin, s'écria Rangiku.  
Le renard se tourna vers elle, feignant la surprise.

- Ah! Tu es là aussi Matsumoto. Ca tombe bien justement je devais te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartenais, semble-t-il.  
La blonde sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine en voyant le sourire cruel se dessiner sur le visage de son ancien ami. D'un coup de pied, Gin fit basculer le corps raide de Hisagi par dessus le bord de la dune sur laquelle il se trouvait et regarda nonchalamment le cadavre dévaler la pente, les mains dans les manches de son haori. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Matsumoto plaquer les mains sur son visage et étouffer un cri d'horreur en voyant le corps mutilé de son amant.

- Shûhei!  
Elle se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses cotés, les yeux débordant de larmes.

- Comment as-tu pu, Gin? Comment as-tu pu? Sanglota-t-elle.

- Et toi, répondit froidement le traître. Comment as-tu pu me jeter pour ce minable? Je me le demande encore. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.  
Curieusement, la cruauté dont il faisait preuve envers celle qui avait longtemps été tout son univers ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'était attendu à ce que les larmes de Matsumoto lui fasse ressentir au moins une pointe de regret mais il ne ressentait rien, rien qu'une joie vengeresse dont il aurait certainement dû avoir honte s'il n'avait pas tant haït le type sur le corps duquel la blonde pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Espèce d'enfoiré! Gronda Hitsugaya avant de se jeter sur lui.  
Gin sortit les mains de ses manches et tira Shinsô pour bloquer la lame de Hyôrinmaru.

Toujours penchée sur le cadavre de Hisagi, Matsumoto entendit des pas faire crisser le sable gelé derrière elle. Tournant la tête, son regard larmoyant rencontra le regard glacial et luisant de haine d'une femme arrancar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ichigo resta un instant immobile, haletant, le regard fixé sur le corps ensanglanté de Kuchiki. Il était lessivé. Ce combat n'avait pas été de la tarte. Et maintenant qu'il était fini et qu'il l'avait remporté, le jeune homme se demandait que faire. Certes il haïssait le shinigami de toute son âme, mais de là à le tuer de sang froid, il y avait un pas que le vizard hésitait à franchir. Il voulait tellement venger sa mère que ça lui faisait mal mais il n'était pas un assassin. Il y avait un monde entre tuer un adversaire au cours d'un combat et achever froidement un homme inconscient. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le franchir et il s'en voulait pour ça.

- Ichigo? Appela doucement Sosuke derrière lui. Je peux le faire à ta place si tu n'y arrives pas.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas.  
Il resta au dessus du noble, les doigt serrés sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Pendant un instant qui lui paru être une éternité, il sembla hésiter, puis lentement, très lentement, il leva son sabre au dessus du corps meurtri de son adversaire.

- Non, Ichigo, s'écria une voix.  
Rukia surgit de la cachette dans laquelle elle se terrait depuis le début du combat. Elle se précipita vers le corps de son frère, sabre en main.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
Un ricanement fut la seule réponse du vizard. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la cloua sur place d'un seul regard, comme Sosuke savait si bien le faire. Sous la pression de ce regard ardent, la jeune fille sentit son souffle se figer dans ses poumons. Son corps tout entier tremblait, refusant de lui obéir. Elle était comme un pauvre lapin pris dans les feux d'une voiture. Elle dégluti avec difficulté tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe.

- Toujours aussi présomptueuse à ce que je vois, fit le vizard avec calme.  
Ne parvenant pas à sortir le moindre son de sa gorge, la shinigami se contenta d'attraper son sabre à deux mains et d'en pointer la lame vers la gorge de Ichigo.

- Oh, tu n'as rien à dire, Kuchiki? Ricana ce dernier. Ca c'est une première.  
Ichigo se tourna complètement vers elle.

- Ichigo, tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu me dois d'être un shinigami. Tu ne vas quand même pas ...

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, coupa le rouquin d'une voix tranchante comme une lame. Tu m'a refilé tes pouvoirs parce que tu ne voulais pas crever. Après tu m'as utilisé comme un pion pour remplir toutes tes missions débiles. Tu m'as peut-être transmis tes pouvoirs pendant un temps mais ton imbécile de frangin s'est empresser de me les reprendre. Les pouvoirs que j'ai en ce moment sont les miens. C'est plutôt toi qui me dois quelque chose, Kuchiki. J'ai sauvé tes sales fesses d'une exécution mais toi tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour moi quand le vieux croulant m'a jeté en pâture au décérébré de la douzième.  
Tout en prononçant ces mots, Ichigo s'avança vers elle, avec un air menaçant.

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Bah tiens! Et c'est quoi, dans ce cas?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête comme si elle refusait la réalité. Ichigo eut un ricanement mesquin avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le corps de Kuchiki toujours inconscient sur le sable. C'est à ce moment que Rukia décida de frapper dans une attaque désespérée pour protéger son frère.

- Ichigo! S'écria Sosuke pour le prévenir.  
Le rouquin se retourna vivement et attrapa la lame lancée vers sa tête d'une seule main, bloquant l'attaque. D'un mouvement brusque du bras, il arracha le sabre des mains de la shinigami qu'il repoussa d'une nouvelle gifle. Étendue sur le sable, une main plaquée sur sa joue en feu, des larmes de rage, de regret et d'impuissance dans les yeux, Rukia regarda son ancien ami briser son zanpakutô sur son genoux comme une branche morte.

- Et voilà, fit-il, comme ça tu m'emmerderas plus.  
Il jeta les morceau du sabre loin de lui avant de récupérer Tensa Zangetsu planté dans le sable près de lui et de reporter son attention sur le grand frère.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu décider quoi faire du noble un nouvel empêcheur de réfléchir tranquillement se pointa en beuglant, comme il savait si bien le faire. Se tournant vers le nouveau venu, Ichigo ne put empêcher un sourire cruel de faire surface sur son visage.

- Justement je me disais qu'il manquait le larbin de service.  
Abarai se rua sur lui sans répondre, faisant tournoyer son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête comme un fouet. Ichigo para la première attaque, mais mit un genoux au sol sous la force du choc. Son combat contre le Kuchiki l'avait épuisé et il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour un autre combat, même contre un simple figurant comme Abarai.

- Rukia, mets le capitaine en lieu sûr, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais toi?

- Tinquiète pas pour moi, ils peuvent rien contre moi.  
Ichigo se demanda si Rukia pouvait réellement croire à une telle absurdité ou si elle favorisait sa survie et celle de son cher frère au détriment de celle de son ami d'enfance. Toujours est-il qu'en quelques secondes, elle embarqua le corps de Byakuya et ce qui restait de son zanpakutô avant de s'éclipser sans un mot ni un regard en arrière. Abarai la suivit un instant des yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres puis tourna un regard noir de haine vers Ichigo et Aizen, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, laissant fuir les deux Kuchiki sans les en empêcher.

- Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait au capitaine et à Rukia, s'écria-t-il. Bankai!  
Malgré la débauche d'énergie qu'il y mit, sa démonstration était loin d'être aussi impressionnante que celle de son capitaine.

- T'as toujours été un beau crétin, Abarai, railla Ichigo.  
Ledit crétin attaqua sans réfléchir mais avant qu'il ait put dire "ouf!" la tête de serpent géant de son bankai tomba sur le sol, tranchée net. Aussitôt le reste de la structure osseuse du bankai se désintégra sous le regard ahuri du shinigami.

- Aaaaaah Abarai! Soupira Aizen, le sabre à la main. Tu as toujours été une telle déception.  
Avant même que le shinigami ait eu le temps de se tourner vers lui, Sosuke tendit sa main libre devant lui et y concentra son reiatsu pour y former une figure cabalistique.

- Kurohitsugi, ordonna-t-il.  
Aussitôt le cercueil d'énergie se referma sur Abarai qui laissa échapper des hurlements tandis que le sort le criblait de coup de lame énergétique. Quand la boite noire disparu, le corps du rouquin tomba sur le sable, à peine conscient.

- Veux-tu le tuer toi même, Ichigo? Je sais que cet imbécile t'a rendu la vie difficile ces dernier temps.  
Ichigo regarda le corps ensanglanté avec une profonde aversion dans le regard.

- Non, je veux qu'il souffre, comme j'ai souffert pendant qu'il faisait le dindon dans sa stupide division, fut la réponse du vizard.

- Je vois.  
Aizen se tourna à nouveau vers le corps meurtri du shinigami, un éclat malveillant dans le regard.

- Dans ce cas je sais exactement quoi faire. Ca tombe bien, justement il me fallait un cobaye.  
Ichigo le regarda empoigner la masse de cheveux couleur de sang du shinigami et soulever sa tête du sable sans ménagement.

- Cette fois peut-être que tu ne me décevras pas, Abarai-kun, susurra le traître, un sourire mauvais aux lèvre.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil, curieux mais ne posa aucune question. Il poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur le front, se sentant mortellement fatigué. Il avait hâte de regagner Las Noches, de prendre une douche, ou un long bain puis d'aller se coucher.

Sans bouger, il reagarda Sosuke se baisser pour empoigner le corps afin de le ramené à la forteresse. Pile à ce moment, il sentit un reiatsu dans son dos et entendit une voix crier:

- Je ne vous laisserai pas le vice-capitaine Abarai.  
Tout se passa alors à une vitesse dramatique. Un shinigami se jeta sur Sosuke. Ichigo, le croyant en danger s'élança d'un shunpô pour intercepter la menace.

Il surgit devant un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas et, dans le feu de l'action, il lança le bras en avant pour le stopper. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre utilise son zanpakutô pour se défendre, mais au lieu de ça, incapable de freiner à temps ou de se défendre, le shinigami s'empala sur Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo regarda avec horreur la lame noire pénétrer dans le corps du gamin comme si c'était du beurre mou. Le jeune shinigami sembla aussi surpris que lui. Il se regardèrent un instant, une unique larme silencieuse coulant sur la joue du shinigami. Il avait les yeux grands ouvert, mélange de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité, quand il tomba en arrière, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine. Tout aussi incrédule, Ichigo le regarda convulser deux fois en vomissant du sang puis s'immobiliser définitivement. Le rouquin regarda un instant le corps mort à ses pieds sans vraiment comprendre. Il avait simplement voulu l'empêcher d'attaquer Sosuke dans le dos et ce type c'était empalé sur son zanpakutô comme un débutant. Pourtant, ce ne devait pas en être un: il portait l'insigne de vice-capitaine de la neuvième division au bras droit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Certains auraient pu dire qu'il fuyait les combats, et par là même trahissait son camp, mais Usagami préférait dire qu'il s'épargnait des difficultés inutiles. Après tout il n'était pas à ce poste pour combattre, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs ce déferlement de reiatsu autour de lui lui foutait la trouille. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre et de mourir pour rien. Mine de rien, il tenait à la vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certain fou-furieux comme Madarame aimaient tellement mettre leur vie en jeu dans un combat. D'ailleurs en parlant de Madarame, s'il en croyait les reiatsu qui balayait le désert comme une tempête de sable, il avait été battu à plates coutures par son adversaire, un arrancar dont rien que le reiatsu paraissait complètement hors de contrôle.

Il sentait non loin de lui un autre combat qui venait de s'engager. L'arrancar qui venait d'éliminer le vice-capitaine Omaeda se retrouvait cette fois confronté à un idiot de la onzième division nommé Amaregana, Ayanemora ou Ayasegawa ...enfin quelque chose dans ce genre là. Et le shinigami faisait pâle figure face à son adversaire. Plus loin mais aussi beaucoup plus inquiétant, il sentait le reiatsu glacial de Hitsugaya faiblir face à celui, colossal, du traître Ichimaru. Il ne faisait aucun doute que dans quelques minutes le génie de la dixième division connaîtrait une défaite cuisante, sinon pire, des mains du traître. Enfin, seule consolation, s'il pouvait considérer c'en était une, son propre capitaine, Urahara, venait de remporter son combat face un arrancar des plus coriace qui l'avait tenu occupé pendant de très longues minutes.

Le bilan n'était pas très reluisant. Au moins quatre d'entre eux étaient morts, un capitaine, si on pouvait appeler ça un capitaine, et trois vice-capitaines, sans compter un bon nombre de shinigami sans rang, tandis que du coté de leurs adversaires, les reiatsu semblait ne pas disparaître aussi facilement que de leur coté. Raison de plus pour Usagami de rester bien plaqué en attendant l'ordre de repli. Il n'avait jamais eut la vocation de devenir un héros et encore moins de mourir en martyr. Après tout, les autres faisaient ça bien mieux que lui.

Le pleutre zigzaguait entre les différents champs de batailles et évitait tous les reiatsu qu'il pouvait sentir autour de lui. Il essayait de trouver une planque où il serait à l'abri pour le temps que durerait cette maudite mission. Mais dans cette saleté de désert, il n'y avait pas une cachette valable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Abandonnant l'idée de se trouver un trou bien caché, le shinigami fini par opter pour l'un de ces étranges bâtiment carré qui parsemaient les dunes dans les environs de la forteresse des arrancar. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, peut-être un accès à un complexe défensif quelconque et, pour tout dire, il s'en moquait. La seule chose importante à ses yeux c'est qu'il ne ressentait pas le moindre reiatsu en bas de l'escalier qu'il découvrit dans cet espèce de blockhaus blanc.

Il descendit prudemment les escaliers plongés dans la pénombre, sabre à la main, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier, il scruta les environs et commença à se détendre. Il allait rengainer son zanpakutô quand une voix le fit sursauter:

- Qu'est-ce qu'un shinigami vient faire ici, si loin de la gloire du champ de bataille?  
Usagami se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un arrancar. Il laissa échapper un juron qui fit sourire son vis à vis.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu cherche à te cacher pas vrai?  
Usagami faillit nier mais l'arrancar ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- C'est étrange, car moi aussi.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la créature.

- Alors ça nous laisse deux choix: soit on se tape dessus, risquant de se blesser, voir pire, pour n'y gagner que peu de choses au final; soit on reste ici tous les deux en essayant de se supporter mutuellement. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, shinigami?  
Usagami déglutit difficilement.

- Je ...  
Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir le moindre son cohérent.

- Tu vois, la façon dont je vois les choses, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, repris l'arrancar. Aizen ne m'offre pas assez de satisfaction pour que j'accepte de risque ma peau pour lui. Et toi?  
Le shinigami approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Pareil, arriva-t-il à articuler. Enfin, je veux dire que Yamamoto ne m'a rien promis qui vaille la peine que je meurt pour lui.  
Un rire cruel et sarcastique se fit entendre.

- Je crois qu'on va s'entendre, shinigami.

- Je suis Usagami Shotarô, vice-capitaine de la douzième division, annonça le shinigami les sourcils froncés.  
Un nouveau rire lui répondit:

- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, fit l'arrancar, enfin puisqu'on en est là, je suis Almado Nonach, nobena espada. Ravis de faire ta connaissance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Urielle abandonna le corps ensanglanté derrière elle et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Ce shinigami à tête de chien n'allait pas se relever de si tôt après leur petite rencontre. L'archange était tombée sur Komamura en revenant de Las Noches ou elle avait escorté Gin et Nel afin qu'ils se fassent soigner par Orihime. Le jeune capitaine c'était battu avec bravoure, il fallait l'avouer, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire battre. Gin cependant, avait laissé la blonde aux gros seins emmener le gamin auprès d'un capitaine qui était capable de soigner les blessés d'après ce que l'arrancar avait pu comprendre. A la grande satisfaction de l'arrancar, la blonde n'avait pas adressé un mot, ni un regard vers Gin quand elle était parti avec son capitaine sur le dos, abandonnant momentanément le corps de son amant sur le sable.

Urielle n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour cette femme, et si elle ne l'avait pas tué sur le champ quand Gin avait engagé le combat avec le capitaine, c'était uniquement parce que Gin lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal. A vrai dire, Urielle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette décision. S'il avait tant souffert à cause d'elle, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle meurt? C'est ce que Urielle aurait voulu si elle avait été à sa place. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas risquer de perdre Gin à cause de cette femme, donc, elle n'avait rien fait à part l'empêcher de se mêler au combat entre son supérieur et Gin.

Komamura avait alors eu la mauvaise idée de lui tomber dessus sans prévenir alors qu'elle était déjà passablement agacée et il s'était retrouvé cloué au sol par quatre pieux de glace, la moitié du corps paralysée par le froid avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Urielle le laissa cloué sur place sans daigner l'achever. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec un fanatique et encore mois à entendre son discours sans queue ni tête sur la justesse de sa mission. L'arrancar voulait rejoindre Aizen et Ichigo pour leur annoncer que Gin avait quitté le champs de bataille, leur raconter leurs exploits récents et s'assurer que tous les deux allaient bien.

Alors qu'elle venait enfin de repérer les deux shinigami renégats, non loin de la porte principale de la forteresse, certainement en train de surveiller le déroulement des combats, l'arrancar sentit soudain l'aura de deux shinigami se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou se trouvaient Aizen et sa moitié. Le sang de l'arrancar ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita pour les empêcher de s'approcher plus près, leur coupant la route. La jeune fille poussa un cri de peur et de surprise mêlées en voyant un arrancar surgir ainsi devant elle tandis que son compagnon, la poussait d'un geste derrière lui tout en posant une main sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô, prêt à le dégainer à tout instant.

- A ta place je ne ferai pas ça, fit l'arrancar, une nuance de menace dans la voix.  
Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le gamin avait lâcher son sabre.

- Vous ... Vous êtes Urielle, c'est ça?  
L'arrancar haussa un sourcil et regarda le shinigami plus attentivement, curieuse. Il lui semblait vaguement familier sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre un nom sur son visage. Les sourcils froncé, elle chercha dans sa mémoire ou elle pouvait l'avoir déjà rencontré tandis que les deux shinigami attendaient anxieusement sa réaction.

- Aaah, mais je te reconnais toi, fit soudain l'arrancar, la lumière se faisant dans sa mémoire. c'est toi le blondinet des archives, non?  
Il hocha brièvement la tête.

- Oui, je suis Kira Izuru, vice-capitai ... enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous voudrions voir Aizen.  
L'arrancar arqua un sourcil argenté en guise de surprise.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi donc?

- C'est que ... commença Kira.

- On veut le rejoindre, coupa la fille qui l'accompagnait.  
Quittant le dos protecteur du blond, Hinamori fixa un regard déterminé sur l'arrancar. Bien sûr, cette créature lui faisait peur, autant qu'elle la fascinait, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas montrer son trouble. Aizen était là, à leur portée, elle n'allait pas se laisser refouler à la porte par un arrancar, si impressionnant paraissait-elle.

- Le rejoindre, rien que ça? Et qu'est-e qui vous dis qu'il veut de vous?  
A cette constatation la détermination et le courage de Hinamori semblèrent la quitter comme l'air d'un ballon qui se dégonfle. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, cependant avant qu'elle ne se redresse soudainement comme si elle voulait sauter à la face de l'arrancar.

- On ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas vu, fit-elle.  
Urielle hocha la tête, visiblement amusée.

- C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle. Soit, je vais vous amener à lui mais sachez ceci: si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre Aizen-sama ou Ichigo-sama, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de regretter votre geste, je vous aurai tué avant. Je vous surveille. C'est clair?  
Les deux shinigami hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Urielle leur fit signe de la suivre. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou Aizen et Ichigo se tenaient.

Urielle gardait un oeil sur les deux shinigami tandis qu'ils marchaient derrière elle, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste qui aurait put inquiéter l'arrancar. Toutefois, la fille au chignon marqua un temps d'arrêt à un moment, quand des vagues de reiatsu leur parvinrent de l'un des combats qui se déroulaient à quelques distance d'eux.

- C'est Kuchiki Rukia? Mais pourquoi elle n'utilise que le kido?  
Kira haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- S'il vous plaît, qui est son adversaire? Demanda la brune.  
Urielle n'eut même pas à chercher avant de répondre.

- C'est Shiho Scherger, la fraccion du quinta espada. Pourquoi cette question, je pensais que vous étiez là pour trahir les vôtres?  
Une rougeur gêné se répandit sur les joue de Hinamori.

- Euh .. Oui ... C'est juste que ... Enfin, c'est pas grave.  
Urielle la scruta un instant du regard puis reprit sa marche. Quelques minutes plus tard le reiatsu de la shinigami diminua tellement qu'il sembla disparaître.

- On dirait que votre amie vient de prendre une bonne raclée, nargua Urielle.  
Aucun des deux shinigami ne répondit. Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, l'arrancar continua son chemin sans accorder plus d'attention aux déboires des shinigami.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'arrancar quand elle vit le regard surpris que lui adressa Ichigo tandis qu'elle approchait suivit des deux traîtres en devenir. Aizen de son coté ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça, arborant son éternel air confiant et supérieur. Cependant, ils avaient à peine fait trois pas dans la direction des deux rebelles, que la fille poussa un cri et se jeta littéralement sur Aizen:

- Capitaine Aizen!  
Urielle, pensant à une attaque, leva une main pour lui régler son compte quand Kira se jeta sur elle:

- S'il vous plaît, non... Je vous en prie!  
A quelque pas d'eux, Hinamori s'accrochait désespérément à son idole, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, oubliant complètement que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, il en avait profité pour la poignarder. Cette charmante scène cependant n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

- Hé, toi, grogna Ichigo.  
Il attrapa la jeune fille par la peau du cou et la jeta au sol loin d'Aizen.

- Bas les pattes, shinigami.  
Hinamori leva la tête vers lui pour protester mais elle se retrouva aussitôt avec la pointe de Tensa Zangetsu sous la gorge.

- Allons, Ichigo.  
Sosuke posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le rouquin lui lança un regard visiblement agacé puis baissa sa lame.

- Pourquoi ils sont ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils disent qu'ils veulent nous rejoindre, fit Urielle avec calme.  
Ichigo laissa échapper un grognement sonore qui prouvait tout le bien qu'il en pensait.

- Oh c'est vrai? Fit Aizen avec un sourire aimable qui n'augurait rien de bon. J'en suis très honoré mais voyez vous ...

- On trouvé le carnet, interrompit Kira en dépit de ses jambes tremblantes.

- Le carnet, Kira-kun?  
Le blondinet déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

- Le carnet où sont recensés les ... Disons les "abus" de Yamamoto et ... et du roi.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil.

- Je comprends mieux. C'est Gin qui te l'a donné, n'est-ce pas?  
Kira approuva d'un nouveau signe de tête. Prenant son courage à deux main, il raconta alors à Aizen et à Ichigo tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert Hinamori et lui grâce à ce carnet. Sosuke l'écouta sans l'interrompre tandis que Ichigo lançait des regards menaçants en direction de Hinamori.

- Et donc? Interrogea le traître quand le blond eut fini son monologue.

- Donc, ça me fait honte d'être un shinigami, répondit Kira sans le regarder. Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Yamamoto ni au roi. Ils ont menti et caché des actes terribles: des meurtres, des massacres, des enlèvements ... sans aucune raison valable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceux qui sont au courant puissent fermer les yeux là dessus. Ca me dégoûte. C'est pour ça que nous voulons vous rejoindre, Hinamori-kun et moi: parce qu'on a plus confiance dans le Seireitei, et qu'il a bafoué toutes nos raison d'être shinigami.  
Aizen resta silencieux un instant.

- Vous êtes donc prêt à perdre tout ce que vous avez, carrière, possessions, famille, amis?  
Kira hocha la tête:

- Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'ami. Quand au reste, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de Sosuke:

- Dans ce cas, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que Hisagi-kun est mort des mains de Gin, il y a quelques minutes!  
La bouche du blondinet forma un O bien rond pendant un instant puis:

- Tant mieux, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.  
Un air de surprise passa sur le visage du traître.

- Tu m'impressionnes Kira, avoua-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas capable de haïr quelqu'un de la sorte.  
Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Bien, nous allons voir, fit Sosuke. Attendez vous à passez des heures très désagréables prochainement, après tout, nous devons nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas là pour de toutes autres raisons, n'est-ce pas.  
La menace était tangible dans ces propos et une nouvelle fois, Kira déglutit avec peine.

- Nous sommes prêts, assura alors Hinamori d'un air bravache.

- Nous verrons, Hinamori-kun, fit Aizen. Nous verrons.  
Il se détourna et fit mine de retourner vers Las Noches lorsqu'une explosion, comme un énorme pétard qui éclate, suivit d'une vive lumière dans le ciel du désert l'arrêtèrent.

- Il semble que Unohana donne enfin l'ordre de repli des shinigami, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je ne suis pas certain que ce pauvre Ayasegawa aurait pu tenir tête à Kovu une minute de plus.  
En effet, le reiatsu du cinquième siège paraissait particulièrement amoindri alors que celui de Kovu prouvait que l'arrancar avait encore des ressources, même si lui aussi était fatigué.

- Urielle, ordonne aux autres de revenir à Las Noches.

- On les laisse partir? S'indigna Ichigo.

- Pour l'instant, Ichigo-kun. Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.  
Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Kira quand il vit le sourire cruel qu'arborait le traître en prononçant ces mots.

* * *

**NOTE:**  
1- Ne cherchez pas, c'est bien une scène du dernier Harry Potter. ^^"


	16. Chapter 15: Réunion

Bonjour à tous. ^^

Pour le faire pardonner de n'avoir pas eu le temps de publier une image cette semaine sur mon blog, je vous livre le chapitre quelques jours en avance. ^^

Après le déchaînement du chapitre précédent, celui-ci est plus calme et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, même si une nouvelle mort est à ajouter à la liste et qu'on va enfin découvrir le zanpakutô de Urielle. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par des images des zanpakutô des archanges, je compte en mettre bientôt sur mon blog.

Avant de vous laisser le lire, quelques réponses à vos commentaires. ^^  
**Pour Freyandchris:** Nelliel avec Mikaelis? ... Impossible, tu dois avoir un espion dans mon ordi! XD  
Pour les faibles, réponse plus tard dans la fic. ^^

**Pour RabbidMaki:** La fin? Non pas encore, beaucoup de choses sont encore au programme. ^^

**Pour Eldar-Melda:** Oui j'ai pensé à passer la fic en M surtout que je pense que ce ne seront pas les seuls membres tranchés dans l'histoire.

**Pour Miyuki19:** Bon anniversaire, en retard! ^^'

**Pour Manoncamille:** Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, moi-même je suis assez en retard sur beaucoup de chose en ce moment.  
Je me doutais bien que la scène de torture de Hisagi était rude, j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à l'écrire, mais je n'imaginais pas la vengeance de Gin être moins douloureuse, en fait. Toutes ces années de souffrance devaient bien être exorcisé dans le sang de son 'rival'.  
Soi Fon? Non pas encore mais elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.  
Pour Renji, réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Le pauvre ...

**Pour tout le monde:** Merci pour vos commentaires. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ils me font plaisir. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15:

REUNION.

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et Sasakibe l'invita à entrer. Essayant de réfréner sa curiosité, Soi Fon s'avança dans le hall traditionnel du manoir. Elle était capitaine depuis près d'un siècle et c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait chez Yamamoto. A bien y réfléchir, aucun autre capitaine avait pu mettre les pieds dans la demeure privée du commandant. Yamamoto n'y invitait jamais personne, signe que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était extrêmement important et devait rester extrêmement secret. La capitaine savait qu'il avait été vivement critiqué pour l'intervention désastreuse au Hueco Mundo et qu'à l'heure actuelle, Ukitake dormait en prison pour avoir osé dire ce que beaucoup de monde semblait penser. A la satisfaction de la harpie, ça avait fait taire les contestataires. Soi Fon, contrairement à quelques autres, se fichait bien de savoir ce qui pouvait arriver à Ukitake. Cet imbécile n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ils étaient des soldats, ils n'avaient pas le droit de contester les ordres qu'on leur donnait, ils n'avaient même pas le droit de penser autrement que leur commandant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a elle, Ukitake s'en serait moins bien sorti qu'avec quelques jours de prison.

Remâchant sa hargne et se félicitant de la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en son supérieur, Soi Fon suivait Sasakibe sans rien perdre de ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Le luxe ostentatoire dans lequel vivait Yamamoto, alors que la plupart des autres capitaines devaient se contenter du confort spartiate qu'offraient les quartiers qu'ils avaient dans leur caserne, ne révoltait même pas la shinigami. Yamamoto était le commandant après tout, le plus proche représentant du roi, si on exceptait les imbéciles antimilitariste de la Chambre des quarante six, et il avait bien le droit à ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

Tout à son délire loyaliste, Soi Fon faillit ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. La pièce dans laquelle Sasakibe la fit entrer était étonnement petite, sans fenêtre, simplement éclairée par deux lampes posées sur des tables flaquant le seul meuble ornant la salle. Soi Fon s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte que Sasakibe ferma derrière, sans un mot. Il fallut quelques instants à la shinigami pour se rendre compte que le meuble devant lequel se tenait Yamamoto était un kami-dana, un autel destiné à honorer la mémoire des morts au sein d'une famille. Bien qu'étant le leader des services de renseignement du Seireitei, Soi Fon ignorait que Yamamoto avait eu de la famille. Les sourcils froncés, elle se déplaça imperceptiblement sur la droite et eut le temps de voir les photos d'une femme d'âge mûr et celle d'un jeune homme posées sur l'autel avant que Yamamoto n'en referme le rideau. La stupéfaction gagna la shinigami quand elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme en photo n'était autre que Hikifune Hiroki, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, tué pendant l'assaut raté contre Las Noches quelques jours plus tôt. La seule pensée de cette journée maudite suffit d'ailleurs à réveiller les douleurs lancinantes qu'elle ressentait encore dans tous le corps suite à sa rencontre avec ce satané hollow.

- Capitaine Fon, commença Yamamoto détournant la shinigami des questions qui commençaient à tourner dans sa tête. Merci d'être venue.  
La femme capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

- Comme vous le devinez, la mission que j'ai à vous confier est un secret absolu et doit le rester. Les seules personnes au courant de ce que j'ai à vous dire sont Sasakibe, à qui je fais toute confiance, vous et moi. Il est de toute première importance que personne au Seireitei, pas même vos collègues capitaines, n'apprenne ce que vous allez faire pour moi.  
Là, quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Soi Fon. Yamamoto avait dit "pour lui" et non pour le roi, pour le Seireitei ou pour les shinigami. Les sourcils à nouveaux froncés, elle écouta la suite avec une attention accrue.

- Comme vous le savez un jeune homme à qui je tenais comme à un fils a trouvé la mort, il y a quelques jours, lors de l'assaut contre Las Noches.  
Soi Fon se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Son assassin doit être puni.

- Assassin? Il n'a donc pas été tué en combat?  
Pour toute réponse, Yamamoto se contenta de désigner de la tête l'une des petites tables encadrant le kami-dana. Soi Fon vit une feuille posée près de la lampe et, considérant que c'était une invitation, elle fit quelques pas dans cette direction. Ne recevant pas de contre-ordre de la part de son supérieur, la shinigami prit la feuille et commença à lire ce qu'elle contentait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus bel et un air de profonde aversion se peignit sur son visage.

- Comme vous le voyez, j'ai demandé une enquête complète sur la mort de ce jeune homme. Le capitaine Unohana a ainsi pu examiner le corps. Elle est catégorique, le reiatsu dans la blessure était celui de Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Je lis ici que le zanpakutô de Hikifune était toujours dans son fourreau?  
Yamamoto confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Ce traître n'a pas laissé le temps à Hiroki-kun de dégainer son arme, il l'a abattu comme un chien, sans le laisser se défendre.  
Soi Fon commençait à voir ou cette conversation menait.

- Vous voulez que je tue Kurosaki?  
A sa surprise, Yamamoto nia d'un signe de tête.

- Non capitaine Fon, il est hors de notre portée avec ce bouclier protégeant leur forteresse et ces maudits archanges autour de lui.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans ce cas?  
Yamamoto prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit un oeil pour fixer la femme debout devant lui.

- Il existe bien des manière de se venger, capitaine et toutes n'impliquent pas la mort. Je veux que Kurosaki ressente la douleur de perdre ceux qui lui sont chers, qu'il se maudisse d'être la cause de leur disparition, qu'il regrette d'avoir assassiné mon fils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Soi Fon était trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle entendait pour relever l'allusion à un fils. Du reste, le fait que Yamamoto appelle cet Hikifune de cette manière ne prouvait pas qu'il était son père. N'appelait-il pas Kyôraku et Ukitake, ses fils, eux aussi? Cette pensée au capitaine de la treizième division actuellement en prison suffit à renforcer la détermination de Soi Fon. Elle ne décevrait pas Yamamoto comme Ukitake l'avait déçu.

- Capitaine Fon, je veux que vous vous rendiez secrètement sur Terre et que vous fassiez disparaître Isshin Kurosaki et ses filles de la surface des mondes.  
Si la demande surprit la shinigami, elle n'en montra rien.

- Ne parlez pas de cette mission, ne laissez personne savoir ce que vous allez faire. Je veux que quand les autres découvrent la mort des Kurosaki, il soit trop tard pour toutes tentatives de sauvetage et pour toutes protestations.

- Très bien.

- Choisissez plusieurs de vos hommes en qui vous avez toute confiance et partez sur le champ, je veux que demain à l'aube Isshin Kurosaki ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Comptez sur moi.  
La shinigami reposa le rapport de Unohana sur la table, s'inclina devant Yamamoto et quitta la pièce. Resté seul, le vieil homme revint vers le kami-dana et en ouvrit à nouveau le rideau. Il caressa d'un doigt noueux le visage souriant de Hikifune sur sa photo.

- Ta mort ne restera pas impunie, Hiroki-kun. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir reposer en paix.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- Héééhooooo! Hirako-kun!  
Le blond se retourna pour voir Gabriella lui faire un grand signe de la main en accourant vers lui. Il consulta rapidement sa montre tandis que l'arrancar déguisée en humaine arrivait près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas en retard, protesta-t-elle.  
Juste cinq minutes en fait, ce qui était bien moins que ce à quoi certains de ses compagnons avaient habitué le vizard.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es presque à l'heure.

- Méchant! Protesta la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite claque sur le bras.  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ce vieil Isshin n'a pas fait trop de difficulté? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est calme en ce moment. L'épidémie de grippe est presque finie et la clinique n'est plus aussi fréquentée que ces dernières semaines.

- Ca tombe bien.  
Hirako tira une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla les portières de sa voiture avant d'ouvrir celle qui se trouvait du coté passager pour permettre à Gabriella de monter dans le véhicule. Il fit ensuite le tour de la voiture pour prendre le volant. Il démarra rapidement et se glissa dans la circulation dense du centre ville. Gabriella regardait le paysage urbain défiler autour d'eux en essayant de deviner où ils allaient. Elle n'était plus aussi mal à l'aise en voiture qu'elle l'était au début et avait cessé de s'agripper à sa ceinture de sécurité dès que le véhicule prenait un peu de vitesse.

Slalomant entre les autres voitures, ils s'éloignèrent du centre-ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'il laissaient derrière eux les hauts immeubles et les larges rues bondées, les passants se faisaient plus rares sur les trottoirs qui se couvraient d'un voile immaculé de plus en plus épais. Les badauds se hâtaient le long des rues, marchant dans la neige à petit pas pressés, essayant de rester debout. Le ciel au dessus d'eux était d'un blanc menaçant, signe qu'il allait neiger à nouveau. De gros flocons cotonneux tombaient en rangs serrés depuis quatre jours sur toute la région de Karakura.

Pour Gabriella qui n'avait jamais vu de neige de sa vie, ce fut une découverte à la fois exaltante et surprenante. Elle avait même passé une nuit entière assise dans un fauteuil devant la baie vitrée de son appartement pour regarder les flocons tomber du ciel. Quand le soleil s'était levé les rues blanches de la ville lui avait rappelé les sables immaculés du Hueco Mundo. Toute excitée, elle s'était ruée au dehors sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussures pour découvrir cette nouveauté qui lui rappelait son monde natal. Ce fut une surprise teintée de déception lorsqu'elle sentit un froid humide mordre ses orteils. Un peu déconcertée, elle fit quelques pas, mais ne retrouva pas la sensation familière du sable abrasif sous ses pieds, bien que le crissement produit par chacun de ses pas rappelait celui que faisait le sable quand on marchait parmi les dunes.

La voiture laissa derrière elle la grande artère qui reliait le centre ville au périphérique qui faisait le tour de la ville et s'engagea sur une voie secondaire. Dans l'habitacle agréablement chauffé, Gabriella, de plus en plus intriguée cherchait à arracher à son chauffeur des indices sur leur destination mais le blond s'évertuait à lui répondre par énigme ce qui amusait l'arrancar autant que ça l'agaçait. Quand ils franchirent le grand pont de Kasazaki qui enjambait les voies ferroviaires rejoignant la Garde de Karakura-Honchô non loin de là, Gabriella commença à se poser des questions. Elle n'avait encore jamais quitté la ville et s'inquiétait de trop s'éloigner de la clinique et des Kurosaki. Même si elle profitait de son séjour dans le monde des vivants pou s'amuser, elle n'en oubliait pas sa mission pour autant. Une partie de son esprit était toujours à l'affût, surveillant sans relâche la famille de Ichigo.

Toutefois son inquiétude s'avéra infondée quand la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking bondé bordant le Parc Tsubakidai, l'un des grands espaces verts de la ville. Hirako ne tarda pas à trouver une place libre et y glissa sa voiture juste sous le nez de la mère de famille qui tentait d'y garer son monospace. Celle-ci s'agita furieusement derrière son volant, râlant et insultant visiblement le blond qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui répondre par un pied de nez. Tandis que la bonne femme continuait à vitupérer, le blond coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture pour se précipiter du coté de Gabriella avant qu'elle ai pu bouger. Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à s'extirper du véhicule. Tandis qu'il verrouillait ses portières, la mère de famille, qui ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner la partie, baissa sa vitre.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur. Vous être très galant.  
Le blond se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire moqueur:

- Les parkings, c'est comme les compétitions, ma petite dame, le premier arrivé l'emporte.

- Mais moi j'ai cinq enfants qui m'accompagnent, continua la femme dans une vaine tentative pour faire plier le vizard et l'inciter à libérer la place.  
Ca fit rire le blond.

- Et nous, on en a un en préparation!  
Sur ses mots, il posa une main sur le ventre de Gabriella qui piqua un fard impressionnant. Abasourdie, la mère de famille ne trouva rien à répliquer et Hirako en profita pour entraîner Gabriella loin de là.

- Mais ... Mais ... Je ne suis pas enceinte, protesta l'arrancar, tout aussi abasourdie que la femme dans sa voiture. Comment je pourrais l'être, on a jamais ...  
Elle s'interrompit, rougissant de plus bel.

- Je sais, fit le blond avec un sourire visiblement amusé. Mais elle ne le sais pas!  
Avec un geste négligeant par dessus son épaule, il désigna la voiture de la mère qui s'éloignait à vitesse réduite.

- Bah! Oublions la, si on commence à faire attention aux râleur on a pas fini de se laisser gâcher la vie, tu ne crois pas.

- Certainement, répondit Gabriella, occupée à reprendre une couleur normale.  
Ils quittèrent le parking pour s'engager sur une allée bordée par de hauts arbres dont les branchages dénudés formaient comme une voûte au dessus d'eux. Entre leurs troncs serrés, ils pouvaient voir les étendues enneigées du parc sur lesquelles de nombreux enfants s'affairaient à façonner des bonshommes de neige.

- Première étape de la journée, annonça Hirako avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver une idée lumineuse.  
Il désigna un écriteau qui annonçait pour le jour même un concours de sculpture sur glace pour adultes et de bonhomme de neige pour les enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda le blond en revenant vers Gabriella et en la prenant par la taille. Tu veux voir ça?

- Et comment!  
L'arrancar n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de choses auparavant. Elle en était toute excitée et courut presque dans la grande allée de chaque coté de laquelle s'élevaient les fameuses statues de glace. Dans sa précipitation, elle glissa sur une plaque de givre et faillit tomber. Des bras solides la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne perde complètement l'équilibre et l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds.

- Merci, Hirako-kun.

- C'était un plaisir, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin.  
Tout à son excitation, Gabriella n'y fit pas attention et repartit en direction des première sculptures en trottinant avec entrain. Hirako marchait derrière elle, les mains dans les poches, souriant de la voir aussi joyeuse.

Ils passèrent près de trois heures à admirer les différentes sculptures qui s'offraient à la vue des visiteurs. Les allées du parc étaient bondées de badauds venus voir l'exposition et assister à la remise des prix. En marge de l'exposition, les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous, roulant d'énormes boules pour former leur bonhomme de neige et courraient dans tous les sens en riant, ramassant branches mortes et cailloux afin d'orner leur création. Voyant Gabriella trépigner en regardant les enfants se rouler dans la neige, Hirako cru bien qu'elle allait les rejoindre, elle aussi. Elle n'en fit rien cependant, et accepta de le suivre pour achever la visite de l'exposition. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas pour assister à la remise des prix qui ne devait avoir lieux qu'en fin d'après midi. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout vu, et tout commenté, ils retournèrent en direction de la voiture.

- C'était super, commenta Gabriella avec enthousiasme quand Hirako s'assit près d'elle dans le véhicule.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, répondit-il en mettant le contact et en réglant le chauffage.

- Ou on va, maintenant?

- Dans un endroit parfait pour se réchauffer.  
Avec ça, il dégagea la voiture de sa place de parking et s'engagea dans la circulation de la rue contournant le parc.

Ils retournèrent vers le centre ville, laissant derrière eux les étendues enneigées du Parc Tsubakidai. Peu à peu la neige commença à disparaître dans les rues préalablement salées et damées par les services de la ville. Gabriella regretta un peu de ne plus voir le manteau blanc qui crissait sous ses pas comme le sable du Hueco Mundo mais le vent vif et froid qui soufflait sur le parc ne lui manqua pas quand elle descendit de voiture dans les environs de l'un des plus grands centre commercial de la ville. Hirako la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers une boutique qui arborait une grande enseigne en fer forgé qui faisait un peu archaïque dans ce paysage urbain de béton, de verre et de néons clignotants. Une masse de badauds allait et venait sur les trottoirs, comme une marré humaine colorée. De la musique moderne provenant de certains magasins voisins agressaient les oreilles tout comme les vitrines et les néons flamboyants agressaient les yeux. Ils étaient bien loin du calme paisible du parc qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Comme auparavant, Hirako ouvrit la porte devant Gabriella et entra après elle. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent alors dans un salon de thé étrangement zen pour un quartier comme celui-ci. Une serveuse habillée en servante, avec la robes noire à dentelle et le tablier blanc, vint les accueillir. Elle les installa à une table et leur apporta la carte avant de repartir à ses occupations.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cet endroit, révéla Hirako en ouvrant la carte. Il parait que c'est très bien.

- En tout cas, leur liste de pâtisseries est impressionnante, répondit Gabriella, le nez plongé dans la carte, elle aussi.  
Ca fit rire le blond.

La serveuse ne tarda pas à revenir et ils passèrent commande. Tandis qu'ils attendaient, ils discutèrent tranquillement de chose et d'autres. Gabriella s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle devait redoubler d'attention en présence du blond, car elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle devait faire attention à ses réactions et à ce qu'elle disait. Hirako avait déjà eut l'air bien étonné et un peu suspicieux quand elle avait laissé échappé, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de neige de sa vie.

A son soulagement, elle n'eut pas à faire attention plus longtemps car l'attention du blond fut rapidement attirée par un couple d'adolescents, installé à quelques tables d'eux, dont le garçon ne lâchait pas Gabriella des yeux. Fâché, et vaguement jaloux, il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de faire remarquer sa présence auprès du boutonneux qui se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie en rougissant. La serveuse revint à ce moment avec leur commande et Gabriella souhaita presque qu'elle les ai oublié. Hirako passa en effet le quart d'heure suivant à bombarder le gamin avec les grains de raisins sec qui décorait la pâtisserie qu'il avait commandé. Il ne cessa son manège que quand les adolescents optèrent pour un repli stratégique et quittèrent le salon de thé.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, soupira-t-elle.

- Peut-être, répondit le blond avec un sourire moqueur, mais moi je n'ai pas de chantilly sur le bout du nez.  
Gabriella poussa une exclamation d'indignation et s'empressa d'essuyer son nez avec sa serviette, provoquant le rire du vizard. Pour le punir, elle lui donna un petit coup de sa serviette sur l'épaule et faillit renverser son thé à la bergamote.

Réchauffés et rassasiés, ils quittèrent le salon de thé environ une heure plus tard mais ne regagnèrent pas la voiture. A la place, Hirako passa un bras autour de la taille de Gabriella et l'entraîna vers l'entrée du centre commercial voisin, gueule béante qui semblait avaler les passant comme un monstre géant. Bien que dans le monde des vivants depuis presque deux mois, l'arrancar n'avait jamais passé de temps à faire les magasins. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, les magasin de la ville renfermaient toujours des tas de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle était touours ravie de découvrir. Elle n'en avait cependant pas vraiment le temps, occupée qu'elle était à aider à la clinique et à veiller de loin sur les Kurosaki. Les seuls magasins qu'elle avait fréquenté jusque là était le konbini au coin de sa rue, la boutique de jeux vidéos proche de la clinique où elle était devenu une bonne cliente, et le magasin de vêtements situés de l'autre coté de sa rue ... Sans oublier la pâtisserie européenne sur le chemin de la clinique où elle faisait un arrêt tout les matins.

Le centre commercial lui fit aussitôt penser à Las Noches, la blancheur des murs en moins. Autour d'eux le bâtiment ressemblait à un immense tube circulaire autour duquel s'amassaient des dizaines de vitrines touts plus attirantes les unes que les autres, sur au moins cinq étages. Des escaliers roulants et des ascenseurs de verre reliaient les différents étages entre eux et, haut au dessus de leur tête, Gabriella put voir le ciel blanc et menaçant par la verrière qui servait de puits de lumière à l'immeuble. De la musique raisonnait mais pas assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant et le bourdonnement des conversations.

- Je viens souvent ici, confia Hirako en passant à coté de Gabriella, les mains dans ses poches. Ils ont de formidables boutiques vintage. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?

- Les jeux vidéos, répondit l'arrancar sans réfléchir.  
Hirako haussa un sourcil blond. Un instant, tous les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire, l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- T'es pas banale comme fille, fit finalement le vizard en éclatant de rire.  
Gabriella se contenta de répondre d'un sourire contrit.

Se laissant guider par la curiosité naturelle de l'arrancar, ils commencèrent à aller de boutiques en boutique comme des abeilles butinant de fleur en fleur. Bien que peu intéressée par la mode, Gabriella consentit à accompagner le blond dans différentes boutiques de vêtements où il parvint à lui faire essayer divers robes, pantalons, t-shirt et pulls. Lui même se prêta à plusieurs séances d'essayage, enfilant les vêtements que l'arrancar s'amusait à dénicher pour lui. Force était de constater que les goûts de la jeune fille en matière de mode différaient catégoriquement des siens. Se regardant dans l'un des grand miroir du magasin dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il haussa les sourcils en voyant son reflet. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent trop vite grandi dans des fringues qu'il aurait aussi bien pu emprunter à Ichigo. La pensée soudaine du rouquin disparu lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ai le temps de se forcer à penser à autre chose et sa bonne humeur retomba comme un soufflé raté.

Essayant de garder un sourire de façade, il entraîna Gabriella hors de la boutique et la suivit d'un pas lourd quand elle se précipita sur la vitrine voisine exposant divers bijoux aussi attirants que coûteux. Elle n'entra cependant pas dans la bijouterie et continua sa visite des lieux. Ils firent le tour du rez-de chassée avant de prendre l'ascenseur vers le premier étage. Là, ils continuèrent leur visite des boutiques et, bientôt, la bonne humeur communicative de Gabriella parvint à faire oublier à Hirako sa soudaine morosité. Elle parvint même à le faire sourire quand elle l'entraîna dans une confiserie et commença à piocher des bonbons dans les bocaux sous les yeux exorbités de la propriétaire.

- Ca suffit comme ça, intervint le vizard avec un sourire. J'ai réservé une table dans un bon petit restaurant du coin, mais ça ne sert à rien si tu te gaves de bonbons.  
Il paya les bonbons englouti par l'arrancar puis ils quittèrent le magasin. Gabriella s'empressa alors d'entrer chez un opticien tout proche. Pendant de longue minutes ils s'amusèrent à essayer toutes les montures de lunettes qu'ils trouvèrent, jusqu'à ce que Gabriella amène à Hirako une paire monture d'écaille aux verre rectangulaire qui lui apparut affreusement familière. Agacé, il se hâta de remettre la monture à sa place et de sortir de la boutique entraînant derrière lui une Gabriella trop surprise pour protester.

Au troisième étage, ils tombèrent sur une salle d'arcade dans laquelle Gabriella s'empressa de s'engouffrer. Elle acheta quelques jetons à la caisse et sauta sur premier jeu libre. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils jouèrent à divers jeu, vidéos ou non. Gabriella gagna un ours en peluche, une lampe de poche, un assortiment de porte-clés et une poupée de chiffon, tandis que Hirako amassa plusieurs paquets de biscuits et assez de cigarettes pour ouvrir un débit de tabac.

- Dommage que je ne fume pas, commenta-t-il en sortant, jetant un coup d'oeil au sachet contenant ses gains. Eh Mais ... Il manque un paquet de Pocky! (1)  
Il se retourna à temps pour voir Gabriella engloutir le dernier bâtonnet et lui adresser le sourire le plus innocent dont elle était capable avec les lèvres pleines de chocolat.

- Tu ne vas plus manger, râla le blond sans arriver à réprimer un sourire.

- Mais si, tu vas voir.  
Quand ils quittèrent le centre commercial, ils se rendirent compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'il neigeait à nouveau. Ils regagnèrent la voiture. Hirako rangea leurs acquisitions dans le coffre et ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule.

- Le restaurant n'est pas très loin.  
Ils ne roulèrent effectivement qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. En descendant, Gabriella reconnu le restaurant italien où ils avaient dîner la dernière fois. Elle en fut enchantée et sautilla vers la porte que Hirako ouvrit devant elle.

L'endroit était toujours aussi sympathique et la cuisine délicieuse. Gabriella commanda entrée, plat et dessert, comme si elle n'avait pas passé la journée à grignoter. Le blond fut stupéfait de la voir tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière miette. Ca le fit rire.

- On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi.  
Il prit sa serviette et tendit le bras au dessus de la table pour essuyer la chantilly que l'arrancar avait sur le nez.

- C'est la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Pour toute réponse, Gabriella se contenta de lui tirer la langue et il éclata de rire.

Quand ils furent sortis du restaurant, Gabriella fit mine de regagner la voiture, mais Hirako la prit par la taille pour l'en empêcher. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur et il lui adressa l'un de ses sourire tout en dents.

- La soiré n'est pas finie, déclara-t-il. Je veux te montrer mon endroit préféré dans cette ville.  
Curieuse, l'arrancar le suivit sans poser de question.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment sur les trottoirs qu'une foule hétéroclite continuait à arpenter comme s'il n'était pas déjà près de onze heures du soir. Ils s'engagèrent dans une petite rue qui ne payait pas de mine puis Hirako entraîna Gabriella dans un escalier qu'elle n'avait même pas vu dans l'obscurité. Il semblait mener vers une cave. L'arrancar fut très surprise d'entendre de la musique lui parvenir en sourdine derrière une porte banale qui ne portait qu'une petite plaque de cuivre sur laquelle était inscrit:

_"Le Piano Bleu,  
Club de Jazz."_

Gabriella ignorait ce qu'était le jazz mais elle ne posa pas de question, préférant ne pas attirer la suspicion de son cavalier. Hirako poussa la porte et la fit entrer dans une petite salle enfumée au fond de laquelle quelques musiciens jouaient un morceau entraînant. De petite tables rondes entouraient cette scène improvisée. Sur leur droite un bar éclairé de néons bleus accueillait quelques clients qui semblaient plus concentré sur leur verre que sur la musique.

- Oh, bonsoir, Hirako-san, fit une petite femme qui attendait derrière un comptoir tenant lieu de vestiaire. Votre table habituelle est prête. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
Elle prit obligeamment leurs manteau et les accrocha sur deux des cintres qui s'étalaient derrière elle avant de les emmener à une table placée près de la scène. Elle retira la plaque qui indiquait que la table était réservée puis prit leur commande avant de se diriger vers le bar.

- Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, fit Hirako à mi-voix en se penchant vers Gabriella, mais c'est le meilleur club de jazz de la ville.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de musique, fit simplement Gabriella.  
D'ailleurs, le genre de musique en question, semblait à son goût.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment à écouter la musique tout en sirotant leurs boissons et en grignotant les amuse gueule qu'on leur avait servit. Hirako avait l'air de connaître le personnel de la boite ce qui leur permit d'avoir droit à un second verre gratuit pour chacun ainsi qu'à un morceau de leur choix joué par les musiciens présents sur scène. Comme Gabriella ne connaissait rien au jazz, elle laissa au blond le soin de choisir le morceau.

Ils était bien plus de minuit quand ils quittèrent la boite de jazz pour regagner la voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux ravis de leur journée. Ils discutèrent joyeusement tout en marchant sur les trottoirs plus vides que lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant. Arrivés devant la voiture, Hirako ouvrit la portière pour permettre à Gabriella de monter dans le véhicule. Il la ramena ensuite devant son immeuble.

- Merci, c'était vraiment un super journée, fit-elle une fois qu'elle fut descendu de voiture.  
Hirako claqua la portière et se tourna vers elle.

- Oh, alors tu ne refuseras pas si je te propose de remettre ça?

- Hein? Bien sûr que non.  
Le sourire en dents du blond refit surface:

- Samedi prochain?

- Et comment!

- Quatorze heures?

- D'accord!  
Le blond s'approcha d'elle, la dépassant d'une tête, et baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Tu sais, on peut dire que j'ai vraiment eu une année de merde, commença-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Une vengeance que j'attendais depuis longtemps m'est passé sous le nez, j'ai été humilié par un type que je déteste mais le pire que tout, j'ai perdu un excellent ami sans oser bouger pour l'aider.  
Gabriella lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Mais j'ai un peu de chance dans tout ça, continuait le blond sans se soucier que ses propos puissent paraître énigmatiques pour qui ne savait pas qui il était. Grâce à toi, j'arrive à oublier tout ça au moins pour quelques heures.  
Il posa les mains sur les hanche de la jeune fille.

- Merci, Aiko-chan. (2)  
Il se pencha vers elle et avant que Gabriella ait put comprendre ce qui se passait, les lèvres du blond se pressèrent contre les siennes en un chaste baiser. Complètement abasourdie, elle se laissa faire. Après un instant, Hirako se redressa, la couvant toujours du regard.

- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, susurra-t-il.

- Moi aussi.  
Il lui adressa un sourire, se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, puis retourna vers sa voiture. Gabriella, encore sous le choc, regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue sombre. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle rentra dans l'immeuble en repensant à la soiré et aux baisers. Jusque là, elle s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis du blond, puisqu'elle lui mentait sur son identité. Elle avait réussi à se persuader que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le monde des vivants, il ne se souviendrait plus d'elle et donc ne souffrirait pas de son départ. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus la même chose. Après tout, si lui l'oubliait, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Son coeur lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ça.

Une fois dans l'appartement que Aizen lui prêtait le temps de son séjour dans le monde des vivants, Gabriella abandonna son manteau, son écharpe et son sac sur un fauteuil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dans un état second, elle mit l'eau en route sous la douche et se déshabilla. Elle prit une longue douche qui ne la délassa pas le moins du monde. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle n'avait pas réussit à se défaire de ses préoccupations. Elle enfila une robe de chambre en éponge et se rendit dans sa chambre. Posée sur sa table de chevet, sa PSP avait fini de se recharger mais elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Elle fouilla dans un placard afin de trouver un pyjama propre mais avant qu'elle ai pu mettre la main sur celui qu'elle voulait trouver, quelque chose l'arrêta net. Surgis de nulle part, une quinzaine de reiatsu venait d'apparaître brusquement au dessus de la clinique Kurosaki.

- Shinigami!  
Habituellement, quand ils venaient surveiller le médecin et sa famille, les shinigami se faisaient le plus discrets possible. Cette fois, cependant, on aurait dit qu'il venait faire l'étalage de leur puissance juste sous le nez des Kurosaki. Alarmée, l'arrancar se rua hors de son gigai, le laissant tomber sur le lit comme un corps sans vie, et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quand Sosuke ouvrit la porte, lassé d'attendre qu'on vienne lui répondre, il fut accueillit par un vacarme assourdissant. Figé sur le pas de la porte, il compris au moins pourquoi Ichigo ne l'avait pas entendu frapper. Le rouquin, vêtu uniquement de son hakama, se trémoussait au milieu du salon, sautant sur place en tenant un petit vase devant ses lèvres, comme si c'était un micro. Un instant Sosuke, un sourcil haussé, le regarda se dandiner en rythme avec ce son affreux que le jeune homme osait appeler musique. Le rouquin ne l'avait visiblement ni vu, ni entendu. Après quelques instants de ce spectacle qui laissait Aizen dubitatif sur la santé mentale de son jeune allié, Ichigo se retourna dans un envol de hakama, levant un bras au dessus de sa tête, imitant visiblement la chorégraphie du chanteur de cette ... "chanson". Sosuke avait décidément du mal à qualifié ce bruit de musique. Au moment où il baissait le bras en un geste théâtral, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et vit enfin son visiteur.

- Whaaaaaaaaaa! S'écria-t-il en reculant, surpris.  
Ce faisant, il se prit les pieds dans un pli du tapis que sa danse forcenée avait créé et s'affala sur les fesses. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres d'Aizen. Ichigo se redressa comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille et tendit la main pour couper la musique.

- Sosuke, s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.  
Aizen savoura le silence revenu.

- Je vois ça.  
Le rouquin reposa le vase sur le premier meuble venu.

- Tu ne devrais pas cacher ton reiatsu comme ça, je t'ai même pas sentit entrer.

- J'ai frappé à la porte, plusieurs fois, mais la ... "musique" ... t'a visiblement empêché de m'entendre.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre ce disque sur une platine de cette qualité. Mon vieux lecteur de CD portable est loin d'avoir un aussi bon son.  
Sosuke soupira brièvement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de nous faire tomber toute la tour sur la tête.  
Ichigo se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel reposait le reste de son uniforme. Sosuke le regarda se rhabiller en admirant silencieusement ses muscles rouler avec souplesse sous sa peau pâle. Il fut presque déçu quand le rouquin enfila la veste de son uniforme, lui cachant son torse et son dos élégamment musclés.

- Eh, Sosuke, tu aimes la musique? Demanda le rouquin de but en blanc.

- Pas ce genre là en tout cas.  
Ichigo eut un rire amusé et lança un regard taquin vers le brun.

- Quel genre de musique tu écoutes?

- Des musiques calmes qui favorisent la réflexion et la méditation.  
Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

- Rien de plus rythmé?

- J'ai été dégoûté de la musique provenant du monde des vivants, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
Rien n'aurait pu surprendre d'avantage le jeune homme.

- Par quoi?

- Par qui, tu devrais plutôt demander. Ton cher ami Hirako. Il était mon supérieur à une époque. Je partageais son bureau, comme tous les vice-capitaines. Il mettait en boucle cette musique horrible qu'il appelait jazz. Et je devais supporter ça à longueur de journée. Je jure que si je n'avais pas eu une image à préserver j'aurais volontiers fait passer son stupide gramophone par la fenêtre du bureau.  
Ichigo resta muet un instant, la mine sombre comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait les vizard devant lui. Sosuke s'en rendit compte et regretta d'avoir répondu à sa question.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, au fait? Demanda le rouquin après un instant de silence.

- Je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais. J'allais faire un petit tour à la salle commune, tu m'accompagne?

- OK!  
Ichigo enfila son haori et tous deux quittèrent l'appartement, laissant à Ramiro, le serviteur arrancar du rouquin, le soin redresser les meubles et remettre le tapis à plat.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Ouverte depuis quelques jours, elle attirait plus de monde que ce que Aizen avait d'abord pensé possible. Les règles étaient strictes, afin d'éviter toute bagarre et toute destruction, mais ça ne semblait pas empêcher les arrancar de s'y rendre. Parmi les piliers qui y passait tout leur temps libre, on pouvait notamment trouver Rafaelo ainsi que Sol, qui passait son temps à défier au bras de fer quiconque passait à sa portée.

Quand ils entrèrent, Ichigo et Sosuke furent accueillit par un immense éclat de rire suivit de quelques expressions moqueuses. Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour repérer Gin et Urielle, assis à la meilleure table, en compagnie de Kira et Hinamori. Bien que momentanément privés de leur zanpakutô, les deux nouveaux venus étaient libres de se promener comme ils voulaient dans la forteresse. Ils avaient l'air plus à l'aise que le premier jour, quand ils avait été présenté aux archanges et espada en tant qu'invités à ne pas toucher sous peine de douloureuses représailles. Après avoir échangé un regard, Ichigo et Sosuke s'approchèrent de la table et purent entendre Gin s'écrier tandis que les autres continuaient à rire:

- Si, si, je vous jure! Et à ce moment là, Zaraki est arrivé comme un bulldozer et a tout renversé sur son passage.  
Les rires de la tablée redoublèrent.

- Pauvre Ukitake, commenta Hinamori en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son nouvel uniforme. Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire comme tout le monde.

- On peut se joindre à vous?

- Oh, Sosuke, Ichigo, accueillit Gin avec un sourire. On attendait que vous.  
Les nouveaux venus prirent place autour de la table. Ichigo ressentit un sentiment de victoire quand il vit Sosuke négliger sciemment la place que Hinamori lui désignait à coté d'elle pour s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la table entre Urielle et lui. Sans vraiment détester la jeune shinigami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle.

- Vous avez l'air bien joyeux, remarqua Sosuke en faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
Sa remarque s'adressait surtout à Gin dont le comportement n'était plus le même. En effet tout le monde à Las Noches avait pu remarquer que le renard était plus enjoué et d'humeur plus agréable qu'avant. Le fait de tuer Hisagi de ses mains avait achevé de le libérer d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis trop longtemps. Il revivait enfin. Plus la plus grande joie de Urielle qui semblait rayonner assise à coté de lui. Sosuke était content que son allié de longue date ait enfin pu se libérer de ses démons. Si quelqu'un avait droit d'être heureux, c'était bien Gin.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Gin avec un grand sourire qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer jusque là. Je partage de vieux souvenirs avec Kira-kun et Hinamori-chan. Du temps où ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants.  
Hinamori s'essuyait toujours les yeux de sa manche.

- Quand même, je n'aurai jamais cru ça du capi ... de Ukitake.

- Zaraki n'a jamais été un modèle de douceur, mais quand même, fit Kira avec quelque chose qu'on lui avait rarement vu sur le visage: un vrai sourire.  
Un petit rire moqueur passa sur la tablé au souvenir de ce que Gin venait de raconter.

- Certain shinigami ne sont pas des modèle d'obéissance ni de sérieux, remarqua Urielle d'une voix calme.

- Et encore, tu n'as jamais dû travailler avec le pire d'entre eux, soupira Sosuke.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai travaillé des décennies sous les ordre d'un idiot absolu. Un vrai gamin.  
Il laissa passer un instant tandis que tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité.

- C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas devenu un parfait crétin sous son influence.  
Ca fit rire Gin.

- C'est vrai que Hirako était loin d'être le capitaine modèle.  
Sosuke poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme:

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ces derniers temps.  
Gin haussa un sourcil:

- Ne parle pas de malheur, fit-il en frissonnant.  
Il n'avait jamais apprécié le blond.

- C'est qui Hirako? Demanda alors Urielle, curieuse.

- Un grand crétin avec un sourire débile, grogna Ichigo, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Parlons d'autre chose, décida Sosuke devant la mine maussade de Ichigo.  
Gin lança un regard vers le rouquin et constata qu'il valait mieux obéir. Ichigo était blanc comme un linge, sa mâchoire crispée et la petite veine qui battait à sa tempe n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua Sosuke en se tournant vers Gin.

- Ouaip, approuva le renard. Urielle a accepté de vivre avec moi.  
Sosuke haussa les sourcils.

- C'était pas déjà le cas?

- Pas officiellement, répondit Gin avec un sourire.  
Une arrancar s'approcha de leur table avec un air de crainte sur le visage et s'inclina devant Sosuke avant de prendre la commande des deux nouveau arrivant. Quand elle s'en alla en courbant l'échine, Gin lança un sourire moqueur à Sosuke;

- Tu ne devrais pas impressionner ton monde comme ça.  
Le maître de Las Noches haussa simplement les épaules.

- Visiblement certaines choses ne changent pas, commenta-t-il.  
Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

- J'étais justement en train de me rendre compte comme les choses avaient changé depuis quelques temps. Las Noches ne ressemble plus à un tombeau comme c'était le cas avant. Même les arrancar ont moins l'air de sauvages prêts à dévorer le premier venu. Tout le monde semble de meilleur humeur, à commencer par Gin.  
L'intéressé se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- C'est grâce à toi, fit Sosuke en se tournant vers Ichigo.  
Le rouquin le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi? Moi?

- Oui toi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la plupart des changements qui ont eu lieu. Grâce à toi, Urielle a accepté de nous rejoindre, ce qui a déterminé en grande partie l'arrivée de Rafaelo et Gabriella. Grâce à ça, tu as réussi à rendre Gin heureux. Sans parler de moi. Tu as même réussi à me faire oublier des blessures qui me faisaient souffrir depuis très longtemps.  
Ichigo paraissait gêné.

- Je ... Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, balbutia-t-il.  
Il se frotta la nuque de la main tandis que Sosuke lui adressa l'un de ces sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret. Pendant un instant, Hinamori le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, l'air un peu triste, mais quand Kira prit l'une des mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Ayant assisté à l'échange, Gin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de finir sa tasse de thé.

L'arrancar qui faisait office de serveuse revenait vers leur table, portant un plateau chargé de divers boisons quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée sur Szayel. L'espada aux cheveux roses se précipita vers eux, hors d'haleine, et bouscula la serveuse qui renversa son plateau sur Kira. Elle commencer à se répandre en excuse quand l'espada se laissa à moitié choir sur la table.

- Aizen-sama, haleta-t-il. Un appel de Gabriella. Des shinigami s'attaquent à la famille de Kurosaki-sama.  
Sitôt ses mots prononcés, Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte de la salle.

- Ichigo, appela Aizen en se levant.  
Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas. Sosuke se tourna vers Gin et Urielle et tous deux comprirent. En une seconde, ils étaient debout et Urielle ouvrit un Garganta juste devant Ichigo d'un claquement de doigts. Le jeune homme ne ralentit même pas avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Ils fut aussitôt suivit de Sosuke, Gin et Urielle, qui laissèrent derrière eux un Kira et une Hinamori complètement abasourdi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isshin ne se sentait pas tranquille. Depuis quelques heures, il sentait monter en lui une appréhension qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Son instinct de shinigami lui soufflait à l'oreille que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Quelque chose de terrible. Depuis que ses filles étaient parties se coucher, il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre les fenêtres de la maison familiale. Il avait déjà été plusieurs fois vérifier que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée tout en ayant la désagréable impression qu'elle ne serait pas une très grande protection pour sa famille.

Il était un peu plus de deux heure du matin quand il comprit soudain ce qu'il redoutait tant. Juste au dessus de la clinique, au moins une quinzaine de reiatsu claquèrent tous en même temps dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les shinigami avaient enfin décidé de passer à l'action. Ce n'était pas inattendu, même si c'était très inquiétant. Résigné, il quitta son gigai et alla à la encontre de ses visiteurs indésirables. Il su tout de suite que les choses étaient graves. Yamamoto avait pris soin de lui envoyer ses assassins. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était déterminé à les faire disparaître et non à les arrêter. Mais il n'allait certainement pas les laisser faire sans réagir.

- Capitaine Fon, vous semblez surprise, remarqua-t-il en voyant arriver la shinigami.  
Celle-ci avait en effet l'air de quelqu'un qui a reçu un cadeau extrêmement décevant pour son anniversaire. Sans doute comptait-elle le surprendre dans son sommeil pour se faciliter la tâche.

- Kurosaki Isshin, commença-t-elle.  
Mais il l'interrompit.

- Inutile de palabrer, je sais parfaitement ce que vous venez faire ici, à cette heure.  
Sur ses mots, il tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. Les shinigami se dispersèrent autour de lui.

Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes et, un peu rouillé, Isshin céda rapidement devant ses adversaires plus nombreux, mieux entraînés et bien moins loyaux que lui. Tandis qu'il affrontait Soi Fon sur le toit de la clinique, l'un des hommes de la capitaine profita de sa distraction pour lancer vers lui un aiguillon enduit d'une substance destinée à paralyser sa victime. Le projectile atteignit le médecin à la nuque le faisant vaciller. Il sentit rapidement ses forces le quitter tandis que son corps commençait à refuser de lui obéir.

- Bande de lâches, grogna-t-il, un genoux au sol, appuyé sur son zanpakutô.  
Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur les lèvres de Soi Fon quand elle s'élança contre lui. Le coup qu'elle lui asséna projeta Isshin contre le toit de sa maison qu'il traversa comme un boulet de canon, causant d'irréparable dégât à la charpente. Les cris de terreur de Karin et Yuzu retentirent dans la nuit tandis que les débris tombaient dans leur chambre. Réveillées en sursaut, les jumelles se ruèrent hors de leurs lits.

- C'est un tremblement de terre, s'écria Yuzu qui se ruait dans le couloir en se protégeant la tête de ses bras?  
A deux pas de l'escalier, elle tombèrent sur le corps de Isshin.

- Papa! S'écria Karin, alarmé.  
Elle comprit en voyant son kimono que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, mais quelque chose de bien pire.

- Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Cria Yuzu en le secouant.  
Groggy et à moitié paralysé, Isshin grogna et ouvrit un oeil, le front en sang et le visage tuméfié.

- Les filles. Fuyez, cachez vous, vite.

- Mais Papa? Protesta Yuzu qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Où veux-tu qu'elles aillent, Kurosaki? Demanda une voix hargneuse.  
Les fillettes se retournèrent et virent Soi Fon s'approcher par la toiture éventrée.

- Karin? Qui c'est celle là? Glapit Yuzu que le reiatsu de la shinigami commençait à étourdir.  
Karin prit sa soeur dans ses bras pour la protéger et lança un regard de défit vers la shinigami.

- T'es comme Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, c'est ça? Lança-t-elle d'une voix courroucée. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont trahi Ichigo.  
Elle sentit Yuzu sursauter dans ses bras mais garda les yeux fixés sur Soi Fon.

- Et si c'était le cas, que crois tu pouvoir faire contre moi?  
Karin serra les dents défiant la capitaine du regard.

- Petite arrogante! Comme ton frère, incapable de comprendre ou se trouve ta place. Dans le caniveau.  
Elle leva son arme pour frapper, mais à ce moment une vague de reiatsu d'une puissance incroyable fondit sur elle comme la foudre. Elle leva son arme pour parer mais le projectile eut à peine effleurer son arme qu'il lui explosa littéralement à la face, l'envoyant rouler à des mètres de là, son shihakushô en lambeau dégageant des panaches de fumée.

- C'est toi qui a ta place dans le caniveau, shinigami, grogna une voix.  
Soi Fon leva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait la voix pour voir une gamine rousse vêtue d'un kimono blanc la toiser d'un regard haineux.

- Je vais t'y renvoyer.  
Gabriella banda son arc et décocha une flèche de feu vers Soi Fon. La shinigami parvint à esquiver le projectile mais le souffle de l'explosion qu'il provoqua balaya ses hommes.

- Je déteste les sales merdeuses dans ton genre, qui s'attaquent sans sourciller à des enfants sans défense, grogna Gabriella en bandant son arc une nouvelle fois.  
La flèche fusa, Soi Fon l'esquiva. Gabriella en profita pour se précipiter près des jumelles et de leur père. Isshin était toujours au sol, incapable de bouger, mais ses yeux lançait des éclairs qui prouvaient que s'il pouvait bouger, Soi Fon et ses hommes ne seraient plus que des souvenirs à l'heure qu'il était.

- Tout va bien, les filles, assura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. J'ai appelé votre frère, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec les renforts.

- Ichi-nii? Fit Yuzu en clignant des yeux, toujours dépassée par les évènements.

- Aiko-chan? Fit Karin.  
Gabriella lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est Gabriella, en fait. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.  
Elle s'élança par le trou dans le toit et se posta au dessus de la clinique.

- T'es qui, toi? Grogna Soi Fon.

- Je suis la marraine, la bonne fée, répliqua l'arrancar avec un sourire goguenard.  
La capitaine lâcha un véritable mugissement de rage et allait attaquer quand un garganta s'ouvrit soudain devant elle.

- Tiens donc, Aizen et sa clique, cracha-t-elle.  
Sosuke marcha calmement hors de la distortion, tenant fermement Ichigo par son haori pour l'empêcher de jeter sur la shinigami et , peut-être, dans un piège.

- Cette chère Soi Fon, fit le traître avec un sourire moqueur. Toujours dans les mauvais coups à ce que je vois.

- Aizen-sama, s'écria Gabriella en accourant. Vous arrivez à temps.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Gabriella, sourit le brun, toujours sans lâcher sa prise sur l'haori de Ichigo.  
Sans prêter attention à la réunion, Urielle laissa échapper un grognement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qui avons nous là, fit-elle en lançant des regards menaçants dans la direction des hommes de la deuxième division. Les ninja de la dernière fois!  
Elle gardait une dent contre les troupes de l'omnitsukido depuis l'empoisonnement de Gin.

- Ca tombe bien, justement j'ai un compte à régler avec ceux de votre espèce.  
L'arrancar se tourna lentement vers Soi Fon et jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais vers son haori.

- C'est toi la salope qui essaie d'empoisonner les autres, pas vrai?  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Soi Fon sentit une peur glaciale s'emparer d'elle tandis que l'arrancar la regardait avec cet air de prédateur qui la rendait particulièrement impressionnante.

- Elle est à moi, gronda Ichigo en parvenant à se libérer de son haori.  
Il s'élança vers Soi Fon en dégainant son zanpakutô mais Urielle le saisit par la peau du dos et, sans ménagement, le rejeta en arrière, dans les bras de Sosuke qui le maintint fermement contre lui.

- Non, elle est à moi, fit l'arrancar d'une voix glaciale. Je vais lui faire payer l'empoisonnement de Gin à cette pétasse.  
Terriblement surpris par le comportement de l'arrancar, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Ichigo ne pensa même pas à se débattre pour se libérer des bras de Sosuke.

- Va plutôt voir comment se porte ta famille.  
Ichigo se souvint soudain pourquoi ils étaient là et se mit à chercher frénétiquement son père et ses soeurs du regard.

- Je devrais être flatté que deux femmes se battent pour moi, ricana Gin.

- Fermes la, sale traître, grogna Soi Fon.

- Tu lui parle autrement, toi la salope, Gonda Urielle.  
Avant que la shinigami puisse réagir, l'arrancar claqua des doigts et une dizaine d'aiguilles de glace fondirent sur elle. Soi Fon s'esquiva d'un shunpô. Urielle s'élança à sa poursuite.

Laissant l'arrancar à sa vengeance, Sosuke lâcha Ichigo qui se précipita dans les décombres de la maison à la recherche de sa famille. Laissant Gin et Gabriella surveiller leurs arrières, Aizen suivit le rouquin à l'intérieur. Il le trouva agenouillé près du corps inerte de son père. Un instant, le brun cru que l'ancien shinigami était mort, puis il vit ses yeux sombre se tourner vers lui et fut aussitôt rassuré. Ichigo en revanche semblait terriblement inquiet.

- Papa? Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu as.  
Yuzu pleurait dans les bras de sa soeur et même Karin avait l'air terrifiée. Sosuke adressa un sourire rassurant aux fillettes puis il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de Isshin. Lentement, il passa une main au dessus de son corps à la recherche de ce qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix tremblante.  
Il était pâle et Sosuke pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il.  
Il roula le médecin sur le coté et inspecta soigneusement son cou et ses épaules. Il sentait que Isshin avait envie de protester mais ne pouvait pas le faire.

- Voilà, fit-il en montrant à Ichigo une petite trace de piqûre dans le cou de son père. Encore une des merveilleuses armes de l'omnitsukido.

- Du poison? Interrogea Ichigo d'une voix tremblante.

- Du venin plutôt. Ca paralyse la victime et l'empêche de se défendre. Heureusement je connais le moyen de le combattre.  
Il plaça les mains au dessus du dos du médecin et un halo bleuté ne tarda pas à les entourer. Ichigo le regarda faire avec stupéfaction. Comme beaucoup de monde, il ignorait que Sosuke avait des connaissances en kido curatif.

Sosuke officia pendant plusieurs minutes puis le halo entourant ses mains se dissipa. Isshin ne perdit pas de temps, il roula aussitôt sur le coté et se redressa. Un instant, il toisa Aizen avec une certaine méfiance puis il hocha brièvement la tête.

- Merci, bougonna-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

- Papa, s'écria Yuzu en se jetant dans les bras de son père. J'ai eu si peur.  
Karin fit semblant d'être écoeurée par cette scène mais tout le monde put voir le soulagement dans ses yeux.

- Ichigo, fit Isshin en serrant brièvement son fils contre lui.

- Je suis content de te revoir, fit le rouquin.

- Moi aussi, même si j'aurai préféré que les circonstances soient différentes.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil par l'ouverture du toit.

- Ces maudits shinigami.  
A ce moment quelque chose heurta ce qui restait du toit avec assez de force pour provoquer l'écroulement du reste de la charpente. Yuzu poussa un cri de terreur tandis que les poutres s'effondraient autour d'eux. Isshin se jeta sur ses filles pour les protéger de son corps, tandis que Sosuke plaquait Ichigo au sol pour le couvrir. Un déluge de débris, de fragments de poutres, de tuiles bisées et de poussière s'abattit sur eux. Dans le vacarme assourdissant, ils entendirent la voix de Gin crier:

- Urielle!  
Ils se redressèrent lentement, évaluant les dégâts. Le toit n'était plus qu'un tas de gravats autour d'eux, du sang frais s'écoulait sur le visage de Isshin et une poutre avait atteint Sosuke à l'épaule gauche. Son bras pendait mollement le long de son flanc.

- Sosuke, tu es blessé? S'écria Ichigo tandis que les pleurs de Yuzu redoublaient.  
Avant que le maître de Las Noches ait eu le temps de répondre, Urielle s'extirpa d'un tas de décombres, proche d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux en désordre, du sang s'écoulait sur son front et son kimono, habituellement soigneusement paré, était sale et déchiré par endroit. Une marque noire en forme de papillon s'étalait sur son épaule droite, signe que Soi Fon avait réussi à la toucher.

- Rah! Fit-elle en faisant craquer sa nuque.  
Elle épousseta vainement son kimono et fit quelques pas.

- Cette shinigami mord plus fort qu'elle en a l'air.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant Yuzu et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, elle ne vous ennuiera plus.  
La gamine la regarda au travers de ses larmes et renifla une dernière fois avant que ses pleurs ne cessent. Urielle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je m'occupe des méchants.  
Sur ces mots, elle sauta sur le toit tandis que Gabriella achevait les deniers shinigami encore debout à coups de flèches explosives bien placées.

- J'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimé, fit Urielle en essuyant son front ensanglanté d'un revers de main. Mais tu ne m'y prendras pas deux fois.  
Soi Fon se contenta de lui lancer un regard arrogant, persuadée que toucher l'arrancar une seconde fois pour la détruire définitivement n'allait pas être un problème.

- Une fois que je t'aurai vaincu, arrancar, je deviendrai le bras droit du commandant Yamamoto, fit-elle.

- Tu rêves debout, ma pauvre!  
Urielle laissa échapper un long soupire dépité.

- Je ne pensais pas que je devrais m'en servir contre une morveuse telle que toi, mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.  
Elle fourra la main gauche dans la manche droite de son kimono et en tira ce qui ressemblait à une longue écharde de glace.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en exhibant l'objet. C'est mon zanpakutô.  
Soi Fon eut un reniflement dédaigneux en observant l'objet.

- Oh, ne ris pas, fit Urielle avec calme, tu risques d'être surprise. Pour l'instant, il dort, mais quand je l'aurais réveillé, il sera la dernière chose que tu verras dans ta petite existence minable. Pour tout dire, ça m'ennuie de devoir le réveiller, parce qu'une fois que je lui aurait rendu sa forme d'origine, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière et le camoufler dans ma manche. Il est assez encombrant et devoir le traîner partout sous sa forme normale ne m'amuse pas vraiment. J'aurai nettement préféré le garder endormi encore longtemps, mais tout à une fin, n'est-ce pas?  
Soi Fon se contenta de lui envoyer un regard hargneux, un peu désarçonnée par ce que l'arrancar venait de dire.

- Bien, quand il faut y aller.  
Tout se passa alors très vite. Urielle libéra une colossale quantité de reiatsu et le laissa couler vers l'écharde de glace qui explosa littéralement sous la pression. Des particules spirituelles dansèrent un instant autour d'elle avant d'être aspiré au creux de sa main, comme si un aimant les attirait toutes à lui. Une longue hampe se forma puis une pointe. En quelque seconde, Urielle eut entre les mains une lance dont le long fer se composait de trois pointe. Deux d'entre elle, légèrement incurvés sur les coté ne servaient que de décoration, tandis que la pointe principale avait une forme étrange rappelant la lame d'un poignard.

- Je te présente mon zanpakutô, fit Urielle avec un sourire en coin.  
Soi Fon avait littéralement les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

- A nous deux, shinigami, lança Urielle avec un air impitoyable sur le visage.  
Elle pointa la lance sur la shinigami et un froid insupportable se fit aussitôt sentir, figeant le kimono humide de sueur de Soi Fon sur son corps. Chaque inspiration faisait entrer dans ses poumons un air glacial qui semblait la geler de l'intérieur. Ses yeux coulaient et ses larmes se figeait immédiatement sur son visage, des glaçon pendaient de ses cils et même ses cheveux étaient figés par la glace. Elle n'avait jamais sentit un froid si intense de sa vie. Même Hitsugaya était incapable de générer un tel froid. Grelottant de tout ses membres la shinigami lança un regard acéré vers l'arrancar.

- On dirait que quelque chose t'a coupé le sifflet, remarqua Urielle avec un sourire mauvais. Tiens, ce ne serait pas moi, par hasard.

- Sois maudite.  
Dans une courageuse mais vaine tentative, Soi Fon s'élança contre l'arrancar, mais le froid insoutenable qui se dégageait du zanpakutô la paralysait presque. Urielle, visiblement non affectée, ou très habituée, esquiva sans mal d'un pas de coté et porta un coup de lance vers la shinigami. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle luta un instant pour se relever mais retomba aussitôt, son bras droit refusant de lui obéir.

- J'ai oublier de te prévenir, fit Urielle en se posant devant elle. Chaque fois que mon zanpakutô touche un corps, qu'ils soit vivant ou spirituel, il gèle totalement cette partie touchée, la rendant inutilisable par mon adversaire.  
Urielle s'éloigna de quelques pas sous le regard hargneux de la shinigami.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, fit soudain l'arrancar en se retournant. Bien entendu ta vitesse s'en trouve aussi considérablement réduite.  
Elle adressa un sourire à la shinigami qui semblait prête à lui cracher au visage si elle pouvait. Serrant les poings, et les dents, Soi Fon parvint à se remettre debout, son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, raide, froid, mort. Son zanpakutô, couvert d'une gangue de glace était devenu inutilisable.

- Espèce de ...  
Elle fixait Urielle d'un regard assassin qui aurait fait froid dans le dos de n'importe qui. Mais l'arrancar n'était pas n'importe qui, elle se contenta donc de lancer un sourire ouvertement moqueur vers son adversaire.

- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, grogna Soi Fon.  
D'un geste elle détacha son obi et retira son haori et laissa le vent l'emporter. Pendant un instant, elle concentra son reiatsu puis le laissa exploser.

- Shunko!  
Urielle la regarda tandis qu'une aura lumineuse entourait son bras indemne. La shinigami disparut littéralement de sa vie pour réapparaître devant elle. D'un pas sur le coté, elle esquiva le coup que la shinigami. Soi Fon était trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse la toucher de la pointe de sa lance mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner un coup avec la hampe. La shinigami recula.

- On dirait que ton zanpakutô ne gèle pas tout ce qu'il touche, finalement, fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- La pointe si, répliqua Urielle avec le même sourire.  
D'un léger mouvement de la main, elle donna un petit coup du fer de la lance sur le sol. Aussitôt, des pointe de glace surgirent du sol pour foncer droit vers Soi Fon. La shinigami esquiva d'un shunpô juste au moment ou un immense pieux de glace surgissait à son tour du trottoir.

- Espèce de ...

- Tu te répète, interrompit Urielle. D'ailleurs, tu m'ennuies!  
Soi Fon se tenait dans les airs au dessus de l'arrancar qui se retourna vers elle en lançant sa lance vers l'avant afin de la faucher. La capitaine esquiva et s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau quand la lance brilla de nouveau devant ses yeux. Elle recula d'un shunpô. Urielle décrivit un large arc de cercle avec son arme et celle ci dessina un arc dans l'air. La lame ainsi créé fusa vers Soi Fon. La shinigami parvint à esquiver. Elle allait attaquer de nouveau quand une longue pointe de glace flotta soudain devant ses yeux. Elle recula et sentit une autre pointe entre ses omoplates. Se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était cerné par une demi douzaine de pieux de glace. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le piège de l'arrancar se refermait sur elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'arrancar cherchait à la piéger.

- Finalement ça a été facile de t'amener là où je voulais, lança Urielle avec un sourire cruel. Tu n'attaquera plus jamais personne dans le dos, lâche.  
Elle tendit la main vers Soi Fon et referma les doigt comme pour la broyer dans son poing. Les lame de glace en suspension fusèrent sur elle de partout à la fois, sans lui laisser le temps de s'échapper. Le corps inerte de la shinigami, transpercé de toutes part, tomba sur le bitume de la rue en contrebas dans une cascade de sang.

- Bon débarras, fit simplement Urielle en posa la hampe de sa lance sur son épaule.  
Elle revint vers Gin d'un pas sautillant.

- Elle avait bien un zanpakutô, en fin de compte, commenta simplement Sosuke en la regardant approcher.  
Pendant le combat, Ichigo avait aidé son père à faire sortir ses soeurs des ruines de la maison, puis il était retourné dans les décombres chercher Aizen dont le bras gauche était toujours inutilisable.

- C'est fini, fit Urielle en se plantant devant Gin.

- Belle arme, commenta ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur la lance.  
Urielle se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu te sens bien, Sosuke? Demanda Ichigo, anxieux, en aidant le brun à s'asseoir sur le muret devant la clinique.  
La main serrée sur l'épaule, Sosuke luttait pour ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance.

- Ca va, assura-t-il avec un sourire forcé.  
Sans un mot, Isshin se leva et toisa un instant Aizen qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Yuzu avant de s'approcher du traître.

- Merci, fit-il simplement. Sans vous, les shinigami ...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il semblait particulièrement gêné. En évitant soigneusement le regard d'Aizen posé sur lui. Il posa les mains sur l'épaule blessé du brun et la palpa un instant. Sosuke prit une longue inspiration un peu tremblante.

- Retire ta veste, ordonna le médecin les sourcils froncés.

- Voyons, vous vous connaissez à peine, plaisanta Gin qui suivait la scène de loin.  
Sosuke lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de faire ce que Isshin lui demandait. Ichigo ne put retenir un exclamation de stupeur en voyant la large ecchymose qui se formait sur l'épaule et le haut du bras du brun. Isshin ausculta un instant l'épaule blessée avant de saisir le bras de Sosuke au niveau du coude.

- C'est luxé, informa Isshin, je dois la remettre en place.  
Sosuke ne sembla pas perturbé par cette information. Mais il vit Ichigo serrer silencieusement son hakama dans ses poings.

- On serre les dents, conseilla-t-il.  
Sans prévenir il tira vivement le bras vers lui afin de remettre l'articulation en place. Sosuke laissa échapper une plainte de douleur autant que de surprise puis Isshin le lâcha. Pendant un instant, il palpa à nouveau l'épaule blessée.

- C'est bon, déclara-t-il alors. Évite de trop bouger le bras pendant quelques jours.  
Sosuke se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il achevait de remettre sa veste, avec l'aide bienveillante de Ichigo, quand un nouveau reiatsu se fit sentir, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina aussitôt son zanpakutô, comme s'il s'attendait à affronter une armée à lui tout seul. Un sourire indéchiffrable avait prit la place de la grimace de douleur sur le visage de Sosuke et Gin leva les yeux au ciel avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare à une très mauvaise surprise.

- Une vieille connaissance, fit Sosuke en se levant à son tour. Bonsoir, ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, capitaine Hirako.

- Pas assez longtemps à mon goût, Aizen, cracha une voix qui fit sursauter Gabriella.  
Hirako Shinji sauta du toit sur lequel il se tenait.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, fit Sosuke d'un air de défi.  
Hirako abandonna le brun pour poser les yeux sur Ichigo qui le fixait avec une telle haine dans le regard que le blond en sentit un frisson de crainte lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- Ichigo-kun? Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Comment as-tu pu te ranger de son coté?

- Pour survivre, Hirako. C'est quelque chose que tu connais bien il me semble, la survie!  
Il foudroya le blond du regard.

- Après que vous m'ayez tous trahi et abandonné aux mains de ces maudits shinigami, je n'avais pas trente six solutions devant moi pour survivre. J'ai fait la seule chose sensée dans ma situation, je me suis allié à celui qui pouvait me permettre de survivre et de devenir plus fort pour me venger.

- Te venger? ... Que t'a-t-il fait? Le Ichigo que je connaissais n'était pas du genre à songer à la vengeance.  
Un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Le Ichigo que tu connaissais? ... Mais il est mort Hirako, il est mort aux mains des shinigami.  
Le blond semblait anéanti.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je regrette, Ichigo, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu regrettes quoi? Que je me sois échappé pour rejoindre Sosuke, que les shinigami ne m'aient pas tué avant ou de m'avoir trahi?

- De n'avoir pas bougé, d'avoir laissé les autres t'abandonner sans essayer de les faire changer d'avis. Tout est de ma faute.

- Tu te donne plus d'importance que tu n'en as, remarqua Aizen avec sarcasme.  
Hirako lui lança un regard défait mais ne répondit pas. A ce moment, n'y tenant plus, Gabriella s'approcha doucement du blond.

- Hirako-kun? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Concentré sur Ichigo et sur Aizen, Hirako n'avait pas encore remarqué la rouquine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément quand il la remarqua.

- Aiko-chan!

- C'est Gabriella, fit la rouquine d'une voix penaude. Gabriella Angelis, second né des Archanges.  
Le blond la regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- T'es ... T'es un arrancar?  
Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, sans le regarder. Le blond semblait sur le point de tomber littéralement en morceaux tant son ahurissement était grand. Il regardait Gabriella les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts avec l'air d'un poisson tiré hors de son bocal.

- Comme s'est intéressant, fit Aizen en s'approchant, massant son épaule blessée du bout des doigts. Vous vous connaissez?

- Euh, c'est à dire que ... bafouilla la rouquine.  
Sa voix défaillit et elle regarda à ses pieds, l'air gêné. Une légère teinte rouge s'étalant sur ses joues. Hirako semblait être définitivement déconnecté de la réalité. D'un doigt sous le menton, Sosuke referma la bouche du blond, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Le grand Hirako Shinji, tombant tout cuit entre nos mains. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça, Gabriella-chan, mais ce n'est pas un mince exploit.  
D'un geste de la main, il emprisonna le blond dans un lien de kido sans même qu'il réagisse.

- Maintenant la question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de lui, continua Aizen.  
Il se tourna vers Ichigo:

- Veux-tu le tuer maintenant?  
Mais le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Non, s'écria quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gabriella qui eut soudain l'envie folle de s'enfiler dans le premier trou de souris venu.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, sans oser regarder Aizen.  
Perplexe, le brun s'approcha.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Gabriella? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trompeusement douce.  
La rouquine secoua la tête sans dire un mot. Sosuke se tourna vers Ichigo:

- Alors?  
Le jeune vizard n'avait pas quitté l'arrancar des yeux.

- Je ... ne pense pas que le tuer serait la meilleur solution, fit-il lentement.  
Le dos tourné, Sosuke ne remarqua pas le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de Gabriella, mais Ichigo ne le manqua pas. Il n'y répondit cependant pas.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il en voulait à Hirako, c'était certain, mais était-ce suffisant pour le condamner à mort. Après tout le blond l'avait beaucoup aidé à un moment où il était complètement perdu. Il lui avait permis d'échapper aux griffes de son hollow en lui apprenant comment le soumettre. Il l'avait trahi mais Ichigo n'était pas certain que le blond soit responsable de cette décision. Après tout, dans le brouillard qui avait précédé son arrestation, il ne se souvenait que des voix de Muguruma, de Yodomaru et de Rose argumenter en faveur de son abandon aux mains des shinigami. Tandis qu'il pensait à ça, le visage déformé par la peur et l'incompréhension du jeune shinigami qu'il avait accidentellement tué quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il ne voulait pas tué de sang froid. Abattre son adversaire en combat était une chose avec laquelle il pouvait vivre. Mettre à mort volontairement et de sang froid un autre être vivant, ou spirituel, était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire. Même s'il n'était pas lui même le bourreau, c'était sa décision et il ne voulait pas avoir ça sur la conscience en plus du reste.

- Ramenons le à Las Noches, déclara finalement Ichigo. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil mais le rouquin ne rajouta rien.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai moi-même quelques points à mettre au clair avec lui.  
Ichigo se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête.

- Bien, maintenant, rentrons, ordonna le maître de Las Noches. Les shinigami risquent de venir en force si nous restons plus longtemps.

- Et ma famille, s'exclama Ichigo, tiré de sa réflexion.

- Je pensais que c'était évident, Ichigo, ils viennent avec nous.  
Un soulagement sans borne s'empara du jeune homme. Une fois à Las Noches sa famille serait en sécurité et il pourrait les voir quand il voudrait. Il ne se réveillerait plus au milieu de la nuit en proie à l'angoisse en se demandant si son père et ses soeurs allaient bien ou si les shinigami ne les avaient pas attaqué pendant son sommeil.

- C'est hors de question, grogna alors Isshin.  
Sosuke et Ichigo se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ichigo abasourdi.

- Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans un trou infesté de hollow et encore moins avec tes soeurs.

- Donc tu préfère les livrer aux shinigami, intervint Sosuke?  
Isshin se tourna vers lui, l'air interloqué.

- Urielle a tué un capitaine pour vous sauver, tu crois vraiment que les shinigami laisseront passer ça? Ca leur fait une raison de plus pour vous traquer et vous éliminer. Où que vous alliez, ils vous retrouveront. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit sûr dans ce monde.

- Et tu crois que ce sera mieux dans le monde des hollow? Les petites seront des proies faciles pour eux.

- Tant qu'elles resteront à Las Noches, personne ne leur fera de mal, tu as ma parole.  
Isshin regarda un instant le brun avec incertitude.

Il ne savait s'il devait croire à ce genre de serment. La parole d'Aizen avait-elle une valeur quelconque? Il y a encore quelques temps il ne se serait même pas posé la question, après tout Aizen était le traître qui avait condamné huit puissants shinigami à un sort pire que la mort et qui avait provoqué l'exil de Urahara et de Yoruichi. Mais Urahara et les vizard étaient ceux qui avaient abandonné Ichigo sans se retourner, tandis qu'Aizen était celui qui avait recueilli son fils et lui avait sauvé la vie. Ichigo lui faisait confiance et même si Isshin avait certain doutes sur les choix d'amitié que son fils avait fait par le passé, il devait bien avouer que le brun se comportait bien mieux avec le jeune homme que les shinigami ne l'avait fait jusque là.

Pendant un moment, il jaugea le brun du regard sans rien dire. Sosuke arborait un léger froncement de sourcil, l'air un peu contrarié. Isshin se demanda ce qui pouvait le contrarier. Il savait parfaitement que se charger de lui et de ses filles allait certainement lui compliquer la vie. Pourquoi voulait-il les prendre avec lui? Pour Ichigo? Isshin savait parfaitement que le rouquin ne partirait pas sans eux. Aizen le savait probablement. Leur proposer de l'accompagner était pour lui le meilleur moyen de garder un brave petit soldat sous ses ordres.

- Avec Ichigo, nous nous en sortirons contre n'importe qui, déclara finalement le médecin.  
Aizen fronça les sourcils mécontent.

- Comment ça "avec Ichigo"? S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- On quitte le pays, décida Isshin, tu viens avec nous.

- Je te demande pardon?  
Un coup d'oeil autour de lui suffit à prévenir Isshin que Urielle et Gin venait de se rapprocher. A leur allure menaçante, il devina que sa déclaration ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

- Vous n'emmènerez Ichigo nulle par contre son grès, prévint l'arrancar la main serrée sur sa lance. Plutôt vous embarquer de force à Las Noches s'il le faut, mais personne ne nous prendra Ichigo.

- Vous le prendre? S'exclama Isshin. Ichigo n'est pas un objet.

- Ah bon! Répliqua l'arrancar perdant son sourire. Pourtant à la façon dont vous décidez pour lui j'aurais juré du contraire.  
Isshin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ichigo s'interposa.

- Merci, Urielle.  
Il se tourna vers son père.

- Je n'irai nulle part, sauf à Las Noches. Je ne veux pas quitter Sosuke mais je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus. S'il te plaît ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous.  
Isshin regarda Ichigo en silence. Sosuke échangea un regard avec Gin et Urielle, prêt à embarquer de force Isshin et ses filles s'il le fallait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore? Gronda une voix à ce moment.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Karin. Debout au milieu de la rue dans un simple pyjama de coton bleu, elle semblait particulièrement fragile, mais aussi monstrueusement en colère.

- Tu te rends pas compte de ce qui vient de se passer? Des shinigami ont réduit la maison en tas de briques, ils ont essayé de nous tuer. Si Ichi-nii et ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés, nous serions morts tous les trois. Alors pourquoi tu discutes?  
Isshin ouvrit la bouche mais la gamine ne le laissa pas protester.

- On se fiche de savoir que tu n'aimes pas ce type. Il nous propose de nous protéger. Faut vraiment être un beau crétin pour refuser ça pour la simple raison que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- S'il te plaît, papa, je veux rester avec Ichi-nii, supplia Yuzu.  
Isshin observa ses filles. La détermination farouche de Karin et les yeux larmoyants de Yuzu ne lui laissaient pas de doute. Elle suivrait leur frère là ou il allait, et s'il essayait de les en empêcher, ou d'empêcher Ichigo de retourner au Hueco Mundo avec Aizen, il les perdrait tous les trois. Sans compter qu'en échange, il gagnerait de très puissants et redoutables adversaires en Aizen et ses sbires. Autant se jeter tout de suite dans les bras des shinigami, ce serait certainement bien moins douloureux pour lui. Indécis pour la première fois depuis des années, il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

- D'accord, fit-il à mi-voix. On vous suit.  
Il se tourna alors vers Aizen, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs:

- Mais il est hors de question que je me batte pour toi.  
Le renégat n'en sembla pas troublé.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas te battre, personne ne t'y obligera. Las Noches sera quand même votre refuge aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.  
Isshin se contenta de hocher la tête sans montrer sa surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce que Aizen essaie de le convaincre de se rallier à ses troupes.

- Merci, papa, murmura Ichigo.  
Un instant père et fils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis Isshin tendit une main et saisit Ichigo par le bras avant de l'attirer à lui. Il le serra dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

- Ca faisait longtemps, fils, fit-il en serrant le rouquin contre son torse. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.  
Yuzu et Karin se précipitèrent pour se joindre à l'étreinte et les deux hommes les y invitèrent avec joie. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Les autres les observèrent en silence, sans intervenir. Seul Hirako, qui reprenait ses esprits, commença à protester, mais Sosuke le fit taire en lui lançant un autre sort qui lui coupa le sifflet comme si quelqu'un avait subitement coupé le son d'une télévision.

Sosuke laissa un peu de temps à Isshin et à ses filles pour rassembler quelques affaires qu'ils parvinrent à tirer des décombres. Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la clinique. Isshin adressa un signe de tête à Sosuke pour lui signifier qu'ils était prêt. Urielle ouvrit un garganta devant eux. Sosuke se planta devant le passage.

- Comme les filles n'ont pas encore développé de capacités de shinigami, il va falloir que vous les preniez dans vos bras et ne les lâchiez surtout pas jusqu'à ce qu'on ai retrouvé Szayel. Si vous le faites, elles pourraient être rejeté par le Hueco Mundo, puisqu'elle ne sont pas des âmes à part entières.  
Ichigo et Isshin hochèrent la tête.

- C'est qui ce Szayel? Demanda le médecin.

- Un arrancar qui se prend pour un scientifique, répondit Ichigo.

- Il se débrouille dans ce domaine, fit remarquer Sosuke en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Il a en sa possession des bracelets qui permettront aux filles de rester à Las Noches sans problème. Vous ne pourrez les lâcher qu'une fois qu'elle les porteront.  
Isshin prit Karin dans ses bras, tandis que Ichigo soulevait Yuzu sur son dos.

- Las Noches peut paraître un peu lugubre et effrayante et ses locataires ne sont pas des anges, fit Sosuke en s'adressant aux jumelles. Ils crient forts, ils sont menaçants, insolants, parfois insultants, voir même carrément intolérants, mais sachez que rien de ce qui existe à Las Noches ne vous fera de mal. Je vous le promets.  
Les fillettes ne dirent rien. Sosuke leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis se tourna vers le garganta.

- Allons-y.  
Avec ça, ils s'élança dans la faille, suivit de ses troupes, de Isshin et de Hirako que Urielle piquait avec sa lance pour le faire avancer plus vite. Heureusement pour le blond, elle maîtrisait bien son arme et ça lui évita de finir complètement figé par la glace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Trahison~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isshin et ses filles avaient à peine eu le temps de s'installer dans les appartements que Aizen leur avait alloué sous l'étage des espada, voisin de celui de Inoue, quand ils furent convoqués par le maître des lieux. Une arrancar aux cheveux verts vint les chercher pour les amener à la salle du trône où Aizen les attendait, en compagnie de Ichigo. Karin et Yuzu se précipitèrent vers leur frère qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis la veille tandis que Isshin se plantait devant l'escalier montant vers le trône du brun.

- Isshin, merci d'être venu.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, répondit le médecin en lançant un regard vers Nelliel.  
Sosuke ne se formalisa pas de cette remarque et continua.

- Je vous ai fait appeler tous les trois, pour vous présenter Nelliel.  
Il désigna l'arrancar d'un geste. Celle-ci s'inclina devant Isshin:

- Je suis Nelliel Tu Odelswank, Segunda espada.  
Isshin se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire.

- A partir de maintenant, Nelliel sera chargée de protéger Karin et Yuzu.  
Le médecin se tourna à nouveau vers l'arrancar aux cheveux verts. Il devait l'avouer, cette jeune femme était loin des monstres sanguinaires qu'ils s'attendait à rencontrer dans la forteresse. Elle semblait calme et lui souriait avec douceur, pourtant, Isshin pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle pouvait être un adversaire redoutable.

- C'est un honneur, fit-elle. Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
Karin lui adressa un regard méfiant mais Yuzu semblait toute prête à se jeter dans ses bras.

- A partir de maintenant, où que vous alliez, quoi que vous fassiez, Nelliel devra vous accompagner, ordonna Aizen aux fillettes d'une voix douce. C'est important.

- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de risques que tes laquais fassent mal à mes filles, fit Isshin avec mauvaise humeur.  
Sosuke se contenta de sourire.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, n'est-ce pas?  
Le médecin ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard noir.

- Je ne comprend pas, intervint Ichigo qui se tenait à la gauche de Sosuke. Je pensais que tu serais content que Sosuke prenne la peine d'assigner un espada à la protection de Karin et Yuzu. Mais t'arrêtes pas de faire la gueule et de te montrer ingrat. Il faut te dire en quelle langue que Urahara t'a menti?  
Sosuke leva une main pour interrompre le jeune homme:

- Laisse, Ichigo. Ca n'a pas d'importance. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai mis ta famille hors de portée des shinigami, j'ai offert ma protection à tes soeurs. Que ton père ne m'apprécie pas n'a aucune importance pour moi.

- Mais ça en a pour moi, protesta le jeune homme.  
Il lança un regard chargé de reproche à son père. Le froncement de sourcils de Isshin commença à s'estomper.

- Bien, puisque cette petite entrevue est terminée, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations, fit Sosuke en se levant. Je compte sur toi, Nelliel.

- Vous pouvez, Aizen sama.  
Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, Ichigo sur ses talons. Furieux, le jeune homme passa devant son père sans lui accorder un regard.

- Ichigo, appela Isshin.  
Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas plus qu'il se tourna vers lui. Il sortit de la salle du trône à la suite d'Aizen et la porte se referma derrière eux en grinçant.

- T'es vraiment le roi des imbéciles, siffla Karin.  
Isshin resta le regard fixé sur la porte fermée. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot et se contenta de soupirer avec agacement. Derrière lui, Nelliel vit Yuzu essuyer discrètement ses larmes mais ne se permit pas de faire la moindre remarque.

* * *

NOTE:  
1- Nom japonais des biscuits Mikado.  
2- Pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, Yamakawa Aiko, est le nom que Gabriella utilise depuis son arrivée à Karakura.


End file.
